Malade de toi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /YAOI/ Après la guerre, les pilotes des gundam se rendent compte que la vie n'est pas aussi rose qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer. L'ombre de la maladie risque bien de frapper l'un des leurs. Est-ce qu'ils seront tous là pour soutenir le malade ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice**** :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Malade de toi**

* * *

La guerre était finie, le coup d'Etat maîtrisé. Mais pendant cette reprise de contrôle, Duo Maxwell avait pu retrouver celui qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant la guerre et qui le faisait toujours battre.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu une longue discussion. Et finalement, le jeune homme avait décidé de venir avec le natté sur L2. Là-bas l'ex-02 avait sa société de récupération de ferraille. Durant son absence pour remettre la paix en place, Hilde Schbeiker, sa meilleure amie, l'avait fait tourner pour ne pas qu'il ne se retrouve une nouvelle fois sans rien.

Quand la jeune femme voit revenir son ami accompagné, elle est heureuse, il y a trop de travail pour seulement deux personnes ! Elle ne sait pas vraiment qui est cet homme, mais si Duo lui fait confiance, ça ne peut-être qu'une personne qui en est digne.

D'un autre côté, Maxwell a énormément d'estime pour cet individu, il sait bien que s'il est venu avec lui, c'est plus pour la place qu'il lui propose que pour autre chose. Mais toutes les actions que 02 avaient accomplies pendant la guerre, c'était pour l'aider, calmer son caractère aigri, l'aider à assimiler ce décès et à le rendre encore plus fort.

Quand cette personne avait disparu après la guerre, le pilote du DeathScythe s'était fait un sang d'encre, le cherchant partout sans jamais mettre la main dessus. Mais maintenant tout était pour un mieux.

-« Je suis heureux que tu acceptes de travailler avec moi. Je ne tiens pas que tu abîmes tes mains, je te laisserai donc tout l'administratif » Explique Duo au nouveau venu pendant qu'il lui fait visiter sa société.

-« Je ne suis pas en sucre Maxwell, je tiens à participer à tout ! » Rétorque d'un ton pincé le futur ouvrier.

-« Ca me fait encore plus plaisir ! Hilde sera là aussi pour t'aider et t'apprendre ! » Affirme le natté en lui présentant la jeune femme.

-« Si une femme peut le faire, je peux aussi ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Si j'y arrive tout le monde en est capable » Dit Duo un peu gêné.

-« Ne te dénigre pas, Maxwell. »

µµµ

L'ex-02 avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage au soir, quand il retrouve Wufei dans son salon après la première journée de travail.

Si le Chinois sait les sentiments du natté à son égard, ce dernier ne sait pas s'ils sont partagés. Néanmoins, c'est déjà un grand point pour le châtain que Chang l'ait suivi sur L2, qu'il s'intéresse à sa vie. Duo n'en demande pas plus pour l'instant.

Après avoir passé la soirée à discuter, Duo montre sa chambre à Wufei.

-« Tu aurais pu t'installer avant de venir travailler de suite avec moi, tu sais ! » Affirme Maxwell appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du futur domaine du Chinois.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser entretenir. » Certifie Chang en regardant le natté avant de refermer la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Bien sûr la vie est rythmée par le travail. La vie est dure sur L2, il faut travailler deux fois plus pour subvenir à ses besoins. Maxwell a quand même deux personnes à charge, l'existence de Hilde dépend du salaire qu'il lui donne. Le Chinois reçoit aussi un salaire pour son travail, l'ex 02 n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se sente dépendant de lui, il le voulait fier et libre comme il l'a toujours été. Wufei prend en charge une partie des courses et donne un montant pour payer son hébergement.

µµµ

Début mai AC 197

Il y a quatre mois que Wufei a suivi Duo sur L2 quand le Chinois se tient debout devant le bureau alors qu'il vient de fermer la porte de la société de Maxwell et descendu le petit store.

-« Maxwell, je peux te parler. »

De suite l'ex 02 arrête ce qu'il fait pour se consacrer à son ami. Voyant qu'il a l'attention du jeune homme, Chang reprend.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! »

Maxwell a l'estomac qui se noue alors qu'il attend la suite de ce que va lui dire l'homme en face de lui.

-« Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, même si ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas comme pour Meiran, je sais que ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance. »

Duo reste silencieux, il ne croit pas vraiment aux paroles de l'ex-05. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir une chance avec le jeune homme, il le croyait hétéro. Quand il lui avait parlé de son amour pour lui, le natté avait lu tellement d'incompréhension qu'il avait fait une croix sur son amour. Il serait juste là pour l'aider à se reconstruire, à se relever trouver sa place dans l'après-guerre. Il lui offrirait un endroit pour travailler, lui qui n'avait plus de colonie, qui n'avait pas de projet, pas comme les trois autres.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Quatre a repris la société minière de son père, Trowa quant à lui est retourné au cirque près de Catherine. Heero travaille pour Relena au royaume de Sank, Wufei n'avait pas d'avenir sauf celui que lui proposait le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire là ? » Demande Duo plein d'espoir, parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre, pas seulement qu'on lui sous-entende. Même s'il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup à l'Asiatique.

-« Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est autre chose que de l'amitié, je crois que je t'aime. » Avoue Wufei en regardant plus le bureau que le jeune homme en face de lui.

Maxwell se lève et fait le tour de son bureau. A presque dix-sept ans, il avait bien grandi, il frisait le mètre septante, il dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête le Chinois. Il s'appuie sur son bureau pour paraître moins grand et sourit au jeune homme en face de lui, du revers de la main, il caresse la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Je sais que pour toi, ce genre d'amour, n'est pas naturel. De tout ce que tu m'as dit, de toute façon avec Meiran, tu n'as su que ce que tu ressentais pour elle c'était de l'amour que quand elle est morte. Je suis patient. »

L'ex-05 s'avance et lui mordille la lèvre.

-« Et moi, je suis un homme avec des hormones que tu as mis en ébullition. »

Maxwell repousse un peu le jeune homme, le regarde dans les yeux.

-« Et moi, je veux que tu sois sûr de toi ! » Dit tendrement le natté.

-« Pour l'instant c'est de ça que j'ai envie ! » Dit-il en venant se serrer dans les bras du châtain.

L'ex-02 passe les bras autour du corps du Chinois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, que l'Asiatique si distant puisse éprouver des sentiments autres qu'amicaux à son égard. Rien dans son attitude froide n'avait éveillé son attention sur un changement en sa faveur.

Même si Wufei lui a dit qu'il a les hormones en ébullition, Duo ne veut pas passer d'une relation d'amitié à une relation d'amant, sans passer par l'étape amour. Si c'est une chose que la vie lui a appris, c'est que de foncer tête baissée n'apporte rien de bon.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo est transfiguré par le bonheur, par un avenir qui lui semble de plus en plus beau.

C'est en sifflotant que Maxwell démonte un moteur. Hilde à côté de lui prépare une commande de pièces détachées, elle sourit de le voir de si bonne humeur.

Wufei dans la même partie du hangar, coupe au chalumeau un réservoir pour le mettre dans la broyeuse ne sachant rien en faire d'autre.

Dans un coin du dépôt, il y a la forge. Les restes des métaux qui ne servent à rien sont refondus pour faire des pièces qui manquent dans le stock. Avec l'ordinateur, Duo recherche l'empreinte de la pièce pour en faire une matrice dans une résine à haute résistance pour pouvoir recueillir la fonde bouillante et réaliser la pièce.

Maxwell adore cette partie de son travail, il est réputé dans l'espace, les colonies et même sur Terre pour trouver n'importe quelle pièce. Il n'a jamais dévoilé à personne, sauf les gens avec qui il travaille, son petit secret de fabrication qui lui apporte du travail en suffisance et parfois à la limite du trop.

-« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur Duo ! »

-« Il en faut peu pour me rendre heureux, Hildie ! » Dit le natté sans arrêter de sourire.

-« Oui, je sais mais là ! Il y a encore un plus qui fait toute la différence » Taquine la jeune femme.

-« Si tu le dis. »

Le repas de midi se prend sur le pouce, tout en continuant de travailler. Quand il n'y a pas trop de commandes en attente, Maxwell autorise ses ouvriers à faire une pause de midi qu'il ne décompte pas. Mais aujourd'hui pas moyen de l'octroyer.

Le regard de l'ex-02 se reporte souvent sur l'Asiatique qui est venu se mettre près de lui, ayant fini la découpe du réservoir. Ce dernier a entrepris de démonter le moteur avec le natté. Hilde est retournée au bureau pour prendre d'autres faxs de commande. Une fois la commande préparée, elle est entreposée dans une pièce spéciale. Un double du bon de commande dessus, un double de la facture, qui est faite au fur et à mesure, est déposée sur le bureau de Duo, l'autre est directement mise sous enveloppe pour être expédiée au client, qu'il puisse payer sa commande avant que Duo ne lui envoie celle-ci dès qu'elle est payée. Tout le monde est capable de faire toutes les étapes du travail, du démontage à la facturation.

Surveillant la porte par laquelle la brune est partie, Wufei effleure la main du châtain, tout en s'activant sur le moteur juste après.

-« J'aime ta discrétion » Dit Chang avant d'aller prendre la commande que Hilde agite à l'autre bout du hangar.

Ca Duo le savait, s'il arrivait à toucher le cœur du Chinois, il n'aurait pas eu une aventure au grand jour. De un, par l'éducation qu'avait reçu le jeune homme et des principes qui en découlaient. De deux, il n'avait jamais été un extraverti.

Ce qui a toujours plu à Maxwell chez Chang, c'est justement cette force tranquille qui malgré ses moments de découragements, il trouve toujours la force de se relever. Il aime aussi sa capacité à analyser les choses plus rapidement que lui. Sa vision extérieure des élèments lui semble plus claire. Wufei avait vu avant eux la menace de Dekim. Celle de Kushrenada avec l'attaque contre la navette de Noventa, il en avait vu le piège avant eux également.

Un solitaire à apprivoiser, Duo n'aime pas ce qui est simple. Il a besoin de se battre pour arriver dans la vie.

Le soir, Wufei devient de plus en plus entreprenant, Maxwell aurait voulu juste qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, commencer à découvrir le corps de l'autre lentement, avancer pas à pas. Le Chinois à chaque fois est fiévreux, impatient, ses mains sous les vêtements ne restent pas inactives, voulant toujours aller plus bas.

Tendrement, Duo réussit à repousser son futur amant pendant une semaine. Cependant, il finit par lui céder, plus pour satisfaire Wufei que par envie personnelle. Maxwell trouve que c'est trop tôt dans la relation, mais il a aussi peur de perdre l'objet de ses désirs.

Le natté a acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour une nuit d'amour, en voyant l'insistance de Chang. Au soir, quand les baisers deviennent plus entreprenant, le châtain décide de l'emmener à sa chambre où tout est préparé dans sa table de nuit.

Maxwell rêve d'une première fois tendre, passionnée. Quand le Chinois veut le pénétrer après l'avoir préparé rapidement en suivant les conseils de son futur amant. L'ex-02 lui tend un préservatif en rougissant légèrement.

-« C'est ma première fois ! » S'étonne et s'indigne Wufei.

-« Pas pour moi, mais comme à l'époque, je ne faisais pas attention, enfin, je ne savais pas qu'on devait faire attention ! » Répond encore plus mal à l'aise le natté en fuyant constamment le regard perçant planté dans ses orbites.

Chang se recule et se couche près du jeune homme.

-« Comment tu ne savais pas ! » Dit en fronçant les sourcils le Chinois.

-« Certains Sweeper me demandaient certains faveurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'y gagnais en protection et en apprentissage mécanique, parfois en nourriture. » Murmure Duo voyant le dégoût se faire de plus en plus dans le regard de geai.

-« Tu n'es plus puceau ! »

-« Dans ma tête bien, je n'ai jamais donné mon corps par amour. » Dit tendrement Maxwell en caressant la joue du Chinois qui le regarde toujours avec une pointe d'incompréhension et de répugnance.

-« Comment pouvais-tu faire ça ! » Dit Wufei la bouche pincée.

Duo voit l'incapacité de comprendre dans les yeux de son futur amant. C'est difficile pour le chinois de comprendre que tout le monde n'a pas eu sa chance et que certains sont obligés de subir pareils tourments pour s'en sortir.

-« J'ai vu Solo le faire pour nous nourrir. Quand il est mort, j'ai fait des trucs dont je ne suis pas très fier pour m'occuper des survivants. J'étais l'aîné, c'était à moi de le faire. » Tente pour se justifier le natté.

-« C'est pour ça que tu es si réticent ? » Demande Chang.

-« L'acte sexuel n'a sûrement pas la même signification pour nous deux. Depuis la guerre, je me suis juré de ne donner mon corps qu'à quelqu'un que j'aime, en espérant que ce sera partagé. » Avoue dans un murmure Maxwell sans poser son regard sur le jeune homme toujours dans le lit en face de lui.

-« Je n'aime pas que ton corps Duo ! » S'offusque presque l'ex-05.

-« Je le sais Wufei, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté » Dit l'ex-02 en reprenant ses caresses sur le visage de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Il passe sa main derrière la nuque du Chinois pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser lentement avant qu'il ne continue d'une petite voix.

-« Je ferai des tests pour voir si je suis sain, viens, aime-moi ! »

En voyant les attentions que lui donne Wufei, Maxwell sait qu'il a eu raison de lui parler. Duo est persuadé qu'il a été plus tendre et a pensé à lui puisque son amant comprend mieux ce qu'il veut.

µµµ

Au matin, Duo est heureux de voir que Wufei est resté dormir dans son lit. Il a envie de lui rendre la pareille, de lui montrer son amour. Après l'avoir réveillé de baisers sur tout le corps, d'avoir pris sa virilité en bouche pour l'amener à l'extase, il avale la semence de son homme. Maxwell commence à le préparer avec tendresse, y allant d'un doigt humidifié.

-« Que fais-tu ? » Demande Chang en se redressant.

-« Si je ne te distant pas, tu vas avoir mal » Sourit Duo en se noyant dans les yeux de geais.

-« Il est hors de question que tu me prennes ! » S'offusque le Chinois en s'éloignant un peu plus du natté.

Maxwell perd son sourire.

-« Ok, tu n'es pas encore prêt, je le comprends. »

-« Je ne sais pas si j'accepterai un jour ! »

L'ex-02 remonte pour embrasser son amant. Après un court baiser, ce dernier l'arrête, le goût de sa semence le gêne, mais il tire Duo sur son torse et lui caresse le dos.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien ainsi Wufei, mais on a du travail sur la planche. »

-« C'est dimanche ! » S'offusque Chang.

-« Je sais mais sinon la commande ne sera jamais prête pour mardi. J'y vais, prends ton temps, si tu veux ! » Dit Maxwell après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Chinois.

-« Hilde vient aussi ? » Demande Wufei en regardant le natté partir.

-« Non, je n'ai pas les moyens de la payer en heures supplémentaires et de week-end ! » Avoue le châtain un peu gêné par la question de son amant.

-« Tu vas me payer ? » Insiste Chang en se tournant dans le lit.

-« Si tu acceptes en câlin, ça m'arrangerait ! » Sourit Maxwell en ouvrant la porte pour aller s'habiller.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est pour faire tourner ta société, on n'est pas que collègues, c'est normal que je m'investisse plus qu'elle du moment que tu n'en abuses pas ! »

µµµ

Duo n'a abuse pas, ils s'arrêtent de travailler début d'après-midi.

A 14 heures, ils profitent de l'après-dîner. Bien installés dans le salon, Chang dans un divan, Maxwell en face de lui sur un club, le portable sur la table basse. Le Chinois reprend son livre de Socrate qu'il a abandonné la veille, pendant que le natté s'attaque à la comptabilité en retard.

-« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! » Persifle Wufei en secouant la tête.

-« Si la nuit. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Le signet dans ton roman policier est au même endroit depuis que je vis ici. »

-« Il risque d'y rester, chaque fois que je le reprends, je suis obligé de le recommencer, j'ai perdu le fil de l'intrigue. » Avoue l'ex-02 en souriant au jeune homme de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-« Tu préfères faire ce que tu fais ? » Questionne l'ex-05.

-« On a pris du retard au début, le temps de tout mettre en place, d'avoir un système qui tourne. Le début n'a pas été répertorié, si on a une inspection, je tiens à être en ordre. Les petites sociétés qui prennent de l'essor trop facilement leur semblent louches alors le premier prétexte est bon, ils croient supprimer des trafiquants. » Explique Maxwell tout en continuant d'additionner et remplir des cases.

µµµ

Le vendredi 15 juin AC 197

La journée de lundi est bien avancée quand la sonnette d'entrée fonctionne. Hilde y va directement, celui qui est le plus proche fait l'accueil au client. Quand Maxwell la voit apparaître sur la rambarde qui surplombe le hangar, dans les trente secondes, il lâche son tournevis, c'est sûrement pour lui.

-« Sally Po, ça te dit quelque chose, elle veut vous parler à Wufei et toi ! »

-« Oui, oui, tu peux la faire venir ! » Sourit Duo.

-« Vous pouvez venir ! » Dit la brune en se tournant vers la porte.

-« Salut Sally, quoi de neuf ? » Demande le châtain en finissant ce qu'il démontait.

-« Je fais le tour de cinq pilotes ! » Dit le médecin en regardant à droite à gauche un peu gênée.

Voyant son attitude, l'ex-02 regarde sa montre, le travail encore à accomplir, puis il se tourne vers le Chinois à l'autre bout du hangar.

-« Wufei, on va prendre un temps de midi pour une fois. Viens, Sally, nous serons plus à l'aise dans le bureau pour parler que de rester dans le bruit de l'atelier. Hilde fait ce que tu peux, ce qui est trop lourd, je le ferai à mon retour ! »

-« Bien chef ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour le narguer.

Maxwell ouvre la marche jusqu'à son bureau, il sort le thermos de café pour en offrir une tasse au médecin en lui indiquant une chaise, avant de prendre un des sandwichs dans sa boite et d'y mordre à pleines dents.

-« Ze t'égoute » Dit le natté avant d'avaler.

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis à Wufei qui s'est assis au deuxième bureau, perpendiculaire à celui du châtain qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. Po se doute que ça doit être celui de Chang.

-« Voilà, une étude faite sur les personnes qui ont construit les Gundam, montre une recrudescence des cancers de tout type. L'Etat de Sank a donc décidé de vous faire passer des analyses chaque année pour plus de sécurité. J'ai fixé la date au 25 juin AC 197 dans mon service à Mémorial de Sank. Les trois autres seront là, ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous revoir. » Sourit le médecin pour essayer de mieux faire passer la pilule.

Duo prend son agenda pour regarder son planning et bloquer la date puisqu'ils n'ont pas trop le choix vu le timbre de voix du médecin.

-« Combien de temps ça va nous prendre ? » Demande Maxwell pour savoir s'il doit barrer d'autres jours sur le calendrier.

-« Avec le déplacement, deux jours maximum, j'ai fait exprès de prendre un lundi, comme ça vous pouvez voyager le dimanche. Vous ne perdez pas une journée de travail supplémentaire ! » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Je peux te demander des analyses en plus, je voulais justement en faire mais je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de m'en occuper. » Développe le châtain.

-« Tu es malade ! » S'inquiète directement le médecin en s'avançant sur sa chaise. Intérieurement, elle râle de ne pas avoir pris sa mallette médicale avec elle.

-« Non, c'est juste une formalité d'ordre privée. » Rougit l'ex 02 en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Wufei.

-« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vous attends le 25 juin ! Heero a réservé des chambres pour vous dans un hôtel près de l'hôpital. Bien sûr les frais d'hôtel et de transport sont aussi pris en charge par le Royaume de Sank ! » Dit le médecin en se levant pour tendre la main à Wufei qui s'est déjà mis debout.

-« Dis donc, ils sont reconnaissants à Sank ! » S'extasie Duo, avant de réaliser alors qu'il reconduit Sally à la porte. « Hilde ne doit pas faire les examens ? »

-« Ils n'étaient pas fait en gundamium les Mobils Suits de Oz ! » Affirme Po.

-« Tu as travaillé aussi sur un Gundam toi ! » Rappelle Wufei en se joignant à Maxwell près de la porte.

-« J'ai déjà fait les analyses complètes. Mais je n'ai pas été autant en contact avec le gundamium que vous en étant pilote. » Certifie Sally.

-« DeathScythe n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom, il fauchait à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. » Ricane Duo.

-« Toujours un humour aussi macabre, Maxwell ! » Persifle Chang en repartant vers le hangar.

-« Je ne vais pas me refaire » Lui crie Duo en souriant toujours autant.

-« Ce serait dommage, dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte. Je vous laisse, vous avez du travail à faire, moi aussi ! »

µµµ

Duo et Wufei travaillent d'arrache pied pour que Hilde n'ait pas trop à assumer pendant leurs absences qu'ils espèrent la plus courte possible. Sally n'a pas choisi une bonne date, juste avant les congés payés, enfin pas si payés que ça, mais presque toutes les entreprises ferment, ils doivent suivre le mouvement. Personne ne viendra chercher des pièces, ni du matériel. L2 devient colonie morte les trois dernières semaines de juillet, pour ce qu'elle est une ruche de travailleurs, les onze autres mois de l'année. Ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de la quitter, se retrouvent à devoir vivre de leur fond d'armoire et de leur économie.

Wufei s'étonne de voir Duo emmagasiner les vivres non périssables et de surgeler le reste, tout en quantité astronomique.

µµµ

Le samedi 23 juin AC 197

Heero sonne en soirée pour prendre un arrangement avec ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Voir la meilleure organisation possible pour le lendemain.

Il est convenu que le métis viendrait les chercher à la sortie de la navette dans le milieu de l'après-midi du dimanche.

µµµ

Le dimanche 24 juin AC 197

Pendant tout le vol, Maxwell et Chang ont travaillé sur les dernières commandes et afin de finir de remplir le listing du stock. Ca facilitera l'inventaire du natté en décembre.

Le Chinois dicte à l'ex 02 pendant que ce dernier encode dans le bon dossier la pièce nommée. L'Asiatique n'ayant pas encore toutes les données de mémoire, ça allait plus vite comme ça.

La navette ralentit sur le macadam du port spatial. Les deux jeunes gens rassemblent leurs affaires. Duo s'étire puis sourit à Wufei, ils ont bien avancé, ils ont presque fini, le reste sera pour le voyage de retour.

Ils vont pouvoir profiter de leurs anciens coéquipiers, faire autre chose que travailler, enfin surtout pour Maxwell, Chang se réserve des plages pour lui dans la journée et la soirée.

Le visage du natté s'illumine quand il voit le métis qui attend, il y a déjà plus de six mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu, comme les autres et mine de rien, ils lui ont manqué. Surtout que leurs dernières retrouvailles c'était sur un champ de bataille.

Après une tape sur l'épaule d'Heero, Duo s'efface pour que Wufei puisse dire aussi bonjour.

-« Chang ! » Dit Simplement le brun.

-« Yuy ! » Répond sur le même ton le Chinois.

-« C'est fou ce que vous êtes chaleureux, sourit Maxwell. Les autres sont déjà arrivés ? »

-« Trowa arrive dans la nuit, il est à Barcelone, il donne sa représentation et puis il vient. Quatre arrivera en soirée, trop de travail pour venir plus tôt. » Explique Heero en se dirigeant vers la sortie du port spatial.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande le châtain en emboîtant le pas à Yuy qui semble savoir où ils doivent aller.

-« On peut aller boire un verre ? » Propose le brun.

-« Je préfèrerais aller à l'hôtel pour pouvoir lire. » Avoue Chang en suivant les deux jeunes gens.

-« Wufei, pour une fois, laisse tomber ta lecture. » Tente Maxwell le regard implorant.

-« Duo, vas-y toi ! J'ai envie de finir mon roman de Dumas, le dimanche après-midi, c'est mon seul temps de lecture. » Rappelle le Chinois.

-« Dis que je suis un bourreau de travail. » Lâche légèrement vexé le châtain.

-« Non, mais on n'a pas intérêt à être paresseux. » Admet Chang.

Heero regarde les ex-02 et 05 discuter, en attendant leurs décisions. Le métis a envie de se retrouver avec eux, les seules personnes capables de le comprendre, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il rend souvent visite à Sally qui le connaît parfaitement.

-« Yuy, le nom de l'hôtel ? Les chambres sont réservées à nos noms ? » Tranche sans concession Wufei.

-« Hn, Hôtel république à côté du Mémorial hôpital. » Répond l'apostrophé.

-« J'y vais, donne-moi ton sac Duo. » Exige Chang en tendant déjà la main.

-« Tu soupes avec nous quand même Wufei ? » Demande le natté sans lâcher son sac pour obliger le jeune homme à répondre.

-« Sonne-moi quand vous aurez choisi le restaurant. Je vous y retrouve. » Dit le Chinois avant de haler un taxi.

Maxwell regarde en direction de son amant jusqu'au moment où le taxi disparaît de sa vue, alors il reporte son attention sur Yuy.

-« Pas trop chico le restau, j'ai pas de gros moyen. » Sourit Duo un peu gêné.

-« Hn »

-« Tu voulais le prendre où ton verre, on ne va pas rester ici devant le port spatial ? Tu as l'heure d'arrivée de Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell de suite plus exubérant.

-« 18H30, Trowa on le retrouvera à l'hôpital demain. » Répond Heero en montrant une direction vers la gauche au natté.

-« Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à organiser tout ça ? » Questionne le châtain, sachant très bien que s'il n'alimente pas la conversation le métis peut rester silencieux pendant des heures.

Le brun montre une terrasse, Duo s'y installe et commande un milk-shake au chocolat.

-« Je suis souvent en contact avec Sally, comme elle a beaucoup de travail, je lui ai proposé de le faire. » Avoue Yuy.

Maxwell a les yeux qui pétillent un peu, alors que le regard de l'ex-01 reste sur son café.

-« Tu nous cacherais quelque chose ? » Demande Duo avec un grand sourire.

-« Je ne courtise pas Sally si c'est ce que tu penses, je la considère comme ma mère, nous sommes juste amis. »

Le silence s'installe, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, c'est pourtant le métis qui le brise après cinq minutes.

-« Il t'appelle Duo, maintenant ? »

Heero n'est pas sûr mais il croit bien que le natté a rougi légèrement.

-« C'est normal, on est amis et on travaille ensemble. » Affirme le châtain comme échappatoire.

-« Pendant la guerre aussi, il ne l'a jamais fait. » Constate Yuy sûr d'être sur la bonne piste.

-« Oui peut-être mais ici, on est presque constamment ensemble. »

-« C'est avec toi qu'il est le plus resté pendant la guerre. » Insiste le brun.

Duo soupire.

-« Je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, je ne te leurrerai pas. Garde le secret seulement, Wufei n'aime pas qu'on le sache. » Dit sur un ton de confidence le natté.

-« Vous êtes ensemble ! » Déclare Heero, un rien abattu.

-« Depuis trois semaines plus ou moins. » Avoue Maxwell un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

-« Tu trouves ça honteux comme amour ? » Demande Yuy ne comprenant pas bien l'attitude de son ami.

-« Je m'en fous du corps du moment que ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur soit magnifique, attractif. Le reste, sincèrement, je m'en fous. En amour tu ne choisis pas, c'est ton cœur qui le fait, peu importe les raisons. » Explique avec conviction l'ex-02, ce sont ses principes de vie qu'il donne à ce moment précis.

-« Mais pas pour lui. »

-« Tu sais avec son éducation. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Demande rapidement Maxwell pour changer la discussion de sens, parler de lui, il n'aime vraiment pas.

-« J'ai mis en place la sécurité du royaume de Sank. Quatre m'a demandé des programmes de protection pour ses sociétés, je fais ça comme loisirs pour l'instant, comme donner un coup de main à Sally pour encoder ses dossiers médicaux en retard. »

-« Tu n'as pas de loisirs ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Si je viens de te le dire. »

Duo sourit avant de dire.

-« On est pareil, nos loisirs ressemblent beaucoup à du travail, quoi que ça fait du bien de souffler, il y a presque un an que je n'ai pas pris de repos, à part une petite pause en décembre, si on peut appeler ça du repos ! » Rigole le châtain en prenant son milk-shake au chocolat pour en boire une gorgée.

-« Hn ! »

-« Il ne faut pas aller chercher Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell en constatant l'heure à sa montre.

-« Il nous rejoint au restaurant. »

-« Oh ! Tu sais déjà où nous soupons. » Sourit le natté.

-« Au Georgien. » Affirme Yuy.

L'ex-02 ouvre de grands yeux, regarde sa tenue : tee-shirt bleu pâle, veste en jeans sur un jeans délavé et des baskets sans âge aux pieds. Puis il regarde le métis.

-« C'est une blague ! » Lâche vexé Duo.

Ils étaient passés devant ce restaurant en venant dans ce café, rien qu'à l'allure de la devanture, Maxwell pouvait savoir que dans ses habits il jurerait dans le décor.

-« Dans un salon privé, la tenue n'a pas d'importance. Tu crois que je suis mieux habillé ? » Rassure Yuy.

C'est vrai qu'Heero portait un jeans également mais il était bleu foncé, un tee-shirt col rond vert pâle qu'on voyait sous une veste restée ouverte de couleur bleue de la même teinte que le pantalon. Il faisait mieux habillé que l'ex-02.

-« Je n'ai pas les moyens de manger dans un restau pareil Ro'. Qui a choisi ? » Panique Maxwell.

-« Quatre et il a réservé le salon privé, c'est payé par Sank comme l'hôtel et les trajets. » Répond en souriant timidement le brun.

-« Alors si c'est payé, je sens que je vais me régaler. » Lâche les yeux pétillants le natté.

Yuy regarde sa montre, puis sort son portefeuille pour payer les consommations.

-« Coupe en deux Ro'. » Propose le châtain.

-« Je t'invite. »

-« Je peux encore payer mes boissons tu sais, je ne suis pas sans rien, c'est que j'ai fait les réserves pour le mois de juillet pour survivre sur L2. » Avoue Duo en déposant cinq crédits dans la soucoupe sur le ticket de boisson.

-« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas ailleurs, comme les autres. » Dit le brun en rajoutant le prix de son café et du pourboire.

-« Je n'aurai plus rien à mon retour, mon stock vaut de l'or. » Certifie Maxwell.

Yuy se lève, suivi du natté.

-« Tu crois que Wufei va savoir vivre comme ça ? »

-« J'espère avoir assez de revenus pour payer un gardien l'année prochaine. »

En dehors du café, Duo prend son Gsm et appelle Wufei pour lui donner rendez-vous au restaurant.

Au loin, ils voient Quatre venir à eux. Ils vont enfin être réunis pour autre chose que se battre.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice**** :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Quatre a rejoint Heero et Duo, il sert Maxwell dans ses bras, avant de serrer la main de Yuy.

-« Wufei n'est pas là ? » S'inquiète Winner en tournant la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche de l'autre Asiatique.

-« Si, il est à l'hôtel, dimanche après-midi, c'est le seul moment de repos qu'on a, il n'a pas eu envie de le manquer. Je viens de l'avoir, il nous rejoint au Georgien. » Précise le natté en passant son bras autour des épaules du blond.

Ce dernier regarde le brun, à l'évocation du Chinois, il a senti comme une légère douleur.

-« Comme vous n'étiez pas au restaurant, j'ai bien pensé que vous deviez encore être dans ce café. Tu as toujours eu tendance à suivre les programmes à la lettre. » Sourit l'Arabe en regardant l'ex 01.

-« Vous avez souvent des contacts ? » Demande le natté en marchant entre les deux jeunes gens.

-« Plus pour l'instant, depuis qu'Heero vérifie les programmes que je fais. Je n'ai pas sa compétence pour tout ça ! » Admet volontiers Quatre.

Tout en discutant, ils arrivent au restaurant, on les guide directement dans le salon privé où tout est préparé. Ils prennent chacun un verre d'apéritifs déjà apprêté sur une table avec des amuse-gueule avant de s'installer à une place à cette table.

-« Tu as choisi le menu aussi ? » S'informe Duo en laissant son regard parcourir la table pour choisir un des zakouski.

-« Non, sourit Winner. Mais j'aime bien venir manger ici quand je descends à Sank. Je demande toujours ce petit salon, que je sois seul ou accompagné. La table de l'apéritif est toujours installée quand j'arrive. Le garde mange devant la porte ! » Expose -t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-« Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oh que si, tu crois qu'on me laisse circuler comme ça ! Seulement il a intérêt à être discret. » Affirme le blond le regard de suite plus noir.

-« Et tu viens ici accompagné ? On connaît l'heureuse élue ? » Demande le natté les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« La curiosité te tuera Duo. » Rit l'Arabe.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal à se renseigner ou alors c'est un secret ? » Réalise d'un coup le châtain.

Heero fixe l'ex-02 en face de lui, Quatre s'était assis à côté du métis car ce dernier lui avait demandé. L'Arabe ne comprend pas trop l'attitude du brun.

-« Non, il n'y a rien de secret pour vous. Quand je descends à Sank, en général, je viens voir Relena, on descend manger ici avec sa conseillère Dorothy. Je voudrais de temps en temps qu'on ne soit pas obligé de se coltiner un chaperon. » Explique Winner avec une pointe de regret à la fin.

-« Qui est le chaperon ? » Questionne Maxwell intrigué par le début de l'histoire.

-« Duo, c'est Dorothy le chaperon. » Rit Quatre.

Pour la deuxième fois Maxwell regarde sa montre. Il y a déjà une demi-heure qu'ils sont là.

-« Vous m'excusez, je vais voir où il traîne. » Dit le natté en se levant.

Heero le regarde partir avant de lâcher un soupir, Quatre se tourne directement vers lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sens comme une pointe de regret et de désespoir. Tu lui as déjà parlé ? » Demande rapidement le blond, on ne sait jamais que Duo revienne immédiatement. Il est le centre de cette discussion.

-« Je ne lui parlerai pas. Il a déjà quelqu'un. » Laisse tomber platement Yuy.

-« C'est qui ? C'est sérieux ? Son cœur était déjà rempli d'amour durant la guerre. » Informe l'ex-04.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux. Pour Duo oui, c'est certain. » Affirme le brun de la tristesse dans le regard.

-« Je suis désolé. » Dit Quatre en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras du métis.

Celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

-« Quatre, j'ai dit à Duo que c'était Sank qui payait, il n'avait pas le moyen de manger, ici. Je n'ai pas assez sur moi, tu veux bien payer la note, je te rembourserais. »

-« Je vous invite, pas de problèmes, je ferais passer ça dans les frais. » Sourit le blond.

Le silence se réinstalle, le brun regarde son jus de fruit avant de dire amèrement.

-« J'aurai peut-être dû me déclarer plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé quelque chose. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge Winner en portant sa tasse de thé à la menthe à sa bouche.

-« Continuer à attendre. » Murmure Yuy avant de soupirer.

Quatre ne sait pas vraiment comment rassurer le métis, alors il le fait un faible sourire.

-« Tu crois avoir encore une chance ? » Finit par demander le blond.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit sérieux de l'autre côté, alors j'attends une ouverture. »

-« C'est qui ? Hilde ? » Demande Quatre.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment là sur un Maxwell rayonnant, suivi par un Wufei en tenue impeccable. Duo n'arrive pas à garder son sérieux quand il voit le Chinois se décomposer en entrant dans le salon privé.

-« Tu vois Wufei, ma tenue n'est pas négligée pour un si grand restaurant, il ne fallait pas faire des frais. Il est allé acheter ce costume avant de venir pour ne pas dépareiller ! Voilà où il traînait. » Finit par rire le natté.

-« C'est une charmante attention, je te reconnais bien là ! » Dit Quatre en se levant pour le saluer. « Arrête de te moquer de lui, Duo » Insiste-t-il le regard un peu plus dur sur le châtain. « Soit le bienvenu, Wufei, ça fait plaisir de te revoir après cette longue période. » Finit le blond en le tendant la main.

-« Winner, merci. »

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, Duo et Quatre alimentent la conversation. Chang s'y mêle de temps en temps quand le sujet l'intéresse. Pareil à lui-même, Heero écoute plus qu'il ne participe.

Peu après 22H, ils se quittent devant l'hôtel où Yuy a laissé sa voiture. Les trois autres discutent encore un peu dans le hall. Le Chinois part le premier vers sa chambre. Pour finir Duo insiste auprès du blond.

-« Excuse-moi, mais je suis fatigué par le voyage, demain ne sera pas de tout repos et surtout on aura encore le temps de discuter entre les examens, je suppose. »

-« Tu as raison, à demain, Duo. » Dit Winner en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

La chambre de Maxwell se situe entre celles du Chinois et de l'Arabe. le natté attend encore un moment avant de quitter la sienne discrètement pour se rendre dans la chambre de Chang. Celui-ci ouvre rapidement.

-« J'ai cru que tu ne viendras pas ! » Reproche Wufei en repartant vers le lit.

-« Je te l'avais promis. » Dit Maxwell en se déshabillant pour rejoindre le Chinois qui l'attend déjà couché.

-« Ca fait plaisir de te voir moins stressé, tu devrais prendre du temps pour t'amuser plus souvent. » Dit Chang au moment où Duo installe sa tête sur la poitrine imberbe de son amant.

L'ex-02 laisse courir un doigt sur les pectoraux et le torse déclenchant milles sensations chez l'ex-05 qui vient mettre sa main sur le fessier du natté.

-« Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'engage quelqu'un de plus. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Fais-le alors. »

-« Je ne peux pas assumer les charges d'un employé supplémentaire ou je dois te retirer ton salaire. On doit se marier pour que je puisse te déclarer comme aide-indépendant. Je ne crois pas que cette solution te convienne. »

-« Tu as raison, ça ne me convient pas. » Lâche séchement le Chinois.

Chang accentue ses caresses, Duo sait que les choses seront comme toutes les nuits précédentes. Ils feront l'amour et puis Wufei s'endormira complètement satisfait. Lui, par contre, aura un léger poids sur le cœur, pour ne pas pouvoir donner autant qu'il reçoit.

µµµ

Le lundi 25 juin AC 197

Devant être à jeun pour une série d'examens, les G-boys se retrouvent à l'hôpital dès 8 heures. Barton est arrivé par le vol de nuit et a pris sa chambre vers 3 heures du matin. Il est pourtant frais et dispos, comme les autres.

Sally les accueille.

-« Trowa étant celui qui a le moins de temps à perdre, passera les examens en premier, puis suivront Duo et Wufei pour finir dans l'ordre, Quatre et Heero. Je vais faire mon possible Trowa pour que tu ne rates pas ton avion de 16 heures, et que Duo et Wufei aient leur navette de 19 heures. Trowa suis-moi ! » Explique Pô.

Le saltimbanque se lève, Heero leur a expliqué que normalement c'est une salle de consultation que le médecin a réquisitionné pour eux, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se retrouver à cinq sans d'autres personnes.

-« Tu as l'air de bien connaître les bâtiments. » Constate Chang.

-« J'y viens au moins trois fois la semaine après mon travail. » Répond le métis.

-« Romance dans l'air Yuy ? » Demande le Chinois avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

-« Non, Sally n'aime pas encoder ses dossiers, elle préfère la pratique. C'est mon amusement, encoder son retard. » Avoue le brun en regardant celui qui l'a questionné.

-« Et le secret médical ! Tu vas t'occuper de nos dossiers ! » Lâche outré Chang.

-« Enfin Wufei, si quelqu'un est bien capable de tenir sa langue, c'est Heero, s'offusque Duo. Ca ne me gêne pas, je n'ai rien à cacher ! » Certifie le châtain en regardant son amant.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande Wufei en regardant intensément le natté qui finit par rougir.

Maxwell est sauvé par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Sally suivi de Trowa avec une fiche signalétique en main.

-« Je viens te reprendre dans une heure pour passer le scanner. » Dit la jeune femme à Barton, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le châtain. « Duo, tu me suis ! »

Le sus-nommé se lève pour suivre le médecin. Il s'installe dans son cabinet où la jeune femme commence par un examen global, pulsations cardiaque, tension qu'elle note directement dans son dossier, elle inscrit également la taille et le poids.

-« Tu as pensé à rajouter ce que je t'ai demandé comme analyse ? » Demande Maxwell en descendant de la balance.

-« Oui, Duo, je l'ai même ajouté chez tout le monde. Il y en a quand même trois qui ne savent pas quelles sont les maladies enfantines qu'ils peuvent avoir faites, si vous avez des enfants autant le savoir que ce soit la varicelle, la rubéole. » Explique le médecin en mettant un garrot pour faire la prise de sang.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! » Dit un peu gêné le natté.

-« J'ai aussi ajouté les MST et les hépatites. » Sourit Sally. « Tu protèges ta partenaire pour l'instant avant de savoir ? » S'informe Pô en préparant les fioles pour recueillir ses échantillons.

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas jouer avec sa santé ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Voilà la prise de sang est faite. Tout à l'heure, tu iras passer un scanner. Après on s'attaquera au pet scan, là il faudra rester coucher sans rien faire une heure avant l'examen. , mais avant ça je te donne un dossier à remplir comme pour Trowa, tu mets tout ce que tu sais ! » Dit la jeune femme en lui donnant un document de quatre pages.

-« Heero encodera ! » Sourit le châtain en prenant les papiers.

-« Il me simplifie la vie, tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Voilà nous pouvons retourner vers la salle d'attente, ne pas manger, ne pas boire, ne pas fumer, il faut rester à jeun ! » Dit Pô en ouvrant la porte.

-« Ne pas fumer ? » S'étonne Duo en suivant la jeune femme.

-« Je sais que vous ne fumez pas, c'est par habitude. » Sourit-elle.

-« Et bien, tu m'en apprends une belle, être à jeun c'est ne pas fumer non plus ! »

-« Oui, pas grand monde le sait. Remplis tout ce que tu peux, je me doute qu'il y aura des cases vierges. » Dit Sally en arrivant devant la salle d'attente.

Le natté regarde la première question.

-« Passé médical du père. Oh ! Si tout est comme ça, il sera vite rempli. » Rit l'ex 02.

-« Avec les analyses, on va peut-être remplir des options vides. Tu sais si G avait un dossier médical sur toi ? » Demande la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte.

-« Aucune idée, mais je peux faire des recherches si tu veux ! »

-« Oui, si tu autorises Heero a en faire, on trouvera sûrement, marque le sur le questionnaire que tu acceptes. Wufei à toi ! » Appelle la jeune femme en restant dans la porte ouverte.

Duo va se mettre à la table près de Trowa pour remplir ses documents.

-« Tu n'as pas demandé à Sally de faire un relevé ADN pour le comparer à celui de Catherine ? » Demande le natté au brun-roux à côté de lui.

-« Non ! »

-« Demande, c'est Sank qui régale, ça peut-être utile de le savoir, ça sera peut-être couvert et dans les frais. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je lui demanderai, merci. » Sourit Trowa.

-« De rien, mec ! »

Maxwell se penche sur son questionnaire, Heero après avoir regardé Quatre se lève et vient s'asseoir près du natté.

-« Tu auras le même tu sais ! » Sourit Duo.

-« Je l'ai déjà rempli ! »

-« Tu n'as pas fait les examens en même temps ? » S'étonne Maxwell le bic en suspend.

-« Non, j'avais envie de les faire avec vous, ça fait du bien de se retrouver tous réunis. »

-« Je trouve aussi. Maladie d'enfants, Néant. Tu auras vite encodé mon dossier ! Dernière maladie faite ! Un rhume ça compte ? » Demande le châtain au métis.

-« Non, a moins qu'il n'ait pas guéri seul en trois jours ! » Répond le brun.

-« Bon, alors je ne me rappelle pas en avoir fait, Néant, écrit Duo. Hospitalisé et raison ! » Continue de lire à haute voix Maxwell. « Monsieur Yuy avait besoin de mon identité pour aller en cours, durée deux jours pour avoir été torturé, je crois que c'est la seule fois. » Sourit le natté à son ami.

-« C'était une excuse, je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelle. Si on cherche, je t'avais inscrit sous Odin Lowe, marque-le ! » Dit Heero en montrant le document.

-« Pourquoi tu ne t'en rappelleras pas ? » Demande en souriant Duo avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-« Si, mais si c'est Sally qui le fait, elle ne le saura pas ! » Affirme le métis.

-« Ok ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur Wufei, Quatre et Heero se lèvent de concert. Winner pour suivre Sally, tandis que Yuy va s'asseoir près de Barton qui était près de l'Arabe. Chang regarde bizarrement le métis en s'installant près de Duo qui arrive à la fin de son formulaire.

-« Tu sauras sûrement plus le remplir que moi. A part des « je ne sais pas, néant » il n'y a pas grand chose. Il faut remplir : date des premières règles ? » Demande Maxwell en se tournant vers Heero.

-« Non, Duo ! C'est un formulaire standard ! » Répond Yuy en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je blaguais, Ro' ! »

-« On ne sait jamais. » Sourit le brun.

Le natté met sa main sur l'avant bras du Chinois puis se lève pour rejoindre les deux autres. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Winner revienne. Sally rappelle Trowa, Heero ayant déjà fait cette partie de l'examen. Pô prend le document que lui tend le Français vérifie s'il a des allergies.

-« Je vous explique le déroulement de la suite. Maintenant vous allez passer un scanner, puis vous pourrez boire deux grands verres d'eau. On vous conduira dans une salle de repos pour vous injecter un traceur radioactif dilué dans une solution de glucose. Il faudra rester au calme, ni lire, ni parler, faire le moins de mouvement possible pour éviter que les muscles travaillent. »

-« Combien de temps comme ça ? » Demande un peu anxieux Duo.

-« Quarante cinq minutes puis on peut faire l'examen. » Répond le médecin.

Maxwell soupire devant l'épreuve qui l'attend, du moins il le voit comme ça.

-« Profites-en pour te reposer, ça ne peut que tu faire du bien ! » Dit Sally en voulant partir avec Trowa.

-« Et c'est fini après ? » Appelle le natté.

-« Oui, si on a un doute, on vous demandera de revenir faire un IRM pour confirmer le diagnostique. » Répond la jeune femme.

Trowa soupire, Duo se lève d'un bond.

-« On ne peut pas le faire maintenant, comme ça c'est fini, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps ici. » Agresse littéralement le châtain.

-« Votre santé n'est pas plus importante qu'un peu de temps perdu ? » S'étonne le médecin.

-« J'estime que si ! » Dit Heero.

-« De toute façon, l'IRM ne sera fait que si on détecte quelque chose. » Argumente Sally.

Trowa soupire à nouveau, Duo se laisse tomber sur sa chaise de dépit.

-« Au moins quand on l'aura fait, on aura la paix ! » Dit Maxwell en râlant.

-« Pour un an ! » Répond Pô.

-« Seulement un an, soupire le natté. Sank ne paierai pas la journée de travail perdue ? » Demande le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

-« Maxwell n'exagère pas, c'est déjà un grand point d'avoir tous les examens, le trajet, la nuitée et la nourriture, tu ne crois pas ? » S'offusque Wufei.

-« Si ce n'est déjà pas si mal ! » Avoue l'interpelé en regardant un peu le sol de honte et d'avoir été repris de volée si durement.

Sally s'en va suivi de Trowa.

-« Tu sais combien de temps dure un scanner Heero ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Ne soit pas si pressé, notre navette n'est qu'à 19 heures » Rappelle Chang.

-« J'ai faim ! » Râle Maxwell en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

-« Tu vas avoir droit à deux verres d'eau plus du sucre radioactif en intraveineuse. » Ironise le Chinois.

-« C'est fou ce que tu es drôle quand tu as faim, Wufei ! » Marmonne le châtain.

µµµ

Une demi-heure passe avant que Sally ne vienne chercher Duo.

-« Voilà, on va faire un scanner général. Tu dois juste garder ton boxer. Installe-toi sur le lit. Respire calmement, écoute bien les commentaires et fait ce qu'on te demande. Je viens te chercher quand c'est fini pour te ramener près des autres. » Explique le médecin.

-« Bien chef ! »

-« Parce que je dois encore combiner vos quarante cinq minutes de repos et les pets scans. » Avoue la jeune femme en remettant une mèche folle derrière l'oreille.

-« On te fait courir ! »

-« Je préfère courir maintenant que de perdre l'un de vous pour être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important. » Sourit Pô.

-« Si je fais le calcul on aura fini bien avant notre navette ! » Soupire de soulagement l'ex 02.

-« J'espère Duo, je ne peux en mettre un au repos que quand le suivant rentre au pet scan, le produit radioactif n'a une durée de vie que de deux heures. L'examen peut prendre de quarante minutes à une heure vingt. »

-« Tu veux ma mort, je vais devoir rester tranquille sans bouger presque deux heures ! » Dit ahuri le natté.

-« Je fais ça pour ta vie Duo ! Allez allonge-toi sur le lit, les bras le long du corps mais pas collé ! »

Le lit rentre doucement dans un grand caisson.

-« Respire calmement, Duo, dit Sally dans l'interphone. Tu peux même dormir si tu veux. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux parler, on t'entend ! » Précise le médecin avant de couper le micro et regarder les radios qui se font petit à petit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le scanner est au niveau du thorax, le technicien montre quelque chose à Sally. Celle-ci ouvre l'interphone.

-« Duo, il faudrait maintenant que tu montes tes mains jusqu'à tes épaules et les coudes au niveau du visage. »

-« En plus, il faut faire de la gym dans ce truc minuscule, tu es marrante toi ! » Peste Maxwell en commençant à faire ce que lui demande la jeune femme.

-« C'est faisable, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas. » Confirme le docteur.

Un soupir résigné arrive par l'interphone.

-« Voilà tu es contente. »

-« Garde la pose en respirant calmement. » Ordonne Pô.

Trois minutes passent, pourtant dans sa position inconfortable Duo à l'impression que dix minutes passent avant que Sally ne l'autorise à redescendre les bras.

Il est presque 10h30 quand Maxwell a retrouvé les trois autres pilotes et que Wufei part pour le scanner.

-« Duo, je viens te chercher, ainsi que Quatre en ramenant Wufei. » Rappelle Sally.

-« Tu vas passer à quelle heure ? » Demande le natté en regardant le métis.

-« Aucune idée. » Répond Yuy en haussant les épaules.

-« Si je fais le calcul, il sera passé 16h quand tu auras fini ton pet scan, on aura encore le temps d'aller manger au bout ensemble au port spatial. » Réfléchit Maxwell en triturant sa natte.

-« Duo pense à ceux qui doivent encore rester à jeun plus de cinq heures. » Rappelle Quatre.

-« Désolé Ro' » Lâche le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Heero lui sourit timidement, ça vaut tous les « pas grave » du monde.

-« Tu en veux toujours à Wufei pour sa trahison que tu es si froid quand il est là ? » Murmure l'ex-02 au métis.

-« Il a eu raison, ça a permis au peuple de vouloir la paix. Je ne le ressens plus comme une trahison. » Avoue le brun.

Winner regarde ses deux amis et une évidence se fait pour lui. Il sait qui est la personne qui a pris le cœur de Maxwell.

Les discussions continuent, Wufei revient.

-« Tu restes encore un peu Duo, le pet scan a pris du retard, Quatre suis-moi ! » Dit Sally en repartant avec le blond.

-« Amusant de faire de la gym dans un espace aussi restreint. » Taquine le natté en regardant son amant.

-« De quoi parles-tu Maxwell ? » Demande Chang un regard noir posé sur le jeune homme qui l'a abordé.

Duo n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre sur le médecin.

-« Viens, Duo ! »

Le Chinois se retrouve seul avec le métis, une légère tension se fait sentir dans la pièce.

µµµ

-« Voilà le lit sur lequel tu dois te mettre. N'oublie pas tes deux grands verres d'eau. » Rappelle Sally en lui montrant la pièce de repos et ce qui trône sur la table à côté du lit.

-« J'avais justement soif. » Avoue Maxwell en prenant la bouteille pour se servir un verre.

-« Vous pouvez boire après le scanner, mais juste de l'eau. » Dit étonnée Pô.

-« On ne savait pas, tu devrais le dire aux autres, surtout à Ro' et Quat', ils doivent encore patienter pas mal eux. » Reproche le natté en commençant à boire son eau.

-« Ce sera fait Duo. Une infirmière va venir dans les cinq minutes pour te faire l'injection du 18F-FDG. »

-« C'est maintenant que je dois rester calme ! » Demande le châtain en voyant le médecin partir vers la porte.

-« Oui, essaie de dormir. Plus tu vas bouger, plus le sucre radioactif va se fixer dans les muscles et ça peut modifier les résultats. Il faudra recommencer. » Sourit Sally.

-« Ca va j'ai compris, si je veux que ça aille vite, il faut être docile ! » Dit Duo en se versant son deuxième verre qui sera plus difficile à faire descendre.

-« Tu as tout compris. » Répond la jeune femme en fermant la porte.

Quand Sally réapparaît cinquante minutes après, Maxwell commençait à s'endormir.

-« Tu vas passer à la toilette pour vider ta vessie et éliminer le produit non fixé. » Explique le médecin.

Le natté frotte ses yeux et regarde l'horloge au mur. Midi moins cinq, dire que c'est seulement maintenant que Wufei va être au repos. Trowa doit avoir fini sa corvée, pense le châtain. Il aurait son avion. Ça le fait sourire.

-« Viens Duo ! » Insiste Pô.

-« J'arrive ! Le temps de me lever. »

Le natté passe à la toilette, puis se couche sur un autre lit.

-« Quand on te le demandera, il faudra que tu remettes tes bras comme dans le scanner. Ne soupire pas, ce sera plus facile, c'est juste un anneau ici. Reste calme, détendu et ce sera vite fini ! » Explique une dernière fois le médecin.

-« Vite fini, Tro' en a eu pour cinquante minutes. » Râle Maxwell.

-« Quarante minutes, ton calvaire est fini dans quarante minutes. » Sourit Sally en fermant la porte.

Le natté s'installe sur le lit met ses bras le long du corps comme lui a dit Sally, puis tout le lit bouge lentement pour passer dans un anneau détecteur. Duo suit les instructions si bien qu'après quarante-cinq minutes, il peut se lever et repasser ses vêtements qui sont restés dans la salle de repos attenante à la salle d'examen.

Sally le reconduit à presque treize heures à la salle d'attente où les trois pilotes sont, enfin, c'est ce que croyait Duo.

-« Trowa n'est plus là ? » Demande un peu peiné le châtain en regardant à droite puis à gauche.

-« Heero a vu qu'il y avait encore de la place sur un avion pour Barcelone à treize heures, il a pris celui-là ! » Explique Quatre en suivant le médecin.

Duo se laisse tomber sur une chaise près du métis qui avait son portable ouvert sur celle de l'autre côté.

-« Shit ! J'aurai voulu aller casser la graine avec lui, je ne l'ai presque pas vu. Je vais attendre Wufei, on ira ensemble. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« J'ai une heure à tuer, je veux bien t'accompagner à la cafétéria. » Propose le brun.

-« Je ne vais pas manger devant toi ! » S'indigne le natté. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse le coup si les rôles avaient été inversé.

-« Je prendrais un verre d'eau, ça ne gêne pas. » Certifie le métis.

-« Je vais attendre Wufei. Je ne vais pas te tenter. » Affirme Duo.

-« Comme tu veux ! »

Maxwell se lève, s'accroupit devant son sac de voyage et en sort son portable ainsi qu'une série de documents, il prend un bic et vient se réinstaller à côté d'Heero et constate qu'il a coupé son portable pendant ce temps là.

-« J'ai du travail en retard, tu pouvais continuer ce que tu faisais. » Dit Duo en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du métis.

-« Je travaillais à un programme de Quatre, j'ai besoin de son opinion. Tu veux un coup de main ? » Offre Heero.

-« C'est l'inventaire Ro', je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. » Rétorque Maxwell un petit sourire contri sur les lèvres.

-« Donne, tu es arrêté à quel endroit ? » Demande Yuy en prenant les papiers des mains du natté.

-« Wufei met un V quand il m'a dicté. Où est ce bic ? » Râle le châtain en regardant partout.

Le métis sourit, avance la main et prend l'objet en question derrière l'oreille de Maxwell, ce qui fait rougir ce dernier.

-« Ton programme est ouvert, bien, dit le brun. Deux carburateurs type II sortie latérale. Trois larmiers 180. »

Voyant Duo changer de position dans son programme, Heero parcourt rapidement la liste des yeux.

-« Tu ne veux pas que je te dicte d'abord tout ce qui touche aux moteurs, puis au carcasse et ce que je ne sais pas après ! » Propose l'ex 01 en regardant son ami.

-« Fais-le dans l'ordre, s'il te plaît ! » Exhorte le natté

Yuy soulève un sourcil en voyant Maxwell rougir.

-« Dix injecteurs 8pouces. Tu ne veux pas que Wufei se rend compte que j'ai déjà compris ton programme de gestion ? » Demande le métis ayant le temps de poser une question puisque Duo doit changer de page.

-« En un sens oui, il fait bien son travail, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il aime faire, ensuite. »

Le métis continue à dicter pendant un long moment.

-« Six injecteurs 10pouces, deux madriers gauches, une grille de fond 120-13-12. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'informe d'un coup Yuy.

-« Une grille pour un vieux foyer à bois, le client sait que je peux lui remettre son poêle en état. Qand il me demande une pièce, j'en fais une deuxième, ça me coûte moins cher. Les grilles de fond chauffent beaucoup, elles finissent toujours par casser. Je ne trouve pas de fonte pour le faire dans la matière première, mais il est content ça tient un an. La commande vient par mail, il paye et je lui renvoie la marchandise par courrier. J'ai déjà fait pareil pour remettre en état une moto de la première guerre mondiale d'un musée à Sank. » Explique en souriant Maxwell.

-« Ca à l'air intéressant. » Déclare Heero captivé.

-« C'est ma partie ça, mon amusement. » Avoue le natté les yeux pétillants.

-« Il faudra que je vienne voir. »

-« Je te préviendrais, si j'ai des pièces à faire. » Admet le natté.

Quand la porte s'ouvre sur Sally et Wufei, Duo sourit du plaisir d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui à l'air de s'intéresser sincèrement à ce qu'il aime.

-« A ton tour Heero. » Appelle Po.

L'ex-02 range rapidement ce qu'il fait.

-« Tu veux manger Wufei ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Une soupe, la nourriture des hôpitaux ne m'inspire pas confiance. » Accepte Chang.

-« On ira faire un goûter souper avec les deux autres juste avant le décollage. » Propose Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Yuy ? » Demande le Chinois en emboîtant le pas de son amant.

-« J'ai continué l'inventaire, on a bien avancé. Il restera deux pages à me dicter, puis je lui ai parlé de la fabrication des pièces. » Avoue le natté.

-« Je croyais que ça devait rester secret. » S'étonne l'ex-05.

-« Enfin, Wu' c'est de Ro' qu'on parle l'un des nôtre. » S'indigne le châtain au moment où ils arrivent à la cafétéria.

-« Je ne le sens pas. » Dit d'une voix pincée Wufei.

-« Il ne t'en veut plus, et qui plus est, il estime que la paix est là grâce à toi ! » Confesse en souriant doucement Maxwell.

-« Ca ne change pas mon opinion sur lui. Je ne l'ai jamais senti, trop parfait, pour lui tout le monde doit l'être. » Persifle Chang.

Ils s'installent à une table, une jeune fille vient vite voir ce qu'ils désirent. Maxwell prend comme le Chinois une soupe.

-« On peut en avoir une à emporter dans quarante minutes ? » Demande le natté.

-« Pas de problèmes, je vous facture le tout maintenant ? » S'informe la serveuse.

-« Oui s'il vous plaît. Pour Quatre ! » Répond le châtain à la question silencieuse de son amant quand la jeune femme est partie.

-« Donc si vous en avez parlé, c'est que tu as senti aussi une tension de lui vis-à-vis de moi, je ne suis pas parano. » Dit satisfait Wufei en reprenant leurs discussions là où on les avait interrompus.

-« J'ai senti une tension entre les deux. » Admet un ton plus bas Duo.

-« Ils ont aussi du travail à faire, on pourrait aller manger et partir à l'aéroport. » Propose Chang.

-« Wufei pour une fois qu'on est réuni ! » Insiste Maxwell avant de demander. « Que devient Trowa ? »

-« Pareil à lui-même, à écouter les autres sans vraiment parler. Comme les deux autres ont travaillé à leur programme, j'ai regretté d'avoir fini mon livre. Winner entre deux vérifications me parlait, mais pas un mot de Yuy. »

Ils boivent lentement leur soupe en discutant, la serveuse revient avec la soupe pour Quatre. Duo s'étonne qu'il est déjà cette heure là. Ils se lèvent pour retourner dans la salle d'attente, il ne reste plus qu'Heero qui doit encore passer le pet scan maintenant.

Quand ils entrent, Winner est déjà là.

-« Je me demandais où vous étiez ! Merci Duo, c'est vraiment gentil, ça va me faire du bien. » Dit le blond en prenant la tasse chaude.

Maxwell s'assied à côté de l'Arabe.

-« Vous avez du travail à achever, Heero et toi. Wufei et moi, on se demandait, si on allait pas vous gêner. On pourrait déjà partir pour l'aéroport. » Propose Duo sans réelle conviction.

-« Je vois suffisamment Heero pour finir ce travail, ce n'est pas urgent. Allah sait quand on sera réuni à nouveau ! » Dit d'une voix triste Quatre.

-« L'année prochaine pour une série d'examen. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je préfère profiter de ce moment, un an c'est loin. » Affirme Winner.

-« D'accord, on reste. »

Le châtain se sent rassuré, il aime retrouver sa seule famille et partager du temps avec eux. Il apprécie beaucoup Quatre pour sa gentillesse, quoi qu'en vieillissant, il apprend à mordre, être plus dur, faire fi des sentiments des autres. Heero pour lui est un roc, un exemple, le natté ne tarit pas d'éloge sur le métis, si on le laisse faire. Que les deux asiatiques soient en froids n'est pas pour lui plaire. Ca va limiter les occasions de les faire se rencontrer.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu es sorti ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Il y a dix minutes, Heero devrait être là dans une demi-heure. Vous voulez repasser par « le Georgien » ? Je peux téléphoner pour qu'on nous prépare un plat de lasagne d'ici une heure, on ne devra pas trop attendre ! » Suggère l'Arabe.

-« Je suis pour.» Dit Duo avec un grand sourire. « Et toi Wufei ? »

-« Ca me va très bien ! » Affirme Chang.

-« Je vais téléphoner alors, vous pouvez tout rassembler, j'irai reporter le bol en même temps ! » Dit Winner en se levant pour partir.

Le blond parti, le châtain commence à regarder s'il n'a rien oublié de ranger dans son sac. Il prend après le portable de Yuy pour le mettre dans le sac du métis. Quatre arrive, il prend sa veste sur la chaise qu'il met sur ses épaules.

-« Le temps refroidit ! » Dit le blond alors qu'un frisson le parcourt.

-« C'est la faim, je crois ! » Réplique Maxwell.

-« Alors Wufei, ça te plaît de travailler avec Duo ? » Demande Quatre en regardant le Chinois.

-« C'est un travail comme un autre, avoir un endroit où dormir, de quoi manger, un travail, c'est déjà très bien. Puis Duo n'est pas un mauvais patron. » Admet Wufei de sa voix monocorde.

-« Travailler avec moi a au moins un avantage, Ouf ! » Plaisante le châtain.

-« Il y en a plus qu'un sinon, je ne serais pas resté ! » Lâche d'un ton plat Chang.

Maxwell perd son sourire à la réponse du Chinois. La porte s'ouvre sur Sally et Heero.

-« Voilà, vous êtes libre. Je préviendrais chacun de vous personnellement des résultats. Recommencez par manger léger. » Dit le médecin en les raccompagnant à la porte de l'hôpital.

-« Au revoir et merci ! » Dirent les quatre pilotes en partant.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le repas se passe comme la veille dans une bonne ambiance. Heero les reconduit jusqu'au « Georgien » avec sa voiture, elle lui sera nécessaire pour emmener tout le monde rapidement à l'aéroport.

Départ qui arrive trop vite au goût de Duo, les au-revoirs se font dans la salle d'embarquement avec une poignée de main pour Chang qui s'en va rapidement. Il vient de repérer un présentoir avec des livres. Autant prendre de la lecture pour la fin du voyage, même s'il n'apprécie pas tellement le format couverture souple et de poche.

Quatre, après avoir serré Maxwell dans ses bras part prendre sa navette privée. Il est temps pour lui de rejoindre sa société et ce qu'il n'a pas su assumer pendant ses deux jours.

Le natté serre également Heero dans ses bras avant de lui dire.

-« Si je dois faire des pièces, je t'appelle, mais ne t'y attends pas rapidement. »

-« J'attendrai mais j'aimerai voir ça ! J'espère que Wufei supportera l'inactivité de L2 et ses vacances. »

-« J'espère ! » Répond en soupirant Duo en cherchant son amant du regard.

-« On vient d'annoncer notre vol ! » Dit Chang du bout du couloir.

-« J'arrive, merci pour la compagnie agréable. » Dit le natté avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Yuy et de partir rejoindre le Chinois qui l'attend.

µµµ

Le vol de retour se fait sans encombres, Duo et Wufei finissent l'inventaire. Puis Chang commence la lecture du livre qu'il a acheté. Maxwell se plonge dans la consultation de son livre de caisse pour voir comment il vit.

Arrivé au port spatial de L2, les deux jeunes gens utilisent les transports en commun pour rallier leur domicile. Il est déjà minuit, mais comme c'est presque le seul moyen de transport sur L2, ils fonctionnent toute la nuit en période de travail. Seul certains quartiers plus à risque ne sont pas desservis après 22H. L'ex 02 et 05 font rapidement les trois kilomètres à pied qui les séparent de leur résidence.

-« Je fais vite un tour au bureau ! » Dit le natté après avoir ouvert la porte.

-« Dépêche-toi, je voudrais aller dormir, on ouvre dans huit heures, tu verras ça à ce moment là. » Précise Wufei en se dirigeant déjà vers la partie habitable.

-« Je veux être sûr que les alarmes sont mises ! » Se justifie le châtain.

Chang est déjà en train de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Après ça il se rend dans la chambre du natté pour se coucher dans le lit et l'attendre.

Maxwell arrive dans sa chambre au moment où le Chinois se glisse sous la couette. Duo enlève le dessus de son pyjama, après être passé à la salle de bain. Il vient se coucher dans le lit près de son amant. Quand il sent les mains de Wufei sur lui !

-« Je croyais que tu voulais dormir, qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'heures ! » Lâche d'une petite voix le châtain.

-« Un peu de gym ne fait pas de tord et facilité le sommeil ! »

Maxwell retient un soupir et vient embrasser Chang, ça lui fait plaisir qu'il n'est jamais rassasier de son corps, nuit après nuit, mais un mot d'amour lui réchaufferait le cœur.

µµµ

Le mardi 26 juin AC 197

C'est avec des traits assez tirés que Duo et Wufei font l'ouverture. Hilde arrive rapidement.

Maxwell regarde ce que la jeune femme a fait la veille.

-« Voilà l'argent que j'ai encaissé hier, plus le fond de caisse que tu m'as laissé. Il y a eu aussi deux paiements directement par carte, voilà les factures acquittées. »

-« Merci Hilde, tu n'as pas eu de problème ? » Demande le châtain en rangeant ce que son ouvrière vient de lui donner.

-« Non, voilà les commandes à préparer. Je crois qu'on n'a pas tout de stock, il faudra fouiller la décharge et démonter. » Affirme la brune en tendant trois papiers.

-« Je regarde, j'ai fini l'inventaire hier. » Dit le natté avec un léger sourire assez fier de lui

-« C'est bien, ça va déjà bien nous aider. » Avoue la jeune femme prenant une copie des commandes que vient de lui faire le châtain.

-« Prépare déjà ce qu'on a de stock avec Wufei. » Dit Duo en ouvrant son portable pour le brancher sur la tour pour transférer son inventaire.

Duo parcourt rapidement les commandes et son inventaire. Il sort de son stock, les factures faites hier par Hilde. Il espère que cette fois, il va savoir le maintenir à jour. Ils ont assez travaillé pour tout noter.

Hilde a raison, il va devoir parcourir la décharge de manière à avoir les pièces manquantes. Avec un soupir, il se lève et s'y rend pour repérer les emplacements et regrouper.

Un peu avant midi, Maxwell arrive avec les torses de deux Mobil Suit et la tête d'un autre. Pour qu'on démonte toutes les pièces encore utilisables.

-« Et notez toutes les pièces que vous rangez quand vous démontez, j'en ai marre de faire l'inventaire ! » Hurle le natté en se précipitant pour répondre au téléphone.

Schbeiker soupire devant l'agressivité du châtain, Chang regarde le plafond, secoue la tête avant de chercher le regard de la brune et faire un geste d'exaspération.

Duo revient avec une commande de petites pièces.

-« Rassemble ça ! » Ordonne l'ex 02 en tendant le papier à l'ex pilote d'Oz.

-« Il faut dormir la nuit, Patron. » Répond sèchement Hilde.

-« Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je n'ai pas assez dormi. Et je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles patron ! » Rappelle d'une voix sèche le natté.

-« Alors ne te comporte pas comme un, je ne vais pas moins bien faire mon travail. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Maxwell ronge son frein, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est comme ça aujourd'hui, le manque de sommeil est une excuse facile, mais il sait au fond de lui-même que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

La journée se finit enfin. Le natté n'attend pas son reste après avoir fait le souper, rangé la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle après avoir mangé.

-« Je vais me coucher, je me sentirai peut-être moins nerveux avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Précise Duo en quittant la cuisine.

-« Bonne nuit ! » Répond Chang du fauteuil dans le salon.

µµµ

Le mercredi 27 juin AC 197

Au matin, Maxwell se rend compte qu'il est seul au lit, il regarde le réveil : 6H30. Il soupire puis sourit. Wufei n'aura pas voulu le réveiller. En tout cas cette nuit lui a été profitable, il se lève pour passer à la salle de bain, il aura le temps de se laver les cheveux et les laisser sécher sans les natter directement. Duo prépare leur encas de midi et il sort aussi ce qu'ils mangeront au soir du congèlateur.

µµµ

La fin de la semaine est assez folle, ils n'ont pas le temps de se reposer, comme si tout le monde préparait la rentrée de début-août. Qu'ils veulent faire leurs stocks pour ne pas tomber en panne de pièces courantes ! Plus d'une fois, Duo du fouiller sa décharge pour pouvoir finir une commande. En fin de compte, il y a des morceaux de carcasse non démontée qui traînent partout dans l'atelier.

Ca rassure Maxwell, ils auront du travail pendant les trois semaines où son entreprise « Allnonsense » sera fermée. Ils ne finiront pas par tourner en rond car ils s'ennuient. Duo pourra aussi vérifier le grillage de sa décharge, le surplus de travail l'en a empêché plus d'une fois. C'est pourquoi, il garde ce qui est le plus précieux dans le hangar. Celui-ci est sous alarme et relié à la centrale Preventer la plus proche.

Si vraiment ils ont tout fait, ils pourront toujours aller faire un tour dans l'espace pour rechercher de la matière première. Le natté sourit, il est vraiment rassuré sur ces trois semaines où L2 est mort. Le châtain se calme aussi, Wufei ne s'ennuiera pas.

µµµ

Le lundi 2 juillet AC 197

La matinée vient de se finir, les trois jeunes gens ont eu le temps de faire une petite pause pour avaler leurs tartines, avant de reprendre le travail. Quand Duo voit les commandes qu'il doit honorer, il se dit que la semaine va sûrement être aussi folle que la semaine d'avant. En plus les gens sont pressés, ils veulent leur commande avant la fermeture la semaine prochaine.

-« Fermeture, Bon dieu ! » Dit Maxwell en se tapant le plat de la main sur le front.

Le châtain saute sur ses pieds, ouvre la porte de son bureau qui donne sur une passerelle qui surplombe le hangar. Il hurle.

-« Wufei ! »

Juste sur la passerelle sur sa droite, le Chinois apparaît dans son champ de vision.

-« Je ne suis pas sourd, Maxwell ! »

-« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais si près. Il faut que tu te rends à la bibliothèque, que tu prennes de la lecture pour quatre semaines. » Commence l'ex-02 en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Pourquoi ? J'irai au fur et à mesure pendant nos congés. » S'étonne Chang.

-« Elle ferme jusqu'au début août, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. » Avoue Duo en fuyant le regard noir posé sur lui.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui va rester ouvert ? Qui est-ce qui va rester ? » Demande un peu paniqué l'ex-05.

-« Un service de garde au dispensaire, au commissariat, la supérette du coin, les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de partir ou ceux qui ne veulent pas risquer de laisser leur bien sans surveillance. » Enumère Maxwell de plus en plus gêné voyant les yeux de son amant s'ouvrir de plus en plus.

-« Pourquoi on ne part pas nous aussi. Hilde m'a dit qu'elle allait voir le nouveau satellite de vacances. » Lâche Wufei parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester ici, s'il n'avait rien à faire.

-« Je fais partie de la dernière catégorie Wufei. Et que j'ai promis d'aller voir l'appartement de Hilde, de faire du mouvement qu'on croit qu'elle est là. » Se justifie Maxwell.

-« Ca va être mortel. » Dit Wufei d'un ton complètement démoralisé.

-« Il y aura du travail, moins parce que c'est les vacances. Tu vas aussi avoir le temps de lire, faire la grasse matinée, prendre le temps de te reposer. Alors maintenant, va à la bibliothèque, prend le temps qu'il faut, choisit tout ce qui te fait envie et des livres qui peuvent m'intéresser qu'on puisse en discuter. » Sourit tendrement Duo.

µµµ

Il y a déjà une bonne heure que le Chinois est parti que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée fonctionne. Le châtain étant le plus près s'y rend.

-« Sally ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Et oui, Duo, je viens avec les résultats. » Sourit le médecin.

-« Wufei n'est pas là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. » Dit Maxwell un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Il fait le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir et montre l'autre siège en face de lui.

-« Je le verrai après, ce n'est pas urgent. » Avoue la jeune femme en prenant place.

-« De toute façon, c'est moi que tu venais voir. » Admet le natté en se renversant dans son fauteuil pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ! »

-« J'ai discuté avec Wufei. Il n'a pas dû mettre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, mes examens ont duré un peu plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas encore complètement stupide. Alors j'ai des examens complémentaires à faire ? » Demande pragmatique le châtain.

-« Non, j'ai eu toutes les confirmations que je voulais. »

-« Alors ? » Questionne Duo.

De toute façon il n'a plus le choix, il ne sait rien changer à la situation.

-« Tumeur de deux centimètres au sein gauche, le tout est de voir si c'est bénin ou pas. » Commence à expliquer Sally.

-« Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, qu'elle est le traitement ? » Soupire Duo.

-« Je dois t'opérer, je te ramène avec moi. »

-« Non ! » Gronde Maxwell en se redressant sur son siège.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne la jeune femme de se faire rabrouer si violemment.

-« Je vais me faire opérer mais je dois m'organiser. J'ai une société sur les épaules. Les vacances commencent vendredi pour Hilde. Dimanche pour moi, je dois m'organiser avec Wufei, je ne peux pas laisser tout ça sans surveillance. » Commence d'une voix professionnelle le natté.

La porte s'ouvre sur un client, le silence se fait. Maxwell s'en occupe, Sally attend patiemment que le client reparte.

-« Duo, c'est urgent ! Ce n'est qu'une petite opération, il faut compter trois jours d'hospitalisation. » Insiste le médecin.

Maxwell prend son agenda au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Wufei.

-« Sally. » Dit poliment le Chinois.

-« Bonjour Wufei. » Répond la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

-« Tu as mes résultats ? » Questionne immédiatement Chang.

-« Tout est en ordre. » Dit Sally en ayant un sourire crispé.

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il manque un pour toi ! » Demande Wufei en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-« Parce que je dois me faire opérer, Wufei ! » Lâche Duo sans relever la tête puisqu'il continue de consulter son agenda.

Le Chinois passe de l'un à l'autre.

-« Et c'est grave ? » S'inquiète Chang.

-« Cancer du sein ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Il faut toujours que tu sortes du lot ! » Répond du tac au tac Wufei en secouant la tête de dépit, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. « Il va s'en sortir ? »

-« Mais oui, Wufei, il est jeune et en pleine forme. Il va se battre et ce n'est peut-être pas un cancer ! » Rassure le médecin.

-« Je peux être à Sank, le 17 juillet. Ca me laisse le temps de m'organiser. » Interrompt Maxwell.

-« Opération le 17 juillet. Il faut que tu sois à Sank le 16 pour les examens chez l'anesthésiste. Il faut prendre une chambre à l'hôtel pour Hilde ? » Demande Sally après avoir rangé son agenda.

-« Ce n'est pas avec Hilde que je suis et cette personne n'a pas besoin de chambre. » Dit Duo en soupirant.

-« Si tout va bien ! Tu pourras sortir le 21 juillet, c'est le samedi. » Sourit la jeune fille.

-« Il me restera une semaine de congé avant de rouvrir. » Sourit également le natté rassuré sur cet état de fait.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Po.

-« Sally, je n'ai pas le choix. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Il y aura une radiothérapie à faire aussi Duo, si c'est un cancer. » Continue le médecin en donnant ses explications sur le traitement.

-« C'est quoi ce truc là ? » S'étonne Maxwell en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Des rayons sur la partie opérée, après cicatrisation. » Reprend Sally.

-« A Sank ! » Panique le natté en se redressant sur son siège.

-« Non, ça je peux demander que ce soit fait au dispensaire de L2. » Rassure directement Po.

-« Alors je le ferais. » Tranquillise le châtain.

-« Tu les aurais fait de toute façon Duo ! » Se fâche un peu le médecin.

-« Tu n'es pas ma mère, Sally ! » Rage légèrement Maxwell.

-« J'aurai préféré pour les antécédents familiaux avant opération. » Dit d'une petite voix Sally en regardant ses mains.

Wufei se lève de sa chaise, le natté le regarde partir vers le hangar.

-« Tu devras recommencer doucement Duo. Ne pas forcer physiquement, surtout au début. » Précise la jeune femme sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme est un peu comme Heero, qu'il va au bout de lui-même.

-« Il n'y a que deux hommes ici, je ne peux pas demander à Hilde de faire un travail de mec, comme Wufei ne peut pas tout assumer, c'est ma boite ! » Gronde le châtain.

-« Toi non plus, Duo, tu ne peux pas tout assumer. Fais-toi aider, si ça ne va pas demande un coup de main à un de tes ex-coéquipiers, ils seront ravis de t'aider. » Assure le médecin d'une voix douce.

Le natté éclate de rire.

-« Qui ? Sally, qui ? Sûrement pas Trowa avec le cirque, ni Quatre avec sa société fondamentalement plus grosse que la mienne et Heero a mieux à faire, il a la paix à préserver. » Développe le châtain.

-« C'est à cinq que vous êtes fort ! » Rappelle le médecin.

-« Parce que nous avons nos forces propres, Sally. Quand on est ensemble on devient invincible ! J'ai déjà vaincu des cancers, je vaincrais celui-ci, si s'en est un ! » Affirme Maxwell de la détermination dans le regard.

-« Je te retrouve. » Sourit le médecin.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me battrai pas Sally ! Mais j'ai d'autres vies à protéger en plus de la mienne. »

-« Ta vie est la plus importante. » Affirme Pô.

-« A tes yeux peut-être pas forcément aux miens. Tu m'expliqueras la suite du traitement au fur et à mesure. »

-« Comme tu veux ! »

-« Si on a tout réglé, j'ai du travail sur la planche si je veux être dans de bonne disposition pour l'opération. » Dit Duo en se levant pour reconduire le médecin à la porte de son entreprise.

-« Tu dois être à Sank pour le 16 juillet pour les examens pré-opératoire. »

-« J'y serai, ça ne m'arrange pas, mais j'y serais. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Ca te laisse la première semaine de congé pour t'organiser. Tu veux une chambre commune ou seule, tu as le choix. » Se ravive Pô.

-« Commune, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul. » Dit Duo en se retournant pour prendre le téléphone pour répondre.

µµµ

Comme la semaine précédente, elle file sous la surcharge de travail. Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire ouf ! Qu'ils se retrouvent vendredi 6 juillet à 17H.

-« Voilà, j'ai fini journée, semaine. Passez aussi de bonnes vacances. Je reviendrai vous ennuyer dès le 30 Juillet. Duo, voilà le double des clefs de mon appartement, tu es un ange. Je mettrais les lampes sous programmateurs, modifie l'heure quand tu viens que ça ne fasse pas téléphoné. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, je montrerai ça à Wufei, je dois m'absenter pendant cinq jours, mais il prendra la relève. »

-« Ok, c'est sympa de sa part ! »

La brune passe ses bras autour du torse de son ami et met sa tête sur sa poitrine. Hilde partie, Chang vient.

-« Ils nous restent demain, puis on ferme ? » Demande avec espoir le Chinois.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a pas des choses à finir, mais je peux le faire seul, tu es ouvrier toi, pas indépendant. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu le dis ! » Propose Wufei, en espérant qu'il n'aura pas trop besoin de lui pendant ses vacances.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Dit Duo en s'avançant, il finit par lui prendre le menton pour l'embrasser. Ils sont dans un angle de mort de la porte, donc ils peuvent le faire sans vrai risque. Maxwell a à peine déposé ses lèvres sur celles du Chinois que celui-ci se recule.

-« On pourrait nous surprendre. » Lâche d'un ton accusateur Wufei avant de partir vers l'atelier.

Toutes les commandes ayant été préparées, mais pas toutes enlevées, Chang sait qu'il peut remettre en ordre le hangar. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne remettent pas les outils en place au fur et à mesure, mais tous les morceaux de Mobils Suits n'ont pas encore été complètement démontés.

Ce qui est inutilisable, parce que cassé ou tordu, va dans la broyeuse qui sert de contenaire avant d'être utilisé pour la fonderie.

µµµ

La première semaine de congé, Duo et Wufei font une cure de sommeil se levant passé 10H, mais se couchant à la même heure. Maxwell a remis en état sa clôture, Chang lui a donné un coup de main pour changer le grillage côté sud, celui qui donne sur la route, ce dernier commençait à avoir des signes de faiblesse. Le natté a repéré plusieurs endroits où on a essayé d'entailler le grillage, mais comme Duo a préféré mettre le prix et prendre un à haute résistance, ils ne sont pas arrivés à le couper.

D'avoir vu ça, le Chinois comprend mieux que le natté ne veut pas laisser son commerce sans surveillance, parce qu'ils n'ont pas repéré les malfrats.

-« Tu devrais mettre une caméra sur ce côté. » Dit Wufei alors qu'ils sont en plein travail à remplacer justement le grillage.

-« Tu vas t'amuser à regarder les images de surveillance pour voir qui vient ? » Demande Duo un petit sourire narquois posé sur ses lèvres.

-« Elle peut-être fictive pour dissuader. » Propose Chang en tirant de toutes ses forces pour maintenir le grillage en place.

-« Je ne tiens pas à me la faire voler. Ca me coûterait plus cher en matériel à remplacer et puis ça voudrait dire que je suis plus riche et que ce que je mets derrière ses grillages à encore plus de valeur. » Explique le natté soudant le grillage au poteau.

-« Elle n'est pas facile la vie sur L2 » Peste le Chinois.

-« C'est pour ça que je l'aime. » Sourit Duo en passant à un autre point de soudure.

µµµ

Le dimanche 15 juillet AC 197

Duo regarde son hangar, tout n'est pas encore parfait, il ne sait pas être à la foire et au moulin. Il y a encore pas mal de pièces à démonter qui traînent à droite et à gauche.

Il faut dire qu'à part le moment du changement du grillage et être venu deux fois avec Duo à l'appartement de Hilde pour savoir ce qu'il devrait faire et où il se situait, Wufei n'a pas fait grand chose à part lire. Ce que lui pardonne volontiers Maxwell, il est en congé.

Le téléphone sonne dans la maison.

-« Duo ! Sally pour toi. »

-« Merci Wufei. » Dit-il en prenant le combiné qu'on lui tend. « Allô ! »

-« Salut Duo, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi avec l'anesthésiste à 15H demain. »

-« C'est tôt, je dois regarder quand j'ai une autre navette. Je devais arriver à 17H, normalement. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une autre, c'est les congés ici ! » Rage intérieurement Maxwell de voir ses projets chamboulés.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça ! Quatre vient te chercher avec sa navette privée, il y a une réunion à Sank demain en soirée. » Rassure directement le médecin.

-« C'est gentil de sa part. » Sourit le natté.

-« Heero a annulé ta réservation, ne te tracasse de rien. On se voit demain, avant ton rendez-vous chez l'anesthésiste. »

-« Merci pour tout. » Dit le châtain vraiment soulagé.

-« C'est naturel Duo, Quatre m'a dit qu'il serait chez toi à 8h30, soit prêt, il y a quand même cinq heures de voyage entre L2 et Sank.(1) »

-« Je serai prêt ! » Affirme Duo.

Le natté regarde à nouveau son hangar et soupire. Ca ne sert à rien de se leurrer, tout ne sera pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Ca devra être repoussé à la rentrée. Si Duo veut pouvoir être d'attaque pour la réouverture, il devra se reposer après l'opération.

-« Wufei, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis au hangar. » Dit Maxwell en déposant le combiné à sa place.

-« D'accord, je ferai le repas du soir. » Offre Chang.

-« Merci. »

Quand le Chinois l'appelle pour manger, le natté est en nage. Au moins il a bien avancé et il est relativement fier de lui, il a inscrit sur un papier au fur et à mesure, ce qu'il démontait et rangeait. Il aura trois jours pour l'inscrire dans l'inventaire. Avec la sécurité qu'il a installé sur son portable, il aurait perdu plus de temps qu'autre chose. Son programme s'auto-sauvegardant automatiquement dans une page spéciale quand l'ordinateur se coupe après cinq minutes d'inactivité. Un petit programme de sa fabrication, on n'est jamais trop prudent pour protéger son avoir.

-« Je prends une douche rapide et je viens. » Dit Duo en arrivant à la cuisine.

-« Rapide, ça ne restera pas chaud éternellement. » Dit d'un ton sec Wufei.

-« Je ne vais pas venir à table dans cet état. » Lâche le natté.

Chang détaille le jeune homme couvert de sueurs, de traces de cambouis sur la joue et les bras. La frange est plaquée sur son front. Le Chinois plisse le nez.

-« Tu me couperais l'appétit même ! »

Maxwell sourit et file sous la douche, pour en ressortir moins de dix minutes après propre comme un sou neuf. Il passe un short, attrape un tee-shirt au hasard qu'il met tout en descendant les escaliers pour retrouver Wufei à la table de la cuisine où ce dernier en a profité pour servir les assiettes. Chang a presque fini de manger, une assiette à soupe est retournée sur celle de Duo pour la garder au chaud.

-« Merci ! » Dit Maxwell en s'installant devant son repas.

-« Tu pars toujours à 11H pour attraper la navette ? » Questionne le Chinois en raclant sa sauce avec un morceau de pain.

-« Non, Quatre vient me chercher à 8H30, on y va en navette privée. » Répond le natté en commençant à manger de bon appétit son plat.

-« Tu rentres quand ? » S'informe Wufei en quittant la table en ramassant son assiette pour la glisser dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Normalement le samedi 21 juillet, je te le confirmerai de toute façon. Ca va aller ? Je suis désolé de te laisser seul ici. » Se chagrine le châtain.

-« Tu ne t'en vas pas pour partir en vacances non plus ! J'ai mis sur ton lit les trois livres que j'ai fini, si tu as le temps de les lire, nous pourrons en discuter à ton retour. »

-« Sinon, je les lirais la semaine de repos. Au moins on pourra faire quelques choses ensemble, lire de concert. » Propose avec un grand sourire l'ex-02.

Wufei lui sourit et commence à débarrasser le reste de la table, Duo s'étant resservi.

Juste avant de se coucher, Duo prépare son sac. Chang s'étonne de le voir prendre son portable et des feuilles de papier.

-« Tu le prends avec toi ! Je croyais que tout avait été fait ! » S'étonne le Chinois déjà installé dans le lit.

-« Oui, sauf ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Soit je le fais maintenant, soit quand je suis hospitalisé. » Répond le natté en rajoutant quelques sous-vêtements et chaussettes dans le sac sur la commode.

-« Tu n'auras pas le temps de lire ! » Soupire Chang.

-« Wufei, il n'y a pas tellement, j'aurai sûrement le temps de faire les deux. » Déclare le natté en se glissant dans le lit près de son amant.

µµµ

Le lundi 16 juillet AC 197

Quand Quatre arrive, les deux jeunes gens finissent de déjeuner, Wufei toujours en pyjama de soie.

-« Winner un café. » Propose Chang en se levant pour lui prendre déjà une tasse au-dessus de l'évier.

-« Non, merci, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, le créneau du décollage est entre 8h45 et 9H » Admet un peu gêné le blond de ne pas avoir prévu plus de temps.

Duo attrape son sac à ses pieds.

-« J'ai mon GSM, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas ! » Recommande Maxwell en prenant sa veste au porte-manteau dans la hall.

-« Maxwell, je ne suis pas un bébé, je sais prendre soin de moi ! » Lâche d'un ton sec Wufei.

-« N'oublies pas l'appartement de Hilde. » Rappelle le natté en passant sa veste en jeans.

-« Non, comme de brancher les alarmes de la maison, si je sors. Vérifier que le circuit du hangar, de la décharge sont branchés. Je sais Maxwell, tu me l'as assez répété cette semaine. » S'énerve presque le Chinois.

-« Désolé Wufei, à samedi, enfin j'espère. » Dit un peu penaud le châtain.

-« A samedi, Duo. »

Le natté lui sourit et s'en va à la suite de l'Arabe, une voiture les attend devant la porte.

-« En voiture en plus. » S'étonne l'ex-02, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vue quand il a ouvert la porte à son ami.

-« Oui du port spatial, location pour ne pas perdre de temps avec les transports en commun et puis Robert n'apprécie pas non plus que je les emprunte. » Explique Winner en s'installant dans la voiture.

-« Bonjour, Robert, je t'ai repéré le jour où on a dîné au restaurant avant les examens, mais pas le jour de l'examen. Tu fais du bon travail. » Félicite le natté.

-« Je l'ai récupéré à l'aéroport, voilà pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne risquais pas grand chose avec trois pilotes de Gundam autour de moi. Il ne faut pas devenir parano, non plus. »

-« Je ne suis pas parano, mais je ne crois pas que Wufei se rend compte que L2 n'a rien à voir avec L5. » S'indigne Maxwell en se renfermant un rien.

-« Je ne parlais pas de toi Duo. Mais de Robert, s'il pouvait il me mettrait une puce pour me suivre à la trace. » Plaisante l'Arabe.

-« Tu sais que je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Sally, si un de vous avait eu des résultats positifs ! » Réalise le châtain.

-« Tu es le seul Duo, mais tu vas t'en sortir. » Affirme le blond en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté.

-« J'espère bien parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu le temps de profiter de la vie moi, pour l'instant. » Bougonne Maxwell.

Quatre lui sourit puis le sert dans ses bras, juste avant que la voiture ne s'arrête sur le macadam devant la navette de Winner et Cie.

Les jeunes gens s'installent pour le décollage, puis Robert les laisse pour se rendre dans la cabine de pilotage et leur laisser de l'intimité.

-« Alors ton idylle avec Relena prend forme ? Heero ne t'en veut pas ? Et Elle ? » Questionne avec frénésie le châtain.

-« Tu veux un scoop ? » Demande le blond avec un grand sourire.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Duo se tourne plus vers Winner pour recueillir ses confidences.

-« Heero n'a jamais eu de l'amour pour Relena. » Dit doucement l'Arabe.

-« Hein ! Pourtant tu m'as dit. »

-« Oui je sais, je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas un GPS mon empathie, je ressens des choses, mais je me trompe parfois de cible. » Rit Quatre.

-« Ha bon ! » Lâche Duo les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ne voyait pas l'empathie de son ami comme ça, mais tout compte fait c'est tellement difficile de cerner ses propres sentiments alors ceux des autres.

-« Plus que tu peux le croire. Pour Heero, Relena c'est le symbole de la paix. » Avoue Winner avec un sourire de complaisance.

-« Sa colombe ? »

-« J'adore ta métaphore, mais c'est ça! Juste un symbole auquel il tient énormément, mais qu'il n'aime pas pour elle, mais pour ce qu'elle représente. Dorothy a fini par le comprendre et le faire comprendre à la belle en question. Qui j'espère va venir chercher refuge ailleurs. » Dit sur un ton rêveur Winner.

-« Un certain blond qui se meurt d'amour pour elle, je suppose ça t'arrangerait. » Sourit le natté.

-« Oui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de me voir comme ça, pourtant Dorothy l'a vu, elle. Elle n'arrête pas de me faire des regards désolés. » Avoue le blond.

-« Dis Quat', je ne veux pas te leurrer, mais il me semble que tu me parles plus de Dorothy que de Relena. Tu ne crois pas que ? » S'arrête de parler Maxwell, le visage tendu vers son ami.

-« Relena me plait plus physiquement. » Admet Winner en grattant son menton.

-« Mais ! » Sourit le natté.

-« Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que tu as dis. » Avoue Quatre en souriant.

-« Tu as raison, il n'est pas au point ton GPS à sentiment. » Rit Duo.

-« Et toi et les amours ? » Questionne l'Arabe.

-« Ca va, je rêvais d'une relation plus tendre, mais bon. Ce n'est pas un tactile alors je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. » Excuse l'ex-02.

-« Et c'est qui ? » Demande l'ex-04.

-« Je le dirais quand il acceptera lui-même qu'on le dise, je suis désolé Quat' »

-« Je respecte ça, Duo, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te dépose à l'hôpital et je file sur le palais de Sank. Sally t'attend pour te montrer ta chambre et te mener chez l'anesthésiste. » Explique Quatre.

-« Merci de tout organiser, je n'ai presque plus à penser. » Soupire d'aise le natté en se laissant aller sur son siège.

-« Tu t'occupes de guérir, on s'occupe du reste. Tu t'es occupé de notre moral plus d'une fois pendant la guerre. C'est le retour de l'ascenseur. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on le fait mais parce qu'on a envie. »

-« Du coup je me sens moins seul dans l'épreuve. »

Winner tique mais ne dit rien.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) N'ayant pas trouvé la durée des voyages intergalactiques, j'ai inventé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le lundi 16 juillet 197 AC

Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à la Terre se passe sans encombre. Une voiture banalisée attend Quatre sur le macadam. Winner fait le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital pour y déposer Duo, avant de filer vers le palais de Relena.

Sally attend Maxwell dans son bureau au sous-sol.

-« On peut me montrer ma chambre après le rendez-vous chez l'anesthésiste ? J'ai mon portable avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul. » Demande le natté après avoir serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Le jeune médecin ouvre de grands-yeux.

-« Pourquoi l'as-tu pris avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire pendant l'opération ? »

-« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais du travail en retard. » Lâche Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il était vraiment embêté de ne pas avoir pensé à ça en le prenant avec lui.

La porte s'ouvre sur Heero, il travaillait à encoder des dossiers dans la pièce attenante au cabinet du médecin.

-« Je m'en occupe, il sera sous haute surveillance. »

-« Vraiment, je n'en rate pas une moi, pour vous casser les pieds ! » Rougit le châtain.

-« Il ne sera pas envahissant, je le reprendrais avec moi ce soir, je te le ramène après ton opération. » Rassure directement le métis.

-« Je te complique la vie, je te fais courir, faire des trajets en plus ! » Peste le natté de sa bêtise.

-« Heero est en repos. Du coup, il les passe ici, ça ne va pas le changer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Réconforte Sally.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas fini ton inventaire ? » S'étonne Yuy en voyant Duo sortir son portable et quelques feuilles de papier.

-« Si Ro' mais c'est pour le maintenir à jour. J'ai démonté hier, il faut que je les encode maintenant. » Explique le natté en se redressant.

-« Je viendrais te faire la dictée, alors ! » Sourit timidement le brun.

-« Duo, vous discuterez après, l'anesthésiste t'attend. » Insiste Po.

-« Bien, je te suis et je te confie Didi à toi ! » Dit Maxwell en lui tendant le portable.

-« J'amène tout ça dans ta chambre et je t'y attends. » Répond Heero en prenant également le sac de voyage du natté.

-« T'encombres pas, je passe par ici après ! » Dit Duo en commençant à suivre Sally.

-« Si tu veux. »

-« A tout de suite. »

µµµ

Arrivé chez l'anesthésiste, ce dernier ausculte rapidement Maxwell, écoute son cœur, vérifie sa tension.

Après il fait passer au natté un test de coagulation en faisant une gratte au niveau du lobe de l'oreille, en surveillant combien de temps il faut pour que ça ne saigne plus.

Le médecin lui fait une prise de sang, avant de poser les électrodes, pour qu'il puisse passer un électrocardiographie,

-« Vous avez déjà été opéré ? » Demande l'anesthésiste en voyant une légère cicatrice un peu au-dessus des reins.

-« Non, enfin si se faire enlever une balle par un coéquipier et se faire recoudre à vif, c'est une opération, alors oui ! Mais pas dans un hôpital ! » Avoue le natté en restant bien droit comme lui a demandé le médecin.

-« Celui qui a fait ça a fait du beau travail. » Approuve l'anesthésiste.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue. » Sourit Duo.

-« A vif, on peut dire que c'est barbare. » Frissonne légèrement l'homme.

-« A l'époque, on n'a pas eu droit aux honneurs comme maintenant. Dans un hôpital, ça aurait été pour me faire exécuter illico. Il n'allait pas me laisser une balle dans le corps non plus. » Explique le natté en se retenant de soulever les épaules.

-« En tout cas c'est un travail parfait ! » Avoue le médecin.

-« Comme tout ce qu'il fait en général. » Admet fièrement l'ex 02.

L'anesthésiste reprend le dossier de Duo pour le compléter.

-« Réaction à la morphine ? Au tranquillisant ? Analgésique ? » Demande le médecin.

-« Pas à ma connaissance, je n'en ai jamais eu. »

-« Votre dossier n'est pas des plus complets ! » Soupire l'anesthésiste.

-« Je ne vais pas inventer ce que je ne sais pas, vous pourrez le compléter après l'opération. » Sourit Duo en se tournant vers lui.

-« Voilà, vous êtes libre, on se revoit demain si vous résistez au tranquillisant. » Dit le médecin en tendant la main au châtain.

-« On sera fixé demain. Bonne fin de soirée. »

-« Vous aussi. »

Duo retourne vers le bureau de Sally où Heero l'attend toujours.

-« Ca te dirait de ne revenir ici que pour 20H ? » Demande Pô en souriant au natté.

-« Je peux ! » S'exclame Maxwell surexcité.

-« Tu avais raison Heero. Oui, tu peux, on s'est occupé de ton inscription. Mais il y a changement de service à 22H. L'infirmière de ton service est au courant, donc il faut revenir bien avant cette heure. » Explique Sally.

-« Bon j'avais du travail, mais il y aura toujours un autre moment pour le faire. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de goûter déjà la nourriture de l'hôpital. » Avoue l'ex 02 en remettant déjà sa veste.

-« Je te le confie Heero, ne l'égare pas. » Plaisante le médecin.

-« Je le ramènerai à l'heure ! » Dit Yuy en se levant et se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demande tout sourire Maxwell. « Où est mon sac ? »

-« Dans ta chambre, tout est rangé, sauf Didi que j'ai déjà mis dans ma voiture dans une cache dans le coffre. » Répond le métis alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

-« Si on vole ta voiture ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Il faudrait déjà passer l'antivol. » Affirme le brun.

-« Fabrication maison ? »

-« Avec code changeable. Que veux-tu faire ? » Demande l'ex-01.

-« Il est un peu tôt pour manger. Tu veux bien me montrer ton appartement ? J'ai envie de voir où tu vis. »

-« Hn »

µµµ

L'appartement d'Heero se situe en bord de mer, dans la partie qui surplombe le port. Duo avait fait rapidement le tour du cinq pièces composées d'une hall avec deux portes : une donnant sur la salle à manger et salon d'une pièce, et l'autre porte sur la cuisine équipée. A la fin de la pièce de séjour, il y avait deux chambres séparées par la salle de bain.

La visite finie, Maxwell se poste devant la fenêtre qui donne sur une petite terrasse, de là il regarde le port. Yuy après avoir déposé l'ordinateur de Duo sur le bureau de sa chambre et de l'avoir mis sur secteur pour qu'il recharge retourne dans le salon.

-« La vue est magnifique. J'adore la Terre. » Lâche le natté quand il sent la présence de son ami dans son dos.

-« Pourquoi n'y vis-tu pas ? » Questionne le métis surpris par cette révélation.

-« Parce que je ne me sens chez moi que sur L2, j'ai combattu pour la libérer, pour qu'elle puisse devenir autre chose qu'un satellite pouilleux. Je veux continuer à la voir devenir autre chose que ce qu'elle est. Ca me blesse qu'elle soit devenue une colonie usine, mais je n'arrive pas à abandonner mon passé qui y est ancré. J'ai besoin de mes racines, c'est ma force. »

La voix de Maxwell se casse.

-« Duo ! » S'alarme le brun en faisant un pas en avant vers le jeune homme.

-« J'ai peur Heero comme je n'ai jamais eu peur. Je n'ai pas le contrôle de ma vie et ça me fait peur ! » Avoue dans un murmure le natté.

Yuy s'avance encore d'un pas et tourne son ami. Il voit toute la détresse du monde dans les yeux bleus améthyste.

-« Ca me fait bizarre que tu sois plus grand que moi ! » Dit Heero en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« De pas grand chose Ro', juste trois, quatre centimètres ! » Sourit Duo.

Le métis l'attire à lui, comme l'aurait fait Quatre pour le rassurer. Puis il le relâche avant de dire.

-« De quoi as-tu tellement peur ? »

-« De l'anesthésie, de l'opération, d'y rester. J'ai rien vécu. J'ai demandé pour une opération sous hypnose. Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il m'a demandé de trouver une période heureuse de plus ou moins trois semaines qu'il puisse m'y ramener. On en a discuté, mais il avait peur, car dans ces périodes à chaque fois, il y a une grande tristesse qui y est rapportée, alors il a dit que je ne rentrais pas dans les critères. »

-« Et ta vie avec Wufei ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Je m'étais peut-être idéalisé une relation amoureuse, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne me sens pas si bien que ça. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre avec lui, qu'on ait une relation autre qu'amicale, mais il n'y a pas d'échange complet. » Admet le châtain.

-« Hn »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre, les mots ne le rassureraient pas ?

Le natté se retourne vers la fenêtre pour regarder les bateaux entrer et sortir du port.

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter la foule, de remettre un masque, on peut manger ici ? » Demande Duo sans oser regarder le brun.

-« Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour te faire à manger. » Dit Heero en partant directement vers sa cuisine.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé. On peut se faire livrer. » Interpelle Maxwell en se retournant vers le brun.

-« J'aime cuisiner ! » Avoue le métis en souriant légèrement.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn ? »

-« Merci ! » Dit simplement le natté.

Le brun lui sourit un peu plus et part vers la cuisine. Des bruits de casseroles se font rapidement entendre. L'ex-02 finit par venir le rejoindre.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Je vais faire des spaghettis avec une sauce maison, c'est presque fini. Il y a juste la sauce qui doit mijoter un peu. » Explique Heero en mélangeant dans un poêlon.

-« Ca sent très bon en tout cas ! »

-« Sauce préparée plus des touches personnelles. J'espère que tu aimeras. » Dit Heero en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Je ne suis pas difficile. »

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance tout en discutant.

-« Si tu n'étais pas déjà inscrit, je t'aurai gardé pour la nuit, je t'aurai amené tôt au matin que tu ne restes pas seul. » Dit tout d'un coup Heero.

-« Ca va aller Ro' Si j'avais cru qu'un jour tu te serais soucié de moi autrement que pour que je reste performant pour les missions. » Taquine Maxwell.

-« C'était une bonne excuse ! » Murmure Yuy.

Duo n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris et s'il a bien compris qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

µµµ

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il monte dans la voiture du métis.

-« Non mais en vue oui. Mais il est pris alors j'attends ! » Répond simplement le brun.

-« Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas des avances ? » Questionne le châtain heureux de savoir que son ami connaît ce sentiment, il a bien évolué depuis la guerre.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il le prendrait très bien, il est trop droit pour ça ! » Avoue Heero en mettant le contact.

-« J'espère que tu ne devras pas attendre trop longtemps ! »

-« L'avenir me le dira. Allez dors bien, je passe demain après ton opération. » Dit Yuy en s'arrêtant devant l'hôpital.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » Proteste le natté.

-« Si pour ramener Didi ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Ro' »

-« J'en ai envie aussi. »

-« A demain. »

Le châtain l'embrasse sur la joue et puis sort de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'hôpital en secouant une dernière fois la main quand il remarque que le métis n'a pas encore démarré.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, une tenue d'opération trône sur le lit. Il prend son GSM et fait le numéro de Wufei, celui-ci décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« Oui ! »

-« J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. » Dit doucement le châtain en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-« Ca ne va pas Duo. » S'inquiète Chang.

-« Si tu me manques. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici ? » Questionne le Chinois.

-« Heero était à l'hôpital, on est allé à son appartement pour se faire un spaghetti. Et toi ça va ? »

-« Oui, j'ai mis toutes les alarmes, j'allais monter lire au lit, tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir. »

On frappe à la porte de la chambre et elle s'ouvre sur une infirmière.

-« Je te laisse, je te sonne après l'opération. » Dit le châtain en raccrochant.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? » Demande l'infirmière.

-« Oui ! »

-« Voilà ceci est à mettre. » Explique l'infirmière en lui tendant un suppositoire.

-« C'est pourquoi ? » Questionne le patient en regardant l'enveloppe de plastique qu'il a en main.

-« Vider les intestins, c'est mieux avant une opération. Sinon, vous ne pouvez plus boire, ni manger à partir de minuit. Vous devez être à jeun. Passez une bonne nuit ! » Dit la jeune femme en quittant la chambre.

-« Merci pour tout ! » Dit-il quand la porte se referme sur l'infirmière

Le natté tourne pourtant en rond dans la chambre, il allume la télévision mais rien ne lui plaît. Il voit les livres qu'on a mis sur la table de nuit, Maxwell en prend le premier : « _Les fleurs du mal »_ de Baudelaire. Le châtain s'assied sur le lit et commence à le lire, mais il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Il regarde sa montre, il n'est que 21H. Alors il se lève et va jusqu'au bureau des infirmières.

-« J'ai vu un magasin 24h/24 au coin de la rue, je vais jusque là voir s'ils n'ont pas un mot croisés ou un truc du genre. »

-« Il y a celui de ma collègue, si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une ou deux pages ! » Propose l'infirmière de garde en prenant déjà le livre où le bic maintient la page que l'autre infirmière est en train de remplir.

-« Vous êtes sure, ça ne va pas la gêner ? » Demande un peu embarrassé le natté.

-« Non, ça arrive souvent, voilà vous avez un bic ou crayon ? » Questionne l'infirmière de nuit.

-« Oui ! Non. » Se reprend Duo en revenant sur ses pas. « C'était dans la pochette de mon ordinateur, désolé. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problème ! » Dit la jeune femme en lui donnant un crayon noir avec une gomme au bout.

Avec ça, Maxwell ne s'ennuie pas. Quand l'infirmière de nuit vient pour sa ronde de 23h, il s'étonne même de l'heure tardive. Il met donc le suppositoire et va se préparer pour la nuit. Se laver avec le gel préopératoire dans le cabinet de toilette attenant à sa chambre. Il ne sait pas qui a préparé ses affaires, mais il a vraiment fait les choses consciencieusement, il ne cherche rien.

-« C'est signé Heero. » Sourit Duo.

Un petit tour par la toilette le suppositoire agissant déjà et il se met au lit.

µµµ

Le mardi 17 juillet AC 197

Au matin, une infirmière rentre dans la chambre, elle sourit en voyant que Duo a déjà passé sa tenue d'opération.

-« C'est bien ça ! Bon je vais vous mettre ceci sur la tête que vos cheveux ne se baladent pas. » Dit la jeune femme en ramenant la tresse au sommet du crâne avant de l'emprisonner dans un filet couleur vert.

Puis elle lui administre un tranquillisant après avoir placé une perfusion dans la main droite puisqu'il sera opéré du côté gauche.

-« Pas de piercing ? De fausses dents ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Non ! »

-« On va venir vous chercher rapidement. »

Maxwell regarde l'heure sur sa montre : 7h30. Il la remet dans la table de nuit.

Quinze minutes passent, avant que l'infirmière ne rentre à nouveau dans la chambre.

-« Oh ! Vous ne dormez toujours pas ! » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Pourquoi je devrais ? »

-« Les trois-quarts dorment avec le tranquillisant. » Avoue l'infirmière en décalant le lit.

-« Me voilà encore dans la minorité. » Soupire le châtain.

Le lit est poussé vers les ascenseurs pour être descendu au bloc opératoire.

-« Voilà, je vous laisse dans de bonnes mains, à tout à l'heure. »

-« Hm ! »

La porte du bloc s'ouvre sur une autre infirmière, Sally à sa suite.

-« C'est le grand jour Duo ! Ce n'est pas moi qui opère, mais je voulais assister. » Dit Po en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du natté.

Le châtain lui prend la main. Elle lui masse l'épaule dans un geste rassurant.

-« Ca va aller ! »

-« Monsieur Maxwell on ne dort pas ? » S'étonne l'anesthésiste.

-« Et non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici, c'est moi ou le médicament ? » Demande Duo en frissonnant.

-« Un peu des deux, le bloc opératoire n'est pas chauffé comme les chambres. » Répond Sally.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je compte jusqu'à cinq et on va voir Morphée, un, deux, trois,… » Dit le médecin en injectant le sédatif dans l'attache de la perfusion.

Duo n'entendit jamais le quatre.

µµµ

Il est presque midi quand il sort de sa torpeur dans la salle de réveil.

-« Ah ! Monsieur Maxwell nous revient, on va vous ramener dans votre chambre, l'opération a très bien marché. » Explique le médecin chargé de surveiller les constantes dans la salle.

-« Froid ! » C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire.

L'homme prend la couverture sur le pied du lit et la remonte.

-« Infirmière ! Vous pouvez appeler le service pour faire remonter monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Bien docteur. »

Le natté essaye de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir ce qui se passe autour de lui mais sans succès, il y a trois autres personnes dans la pièce couchées dans des lits. Avant même que les infirmières ne descendent, le châtain s'est endormi.

Elles le remontent assoupi pour remettre son lit à sa place. Dans les dix minutes Heero pousse la porte avec l'ordinateur de son ami qu'il met sur la table de nuit. Comme Duo ne réagit pas, il s'assied sur la chaise près du lit et il attend.

Vers 13h le natté bouge un peu, gémit, puis ouvre les yeux, il voit le métis sur la chaise qui a baissé son livre et le regarde.

-« 'Lut, 'longtemps t'es là ? » Dit Duo d'une voix pâteuse.

-« Depuis midi. »

-« Quelle heure ? »

-« 13h10. »

-« 'Fais quoi ? » Murmure Maxwell en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-« Je lisais en attendant que tu te réveilles. » Sourit le métis.

-« Rien d'autre à faire ? »

-« Non ! »

Voyant les yeux de Duo se refermer, Heero reprend son livre en recommence sa lecture. Il vient de tourner sa troisième page, que la voix du châtain le retire de sa lecture.

-« 'Lis quoi ? » Questionne le châtain comme s'il ne s'était pas endormi entre temps.

Heero redescend son ouvrage.

-« Ce qui était sur ta table de nuit, _La science de la logique_ d'Hegel ne me tentait pas. J'ai essayé de commencer _Les fleurs du mal_, j'ai été moins loin que toi. » Avoue le brun en s'avançant un peu sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son ami. « Mais le troisième devrait te plaire. _Fleurs captives_ de Virginia C. Andrews. »

-« 'Sais pas, Wu' préparé. » Dit Maxwell.

-« Je m'en doute. »

-« Soif Ro'. »

-« Je vais voir si tu peux boire. » Dit le métis en mettant un signet dans le livre avant de se lever.

Il revient dans les dix minutes avec un yaourt nature, un verre et une petite bouteille d'eau. Il dépose le tout sur la table de nuit.

-« Je vais te redresser. Les infirmières voulaient savoir si tu avais mal ? » Dit Heero en s'avançant vers le lit.

-« Un peu mais ça va ! 'Ai connu pire. » Dit Duo en serrant les dents alors que Yuy passe son bras derrière le dos du natté.

-« Oui mais cette fois, on peut te donner quelque chose, l'autre fois je n'avais rien à te proposer. » Avoue le brun en tirant le châtain sur son torse, une fois appuyé le métis redresse le lit de deux crans.

-« L'anesthésiste a cru que c'était un professionnel qui m'avait opéré. » Lâche Maxwell dans un soupir de soulagement que ce soit fini.

-« Ca va, tu es bien mis ? » Demande Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit avec un petit sourire.

-« Comme un roi ! Pourquoi souris-tu? »

-« Je te trouve adorable avec ça sur la tête, tu devrais l'adopter. » Plaisante Yuy.

-« Oh merde ! »

Le natté veut faire le mouvement pour l'enlever, mais sa main droite est prisonnière de la perfusion l'en empêche. Il veut le faire de la main gauche, la douleur transforme ses traits.

-« Bouge pas ! » Dit simplement le brun en joignant les gestes à la parole pour ôter le protége-cheveux.

Puis il s'assied sur le lit prend la bouteille, l'ouvre et sert un verre d'eau avant de le diriger vers la bouche de Duo.

-« Si tu ne vomis pas. Dans une heure, on essaiera le yaourt. » Explique le métis en redescendant le verre.

-« Ro', je peux me débrouiller, rentre chez toi ! »

-« Je n'ai rien à faire, je suis bien ici. Je suis utile même. Quand on aura enlevé la perfusion tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements ! » Répond Heero en remettant le verre vers la bouche du natté qui boit une gorgée.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas été ici ? » Questionne le châtain pour briser le silence.

-« Vérifier mes programmes en cours, je finirai l'encodage des dossiers de Sally, je regarderai les mises à jour des anti-virus. Peut-être autre chose, si j'ai reçu des commandes à préparer. »

-« Ro ! » Coupe le natté.

-« Hn ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment depuis la fin de la guerre ? » Demande Duo se rendant compte qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'il croyait, que son ami ne travaille pas à la garde de Relena, ni a maintenir la paix.

Devant la non réaction du métis, Maxwell lui prend le verre des mains et commence à boire seul avec la main qui a la perfusion.

-« Ro ! » Insiste le châtain puisque le silence s'éternise.

-« Ne bois pas trop, laisse ton estomac assimilé. » Prévient Yuy pour ne pas devoir répondre à la question qu'on vient de lui poser.

-« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Relève Duo voulant sa réponse.

-« J'ai fait un temps la protection de Relena, mais je ne voulais pas de ses avances alors j'ai monté la garde qui est à son service et j'ai quitté le château. J'ai pris mon appartement et j'ai été trouver Sally pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Je me suis fait engager dans une société d'informatique où j'y vends mes services à distance, je crée les programmes, je vais parfois les installer, je conçois tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis payé à la commission. » Enumère le brun.

-« Ca te plaît ? » Demande Maxwell ne voyant pas briller une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux de son ami.

-« C'est rentable, mais ça ne m'occupe pas à plein temps ! » Avoue le métis.

-« Pourquoi le fais-tu alors si ça ne te plait pas plus que ça ? » Questionne le natté, il ne se voyait pas travailler continuellement à quelque chose qui ne lui apportait pas de bonheur.

-« C'est rentable et me laisse du temps pour aider, être disponible quand on a besoin de moi. » Explique Heero.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de te rendre heureux ! » Constate le châtain un peu triste.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu l'es toi ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Bien, mais pas heureux, je l'avoue. » Répond un peu penaud Maxwell.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally. Le brun se lève directement pour laisser l'accès au malade.

-« Alors, il paraît que tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? » Demande Po en s'avançant dans la pièce pour se mettre près du lit.

-« Fatigué ! » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas mal ? » Questionne le médecin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Un peu quand je bouge le bras au niveau de l'épaule, c'est pour ça que j'évite. » Explique le châtain.

-« Demain, je vérifierai l'état de l'incision. Si tu as mal, tu sonnes, on t'amènera de suite des antidouleurs. Pas de nausées en buvant ? » Demande Sally pour faire les bilans postopératoire.

-« Non, mais maman poule ne me laisse boire qu'une gorgée à la fois. » Sourit Duo en regardant Heero.

-« Et bien, il a raison ! Tu n'as pas encore touché au yaourt ? » Réalise Pô en le voyant trôner sur la table de nuit.

-« Pas vraiment faim. » Bougonne Maxwell.

-« Ne te force pas, la perfusion sera enlevée quand on sera sûr que tu n'as pas de séquelles postopératoire, donc quand tu auras mangé. » Développe le médecin.

-« Vous avez tout eu ? » Demande le natté.

-« On doit encore analyser, mais il était temps Duo, elle faisait déjà presque trois centimètres, elle grandissait vite. Allez, je vous laisse. » Dit Sally en se levant.

-« Oui mais vous avez tout eu ? » Redemande le châtain.

-« Je crois bien. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez enlevé ? » Demande Heero.

-« Ablation de la tumeur ainsi que du tissu mammaire et quelques ganglions dans l'aisselle et la raideur à l'épaule est due à ça. » Dit le médecin en arrivant à la porte.

Maxwell soupire, puis il se tourne vers la table de nuit pour ouvrir le tiroir.

-« Outch ! »

Heero se précipite.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il un peu inquiet.

-« Ca va Ro', il va bien falloir que je me débrouille seul, tu ne vas pas rester tout le temps ! »

-« Si de 10H à 20H pendant ton hospitalisation. » Dit Heero sans vouloir regarder le natté.

-« … » Duo dévisage le métis avant de dire. « Il y a des heures de visites à respecter, c'est une chambre commune même si je suis seul pour l'instant. »

-« Chambre privée, on fait ce qu'on veut ! » Murmure Yuy.

-« J'avais demandé une chambre commune. » Se fâche un peu Maxwell.

-« Pour ne pas être seul ! Puisque je te tiens compagnie... » Tente le brun sans aller au bout de sa pensée.

-« Ro' »

-« En chambre commune, tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu vas tomber. » Complète Heero les yeux suppliants.

-« Ro' »

-« J'avais envie de rester avec toi pour le peu qu'on se voit, ça te gêne ? » Hasarde le métis de moins en moins sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-« Tu va finir par t'ennuyer. » Argumente Duo. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas avoir de la compagnie, mais il pense à son ami qui lui n'est pas obligé de rester enfermé.

-« J'ai de la lecture si tu dors, demain je prends mon portable. » Sourit Heero pour rassurer le natté.

-« Tu as vraiment envie de perdre ton temps ici ? » S'étonne Maxwell en regardant le métis qui fuit toujours un peu son regard.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu es celui que je vois le moins. » Argumente Yuy en le regardant en face.

Le châtain le scrute un moment, avant de lui sourire.

-« Si tu le prends vraiment comme ça, alors reste mais ne viens pas te plaindre. »

-« J'assume pleinement ma décision, alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Demande Heero en se mettant près de la table de nuit.

-« Mon GSM et, si tu veux bien, aller m'acheter un carnet avec des mots croisés, des jeux. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lire. »

-« Je te conseille le livre de Virginia, _Fleurs captives_, si tu n'as pas envie de lire, je le reprendrais ce soir pour le finir. » Dit Heero en mettant sa main sur le tiroir de la table de nuit.

-« Prends-le, ce soir je dors. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tiens ton téléphone, je vais t'acheter ça, comme ça tu pourras sonner à Wufei sans oreilles indiscrètes. » Annonce Yuy en se rendant déjà vers la porte.

-« Ro' ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande un cahier de jeux. » Précise le natté de peur que son ami ne le prenne mal.

-« Je sais. »

Le métis est à peine parti que Duo compose le numéro de son copain.

-« Ah ! Duo, je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Dit Chang avant même de lui dire allô !

-« Sally sort d'ici, elle croit qu'ils ont tout enlevé. »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ici tout va bien, il y a un fax qui est arrivé pour de la marchandise. Le téléphone a sonné aussi, j'ai laissé aller le répondeur. »

-« Tu as raison, c'est les vacances. Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Non et toi ! Tu as commencé à lire ? » Questionne le Chinois en déposant son livre dans le fauteuil pour consacrer un peu de temps à son amant.

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai commencé _Les Fleurs du mal_, mais je n'aime pas trop. Ro' me conseille plus _Fleurs captives_. »

-« Oui, il n'est pas mal si tu veux lire pour te divertir. »

-« Wufei, c'est le but premier pour moi, j'essayerai de finir _Fleurs du mal_, mais pour l'instant j'ai du mal à rester concentré sur un truc. » Avoue le châtain.

-« C'est dû à la narcose, elle ne va pas s'éliminer de ton corps du jour au lendemain. Comment ça se fait qu'Heero connaisse _Fleurs captives_ ? » Demande Wufei en s'installant mieux dans le fauteuil.

-« Il l'a commencé en attendant mon réveil, il va même le reprendre ce soir pour le finir. »

-« J'espère qu'il le ramènera avant ton départ, c'est un livre que je dois rendre. » Lâche un peu plus agressivement le Chinois.

-« Oui, Wufei, demain matin. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Et les autres personnes de ta chambre, ça va ? Pas de problème ? » Demande Chang ne voyant plus trop quoi parler avec son amant.

-« Je suis seul, c'est pour ça que Ro' me tient compagnie. » Dit un peu gêné l'ex 02.

-« C'est gentil de sa part. Quand tu auras quelqu'un d'autre, il ne sera pas obligé de le faire. »

-« Merci ! » Lâche vexé le natté.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ! » S'étonne Wufei.

-« Tu présentes ça comme si c'était une corvée de rester avec moi ! » Bougonne légèrement le châtain.

-« Mais non ! Sonne-moi demain pour me donner d'autres nouvelles ! » Déclare le chinois ne voyant plus trop de quoi parler.

-« Oui, pas de problème. »

Duo n'a pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que son amant a coupé.

Le natté soupire et se laisse aller contre son coussin, il ferme les yeux.

Quand Heero revient il voit que le châtain s'est rendormi. Silencieusement il dépose ce qu'il a acheté sur la table de nuit et reprend le livre pour le continuer.

Ce qui réveille l'ex-02, c'est l'infirmière qui entre avec les tartines du souper.

-« Avez-vous mangé votre… Oh ! Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez ! Vous pouvez allumer la lumière « ne pas déranger » quand c'est comme ça Monsieur Yuy. » Dit la jeune femme en déposant les plateaux sur la table près de la fenêtre.

-« J'y penserai la prochaine fois mademoiselle Chloé, s'il y en a une ! » Sourit le métis. « Il n'a pas encore mangé son yaourt, je voulais lui proposer mais comme il dormait. »

Quand l'infirmière ressort, Duo demande.

-« Il est quelle heure Ro' qu'on amène déjà ça ! » Baille à se décrocher la mâchoire le natté.

-« 17h30. Tu as le temps, on va essayer le yaourt avant. » Dit Heero en déposant le livre sur la table de nuit.

-« J'ai soif Ro' et je voudrais faire pipi. »

-« Dans quel ordre ? » Demande Yuy en se levant déjà.

La porte s'ouvre sur Chloé.

-« Je viens changer votre perfusion, elle est presque vide. »

-« On peut l'enlever, je n'ai pas vomi ! » Insiste le natté.

-« Vous n'avez pas encore mangé, on l'ôtera sûrement la prochaine fois. » Sourit l'infirmière en voulant accrocher la perfusion pleine.

-« Donnez-la-moi, il avait besoin d'aller à la toilette. Je vais la tenir pour qu'il y aille. » Dit Yuy en tendant la main.

-« Je peux amener un urinoir. » Propose l'infirmière.

Duo vire au rouge.

-« Ca va aller, on va se débrouiller. » Répond le brun.

La jeune femme partie, la perfusion dans une main, l'autre sur le bras de Maxwell, Yuy s'apprête à soutenir son ami.

-« Vas-y doucement, met d'abord les pieds sur le sol ! Ca va, tu es stable ? » S'enquiert le métis.

-« Ca tangue un peu, mais ça va ! J'en ai marre de cette tenue, tu crois que je peux remettre un pyjama ? » Demande Maxwell en avançant à petit pas.

-« On le fera après ! »

D'un pas de ministre, ils arrivent aux toilettes.

-« Je vais m'asseoir Ro' » Propose le natté en prenant appui sur l'épaule du brun.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » S'inquiète directement Heero.

-« Si mais cette saloperie m'ennuie. » Râle Duo en tenant un pan de sa blouse d'opération.

-« On aurait du commencer par le pyjama. » Admet Yuy.

-« Par le yaourt, on m'aurait enlevé la perfusion. » Peste Maxwell.

-« Aussi. »

L'ex-02 se sent un peu gêné de devoir vider sa vessie en présence du métis, mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, il discute avec lui, comme si la situation était normale.

-« Voilà, j'ai fini ! »

Heero attrape l'avant-bras de son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

-« J'ai l'impression d'être un petit vieux ! » Bougonne Duo en repartant à petit pas vers son lit.

-« Tu es juste quelqu'un qui était au bloc opératoire il y a dix heures. Viens par ici que je prenne un pyjama et un boxer. »

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne Maxwell en rougissant légèrement.

-« Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! »

-« Ce n'est pas à toi… » Commence le châtain.

-« Tu préfères l'infirmière. » Coupe le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas, elle c'est son boulot ! » Avoue le natté.

Yuy assied pourtant Maxwell sur le lit, attache la perfusion à la tige prévue à cet effet, puis il détache la tenue d'opération avant de prendre le dessus de pyjama et de passer la perfusion dans la manche droite et de remonter pour arriver à la main de Duo qui s'en étonne.

-« Tu fais ça souvent ? »

-« En puériculture, ils ont parfois des ruptures d'aide pour s'occuper des jeunes enfants et des bébés. » Explique Heero tout en attachant la veste de pyjama.

Après il fait lever l'ex-02 pour mettre ses mains sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement et le faire glisser en gardant son regard dans celui du natté. Il prend l'autre boxer sur le lit et alors que le châtain prend appui sur les épaules du métis, ce dernier le lui passe rapidement essayant de garder son regard dans celui de son ami qui rougit.

-« Allez assied-toi que je passe ton dessous de pyjama. » Ordonne l'ex 01.

-« Après je mange ce yaourt que je récupère ma liberté ! » Râle Maxwell pour se donner contenance.

Une dernière fois le brun fait lever Duo pour finir de l'habiller, puis il l'installe confortablement dans le lit, tourne la table de chevet pour que la tablette soit en face du natté. Alors Heero s'assied sur le lit en face de son ami.

-« Tiens ta cuillère, je tiens ton pot ! » Dit doucement Yuy comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à un adulte.

-« Ro' » Réprimande le châtain.

-« Tu récupères vite en tout cas. » Constate le brun en mettant le pot de yaourt dans la main avec la perfusion.

-« La seule fois où je me rappelle être resté alité c'est le lendemain du jour où tu as enlevé la balle. Si je veux pouvoir reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine, il faut que ça aille vite. » Admet Duo en enfournant un peu de yaourt.

-« Wufei va te donner un coup de main ? Hilde aussi non ? » Demande Heero en se levant du lit pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-« Je n'ai rien dit à Hilde ! » Avoue Duo en prenant une autre cuillère.

-« C'est ton amie ! » S'étonne Yuy en se retournant vers le natté qui finit de manger.

-« Oui, je sais mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se tracasse pendant ses congés. Je lui dirai après. Je peux en avoir un autre, j'ai faim ! »

Le métis sourit.

-« Si tu n'as pas de nausées, on soupera d'ici une demi-heure. Ca allait Wufei ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Oui, pareil à lui-même. Tu veux faire un mot croisé avec moi ? » Demande Duo pour changer de sujet de discussion, surtout qu'il constate qu'elle s'enlise.

Heero revient vers le lit et s'assied à côté du natté.

-« Tu aimes ça au moins ? » Demande Maxwell en prenant le cahier que lui a ramené son ami tout à l'heure.

-« Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ? »

-« Mais non pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si j'aime, je n'en ai jamais fait ! » Avoue Yuy en évitant le regard fixé sur lui.

-« Comme quoi ! » Le châtain ouvre le cahier, l'installe sur la tablette et prend le crayon. « Ceci c'est un mot fléché, les définitions sont dans la grille, un mot croisé en général les définitions sont en dessous ! » Commence-t-il à expliquer

-« Hn »

-« En cinq lettres, ne dira rien (se) » Lit l'ex-02.

Yuy fronce les sourcils, ce qui fait sourire le natté.

-« (Se) taira et j'écris T A I R A. » Voyant le visage de son ami s'éclairer, il reprend. « Tu as compris le principe, on continue. »

Quand Chloé revient à 18H30 pour voir l'état de la perfusion.

-« Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé. Je venais enlever la transfusion. » Dit un peu déçue l'infirmière.

Duo tend sa main.

-« Le yaourt est passé ! Pris dans mon mot croisé, j'ai oublié que j'avais faim. »

-« Alors je vais l'enlever. Monsieur Yuy, Malika a demandé à ce que vous veniez lui lire une histoire et la coucher, elle a vu votre voiture sur le parking ! » Explique la jeune femme tout en retirant la longue aiguille de la main du natté.

-« C'est qui Malika ? » Demande le châtain en regardant le métis.

C'est pourtant l'infirmière qui répond tout en désinfectant le petit trou.

-« Une petite fille de quatre ans en dialyse, avant elle venait puis repartait. Maintenant elle est en dialyse constante, si on ne trouve pas un donneur d'ici un mois, il n'y a pas de bon espoir. Elle doit en faire tous les jours du coup elle ne sort plus d'ici ! »

-« Il ira, tu m'as déjà consacré ta soirée d'hier, ta journée, elle te réclame. » Affirme l'ex-02.

Chloé partie, Heero se lève et va chercher leurs plats de tartines avec du fromage à tartiner, de la salade de fruits en dessert.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ro' ? » S'étonne Duo en sentant son ami beaucoup plus froid depuis cinq minutes.

-« Je ne suis pas compatible, c'est pour ça que mon dossier médical était déjà fait. Je ne saurais pas la sauver non plus celle-là ! » Murmure Yuy.

Maxwell passe le revers de sa main sur la mâchoire du métis en disant.

-« Je suis désolé ! »

-« Moi aussi ! »

-« Tu veux que je demande à voir si je suis compatible ? » Demande le châtain en tournant son visage vers le brun.

-« Tu n'es pas un donneur acceptable ! » Lâche Heero.

-« Et pourquoi ! » S'indigne l'ex 02.

-« Ton opération. On ne sait pas encore si c'est bénin et puis tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Ca ne me soulagera pas plus que tu te sacrifies pour elle. Tu ne sais rien des dons d'organe et de ce que ça changerait dans ta vie ! Ce n'est pas une chose à faire sur un coup de tête, pour faire plaisir ! » Argumente sèchement l'ex-01.

-« J'espère qu'on trouvera ! » Finit par dire le natté.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Ils mangent en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Trouvant le silence pesant Duo demande à la fin du repas.

-« Tu aimes les mots croisés ? »

-« C'est divertissant, je n'en ferais pas un loisir, mais c'est mieux que de tourner en rond. A deux c'est très amusant. »

Yuy débarrasse la tablette pour qu'il puisse reprendre leurs mots croisés.

-« Va t'occuper de Malika. Je vais aller faire ma toilette et lire un peu _Les Fleurs du mal_. »

-« Je repasse avant de partir. » Dit le brun en arrivant à la porte de la chambre.

-« Ce n'est pas obligé. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je peux te lire une histoire aussi si tu veux pour t'endormir ! »

Duo éclate de rire, mais s'arrête rapidement en portant sa main vers le côté gauche.

-« Duo ! Ca va ! Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire de l'humour ! » Panique Heero en revenant vers le lit à grands pas.

-« Ca va Ro', tu es adorable en maman poule, ça me change qu'on s'occupe de moi. Prends le livre maintenant et à demain. J'ai sommeil, je serai encore vite couché, je crois ! » Avoue le châtain.

-« A demain ! » Dit Heero en fermant la porte.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Duo ne passe pas une bonne nuit. Il se réveille plusieurs fois à cause de la douleur. Il a toujours beaucoup bougé en dormant. Wufei s'en plaignant même parfois, c'est même une raison pour laquelle, certains matins le natté se retrouve seul dans son lit.

Si pendant la journée, l'opéré avait fait attention de ne pas trop bouger, de faire des gestes lents. La nuit, ce n'est pas le cas.

Le mercredi 17 juillet AC 197

Au matin, le châtain râle de se faire réveiller par l'infirmière qui vient pour prendre ses constantes, sa tension et sa température.

-« Vous pouvez-vous rendormir. » Dit la jeune femme en partant.

-« Ouais ! C'est ça, je fais ça sur commande moi. » Peste Duo.

Il essaie bien de somnoler, mais le sommeil le fuit. Il est presque heureux quand on lui amène le déjeuner, ça va l'occuper un peu.

Après le natté se rend dans sa petite salle de bain pour se laver.

-« Allez Maxwell bouge ton cul, tu as des choses à faire ! »

Il s'assied dans son lit et reprend _Les Fleurs du mal_, ce n'est pas en lisant cinq pages à chaque fois qu'il l'a en main qu'il va le finir. Cependant, _La Science de la logique _D'Hegel, Wufei peut faire une croix dessus, même le titre ne l'attire pas. Par contre, Duo est persuadé qu'il appréciera énormément _Fleurs Captives,_ déjà rien qu'aux dires de son amant, ainsi qu'aux recommandations d'Heero. Mais il le lira pour son propre plaisir puisqu'il n'a pas plus emballé le Chinois que ça.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que Maxwell recommence la même page et poème, il va arrêter son calvaire ici. Il met un signet, dépose le livre pour prendre celui de mots croisés. Il décide de faire une grille pour se détendre avant de faire son inventaire.

Juste au moment où il allume son portable, la porte s'ouvre sur Heero. Le natté l'accueille avec un sourire radieux.

-« Tu as une petite mine, tu n'as pas bien dormi toi ! » Commence Yuy.

-« Ca m'a beaucoup lancé, avoue le châtain. Je ferai une petite sieste dans l'après-midi. »

-« Pas de problème, j'irai voir Malika pendant ce temps là ! Pourquoi cette tête ? » Demande le brun devant le regard triste du natté.

-« J'aurai voulu la rencontrer, mais on ne me laissera sûrement pas circuler sans toi ! » Admet Duo en se renfermant encore un peu plus.

-« Tu veux aller la voir ou que je te l'amène ? » Propose le métis en allant déposer son portable sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-« Et ses parents ? » Questionne Maxwell trouvant étrange qu'Heero puisse prendre la gamine dans le service pour lui amener.

-« La maman est seule, elle travaille pour payer les frais médicaux. Le père a disparu dans la nature quand on a constaté l'insuffisance rénale. » Explique Yuy en revenant vers le lit.

-« Oh ! »

-« Tu allais faire ton inventaire. » Constate le brun en voyant le portable et la liste sur la tablette.

-« Oui. Je préférais aller la voir au moins, je bougerais. » Avoue le châtain.

-« On fera ça dans l'après-midi, quand Sally sera passée. Allez pousse-toi un peu qu'on puisse travailler. » Dit Heero en éloignant un peu la tablette pour pouvoir s'installer dans le lit à côté du natté.

Bien mis, Yuy prend les papiers pour commencer la dictée. Duo grimace quand il monte son bras gauche au niveau du clavier de son ordinateur. Le brun ne dit rien, mais l'observe.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande le métis quand il constate que les traits du châtain se détendent.

-« Hm ! »

-« Catalyseur 8' trois pièces, catalyseur 20' une pièce. »

Maxwell lui sourit quand il voit le brun chercher des pièces de moteur pour ne pas que le natté doive changer les pages de son programme. Heero continue de dicter et cocher ce qu'il a dit jusqu'au moment où le châtain grimace pour la cinquième fois.

-« Donne-moi le portable et dicte-moi ! » Ordonne le métis.

-« Ro' »

-« Ou on fait une pause, ça ne sert à rien de forcer, tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure. »

Avec un profond soupir le natté pousse le portable vers son ami.

-« Je veux le finir maintenant ! »

Ils reprennent leur travail jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Sally. Heero sauvegarde l'inventaire.

-« Bon on va voir ça ! » Dit le médecin en déplaçant la table de chevet pour arriver plus facilement au lit. Yuy en profite pour se lever également.

-« Enlève ton dessus de pyjama. » Ordonne la jeune femme.

Voyant les grimaces du natté, Heero s'avance pour l'aider.

-« Laisse-le faire s'il veut reprendre en mobilité, il doit faire bouger les muscles. Il n'a pas demandé d'antidouleur donc ça été supportable. » Affirme Po.

Le médecin s'avance pour regarder la petite incision au niveau du sein gauche après avoir enlevé le pansement. Elle touche la zone opérée.

-« Ca à l'air dur, non ! » Demande Duo avec une pointe d'angoisse dans les yeux.

-« C'est normal. Mais ça ne suinte pas, la plaie est nette. Tu cicatrices bien et rapidement. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Je peux prendre une douche ! » Demande avec enthousiasme le natté.

-« Demain, samedi tu pourras sortir. Evite le déodorant au niveau de la plaie comme les savons parfumés. » Explique Sally tout en refaisant le pansement.

-« Je peux sortir samedi. » Sourit à pleines dents Maxwell.

-« Sans problème pour moi ! Heero va te réserver une place sur le vol vers L2 de samedi, après je te ferai tes papiers de sortie. Rhabille-toi et à demain, je t'expliquerai les suites de ton opération vendredi. »

-« Je sens que ça va moins me plaire ça ! » Soupire le natté tout en rattachant les boutons de son pyjama.

Yuy revient déjà vers le lit pour s'y installer afin de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Il tire sur la table de nuit pour la remettre au-dessus d'eux.

-« Il est coupé ! » S'étonne le brun en voyant le portable éteint.

-« C'est parce qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus pendant cinq minutes. Programme spécial contre piratage. » Sourit fièrement le châtain.

Le métis rallume l'ordinateur.

-« Donne-le-moi, il y a plusieurs opérations à faire avant qu'il redevienne opérationnel. »

Maxwell introduit un code sous forme de date.

-« Los Angeles, la première fois qu'on s'est tous rencontré. » Dit Heero en voyant ce qu'inscrit le natté.

-« Oui, tu as la même je parie ! »

-« Hn. » Admet le métis.

Voyant Duo aller récupérer les pages d'inventaires dans un dossier caché, Yuy s'avance et lui prend le portable des mains. En plusieurs clics et au moins cinq minutes de recherches. Le brun trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

-« Ingénieux, je n'y aurai pas pensé. Tu devrais le faire breveter, ça te rapporterait gros. » Affirme Heero.

-« Oui mais s'il est commercialisé, mon pc n'est plus aussi sécurisé. Ce qu'il fait que c'est bien, c'est que si je n'avais pas été rechercher mes documents là, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Si mon ordinateur n'est pas fermé par quelqu'un, il est protégé. Donne-moi ma sacoche du portable, s'il te plaît. »

Yuy se penche pour l'attraper et la tend au natté. Il regarde le châtain farfouiller dedans, puis lui tendre un cd rom.

-« Tiens, c'est le programme d'installation, tu peux le mettre sur ton portable. Je te demande juste de ne pas le commercialiser. Ou alors en faisant une version non automatique ! » Dit Duo. Voyant que le métis ne le prend pas il rajoute. « Tu n'en veux pas ? »

-« C'est ton travail Duo ! Ton idée ! »

-« Et alors tu vis de tes idées autant les protéger. »Affirme le natté en lui remettant le cd rom sous le nez.

-« Juste pour moi, alors ! » Admet le métis en le prenant.

-« Il n'y en aura que deux ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu ne l'as pas proposé à Wufei ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Il n'est même pas sur les tours du travail. Il y a un code d'installation. » Se rappelle Duo.

-« La date ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, je sais ce n'est pas intelligent de toujours utiliser le même mot de passe, mais bon ! » Rétorque le natté en soulevant les épaules avant de se crisper.

Comme Duo est devant l'ordinateur, Heero prend les feuilles de papier pour lui dicter les quinze dernières pièces, et puis il se lève pour se rendre à la table pour mettre le cd rom dans une pochette et en sortir le livre qu'il a emprunté.

-« Je te rends _Fleurs captives._ »

-« Tu l'as dévoré dis-donc. » Dit ébahi le châtain en le déposant sur la table de chevet.

-« Hn, il y a une suite. Je vais sûrement l'acheter ! Quand ça me plaît, j'aime l'avoir. »

Du bruit se fait dans le couloir, Maxwell fronce les sourcils.

-« Service d'étage. » Explique Yuy à l'interrogation muette du natté.

Duo regarde sa montre : 11H30.

-« Seulement ! » Soupire le châtain.

-« Tu t'ennuies ? » Demande le brun en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami.

-« Non, mais ça ne passe pas, manger va m'occuper. »

-« La sieste aussi. Après on ira voir Malika, il sera presque l'heure de souper, et il te restera deux journées de calvaire. »

-« Ro' ! Ce n'est pas contre toi ! » Dit tristement le natté.

Heero se rassied sur le lit face au châtain.

-« Je le sais très bien Duo ! Lis _Fleurs captives_ ça te fera passer le temps, c'est très divertissant. »

-« Wufei n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Si je veux pouvoir discuter avec lui de nos lectures, il faut que je finisse _Les Fleurs du Mal._ » Admet en soupirant Maxwell.

La porte s'ouvre sur une infirmière qui apporte un plateau.

-« Où je dépose ça ? » Demande en souriant la jeune femme brune, le regard posé sur le métis.

-« Sur la table de chevet, je vais déplacer la table pour qu'on puisse manger en tête-à-tête. » Sourit Heero avant de passer la main sur la joue de Maxwell.

Duo pique un fard, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami. L'infirmière va chercher le deuxième plateau, qu'elle donne au natté presque brutalement. Ce dernier s'est levé et attend que Yuy débarrasse la table.

-« Elle est sympathique celle-là ! » Raille le châtain en regardant partir la brune.

-« Excuse-moi ! Elle me court après depuis des mois. J'ai essayé de la repousser gentiment comme j'ai fait avec Relena, mais elle s'acharne. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'ai des principes, je suis buté, obstiné. Par rapport à toi, on ne peut pas dire que je suis un modèle de courtoisie et de sympathie. Je suis froid au premier abord. Il faut s'accrocher pour que je prenne confiance dans les gens et pourtant… » Explique Heero tout en ouvrant le premier plateau.

-« Ta gueule Heero ! » Lâche le natté.

Yuy se renferme, ses gestes se font plus lents.

-« Ro' regarde-moi ! » Insiste le châtain.

C'est ce que fait le métis même s'il a dur de soutenir le regard bleu améthyste, celui du brun devient fuyant.

-« Ce n'était pas une insulte, j'avoue que ça prête à confusion. Si on ne s'arrête que sur ton physique, tu es à couper le souffle. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, ça ajoute au charme. Heero ! Tu es canon ! Voilà ton problème, tu as un type de beauté qui saute au visage, du coup on veut aller plus loin et te connaître mieux. Surtout que tu as un aspect premier qui dégage un "foutez-moi la paix !" Alors, on a envie de briser la glace, de te connaître et de découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ce que tu mets pour qu'on ne t'approche pas. »

-« Hn »

Duo sourit avant de compléter son exposé.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, donc tu ne sais pas avoir confiance dans les autres. On t'a utilisé depuis trop d'années pour que tu laisses tomber tes barrières comme ça ! Odin le premier a brisé la confiance que tu avais dans l'humanité quand tu as réalisé qu'il se servait de toi comme passeport et qu'il t'aurait abandonné après sa mission au moment de se recycler. J ne t'a recueilli que parce qu'il avait besoin d'un pilote, je suppose qu'il te connaissait d'avant, t'avait repéré avec Lowe. Ce vieux fou savait tes capacités, que tu serais un bon soldat prêt à obéir et à mourir pour sa cause. Tu as confiance en ta capacité de t'en sortir, en ta force. Mais tu as un doute sur ce qui motive les gens à venir vers toi. Tu as peur qu'on veuille t'utiliser encore une fois et que tu ne puisses pas dire non. On ne t'a pas appris à dire un non catégorique, plein de conviction, on t'a appris à obéir ! » Achève le natté tout en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui qui plus d'une fois a eu envie de baisser la tête.

-« Ce n'est pas un tableau flatteur que tu dresses de moi ! » Soupire le métis en regardant la table où son plateau attend d'être consommé.

-« Je ne veux pas te flatter, j'essaie de t'expliquer pourquoi tu déchaînes les passions. »

-« Viens manger ! » Dit un peu plus froidement Yuy.

Duo avance avec son plateau toujours dans les mains que Heero prend pour le déposer sur la table en face du sien.

-« J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû ? » Finit par demander Maxwell au milieu du repas vu que le métis ne dit plus rien.

-« Non ! »

-« Ro' » Insiste le natté sachant que ce n'est pas vrai.

-« Comment veux-tu que je rencontre la bonne personne avec tout ce que tu m'as dit ? » Finit par dire en soupirant une fois de plus le brun.

-« Tu as dit que tu avais quelqu'un en vue. Et puis tu aimes plutôt séduire que te faire courir après. Ca doit te mettre mal à l'aise ! Tu as dit « il », là ce sont des femmes, c'est peut-être pour ça. Ce serait des hommes qui te tourneraient autour, tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie de les repousser. » Affirme le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ne le vois pas comme sexe, mais comme entité à part entière. Je sais ce qu'il vaut et ça me suffit. » Explique Heero en découpant un morceau de viande.

-« Je voudrais bien le rencontrer moi ce type ! Sous ton regard, il a l'air vraiment bien. » Admet le châtain en secouant légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Il ne l'est pas que pour moi, sinon il ne serait pas pris ! » Rappelle tristement le brun.

-« Tu marques un point là ! » Sourit Duo.

La dernière bouchée avalée, Maxwell bâille.

-« Va te mettre au lit. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« L'infirmière va me réveiller en venant chercher les plateaux. » Soupire le natté en mettant sa tête sur son avant-bras posé sur la table.

-« Elle passe à 16H en amenant une tasse de café. »

-« Tu connais bien les horaires. » S'étonne le châtain en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Je vis la moitié de ma vie dans cet hôpital Duo ! Soit je suis dans le bureau de Sally, soit en puériculture. » Explique Heero en rassemblant les deux plateaux pour libérer de la place pour mettre son portable sur la table.

-« Pourquoi tu ne suis pas des études pour en faire ta profession ? » Demande Duo en s'installant dans le lit.

-« J'ai une place qui me laisse la possibilité de bouger, de la disponibilité. Et puis je veux pouvoir immigrer si c'est nécessaire pour le rejoindre. » Expose Yuy en allumant son portable, avant de chercher la batterie dans la sacoche pour le mettre en charge continue.

-« Il n'est pas à Sank ? » S'étonne le natté en bâillant une fois de plus.

-« Non, il vit dans les Colonies. Dors, si je fais trop de bruit, tu le dis, j'ai prévu autre chose pour m'occuper. »

-« Ca m'a toujours bercé ton cliquetis. 'Me gêne pas vraiment. »

Trouvant la phrase fort peu audible, Heero relève la tête de son portable, il sourit, Maxwell s'est déjà endormi.

µµµ

Yuy s'étire, il a bien avancé, même très bien, parce qu'à rester près de Duo, il prend du retard dans l'encodage mais c'est un service qu'il rend à Sally, pas une obligation, non plus.

Le natté, le travail, puis Sally, c'est l'ordre d'importance des choses qu'il y a dans la vie.

Il y a déjà deux heures que Maxwell dort, Heero se lève, s'approche du lit.

-« Si tu savais Duo quelle serait ta réaction ? » Murmure-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre, le métis sourit au nouvel arrivant.

-« C'est bien, tu as su venir, ça va lui faire plaisir. » Chuchotte Heero.

-« Je te l'avais promis. » Répond le visiteur sur le même ton.

-« Je vais le réveiller. » Dit Yuy en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du natté en l'appelant « Duo ! Tu as de la visite ! »

-« De la visite ! J'ai dit à personne. » S'étonne Maxwell en regardant Heero dans les yeux.

-« Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Je vous laisse en tête-à-tête. Je vais m'occuper de Malika. On ira ensemble demain, ça te fera l'occupation pour ta journée de jeudi. » Dit le brun en se rendant à la porte de la chambre.

Le châtain qui n'est pas bien réveillé suit du regard le métis qui s'en va et tombe sur son visiteur qui attend silencieusement. Le trait du natté change directement. Il se redresse dans le lit qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de coucher pour sa sieste.

-« Trowa ! Mon dieu que ça fait plaisir ! » Crie Duo les yeux pétillants.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu me vénérais à ce point. » Un petit rictus apparaît chez le brun-roux.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu venais. J'ai râlé qu'on se soit juste croisé pendant les examens. » Continue toujours aussi euphorique le châtain.

-« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Alors avec Catherine, on a changé le programme du cirque pour être à Sank pendant ton opération, on vient d'arriver. »

-« Viens, t'asseoir là ! » Dit Duo en tapotant le matelas près de lui. « Sally a accepté de faire les analyses ? »

-« Oui, elle estimait que ce serait une bonne chose de le prouver une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que retrouver le dossier de Triton Bloom c'est faisable. » Répond Trowa en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Tu vas reprendre ton nom si c'est prouvé ? » Interroge Maxwell, toujours des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était vraiment une bonne surprise la venue de l'ex-03.

-« Je vais prendre le nom de famille parce que Triton en travaillant dans un cirque ça fait animalerie. » Dit pince sans rire Barton.

Maxwell éclate de rire, met sa main à sa blessure sans arrêter de rire cette fois.

-« Et toi ! Ca va ? » Demande Trowa quand le natté se calme un peu.

-« Je suis vivant donc ça va. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

-« Je le vois ! » Constate le brun-roux.

-« Si j'avais su qu'être malade me permettrait de passer du temps avec vous ! » Jubille le natté.

-« Tu l'aurais été avant ? » Demande ironiquement Barton.

-« Non qu'en même pas. Alors à part le cirque qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« De temps en temps je fais des interventions pour les Preventer. Le cirque est une couverture qui me sert les trois-quarts de ma vie, il reste un quart pour les Preventer pour l'action. » Sourit Trowa.

-« Je ne savais pas ! » Avoue étonné Duo.

-« Normal sinon ce n'est plus une couverture. »

-« Je suis un petit privilégié ? » Demande presque en murmurant Maxwell.

-« Avec Quatre et Heero, lui le savait à l'époque où il travaillait pour Relena. » Explique Barton.

-« Wufei ne sait pas ! » Affirme le châtain.

-« Hm ! Il a toujours fait bande à part. »

-« Pourtant tu l'as recueilli au cirque ! » Dit déconcerté le natté, ne comprenant pas vraiment qu'il soit si souvent mis à l'écart par ses amis.

-« Si on changeait de sujet, tu as toujours été celui qui était le plus proche de lui, celui qui l'intégrait au groupe. » Rappelle Trowa.

-« Tu aimes cette vie de troubadour ? » Demande Duo ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise son ami, autant changé de sujet de discussion comme on lui a demandé poliment.

-« Ca calme mon besoin de bouger. Et toi Duo ? »

-« Ma société prend de l'essor, j'aime ce que je fais, les moteurs, le recyclage, c'est ma vie. Je m'y sens bien ! » Explique Maxwell rayonnant de bonheur.

-« Tu as toujours été celui qui savait qu'il retournerait chez lui ! Tu y aspirais, ça ne m'a pas étonné. » Sourit Barton.

-« J'aime L2, même si la vie y est pénible, je ne me vois pas vivre ailleurs. » Dit fièrement le natté.

-« Je me sens chez moi partout ! » Dit simplement Trowa.

-« Tu me tiendras au courant pour l'analyse ADN ? »

-« Pas de problème ! »

-« Trowa Bloom ça me fait un peu bizarre. » Dit rêveusement Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas encore dit. Avec Heero, on est à la recherche de ton dossier médical. » Dit Trowa pour relancer la conversation.

-« Oh ! Tu as été mis à contribution ! »

-« J'ai les moyens Preventer derrière-moi. » Avoue avec un léger sourire Barton.

De discussion en discussion, le temps passe vite, c'est quand Heero revient vers 16H qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Les trois jeunes gens discutent encore un peu autour d'une tasse de café offerte par Chloé quand elle est venue reprendre les plateaux repas.

Voyant Duo regarder discrètement de plus en plus sa montre, Yuy propose de raccompagner Trowa à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Malgré un haussement de sourcil, le brun-roux obtempère.

-« Merci Trowa pour cette après-midi ! » Dit le natté en serrant son ami dans ses bras au moment de se dire au-revoir.

La porte à peine fermée, Maxwell attrape son GSM pour appeler Wufei.

-« C'est confirmé, je sors samedi. » Dit enthousiaste le châtain.

-« C'est bien, tu ne t'ennuies pas ? » Demande Chang en déposant son livre sur ses genoux pour se consacrer un peu à son amant.

-« Non, Wufei, Trowa sort d'ici, il a fait venir le cirque à Sank pour me voir. C'est celui que je n'ai pas vu lors des examens. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Ca aura donné de la liberté à Heero. » Constate le Chinois pragmatique.

-« Hm, Tu me manques tu sais ! » Murmure Duo.

-« Pareil, j'ai hâte de te revoir. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre. » Avoue Maxwell c'est si rare que son amant lui dise ce genre de chose.

-« Si je n'aimais pas que tu sois près de moi, je n'y serai pas. » Dit d'un ton sec Wufei comme si c'était tout à fait logique et idiot qu'il puisse penser autrement.

-« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas un expansif. »

-« Je vais te laisser, il se fait tard, il faut que j'aille encore chez Hilde. Je n'aime pas trop circuler le soir. »

-« Ce n'est pas un ou deux malfrats qui auront le dessus sur toi ! » Rassure le châtain.

-« Non mais au-delà de cinq j'évite. Sonne-moi pour me donner ton heure d'arrivée samedi. »

-« Dès qu'Heero me le dit, je te sonne. »

Le tut de fin de communication lui répond. La porte s'ouvre Duo s'attend à voir apparaître Heero mais c'est Chloé avec les deux plateaux repas du soir.

-« Bon appétit ! » Dit la jeune femme en repartant.

-« Merci ! »

-« Non, il n'est pas au téléphone » Entend le natté.

-« Tu es vraiment un amour. » Dit Maxwell quand Yuy revient.

-« Téléphoner devant moi, ne t'aurait pas gêné, je sais mais pas devant Trowa. » Admet le brun en venant se mettre près du lit.

-« Hm ! »

-« Tu ne l'as pas eu ? » S'inquiète légèrement le métis de le voir plus sombre.

-« Si, quand j'ai mon horaire de vol, je dois le prévenir. » Explique le natté.

-« Quatre vient te reprendre à 10h. » Devant l'interrogation muette de Duo, Heero continue. « Il n'y a pas de navette le week-end en partance de Sank. Il faut aller à Rome. Alors Quatre vient te chercher. Il en profitera pour passer la soirée avec tu sais qui. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Vous êtes tous des amours, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vous remercier. » Dit en rougissant légèrement le châtain.

-« Guérit, c'est suffisant ! » Affirme le métis.

-« On soupe maintenant ? » Demande le natté.

Yuy regarde sa montre.

-« 18H, c'est un peu tôt. Un mot croisé ensemble ? » Questionne le métis en regardant son ami, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu y as pris goût on dirait. Viens te mettre à côté de moi ! » Dit Duo en tapotant la place du lit qu'il vient de libérer.

-« J'ai prévenu Malika que tu viendrais avec moi demain pour lui rendre visite. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. » Explique le métis en s'asseyant près de son ami prenant le livret de mots croisés sur la table de chevet.

-« Moi aussi. Tu vas la coucher ? » Questionne Maxwell en prenant un crayon pour inscrire les mots qu'ils trouveront.

-« Pas aujourd'hui. C'est toi que je couche aujourd'hui, chacun son tour. »

µµµ

Bien trop vite pour Heero, il est l'heure de partir. Il lui restera deux journées, puis Duo repartira retrouver Wufei.

Le métis reste avec ses hésitations. Doit-il dire ses sentiments à Maxwell ou attendre que son idylle se finisse ?

-« Tu viendras samedi matin ? » Demande le natté quand Yuy arrive à la porte de la chambre.

-« Tu as envie ? » S'étonne le brun.

Le natté rougit.

-« Oui, Heero sans toi, ça aurait été mortel, mais si tu as prévu autre chose je comprendrais. »

-« Je viendrais alors, je vais m'organiser en conséquences. A demain, je suppose que tu vas lire un peu maintenant ! »

-« _Les Fleurs du Mal._ » Avoue le châtain en fronçant les sourcils presque de dégoût.

-« Tu sais que la lecture, c'est un plaisir. »

-« Je sais Ro', je sais, il ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé au moins. J'ai laissé tomber _Hegel_, il est déjà dans ma valise. » Affirme le natté.

-« A demain, bonne lecture. » Dit Heero en refermant la porte.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le jeudi 19 juillet AC 197

Cette fois, Duo avait passé une bonne nuit, même s'il râle au matin contre cette infirmière et ses constantes.

En se levant, après avoir déjeuner, il savoure sa douche et un bon shampoing, même si ça été un peu un calvaire de le faire.

Par contre il se trouve devant un problème, si les peigner ne l'a pas trop gêné. Quand il veut refaire sa tresse, il n'arrive pas à mettre sa main gauche derrière la tête, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

-« Flûte alors, quand ils seront secs, je verrais. »

Duo reprend _Les Fleurs du Mal,_ il en est à un tiers. Après une courte lecture, il décide de faire une grille de mots croisés. Cette journée risque d'être longue. Encore une chance qu'il va voir Malika.

A 10H précise, Heero rentre dans la chambre, deux portables à la main. Il dépose son regard sur le dénatté assis sur son lit, le bic en bouche alors qu'il réfléchit à un mot, ses cheveux toujours détachés sont retenus par ses oreilles.

Le métis n'arrive pas à quitter son regard de son ami. Celui-ci finit par redresser la tête après avoir inscrit le mot.

-« Ne reste pas là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai du bic sur la joue ? » Questionne le châtain surpris par l'attitude de son ami.

Heero finit par avancer et s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Il n'y a rien, tu es magnifique comme ça ! » Avoue Yuy.

-« Tu vois à mon avis, tu es plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Tu veux bien me refaire une tresse, je n'arrive pas à mettre ma main gauche derrière la tête. » Explique Duo en déposant son bic sur la table de chevet.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'aime le tableau que j'ai sous les yeux. » Dit rêveusement le brun.

-« Je demanderai à Sally, alors. Si Chloé faisait le matin, je lui aurai demandé, mais « porte de prison » ne me tente pas, encore une chance que c'est des comprimés qu'elle me donne, si c'était des piqûres j'aurai peur. » Raconte Maxwell en faisant des mimiques des plus expressives.

Yuy lui sourit, l'embrasse sur la joue et part vers la salle de bain, laissant un Duo perplexe devant le geste de son ami. Le métis revient avec la brosse et un élastique.

-« Il faudra le signaler à Sally, ton problème de mobilité. » Dit Heero en commençant à peigner les cheveux du châtain avant d'en faire trois mèches pour les tresser.

-« Tu crois, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me garde à cause de ça ! » Dit légèrement paniqué le presque natté.

-« Voilà c'est fait ! »

-« Merci Ro'. Tu sais quand elle passe Sally ? » Demande Duo en se tournant vers son ami.

La porte s'ouvre sur la jeune femme au moment où Heero lâche la tresse.

-« Je suis là Duo ! Tu n'as pas su la faire seul ? » S'informe le médecin en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-« J'ai su faire sans problème mon shampoing et les sécher, mais après derrière la tête ça a bloqué ! » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell surtout qu'il a peur de la réponse de Sally.

-« Si ça persiste dit-le, on fera de la kiné. » Propose la jeune femme.

Heero sourit à son ami l'air de lui dire, tu vois il ne fallait pas en faire toute une histoire. Sally enlève le pansement.

-« Tu l'avais enlevé pour prendre ta douche qu'il colle si peu ! » Constate Po.

-« Je suis pris en faute, mais c'est mieux que de le garder humide sur la peau non ? » Questionne le natté pour ne pas refaire la bêtise la prochaine fois.

-« Tu as raison.» Sourit Sally qui ausculte la plaie comme la veille. « C'est bien ça cicatrise correctement, je repasse demain pour t'expliquer la suite du traitement et te donner les papiers de sortie. » Explique le médecin en refaisant un nouveau pansement.

-« Sally, tu as des nouvelles de mon prélèvement ? » S'inquiète Maxwell en se tournant vers la doctoresse.

-« Non, il faut le mettre en culture, nous n'aurons pas les résultats avant une semaine. Soit patient. » Dit la jeune femme en partant.

La porte à peine refermée, le natté se tourne vers son ami qui est déjà au pied de son lit.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Malika c'est à partir de 14H. » Dit le métis.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Tu as du travail à finir toi ? » Demande le châtain en regardant le portable que le brun a déposé sur la table de la chambre.

-« J'ai un programme à vérifier, le portable fait bugguer l'ordinateur central chaque fois qu'ils le mettent en route, mais je voulais le faire pendant ta sieste. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué, j'ai bien dormi. Ro' ça te gêne si on le fait ensemble, c'est ton travail, tu n'as peut-être pas le droit. » Expose le natté d'une voix suppliante.

-« Débarrasse ta table de chevet. » Dit Heero en se rendant vers la table pour prendre le portable.

Devant l'incompréhension que le métis lit dans les yeux du natté.

-« On aura plus facile l'un à côté de l'autre que l'un en face de l'autre. »

En un rien de temps tout est rangé dans le tiroir, Duo tourne déjà la table de chevet pour permettre au métis de venir s'installer dans le lit près de lui.

-« Tu as vraiment récupéré en mobilité. » Constate satisfait le brun.

-« Heu ! Ah ! Oui tiens. J'espère récupérer surtout le mouvement derrière la tête, parce que ce n'est pas sûr que Wufei me fasse ma tresse. »

-« Le style détaché te va bien aussi. »

-« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pratique pour travailler. » Avoue le châtain en regardant son ami ouvrir le portable.

-« Pourquoi ne les recoupes-tu pas alors ? » Demande Heero en allumant l'ordinateur pour se mettre au travail.

-« Je me sentirai tout nu depuis le temps que je me balade comme ça ! » Admet en souriant légèrement le natté.

µµµ

Quand on amène les plateaux de midi, les deux jeunes gens sont l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils sont en grande discussion pour savoir si ce programme ne doit pas être reformaté depuis le début ou s'ils vont simplement le réparer. Duo opte pour tout refaire, Heero pour réparer voyant le petit élément à rajouter.

-« Oui mais si la rajoute crée un bug, c'est parfois moins long de sauvegarder et repartir sur des bases saines. » Argumente Maxwell.

-« Oui mais ! » Tente Yuy avant de se faire couper la parole par un natté déterminé.

-« Tu es payé à la commission, pas à l'heure Ro'. Donc plus rapide, tu peux en faire plus. »

-« Réparer et que ça marche, ça apporte de la fierté. » Insiste le brun.

-« La fierté ce n'est pas rentable. » Lâche platement Maxwell.

Heero sourit.

-« Pas étonnant que ta société prend de l'essor, si tu penses comme ça ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de petit profit. Si je dois travailler trois heures pour réparer une pièce et que la refondre me prend une heure. Je refonds. Je gagne deux heures pour faire autre chose. » Affirme énergiquement le natté.

-« Viens, on va manger, on fera ça cette après-midi. » Dit Heero en repoussant la table de chevet pour se lever.

Ils mangent en discutant, une fois finit, ils retournent vers le lit afin de continuer la programmation de l'ordinateur. Le temps passe vite et la montre de Yuy sonne.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Demande Maxwell surpris de cette interruption.

-« 14H15 » Répond le brun sans regarder sa montre, il savait ce qu'il avait programmé au matin.

-« Déjà ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Je finis ça et on y va ! » Dit le métis en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier.

-« Je suis impatient ! » Lance Duo en sortant du lit pour prendre son peignoir sur le fauteuil.

-« Encore un peu de patience. Voilà, il va finir de télécharger le reste du programme. Tu es prêt ! » Demande Heero en camouflant les portables sous les draps du lit.

Yuy ferme la porte et guide le natté à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à une aile remplie de couleurs et de dessins.

-« Ca change de l'aile pour adulte ! C'est beau ça au moins, ça donne envie de guérir. » Dit Maxwell.

Le métis lui sourit. Puis il pousse une porte avec Blanche-Neige dessinée dessus. Trois petits visages se tournent vers eux. Une fillette toute menue, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des grands yeux noirs enfoncés se lève et se précipite dans les bras du brun. Les autres enfants disent bonjour et retournent à leur jeu de ferme.

-« Voilà mon ami qui est hospitalisé. » Présente Heero en tournant légèrement la petite fille vers le natté.

-« Celui qui te vole ton temps. » Complète Maxwell.

Malika lui sourit et se boudine encore dans les bras de Yuy. Duo lui passe une main dans les cheveux puis va s'asseoir sur le sol avec les deux autres petites filles. Sa réaction laisse le brun perplexe. Le natté a dit qu'il veut connaître la gamine et il ne reste pas près d'elle.

Le métis fait donc comme d'habitude, il se rend à la fenêtre avec la petite fille dans les bras pour lui commenter ce qui se passe dans le parc.

-« Je voudrais aller dehors. » Demande la fillette en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

-« On ira peut-être demain, si maman veut bien. » Répond Heero en lui caressant la joue.

D'un coup Yuy se retourne et se dirige vers Maxwell assis en tailleur devant le jeu de ferme, il y dépose Malika en disant à l'enfant.

-« Ce que tu m'as demandé est dans la voiture, je vais le chercher. »

Le brun n'est pas parti de cinq minutes qu'une infirmière entre dans la salle de repos. Malika essaie de disparaître dans les genoux du natté.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande la jeune femme en regardant le châtain droit dans les yeux.

-« Un ami de Monsieur Yuy, il va revenir. » Explique Duo.

-« Viens Malika, il y a ta prise de sang à faire. » Dit l'infirmière en tendant la main vers la petite fille

-« Je ne veux pas. » Dit l'enfant en se cramponnant au natté.

-« Allez viens, arrête tes enfantillages. » Dit légèrement énervée la jeune femme devant le comportement de Malika qui empire jour après jour.

-« C'est une enfant, c'est normal qu'elle fasse des enfantillages. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Demande Duo en tournant la fillette vers lui.

-« Oui ! » Murmure la gamine.

-« Alors lève-toi ! » Dit Duo en poussant un peu l'enfant pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Le natté se relève, prend la petite main et suit l'infirmière. Arrivé devant le bureau, cette dernière prépare tous les tubes, plus une aiguille papillon. Quand la jeune femme veut prendre le bras de la gamine, celle-ci résiste.

-« Vous avez une feuille de papier ? » Demande le châtain en constatant l'attitude de l'enfant.

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils mais lui tend. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Maxwell réalise une cocotte en papier.

-« Regarde, c'est une poule, on va chanter une chanson, pendant que mademoiselle fait la piqûre. » Explique le natté en commençant à faire danser doucement la cocotte sur la jambe de Malika en chantant. « Une poule sur un mur qui picote. »

Au mot « picote », il pique la petite jambe et l'infirmière en profite pour enfoncer son aiguille dans le bras.

-« Du pain dur, picoti, picota, lève la queue et saute en bas. » Continue Maxwell en faisant descendre la poule, puis il la fait revenir sur la jambe et recommence à chanter.

Malika sourit, avant de rire aux éclats. L'infirmière remercie Duo, avant de mettre un petit pansement avec une tête de Mickey dessus, là où elle vient de retirer l'aiguille.

-« Oh ! Qu'il est beau ton pansement, moi j'en ai eu un tout moche, regarde. » Dit le châtain en ouvrant son peignoir et sa veste de pyjama pour montrer celui qui est sur sa cicatrice.

-« Il peut en avoir un beau ? » Demande la gamine le regard implorant sur l'infirmière.

-« Oui, Malika, parce que tu as été sage. » Sourit la jeune femme tout en choisissant un sparadrap semblable à celui qu'elle a mis sur le bras de l'enfant, avant de le fixer sur celui de Duo.

-« Merci, on va laisser la cocotte là pour la prochaine prise de sang. » Dit Maxwell en la déposant sur un coin du bureau.

-« Tu viendras chanter ? » Demande Malika en se tournant vers le natté.

-« On va demander à Heero de le faire. » Rassure le châtain en voyant la petite figure paniquée.

-« Il n'a pas toujours le temps ! » Rappelle l'infirmière.

-« Il le prendra ! » Certifie d'autorité Maxwell.

Malika court déjà vers la salle commune, Yuy les attend en jouant avec les autres enfants. La gamine se jette dans les bras du métis en lui demandant.

-« Tu connais la poule sur le mur ? »

Le brun regarde le natté pour comprendre.

-« Une poule sur un mur qui picote du pain dur ! » Commence à chanter Duo. Devant la tête de son ami. Maxwell reprend. « Bon Malika, ce n'est pas grave, je lui apprendrai tout à l'heure et encore demain. »

-« Et la danse aussi ! » Insiste la gamine.

-« Oui, Malika, je lui apprends le tout. »

-« Voilà, je l'ai apporté. » Dit Heero en montrant à la fillette un tableau à dessiner avec des marqueurs effaçables.

-« Merci ! » Dit l'enfant en l'embrassant, puis elle se met directement à dessiner.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire ? » Demande Yuy tout en surveillant ce que dessine l'enfant.

-« Prise de sang ! » Répond simplement le châtain.

-« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la chanson. » Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je te l'expliquerai. » Lâche Duo en retournant vers le jeu de ferme.

-« Je croyais que tu venais voir Malika ? » Lâche le métis en emboîtant le pas à son ami.

-« Oui, mais c'est à elle à venir vers moi. Là je suis celui qui prend du temps que tu lui consacres d'habitude. » Explique Maxwell en faisant se déplacer un tracteur.

-« Regarde, la poule, Monsieur. » Dit Malika en montrant quelque chose sur le tableau.

-« Oh ! Elle est très belle, et moi c'est Duo ! »

µµµ

L'après midi passe en jeux divers, en conte raconté, lu ou encore dessiné. Avec l'aide d'Heero, Maxwell avait inventé un jeu où il fallait deviner ce qu'il dessinait. Le métis lui donnant des idées de mots qu'il croquait. Plus l'après-midi avançait, plus il y avait des enfants qui s'invitaient aux jeux créés pour eux. Les chérubins arrivaient au compte gouttes après s'être réveillés de la sieste.

Au moment où les infirmières viennent reprendre les enfants pour les faire souper. Duo et Heero reprennent le chemin de la chambre du natté. Ils ont encore à finir la programmation du portable, quoi que comme le dit le brun en poussant la porte de la chambre.

-« Je peux le faire ce soir chez moi ! »

-« Comme tu veux, mais je veux savoir si ça fonctionne. » Dit le châtain en prenant le portable d'Heero de son lit pour le déposer sur l'appuie de fenêtre. La table étant occupée par les deux plateaux du souper.

-« Puis tu dois encore m'apprendre la chanson ! Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec la piqûre. » Avoue le brun en regardant si l'autre portable a fini de télécharger.

Maxwell vient se mettre au-dessus de son épaule

-« Alors ça dit quoi ? »

-« Que ça à l'air bon ! Mais je dois de toute façon le tester chez le client avant qu'être complètement sur que ça marche. » Explique Yuy en dégageant le lit pour que le natté puisse s'y installer

Le châtain s'assied dans le lit et sort son livret de mots croisés.

-« Une grille pour s'ouvrir l'appétit ? » Demande Duo

Le brun arrive à grands pas pour s'installer au côté du natté.

-« Ce soir je reste jusqu'à 20 heures avec toi ! »

-« Ca me fait plaisir. » Sourit Maxwell avant d'ouvrir le livret et de prendre son bic.

A Suivre…

* * *

_Je sais le chapitre est un peu court, mais si j'avais mis les deux dernières journées d'hospitalisation en un seul chapitre, il aurait été trop volumineux à mon goût._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais bien que les deux derniers chapitres sont un peu plus court, mais j'aime bien couper en fonction des journées d'hospitalisation.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le vendredi 20 juillet AC 197

La dernière journée d'hospitalisation de Duo commence comme les autres jours. En attendant le métis, Maxwell fait une grille de mots croisés, après avoir lu deux ou trois poèmes.

A dix heures tapantes Heero pousse la porte de la chambre du natté à nouveau dénatté qui l'attend avec la brosse sur la table de chevet. Yuy lui sourit et après avoir déposé le portable sur l'appui de fenêtre, il se rend près du lit pour refaire la natte de son ami.

-« Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? » Demande le brun en séparant en trois la masse abondante de couleur châtain.

-« Je sais déjà mettre ma main plus loin, mais non, sinon je l'aurai fait ! » Sourit l'enfin natté.

-« On finit ton mot croisé en attendant Sally ? » Questionne Heero en allant ranger la brosse dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revient, Yuy constate que Maxwell a déplacé la table de chevet pour lui permettre de s'installer dans le lit près de lui.

Le médecin arrive rapidement et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, concentrés sur leur jeu.

-« Heero, tu peux nous laisser ? » Demande la jeune femme en se mettant au pied du lit pour regarder le rapport des constantes.

-« Il ne me gêne pas ! » Défend le natté.

-« C'est par rapport à l'examen complémentaire que tu as demandé. » Explique Sally en relâchant la fiche.

-« Il fallait me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas finis ceux-là. Je n'ai plus fait gaffe ! » S'insurge indigné et légèrement paniquée Maxwell en se redressant dans son lit.

-« Ils étaient finis » Rassure Po en lui souriant doucement.

-« Tu me soulages ! » Soupire le châtain en se laissant retomber sur le coussin.

-« Je vais faire des papiers dans ton bureau. » Dit Heero à la doctoresse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Je n'en ai pas pour plus de quinze minutes. » Prévient la jeune femme.

-« Ok » Dit simplement Yuy tout en poussant le bouton ne pas déranger en sortant.

-« Je te rappelle que tu sors demain avant 10heures. Je n'aurai pas le temps de repasser. Si tu as le moindre problème, la moindre hésitation, tu sonnes à l'hôpital. » Commence le médecin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-« Hm »

-« Tes papiers seront fait ce soir. Enlève ton dessus de pyjama que je regarde une dernière fois ta plaie. Ton bras a un peu gonflé, mais ça va. Tout est en ordre. Les cachets que tu prends, c'est du Tamoxifen. Je vais te faire les ordonnances et les papiers de remboursement. Garde bien tout ce que tu paies pour tes médicaments tout te sera remboursé. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Il assume ça en plus de l'hospitalisation » Dit ravi de cette nouvelle le natté. Avant de continuer. « Les repas de Ro' aussi sont pris en compte ? »

-« Non, ça c'est lui qui paie, ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'est lui qui l'a voulu ! Mais tous les frais médicaux liés à ton opération et guérison oui ! Ils vont vérifier, n'essaie pas de faire passer des médicaments personnels, ce serait trop stupide que Sank n'assume plus rien pour avoir resquillé. » Complète la jeune femme en regardant intensément le châtain dans le lit qui rougit légèrement, avant de lui sourire.

C'est vrai que ça avait effleuré Duo, de diminuer ses frais médicaux de trousse de secours de l'entreprise et de les faire payer par Sank.

-« Donc ce tamoxifen, je dois le prendre pendant combien de temps ? » Demande le natté en s'intéressant à nouveau à son traitement et non comment faire baisser ses frais.

-« Cinq ans, Duo ! »

L'ex 02 ouvre la bouche estomaqué.

-« Cinq ans, mais ! » Commence à paniquer, son cas est plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-« L'analyse microscopique n'est pas finie. » Rappelle Sally en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras du natté pour le rassurer. « Mais si c'est ce qu'on pense, c'est bien un cancer, il faut l'enrailler d'où la médication. On ne tient pas à ce qu'il ne fasse pas des rejets ailleurs dans ton corps. »

-« Si je n'ai pas le choix. » Soupire Duo en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. « Pourquoi Ro' ne pouvait pas entendre tout ça ? » Réalise-t-il d'un coup, alors que le médecin s'était levé de son lit pour circuler un peu dans la pièce, elle allait aborder un sujet plus ennuyant pour le jeune homme.

-« J'y viens ! » Dit Sally en se remettant sur le lit. « Le tamoxifen a des effets secondaires autant te prévenir. Il y a parfois des gains de poids. »

-« Ce n'est pas trop grave, je ne suis pas gras. » Admet Maxwell en se redressant sachant à l'avance que ça va aller en se dégradant.

-« Insomnie, dépression parfois également. » Complète le médecin.

-« Et ? » Insiste Duo redoutant la suite rien qu'à l'arrêt qu'à fait Po.

-« Baisse de la libido. » Murmure presque Sally en évitant le regard bleu myosotis posé sur elle. « Autant prévenir ta partenaire. Ce n'est pas que tu ne voudras pas, mais c'est possible que tu ne puisses pas. Tu es jeune en pleine force de l'âge. J'espère que tu n'en ressentiras pas trop les effets. »

-« C'est fréquent cette baisse de libido ? » Demande Maxwell c'est vraiment l'effet secondaire qui l'ennuyait le plus.

-« Plus de la moitié des patients qui en prennent. » Avoue le médecin.

-« J'ai des chances d'y échapper puisque je ne fais rien comme les autres. » Sourit le natté pour s'automotiver aussi.

-« Préviens ta partenaire, la confiance dans un couple c'est important ! » Insiste Sally sans tenir compte de la plaisanterie du châtain.

-« Oui, mais ça aussi. »

-« Quand on s'aime Duo, il n'y a pas que ça. Bon sinon si tu as des douleurs, des saignements, un écoulement, de la fièvre ou un gonflement au niveau du sein... »

-« Je te préviens. » Coupe Maxwell.

-« Oui et le dispensaire de L2, il va avoir une copie de ton dossier médical. Tu dois attendre trois semaines avant de pouvoir prendre un bain. » Ajoute Po à la longue liste déjà des choses énoncées.

-« Je n'ai qu'une douche ! » Rassure l'ex 02.

-« Ca évite les problèmes. Normalement une semaine après ta sortie, il y a une visite à faire pour enlever les fils, avoir les résultats de l'analyse du nodule. »

-« Je dois encore revenir à Sank ? » Crie presque Maxwell en se redressant encore plus dans son lit.

-« J'y venais Duo ! Je viendrais chez toi, ça me permettra de passer au dispensaire de L2 pour programmer ta radiothérapie. » Explique patiemment le médecin.

-« Le tamoxifen n'est pas suffisant ! » S'étonne le châtain croyant que son traitement serait simplement médical qu'il n'aurait pas autre chose à faire.

-« Non ! »

-« Il y a des effets secondaires à ce truc là ? » Bougonne le natté en croisant les bras sur le torse.

-« Des rougeurs de la peau, comme un coup de soleil. Et un petit tatouage. » Sourit Sally juste pour faire mousser le jeune homme.

Maxwell ouvre des grands yeux.

-« Pas définitif, mais il faut marquer la peau aux endroits où on doit faire la radiation, un marqueur indélébile à haute résistance, les points marqués disparaîtront dans les six mois. »

-« On le fait quand ce truc là ? » Demande Duo toujours aussi renfrogné. Il était persuadé que ça allait lui compliquer la vie.

-« Suivant ta cicatrisation, je pourrais t'en dire plus quand je viendrais le 26 juillet début d'après-midi. »

-« Et c'est long ! » S'informe le châtain pour avoir toutes les données en main.

-« Ca varie de trente secondes à une minute trente de radiation. »

-« Oh c'est rapide ! » Lâche avec un sourire radieux le natté. Tout compte fait ce n'était pas si pénible que ça cette radiation.

-« Tous les jours ouvrables au dispensaire de L2. » Finit ses explications le médecin.

-« Bon dieu pas pendant cinq ans aussi ? » Panique Maxwell, parce que si c'est pendant cinq ans, il ne sait pas s'il le fera régulièrement, il a sa société à faire tourner.

-« Non, minimum vingt séances. »

-« Ca fait un mois ça, c'est réalisable, si c'est tôt le matin. » Dit complètement rassuré l'ex 02.

Sally se lève du lit où elle s'était assise pour la discussion.

-« Minimum Duo, minimum. » Rappelle le médecin en arrivant à la porte pour partir.

-« Oui mais c'est gérable, je n'ouvre qu'à 9H du matin, en ayant un rendez-vous à 8h30, je peux assumer ce traitement même pendant cinq ans s'il faut. Puis je préfère ça que de devoir encore me faire opérer. » Conclut Duo après réflexion. A tout peser, tout avait été fait pour lui facilité la vie depuis un moment.

-« Si on ne se voit plus, n'oublie pas le 26 juillet. » Dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte.

-« Je le note de suite. » Dit Duo en ouvrant son portable pour l'inscrire dans son agenda intégré.

En attendant le retour d'Heero, Maxwell reprend son mot croisé. Mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, ses pensées reviennent continuellement aux effets secondaires de son traitement et les pannes qu'il pourrait occasionner. C'est quand le lit s'affaisse qu'il réalise que Yuy est revenu et depuis un moment vu l'angoisse qu'il lit dans ses yeux.

-« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? » Demande le brun en scrutant intensément le visage de son ami .

-« Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra des effets secondaires. » Sourit un peu gêné Maxwell en se grattant les cheveux.

Le métis passe la main sur le visage de son ami puis il se lève.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Heero une fois debout.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, il allait finir par embrasser Duo, il devenait trop voyant à son goût.

-« Je vais téléphoner à Wufei, comme ça c'est fait. » Dit l'ex 02 en prenant son Gsm dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

-« Tu veux que je sorte ? » Demande Yuy en partant déjà vers la porte.

-« Pas la peine.» Dit Maxwell en regardant le jeune homme. « Wufei ! Je serai là dans les environs de seize heures. » Commence Duo quand le Chinois lui répond.

-« La navette en provenance de Rome arrive dans les environs de 22H pourtant. » Lâche Chang fort étonné.

-« Quatre vient me chercher. » Avoue en souriant le natté.

-« Tu es soigné comme un prince. » Constate le Chinois.

-« Je trouve aussi, je n'ai pas l'habitude. » Admet un peu gêné l'ex-02.

-« Etre trop dorloté affaiblit. » Médit Wufei.

-« Peut-être mais ça fait du bien aussi parfois. » Retorque simplement le châtain en regardant le dos d'Heero debout devant la fenêtre.

-« Tant mieux si tu apprécies. Donc tu seras là pour le souper, je prévoirai pour toi. » Signale Chang.

-« Merci Wufei ! »

Yuy toujours en train de regarder par la fenêtre s'étonne de la discussion du moins des réponses du natté et du ton de celui-ci qui n'a rien de chaleureux, presque plus froid que quand il lui parle. Wufei le croit pourtant seul.

Le brun laisse échapper un soupir. Lui rêve de serrer Duo dans ses bras, de lui donner de la tendresse, de l'aider, de le soutenir, de le réconforter. Maxwell n'a pas l'air d'avoir ça du Chinois.

Dans la vitre, le métis voit le châtain ranger son Gsm.

-« C'est déjà fini ? » S'étonne Heero en se retournant vers son ami.

-« Hm » Bredouille Duo en refermant le tiroir de la table de nuit, le regard un peu vide.

-« Duo ! » Interpelle Yuy en cherchant à capter le regard du natté.

-« Ro ! » Lâche froidement l'ex 02, le regard plus vivant mais rempli de colère.

-« Ca ne me regarde pas ? » Demande le susnommé.

-« Pas vraiment, admet Maxwell. Ca va, tu sais ! » Rassure le châtain en lui faisant un sourire un peu plus chaleureux.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avant de manger ? » Demande le brun pour ne plus indisposer son ami.

-« Tu as déjà rendu l'ordinateur sur lequel on a travaillé ? » Questionne l'hospitalisé heureux de se changer les idées.

-« Non j'irai la semaine prochaine. Il y a encore ton histoire de poule ? »

-« On va garder ça pour l'après-midi. » Dit le natté en sortant son livret de mots croisés en lui faisant un sourire.

Rapidement Heero vient s'installer à côté de son ami, c'est vraiment un loisir que le brun apprécie collé au natté.

µµµ

Après le repas de midi, Duo entreprend d'apprendre à Heero la danse et la chanson de la poule.

En moins d'une heure, Yuy connaissait la chorégraphie et la chansonnette.

-« Je parie que tu as dit que j'irai. » Dit le brun quand le châtain range la cocotte qu'il a fait pour l'occasion sur la table de nuit.

-« Heu ! Oui. Elle se laisse faire avec ça. » Argumente embarrassé l'ex 02, réalisant seulement maintenant que son ami pourrait ne pas pouvoir y aller.

-« Et c'est moins coûteux qu'un tableau. » Sourit Heero devant la tête que fait le natté.

-« Je ne savais pas. » Dit navré Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre devant la bourde qu'il a fait.

-« Mais tu as raison, tu as obtenu de bien meilleur résultat avec un bout de papier que moi avec le tableau. Si tu es allé avec elle, c'est qu'elle a fait des histoires. » Argumente Yuy pour déculpabiliser son ami.

-« Elle a été tellement sage que j'ai gagné ça. » Rit Duo en soulevant son dessus de pyjama pour montrer la tête de Mickey que Sally avait remis sur le nouveau pansement à la demande du natté, il ne voulait pas l'ôter tant qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais qu'il retourne voir la petite.

-« Demain, c'est le grand jour, tu es contant ? » Demande Heero en se levant du lit pour cacher sa déception personnelle.

-« De mon séjour et de rentrer. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me tenir compagnie, ça aurait été d'un mortel. » Avoue Maxwell avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-« Tu te répètes ! »

-« Je sais mais je le pense sincèrement. »

-« Tu aurais eu le temps de lire Hegel – Baudelaire et Virginia . » Dit Yuy en voyant le livre _Les_ _Fleurs du Mal_ sur la table de chevet.

-« Je n'aurai pas fini Baudelaire, je ne suis pas du tout poème. » Soupire le natté en prenant le livre en main, constatant qu'il doit encore lire au moins la moitié du bouquin.

-« Tu as déjà plus de courage que moi, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps. » Dit le brun en se rasseyant sur le lit, prenant le livre des mains de son ami pour le reposer.

-« Quand j'aurai lu _Fleurs captives, _je te dirai mes impressions par mail. » Annonce avec empressement le châtain, avec tout ce que lui avait dit Heero, le natté avait vraiment envie de le lire.

-« Sonne-moi qu'on en discute. » Propose Yuy.

-« Si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. »

-« On coupera la communication en deux, je te rappelle au milieu. » Sourit le métis.

-« Tu as envie de garder le contact toi. » Constate ravi Maxwell.

-« Oui, Duo, j'ai envie mais si tu n'as pas le temps, je comprends. A moins que le téléphone te gêne vis à vis de Wufei ! » Réalise tout d'un coup Heero, oui le problème pourrait venir de là, pense-t-il avec espoir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer toi ! » Lâche le châtain en secouant la tête, un petit sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas le grand amour nous deux, je ne veux pas que tu sois pris entre nous. Envoie un mail. » Conclut le métis pour palier à tout problème pour son ami.

-« Je verrais bien ce que je choisirai. »

Duo regarde sa montre et s'étonne que la journée se soit passée si vite, il n'a pas vu le temps défiler entre le repas, la comptine et leur discussion.

-« Il est l'heure d'aller coucher Malika. A demain, Ro', enfin si tu as envie, je ne veux pas t'obliger à te lever pour moi plus tôt, tu es en congé. » Se rappelle le natté.

-« Je ne suis pas en congé. Il n'y a pas assez longtemps que je suis engagé pour y avoir droit. Mais j'ai prévenu que je ne faisais aucun déplacement cette semaine. Je vais m'arranger pour être libre le jeudi après-midi pour la prise de sang de Malika. » Répond le métis en se levant pour partir.

-« Tu avais vraiment envie d'être là ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Un peu. Le moral, c'est ce qui a de plus important pour sortir vainqueur contre la maladie. Je n'allais pas te laisser te morfondre tout seul. Allez, à demain, dors bien. » Lâche Heero en partant avant d'en dire de trop.

Heero est à peine parti que Maxwell commence à préparer ses bagages, il garde juste ce qu'il lui faut pour faire sa toilette au matin et s'habiller. Après il détache la page centrale de son cahier de mots croisés et se rend au bureau des infirmières.

-« Je viens vous donner le reste, de toute façon à la maison je n'aurai plus le temps d'en faire. » Dit Duo en tendant le livret à l'infirmière qui lui avait donné sa première grille.

-« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. J'ai vos papiers de sortie, vous les voulez maintenant, comme ça pas besoin de les demander à ma collègue du matin. » Sourit la jeune femme, ça avait déjà fait le tour du service que le courant ne passait pas entre le natté et l'infirmière Catherine.

-« Oh oui, ça m'arrangerait tiens ça ! » Sourit enchanté Duo.

-« Je vais vous les chercher. Quand vous passez pour la radiothérapie, vous pouvez venir nous faire un petit coucou. » Dit l'infirmière de nuit.

-« Je fais la radiothérapie sur L2, là où je vis. » Explique Maxwell en s'accoudant à l'appui de fenêtre pendant qu'il attend ses documents de sortie.

-« Mon frère y travaille, il espère être réengagé là où il travaillait avant les congés. Quand il aura un contrat définitif, il aimerait pouvoir y faire venir son épouse. » Dit la jeune femme.

-« Ca doit être dur d'être séparé pendant des longues périodes. Il vit certainement dans les appartements de l'usine ! » Affirme le châtain sachant que c'est une pratique courant sur sa colonie.

-« Oui, avec quatre collègues dans la même situation pour diminuer les frais et pouvoir économiser plus. »

-« C'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir sur L2, se serrer les coudes. » Admet le natté.

-« Voilà vos papiers. Je ne vais pas vous dire à une prochaine fois. » Sourit l'infirmière.

-« Je peux toujours passer l'année prochaine quand je ferais mes examens de contrôle. » Propose Duo.

-« Pourquoi pas, ce serait une charmante attention. »

Le natté retourne dans sa chambre et reprend _Les Fleurs du Mal _pour lire encore un peu. Il ne voyait pas trop de ce qu'il allait discuter avec Wufei, mais quand il sera à la maison il lirait « _Fleurs Captives. »_

Une grille de mots croisés et Duo éteint la lumière. Demain, il pourra rentrer chez lui, retrouver son copain. Se reposer dans sa maison, il est sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Reste à savoir comment Wufei va réagir si sa libido a des pannes.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, Hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le samedi 21 juillet AC 197

L'infirmière vient déposer deux plateaux de déjeuner à 7heures du matin.

-« Deux ! » S'étonne Maxwell en se redressant dans son lit.

-« Oui, je déjeune avec toi. » Dit Heero en poussant la porte alors que la jeune femme déposait les plateaux sur la table.

-« Ro', ça me fait plaisir de te voir, mais il ne fallait pas. » Sourit de toutes ses dents le châtain en sortant du lit pour venir se mettre à la table.

-« Dieu sait quand on se reverra. » Donne comme simple excuse à son geste le métis.

-« Au plus tard pour les prochains examens. » Admet le natté en commençant à beurrer une tartine.

-« Puis il fallait que je vois la maman de Malika pour voir si je pouvais l'emmener au port cette après-midi. » Explique Yuy en buvant un peu de son café noir.

-« Toujours pas de nouvelle pour la greffe ? » Demande timidement Duo.

-« Non, il faudra refaire ta tresse, tu es tout échevelé. » Lance Heero pour changer le sens de la discussion, parler de cette greffe manquante le mettait toujours très mal à l'aise.

-« Quand j'aurai fini de manger, je vais m'habiller, si j'y arrive pas ? »

-« Je te la ferais, pas de problème. » Sourit Yuy, il aimait le faire, il avait au moins une excuse pour toucher son ami sans attirer son attention.

Un petit déjeuner englouti plus tard, Duo file dans la salle de bain. Le brun l'entend siffloter alors qu'il se prépare.

-« Ro ! » Appelle le natté.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît. »

-« Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? » Demande le métis en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Je sais mettre ma main derrière la tête, mais je n'arrive pas à faire ma tresse, mais je crois que demain, je devrais pouvoir. Ca me rassure, je n'aurai pas besoin de kiné. » Sourit complètement rassuré l'ex 02.

-« Tu n'aurais pas payé, tu sais. » Dit Heero en commençant à natter la chevelure du châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas le coût, Ro', c'est le temps qu'il faut y consacrer. » Explique Maxwell en regardant son ami dans le miroir.

-« Le temps c'est de l'argent ! »

-« En un sens oui. »

-« Voilà Monsieur. » Dit Yuy en lâchant la tresse qui vient frapper le bas des reins du jeune homme devant lui.

-« Merci vous, sourit Duo. Reste plus qu'à attendre Quatre maintenant. » Dit L'ex 02 en quittant la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilette en main.

-« Hn ! Tu avais l'intention de lire encore un peu _Les Fleurs du Mal._ » Questionne le brun en revenant aussi dans la chambre.

-« Non pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Le livre est toujours sur la table de chevet. »

-« Oh bon dieu ! Je ne veux pas imaginer la tête de Wufei si je l'avais oublié ici. » Rit Duo en le prenant pour le remettre dans son sac.

-« Tu as l'air impatient de partir. » Constate Heero en le voyant s'activer en sifflotant.

-« Oui, très. »

-« Bon, je te conduis à l'aéroport, Quatre nous retrouvera là-bas. Ca lui évitera un trajet, je lui sonne. Toi, regarde si tu n'as rien oublié. » Achève le métis en composant le numéro de Winner sur son téléphone portable.

En sortant de la chambre, Yuy lui dit en tendant la main.

-« Donne-moi ton sac. »

-« Enfin mon cœur, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je suis si content de rentrer pour reprendre nos ébats nocturnes. »

Le brun se demande, en laissant retomber son bras, ce qui prend au châtain. Quand il voit l'infirmière Catherine, « Porte de prison » comme l'appelle Duo les dépasser d'un pas énervé.

-« Bon, je crois que celle la tu en es débarrassé. » Murmure le natté.

-« Petit service pour t'avoir tenu compagnie ? » Demande un peu gêné Heero.

-« En un sens mais je n'aime pas te savoir mal à l'aise. En plus tu l'avais sous-entendu toi-même qu'on était ensemble, alors là si elle est conne, elle a compris ce n'est pas des sous-entendus. Il y a des gens qui sont trop obtus pour comprendre quand on parle à demi-mot. Si ça se met ça va arriver aux oreilles de ton gars et il va rappliquer. » Sourit Maxwell heureux de pouvoir aider aussi son ami dans sa vie sentimentale.

-« Pour être jaloux, il faudrait déjà qu'il sache qu'il a un amoureux secret. » Lâche pragmatique Yuy en regardant du coin de l'œil comment réagit le natté.

-« Oui aussi. » Avoue un peu tristement le châtain.

µµµ

Il est à peine 9 heures qu'ils sont à l'aéroport. Le créneau de décollage de la navette Winner et Cie est de 9H45 à 10H30. Quatre a prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là avant 9H40 mais que Duo pouvait déjà se rendre dans la navette.

-« Je t'offre un verre avant l'arrivée de Quat' » Propose le natté en se dirigeant déjà vers la buvette de l'aéroport pour prendre place devant la vitrine.

-« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un an avant qu'on ne se revoie. » Dit le métis en emboîtant le pas à son ami.

-« Je ne vois pas trop quand tu sais ! » Dit Maxwell bien installé sur une chaise alors qu'il faisait signe au serveur.

-« Tu ne fermes pas à Noël ? » Demande le brun plein d'espoir.

-« Si mais je fais l'inventaire. » Explique le natté après avoir passé commande au jeune homme.

-« Il est fait ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Clôture de fin d'année. Ici ce que j'ai fait c'est l'inventaire des pièces. Pour le mois de décembre je dois avoir aussi noté tout ce que j'ai dans la décharge. » Développe l'ex 02 en sortant son portefeuille pour payer leurs commandes.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Yuy en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

-« Heero s'il y avait de la sympathie entre toi et Wufei, j'aurai été ravi de t'accueillir pour une longue période. Quoi que Wufei réintégrerait sa chambre illico, je ne sais pas où tu dormirais, mon salon n'est pas équipé pour ça. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Wufei ne m'aime pas ? » Fait l'étonné Yuy.

Ce qui arrache encore un plus grand sourire au natté.

-« Tu n'es pas doué pour la comédie Heero. Il y a une tension entre vous deux et je ne veux pas devoir jouer les arbitres, alors même si j'aurai apprécié, je dois décliner ta proposition alléchante. » Explique Duo en rajoutant un peu de lait dans son café noir.

-« Tu as eu raison de lire Baudelaire, tu en attrapes des belles phrases. » Taquine le métis.

-« Vas-y moque-toi de moi en plus. Tiens voilà Quatre. » Lâche Maxwell en mettant ses deux doigts en bouche pour siffler, le blond se dirige vers eux en souriant.

-« Tu dois quand même être le seul à faire rappliquer le grand Winner avec un simple coup de sifflet. » Plaisante le brun.

-« Grand, grand, il a la même taille que toi, il n'y a que Tro' qui est toujours plus grand que moi. » Dit en souriant de plaisir le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas fini ma croissance, je peux encore te rattraper, j'ai des chances vu les saloperies et les traitements que tu vas prendre. » Dit Heero un petit sourire en coin.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé toi, tu es bien sarcastique. Quat, il m'ennuie. » Dit Maxwell en montrant comme un gosse Yuy.

-« Qui aime bien, châtie bien, tu devrais être heureux, toi qui croyais qu'il ne t'aimait pas pendant la guerre. » Répond Winner en s'installant à la table avec un sourire.

-« Je suis content dans chaque malheur, il y a du bon, sans la guerre et l'opération météore, je ne vous aurai pas rencontré. Sans ce truc, je ne vous aurai pas tous revu, nos vies prennent des directions opposées, ça me désole. » Déclare le châtain en portant son regard sur un puis sur l'autre de ses amis.

-« Au moins ses examens vont nous imposer une journée ensemble, ce n'est pas plus mal. » Admet le blond.

-« Et même deux, si on se rassemble à partir du samedi soir. » Propose très excité Maxwell.

-« On va y aller Duo. » Dit Winner en se mettant debout.

-« Je viens Quat'. Ro', merci pour tout et si tu es de passage sur L2, viens me voir. » Dit le natté.

-« Mais ne reste pas c'est ça ? » Demande Yuy en se levant.

-« Tu peux rester mais pas trop longtemps. » Admet un peu gêné le châtain.

Maxwell se lève pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, le serre puis le relâche avant de partir derrière Winner qui l'attend un peu plus loin.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu sais Quatre, j'aurai pu aller à Rome chercher la correspondance. » Commence Duo en arrivant à la hauteur du blond.

-« Si tu savais le nombre de fois en une semaine que je fais la navette entre L4 et Sank. Ce n'est pas un problème. » Répond l'Arabe en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras du natté.

-« Oui mais L4 est à trois heures seulement de Sank. Ca te fait quatre heures de trajet en plus. Tu vas perdre ta journée. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Etre avec toi n'est jamais du temps perdu. » Dit en souriant Quatre pour rassurer son ami.

-« Surtout si tu sais le goupiller avec Relena. » Taquine subtilement le châtain.

-« Oui et Dorothy. » Admet Winner.

-« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ? » Questionne l'ex 02.

-« Je crois bien que tu as raison en plus. La prochaine fois j'emmène seulement Dorothy au restaurant. J'en ai marre de courir derrière du vent. Dorothy est vraiment de compagnie très agréable. »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais fréquenté. » Admet Duo s'en remettant au jugement du blond.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu es aussi d'attaque qu'à l'allée. » Constate Winner en voyant que Maxwell marche d'un pas dynamique vers la navette.

-« Je suis plus fatigué et faire certains gestes me font mal. Sinon ça va ! Je me sens bien. Dis lâche-moi à l'aéroport et repars, je me débrouillerai pour le reste. » Dit Maxwell en gravissant les marches pour monter dans l'engin spatial.

-« C'était mon intention. » Sourit le blond en s'asseyant près du natté.

-« Si tu as du travail, ne t'occupes pas de moi, je peux lire, j'ai toujours _Les Fleurs du Mal_ à finir. » Soupire le châtain en le sortant de sa valise.

-« Tu aimes ? »

-« Non, pas plus que ça, mais Wufei m'a demandé de le lire, alors je fais l'effort. Après je dois lire _Fleurs Captives_ pour Ro' » Sourit Duo beaucoup plus emballé par cette lecture là.

-« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te conseiller moi. Le dernier livre que j'ai lu et que j'ai apprécié. » Réfléchit Quatre en mettant un doigt sur son menton pour mieux penser. « Je crois que c'est même le dernier que j'ai lu. _L'île au trésor _de Stenvenson, j'avais douze ans. »

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Si Wufei l'a pris à la bibliothèque, je le lis et comme pour Ro', on en parle par mail. Mais j'ai un doute qu'il l'ait pris. Si j'y pense quand la bibliothèque rouvre, je le prends. »

-« Je te l'envois par la poste. Il doit encore être dans la bibliothèque familiale, les Léos n'ont pas détruit cette aile, donc ça doit être intact. » Propose Winner pour simplifier la vie de son ami.

-« La poste ne fonctionne pas sur L2 pendant les congés. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Il faut être courageux pour vivre sur ta colonie ! » Constate le blond.

-« Ou un fou » Rit le châtain.

-« Il n'y a rien de fou à aimer ses racines. Des cinq nous sommes les seuls à avoir grandi sur une colonie attitrée. » Se souvient Quatre.

-« Tu oublies Wufei ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« L5 n'existe plus, il a perdu ses racines. Si L5 existait toujours, je crois que c'est là qu'il serait. Heero n'est pas plus de L1 que Trowa de L3, c'est juste de là qu'ils sont partis, qu'ils ont fait leur entraînement. » Précise Winner.

Duo s'assombrit un peu, puis dit tristement.

-« Le pire c'est que tu as raison. »

-« Duo excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Wufei serait peut-être sur L2 avec toi. » Dit assez honteux le blond de ne pas avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

-« Tu vois, moi je crois que si L5 existait toujours, c'est plutôt moi qui serais dessus. C'est Heero qui te l'a dit ? » Demande abattu Maxwell constatant que son secret n'était pas si bien gardé que ça.

-« Heero ne trahirait jamais ta confiance, il se ferait torturer plutôt que de lâcher ce qu'on lui dit en secret. Non c'est en recoupant des données, plus mon empathie. » Explique embarrassé Winner.

-« Toujours aussi fin stratège. » Sourit le natté pour rassurer son ami.

Ce n'est pas si grave que ça tout compte fait qu'il soit aussi au courant de son aventure sentimentale.

-« Ca s'est encore affiné avec les affaires. » Avoue le blond.

Le téléphone de la navette sonne, Quatre répond pour s'entretenir avec son correspondant en même temps il ouvre son portable pour pouvoir avoir toutes les données en main pour gérer son entretien.

Maxwell en profite pour ouvrir son livre pour bien lui montrer qu'il peut travailler, que ça ne le gêne pas.

Autant, les deux jeunes gens avaient pu discuter à l'allée, autant c'est l'inverse pour le retour, chaque fois que Quatre raccroche, ça sonne à nouveau.

-« Comment ça se fait ? » Finit par demander Duo.

-« A l'allée, je n'avais pas fait le transfert de mon bureau à la navette. J'ai mis deux jours à rattraper le retard. Je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois, car j'ai un consensus dans trois jours. Je suis désolé Duo ! Oui Allô ! »

Quand Winner raccroche, Maxwell reprend la parole.

-« Ce n'est rien, tu m'évites déjà des correspondances. »

µµµ

Après cinq heures, le voyage prend fin. Le natté descend et la navette se retourne déjà pour décoller. Duo se gratte la tête. Le tout est de savoir si les transports en commun fonctionnent maintenant, ce n'est pas l'heure d'arrivée d'une navette, sinon il faudra bien qu'il fasse les quinze kilomètres à pied. Il devra prévenir Wufei de son retard.

Voyant s'afficher l'horaire de départ d'un bus direction centre du quartier Est, dans moins de cinq minutes, Duo se précipite vers la sortie. Quand il sortira du car, il ne sera plus qu'à deux kilomètres de chez lui.

Le natté a le bus pour lui tout seul.

-« Vous faites la tournée, même s'il n'y a personne ? » Demande le châtain sans s'asseoir aux premières places.

-« Il peut avoir des gens aux arrêts. C'est un horaire de vacances avec le même salaire mais trois fois moins de travail, ça ne se refuse pas. Il y a un bus toutes les deux heures. » Sourit le conducteur.

-« J'ai eu de la chance. » Soupire de soulagement Maxwell.

-« Oui parce que j'ai hésité à faire le crochet par l'aéroport, vu que je n'avais personne dans le bus. Et que la navette n'arrive qu'à 22H. C'est vous qui tenez la décharge du quartier Est ? » Demande le chauffeur en regardant un peu mieux le natté.

-« Heu ! Oui. » Admet Duo.

-« Je vais vous déposer ! C'est grâce à vous que le foyer de mon père sur Terre peut encore fonctionner. Il ne sait toujours pas comment vous faites, mais il ne tarit pas d'éloge. »

-« C'est gentil, mais je ne donnerai pas mon secret pour autant. » Répond le natté un peu sur la défensive.

-« Je m'en doute. »

Le bus s'arrête devant la grille de la décharge.

-« Bonne fin de journée. » Dit Duo en descendant.

-« Vous aussi. » Répond le chauffeur en refermant les portes derrière le natté.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Maxwell sort les clefs de sa poche pour les introduire dans la serrure.

-« C'est moi ! » Hurle-t-il en refermant les verrous de sécurité.

-« Soit le bienvenu. » Entend-t-il du salon.

Il s'y rend, Wufei est assis dans le fauteuil, les lunettes de lecture sur le nez.

-« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » Demande le Chinois sans lever son nez du livre.

-« Oui. »

Duo vient s'asseoir à côté de Chang, c'est à ce moment là que Wufei met son signet et referme son livre. Il enlève ses lunettes et dépose le tout sur la table basse à côté de lui.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air trop fatigué. » Constate Chang en détaillant le jeune homme.

-« Non, ça va ! » Admet Maxwell en s'avançant plus près du Chinois avant de lui passer la main sur la joue. « Tu m'as manqué. »

-« Toi aussi, Je suis peut-être un solitaire, mais seul, c'est seul. » Avoue Wufei.

-« Merci d'avoir gardé tout ça pendant mon absence, j'avais au moins l'esprit tranquille. »

-« Tu n'as pas mal ? » S'informe Chang en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Non, juste vraiment le premier jour. Sally vient jeudi avec les résultats finaux et tout organiser pour la suite. »

-« La radiothérapie ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Tu as retenu ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« J'ai fait quelques recherches. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme médication ? Novaldex ? Tamoxifen ? » Questionne Chang en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-« Tamoxifen ! » Murmure Maxwell en regardant ses mains, avant de relever les yeux pour voir le Chinois plisser du nez.

Le natté soupire, il sait que son amant connaît les effets secondaires.

-« On fera avec paraît. » Dit Chang en passant la main sur la joue du châtain.

-« Je n'aurai peut-être pas d'effets secondaires. » Rassure Duo, heureux de la réaction du Chinois.

-« Prendre du poids, ne te fera pas de mal. » Admet Wufei.

-« Ouais ! C'est de que j'ai dit à Sally. »

Chang finit par s'avancer et embrasser Maxwell, puisque le natté n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

-« L'autre on vérifiera ce soir. » Dit le Chinois en se reculant un peu.

-« Oui. Bon je vais vider mon sac. » Dit le châtain en se levant pour partir vers la buanderie tout près du salon, ce qui facilite le reste de la discussion.

-« Tu as fini_ Les Fleurs du Mal_ ? » Demande Wufei en regardant son ami déposer ce qui ne va pas à la buanderie sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Pas encore. » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? » S'étonne le Chinois.

Tout en continuant de vider son sac, Duo raconte son hospitalisation, en omettant intentionnellement la petite Malika, juste qu'il était allé avec Heero dans l'aile puériculture pour voir ce qu'il y faisait en temps normal.

-« Voilà en gros et toi ? Tu as fait autre chose que lire, faire des recherches et t'occuper de l'appartement de Hilde ? » Questionne le natté en se dirigeant vers la buanderie.

-« Non, mais j'ai bien lu, je me suis reposé. Tu as toujours été plus actif que moi. » Admet Wufei.

-« Tout est en place, j'ai fait tourner la machine aussi. Tu nous fais toujours à souper ? » Demande l'ex 02 en revenant vers le divan où Chang l'attend toujours.

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Je vais jusqu'au bureau. » Dit Maxwell en se retournant pour partir.

-« Duo ! » Appelle le Chinois.

-« Oui » Dit le natté en revenant sur ses pas.

-« N'en fais pas trop. »

-« Je suis resté assis pendant cinq heures, je vais juste relever le répondeur et regarder le fax, après je m'arrête. » Rassure Duo avant de s'éclipser.

C'est ce que fait l'ex 02 quand il revient, Wufei est dans la cuisine. Sachant que le jeune homme n'aime pas être dérangé dans ces moments là, même si Maxwell a envie de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son homme pendant qu'il prépare le repas, il s'abstient de le faire.

Le châtain s'installe dans le divan et prend son livre, il lui reste une quinzaine de poème à lire.

-« Tu es si loin que ça, tu as fini par apprécier. » Dit Wufei en s'asseyant à côté du natté, un sourire posé sur ses lèvres fines.

-« Non, pas plus que ça ! »

-« Pourquoi lis-tu alors ? » S'étonne Chang ne comprenant pas la geste de son amant.

-« Pour en discuter avec toi, pour te faire plaisir. »

Le chinois lui prend le livre des mains et le regarde tendrement.

-« J'apprécie beaucoup le geste, Duo. Mais je croyais qu'à la longue tu apprécierais. Tu as passé ton hospitalisation à lire quelque chose qui t'ennuyait. » Dit assez peiné Wufei.

-« J'en lisais plusieurs par jour, après je faisais des mots croisés. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Où est le livret, je ne t'ai pas vu le sortir. » Constate Chang en le cherchant des yeux.

-« Je l'ai donné à l'infirmière de nuit qui m'avait donné mes premières grilles. » Explique en souriant le natté.

-« Dommage, tu aurais pu en faire ici, cette semaine. J'arrive, je vais remuer dans les casseroles. » Dit le Chinois en se levant.

-« Tu veux que je mette la table ? » Demande le châtain en se redressant déjà dans le fauteuil.

-« Repose-toi ! »

-« Wufei, on a _L'île au Trésor _? » Demande Duo en élevant la voix pour couvrir les bruits des casseroles.

-« C'est un livre pour enfant, enfin adolescent. Non, je ne l'ai pas pris. » Explique Wufei en revenant avec deux assiettes et les couverts pour manger pour une fois sur la table de la salle à manger.

-« La prochaine fois que tu vas à la bibliothèque, tu le prends, s'il te plait ? » Demande Maxwell en se sentant rougir légèrement, se préparant à l'attaque de son homme.

-« Duo, tu ne vas pas avoir ce genre de lecture ! » S'indigne Chang en venant près du natté après avoir dressé la table.

-« C'est le seul livre dont Quatre se souvient, il était un peu jaloux que je lise pour toi et Ro' ? » Explique timidement Duo en sondant son amant.

-« Décidément, ils ont de drôles de lecture, rien de sérieux. » Peste le Chinois en reportant en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Quatre avait douze ans quand il l'a lu. » Dit Duo pour prendre la défense du blond.

-« Et pourquoi ne lirais-tu pas pour toi ? Tu as toujours ton roman policier. Tu as eu raison de l'acheter, tu ne l'aurais jamais fini. » Dit Wufei en venant s'installer à côté du natté en attendant que le repas soit cuit.

µµµ

Entre dormir, lire, se rendre chez Hilde, regarder les commandes qui arrivent. Le temps s'écoule lentement.

Duo dévore « _Fleurs Captives »_ et fait un long mail à Heero pour donner ses impressions. C'est le début de long échange via mail et quotidien. Une relation qu'ils n'avaient pas auparavant.

Maxwell et Chang lisent souvent à côté l'un de l'autre, dans un silence presque complet, entre coupé de pages qui tournent.

C'est aussi souvent le natté qui fait les repas, voulant s'occuper plutôt que de tourner en rond à ne rien faire.

µµµ

Le jeudi 26 juillet AC 197

C'est avec soulagement que le natté attend Sally pour cette après-midi. De un pour avoir les résultats et de deux parce que les congés arrivent à leur fin. Il aurait déjà pu se remettre au travail, Wufei ne l'aurait sûrement pas empêché. Mais Maxwell voulait l'autorisation de Po et la confirmation que tout allait bien.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, le natté n'avait plus remis de pansement sur sa cicatrice, il trouvait que ça guérissait mieux à l'air libre.

-« Comment est-ce que Sally vient ? Il n'y a pas de navette dans l'après-midi ! » Réalise Wufei après le repas.

-« Avec Quatre peut-être, rit le châtain. Non, je ne crois pas, sûrement avec une navette privée. » Maxwell n'a pas fini de parler qu'on sonne à la porte. « Tu vas pouvoir lui demander, ça doit être elle. » Sourit le natté en se levant du fauteuil.

Après les salutations d'usage, Sally regarde l'état de la cicatrice.

-« Il était temps, pour un des points je vais sûrement te faire du mal. » Dit le médecin en commençant à enlever les points de suture.

Pour celui sous le bras, elle doit même inciser un peu la peau pour pouvoir le retirer. Elle désinfecte avant de dire.

-« Wufei, tu peux nous laisser ? » Le Chinois parti. « Voilà, tu n'as pas de question à poser ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris du poids en tout cas. » Constate la jeune femme.

-« Sexuellement parlant, ça à l'air de tenir, j'ai bien eu une panne. » Avoue en rougissant le jeune homme.

-« C'est raisonnable, tu n'aurais plus eu de libido et des problèmes avec ta partenaire, on aurait pu envisager un stimulant. »

-« Non ça va, on fait avec. Sally pour Malika, toujours pas de nouvelles ? Je n'ose pas trop en parler à Ro' quand on s'écrit. » Demande en murmurant le natté en se rapprochant du médecin.

-« Non, toujours pas de donneur. »

-« Sally, je suis peut-être compatible ? » Questionne Duo plein d'espoir.

-« Ca ne sert à rien qu'on fasse les tests. » Affirme le docteur.

-« A cause de mon traitement ? » Demande en grognant le châtain, mettant ses bras sur son torse.

-« Entre autre, mais surtout tu n'as déjà pas le même groupe sanguin. Malika a un groupe sanguin rare dont Heero faisait partie, c'est pour ça qu'on a été plus loin. » Explique posément Sally.

-« Et le père ? »

-« Il n'a pas le même groupe sanguin, sinon crois bien qu'Heero l'aurait déjà retrouvé pour qu'il fasse les analyses. Bon si on parlait de toi ! L'analyse du nodule est bonne, avec les rayons tu devrais avoir la paix. » Dit Po en souriant, très confiante dans les progrès de la médecine.

-« Les rayons, je les commence quand ? »

-« On va aller ensemble au dispensaire pour faire le centrage. On commencera le traitement lundi. »

-« Il faut que je regarde quand il y a un bus. » Dit le natté en se levant pour prendre un prospectus sur la table basse.

-« J'ai une voiture, Heero m'a un peu expliqué la vie sur L2 pendant les vacances, j'ai pris les devants. » Dit la jeune femme.

-« Ok, je te suis. Wufei ! » Crie Duo en dessous des escaliers.

-« Oui ? » Entend-il de l'étage.

-« Je suis au dispensaire. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Le bus vient de passer, Duo ! » Informe Chang en descendant deux, trois marches.

-« Tu connais les horaires de bus toi ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« C'est facile pendant les vacances de 8H à 20H, toutes les deux heures aux heures paires et à 10 sur la place. » Répond le Chinois en finissant de descendre les escaliers.

Duo sourit à Sally.

-« Il m'épatera toujours. Sally a une voiture. » Rassure le châtain.

Wufei se tourne vers le médecin et demande un peu gêné.

-« Sally, tu es venue comment ? »

-« Avec la navette de l'hôpital qui sert pour les transports de malades, actes médicaux dans les colonies. » Rétorque Po avant de suivre Duo à l'extérieur pour prendre la voiture.

Maxwell sourit toujours à la jeune femme, quand il s'assied à côté d'elle, cette dernière lui dit.

-« Wufei curieux, il y a trop longtemps qu'il vit avec toi à mon avis. » Affirme le médecin en secouant la tête tout en souriant légèrement.

-« Sa soif d'apprendre est mue par quoi à ton avis, si ce n'est la curiosité de tout savoir. » Dit d'un ton vexé le natté en regardant froidement le médecin. Avant de continuer plus calmement. « Bon, j'admets que ça fait bizarre de voir Wufei s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose mais sachant que la navette n'est pas prévue avant 20H, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

-« Tu as raison. » Dit le médecin en mettant le contact.

Arrivé au dispensaire, Sally guide Duo à travers plusieurs service.

-« Je n'ai pas la science infuse, je suis venu ce matin pour tout préparer. C'est aussi pourquoi tu ne commences que lundi, c'est vraiment un service minimum qu'il y a ici pendant les vacances. Tu n'as pas vraiment intérêt à avoir une crise cardiaque. »

-« Je sais tout ça Sally. Et je continue de me battre pour que ça change. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« En faisant quoi ? » Demande le médecin en ouvrant la porte d'une salle du sous-sol.

-« En faisant une société de plus sur L2. En ramenant de l'argent dessus. J'ai un service unique, pub inter-galactique faite pour qu'on le sache. 'Vous cherchez, je vous trouve « _Allnonsense_ »se décarcasse pour vous' » Récite le natté sur le ton de la publicité.

-« C'est toi ? » S'étonne Sally en montrant une table d'examen au jeune homme.

-« Oui ! » Admet le châtain en commençant à enlever sa chemise.

-« Tu te limites aux métaux toutefois. » Affirme le médecin en s'activant sur un appareil qui ressemble à un rayon laser pour Duo.

-« Tout dépend, si je peux, je trouve. Si je ne trouve pas et que je peux faire, je fais. Il est mis société de recyclage, mais j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un qui cherchait un logement. » Rit Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Sally en aidant le natté à s'installer sur la table d'examen.

-« Elle cherchait un appartement sur L2, je savais où il y en avait, moyennant un versement de dix crédits sur le compte de la société, je lui ai fourni un listing des appartements libres. »

Sally sourit.

-« Donc la machine va ressembler à ça. Ceci c'est une fictive juste pour le repérage suivant les radios prises pendant l'opération. Il va dessiner sur ta peau de manière indélébile les limites des champs à traiter. Donc les zones par lesquelles les rayons vont pénétrer. Il va avoir une irradiation sur la cicatrice et un peu sur les ganglions. Il faut plusieurs champs pour protéger les organes sains tels que, poumons et cœur qui sont dans cette région. Voilà c'est fini Duo, tu peux te rhabiller. » Dit le médecin en aidant le jeune homme à se redresser.

Maxwell assis sur la table regarde son torse où quatre points sont maintenant dessinés sur sa peau avant de se rhabiller.

-« Viens avec moi, on va voir quand on peut te mettre un rendez-vous. » Précise Sally quand elle voit que Duo a rattaché sa chemise.

-« Sally, c'est avant 8h30, pendant la journée, tu peux faire une croix dessus. » Dit froidement le natté en emboîtant le pas au médecin.

-« Wufei est quand même là ! » S'insurge la jeune femme en se retournant vers Maxwell.

Elle est outrée par le ton intrensigeant du jeune homme, c'était pour le sauver qu'elle faisait tout ça. Et lui réagit comme si c'était pour l'ennuyer.

-« Pour ouvrir si je ne suis pas rentré. Sally c'est ma boite, alors c'est fait en fonction de ça. Il ne doit quand même pas avoir des centaines de personnes qui doivent faire des rayons. » S'insurge le natté.

-« On va voir si c'est possible. » Dit Po en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

-« Il y a combien de séances et le temps. »

-« Quarante-huit secondes et quarante séances. »

-« Quarante séances, c'est le double de ce que tu m'as parlé. » Crie presque le natté tellement il est surpris

-« Je sais Duo, mais il était prolifique, on croit bien avoir tout eu, mais il faut être sûr. » Affirme le médecin en soutenant le regard étonné du châtain.

-« Je suppose qu'il y aura un scan et les autres examens à faire quand les séances seront finies. » Soupire désespéré Maxwell.

-« Oui ! »

-« A Sank ? » Demande encore plus désespéré le natté.

-« Je préférais. » Avoue Sally.

-« Semaine de Toussaint alors ! » Propose fermement le châtain en s'éloignant du médecin en espérant clore la discussion et avoir gain de cause.

-« Ca fait un mois après la dernière séance, ça Duo ! » S'indigne Po en emboîtant le pas à Maxwell pour le faire fléchir.

-« On en reparlera après ! » Dit-il à Sally avant de s'adresser à la secrétaire du dispensaire. « Bonjour, c'est pour prendre rendez-vous pour une radiothérapie. »

La jeune femme prend le carnet de rendez-vous.

-« Le service ouvre à 8H, le premier rendez-vous à 8H15 ça vous va ? » Demande la jeune femme en regardant le natté.

-« Très bien. Vous pouvez me réserver le premier rendez-vous pour quarante séances. » La secrétaire regarde Duo intrigué, alors il s'explique. « Je suis chef d'entreprise, il faut que je sois à mon poste pour l'ouverture. Si le rendez-vous est bloqué, ça évite les problèmes. Ce serait vraiment gentil. » Minaude Maxwell avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-« Votre nom que je puisse l'inscrire tous les matins. »

-« Maxwell Duo. »

-« Matricule de la mutuelle. » Demande la jeune femme le bic déjà prêt à le noter.

Le châtain regarde Sally en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Tu n'as pas de mutuelle ? » S'étonne le médecin.

-« Beaucoup trop cher, Wufei, Hilde en ont une avec la société, mais pour moi, c'est hors de prix en tant qu'indépendant ! » Admet en rougissant de honte le natté.

Po sort sa propre carte ainsi qu'un justificatif prouvant qu'elle est envoyé par le section Peacecraft contre le cancer .

-« Noté le mien en attendant, je vais faire le nécessaire. »

Voyant un numéro en provenance de Sank et le document, la jeune femme rassurée, le note sans hésiter.

Après être sorti. Sally se fâche.

-« Tu aurais dû le signaler quand on a fait les examens Duo ! On aurait réglé tout ça avant l'opération. » Sans attendre la réponse, la jeune femme prend son téléphone. « Heero, oui, c'est moi. Duo n'a pas de mutuelle, il faut régler rapidement le problème. Merci. »

-« Je le surcharge encore de travail. » Soupire Maxwell en arrivant près de la voiture qu'utilise le médecin.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui parfois. Tu as un peu d'argent d'avance pour payer et te mettre en ordre s'il faut ? » S'informe le médecin.

-« Sally, si j'avais eu les moyens, je m'en serai prise une. Les salaires sont payés, les lois sociales aussi. Mes ouvriers sont en ordres, si moi je ne le suis pas, c'est que je n'ai pas su le faire sans créer ma propre faillite. » Dit légèrement révolté le natté devant l'incompréhension qu'il lit dans le regard du docteur.

-« Heero va sûrement reprendre contact avec toi quand il aura trouvé une solution. L'administratif c'est sa branche, moi les éprouvettes. » Sourit Sally en mettant le contact pour ramener le châtain chez lui.

Le Gsm de Maxwell sonne, il décroche en fronçant les sourcils ne connaissant pas le numéro.

-« Duo, c'est Heero. Tu es indépendant, c'est juste ça ? » Questionne-t-il d'un ton légèrement sec et autoritaire.

-« Oui ! »

-« Depuis quand ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

-« Entre les deux guerres, je n'ai pas la date en tête. » Avoue Maxwell en se grattant légèrement le crâne sous la réflexion.

-« J'ai trouvé. » Indique le brun un sourire dans la voix.

-« Ro', je n'ai pas de quoi payer des arriérés, je te préviens, à moins que tu n'obtiennes un fractionnement. Au-delà de cent crédits le mois, c'est trop cher pour moi. » Explique rapidement le natté se sentant mal à l'aise de devoir avoué d'être si juste.

-« J'en prends note. Je regarde ce que je peux trouver de convenable. Sinon tu peux assumer quelle somme pour la mutuelle ? » Questionne Yuy en commençant ses recherches sur le net.

-« Je viens de te le dire. » Soupire Maxwell, il n'allait pas devoir encore s'humilier encore plus .

-« Je croyais que c'était pour les arriérés ça. Ce n'est pas grave, je regarde, je t'appelle quand j'ai trouvé. »

-« Ro', Ro', merde il a coupé. » Lâche Duo en regardant son Gsm.

-« Tu fais une drôle de tête. » Constate Sally en quittant un moment la route pour regarder le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

-« Je ne le sens pas ce truc. J'ai l'impression que mon dossier mutuel va sortir de nul part tout frais payé. » Rouspète Maxwell en se grattant le crâne.

-« Tu crois ? » Demande Po en souriant.

-« Oh que oui, s'il ne sait pas faire un truc légal, il va pirater les bandes de données pour les modifier. Il avait sa voix de mission. Bougez-vous je passe. » Dit le châtain en soulevant les sourcils, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Voilà, tu es arrivé. On reparle de tes examens de fin de radiothérapie quand elle est finie. » Dit le médecin en se garant devant la décharge.

Maxwell sort de la voiture, puis se penche pour dire au revoir.

-« Sally, je peux reprendre le travail, physiquement il n'y a pas de contre indications ? »

-« Non, il faut juste que tu ne forces pas. Tu ne vas pas au-delà de tes possibilités. Tu as déjà sûrement mordu sur ta chique pour ne pas te remettre au travail. » Admet en souriant toujours Po.

-« Oui, quand je vois les commandes qui sont arrivées, on ne va pas chômer et c'est tant mieux. Merci pour tout. »

Duo rentre chez eux, Wufei attend dans le salon pour avoir les dernières nouvelles.

-« Je commence lundi à 8h15. » Dit Duo en s'asseyant près de son amant.

-« Encore une chance que les bus vont reprendre leur rythme. Enfin, si tu es en retard, je ferai l'ouverture, tu prépareras le travail à faire ? » Demande le Chinois ne l'ayant jamais fait, estimant que c'était le rôle de son amant de le réaliser.

-« Je vais aller voir immédiatement. » Répond le natté en se levant.

-« Duo ! Profites encore aujourd'hui. Heero a téléphoné, je lui ai donné ton numéro, il disait que c'était urgent. »

-« Je l'ai eu, merci. » Sourit le châtain en se réinstallant près du jeune homme.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous depuis l'opération ? » Demande mine de rien Wufei après avoir repris son livre.

-« Mais rien du tout, c'est mon ami. » Affirme Duo, son cœur bat plus vite, comme ça Chang est jaloux.

Le natté en oublie qu'il a parfois l'impression d'être le seul à aimer dans leur couple. Alors pour rassurer complètement son amant, le châtain ajoute.

-« Heero gère tout l'administratif de l'opération, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas en ordre, c'est tout. »

µµµ

Le vendredi 27 juillet AC 197

Duo se rend au bureau au début de l'après-midi. Il classe les commandes par ordre d'importance quand son Gsm sonne.

-« Allô ! Oh Ro'. » Dit ravi le natté.

-« Voilà, c'est arrangé. Bon tu n'es pas dans la même mutuelle que les ouvriers de ta société, mais je vais faire le transfert. C'est une belle arnaque là où ils sont pour l'instant ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'avais pas les moyens de prendre une mutuelle pour toi. J'arrive à cent vingt crédits de plus que ce que tu paies pour l'instant et tous les ouvriers et le patron sont couverts. » Explique le métis.

-« Merci et pour les arriérés ? » Demande le châtain beaucoup plus septique que tout s'arrange aussi facilement.

-« Je me suis arrangé autrement. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Ro' » Gronde Duo pour avoir une réponse claire et précise.

-« Quatre a payé ! » Avoue un ton plus bas le brun.

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Il va prendre contact avec toi pour un plan d'apurement, il ne voulait pas que tu le rembourses directement mais je l'ai obligé. » Explique posément le métis sachant qu'il venait de commettre un impair.

-« Il y avait beaucoup ! » Demande le natté sur la défensive.

-« Vingt milles crédits. Je suis désolé Duo, je ne fais plus dans l'illégal. » Admet le métis vraiment peiné de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

-« Vingt milles crédits. Je n'arriverai jamais à rembourser ça ! » Lâche anéanti le natté.

-« Ton créancier c'est Quatre, tu vas pouvoir rembourser à ton rythme, je n'ai pas voulu te prendre un emprunt. » Essaye de rassurer Heero.

-« Vingt milles crédit. » Murmure une fois de plus Maxwell comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ce que venait de dire son ami.

-« Duo remets-toi, tu es en ordre maintenant. » Affirme pragmatique Yuy voulant lui montrer le positif de la situation puisque son ami n'avait pas l'air capable de le faire tout seul.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser ! » S'indigne le natté proche de la colère.

-« Si très bien, tu vas avoir moins de frais et tu es mieux couvert. Si ton hospitalisation n'était pas couverte par Sank, tu n'aurais pas pu te le permettre, maintenant bien. » Garantit le brun.

-« Je suis redevable à quelqu'un, alors que j'ai tout fait pour m'en sortir seul. » Dit Duo en raccrochant, il est effondré.

Pourtant son Gsm sonne à nouveau.

-« Je suis désolé Duo, mais où est la différence, si j'avais piraté les bases de données, tu me serais redevable. »

-« Pas financièrement Ro'. »

-« Regarde tes finances et regarde comment tu peux le rembourser rapidement. Si j'avais su. » Finit par dire le métis agacé par son erreur de jugement.

-« Tu aurais dû me demander avant, pas me mettre devant le fait accompli. De toute façon le mal est fait. Il faut que j'assume, je n'ai pas le choix. Merci quand même Heero. » Dit Maxwell d'une voix monocorde.

-« Ne me remercie pas, tu n'en penses pas un mot ! » Gronde Yuy vexé par les dires du natté.

-« Demain sûrement. Je vais essayer de voir que le positif. J'ai du travail Ro'. » Conclut le châtain en raccrochant en même temps.

-« Tu parles tout seul Duo ? » Demande Chang en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Non Wufei, j'avais Heero au téléphone. »

-« Mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu as une sale tête. » Constate le Chinois en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son amant.

-« Non ça va aller. »

-« Si tu me disais, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. » Insiste Wufei.

-« Je n'avais pas de mutuelle. Ro' en a trouvé une. Vous allez changer toi et Hilde. Mieux couvert, moins de frais, ça va vous revenir moins cher et à moi aussi. »

-« Où est le problème ? » S'étonne Chang ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui peut déranger le natté étant donné qu'il va dépenser moins d'argent.

-« J'avais des arriérés, Ro' les a fait payer par Quatre. » Admet Duo de plus en plus honteux.

-« Je vois ! Winner ne veut pas que tu le rembourses et tu te sens dépendant, redevable. » Affirme le Chinois certain d'avoir trouvé la raison du malaise de son amant.

-« Si Quatre veut bien ! »

-« Alors ? » Demande encore plus perdu Wufei dans les raisons qui perturbent le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas l'argent ! » Murmure Maxwell sans regarder son amant.

-« Fais un plan d'épuration. Ce n'est pas la mort. C'est ta société, ta maison. Tu es parti de rien, je serais fier moi. C'est mieux Winner qu'un emprunt ! Voit que tu n'aurais pas su le rembourser. Tu perdais tout. Tu crois que Winner va te mettre sur la paille. Tu te tracasses pour rien. » Conclut Wufei en se levant pour retourner vers la maison. « Je fais le souper ! »

Le natté regarde la porte par laquelle son amant vient de partir, avant d'ouvrir sa boite mail et d'en rédiger un pour Heero.

_Merci pour tout et il est sincère celui-là_

_Duo_

µ

_Remercie Wufei pour ton revirement_

_Heero_

Maxwell sourit en voyant la réponse, puis il ouvre un autre mail pour Quatre.

_Merci pour avoir pris mes frais à ton compte._

_Je ne sais pas te verser plus de vingt-cinq crédits pour l'instant mais tu les auras tous les moins dés que je peux plus tu as._

_Merci Duo._

Le lendemain, le natté recevait la réponse du blond.

_Voilà mon numéro de compte privé, ce n'est pas parti de la société tu vas à ton rythme._

_Je sais que je reverrais mon argent_

_Quatre._

Duo pourrait rembourser plus, mais il avait peur que Wufei ne voit la différence dans leur train de vie et qu'il sache que la société n'était pas si fleurissante que ça.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le lundi 30 juillet AC 197

Au matin de la reprise du travail, Hilde arrive à la porte de l'entreprise à 9 heures tapante, toute bronzée et souriante.

-« Duo n'est pas levé ? » Demande la jeune femme étonnée que ce soit Wufei qui fasse l'ouverture.

-« Si, il arrive. » Dit Chang tout en ouvrant les ordinateurs pour commencer le travail.

-« Merci pour l'appartement, mes poissons rouges se portaient à merveilles comme mes plantes. L'année prochaine, il faut que vous partiez aussi ou du moins toi ! » Dit Hilde en déposant son sac de travail à sa place dans le bureau.

-« Il faudra voir. Ici Duo avait besoin de moi ! » Explique le Chinois en allant ouvrir la porte du hangar fermée depuis presque quinze jours.

Maxwell arrive et il vient directement embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue.

-« Ca t'a fait du bien ses vacances, tu es rayonnante. » Lâche le natté en enlevant sa veste pour la mettre sur le porte manteau dans le hall.

-« Oui, je disais justement à Wufei qu'il faudrait partir à nous trois l'année prochaine. » Répond Hilde.

-« Pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse payer un garde et ce n'est pas en vous payant à ne rien faire que je pourrais. Allez au boulot. » Sourit le châtain en se rendant à son bureau pour prendre des commandes préparées en trois tas. « Hilde les tiennes, Wufei, le reste pour moi. »

Voyant Duo se rendre vers le coin où les pièces lourdes sont entreposées, Chang s'y dirige également d'un pas décidé.

-« Je fais les tiennes, fais les miennes. » Ordonne le Chinois en tendant la main.

-« Wufei ! » Gronde vexé Maxwell.

-« Tu veux que j'appelle Sally pour lui dire ! » Demande Wufei le regard noir.

Hilde qui passait derrière les deux garçons s'arrêtent.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande la jeune femme en passant son regard d'un à l'autre.

-« Duo sort d'opération. » Dit le Chinois sachant qu'à deux, ils auront plus de poids pour faire plier le natté.

-« C'est pour ça que tu devais partir cinq jours ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ! » S'indigne Hilde outrée par l'attitude de son ami.

-« Pour que tu puisses passer de bonnes vacances ! » Répond Duo en posant un regard noir sur son amant.

Il prend les commandes du Chinois et lui claque les siennes dans les mains.

-« Les vacances c'est fini ! Au boulot, sinon je retiens sur votre paie. » Se fâche le châtain en partant faire sa première commande.

-« Je ne sais pas de quoi on t'a opéré, mais à mon avis on t'a enlevé un peu d'humour, de la tolérance et de la patience. » Lâche Hilde en partant vers les étagères portant les pièces de moteur.

Un sourire apparaît chez l'Asiatique avant qu'il ne parte préparer sa commande, il était satisfait au moins son amant n'allait pas forcer.

µµµ

Sur le temps de midi, ils se rassemblent tous les trois dans la cuisine pour manger rapidement leurs tartines.

-« On t'a opéré de quoi ? » Demande la brune en mordant dans sa tartine.

-« Cancer du sein, je fais encore une radiothérapie. » Admet le natté en tournant un peu dans son bol de soupe.

-« Tu as été opéré quand ? » Questionne Hilde la voix cassée par le coup que lui fait cette réponse.

-« Il y a dix jours. » Répond simplement le châtain sans regarder la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ouvre des grands yeux.

-« Dix jours, je comprends que Wufei te mette un frein. Tu vas rester au bureau. On rassemble les commandes, tu fais les factures. Tu tiens le stock à jour et tu t'occupes des clients. » Dit Hilde de plus en plus en colère bien qu'elle arrive encore à se contenir.

-« Hilde ! » S'indigne Duo devant les ordres que vient de lui donner son employée.

-« Non, mais tu es fou, inconscient ! » Explose la brune.

-« Tu sais qui est le patron ? » Gronde Maxwell en tapant ses deux mains sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Toi, mais comme tous les hommes, tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi. » Répond la jeune femme toujours aussi rouge de colère.

Wufei mangeait tranquillement ses tartines tout en buvant un peu de sa soupe, en laissant son regard passer d'un à l'autre.

Le natté savait que Hilde avait raison, c'est ça qu'il aurait dû faire. Cependant, le faire voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est vrai que d'avoir travaillé comme ça toute la matinée, Duo se sentait épuisé, comme le premier jour de son hospitalisation.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement dire 'oui' ? Ou est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il perdait de son autorité ? Quelle autorité ? Ils étaient trois amis unis pour travailler.

-« D'accord Hilde, si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne suis pas impotent. » Dit radouci le châtain.

-« On l'a vu Maxwell ! » Lâche Wufei en refermant sa boite à tartine.

De retour dans le bureau, Hilde explique ce qu'elle a déjà fait.

-« Je n'ai encore fait aucune facture, mais j'ai déjà préparé les caisses, le numéro est sur le bon de commande et la caisse. » Explique la brune en tendant les papiers à son patron.

-« C'est ingénieux, tu aurais dû nous l'expliquer depuis un moment, on perd moins de temps que de les faire au fur et à mesure. » Constate Duo vraiment impressionné, Hilde collant son ticket de la poste sur son numéro, une fois la facture faite, il n'avait rien remarqué.

-« J'ai fait les deux factures, elles sont là. Il te reste le stock à faire. » Dit Wufei en repartant vers le hangar.

-« Je travaillerai avec vous le matin et ferai l'administratif l'après-midi. Jusqu'à ce que je ne me sente plus aussi fatigué » Avoue le natté.

En étant au bureau l'après-midi, ça lui donnait au moins l'occasion d'être à jour dans le stock et d'avoir fini journée à 18h.

µµµ

Au bout d'une semaine Duo ne voyait plus que des avantages à cet arrangement. La deuxième semaine, ils avaient un rythme de croisière. Maxwell profitait du temps de midi quand il fermait pour aller faire les courses dans la grande surface du coin au moins une fois la semaine ou il s'y arrêtait en revenant de sa radiothérapie quand il avait du retard, Wufei ayant de toute façon ouvert l'entreprise. Le travail pour le lendemain, le natté le préparait la veille au soir.

En tout cas cette façon de vivre, lui laissait plus de loisirs qu'avant, alors qu'il y avait de plus en plus de travail et de commandes. Le fait que Wufei prépare des repas de temps en temps le soulageait également.

µµµ

Le mardi 21 août 197 AC

Tout aurait été pour un mieux pour Duo s'il n'avait reçu un mail au début de la troisième semaine de radiothérapie.

_Malika est morte dans son sommeil, _

_enterrement demain dans la matinée._

_Heero_

Maxwell prend le téléphone et va dans la cuisine, de toute façon les ouvriers sont dans le hangar pour préparer les commandes.

-« Ro' ça va ? » Demande un peu inquiet le natté.

-« Duo ! Attends je te rappelle. » Dit le métis après s'être remis de son étonnement.

-« C'est celui de la société. »

-« C'est pour ça que je ne connaissais pas le numéro. » Dit rassuré le brun.

-« Dis-moi comment tu te sens surtout ! » Redemande Maxwell avec plus de sollicitude.

-« Ca va ! C'est mieux, elle était très faible les derniers jours. On ne trouvait toujours pas de donneur et en plus elle n'aurait plus eu la force de supporter une opération. » Explique Heero sachant que ça intéressait son ami.

-« Oui mais bon ! »

-« Elle n'a pas souffert et sa maman était près d'elle, c'est mieux aussi. » Continue Yuy qui essaie de se motiver en même temps que Maxwell.

-« Vraiment si je pouvais, je viendrais à l'enterrement. »

-« Je sais, je te laisse, je suis au funérarium. »

-« Ro' tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ! » Rassure Duo sachant que son ami a besoin de le savoir aussi.

-« Même chanter une contine ridicule ! » Avoue tristement Heero en raccrochant

µµµ

Les séances de radiothérapie s'écoulent rapidement. A part une marque rouge là où les rayons rentrent sous la peau, il n'a aucun symptôme. Il reprend même de la vigueur, malgré quelques petites pannes de temps en temps, et la fatigue qu'il accumule à devoir se lever plus tôt qu'en temps normal.

Wufei a plus d'attention pour lui, l'ambiance au travail est très bonne, bien mieux qu'auparavant.

µµµ

Le lundi 24 septembre 197 AC

Aujourd'hui Maxwell se sent bien, c'est sa dernière séance de radiothérapie.

Bientôt Duo va récupérer une heure de sa vie pour dormir, faire autre chose. Pour l'instant, il y a un peu plus de pannes, peut-être dues à la fatigue, parce qu'il travaille de plus en plus longtemps avec les deux autres.

Il a dû faire parfois des factures en soirée, Maxwell n'a pas eu trop le choix, il faut qu'il travaille pour prendre de l'essor pour pouvoir rembourser plus rapidement Quatre. Et puis les commandes affluent également, ça soulage le natté.

Pour la dernière fois le châtain passe par le comptoir du dispensaire, après s'être rhabillé de sa courte séance de radiothérapie. Il perd plus de temps en déplacement qu'au sein du dispensaire.

-« Merci pour tout, merci pour m'avoir gardé mon premier rendez-vous ! » Dit en souriant Duo en arrivant devant la secrétaire.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement.

-« C'était un plaisir » Affirme la jeune femme.

Maxwell repart du dispensaire en sifflotant. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Reste maintenant à convaincre Sally ! Ca va être une autre paire de manche. Il lui téléphonera sur le temps de midi quand les ouvriers seront en pause déjeuner.

Il est à peine dix heures que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le hangar. Celui qui est le plus près s'y rend. C'est Hilde qui s'y colle.

-« Duo, tiens c'est pour toi. Une certaine Sally ! » Dit la brune en lui tendant le cornet.

Le natté sort la tête du corps de Mobil Suit qu'il démonte, il essuie ses mains sur son bleu de travail pour prendre le combiné.

-« Oui ! » Dit le châtain en s'éloignant des autres.

-« Voilà, j'ai tout organisé pour le 8 octobre ! » Dit Po légèrement tendue parce qu'elle va devoir faire.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est quand même bien la seule qui est capable de le faire sourire en le mettant devant un fait accompli, qui lui complique la vie.

-« Ok, c'est quel jour que je vois si je peux me débiner ? » Demande Maxwell en se rendant au bureau pour prendre son agenda.

-« Un lundi, Quatre vient te chercher fin de matinée le dimanche. Tu loges chez Heero et tu repars avec Quatre vers 16heures. » Explique posément la jeune femme.

-« Vous avez tout prévu, à trois contre moi, je dois lâcher les armes. » Soupire le natté.

-« C'est ce qu'on s'est dit ! » Admet Sally en se retenant de rire.

-« Ca me laisse presque quinze jours pour m'organiser. » Constate le châtain en l'inscrivant dans son agenda

-« A dans quinze jours Duo ! » Eclate de rire le médecin ne sachant plus se retenir, ça avait été presque trop facile.

Maxwell raccroche en soupirant, enfin ce n'est qu'une journée, il sera là dans la soirée du lundi. Il mettra les bouchées double le lendemain pour se remettre à jour du côté de l'administratif. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix.

µµµ

Le Samedi 6 octobre AC 197

Avec le surplus de travail, personne n'avait le temps de s'ennuyer, le temps file à toute vitesse. Duo doit compter deux pannes sexuelles la semaine. Ce qui n'empêche pas Wufei de faire l'amour au natté.

Le Chinois se retire satisfait, avant de se coucher sur le dos pour chercher sa position pour s'endormir.

-« Pourquoi gémis-tu alors que tu ne bandes même pas ? » Demande Chang au bout de cinq minutes ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Cette phrase est la petite goutte qui fait déborder le vase de patience de Maxwell. Il se retourne brusquement vers l'Asiatique, saisissant celui-ci qui a un mouvement de recul. Ce n'est donc pas une impression, le Chinois se vide en lui, il n'utilise son corps que pour arriver à se satisfaire.

-« Parce si tu daignais m'autoriser à te montrer, tu saurais que je n'ai pas que du plaisir qu'au moment où tu me branles quand tu le fais. Et si tu crois que je n'éprouve rien, pourquoi continues-tu à venir te vider en moi, jour après jour ? J'ai des fois l'impression que je ne suis pour toi qu'un trou dans lequel c'est plus agréable que ta propre main ! » Gronde Maxwell rouge de colère.

A la seconde où les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres, Duo les regrette. Il le pensait et le ressentait comme ça, il aurait pu le dire autrement. Mais plus les pannes devenent fréquentes, moins Wufei pense au plaisir de son amant.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça ! » Admet honteux le natté en tortillant de gêne ses pieds sous la couette.

Le Chinois continue de le regarder avant de lever les draps et de sortir du lit pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Le châtain s'effondre sur son coussin. Voilà, il en a dit trop. Il soupire profondément, ça ne sert à rien d'aller retrouver Wufei maintenant. Duo verrait comment réparer demain avant qu'il ne parte, autant laisser Chang réfléchir aussi de son côté.

µµµ

Le Dimanche 7 octobre AC 197

Au matin, il n'y a personne dans la cuisine. Maxwell qui est pourtant toujours le dernier levé s'en étonne. Le natté hésite entre aller voir son amant, mais si ce dernier dort toujours, il risque de se le mettre encore plus à dos.

Avec un soupir à faire plier un chêne, le châtain décide de déjeuner seul. Il se rend après au bureau pour préparer le travail pour lundi matin pour Wufei et Hilde.

Un petit coup de sonnette ramène Maxwell à la réalité. Il regarde sa montre, il est 11heures, ça ne peut être que Winner. Duo se lève pour trouver le blond souriant derrière la porte.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Oui ! »

Duo referme la porte sans la claquer. Soit Wufei a fait exprès de l'éviter, soit il est vraiment fatigué.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ! » Constate le blond devant l'air renfrogné de l'ex 02 quand ils s'installent dans la voiture.

-« Si, je vais sûrement pouvoir te rembourser un peu plus prochainement. » Dit Duo en essayant d'être plus jovial.

-« Ne me donne pas tout ton surplus surtout ! » S'alarme Quatre sachant très bien que le natté n'a pas apprécié lui être redevable financièrement. En tout cas, il espère que le malaise qu'il y a entre eux n'est pas dû à ça.

-« Non, tu as vingt-cinq crédits assuré et la moitié de ma balance positive en fin de mois. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je veux te rembourser le plus rapidement possible. » Rassure Maxwell avec un grand sourire sincère.

-« Je ne le ferais qu'une fois Duo et encore si ça n'avait pas été pour ta mutuelle. Heero aurait pu danser sur sa tête, je n'aurai pas payé. » Affirme avec conviction et presque de la colère dans les yeux l'ex 04, alors que la voiture s'arrête sur asphalte du port spatial.

A l'image visuelle, Maxwell se retient d'éclater de rire.

-« Merci Quatre ! » Avoue le natté en le serrant dans ses bras avant de sortir de la voiture.

Alors que la navette s'élance dans l'espace, les discussions reprennent.

-« Alors, à qui rends-tu visite cette fois ? » Demande le châtain en regardant le blond.

-« A Dorothy, tu avais raison en plus. » Admet en rougissant l'Arabe.

-« Relena le prend bien ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Elle n'oublie pas Heero, elle voudrait savoir qui est son rival. » Avoue Winner en servant une boisson à son ami.

-« En plus elle sait que c'est un mec et elle s'obstine ? » S'étonne le natté, il commençait vraiment à la considérer comme une pauvre fille à courir derrière du vent.

-« Quand elle saura qui c'est, elle pourra lui prouver qu'elle est cent fois mieux ! » Lâche comme argument le blond avec presque le même timbre de voix que la jeune femme.

-« La pauvre, le peu qu'il m'en a dit, je dirais que c'est l'inverse. De toute façon, il faut être exceptionnel pour attirer Heero Yuy. Tu sais qui c'est toi ? »

-« Oui, je sais, mais je ne te le dirai pas ! » Admet froidement le blond.

-« Même sous la torture ? »

Quatre a un mouvement de recul devant le regard de Shinigami posé sur lui et la voix qu'a employée Maxwell.

-« Tu n'as rien perdu ! » Dit Winner en retenant un frisson.

-« D'après Hilde, j'aurai perdu de la patience, de l'humour et de la tolérance dans l'opération. » Dit sérieusement le natté.

-« J'adore son humour. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié son courage et sa force. » Dit rêveusement Quatre.

-« Hé !, contente-toi de Dorothy, je garde mon employée modèle. Si ça devient sérieux, tu vas prendre la conseillère de Relena à ton service ? Tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre dans ta navette ? » Questionne Maxwell très intéressé par l'avenir de son ami.

-« Je n'en sais rien Duo ! Je ne sais pas où je vais ? Je vis pratiquement dans cette navette et les bureaux à droite ou à gauche. » Constate Winner en reprenant son verre.

-« Enfin pour l'instant, tu vas à Sank » Lâche le natté très sérieusement malgré une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux.

Quatre éclate de rire, dépose sa boisson afin de serrer Duo dans ses bras.

-« Rien que pour des moments pareils, je ne regrette pas les trajets, tu me fais du bien. Tu dois bien être un des rares à ne pas me mettre sur un piedestal. »

-« Je n'en peux rien, tu es Quatre pour moi, pas Winner et Cie. » Admet le châtain.

-« Tu m'as bien fait rire aussi avec ton résumé de _l'île au trésor. _Tu m'as donné envie de le relire. » Explique Winner en ouvrant son attaché-caisse. « Je me suis dit, pense à toi, profite un peu de la vie et depuis je m'octroie une heure de lecture au calme par jour. »

Maxwell sourit au blond.

-« Je fais pareil, maintenant à 21H, j'arrête journée. »

Le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens puis au bout de cinq minutes sans rien se dire.

-« Wufei ne s'en plaint pas que tu travailles si tard ? » Demande Quatre tout d'un coup.

-« Non, il lit une partie de la soirée ou regarde des émissions qui ne m'intéressent pas. » Admet le natté en se grattant le crâne.

-« Heero t'attendra à l'aéroport, j'ai rendez-vous à Rotterdam avec Dorothy. » Dit Winner quand le commandant de bord demande qu'ils attachent leurs ceintures.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » S'étonne Duo tout en refermant sa ceinture.

-« Une assemblée sur l'écologie et les énergies renouvelables. » Explique le blond en réajustant sa coiffure rien qu'à l'énoncé du prénom de la blonde.

-« Tu y assistes ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Oui, c'est ce soir et demain matin. Heero te reconduit à l'aéroport pour 16H et je t'embarque » Sourit Quatre.

-« 20 H chez moi, j'ai encore le temps de voir ce qui a été fait pendant la journée. » Constate le natté heureux de cet état de fait.

-« Boulot, boulot. »

-« Il faut bien, si je veux te rembourser et voler de mes propres ailes. » Lâche le châtain en soupirant.

La navette ralentit, puis s'arrête. Duo détache sa ceinture et se rend vers la porte que le garde du corps vient ouvrir.

-« A demain. »

-« A demain, Quatre et merci. » Crie Maxwell en se retournant dans la porte.

µµµ

Le châtain n'a pas le temps de parcourir la moitié du goudron que la navette s'élève déjà dans le ciel. A la porte de l'embarcadère, il voit le métis l'attendre. Il a une envie folle de courir pour se précipiter dans ses bras, mais il se contient. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait tellement manqué.

Arrivé près de brun, Duo lui sourit et lui passe un bras autour des épaules.

-« Ca va Ro' ? »

-« Très bien ! »

-« Il y a longtemps que tu m'attends ? » Questionne Maxwell

-« Depuis 15h30. »

Le natté regarde sa montre, mine de rien c'est pratique que le réseau horaire pour la galaxie soit calqué sur celui de Sank. Ca avait fait beaucoup d'esclandre quand Relena l'avait instauré, mais puisque tout sur les colonies est artificiel, c'est quand même bien plus pratique. S'il est 16h à Sank, il est 16h partout dans les colonies. Pas de calcul de décalage horaire dans les étoiles.

Il est 16h05, Maxwell est dans les temps.

-« Et toi, Duo tu te sens comment ? »

-« Très bien aussi. Juste à la reprise du Nouvel An si ça t'intéresse toujours, je vais fondre une partie de mes métaux, pour faire des pièces à mettre en stock. » Explique le natté en changeant son sac de voyage de main.

-« Ca m'intéresse toujours ! » Dit Heero en se mettant en mouvement pour se diriger vers le parking.

-« Je ferme du 23 décembre au 2 janvier, soit chez moi pour le 3 janvier AC 198. Je t'y garde jusqu'à la navette du Samedi 5 à 20H, enfin si tu as envie ? » Réalise tout d'un coup l'ex 02 car il est en train de faire des projets pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Il y a un hôtel valable sur L2 ? » Demande Yuy en arrivant à sa voiture.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans un hôtel ? » S'étonne le natté en s'asseyant à la place passager.

-« Duo, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu ne savais pas loger deux personnes, surtout que Wufei retournera dans la chambre d'ami. » Rappelle le brun en regardant son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien soit, il reste dans mon lit, soit ce sera toi ! On l'a fait assez en période de guerre. » Répond d'un ton légèrement cassant Maxwell.

-« Ca ne va pas avec Wufei ? » Demande le métis intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

-« On s'est disputé hier, je ne l'ai pas encore revu. » Admet le châtain.

-« Tu ne cherches pas à le rendre jaloux avec moi ? » Demande Yuy en masquant sa peine.

-« Ro' j'espère bien que dans deux mois, ce problème ne sera plus d'actualité. » S'offusque Duo.

-« Si tu lui dis que tu m'as invité en rentrant ! » Accuse le brun en se détournant du natté.

Duo passe le revers de sa main sur la joue du métis.

-« Je ne suis pas pour me servir des gens. » Explique plus calmement l'ex 02.

-« Hn ! » Lâche Heero en mettant le contact en route. « C'est des fois involontaire » Reprend Yuy après avoir sorti la voiture de sa place de parking.

-« Je lui annoncerai dans le courant du mois de novembre, ça te rassure ? L'homme de ta vie c'est Wufei ? C'est lui que tu attends ? » Questionne Maxwell devant l'agressivité qu'il ressent en provenance de son ami.

Un sourire vient sur les traits contractés du métis.

-« Non Duo, tu as raison je n'apprécie pas Wufei et je ne l'apprécierai certainement jamais. Ca te tracasse tellement que ça de savoir de qui je suis amoureux ? »

-« Un peu, tu vas me dire qu'on n'a plus vraiment le même cercle de connaissances donc les colonies étant vastes. » Sourit Maxwell un peu mal à l'aise tout de même.

-« Je te ramène chez moi ? » Demande Yuy en arrivant à la fin du parking.

-« Tu as prévu un programme ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Non même pas ! » Avoue en souriant le métis arrêté à la sortie du parking attendant les souhaits du châtain.

Comme celui-ci lui faisait un vague signe de la main, le brun décide de partir vers son appartement.

La voiture s'arrête devant la maison de Heero. Maxwell sort de la voiture, s'appuie sur le toit, le regard sur l'océan. Il respire à pleins poumons les effluves de la mer.

-« J'aime cette odeur. Tu veux bien qu'on aille se promener, il fait doux ! » Demande le châtain en se tournant vers le métis.

Ce dernier prend le sac de Duo pour le mettre dans le coffre et se dirige vers le port, le natté sur ses talons.

-« On peu souper sur le port si tu veux ? » Propose Heero quand il passe devant une devanture d'un restaurant.

-« J'abuse, mais j'aimerai manger une nouvelle fois tes spaghettis, je m'étais vraiment régalé. » Dit Maxwell le regard gourmand, salivant déjà à l'avance.

Heero sourit.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai de quoi te les faire. »

µµµ

Les jeunes gens font deux heures de ballade et de discussions, leurs pas finissent par les ramener vers l'appartement de Yuy. Maxwell va déposer son sac dans la chambre d'ami, puis vient se mettre devant la fenêtre pour regarder les gens évoluer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Duo entend des bruits de casseroles. Il se dit que cette fois, il va participer et pas laisser tout le travail au métis.

Le natté se dirige vers la cuisine, mais il tombe en arrêt devant la bibliothèque, elle n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Intrigué, le châtain regarde les titres des quelques volumes qui se trouvent dedans.

Un regard insistant sur lui, fait relever la tête à Maxwell. Ce dernier remet rapidement le livre en place.

-« Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû te demander ! » S'excuse Duo en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! » Insiste pourtant le natté sans bouger de devant la bibliothèque.

-« Hn ? » Ecarquille des yeux le métis.

-« Le regard insistant ! » S'informe le châtain de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Duo ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un dans cet appartement et qui plus est a l'air de s'intéresser au même chose que moi. » Explique Heero un léger sourire aux lèvres pour rassurer son ami.

-« Il n'y a personne qui vient ? Ni Quatre, ni Sally ? » S'exclame Duo en s'avançant vers le métis toujours dans la porte de la cuisine.

-« Ils n'ont jamais fait la demande. » Admet le brun en repartant vers ses casseroles.

-« Ils ne veulent peut-être pas s'imposer, moi je suis d'un sans gêne, ils ont plus d'éducation que moi. » Confesse Maxwell en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Tu es naturel, c'est tout ! Ca mijote. Un mot croisé ? » Questionne Yuy pour faire changer la conversation de sens.

-« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas plus que ça ? »

-« Seul ça ne me tente pas du tout ! » Avoue le brun en attendant la réponse de son ami.

-« Pourquoi pas ! Elle est bien la suite de « _Fleurs Captives ? »_Demande le natté en regardant le métis se rendre à un portique pour journaux et chercher son carnet de mots croisés.

-« Les trois volumes suivants oui, mais je mettrais un bémol pour le troisième quoi que nécessaire. Par contre, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité du cinquième. » Admet Heero en venant vers la table de la salle à manger pour s'installer pour faire leur jeu.

-« Il faudra que je regarde à la bibliothèque, s'ils ont la suite. » Répond le natté en se dirigeant vers son ami.

-« Je te les prête sinon. » Dit Heero en ouvrant le carnet de mots croisés sur une page de mot fléchés géant.

-« Je lis très lentement, par manque de temps. Je n'aurai pas fini pour quand tu viendras en janvier. »

-« Tu me rendras ce que tu auras fini ! » Propose Yuy en prenant un crayon dans la poche de sa chemise.

-« Non Ro', si tu les as acheté c'est pour les lire quand tu en as envie, pas devoir attendre que j'ai fini. » S'indigne Maxwell.

Heero se lève.

-« Je t'ai vexé ! » Demande paniqué le châtain en regardant le métis s'éloigner.

-« Je vais mélanger dans ma sauce. Je ne suis quand même pas si susceptible que ça ! Commence j'arrive. » Dit Yuy en arrivant à la porte de la cuisine. Le brun revient dans les trois minutes. « Depuis quand es-tu tellement sur la défensive ? Les gens qui t'apprécient ne vont pas te tourner le dos pour si peu. » Sermonne le métis en se réinstallant près du natté.

-« Il enjambe la rivière en quatre lettres ? » Demande le châtain en mettant le crayon sur la première case vide.

-« Pont. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Non pas trop ! » Admet Duo en inscrivant un autre mot dans les cases vides.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance dans la force de ses sentiments ! » Questionne le métis en posant un regard insistant sur le natté.

-« Ro' » gronde Maxwell, avant de dire plus calmement « Spectre en sept lettres. »

-« Fantôme. Depuis quand te voiles-tu la face ? » S'informe Heero de façon moins agressive en penchant légèrement la tête vers l'ex 02.

-« Je l'ai toujours fait. La politique de l'autruche, c'est moi ! Je fuis, je me cache, mais jamais je ne mens puisque je n'affronte pas. » Dit d'une voix morne le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Se révolte Yuy le regard presque en colère.

-« Si Ro', il faut que je sois dos au mur pour affronter. »

-« S'il est avec toi, c'est qu'il a bien réfléchi ! » Affirme l'ex 01.

-« Ca me semble tellement bizarre, je n'y croyais pas. Je me dis qu'un jour, je vais me réveiller et il ne sera plus là, alors oui ! Je fais tout pour que ce soit le plus loin possible. » Lâche Maxwell sans rependre son souffle entre les mots. Puis son regard se durcit « Tu es content, tu vas me lâcher avec ça ! »

Heero le tire à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et masquer le sourire qu'il a. Quand le métis a réussi à se reprendre, il relâche son ami.

-« Jamais ne ment. Je l'aime cette phrase, on n'a pas à chercher où est le piège avec toi ! » Dit le brun en tenant toujours son ami par les avant-bras.

-« Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge ! Je n'existe pas ! » Soupire le natté en secouant tristement la tête.

-« Si tu existes parce que tu es sorti tout seul de ton enfer. Heero Yuy est encore plus un mensonge, Duo ! Gamin, pilote 01 ! Ca c'est moi et encore je n'ai rien choisi comme toi ! Heero Yuy c'est mon nom de code, comme Odin Lowe n'est pas moi, c'est le nom du premier type qui a profité de moi, même si je l'appréciais énormément et qu'il fait pour moi figure de père. » Explique le brun frénétiquement en scrutant le visage fermé de son ami.

-« Personne ne choisi son nom de famille et son prénom Ro', personne. » Rage le châtain.

-« Il rentrait mes deux mots ? » Demande Yuy pour changer la conversation de sens et surtout ne plus énerver le natté.

-« Oui, je le savais, je voulais juste détourner ton esprit, ça n'a pas marché. C'est dommage que tu n'habites pas plus près, j'aime passer du temps avec toi ! » Avoue Duo en déposant son crayon sur la table.

-« J'aime la Terre, j'aime ma vie ici, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en bouger sauf pour lui. »

Maxwell regarde émerveillé Heero.

-« Je suis en admiration devant la force de ton amour, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque ce type. Je crois que tu devrais lui faire des signes. » Finit par dire après deux minutes de silence le natté.

Yuy change de position sur sa chaise pour faire face au châtain.

-« Bon admettons que c'est toi et que je commence à te draguer ouvertement sachant que tu es pris. Comment réagirais-tu ? » Questionne le brun pendu aux lèvres de son ami.

-« Je te repousserai et je commencerai à me méfier de toutes tes attentions. Je n'aurai plus la même confiance, je me demanderai s'il n'y a pas autre chose dans tes gestes. Et il y aurait sûrement autre chose, le plaisir de te retrouver ne serait plus le même. » Admet fort contrarié Duo par cette possibilité.

-« Etant donné que tous les gestes de Relena me donnent cette impression là. J'ai décidé d'attendre. Quand il sera seul alors j'apparaîtrais dans sa vie ! » Dit le brun en se levant pour mettre les spaghettis dans l'eau. « Duo, viens chercher les assiettes pour mettre la table. » Rajoute-t-il de la cuisine.

-« J'arrive ! » Répond le natté en rangeant le cahier de mots croisés où Heero l'avait pris.

A Suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Dorothy.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le lundi 8 octobre AC 197

Les deux jeunes gens sont partis se coucher vers les 23H. A une heure du matin, Duo se relève du lit et se rend un simple boxer devant la porte-fenêtre.

-« Tu ne dors pas ? »

-« Si tu le vois bien. Excuse-moi Ro' ! Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demande le natté sans quitter le port des yeux.

-« Un peu ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » Demande Heero en restant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

-« J'aurai dû téléphoner à Wufei ! » Admet un peu penaud le châtain.

-« Il pouvait le faire ! » Affirme doucement Yuy.

-« Il est trop fier, j'étais en tord, il ne fera pas le premier pas. » Concède Duo d'une voix triste.

La silhouette de Maxwell se découpe avec la clarté de la lune. Yuy aime ce qu'il voit : la taille fine, le torse puissant mais pas trop.

-« Tu lui sonneras demain matin ! » Propose le brun en avançant enfin dans le salon.

-« Hm ! Tu me déposes à l'hôpital pour quelle heure ? » Demande Maxwell de la voix neutre qu'il utilise depuis le début de leur dialogue.

-« On a rendez-vous à 8H pour le scanner. 10H pour le pet scan, tout doit être fini pour 11h30. On ira manger sur le port, si tu aimes les fruits de mer, je voudrais te faire goûter un restaurant. » Commente le métis.

-« Ro ! » Reproche le châtain en se retournant pour la première fois vers son ami.

-« Duo ! Il n'y a pas de Ro' qui tienne, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! » Remarque le brun le regard un rien plus froid.

-« Tu ne vas pas encore perdre ton temps à me chaperonner ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« J'ai prévu ma journée comme ça ! Pendant que Sally s'occupe de toi, je m'occupe de ses dossiers, après un travail urgent à Sank. » Explique Heero en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-« C'est quoi les fruits de mer que tu veux me faire manger ? » Demande sur la défensive le natté.

-« Des moules, c'est la saison. » Dit souriant le métis, les yeux plus pétillants rien qu'au plaisir qu'il sait qu'il prendra en les mangeant.

-« Je ne connais pas ! »

-« Je te ferai découvrir alors. Si tu retournais te coucher. » Propose le brun.

-« Hm ! Vas-y toi ! »

-« On se lève à 6h. N'oublies pas tu dois être à jeun. » Rappelle le métis en se retournant pour partir.

-« Je sais Ro', va te coucher ! » Somme Duo.

Heero retourne au lit. Quand il se lève, l'appartement est dans le noir, il se prépare rapidement à déjeuner qu'il mange avant d'aller réveiller Duo à 6h30.

-« Je te prends le livret de mots croisés ? » Demande Heero au moment de partir pour l'hôpital.

-« Non, pas besoin, je lirais un livre dans la salle d'attente. » Déclare d'une voix morne le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionne Yuy en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras du châtain pour l'arrêter dans sa progression vers la porte.

-« Rien ! » Lâche Duo en fuyant le regard bleu posé sur lui.

-« Si Duo ! Il y a quelque chose ! » Insiste le brun sans enlever sa main cherchant le regard de son ami.

-« Et si on découvrait autre chose avec ses examens ! » Emet péniblement le natté en regardant les pointes de ses chaussures.

-« On te soignerait ! » Affirme doucement le métis en caressant légèrement l'avant bras pour que Duo finisse par le regarder.

-« Passer le reste de ma vie dans les hôpitaux ne me tente pas des masses. » Murmure Maxwell en soupirant également.

-« Justement, c'est pour éviter que ta vie s'arrête prématurément. Viens, on va finir par être en retard. Je te dépose à l'hôpital, je dois aller faire un réglage à une place mais je serais dans le bureau de Sally pour la fin de tes examens. » Rappelle Yuy calmement pour obliger le natté à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Duo ne dit pourtant plus rien, jusqu'au moment où il sort de la voiture du métis.

-« A tout à l'heure ! » Laisse tomber le natté.

L'automobile démarre déjà, un léger frisson parcourt le dos de Maxwell quand il pousse la porte. Après il y aura encore une semaine t'attente pour les résultats et il angoisse déjà.

Le châtain se rend à l'accueil.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, nous allons vous faire votre prise de sang. Puis nous vous conduirons au scanner. Vous êtes bien à jeun ! » S'informe l'infirmière en prenant le dossier au nom du natté.

-« Depuis 20h hier ! »

-« Bien, mademoiselle Po est en urgence ailleurs, mais nous allons nous occuper de vous. C'est des examens fréquents. » Explique la jeune femme en guidant le châtain dans les couloirs.

-« Je sais, je les ai fait, il n'y a pas tellement longtemps. » Admet Duo en suivant la jeune femme qui compulse son dossier médical tout en marchant.

-« Donc vous connaissez le déroulement ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Je vois que le docteur a remplacé le scanner par un IRM, vous n'avez rien de métallique en vous, ni de pompe à insuline ? » Questionne l'infirmière en montrant un siège au natté.

-« Non ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le principe de l'IRM, ça me stresse moins de savoir à quoi j'ai affaire ? » Demande le châtain en s'installant sur le siège.

-« C'est un appareil comme le scanner, seulement il n'émet aucune radiation. L'appareil fonctionne au moyen d'un aimant et d'ondes radio. L'examen est plus long aussi. Par rapport au pet scan que vous ferez après, il est très bruyant mais vous avez l'interphone et le miroir en cas de problème. » Rassure la jeune femme tout en prenant une seringue avec du produit derrière elle. « C'est du gadolinium, un produit de contraste à base d'iode. Je vais vous l'injecter en intraveineuse, ce n'est pas très douloureux. On peut y aller ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Oui ! » Dit Duo en tendant la main droite. « J'ai été opéré du côté gauche, Sally m'a dit de penser à toujours proposer l'autre bras ! »

L'infirmière lui sourit avant de faire la prise de sang et injecte le produit de contraste juste après.

Comme l'avait prévenu la jeune femme, l'examen est plus long, encore une chance qu'il n'est pas claustrophobe, parce que rester presque quarante minutes sans rien faire dans un caisson minuscule, il y a de quoi paniquer.

Juste après, vient le pet scan et le temps d'attente, alors qu'on a déjà injecté le traceur et qu'il a bu ses deux grands verres d'eau un peu auparavant. Au calme avec un air de Chopin en bruit sonore, Duo réfléchit.

Il avait oublié de téléphoner à Wufei en se levant. Puis est-ce qu'il avait tellement envie de s'excuser. Tant qu'il avait été en radiothérapie, Maxwell avait eu droit à des attentions du Chinois, pas souvent, mais il daignait s'occuper de lui parce qu'il était malade.

Depuis la dernière radiothérapie, plus un repas de préparer, plus un coup de main pour le ménage. Le natté assumait tout, des courses, aux repas, aux boites à tartines de midi. La lessive en plus de la gestion de l'entreprise, mais cette dernière le châtain ne voulait pas que Chang y mette son nez, c'était sa société.

Ils sont en couple et il n'est pas la boniche du dragon. Maxwell ferme les yeux et respire calmement. S'il s'énerve, il devra recommencer les examens et tout cela sera encore plus du temps perdu. Il doit se concentrer sur du positif.

Le natté met son esprit en connexion avec le port et sa promenade avec Heero. Un petit sourire apparaît chez l'ex 02 et il se détend rapidement.

-« Voilà, il faut passer à la toilette et vous pouvez me suivre. » Dit l'infirmière en rentrant dans la salle de détente.

-« Sally Po n'est pas encore revenue ? » Demande légèrement inquiet le châtain.

-« Je n'en sais rien, en général le médecin qui prescrit les examens ne vient pas les faire passer. » Répond la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la salle du pet scan.

-« J'irai voir après mon examen alors ! » Admet Maxwell en s'allongeant sur la table de l'examen.

-« Remontez un peu, voilà, je reviens quand c'est fini. » Dit l'infirmière en partant.

-« Allez Duo un peu de patience et tout ça c'est fini ! » S'encourage le jeune homme sentant la table se mettre en mouvement.

µµµ

Quarante minutes passent avant que l'infirmière ne revienne.

-« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, vous pouvez téléphoner à votre médecin la semaine prochaine, il aura les résultats. » Explique par habitude la jeune femme. « Ah oui ! Le docteur Po est revenu. »

-« Merci. »

Après avoir attaché les derniers boutons de sa chemise bleue claire, Duo se dirige vers le bâtiment d'hospitalisation, il prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage celui dans lequel il a été comme patient durant quatre jours. Maxwell se rend devant le bureau des infirmières. Une jeune femme sort justement à ce moment là.

-« Monsieur Maxwell dites-moi que c'est une simple visite ! »

-« Oui Mademoiselle Chloé, j'ai rendez-vous à 11H30 avec Heero, alors je suis passé vous faire un petit coucou. » Admet en souriant le natté.

Ils discutent cinq minutes, avant que le châtain ne prenne congé, il ne va pas l'empêcher de travailler plus longtemps.

Maxwell reprend la direction des cabinets médicaux et frappe à la porte de celui de Sally et y entre sur invitation.

-« Duo ! »

-« Sally, je peux avoir un entretien en privé ? » Demande ce dernier en regardant la porte ouverte derrière la chaise de la jeune femme.

Le médecin se lève et ferme la porte pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans son cabinet.

-« Est-ce que les gens savent que tu as un espion dans l'autre pièce ? » Questionne le natté un peu septique.

-« On t'attendait, tu sais. Quand je suis en consultation, elle est toujours fermée. Je t'écoute. » Dit le docteur en mettant ses deux coudes sur son pupitre, la tête sur ses mains, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur.

-« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as changé un des deux examens ? » Interroge en se mordant la lèvre inférieure l'ex 02.

-« L'IRM est souvent utilisé en complément d'un scanner thoracique car on décèle mieux les tumeurs, comme c'est ce que je recherche autant le faire de suite. Tu as d'autres questions ? » Demande la jeune femme ne comprenant pas que le natté ne veuille pas qu'Heero entende ça.

-« Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de discussion. Si je dois commencer à prendre des stimulants juste pour que cette personne reste avec moi, c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour moi ! » Confesse le châtain en regardant par la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter les yeux bleus du médecin.

-« Tu as des problèmes d'érection ou c'est pendant l'acte que les problèmes commencent ? » Questionne Sally sans faire fi de la gêne de son patient.

Maxwell attrape une belle couleur rosée.

-« Sally, ce n'est plus important, elle me prend comme je suis avec mes petits ennuis mécaniques. » Décide énergiquement le natté.

-« Duo suivant le moment, ce n'est peut-être pas dû au médicament, il y a peut-être un autre problème, qu'il faut traiter. » Précise Po.

-« Pendant ! » Murmure de façon presque inaudible le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas dû au médicament, il aide sûrement, mais ce n'est pas le seul responsable. » Commente Sally de façon rassurante.

-« C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques tensions dans mon couple. Donc en réglant mes problèmes, je ne devrais plus en avoir ! » Résume joyeusement l'ex 02.

-« Ce n'est pas dit mais je crois bien. Mais si le trouble persiste, signale-le-moi, un examen de contrôle c'est rapide. Tu as encore des questions ? » S'informe le médecin en rassemblant quelques papiers sur son bureau.

-« Ok, L'infirmière a dit de te sonner lundi prochain, tu es à ton bureau vers quelle heure que je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de te joindre ? » Demande le natté en sortant déjà son agenda pour le noter.

-« C'est moi qui le ferais, je sais te joindre quasi à toute heure, j'ai plus facile que toi ! » Sourit le médecin.

-« Bien, alors je t'enlève ton esclave. J'ai faim, il m'a promis un restaurant. » Dit Duo en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte derrière le bureau de la jeune femme.

µµµ

Arrivé sur le port, Heero mène son ami à un établissement où des filets pendent aux plafonds, des étoiles de mer agrémentent l'intérieur. Il y a aussi des tables dont la surface est en verre creux transparent, dans le verre, il y a du sable fin, des coquillages, des petits crustacés. C'est un vrai plaisir des yeux, ce qui les moins pour le natté c'est ce qu'il voit dans les casseroles en entrant dans le restaurant. C'est des coquillages noirs allongés, avec une sorte de mollusques jaunes pâles avec un truc noir ou brun qui dépasse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? »

-« Des moules ! »

-« C'est ça que tu veux me faire manger ! » Demande Maxwell l'air complètement dégoûté, ce qui fait sourire le métis.

-« Goûte avant de te faire une opinion ! » Insiste Yuy en indiquant une table près de la fenêtre qu'ils puissent regarder aussi les gens circuler sur la jetée.

-« Il n'y a que ça ? Ce n'est pas que l'odeur n'est pas agréable. Je préférais ça ! » Admet Duo en montrant de la tête l'assiette d'une femme à la table d'à côté.

-« Vol aux vents et moules c'est les deux spécialités ici. Le vol aux vents, c'est du poulet et des champignons. » Explique posément le brun en souriant toujours de la tête que fait Maxwell en regardant ce que mangent les gens aux autres tables.

-« Je préférais le vol aux vents. Les moules m'ont coupé l'appétit pourtant j'avais la dalle ! » Constate le châtain le regard un peu triste.

Le serveur arrive, Heero commande un vol aux vents ainsi qu'une casserole de moules natures. Le métis avait testé toutes les préparations, mais il revenait toujours à cette recette.

Le garçon revient rapidement avec la bouteille de vin et les verres commandés en même temps que le repas.

-« Je peux avoir un pichet d'eau, je ne bois pas. » Dit Duo en mettant sa main sur le verre au moment où le serveur veut verser un peu de vin dedans. L'ex 02 n'avait pas entendu le reste de la commande du métis.

-« Pas de problème ! » Répond le garçon en se tournant vers le brun pour le servir de vin.

-« Je peux avoir un demi-pichet de vin blanc, je ne saurai pas boire une bouteille entière ! » S'excuse Heero devant les changements que ça demande.

Le serveur sourit avant de repartir avec sa bouteille, pour revenir rapidement avec deux pichets d'eau et de vin blanc. Puis il amène la casserole de moule et le vol aux vents ainsi qu'un grand plat de frites.

Mort de faim, les deux jeunes gens commencent à manger avec appétit. Un peu rassasié, Duo s'amuse de l'air heureux du métis. Ce dernier qui ne mangeait que par nécessité à l'époque de la guerre savoure et ça se voit.

-« Tu as l'air d'apprécier. » Commence Maxwell en souriant au plaisir de voir son ami si bien dans sa peau.

-« Je n'en ai pas que l'air ! » Répond Heero en mettant une moule dans sa bouche en se servant d'une coquille vide comme une petite pince.

-« Ca fait plaisir à voir, tu as déjà mangé du vol aux vents, c'est très bon. » Apprécie également le natté en se resservant un peu.

-« Hn »

Yuy prend une moule, enlève le mollusque de la coquille et la dépose sur un coin de l'assiette de l'ex 02.

-« Goûte ! » Ordonne le brun.

-« Ca ne me tente pas ! »

-« Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir. » Somme un ton plus froidement le métis.

-« Heero ! » Peste le natté.

-« Je t'ai dit que je te ferai goûter, si tu n'aimes pas je n'insiste plus. » Argumente Heero le regard bleu et intransigeant posé sur son ami.

De dépit, Maxwell pique dans la moule et la met en bouche, il mâche un peu et avale. Ce qui amuse le natté par contre c'est l'attente et l'anxiété qu'il voit sur le visage de l'ex 01.

-« Rends en une ! » Exige le châtain.

Heero s'exécute rapidement, puis il y a la même attente inscrite dans l'attitude du brun pendant qu'il regarde Duo manger la moule. Comme il y a bien deux minutes que Maxwell a mangé sa deuxième moule et qu'il va reprendre des frites ! Yuy craque.

-« Alors ! »

-« Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais manger tout une casserole comme toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais. En tout cas je plains ton futur mec quand tu vas sortir de l'ombre, il a intérêt à accepter ton amour, sinon tu vas le faire chier, et tu ne saurais jamais si c'est pour avoir la paix ou parce qu'il t'aime. » Expose en souriant Maxwell.

-« Duo, je suis peut-être têtu pour beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me couvrir de ridicule. S'il dit non, je respecterai sa décision. » Admet avec énergie le brun.

-« Je te crois ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les fêtes de fin d'années ? » Demande le métis en recommençant à manger.

-« Pas grand chose je crois. Quand j'ai des congés, je passe beaucoup de temps à dormir. Et faire des choses que je laisse de côté pour quand j'aurai le temps. » Révèle le châtain en rougissant légèrement de l'avouer.

-« Tu ne quittes pas L2 ? » S'informe Heero en se resservant de frites.

-« Je ne crois pas, j'essaie de mettre de l'argent de côté. J'ai envie de pouvoir prendre des vacances cette fois-ci. Le prix d'une navette n'est pas donné. » Déclare Maxwell

-« Hn ! »

Duo a fini de manger, il boit petit à petit son verre d'eau en attendant qu'Heero finisse ses moules, les légumes et boive un peu du jus de cuisson.

-« Tu veux goûter ? » Questionne Yuy en voyant que son ami l'observe.

-« Non, Ro', je n'ai plus faim ! » Admet le châtain en secouant la tête.

-« Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. » Lâche le brun en recommençant à boire le jus de cuisson un sourire de plaisir sur les lèvres et dans les yeux.

-« Je préfère ne pas m'empiffrer, j'ai un voyage en navette à faire. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Moi qui voulais t'emmener manger une glace. » Soupire un peu penaud le métis.

Maxwell éclate de rire, Yuy le regarde étonné.

-« Toi qui grignotais à la guerre, à ce rythme tu vas grossir Ro'. Un mec grassouillet c'est moins plaisant à regarder. » S'explique en continuant de rire le natté.

-« Le physique est si important pour toi ? » S'étonne le brun en arrêtant sa cuillère à mi-chemin vers sa bouche.

-« Non, je préfère l'intérieur d'une personne, de toute façon ma vision d'un être dépend aussi de l'estime que j'ai pour elle. Treize on peut dire qu'il était beau physiquement, mais plus j'en savais sur lui, plus je le trouvais moche. » Explique sérieusement l'ex 02.

Heero fait signe au serveur pour payer l'addition. Duo sort son portefeuille.

-« Je t'invite. » Rappelle l'ex 01.

-« Ro ! »

-« Tu me rendras la pareille en janvier, je vivrai à tes crochets ! » Propose Yuy pour que son ami ne se sente pas trop redevable, surtout que c'est lui qui a suggéré le restaurant.

-« Je t'offre ta glace ? » Offre le châtain pour ne pas être en reste.

-« Je ne veux pas devenir grassouillet. » Sourit Heero.

Comme ils ont encore un peu de temps avant que Quatre et sa navette ne viennent chercher Duo pour le ramener sur L2. Yuy et Maxwell se rendent à la plage. Le châtain s'assied dans le sable face à l'océan. Heero préfère rester sur un banc à observer son ami.

-« Je n'aime pas l'attente, ça me tue ! » Murmure au bout de cinq minutes l'ex 02 en regardant le ressac.

-« Quand tu seras sur L2, tu n'auras pas le temps de penser. » Rassure Yuy en regardant sa montre. « Il est temps Duo ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ! » Rétorque Maxwell en se mettant debout en soupirant.

-« Pour tes résultats, on ne sait rien changer, mais pour Wufei, tu seras vite fixé, tiens-moi au courant. » Dit simplement Heero en ouvrant sa voiture pour raccompagner l'ex 02 au port spatial.

-« Tu auras ton petit mail quotidien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Sourit timidement le châtain en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-« On se revoit en janvier alors ! » Demande Yuy en arrivant à l'embarcadère.

-« Oui, je t'attends pour la reprise du travail. » Lâche Duo en secouant la main avant de se rendre vers la navette qui s'est déjà retournée pour repartir. « Merci Quatre, Dorothy ça fait plaisir de te voir. » Se réjouit Maxwell en s'installant dans la navette.

-« Moi aussi Duo ! Nous n'avions pas fini notre mise au point. » Explique la jeune femme en accueillant le natté.

-« Oh ! » S'exclame le châtain sans plus bouger.

-« Oui, mais j'avais promis que je te ramènerai donc on s'est arrangé. » Complète Quatre.

-« Je peux aller dans la cabine avec Robert pour vous laisser discuter. » Propose l'ex 02 en se dirigeant déjà vers la cabine de pilotage.

-« Non, reste Duo, il n'y a rien de privé. » Répond Dorothy sans relever la tête de son portable.

-« Tant que j'y pense, j'ai vu Trowa à Rotterdam, il m'a demandé ton adresse mail, je lui ai donné, il avait quelque chose à te demander. » Ajoute Winner tout aussi pris dans son programme que la blonde.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème. Quatre ôte-moi d'un doute, tu ne retournes pas à Rotterdam après ? » S'informe d'une petite voix le natté, espérant ne pas être source de soucis pour son ami.

-« Si, mais dans trois jours ! » Ironise le blond, un grand sourire venant sur ses lèvres quand Duo a tiqué pour l'approbation.

-« Ouf ! » Se sent soulagé le natté.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup Duo, mais pas à ce point là. » Raille Winner sans se défaire de son sourire.

Dorothy récupère un papier sur la table et reprend sa discussion sur la stratégie d'achat. Relena ayant besoin d'entrepôt, pour si sa société de forage sur Mars prend de l'essor elle veut déjà avoir des navettes cargos pour le transfert d'énergie, ça donne de la main d'œuvre et aide à la reconstruction. Elle aimerait aussi construire un satellite qui serait comme une base de repos à promiscuité de Mars, pour les équipes de travail.

Maxwell écoute d'une oreille distraite les deux comparses. Quand tout à coup il entend !

-« Relena a eu une bonne idée, mais elle dépenserait moins en remettant en état les navettes cargos de son royaume, tu en penses quoi ? Construction de celles en court, puis essayer de lui faire réparer les autres, c'est du gâchis ! » Constate en soupirant le blond.

-« Ses mécaniciens n'ont pas trouvé les pièces manquantes, elle y avait pensé. Elle a contacté les usines pour les demander. C'était plus cher que du neuf. » Regrette Dorothy en secouant la tête.

-« Et les navettes hors d'usage ? » Questionne Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

-« On va sûrement contacter des usines de recyclage. » Indique la blonde.

-« Avec le type de navette, le numéro de la pièce abîmée ou l'emplacement. Je vous la trouve moi ! » Coupe Duo en se tournant vers les deux blonds

-« Tu pourrais à un prix raisonnable ? » S'étonne Dorothy en sondant le natté.

-« Demande-moi une offre de prix, je te la remets avant la commande, tiens mon adresse mail de ma société. » Dit Maxwell en tendant une carte de visite aux couleurs de sa société.

Quatre sourit à Duo.

-« Allnonsense » Lit Dorothy.

-« Allnonsense c'est toi ! » Lâche Quatre les yeux grands ouverts. « La publicité tourne au moins une fois la semaine partout où je vais. »

-« Il faut bien se faire connaître. Quand j'arrêterai la pub, le bouche à oreille fera le reste. J'ai encore un contrat publicitaire de six mois puis je l'arrête. Je préfère pouvoir servir mes clients comme il faut, je ne veux pas non plus d'une société énorme quand je vois les frais pour deux ouvriers. » Indique le châtain en reprenant le journal qu'il avait déposé pour se mêler à la discussion

-« Tu arrives à assumer une publicité pareille. » Reste subjugué Winner devant ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

-« Hm ! » Sourit Duo en changeant de page de lecture.

-« Et bien elle doit tourner ta société. » Affirme ébahie Quatre avec des yeux qui continuent à ressembler à des soucoupes.

-« Disons que j'ai pris des risques pour la lancer. » Admet Maxwell en repliant son journal pour bien montrer à son ami qu'il a tout son attention.

-« Comme ce qu'on a réglé Heero et moi ? » Questionne l'Arabe en essayant de rester vague pour que Dorothy ne sache pas de quoi ils parlent.

-« Oui de ce genre là, mais toujours sur ma tête. » Garantit le natté en se redressant sur son siège.

-« Attends-toi à recevoir un listing des pièces qu'il nous faut. » Dit Dorothy après un moment de réflexion, elle ne risque rien à lui demander une offre de prix.

-« Pas de problème, je te donne l'offre pour les pièces, les délais et les frais d'expédition. Tu me renvois l'offre signée comme preuve de commande si vous êtes d'accord. » Explique le châtain de suite beaucoup plus professionnel.

-« On fait comme ça ! » Assure la blonde en rangeant la carte dans son attaché-case.

-« Normalement, je demande un acompte mais je ne vais pas faire l'affront à Relena. » Sourit Maxwell en tendant la main à la jeune femme pour sceller leur accord verbal.

-« Attachez vos ceintures, nous arrivons en phase d'approche. » Lance la voix du commandant dans l'interphone.

µµµ

Après l'atterrissage, Maxwell quitte rapidement la navette de Quatre qui décolle aussi vite pour L4. Duo attrape le bus de justesse. Quand il arrive chez lui, seul le salon est éclairé.

-« C'est moi ! » Dit le natté en ouvrant la porte entre le magasin et le privé.

-« Bienvenu chez toi ! » Répond le Chinois.

-« Ca été la journée ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? » Demande le châtain en arrivant dans le salon après avoir déposé son sac dans le hall.

-« Non, tout est sur ton bureau ! On n'a pas su tout faire c'était impossible. » S'offusque Wufei le regard un peu noir.

-« Je sais, il y avait du travail pour trois personnes pour deux jours. Je voulais te le dire mais tu n'étais pas là quand je suis parti. Pris dans la préparation du travail, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. L'arrivée de Quatre m'a pris au dépourvu. » Confesse le natté en s'asseyant à côté de son amant dans le divan.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu m'as dit est humiliant ? » S'indigne Chang de suite plus agressif.

-« Oui, autant que toi de dire que je simule. » Rétorque le châtain en relevant la tête de défi.

-« Et moi je te montre mon amour pour toi et te le montre quotidiennement, ce serait trop ! » S'enflamme le Chinois de plus en plus en colère par l'attitude du jeune homme en face de lui.

Duo commence à se sentir coupable, pourtant il s'était juré de ne pas dire qu'il était désolé.

-« Non, Wufei, mais si je ne sais pas jouir, tu pourrais me donner de la tendresse. Je suis aussi frustré que toi par toutes ses pannes. » Suggère Maxwell en baissant le regard, n'arrivant plus à soutenir les orbes noirs sur lui.

-« Tu n'es pas une femme, tu n'as pas besoin de tendresse. » Persifle Chang en relevant le menton en signe de dédain.

Duo se prend un coup de poignard dans le cœur en entendant ça. Ainsi Wufei voyait l'amour entre hommes comme juste quelques choses de physique. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie.

-« Tu as soupé ? » Finit par demander le natté ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre de toute façon.

-« Oui ! » Répond le Chinois en quittant des yeux sa lecture une minute.

-« Je vais jusqu'au bureau, travailler jusqu'à 22H. » Informe Maxwell en se levant pour partir.

-« D'accord ! »

Pourtant Duo ne fait rien, assis à son bureau, il réfléchit. Wufei, il l'aime, il voudrait parfois lui montrer son amour d'une autre façon en étant plus proche de lui, plus tactile, mais son amant y fait tout le temps obstacle. Et le châtain ne comprend pas toujours les messages que le Chinois lui envoie. Voilà leur problème, la communication. Dorénavant le natté verra l'acte physique comme la preuve de l'amour de Chang pour lui. Rassuré par cette idée, Duo arrive à se mettre au travail.

Quand l'ex 02 rentre dans la maison, le Chinois n'est plus au salon. Duo se fait un encas avant d'aller se coucher.

Arrivé à sa chambre, Maxwell voit la lumière sous la porte, son amant est là au lit avec son livre. Le châtain est à peine couché que Chang vient se glisser derrière lui, Duo le laisse faire, même s'il ne se sent pas réagir.

µµµ

Le mercredi 10 octobre AC 197

En ouvrant sa boite mail, Duo découvre le listing des pièces qu'il faut à Dorothy. Le natté se met directement au travail pour lui faire une offre détaillée de toutes les pièces et un calcul approximatif des frais d'expédition. Ce travail lui prend plus de deux heures sur sa journée.

Le lendemain, il a la réponse. Maxwell a enlevé le marché. C'est une énorme commande qui va tenir son équipe occupée au moins pour quinze jours de travail non-stop.

µµµ

Le lundi 15 octobre AC 197

Le téléphone retentit dans le bureau au moment au Maxwell ramène une caisse avec de marchandise pour Dorothy.

Pestant un peu, le natté se dépêche d'aller déposer ce qu'il a dans les mains pour répondre.

-« Duo ! Il n'y a plus rien, ni à l'imagerie, ni au pet scan. » Lâche de façon exubérante Sally aussi heureuse que le châtain de cette bonne nouvelle.

Duo laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration en entendant la voix de son médecin.

Au soir, c'est avec bonheur qu'il envoie un mail à chacun de ses amis pour les prévenir de cette bonne nouvelle. Maxwell attrape un petit sourire en tapant l'adresse de Trowa, il se rappelle le bouffée de chaleur qu'il avait eu en voyant le mail du troubadour la semaine dernière. Un simple « devine » dans l'objet et puis l'adresse . Depuis ce jour les deux jeunes gens échangeaient des mails quotidiennement.

A Suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Pris dans son travail, Duo ne voit pas arriver la fin de l'année. Dans le courant du mois de novembre, Maxwell avait prévenu son amant de la venue du métis pour plusieurs jours en janvier.

_Flash Back_

_-« Et Où vas-tu vas le loger ? » Demande Wufei en fronçant les sourcils à l'annonce de la venue de Yuy._

_-« Soit il dormira dans la chambre d'ami, soit dans mon lit. Wufei, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de prévenir les autres pour nous ? » Argumente Maxwell tout en continuant de plier le linge qu'il vient de dépendre de la buanderie._

_Si le natté avait déjà pris beaucoup sur lui pour accepter que les seules marques d'affection du Chinois se feraient quotidiennement entre deux draps. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de Chang._

_-« Ca ne va pas ! Comment est-ce que ce sera accepté ? Il y a les homophobes, c'est contraire aux lois de la nature. Je t'aime assez pour aller au-delà de mes principes, mais cette relation restera secrète. » Vocifère Chang en se levant tellement il était outré par la proposition du natté._

_Au ton qu'avait employé Wufei, Duo aurait presque pu entendre « cette relation honteuse restera secrète. » C'est vrai que Maxwell avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait pas être exubérant, démonstratif, surtout en publique, mais il espérait quand même un peu plus de reconnaissance de leur relation._

_-« D'accord Wufei, alors Heero viendra dans mon lit ! » Lâche le châtain en partant avec ses essuies pour les ranger et puis faire le ménage à l'étage, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne s'il ne voulait pas exploser._

_Au soir le Chinois était venu dans le lit du natté comme si ce qu'il avait dit était normal et n'avait pas blessé l'ex 02._

_Fin du flash back_

En repensant à ça, Duo doit bien reconnaître qu'il ne veut pas manquer les rares moments de tendresse du Chinois. Bien sûr il avait eu une panne cette nuit là, néanmoins Wufei essayait de compenser en étant plus tendre. Depuis leur discussion de l'autre fois, Chang y faisait attention à chaque problème d'érection de son amant.

Et leur vie reprit son train train quotidien, entre travail et moment de loisirs toujours entre les quatre murs de la maison.

Juste avant la fermeture pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Hilde propose à Duo et Wufei de venir passer la Saint Sylvestre avec elle et une bande d'amis dans un entrepôt transformé pour l'occasion en salle de bal avec restauration.

Maxwell va refuser croyant que tout cela va déplaire au Chinois quand celui-ci accepte.

µµµ

Le mardi 1er janvier AC 198

Les deux jeunes gens ont donc passé une magnifique soirée pour rentrer fourbus à trois heures du matin de leur nuit de la Saint Sylvestre. Duo et Wufei ont beaucoup dansé, mais jamais ensemble. Maxwell s'est fait dragué plus que d'habitude, surtout par des amies de Hilde, pour finir le natté va trouver la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, je suis avec quelqu'un, alors arrête de m'envoyer toutes tes copines s'il te plaît ! » Supplie le châtain en prenant un temps les deux mains de la brune.

-« Oh ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? » S'informe la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils, parce que c'est vrai pourquoi Duo est venu seul s'il est en couple.

-« Pas assez de temps et trop timide aussi ! » Ment Maxwell en croisant les doigts derrière son dos pour conjurer le sort.

-« Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne te voit jamais accompagné. »

Wufei et Duo ont dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est si rare que Chang accepte que Maxwell a sauté sur l'occasion.

Les amants se sont levés à passé 13h.

Après les excès de nourriture et d'avoir dansé toute la nuit. Duo se sent un peu patraque. Il erre dans la maison en dessous de pyjama, la barbe naissante, la tresse en bataille. Le châtain a envie de profiter de ses quelques heures de repos avant de recommencer le travail pour plusieurs mois non-stop.

Un café noir, fumant entre dans son champ de vision.

-« Merci Wufei ! »

-« Tu fais négligé, tu devrais t'habiller. »

-« Pas envie, pour une fois, je vais rester comme ça ! » Soupire Maxwell en portant la tasse à sa bouche.

Un reniflement de mépris arrive aux oreilles du natté. Ce café lui fait du bien, lui remet l'estomac à l'endroit. Duo tourne la tête vers l'horloge, elle marque 16H, encore une petite demi-heure à ne rien faire puis il s'activerait, il avait qu'en même deux, trois choses à préparer pour être d'attaque pour la reprise de demain.

Un coup de sonnette sort le châtain de sa torpeur. Voilà autre chose. Duo s'extrait péniblement du divan pour se rendre à la porte. Il reste en arrêt devant la personne qui se présente chez lui.

-« Heero ! »

Le Chinois arrive dans le dos de Maxwell, il n'était pas sûr que son amant allait venir ouvrir la porte dans sa tenue.

-« Yuy, ce n'est pas demain qu'il devait arriver. » Interpelle Chang en posant son regard sur le châtain.

-« Tu m'as dit d'être là pour la reprise, c'est le deux, je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui que tu voulais que j'arrive. » Explique le métis se sentant comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

-« On s'est mal compris, ce n'est pas grave Ro' vient entre. » Dit Duo en s'éclipsant pour laisser le passage au brun.

Le Chinois regarde l'ex 02 de la tête au pied pour bien lui faire passer le message.

-« On était de sortie hier, il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis debout. Wufei va te donner un café, je monte m'habiller. » Explique Duo en se grattant le crâne.

-« Ne fais pas de frais pour moi, profite de ton dernier jour de congé. » Dit Heero en voyant déjà le natté partir vers la porte.

-« Je vais juste mettre le dessus alors, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai deux, trois choses à faire dans ma chambre, puis je te montrerais où déposer tes affaires ! » Explique rapidement le châtain en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

-« Tu veux que je lui fasse visiter la maison pendant ce temps là ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Ce serait sympa. Tu fais comme chez toi, Ro' ! » Lâche Maxwell en partant.

Yuy constate qu'on rentre dans la maison du natté par le commerce, il y a juste une porte qui donne sur le hall et la cage d'escalier qui va à l'étage. C'est par-là que le brun est rentré dans la cuisine. Suivant le Chinois, le métis découvre la maison de l'ex-02. Ce n'est pas grand, de ce que peut en juger Heero la maison de son ami doit valoir son appartement mais en deux niveaux, la vue en moins, c'est sûrement à cause d'elle que Duo l'a eu pour presque rien, parce que la seule chose que voit Duo de ses fenêtres c'est l'entrepôt et la décharge, une minuscule fenêtre donne sur la rue, également.

En passant le hall on rentre directement dans la cuisine, la pièce est un rien en L, une petite cuisine, avec dans un coin des parois de bois montant jusqu'au plafond pour en délimiter une buanderie. La cuisine donne dans la buanderie d'un côté et dans une grande pièce qui sert de salle à manger au centre et de salon dans le fond. Sur le mur le plus loin, il y a une télévision, un faux âtre et face à eux, un canapé trois places ainsi qu'un club. Le cuir est un peu élimé, mais c'est très bien disposé.

Après lui avoir montré ça, Wufei dit au métis de ramasser son sac dans le hall et il se dirige vers la cage d'escalier. Sur le pallier : sur la gauche il y a une chambre que Chang appelle chambre d'ami, une porte dans la pièce donne sur la salle de bain, comprenant deux éviers et une douche. A côté il y a une pièce vide qui sert de grenier au natté, puis en face de la chambre d'ami est situé la chambre du châtain.

De ce que lui a dit Maxwell, ce dernier rembourse un emprunt et il a en plus la location de l'entrepôt qu'il utilise comme surface de travail et la décharge grillage.

-« Voilà on a fait le tour. Ici, c'est la chambre de Duo, je te laisse que tu puisses t'installer. » Dit Wufei en descendant déjà les marches.

Yuy frappe à la porte et attend l'accord avant d'entrer.

-« Je suppose que je dors avec toi puisque Wufei m'abandonne ici ! » Constate le métis alors qu'il est toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Duo lui sourit et met son index devant sa bouche avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

-« Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai invité, c'est à moi de t'héberger. » Explique le natté en retournant vers son lit.

-« Dans la chambre d'ami, tu m'aurais hébergé aussi. » Remarque le brun en déposant son sac sur le sol.

-« Je sais mais ça aurait voulu dire que Wufei et moi on était ensemble, reconnaître les faits. » Avoue le châtain en tendant la housse sur le matelas.

Naturellement Heero se met de l'autre côté pour donner un coup de main à son ami.

-« Donc il préfère qu'un autre homme soit dans ton lit. Parce qu'à suivre sa logique nous voilà ensemble. » Expose sérieusement Yuy en tirant sur son côté de draps.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Le pire c'est que tu as raison. Je ne saurai sûrement pas te consacrer autant de temps que toi quand je viens chez toi seulement. » Argumente un peu gêné Maxwell en ramassant la couette sur le sol pour y mettre la housse.

-« J'ai du travail avec moi pour les soirées ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis la journée, je tiens à te donner un coup de main. Tu as fini ton inventaire ? » Questionne le brun en secouant la couette pour la mettre en place sur le lit.

-« Non seulement la moitié de la décharge, il faut que je rajoute un fichier après pour la classer. Dans quelques temps, il y aura moins de travail, je pourrais un peu plus me reposer. » Explique le châtain en étirant le couvre-lit pour l'ajuster.

Comme le lit est fini, Heero repart vers son sac et l'ouvre pour un sortir un boite emballée de papier cadeau.

-« Tiens, cadeau de Noël ! » Dit Yuy en tendant le tout.

-« Ro' Non je n'ai rien à te donner en échange. » Répond Maxwell en reculant et secouant les mains pour ne pas prendre ce qu'on lui tend.

-« Si tu m'offres ton secret de fabrication des pièces. Ca a beaucoup plus d'importance que ça ! » Insiste le brun en avançant en tenant toujours le cadeau tendu droit devant lui.

Le châtain finit par accepter et déballer avec empressement son cadeau.

-« Ro' il ne fallait pas ! » Dit Maxwell en voyant la collection complète de « _Fleurs captives »_

-« C'est une version de poche ! » Lâche comme excuse le métis en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

-« C'est le contenu l'important pas la présentation. » Affirme le natté en les déposant sur sa table de nuit.

-« Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir les lire à ton rythme. » Déclare le brun en regardant Duo se déplacer dans la chambre.

-« En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil ! » Concède Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Viens, on redescend, je vais faire le repas, on n'a pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. On mange souvent dans les environs de 19h, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? » Demande le natté en arrivant à la cuisine qui n'est pas bien grande mais équipée de tout ce qu'il faut.

-« Non, j'ai mangé avant de prendre la navette. » Précise Yuy se demandant quand même ce qu'il va faire, il n'a pas envie de s'installer à la table et regarder son ami s'activer.

Le brun cherche également du regard le Chinois et finit par le repérer dans le salon en train de lire.

-« Je te montrerai l'entrepôt et la surface de travail demain, je ne suis pas en tenue. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? » Lâche le natté en ouvrant le frigo.

-« Ne fais pas quelques choses de trop lourd, Duo ! Je n'ai pas faim. » Confesse Chang sans baisser son livre.

-« Tu veux que je vous fasse un spaghetti. Ce n'est pas lourd ça ! » Propose Yuy toujours derrière le châtain.

-« Ro' tu n'es pas là pour me servir de cuistot. » S'indigne Duo très mal à l'aise par la proposition du métis.

-« J'aime cuisiner, surtout pour plusieurs personnes. Pour moi tout seul j'aime moins. C'est pour ça que je teste tous les restaurants de Sank. » Réplique le brun une supplique dans le regard.

-« Je n'ai sûrement pas tout ce qu'il faut pour les faire ! » Dit un peu penaud le natté.

-« Je peux regarder ? » Questionne Yuy en s'avançant vers le frigo.

-« Bien sûr Ro', je te dis que tu fais comme chez toi ! Tu ne vas pas me demander pour chaque verre que tu voudras boire ! » S'insurge le châtain en se déplaçant pour laisser l'accès du frigo à son ami et lui montrer l'endroit où il met ses conserves dans une armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

-« Tu as de la sauce prête, des tomates pelées, c'est bien ! Bon tu es un peu juste en épice, mais on fera avec. Tes casseroles ? » Demande Heero après avoir sorti sur l'évier tout ce qu'il va utiliser.

-« Sous l'évier. Je sais c'est plus petit par rapport à ta cuisine. Ah bon, j'ai des bouillons de légumes moi ! » S'exclame Duo en voyant Yuy commencer sa préparation.

-« Hn. Dommage que tu n'as pas du haché, je t'aurai fait une grosse casserole que tu puisses en congeler. » Dit le brun en commençant à ouvrir les boites de tomates pelées.

-« Il doit en avoir dans le congélateur de la cave, je vais voir. » Répond le châtain en partant vers le hall pour descendre à la cave.

Pendant ce temps là, le métis sort le litre, le mixer ainsi qu'une poêle pour faire frire la viande. Il continue de regarder ce qu'il peut trouver dans les armoires pour agrémenter sa future sauce. Le téléphone sonne, ne voyant pas le Chinois bouger, Heero s'étonne.

Quand le natté revient avec un kilo de haché ! Ce dernier commence un peu contrarié.

-« Je sais que j'abuse mais elle est tellement délicieuse ta sauce ! »

-« Elle risque d'avoir moins de goût, je n'ai ni coriandre, ni estragon ! Et le téléphone a sonné. » Rajoute Yuy en mettant la viande dans le micro onde pour la décongeler.

-« Wufei n'a pas été ? » Murmure étonné Duo en se rapprochant d'Heero.

Yuy se rendant compte qu'il a fait une boulette, secoue la tête pour ne pas alarmer Chang.

-« Je vais voir ce que c'était » Soupire Maxwell. Arrivant à la limite de la cuisine il apostrophe son amant. « Wufei, tu aurais pu décrocher. » Râle le châtain en ouvrant la porte pour se rendre au bureau.

-« C'est jour férié, Duo, ils peuvent respecter nos seuls jours de congés. Tu as un répondeur pour quoi sinon ? » Questionne sur le même ton agressif Chang.

-« Pour quand je suis absent ! » Lâche Maxwell en claquant presque la porte.

Le natté parti, le Chinois interpelle le métis.

-« Il aurait vu le message demain, il faut bien que quelqu'un pense à sa santé, il n'arrête jamais. Je décroche le privé. » Critique Wufei avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Yuy retourne à ses casseroles. Donc l'ex-05 protége Duo d'une autre façon que lui l'aurait fait. Lui l'aurait secondé en tout. Chang en mettant de la distance entre la vie privée et le boulot. Le Chinois l'aime sûrement, mais pas comme Maxwell le voudrait ça Heero l'a déjà remarqué et ressenti.

-« Il y avait trois messages, deux commandes et un qui voulait savoir quand on rouvre le commerce pour venir chercher sa commande. Tu sais le client Heggen. » Dit Duo en revenant dans la partie privée et se dirigeant directement vers le salon pour parler à son amant.

-« Il n'avait qu'à venir avant les congés, elle était prête sa commande, tu lui as téléphoné en plus pour le prévenir. » Répond simplement Chang en descendant son livre pour regarder le natté.

-« Je lui sonnerai demain ! » Concède Maxwell en entendant le bruit dans la cuisine.

-« Tu as raison parce que si tu sonnes maintenant et qu'il demande à passer, tu vas dire oui ! » Affirme le Chinois.

-« On est là alors pourquoi pas ? » Demande le châtain.

Wufei ne répond pas et il retourne à son roman. Heero apparaît dans la porte qui donne dans la salle à manger.

-« La sauce mijote. Tu avais même de l'ail, elle aura presque le même goût ! »

µµµ

Le mercredi 2 janvier AC 198

A 9h, au moment de l'ouverture, ils sont tous les trois prêts pour une journée de travail. Hilde a un peu de retard. Duo a préparé les commandes pour Wufei et la jeune femme. Lui en a bien pour la journée au fourneau pour tout mettre en place.

Heero attend un peu en retrait ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il peut faire. Il ne voudrait surtout pas gêner.

Hilde arrive essoufflée.

-« Désolé Duo ! Oh ! Tu as engagé, c'est bien on aura moins de stress. Tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ce que tu peux faire. » Attaque d'autorité la brune en prenant le tas de commande sur sa pince de travail.

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Hildie c'est Heero, je t'ai pourtant prévenu qu'il allait venir ! »

-« Oups, la bourde ! » Lâche la jeune femme en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, le regard un peu confus

-« Je veux bien te donner un coup de main. Appelle-moi quand tu es prêt Duo ! » Dit Yuy en emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme.

-« Hm ! » Répond distraitement Maxwell déjà plongé dans son ordinateur.

-« Ne fais pas attention ! Duo patron n'est pas Duo ami. » Explique la brune tout en guidant le brun vers sa partie du hangar pour commencer à rassembler sa première commande.

Le natté continue à préparer la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain puisqu'il sera bloqué en fonderie bien deux jours. Il doit encore vérifier sa boite mail et consulter le courrier avant de se rendre dans l'entrepôt pour se mettre à l'œuvre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Heero rentre dans le bureau avec une caisse.

-« Duo la pièce des commandes ? » Questionne Yuy tout en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du pupitre de son ami.

-« Là ! » Lâche le patron sans lever le nez de son ordinateur, tout en montrant une petite pièce à côté de la porte d'entrée que le brun n'avait pas remarqué hier quand on lui a ouvert la porte.

-« Excuses-moi Ro', je suis presque à jour, je croyais que tu arriverais dans l'après-midi, tout ça aurait été fait ! » Confesse Duo quand le métis revient près de lui.

-« Ca me change de mon travail, ça me manque de ne plus en avoir un physique. » Affirme Heero avant de repartir vers le hangar d'une démarche souple qui prouve qu'il est bien dans sa peau.

µµµ

Une demi-heure passe encore avant que le natté vienne dans l'entrepôt. Et de la plate-forme, il cherche du regard Heero pour le voir près de Hilde. Le contact a l'air de bien passer entre eux. Si ça pouvait être aussi comme ça avec Wufei ça le soulagerait. Le repas de la veille avait été un peu tendu. Duo se rendant bien compte qu'aucun des deux Asiatiques n'étaient satisfaits du comportement de l'autre.

Ce qui amuse plus Maxwell c'est la façon dont Yuy a de participer à tout. Le châtain n'en a pas l'habitude. Ce dernier se rappelle la tête du métis quand il est venu lui demander combien de tartines il voulait et ce qu'il voulait dessus.

-« Je les ferai moi-même demain matin en déjeunant ! » Rétorque Heero étonné par la demande de son ami.

Après Yuy avait constaté que Duo préparait les deux boites à tartines après avoir vidé le lave-vaisselle. Wufei faisait vraiment le minimum dans le ménage.

Duo descend les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hangar, il le traverse pour se diriger dans le coin fonderie. Là, il vérifie que tout est en ordre. Quand il veut appeler le métis, Duo constate que celui-ci vient vers lui, Hilde doit l'avoir prévenu.

-« Bon, je t'explique. La première chose à faire, c'est de mettre le fourneau en route, mais pas directement à la puissance maximale. Pendant que la cuve chauffe, on met la broyeuse en route. » Explique Maxwell tout en tendant un casque à Heero.

Le natté remonte sa tresse, met sa casquette dessus à l'envers puis le casque en main, il fait signe à Heero de le suivre.

-« Il faut choisir la taille de la broyeuse, on va la changer en cours de travail de plus petit à moyen. Quand on démonte les écrous, les vis cassées, on les met dans le bac ici, pas besoin de les broyer, c'est assez petit ! Donc pendant qu'on lance la broyeuse, on met dans la cuve ces matières là ! » Montre le natté en désignant un énorme tiroir sur roulette sous la broyeuse.

-« Ta cuve de récupération, c'est une partie de ta broyeuse ? » Demande plus pour confirmation qu'autre chose le métis.

-« Si on veut, j'ai fait une adaptation, normalement il n'y a pas de tiroir dessous ! » Explique le châtain en tirant sur le tiroir pour le sortir complètement de dessous de la broyeuse.

Yuy constate qu'il y a des morceaux très petits dans le fond du tiroir.

-« Ingénieux ! » Approuve Heero en attrapant un bac avec déjà quelques petites pièces que le natté lui a montré juste avant.

Maxwell sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. A eux deux, ils vident le tiroir et le repoussent sous la broyeuse, ils portent le bac jusqu'au-dessus de la cuve de la fonderie où le reste de fonte de la dernière fois commence à devenir liquide à certain endroit.

Yuy regarde dans la cuve et voit deux grandes hélices qui malaxeront le liquide en fusion.

-« Hilde tu veux bien te rendre au bureau quand la broyeuse sera en marche, on n'entendra plus le téléphone. » Crie le châtain vers la jeune femme de l'autre côté du hangar.

La brune prend les bons de commandes pour faire ses factures et elle se rend dans le bureau. Maxwell met l'appareil en route après avoir mis son casque de protection sur les oreilles, imité par Yuy.

Wufei rejoint rapidement Hilde au bureau pour fuir le bruit de l'entrepôt.

La brune sourit au Chinois et finit sa facture.

-« Il fait plaisir à voir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi bien dans sa peau, ça doit être en avril, mai. » Dit la jeune femme en encodant la facture suivante.

Chang qui s'est assis à son bureau la regarde mais se tait.

-« A mon avis c'est quand il a commencé à sortir avec cette personne mystérieuse. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est toi qui vis avec lui ? » Interroge Hilde sans arrêter son travail pour autant.

-« Je ne surveille pas ses faits et gestes. » Répond Wufei.

L'imprimante se met en route une fois de plus, le Chinois se lève pour les inscrire et les mettre sous enveloppe pendant que la brune continue son travail.

-« Mais pourquoi lui montre-t-il tout ça. Il ne travaille même pas ici. Duo a dit que c'est 'secret' en plus ! » Râle tout d'en coup Chang en fermant une nouvelle enveloppe avant de mettre le timbre dessus.

-« Wufei ! Avec qui veux-tu qu'il partage ça ? Moi je n'y comprends rien, lancer la cuve et la broyeuse ça va, mais le reste ça devient trop technique pour moi. Il n'a pas voulu te montrer ? » Questionne la jeune femme alors qu'elle prend un nouveau bon de commande.

-« Si ça ne m'intéresse pas, je lui ai dit non ! » Déclare le Chinois en se remettant à son bureau.

µµµ

En montrant sa montre, Duo lui indique cinq minutes avec ses doigts. Puis il montre une roulette sur la broyeuse pour expliquer à Heero qu'à chaque fois, on monte dans l'épaisseur de broyage.

La broyeuse fonctionnant à vide, Duo la coupe et ôte son casque, imité immédiatement par le métis. Puis les deux jeunes gens commencent à jeter lentement les déchets de métaux divers dans la cuve. Maxwell enclenche les hélices pour malaxer le produit.

-« Ca a dû te coûter une fortune tout ça. » Dit Heero debout au-dessus de la cuve alors qu'ils attendent pour remettre une série de métaux broyés.

-« Pas tellement, la fonderie était cassée, je l'ai récupérée tout comme la broyeuse, le bas du récipient est fissuré, moi je n'y voyais qu'un avantage, l'usine pas. » Explique en souriant le natté.

-« Et ta fonderie ? » Interroge le métis en regardant la cuve, ni voyant pas de défaut.

-« Le corps de chauffe est cassé sur un tiers, je n'ai pas trouvé comment la réparer. » Répond Maxwell, mais devant la tête interrogative du brun, il continue. « J'ai mis un moteur et un système d'hélices qui mélangent la fonte, le tout en gundanium que ça résiste. Bon petit à petit, les hélices diminuent dans le métal en fusion, mais j'ai plusieurs morceaux en attente. »

Heero est épaté, pas étonnant que Duo soit si bien équipé s'il a récupéré tout ça au prix de métaux de base.

Se penchant au-dessus de la cuve, le natté lâche.

-« Bon, je vais avoir assez de métaux liquide pour la suite. »

Les deux jeunes gens remettent un peu de copeaux de métaux dans le liquide en préparation et ils redescendent avec le reste qu'ils rangent directement à la bonne place. Après ça Maxwell se dirige vers une grande armoire métallique fermée.

-« Dans cette armoire, il y a toutes les coquilles pour faire les pièces les plus courantes. » Explique Duo en ouvrant les deux portes.

-« Où as-tu eu tout ça ? » S'étonne Yuy les yeux écarquillés devant une centaine de moule blanc, des numéros inscrits dessus.

-« Je les ai fais avec un laser dans de la résine. Je te montrerais demain, maintenant je n'ai pas le temps. Donc sur la porte, j'ai ce que ça va être et le numéro correspondant se trouve sur le moule. Les deux parties il faut les assembler en mettant les clips qui sont là dans la boite, tu vois ! » Demande Maxwell en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Hn ! Il faut tous les faire ? » Finit par questionner le métis avant de se mettre au travail.

-« Oui, sauf ceux tout en dessous dans la caisse de plastique, c'est pour des commandes qu'on m'a faites. » Précise Duo en attrapant deux nouveaux morceaux de moules pour les assembler et les déposer sur le sol près de la cuve comme il l'a déjà fait avec le précédent.

Heero s'avance vers l'armoire et s'active également. Ils travaillent presque en silence pendant vingt minutes avant que le natté ne dise en voyant les hélices remonter une fois de plus.

-« Bon, on continuera après d'assembler, parce que là le mélange est bon ! »

Toutes les cinq minutes le moteur fait descendre la double hélice dans le liquide en fusion pour le malaxer un peu. C'était la quatrième fois que le système se mettait en marche.

Maxwell jette une paire de gant thermique à Heero pour la suite des opérations.

-« Le moule, tu le mets là et tu enclenches l'injecteur. Il va envoyer le liquide en fusion dans le moule, toi pendant ce temps là, tu dois le faire tourner. L'injecteur se coupe quand le moule est plein. A ce moment là, il faut le détacher, vérifier qu'il est bien plein en le mettant debout sur ce dispositif. Avec les pinces, tu tapes là et là. Si le liquide descend en dessous de la ligne bleue, il faut le remettre. Tu as compris ? » Demande le natté qui vient de lui montrer toutes les étapes au fur et à mesure.

-« Je crois ! »

-« Essaie, ce n'est pas grave si c'est raté ! On peut la refondre. Le plus ennuyant c'est pour le moule, il a une durée de vie de plus ou moins mille cinq cent injections. Un moule me revient à dix pour cent du prix de revient d'une pièce, en faisant un calcul sur une utilisation du moule de mille fois. » Explique Duo en continuant d'assembler des moules, tout en observant les manœuvres du métis près de l'injecteur.

-« Tu n'as donc rien gagné sur les grilles pour le foyer de l'inventaire ! » Réalise Yuy tout en frappant sur le moule après l'avoir déposé sur l'établi.

-« En prix de gain, ça m'a coûté, mais j'y ai gagné de la publicité gratuite, le bouche à oreille. Je vais sûrement changer le système de calcul surtout pour les pièces qu'on ne me demande qu'une fois, pas pour les autres. » Signale le châtain en prenant un moule pour l'assembler. « Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué ! » Achève Duo en tendant le moule au métis.

Les hélices continuent à descendre dans la cuve régulièrement. Yuy s'étonne que Maxwell n'aille jamais vérifier la hauteur du liquide en fusion comme s'il savait qu'il y en avait encore assez.

Au bout de deux heures, ils sont tous les deux en sueur, dû à la chaleur du fourneau et des pièces qui refroidissent, mais aussi du travail physique que ça demande. Il y a un moment que Duo a enlevé sa chemise et qu'elle pend à son pantalon. Heero quant à lui, a retiré son pull pour rester en marcel qui n'est plus vert, mais bleu moyen.

-« Heero viens, regarde, on détache les clips et tu ouvres doucement le moule. Si tu sens que ça colle, tu remets les clips. La pièce est encore chaude, alors fais gaffe ! Avec cette pince. » Le natté lui montre tout en lui expliquant une pince en acier semblable à celle d'un maréchal ferrant. « Tu regardes si la pièce n'a pas de défaut. Si elle est bien, tu l'as mets là qu'elle finisse de refroidir. Si elle ne l'est pas, il faut refaire une nouvelle ! Sinon une pièce de taille moyenne, tu la jettes directement dans la fonte. Une grosse tant pis dans la broyeuse ! Ok ? »

-« Hn. Tu fais ça seul d'habitude ? » Interroge le métis en commençant à ouvrir les moules qui refroidissent.

-« Hm, j'ai pas le temps de chômer. Ici je suis en mode cool ! » Admet le châtain alors qu'il sue à grosses gouttes.

-« Duo ! Dit Hilde en arrivant. Je viens de prendre la dernière pièce du moule 15. »

-« Merci je vais en faire deux de plus alors ! » Sourit Maxwell attrapant le bon moule que Yuy vient de défaire pour repartir vers la cuve.

-« Il va être midi, on va prendre notre pause déjeuner. Wufei et moi. » Signale la jeune femme au moment où elle va repartir. « Heero tu viens ? »

-« Duo, tu n'y vas pas ? » Interroge le brun dans le vide, alors qu'il commençait à suivre la brune, puisque le natté était déjà reparti une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la cuve pour en remplir un autre.

-« Non, il ne la prend jamais quand il travaille en fonderie ! » Répond Hilde à la place de son patron.

-« Je reste alors ! »

La brune lui sourit et part, pour revenir dans les cinq minutes avec deux bouteilles d'eau et les boites à tartines. Elle ouvre les bouteilles où le nom des jeunes gens est inscrit, puis elle ouvre les boites à tartines. Prenant un couteau, Hilde coupe en huit les tartines du natté et se dirige vers son patron avec un morceau.

Heero la regarde faire intrigué. Il voit Maxwell ouvrir la bouche et faire un clin d'œil à la brune.

-« Je m'occupe du téléphone et des clients sur le temps de midi pour une fois. » Dit-elle en partant vers le bureau.

-« Merchi ! » Baragouine le châtain la bouche pleine.

Chaque fois que Duo revient vers la table, il enfourne un morceau prédécoupé et repart.

Une heure après, Maxwell jette sa chemise sous l'établi qu'il utilise pour laisser refroidir les pièces finies. Yuy se dit que si ça c'est le mode cool, il ne voudrait pas le voir à l'œuvre en temps normal.

A 16H, les jeunes gens font une dernière série de moule, là Duo commence à monter à l'échelle pour vérifier sa cuve. Le châtain est satisfait de sa journée, il y a seulement eu cinq pièces ratées pour l'instant, mais surtout elles n'étaient pas trop grosses, il avait pu les refondre directement. Le temps de refroidissement étant moins long, il pouvait en faire plus.

-« Duo ! » Crie Hilde du dessus de la rambarde à la sortie du bureau. « Monsieur Scarouza au téléphone, sa grille vient de se fissurer légèrement, elle ne finira pas l'hiver ! »

-« Dis-lui qu'il a de la chance, je lui en refais une, il sera livré la semaine prochaine quand il aura payé le même prix ! » Répond Duo en se rendant dans l'armoire à moule afin d'en sortir un moule au nom du client.

-« Ok ! » Répond Hilde en rentrant dans le bureau.

-« Fait chier, il aurait téléphoné plutôt, j'aurai pu en faire deux. » Peste Maxwell en faisant le moule nerveusement. « Ro', tu veux bien aller rechercher une bouteille d'eau, je meurs de soif. »

-« J'y vais ! »

A 18 heures, Wufei ferme la porte de l'entreprise. Son patron est toujours devant la fonderie, la cuve est arrêtée depuis vingt minutes, il n'y avait plus assez de liquide en fusion pour passer dans l'injecteur, il y aurait eu trop de bulles d'air dans la pièce.

-« Tu n'as pas encore fini ? » Demande le Chinois au-dessus de la rambarde sur plombant le hangar.

-« On doit encore démouler la dernière série, on mangera plus tard, désolé. » S'excuse le châtain en prenant un nouveau moule pour l'ouvrir.

-« Je prends ma douche et je le fais, alors ! » Propose Chang en soupirant légèrement d'exaspération.

-« Merci Wufei, j'en ai encore pour minimum une heure, prévois pour 19H30, s'il te plaît ! » Lâche le natté en se redressant et mettant ses deux mains sur les reins pour les décontracter. Avant de se tourner vers le métis en souriant. « Encore une chance que tu étais là, je me demande à quelle heure j'aurai eu fini. Ro', je peux te demander de vérifier les derniers moules que je commence à ranger les pièces qui sont froides ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Duo prend une petite brosse en fer et commence à polir les légères aspérités sur les pièces finies. Quand elle est parfaite, il va la ranger dans les étagères prévues à cet effet, en revenant, il l'inscrit dans l'inventaire.

A 19H, Wufei revient dans l'entrepôt, voyant que tous les moules sont ouverts, il prévient les deux jeunes gens.

-« J'ai commencé le repas, ça peut attendre demain, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si je vais arrêter ! Ro' tu peux aller prendre ta douche quand tu es sorti, préviens-moi, j'irai. » Dit Maxwell en repartant pour ranger une nouvelle pièce.

-« Ok ! » Répond simplement Yuy en déposant la petite brosse en fer sur l'établi.

Le métis rassemble les boites à tartines et les bouteilles d'eau vides qui traînent sur le sol. Puis il se rend dans la partie maison.

-« Duo ! » Appelle le brun dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est changé, les cheveux encore un peu humide de sa douche.

-« J'arrive, je finis cette pièce. »

A Suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Maxwell prend une douche rapide et vient retrouver les deux autres jeunes gens après une dure journée de travail.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance quasi silencieuse. Vers la fin Duo s'en inquiète.

-« Tu es bien calme Ro' ! »

Yuy relève la tête vers le natté. Comme ça un repas chez eux est toujours aussi discret que le châtain ne s'effraye que de son mutisme !

-« Je repasse ce qu'on a fait dans ma tête pour assimiler toutes les étapes. » Admet le métis avant de retourner à ses pensées et son assiette.

L'ex-02 sourit au brun même si celui-ci ne le voit pas.

Yuy se revoit préparer le métal en fusion, tapoter le moule pour que les bulles d'air s'échappent, ainsi de suite. Oui, il n'y a pas à dire tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui lui a beaucoup plu.

Heero est encore plus impressionné par l'ingéniosité de son ami, par tout ce qu'il a imaginé pour donner une seconde vie à ce matériel voué à la casse. La broyeuse et son tiroir c'est bien pensé.

Mais vraiment ce qui vaut le détour c'est la fonderie et le corps de chauffe. Vraiment il ne sait pas s'il aurait pensé à faire des hélices en gundamium pour malaxer le métal en fusion, vu sa résistance à la chaleur c'est vraiment très ingénieux.

La dernière bouchée avalée, alors qu'il va prendre son verre d'eau pour boire une gorgée, une constatation se fait en revoyant dans sa tête les hélices remonter, Heero ouvre de grands yeux et se lève d'un coup pour taper ses deux poings sur la table, le regard furieux sur Duo. Celui-ci sursaute, ainsi que Wufei assit en face du natté.

-« Tu travailles toujours avec du gundamium. Bon dieu Duo ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ? » Gronde Yuy sans arriver à se calmer. (1)

-« Heu ! » Répond penaud l'apostrophé.

-« Tu as dit qu'en plus les hélices fondaient à la longue dans le métal en fusion, il y a donc du gundamium dans tes pièces. » Complète toujours aussi sèchement le métis, le regard courroucé sur un Duo qui disparaît de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

-« Je n'ai pas réalisé ! » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Tu veux dire qu'il vient de te mettre en contact avec le gundamium ? Qu'il nous met en contact journellement Hilde et moi ? » S'insurge Chang en se mettant debout également le regard sur son amant.

-« Tu savais que j'en avais, Wufei, tu n'en as jamais fait la remarque, tu n'y as pas plus pensé que moi ! » S'indigne le natté devant les attaques verbales de son homme.

-« Duo, il faut que je reprenne une de tes pièces pour la faire analyser et que tu trouves autres choses pour faire les hélices. » Récapitule le métis en commençant à se calmer en voyant l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouve son ami.

-« Si mon stock est contaminé, tu te rends compte de l'argent que je vais perdre. C'est peut-être de la foutaise ses histoires de cancers. » Riposte le châtain se voyant au bord du gouffre.

Il se voyait déjà ruiné, il devait trouver une solution, il ne pouvait pas tout perdre pour une si petite erreur.

-« Tu en es la preuve vivante Maxwell ! » Aboie Chang le regard toujours furieux sur le natté.

Il fait mal ce « Maxwell » dit dans le privé.

-« Il me faut quelque chose qui résiste à cette température élevée, l'injecteur n'est pas assez puissant, je dois monter en chaleur. » Explique le châtain de la tristesse dans les yeux, affalé sur sa chaise.

Heero se rassied calmé de sentir toute cette douleur chez le jeune homme qui fait battre son cœur.

-« Achète un injecteur plus puissant ou un nouveau corps de chauffe, une nouvelle fonderie. Tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre des risques ! » Considère d'une voix suppliante Yuy en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-« Et en faire prendre aux autres ! » Insiste sèchement le Chinois.

Duo se redresse, s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise, croise les bras sur son torse et sans un seul regard pour son amant, explique au métis.

-« Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais une autre solution, je ne l'aurai pas déjà utilisée. Acheter, je n'ai pas les moyens, pas avant cinq mois ! » Avoue le natté en baissant le regard.

-« Il te reste beaucoup de gundamium ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Une dizaine de kilos en lamelle pour faire les hélices. Je te donnerai la pièce de monsieur Scarouza, s'il ne faut pas trop la gratter pour ton analyse. Il te restera à la livrer à Sank après si tu veux bien ? » Propose Duo qui cherche déjà des solutions pour sauver son entreprise et surtout montrer qu'il n'est pas de mauvaise volonté.

-« Et si je prenais la dernière pièce qui n'était pas parfaite, comme ça pas de risque qu'on abîme la pièce de ton client avec les analyses. » Offre Yuy.

-« Ok ! »

Duo commence à débarrasser la table, alors que Chang se lève pour se rendre dans le salon. Heero quant à lui, commence à rassembler les assiettes pour donner un coup de main à son ami. Quand tout est dans le lave-vaisselle, Maxwell commence à préparer les tartines pour le lendemain. Après le châtain se tourne vers le brun.

-« Je vais jusqu'au bureau faire des papiers jusqu'à plus ou moins 22H. » Dit l'ex-02 en lui souriant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai du travail à faire. » Répond Yuy en prenant la sacoche de son portable posé dans un coin de la cuisine.

-« Dis, tu n'es pas obligé de travailler autant en entrepôt si tu as ton travail à effectuer ! » Lâche Duo en mettant sa main sur la porte qui mène au hall.

-« Je me suis organisé comme ça pour les jours à venir et te consacrer ce temps là ! » Admet le brun en déposant son ordinateur sur la table de la cuisine.

-« A tout à l'heure ! »

µµµ

Quand Duo revient à 22H passé, Heero est toujours à la table de la cuisine avec son ordinateur devant lui.

-« Ro' demain, tu ne travailles pas autant pour moi, tu vois bien que tu as du boulot ! » Interpelle le natté en rentrant dans la pièce.

-« Je savais bien que j'en avais entendu parler. » Commence Yuy sans relever les propos de son ami. « Sank rachète le gundamium pour éviter les contaminations, dix crédits le kilo. Si ton stock est contaminé, on doit pouvoir le faire passer dedans. Je suis en train de voir si avec cent crédits tu peux avoir un injecteur plus puissant. Il resterait le problème de tes hélices. » Fait-il remarquer tout en continuant à parcourir des yeux les pages ouvertes sur son ordinateur.

-« Il faut voir s'il est adaptable à la sortie de ma fonderie aussi. Je vérifierai le diamètre de sortie demain, allez viens, la journée est finie. » Bâille le natté en détendant la nuque par des mouvements de gauche à droite.

-« Si tu veux du temps avec Wufei, je continue à chercher. » Propose aimablement le brun en regardant pour la première fois le natté toujours debout devant lui.

-« Tu vas chercher dans le vide, je n'ai pas la puissance de l'ancien, ni le diamètre. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir maintenant. » Soupire le châtain en retenant un bâillement supplémentaire.

Yuy referme ses programmes avant de couper son portable.

-« Wufei est monté ? » Demande Duo voyant que le salon est dans le noir.

-« Hn ! »

-« Il doit être dans sa chambre en train de lire, comme les autres soirs. Si je vais le retrouver, tu vas l'entendre hurler, sourit tristement le natté. Tu veux faire quelques choses ? » Finit par demander Maxwell en se laissant tomber sur la chaise près de son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude ? » S'informe Yuy en rangeant son portable dans sa serviette pour le remettre là où il l'avait pris.

-« Je lis parfois une heure dans mon lit, mais si tu as d'autres envies ! » Répond le châtain en mettant sa main devant la bouche une nouvelle fois.

Oui Heero avait d'autres envies, mais ce n'était certainement pas encore le moment de les exposer alors il dit simplement.

-« Tu as un livre à me prêter ? »

-« Ceux que tu m'as offert ou un roman policier de _Mary Higgins Clark_. » Propose Duo en se levant pour quitter la cuisine et se rendre à l'étage.

-« Je veux bien ton policier ! » Admet Heero en se levant à la suite du natté.

Après être passé tous les deux par la salle de bain, les deux jeunes gens s'installent dans le lit pour lire l'un à côté de l'autre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Yuy constate que Maxwell ronfle à ses côtés. Il s'était endormi son livre en main. Le brun le dévore du regard, avant de soupirer et de retirer doucement le bouquin. Le métis met un signet dedans et le dépose sur sa table de nuit, avant de secouer légèrement le châtain pour qu'il se couche. Ce que fait ce dernier dans un demi-sommeil.

Heero sourit de le voir ainsi, il passe plus de temps à le regarder dormir qu'à lire, et pour calmer ses envies, il décide de couper la lumière et de se coucher pour dormir à l'autre extrémité du lit. Le sommeil vient rapidement, après une journée épuisante physiquement.

µµµ

Le jeudi 3 janvier AC 198

La journée commence comme la veille, par le petit déjeuner durant lequel Heero prépare ses tartines pour la journée.

Quand les trois jeunes gens arrivent à l'entrepôt, Yuy a pris son portable avec lui, il vérifie directement la puissance de l'injecteur ainsi que le diamètre en mesurant la circonférence.

Pendant que Duo avance dans sa remise à jour, en vérifiant les fax et les mails. Le brun lui reprend ses recherches pour trouver un injecteur adapté.

-« Je l'ai Duo ! Le double de la puissance, pour cent quinze crédits tout frais d'envoi compris ! » S'enthousiasme le métis.

-« Tu es sûr que je peux revendre mon gundamium ? » Interroge Maxwell sans relever la tête de son ordinateur.

-« Oui, j'ai eu la confirmation par mail. Il restera à le peser. Ils viendront l'enlever vendredi et te payeront directement. » Explique Yuy tout en ouvrant le mail de confirmation pour le cas où le natté voudrait le voir.

-« Achète-le ! »

La matinée se poursuit à finir de ranger les pièces faites la veille. Heero a récupéré, dans le bac des petites pièces celle qui est défectueuse pour l'analyse. Pendant que Hilde et Wufei continuent à préparer les commandes en attentent.

µµµ

Début d'après midi, Duo trouve le temps pour montrer à Heero comment il prépare un moule, comment il réalise le modèle à découper avec l'ordinateur.

-« Tu as dit que la résine supportait mille à mille cinq cents injections. Elle ne résisterait pas pour faire les hélices ? » Questionne Yuy en emboîtant le pas de Maxwell qui se rend dans une pièce dans l'entrepôt des commandes préparées.

-« Je ne sais rien, mais il y a une différence entre recevoir du métal liquide qui refroidit directement et devoir malaxer un liquide qui reste à température ! » Répond le châtain en allumant un ordinateur raccordé à un laser.

-« Tu vas pouvoir faire moins chauffer le métal ! » Insiste le brun.

-« On va essayer ! » Sourit le natté en se rendant dans un coin de la pièce où est entreposés la résine et le gundamium.

Duo reçoit une paire de gant sur le visage quand il revient dans le bureau avec une hélice en gundamium, il n'aura pas la place pour la mesurer dans l'autre pièce.

-« Protège-toi ! » Gronde Heero.

-« Je n'aime pas travailler avec des gants. » Répond Maxwell en les enfilant pourtant pour mesurer l'hélice sous toutes ses coutures. Il les dicte à Yuy pour pouvoir les encoder dans l'ordinateur.

C'est à ce moment là que Wufei entre dans la pièce.

-« Duo ! » Le Chinois recule jusqu'à la porte un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur ses traits. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec du gundamium ici ? Tu es insensé ! » Rabroue Chang le regard noir sur son amant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Se fâche le natté en se redressant.

-« J'ai besoin de valve ? » Répond Wufei sans quitter l'hélice sur le coin du bureau de son patron.

-« J'en ai coulé hier, il y en a dans le stock ! » S'énerve Duo de plus en plus froid.

-« Je ne touche pas à ça ! » Dit Chang en reculant encore d'un pas.

-« Et pourquoi ? » Gronde Maxwell.

-« Tu as entendu Yuy, j'attends la conformation qu'il n'y a aucun danger. » Accuse le Chinois.

-« Alors tu te rends dans la décharge et tu vas chercher un mobil suit et tu démontes. » Répond Duo en détachant les syllabes de la fin de sa phrase.

Wufei s'en va vexé, mais l'ex-02 le suit

-« Et pas dans la partie rangée que j'ai déjà notée. » Vocifère Maxwell en tenant la porte ouverte.

-« Pour qui tu te prends ! » Lâche Chang en se retournant.

-« Pour ton patron, celui qui paye ton salaire. » Indique le châtain en repartant et claquant la porte.

-« Je vais aller lui donner un coup de main Duo ! Puisque c'est de ma faute tout ça ! » Admet Heero en se déplaçant déjà pour sortir du bureau.

-« Tu restes ici, tu voulais voir, je ne suis pas énervé à cause de ça Ro', il y a l'art et la manière. » Le natté enlève ses gants qu'il jette d'un geste rageur dans la poubelle. « Viens, je t'explique. » Achève ce dernier d'un ton calme preuve que son énervement n'est pas tourné vers le métis. « Ca c'est mon programme laser, tu ouvres une nouvelle page, alors il faut encoder les mesures en suivant ce qu'il te demande, il faut tout remplir pour obtenir une forme en 3D sur l'écran. »

Maxwell commence à encoder, Heero voit le dessin se faire petit à petit.

-« Tu as crée le programme ? » Demande émerveillé Yuy.

-« Non Ro' c'était compris avec l'achat du laser. »

On frappe à la porte, après autorisation Hilde apparaît.

-« Il paraît qu'on ne peut plus utiliser les pièces que tu as fondues ? » Questionne la brune en scrutant les réactions de son patron.

-« Heero m'a fait constater qu'il y a peut-être assez de gundamium dedans pour que ce soit toxique. Quand il rentre chez lui, il va en faire analyser une et on sera fixé. » Répond calmement Maxwell.

-« Ok, donc je laisse en suspend les commandes avec certaines pièces. Tu auras la réponse quand Heero ? » Demande la jeune femme en se tournant vers le métis.

-« J'espère pour mercredi prochain ! »

-« Oh ça va alors. Duo, je vais continuer l'inventaire de la décharge, pendant que Wufei démonte. Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir quinze commandes commencées, on va s'embrouiller pour finir. Ne t'inquiètes pas on note tout ! » Conclut Hilde en faisant demi-tour pour repartir au travail.

-« Merci Hildie ! » Sourit le natté, heureux de l'initiative que son employée vient de prendre.

-« J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Hilde, elle est pleine de ressource et débordante de vie. » Dit Yuy en regardant la porte par laquelle la brune est partie.

-« Moi aussi Ro' »

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Wufei ! » Interroge le métis se rendant bien compte qu'il n'y a de la tension qu'entre eux deux.

-« Rien, c'est de l'ordre du privé. Voilà, on a le dessin de l'hélice à faire, tu mets le bloc de résine sur le support, tu l'attaches et tu envoies le programme. » Reprend ses explications le châtain en joignant les gestes à la parole comme souvent.

Sous les yeux des deux amis, le laser découpe une hélice semblable en tout point à l'autre. Quand l'appareil s'arrête, Maxwell récupère l'hélice, il allait se diriger vers celle en gundamium pour le comparer quand Heero lui renvoie une paire de gant en caoutchouc à la figure avec un petit sourire.

-« Vous êtes chiant, vous savez ça. » Lâche le châtain en les enfilant.

La nouvelle hélice étant identique, l'ex-02 interpelle le métis.

-« Pendant que je vais ranger le gundamium, tu fais la deuxième ? Tu voudras bien sauvegarder également le calcul qu'on ne le perde pas. Je ne vais pas en faire plus que deux d'avances. »

-« Duo, tu dois en faire quatre ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'arrête le natté sur le pas de la porte.

-« Tu dois remplacer celle dans ta cuve. » Rappelle Heero en commençant à faire ce que son ami lui a demandé.

-« Faisant deux de plus, je vais voir comment se débrouille Hilde avec l'inventaire. » Soupire Maxwell.

µµµ

A la fin de la deuxième journée de travail, Heero veut se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Wufei l'arrête au moment où le métis commence à gravir les escaliers.

-« Si tu montes pour te laver, c'est Duo qui passe le premier, sinon on va encore manger à des heures impossibles, qui vont nous gâcher toute la soirée. »

µµµ

Le vendredi 4 janvier AC 198

Dans la suite du séjour, le métis qui participe toujours autant activement à l'entreprise de son ami, doit bien constater qu'une fois la journée de travail finie, Wufei ne fait pas grand chose pour aider Duo.

Le repas du premier jour était exceptionnel. Ce que peut constater également Heero c'est qu'il y a un fossé entre les deux jeunes gens. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire au brun cette situation. Même si ça désole Yuy de voir tous les efforts que fait Maxwell pour satisfaire le Chinois, les repas sont faits en fonction des goûts de ce dernier, ça Heero le voit à la façon dont Duo chipote dans son assiette le deuxième jour, où il avait préparé une poêlée de légumes verts à la sauce soja et des lompias au boeuf.

Dans le courant de l'après midi, une équipe de Sank en tenue de protection vient chercher le gundamium qui se trouve dans l'entreprise. Il restait douze kilos en leur possession.

Comme l'avait dit Heero, Duo reçoit directement l'argent à l'enlèvement du métal. Personne ne fait allusion aux pièces de fonderie, il en va de la survie de l'entreprise.

µµµ

Le samedi 5 janvier AC 198

La journée de samedi est beaucoup plus calme, Duo range l'entrepôt avec Wufei et Heero.

Dans l'après-midi, Yuy accompagne Maxwell pour les courses de la semaine. D'habitude Duo y va seul, il n'a plus le temps de le faire en semaine depuis qu'il ne fait plus sa radiothérapie. Avant de se rendre dans la grande surface du centre ville, le natté montre tout ce qu'il peut faire découvrir de sa colonie à son ami. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, le magasin fermant relativement tôt, et surtout qu'Heero doit reprendre la navette du soir pour retourner à Sank.

C'est avec un peu de tristesse que le châtain regarde la navette décoller à 20H.

µµµ

Le mercredi 9 janvier AC 198

Dans le mail quotidien que Heero et Duo s'envoient, Yuy lui dit en début d'écriture.

Rassure-toi, il n'y a aucune trace de Gundamium dans la pièce pourtant je leur ai signalé que c'était ça qu'ils devaient rechercher.

Puis le métis continue avec le reste des nouvelles de la journée.

Maxwell se sent vraiment soulagé. En plus durant cette période d'inactivité forcée commerciale, l'inventaire a été fini et tout est inscrit dans le fichier prévu à cet effet dans l'ordinateur.

Wufei, une fois le brun parti, est beaucoup plus jovial. Un certain équilibre finit par se faire entre les deux jeunes gens. Comme si Chang se sentait soulagé que la corvée de recevoir la métis soit passée et qu'il ne s'y est rien passé de grave ou de douteux !

µµµ

Le vendredi 7 avril AC 198

Maxwell sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en enfonçant la touche envoi au moment où il fait le dernier paiement pour sa publicité inter-galactique. Il va récupérer deux milles crédits par mois pour faire autre chose, déjà rembourser plus rapidement Quatre. Mais aussi il va pouvoir engager de temps en temps des intérimaires quand il y aura un surplus de travail et ne plus devoir prendre du retard ou même devoir travailler le dimanche pour arriver clôturer les commandes dans les temps. Mais surtout, il va pouvoir penser à partir en vacances.

Hilde ne tarit pas d'éloge sur le satellite vacances qu'elle a visité l'année passée. A force Wufei finit par avoir envie d'y aller une fois également. Sur la demande du Chinois, la jeune femme prend le catalogue pour lui montrer pendant un temps de midi.

µµµ

Le dimanche 16 avril AC 198

De discussions en discussions avec la jeune femme pendant les temps de midi où Duo reste occupé dans le commerce. Chang finit par en toucher un mot à son amant, un soir au souper.

-« De toute façon cette année, j'avais l'intention de prendre des vacances. Que Hilde ramène son catalogue, on va regarder si c'est abordable. » Répond en souriant le châtain au Chinois.

-« J'ai mes économies ! » Affirme Wufei, directement beaucoup plus souriant et chaleureux.

-« J'en ai un peu, de toute façon demain commence Bertrand, s'il convient, je lui demanderai s'il est intéressé par un job de gardien pendant l'été. » Complète Maxwell en commençant à débarrasser la table.

-« On va enfin quitter cette colonie ! » Soupire d'aise un Chang souriant.

-« Un moment seulement, pour quinze jours de vacances, je crois qu'on les a méritées. » Admet Duo tout en passant une lavette humide sur la table pour la laver des tâches du repas.

-« Plus que méritée ! » Surenchérit Chang en embrassant le natté qui passe à sa portée, avant de se lever pour regarder la télévision. « Travaille bien ! » Ajoute-t-il en passant la porte.

Duo n'en revient pas et passe son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de se ressaisir et de se rendre ragaillardi à son bureau pour mettre son stock à jour ainsi que préparer le travail du lendemain.

µµµ

Le mardi 18 avril AC 198

Bertrand a intégré, la veille, l'équipe de travail. C'est un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, papa de deux petites filles. Ils sont tous les quatre sur L2, sa femme travaille dans une des rares écoles privées de la colonie. Vansbider de son nom de famille, fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns. Comme aucun des deux ne trouvaient du travail, la famille a suivi la femme qui venait de se faire engager sur L2. C'est un homme courageux qui ne rechigne pas au travail.

Duo l'a prévenu qu'il ne sait l'engager qu'au moment des grosses commandes, parfois un ou deux jours par semaine et qu'il comprendrait très bien qu'il n'accepte pas de travailler dans ses conditions.

-« Non, je préfère travailler au jour le jour, que pas du tout. Je tiens à pouvoir ramener un peu d'argent, je suis toujours preneur. Si je trouve une place définitive ailleurs, je vous préviens. »

Au soir, dans leur lit, Wufei et Duo regardent le catalogue prêté par Hilde, il y a plusieurs sortes de vacances, des fausses montagnes, des plaines vertes, des morceaux de jungle, des immenses piscines avec vague et sable fin. La jeune femme a opté pour ce style là. Schbeiker économise toute l'année pour ça, le voyage et l'hôtel tout compris lui reviennent à deux milles cinq cents crédits.

Voyant le prix Duo soupire.

-« Hilde m'a dit qu'il y avait aussi des hôtels un peu plus éloignés des piscines moins chers. » Argumente Wufei voyant que son amant faisait machine arrière.

Il lui prend le catalogue des mains pour lui montrer la page.

-« Avec les chambres communes, on économise trois cents crédits par personne, ce n'est pas négligeable. » Essaye Maxwell sachant que le Chinois refuserait.

-« Pourquoi pas, on demande des lits jumeaux, j'ai les deux milles deux cents crédits de côté et bien plus même. » Admet Wufei.

-« En travaillant plus, en n'engageant pas tout le temps Bertrand, je dois pouvoir les réunir, il faut que je pense aussi au salaire de Bertrand pendant les congés, mais je dois pouvoir y arriver. » Dit enthousiaste le châtain, pour une fois que Chang acceptait quelque chose qui pourrait prouver qu'ils sont ensemble, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

-« Duo, si tu as milles cents crédits, je prends en charge le reste, tu as vraiment besoin de vacances et j'ai envie d'être dans le même hôtel qu'Hilde, ce serait bien plus agréable à trois. » Tente Chang sachant que s'en sortir tout seul était important pour le natté.

-« J'ai les mille cents crédits ! Je te rembourserai ! » Garantit ravi Maxwell.

-« Pas besoin Duo ! Si tu ne prenais pas tellement de frais à ta charge dans la vie courante, je n'aurai pas autant d'économie derrière moi. Je peux bien te faire un cadeau pour une fois ! » Concède le Chinois en reprenant le catalogue pour le mettre sur la table de nuit, avant de se coucher derrière le châtain.

µµµ

Le mercredi 19 avril AC 198

Le natté se sent toujours sur un petit nuage. Wufei ne lui a jamais fait autant de signes d'amour, ne lui a jamais montré autant d'intérêt qu'hier.

Durant le temps de midi, les deux jeunes gens commandent leur voyage. Ils sont tous les deux radieux. Wufei de quitter L2 : il ne l'a plus fait depuis presque un an pour une série d'examen. Duo d'avoir des vacances avec l'homme qui fait battre son cœur et d'avoir eu une marque d'amour comme il l'espérait, ce sera sûrement le début d'une longue série.

Bon, il lui reste à organiser le reste maintenant. Maxwell espérant sincèrement que Bertrand accepte le rôle de gardien. Ce dernier est même ravi d'avoir un travail pendant les vacances, même si sa femme et les petites retournent sur Terre dans la famille pendant les deux mois de congés scolaires.

Le natté est vraiment serein, tout va pour le mieux du monde. Il tousse bien au matin, mais comme elle ne persiste pas durant la journée, il ne s'alarme pas.

µµµ

Le lundi 12 juin AC 198

Sally téléphone pour fixer le rendez-vous des analyses annuelles.

-« Voilà, l'ensemble des examens est fixé au 26 juin. »

-« Sally ! Cette année j'ai envie d'avoir des vacances ! » Plaide Duo en se renfrognant, il avait oublié cette série d'examen obligatoire.

-« En quoi les examens les empêcheraient ? » Interroge le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Si on découvre quelque chose ! » Hasarde Maxwell.

-« Tu as des problèmes ? » S'inquiète directement Po en se redressant sur son siège.

-« Non, mais l'année passée aussi je n'avais aucun problème de santé ! » Admet le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il avait tellement envie de partir avec Wufei qu'il sentait enfin vraiment réceptif à son amour, il voulait pouvoir vivre des vacances de rêve.

Le silence se fait dans le combiné, l'ex-02 sent que le docteur pèse le pour et le contre.

-« D'accord, je prévois les examens pour début août ! » Finit par dire le médecin en attrapant l'agenda pour regarder quand elle peut les programmer.

-« Mi-août que j'ai le temps de remettre la société en route ! » Essaie Duo mais sachant qu'il cédera si Sally ne veut pas.

La doctoresse éclate de rire.

-« Tu as gagné ! Attends, je regarde. Le rendez-vous sera donc le 21 août. Tu préviens les autres du changement de date, ce sera ta punition ! »

-« J'aime ta punition, j'étais le dernier ? Les autres avaient déjà la date du mois de juin ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Oui, sinon je ne te chargerai pas de cette modification ! » Conclut Sally en reprenant enfin son sérieux.

-« Ok, je le fais directement. »

Maxwell ouvre sa boite mail, passe par sa messagerie personnelle et rédige un courrier pour chacun de ses amis, en leur expliquant la raison du changement de date. Trois courriers personnels qui restent dans le prolongement de la correspondance qu'il entretient quotidiennement avec les trois autres G-Boys.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Merci Heero pour m'avoir fait réaliser la grosse bourde de cette fic mdr. Parce que tout d'un coup au milieu de la nuit, il a surgi dans mon rêve pour me donner cette réplique


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Le report de date pour les examens médicaux est accepté sans problème par tout le monde, personne n'ayant envie d'empêcher Duo et Wufei de prendre des vacances.

Le lundi 10 juillet AC 198

Bertrand arrive dans la matinée, il emménagera dans la chambre d'ami durant les quinze jours d'absence des deux jeunes gens. Duo lui montre rapidement ce qu'il devra effectuer comme travail. Où se situe l'appartement de Hilde qu'il doit également surveiller.

Maxwell lui remet un trousseau de clef et les numéros de l'alarme, il sera à son service dès le soir du départ des deux jeunes gens.

La surcharge de travail qu'il y a toujours avant les congés remplit le compte en banque de Maxwell. Néamoins, ça l'a épuisé en proportion, Duo est sur les genoux. Surtout qu'il a également préparé presque tout seul ce qu'il fallait comme réserve pour permettre à Bertrand de vivre dans son commerce. Il a aussi fait les achats et remis en état la maison que son ouvrier n'ait pas un taudis.

µµµ

Le mardi 11 juillet AC 198

Les trois jeunes gens arrivent au satellite vacances et dans leur hôtel après un voyage de quatre heures.

Duo et Wufei s'installent dans leur chambre pendant que Hilde investit la sienne. Celle des deux ex-pilotes de Gundam, à vue sur la piscine à vagues. Elle comprend, les lits jumeaux demandés, ainsi qu'un petit salon juste devant la fenêtre. Les murs sont beiges pour refléter la lumière et la rendre plus lumineuse. Une salle de bain est dans un coin de la chambre, dedans une douche et deux éviers. Sans être le grand luxe, c'est beaucoup plus spacieux que ce qu'ils ont chez Maxwell.

La chambre de Hilde fait la moitié de la chambre des jeunes gens, mais tout aussi étincelante et bien disposée. Après avoir déballé leur valise et passé une tenue plus décontractée, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvent autour de la piscine pour commencer des vacances de tout repos.

Dès le lendemain, les journées se passent dans un petit rituel qui ne changent pas énormément. Il y a bien les repas dont le menu se modifie au fil des jours sinon comme souvent quand il a des congés, Duo dort énormément. Wufei se lève lui dès 8h30 pour profiter du buffet matinal qu'il prend dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il se remplit une assiette de viennoiseries et une tasse de café vide, une cafetière pleine se trouvant sur toutes les tables. Il s'installe près de la porte pour regarder les autres vacanciers tout en mangeant son repas. Dans un coin de la salle, il y a un panneau qui annonce le programme de la journée en continu.

Dès le troisième jour, Hilde vient le retrouver pour déjeuner avec lui, ayant appris qu'il le faisait seul. Elle avait demandé d'avoir son petit déjeuner en chambre, mais elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme. Ensemble, ils visitent un peu le satellite vacances, se promenant et en discutant de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils voient, prévoyant à deux le programme de la journée.

Chang vient réveiller le natté un peu avant le repas de midi. Un buffet où les clients peuvent se servir à volonté. Salade de légumes, rosbif, salade de pommes de terre froide ou croquettes de pommes de terre. Ce qui changeait c'était la viande et les légumes, le choix des féculents restaient souvent le même. Un jour, ils ont eu droit à des pâtes soit au beurre ou à la sauce tomate.

Après le repas, les jeunes gens passent le reste de la journée ensemble, à profiter de la piscine et du service de plage. Duo préfère rester sur une chaise longue et lire à son aise, sirotant un cocktail de fruits, pendant que les deux autres nagent. Hilde tente bien de l'inciter à venir les rejoindre, mais Maxwell reste intransigeant.

Par contre, il participe activement aux jeux de plage, tel que tennis, volet et autres activités proposées par l'équipe d'animation de l'hôtel. Une soirée, ils vont faire une mini-golf et prendre un verre au club, en regardant les autres jouer. Hilde arrive même à entraîner les deux garçons dans une soirée disco. Elle danse à tour de rôle avec les deux jeunes gens. Leur présence repousse les dragueurs de vacances qui ne sont pas toujours très sérieux durant cette période de l'année.

Le bonheur de Maxwell serait complet s'il pouvait prendre son petit ami par la main pour se promener sur la plage de sable fin. C'est la seule ombre au tableau pour lui, durant ces quinze jours de farniente, de repos, à profiter de la vie.

Bizarrement, alors que le natté a eu de plus en plus de panne sexuelle avant son départ en congé. Durant les vacances, il n'eut pas à en souffrir, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes gens. Duo en déduit que ses pannes sont surtout dues à la fatigue et le stress.

Passer les vacances à trois renforce encore les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient déjà auparavant. Le châtain est persuadé que l'ambiance au travail sera encore meilleure à la reprise grâce à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu durant cette période.

µµµ

Le mercredi 26 juillet AC 198 

Tout bronzé par les lampes UV installées dans le plafond du satellite pour remplacer le soleil. Duo et Wufei rentrent chez eux, après avoir déposé Hilde à son appartement.

Dans quatre jours, c'est déjà la reprise. Les vacances sont passées trop vite, mais elles ont complètement ressourcé la fine équipe.

La maison est dans un état impeccable, Maxwell à peine à croire que quelqu'un a vécu ici pendant quinze jours. Bertrand est parti au matin pour ne pas croiser les vacanciers.

-« C'est même plus propre que quand on est parti. » Dit le Chinois en passant un doigt sur le buffet de la salle à manger.

Le natté va voir le bureau, le courrier est sur un tas, les fax sur un autre, Bertrand a même relevé le répondeur et inscrit les commandes sur les bons pour cet usage. Les autres messages sont inscrits sur une feuille de papier mise bien en évidence sur le bureau du patron.

-« Je crois que j'ai trouvé une perle. » Sourit Maxwell à Chang en revenant du bureau.

Wufei s'approche.

-« Tu vas me quitter pour lui ? » Demande-t-il en plaisantant.

-« Non, je t'aime trop pour concevoir ma vie sans toi ! » Répond Duo en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Chinois se laisse faire avant de lui prendre la main et de traîner le natté à l'étage.

µµµ

Le lundi 31 juillet AC 198

L'équipe au grand complet s'attaque à faire toutes les commandes qui sont arrivées avant les congés, ainsi que pendant les vacances.

Duo veut donner une dringuelle à Bertrand pour tout ce qu'il a fait pendant son contrat de gardiennage.

-« Non, patron, c'est normal. Vous ne me payiez pas pour ne rien faire. Un salaire presque normal pour me tourner les pouces, lire, regarder la télévision. Je trouve ça très bien payé, je ne veux rien de plus que ce qui était prévu ! » Dit Vansbider en lui rendant l'enveloppe comprenant cinquante crédits.

-« Si le travail ne diminue pas et que je prends un contrat de plus, il est pour toi ! » Affirme Maxwell en reprenant l'enveloppe.

-« Il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé, Patron ! »

-« Appelle-moi Duo ! » Insiste le natté vraiment gêné par la façon dont Bertrand l'appelle tout le temps.

-« Non patron, vous êtes mon supérieur ! »

-« Tutoies-moi alors ? » Sollicite le châtain.

-« Ca je veux bien Patron » Dit Vansbider en partant vers son poste de travail.

µµµ

Le jeudi 17 août AC 198

Maxwell avait certifié à Bertrand qu'il y aurait du travail pour lui durant la première semaine, mais peut-être pas pour la deuxième. Vansbider en plus dans l'équipe, Duo peut rester plus au bureau et tenir à jour tous les facturiers. En faisant comme ça, le natté récupérait du temps en soirée pour la passer avec Wufei.

La journée se termine, le châtain vient de demander à son amant ce qu'ils vont regarder à la télévision.

-« Tu n'as pas des papiers à faire ? » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« Non, je suis à jour, j'ai su tout faire pendant la journée. L'inventaire est fini et à jour également. » Explique Maxwell en venant s'installer sur le divan près de son homme.

-« C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine » Soupire Wufei.

Le natté reçoit sa réponse comme un coup de massue au cœur. Lui qui était si heureux de pouvoir rester avec son amant, Duo a l'impression d'être un gêneur dans sa propre maison.

-« J'avais décidé de regarder un documentaire sur la vie de Léonard de Vinci, je n'ai pas envie de le rater, j'espère que ça t'intéressera ! » Explique le Chinois en prenant la télécommande pour mettre le programme.

Quand le châtain vient se lover près de Wufei pour regarder l'écran amoureusement enlacé. Chang hausse l'épaule et un regard noir se pose sur le natté. De suite l'ex-02 se redresse. L'émission ne l'intéresse pas et il ne peut même pas profiter de son petit ami. Il se demande ce qu'il fait dans ce fauteuil ? Tout ce que son couple a acquis pendant les vacances n'existe déjà plus.

Résigné Maxwell se lève pour lire dans son lit. Il regarde le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce et il a l'impression que Wufei est déjà beaucoup plus détendu.

Chang vient le rejoindre à la fin de son émission, le natté a déjà éteint la lumière. Ca n'a pas l'air de gêner Wufei qui allume et commence à caresser Duo pour le réveiller.

-« Je dors ! » Peste Maxwell en s'éloignant un peu de son amant.

-« Maintenant plus. Je n'aime pas être emprisonné pour regarder la télévision ou lire » Justifie le Chinois en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Les caresses de Chang se font plus insistantes et une fois de plus le natté le laisse faire et répond aux attentions de son amant.

µµµ

-« Il y avait un moment que tu n'avais plus eu de problème au lit. » Constate Wufei en se couchant sur le dos après s'être retiré.

-« Le travail a repris, ça doit être dû au stress. » Répond Duo sachant que le problème n'est pas là, n'est plus là.

-« Dire qu'on doit déjà aller passer ses examens lundi. » Râle Chang en cherchant une place dans le lit pour s'endormir.

-« C'est vrai que c'est un peu une perte de temps, mais on va revoir les copains. J'espère que Trowa pourra être un peu plus là, que je puisse lui parler. » S'enthousiasme Maxwell tout en cherchant le trou du matelas.

-« On part comme l'autre fois dimanche matin ? » Demande le Chinois en bâillant.

-« Oui, un peu près la même organisation que la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas remettre Bertrand au chômage avant ses examens, mais je lui expliquerai, il n'y a plus assez de travail pour quatre personnes. »

-« Fais comme tu veux, c'est ta société. Eteints j'ai sommeil ! » Ordonne Chang pour clore la discussion.

Maxwell coupe la lampe de chevet que son amant avait allumée en se mettant au lit.

µµµ

Le vendredi 18 août AC 198

En se rendant au travail, Duo se sent mal. Il n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses, mais il faut bien admettre qu'il s'ennuie un peu, il n'y a plus assez de travail et Wufei ne tient pas à passer les soirées avec lui. Son amant a pris des habitudes et n'a pas l'intention de les changer.

-« Bertrand je peux te parler ? » Commence le natté.

L'homme arrive directement.

-« Voilà mercredi 23 août, je n'aurai plus assez de travail pour te garder dans l'équipe. »

-« C'est bien comme ça j'aurai le temps de préparer le retour de ma femme et de mes deux filles. Il n'y a pas de problème patron. » Répond Vansbider en souriant.

-« Dès que j'ai besoin de toi, si tu es libre, je te reprends ! » Confirme Maxwell.

-« Je sais patron et merci. »

Duo est soulagé, ça s'est passé mieux qu'il ne pensait. Au moins cette fois, Hilde ne sera pas seule pour faire tourner la boite pendant leurs examens. Il sera plus serein comme ça.

Avec un ouvrier en moins, Maxwell fait un rapide calcul, il espérait avoir remboursé Quatre dans le courant de l'année prochaine. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus la pub à payer, le natté était monté à deux cents cinquante crédits garantis tous les mois avec un supplément quand tout allait très bien.

µµµ

Le dimanche 20 août AC 198

Heero attendait la navette en provenance de L2.

Le voyage pour les deux jeunes gens s'est bien passé. Ils ont pu en profiter n'ayant pas d'inventaire à faire. Duo a regardé le film proposé pendant que Wufei lisait.

En descendant de la navette, Maxwell sourit en voyant le métis debout.

-« Ro' ça fait plaisir ! » S'enthousiasme le natté.

-« Moi aussi ! Bon voyage ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Très bon ! » Admet le châtain en s'éclipsant pour qu'Heero puisse saluer son amant.

-« Bonjour Wufei ! » Dit le brun en le voyant.

Un hochement de tête lui répond.

-« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Commence Heero en se tournant vers Duo.

-« Ro' tu dois arrêter maintenant, tu me mets mal à l'aise avec toutes ses dépenses ! » Râle le natté.

-« Elle ne m'a pas coûté celle là. » Affirme le métis avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« En tout cas, tu ne me dépasses toujours pas, ce n'est pas ça ta surprise ! » Rit Duo voyant qu'il a encore pris un centimètre au métis depuis janvier.

Yuy escorte les deux ex-pilotes vers la sortie.

-« Quand est-ce que Trowa arrive ? » Demande le châtain au brun qui marche à ses côtés.

-« Je suis là ! » Dit le Français sortant de l'ombre et il se présente aux deux autres.

-« Trowa Bloom est officiel depuis cette semaine. Le tribunal a accepté les preuves amenées. Merci Duo d'avoir pensé à demander les examens ! » Dit-il en serrant Maxwell dans ses bras.

-« Il faut fêter ça ! » Lance le natté en tirant le brun-roux par la main vers un café.

Duo a été tellement rapide qu'il a laissé sur place Heero et son amant. Si Wufei reste la bouche ouverte, Yuy sourit devant la scène, quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé être celui qui se fait traîner.

-« Arrête Duo ! » Finit par dire Trowa en s'arrêtant et se dégageant. « Quatre nous attend dans un restaurant ! »

-« Oh ! Nous sommes les derniers cette fois ! » Dit dépité l'ex-02

µµµ

Arrivé au _Georgien_, ils se dirigent tous vers le salon privé. Ils s'installent autour de la table ronde, Maxwell prend de son chef la place à côté de Bloom puisque dorénavant c'est son nom. Heero s'installe de l'autre côté de Duo après avoir montré la place à Wufei qui a refusé l'invitation. Ce dernier prend la place de l'autre côté de Trowa, Quatre s'installant entre Yuy et Chang.

Les discussions commencent afin de se raconter ce qu'ils ne se sont pas dit par mail. Maxwell pris dans son plaisir de retrouver le brun-roux en oublie la présence du métis. La situation a l'air d'amuser Wufei qui n'arrête pas de lorgner vers Heero pour voir comment il gère cet élément.

L'ex-soldat parfait finit par remarquer son manège, mais ne répond pas à la provocation silencieuse du Chinois qui le nargue d'un sourire vainqueur.

Quatre aussi finit par s'en rendre compte et il interpelle Yuy du regard.

-« Je reviens, je me rends à la toilette ! » Annonce Winner en se levant.

-« Je t'accompagne. » Propose le brun.

Ils ont à peine refermé la porte que le métis questionne le blond.

-« Tu crois que Wufei sait les sentiments que j'ai pour Duo ? »

-« Il faut être aveugle ou concerné pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tu n'agis pas avec lui comme pour les autres. Tu es aux petits soins, rien n'est jamais trop beau pour lui ! » Explique en souriant Quatre debout devant l'urinoir, alors que l'ex-01reste debout près de la porte.

-« Dorothy et toi ça avance ? » Questionne Heero ne voulant pas que la discussion reste sur sa petite personne.

-« Oh c'est vrai ! Il faut que je vous prévienne qu'elle sera là demain, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec elle pour la société Peacecraft. » Lâche Winner en poussant sur la chasse d'eau puis il remonte sa tirette.

Le brun lui sourit.

-« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

-« On est plus que des connaissances de travail, tu es content. Ce soir, je ne dors pas à l'hôtel ! » Avoue le blond en mettant sa main sur la porte du salon privé pour y entrer.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent au beau milieu d'une grande discussion sur les animaux.

Tout le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Rien que pour ça Duo ne regrette pas de devoir repasser encore tous ses examens. Ayant moins de tracas financiers, le natté en profite encore plus.

µµµ

Le lundi 21 août AC 198

Les examens médicaux ne se passent pas dans le même ordre que la dernière fois. Quatre est le premier à les faire car il a une réunion importante sur L3 en soirée.

Trowa le suit afin d'être de retour sur le satellite où le cirque est installé pour une série de représentations. Le brun-roux voulait pouvoir profiter de ses amis. Catherine avait dû réorganiser les numéros pour que ce soit possible. Mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, surtout si c'était pour faire plaisir à son petit frère.

Dans la salle d'attente les G-boys continuent à discuter entre les examens. Comme l'avait dit Winner, Dorothy est là, dans un coin les deux blonds préparent leurs papiers.

Quand le blond n'est pas là, la jeune femme se joint au groupe.

-« Duo, commence Dorothy. Nous avons des navettes qu'on ne sait pas remettre en état. Est-ce que tu es intéressé par les pièces détachées ? »

-« Tout dépend du prix que tu en demandes. » Répond le natté un ton directement plus professionnel que la minute d'avant.

-« Tu ne sais que parler travail. » Peste Wufei.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé pour une fois ! » Rit Duo.

-« Il y a deux navettes. Plus des morceaux qu'on a trouvé dans l'entrepôt. Deux milles cinq cent crédits ? » Propose la blonde.

Maxwell réfléchit. Il sait combien il a en compte pour la société. Est-ce que c'est un bon investissement d'acheter ça avec la moitié de sa réserve ? Tout compte fait ça ne peut pas trop le handicaper. Oui ça doit être une bonne affaire, il reste à négocier pour avoir un peu moins de frais.

-« Je suis d'accord si tu livres, parce que mine de rien, tu ne vas pas devoir faire d'autres recherches pour vendre ta marchandise. »

-« D'accord, si tu fais dix pour cent en moins sur les frais de livraisons pendant un an sur nos futures commandes ? » Marchande Dorothy.

Le natté prend encore un peu le temps pour réfléchir à la proposition de la blonde. C'est une condition un peu aléatoire étant donné qu'il ne sait pas combien de commandes, il va y avoir. D'un autre côté, il peut être perdant, comme gagnant si la jeune femme ne passe pas plus de deux commandes. A ces conditions, le châtain tend la main pour sceller le contrat.

-« Tu as deux milles cinq cents crédits de côté. » Lâche Wufei outragé. « Mais pourquoi as-tu tellement chipoté pour les vacances ? » S'indigne-t-il encore plus. « Je n'avais pas besoin de te faire ce cadeau ! »

Maxwell ne sait plus où se mettre.

-« Wufei ! » Supplie Duo

La blonde vole au secours du natté.

-« Un compte bancaire d'une société, ce n'est pas un compte bancaire personnel. Si Duo a dur dans le privé, ce n'est pas dit qu'il a dur avec sa société. Il fait preuve d'intelligence à séparer les deux ! »

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Comment sais-tu tout ça ! » S'étonne le natté en dévisageant Dorothy.

-« Parce que j'ai fait une enquête bancaire avant de passer la première commande. La société Peacecraft ne peut pas se permettre de faire affaire avec n'importe quelle société. Tu iras loin Duo, tu mènes ton entreprise de manière magistrale en étant parti de rien. » Félicite Catalonia.

C'est à ce moment que Sally vient chercher Maxwell pour son scanner. Elle a un petit sourire en coin comme si elle s'empêchait de rire. Ca intriguait le natté, depuis le début de la journée chaque fois que Sally le regarde, elle a cette attitude.

-« Voilà Duo, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, on a retrouvé le dossier de G. Ca n'a pas été sans mal, mais au moins on sait les traitements qu'il t'a fait quand tu étais avec lui ! » Commence par expliquer Po en s'asseyant devant son bureau.

-« Je n'ai jamais eu de traitements, je n'en voulais pas. » Se révolte Maxwell en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Oui, oui, c'était noté, c'est pour ça qu'il a incorporé les traitements dans ton alimentation. C'était surtout des compléments minéraux qu'il te manquaient quand tu l'as rejoint, comme certains vaccins. » Affirme le médecin en se levant pour chercher ce qu'il lui faut pour faire une prise de sang.

-« Le salaud ! »

-« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as pris le nom du père et non celui de Sœur Hélène ? » Demande Sally en piquant la veine. Elle se retient d'éclater de rire une fois de plus en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Non, je n'ai jamais su le nom de Sœur Hélène. Le père Maxwell, je ne sais même pas si c'était son vrai nom, c'était celui de son église, ça oui ! » Répond le natté en tenant le coton d'ouate sur l'emplacement où Sally vient de retirer son aiguille.

-« Le nom de famille du père était bien Maxwell et Sœur Hélène s'appelait Rosalyne Denome. Pourquoi Duo ! » Finit par rire le médecin en amenant le jeune homme vers le scanner.

-« Aussi loin que je me rappelle, on m'appelait comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ! Tu sais, tu me fais penser à G. Il avait ce regard quand il le posait sur moi. » Lâche exaspéré le natté.

-« Dans ton dossier, G a marqué que tu as eu raison de choisir Maxwell et non Denome, si tu le savais ! » Explique Sally en installant le châtain sur la table d'examen.

-« Duo Maxwell ou Duo Denome ! Où est la différence ? J'essaye de leur rendre hommage. » S'énerve un peu l'ex-02 devant l'attitude de son médecin qui rit à ne pas savoir se reprendre.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le duodénum ? » Devant le silence du natté, le médecin continue en contrôlant difficilement son rire. « Le duodénum c'est la partie de l'intestin grêle juste après l'estomac. »

-« Gardes ça pour toi cet humour à deux balles, râle Duo. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette peste de G. »

Le natté reste installé sur la table d'examen à ruminer sa colère. Mais quand il obtient la possibilité de se lever, il ne pense plus à ce que lui a dit Sally, trop heureux de retrouver ses amis dans la salle d'attente.

Les examens se succèdent, au fur et à mesure qu'ils peuvent partir, les jeunes gens quittent l'hôpital pour reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Duo voulait attendre Heero à la sortie de son pet scan, mais Chang lui fait remarquer qu'ils risquent de manquer leur navette.

A regret Maxwell laisse un mot sur la table de la salle d'attente et suit le Chinois.

A Suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Hilde, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Dans son mail quotidien Maxwell s'excuse une fois de plus auprès du métis d'être parti sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir de vive voix.

Yuy lui répond qu'il comprend très bien, qu'il n'allait pas rater sa navette, alors qu'il aurait dû attendre plus de six heures pour en avoir une autre.

Duo et Wufei savent maintenant qu'ils doivent patienter une semaine avant d'avoir les résultats.

Le lendemain des examens, Bertrand fait sa dernière journée au sein de l'entreprise « Allnonsense ». C'est à regret que le châtain le laisse partir.

µµµ

Le lundi 28 août AC 198

La journée est déjà bien entamée. Tout le monde est dans l'entrepôt pour démonter un Mobil Suit. Depuis vendredi, il n'y a pas eu une seule commande. Ca arrive de temps en temps, ça leur permet de faire des choses nécessaires qui sont toujours reportées à plus tard par manque de temps.

La sonnette retentit, Hilde se rend au bureau pour servir le client. Elle réapparaît rapidement au-dessus de la rambarde qui surplombe le hangar.

-« Wufei, Duo, c'est pour vous, Sally Po ! »

Le Chinois et le natté se regardent. Une boule se fait dans l'estomac de Maxwell. Les bonnes nouvelles arrivent par téléphone, il l'a constaté.

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivent, Hilde les laisse. Le médecin regarde les deux-ex pilotes.

-« Wufei chez toi tout est en ordre, il n'y a pas de problème. » Dit Sally hâtivement voyant bien la tension commencer à grimper chez les jeunes hommes.

Maxwell ferme les yeux.

« Et merde ! » Pense-t-il.

-« Duo, c'est le poumon qui est touché cette fois ! » Avoue d'une voix peinée Po.

-« Tu vois que ce n'était pas rien ta toux du matin ! » Insiste Chang le regard noir sur son amant.

-« Je ne tousse même pas cinq minutes et seulement depuis deux mois ! » Râle Duo d'être encore repris de volée par l'Asiatique.

Même si cette toux était persistante, elle n'était pas gênante puisqu'elle disparaissait pour ne plus revenir de la journée, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter.

-« Il faut qu'on t'opère. Je sais que ça ne sert rien que je te demande de revenir avec moi ! Je te laisse quinze jours pour te retourner, mettre Wufei au courant de tes affaires. L'opération aura lieu le mardi 12 septembre. Tu dois être à Sank le lundi dans l'après-midi pour passer les examens pré-opératoires. » Explique d'une voix sure le médecin pour convaincre Maxwell.

-« Je les ai déjà fait pour le sein ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Les examens sont à renouveler à chaque opération Duo ! » Affirme Po.

-« Et son temps d'hospitalisation ? » Questionne Wufei qui voulait savoir combien de temps il allait se retrouver avec la société sur les épaules alors que ce n'était pas son rôle.

-« Quinze jours d'hospitalisation minimum ! » Admet Sally.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Minimum en plus, mais ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas possible ! » Panique Maxwell en réalisant tout ce qu'il gérait au commerce.

-« En plus je veux que tu ailles en maison de repos pendant trois semaines. Tu dois être en forme pour la reprise de ton travail. Je te connais, si je te laisse revenir ici pour ta convalescence. Tu vas reprendre le travail. Tu vas donc être absent minimum cinq semaines, voilà pourquoi je te laisse quinze jours pour te retourner. » Explique posément le médecin.

-« Sally ! » Supplie le natté.

-« Duo ! C'est pour ta santé ! » Affirme Sally d'un ton sec.

-« Je sais, enfin, merci, c'est vrai que tu me laisses quinze jours pour mettre Wufei au courant du plus gros. Faire des paiements en ordre permanent. » Commence à réfléchir le châtain plus pour lui-même que les deux personnes présentes dans son bureau.

-« Je vous laisse ! » Dit le médecin en se levant.

Le Chinois se lève également, tandis que l'ex-02 reste paralysé à sa place.

-« Je vais aider Hilde. Dégrossis ce que tu dois m'apprendre. Laisse-moi aussi le numéro de Vansbider pour si j'avais besoin d'un ouvrier supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas si on va savoir tourner à deux pendant cinq semaines. » Dit Chang quand il arrive à la porte.

-« Merci Wufei, tu m'enlèves une épine hors du pied. Je sais que tout sera entre de bonnes mains. » Certifie Maxwell rassuré par les initiatives de son amant.

Le natté reste au bureau pour rassembler ce qui est important. Il ouvre son dossier bancaire pour préparer et dater les paiements réguliers et les mettre dans son échéancier. Toutes les factures personnelles, comme le remboursement qu'il fait mensuellement à Quatre, il les fait partir de la société. Il remboursera quand il reviendra, Duo ne va pas expliquer à Wufei sa façon de gérer le privé et il n'est pas persuadé qu'il y aura assez d'argent sur son compte personnel pour faire des paiements permanents.

Il laissera également au Chinois mille crédits pour l'alimentation et les frais extraordinaires. On ne sait jamais et surtout qu'il ne doive pas mélanger le privé et la société. Il a bien trop peur de ne plus savoir se retrouver dans ses comptes à son retour.

Dans un mail, Maxwell inscrit les mots de passe qui sont nécessaires à son amant et il les envoie dans la boite personnelle de son homme qu'il ait un aide mémoire le cas échéant. Il faudra bien qu'il explique également à Wufei comment remplir les fiches de paie qu'il puisse faire les paiements des salaires en fin de mois du moins le sien et celui de Hilde. Il devra également lui expliquer comment remplir une fiche de rémunération pour un intérimaire.

Après le natté fait un listing avec tous les numéros de téléphone qui peuvent être utile au jeune homme.

Hilde rentre dans le bureau, un peu essoufflée.

-« Duo ! A deux on n'y arrivera pas. »

Ils doivent redresser un mobil suit afin de pouvoir continuer à le démonter, c'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire au moment de l'arrivée du médecin.

-« J'arrive » Dit Maxwell en laissant tout en plan.

Il a quinze jours pour préparer son départ, même si ça ne l'enchante pas.

µµµ

A croire que le sort l'empêche de bien tout préparer, car après être resté sans commande pendant plusieurs jours. Toute l'équipe est noyée sous le travail, au moins ça évite à Duo de trop penser à ce qui l'attend.

Heero confirme au natté lors d'un échange de mail qu'il le gardera la nuit du 11 ou 12 septembre dans son appartement pour lui éviter d'avoir une nuit de plus à passer à l'hôpital puisqu'il sait que son ami est nerveux avant une opération.

Entre temps, l'ex-02 essaie d'esquiver la maison de repos quand Sally lui téléphone pour lui donner l'heure de son rendez-vous chez l'anesthésiste. Maxwell utilise comme argument qu'il fera l'administratif pendant cette période.

-« Duo ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'exige. Sank continue à prendre tes frais médicaux en charge qu'à cette condition. » Explique Sally.

-« Parce qu'ils croient que je serai moins stressé quand je vais reprendre le travail en ayant laissé ma boite pendant cinq semaines ! Est-ce qu'ils imaginent le retard que je vais prendre dans la gestion de mon stock et mes facturiers ? » Questionne Maxwell à court d'arguments.

-« Je me doute que Wufei ne pourra pas tout faire, que tu n'as pas envie de lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs. » Commence Po.

-« Ce n'est pas ça Sally. Coupe le natté. Mais avec son horaire, il n'aura pas matériellement le temps de tout faire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne travaille pas au rythme de mes ouvriers. » S'énerve le châtain.

Duo se rend compte que plus on approche de la date fatidique, moins il lui reste du temps pour mettre le Chinois au courant, celui-ci n'acceptant pas qu'on déborde sur son temps de loisir. Wufei estime en faire déjà assez en travaillant gratuitement le samedi.

µµµ

Le vendredi 8 septembre AC 198

Hilde sert Duo dans ses bras, elle ne le reverra pas avant cinq semaines si tout se passe bien.

Demain Maxwell espère avoir le temps de tout expliquer à son amant, en désespoir de cause le natté fermera exceptionnellement une heure plus tôt pour lui expliquer ce qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire.

Dimanche sera réservé à la préparation des bagages, Heero lui a proposé de reprendre son linge sale et de le faire qu'il ne doive pas prévoir des vêtements pour cinq semaines, ce qui l'arrange car il n'en avait pas assez.

µµµ

Le samedi 9 septembre AC 198

Maxwell ferme la porte de l'entreprise, met son mot d'excuse dessus et branche le répondeur. Il ne veut pas être dérangé, vu que ça a été matériellement impossible de le faire auparavant.

Duo prend le temps de remontrer l'accès au compte bancaire.

-« Dans ta boite mail, il y a de toute façon les mots de passe, si tu les oublies. » Commence le natté, il se sait pris par le temps, il y a encore les courses à faire pour ne pas laisser son amant trop dans l'embarras.

-« Je suis encore capable de retenir un mot de passe. » S'indigne Chang.

-« J'en suis persuadé, c'est au cas où. Dorothy va sûrement livrer les navettes. Je les attends depuis une semaine déjà. Tu lui fais un virement sur le compte de sa société devant elle. Je n'ai pas gardé cette somme ici, elle n'avait qu'à livrer à la bonne date. »

-« C'est normal, en plus je ne peux pas signer tes chèques commerciaux. » Admet le Chinois, Duo n'a jamais voulu lui donner procuration sur le compte de la société.

-« Voilà ! Je t'ai laissé mille crédits dans la soupière du bahut de la salle à manger pour les imprévus et l'alimentation. » Reprend l'ex-02 pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées.

-« Enfin, tu n'as pas à payer mon alimentation quand tu es absent ! » S'offusque Wufei.

-« L'argent restera là, on ne sait jamais. Ne garde pas trop de sous ici, tu vas le déposer à la banque si tu estimes en avoir de trop. »

-« Ok »

-« Si tu as un problème, tu dois pouvoir me joindre, je te téléphonerai tous les jours pour voir si tout va bien. Si tu as des questions n'hésites pas. Bon je t'explique la gestion de l'inventaire. J'en ai mis une copie sur la tour, je referais le transfert sur mon portable à mon retour. »

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Maxwell montre au Chinois ce qu'il fait tous les soirs pendant qu'il est devant la télévision. Duo prend les factures une à une et enlève du stock les pièces vendues, rajoute ce qui a été démonté.

-« Quand le client paie par carte, tu mets pour acquit et le mode de paiement. Ceux qui payent par compte bancaire, tu envoies la marchandise que quand tu reçois le paiement. Je t'ai montré l'autre jour comment imprimer les extraits de compte. »

-« Je me rappelle, quand j'ai contrôlé, je les mets dans le facturier pour le comptable. » Complète Wufei pour bien montrer qu'il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Le natté sourit à son amant.

-« Bien, le facturier doit être chez le comptable avant le 10 du mois. Il te rendra celui que j'ai porté hier. Tu te rappelles ma méthode de classement ? » Interroge le châtain plus par réflexe que par doute.

-« Duo ! On a fait ça hier soir, je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! » Dit exaspéré Wufei.

-« Je le sais bien, mais on a fait tellement de choses, tellement rapidement, en étant interrompu si souvent. » Tente l'ex-02 pour calmer son homme.

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'en temps de guerre, on a été confronté à d'autres problèmes que ça ? Tu me considères parfois comme un inférieur, je n'apprécie pas du tout. » Gronde Chang de plus en plus outragé par l'attitude de Duo.

-« On ne va pas se disputer avant mon départ ! » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Alors considères-moi comme ton égal ! » Insiste le Chinois.

-« Si a deux vous n'en sortez pas, je préfère que tu n'engages d'un ouvrier, Vansbider ou un autre s'il n'est pas libre. Toutes les factures qui arrivent, tu les payes directement à la date d'échéance. » Reprend le natté sans plus faire attention à l'exigence de Wufei.

Duo n'a pas l'impression de le prendre pour son inférieur, alors il ne va pas s'excuser de ce dont il ne se sent pas coupable.

-« Si a trois on ne s'en sort pas ? » Questionne Chang même s'il se doutait de la réponse de son patron.

-« Il faudra faire avec, reporter des commandes, faire patienter les clients. Je te montre encore le livre de caisse et je dois avoir fait le tour. » Dit satisfait Maxwell d'être arrivé au bout de ce qu'il doit expliquer dans les temps.

-« Il faut faire ça encore en plus ? » S'étonne Wufei de la masse de travail que le natté abat le soir pendant qu'il lit ou regarde une émission qui l'intéresse.

-« Si tu le fais directement ça va vite. Chaque fois qu'un client paye en liquide, tu l'inscris là, en ajoutant le numéro de la facture. Chaque fois que tu paies quelque chose en liquide c'est là. Tickets de poste, achat de matériel pour le commerce. Quand tu as fini ! Tu cliques sur la touche calcul caisse et c'est sauvegardé. » Explique le châtain tout en enregistrant ce qu'il avait laissé de côté pour montrer au Chinois.

-« Si on me propose de la marchandise comme les navettes de Dorothy ? » Interroge Chang pas très heureux de se dire qu'il pourrait avoir cette responsabilité sur les épaules en plus de tout le reste.

-« J'ai du stock, que la personne fasse la demande par écrit, je regarde en revenant ou tu m'en parles. »

-« Je te remplace, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décision ! » Admet Wufei soulagé.

-« Oui, tu me répètes assez que c'est ma société. » Maxwell est heureux d'avoir la possibilité se cacher derrière cet argument pour une fois.

Duo s'étire sur sa chaise de bureau pour décontracter ses muscles, il a un peu débordé dans le temps, mais pas grand chose. Néanmoins, cette fois tout a été vu, rapidement mais vu.

-« Je vais faire les courses que tu trouves ton organisation durant la première semaine. »

-« N'achètes pas pour deux, je vais être seul ! » Rappelle Chang en se levant de sa chaise de bureau pour la remettre derrière son pupitre.

Maxwell vient embrasser Wufei, celui s'étonne de son geste avant de partir vers la partie maison. Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, le natté passe sa veste pour sortir.

µµµ

Le dimanche 10 septembre AC 198

Le châtain passe sa journée au commerce pour être à jour et laisser le moins d'arriéré au Chinois. Duo sait d'avance qu'il en aura pour des heures à rattraper son retard à son retour.

Tout ça tracasse tellement Maxwell qu'il ne dort pas de la nuit.

µµµ

Le lundi 11 septembre AC 198

Le natté se lève aux aurores puisqu'il doit prendre la navette de 7H du matin.

Wufei ne doit pas être bien dans sa peau, leur câlin du soir n'a pas eu lieu. Au départ Chang avait dit à Maxwell qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas aux spatiaux ports.

C'est pour ça qu'au moment où le réveil sonne à 5H30, Duo se lève directement pour se rendre à la salle de bain et se préparer pour la journée. Comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, il tousse un peu sur le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il n'a pas fini de se préparer qu'elle a disparu.

Après le natté descend les escaliers pour manger rapidement sur le pouce une biscotte. Là il a la surprise de trouver son amant debout qui lui a préparé son petit déjeuner. Ils le prennent ensemble. Avant que Wufei ne l'embrasse sur le pas de la porte qui donne sur le commerce.

µµµ

Cinq heures de voyage à tuer en lecture et en regardant le film proposé dans la navette. Puis il y a encore une heure d'attente avant de pourvoir récupérer sa valise.

Duo a prévu des vêtements pour quinze jours, des mots croisés, de la lecture, son portable pour ne pas être coupé de tout, son MP3. Cependant, il se demande comment il va faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Sally ne lui a même pas parlé de la maison de repos, de ce qu'il va y faire à part se reposer et surtout Maxwell ne sait même pas où elle est située.

C'est donc un Duo morose que récupère Heero à l'aéroport avant de le guider à sa voiture.

-« Je te conduis à l'hôpital pour tes examens puis je te ramène chez moi ! » Explique Yuy en ouvrant son auto.

-« Merci ! »

-« Je te ramène après l'opération tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'installer ! » Continue jovialement le métis en s'installant derrière le volant.

-« Ok ! »

-« Je te tiens compagnie la première semaine. Puis tu auras une chambre à deux lit si tu le souhaites toujours ! » Précise le brun en mettant le contact.

-« C'est parfait ! » Répond une nouvelle fois d'une voix neutre le natté.

Heero se remet au point mort et se tourne vers Duo en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami pour que le natté le regarde.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande légèrement inquiet Yuy.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre pendant tout ce temps perdu ? Rester sans rien faire ce n'est pas pour moi ! » Rage Maxwell en tournant son visage vers le pare-brise pour que le brun ne voie pas son expression.

-« Tu as déjà essayé de construire des maquettes ? » Demande Yuy en mettant la marche arrière pour sortir la voiture de sa place de parking.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme folie toi ! » Sourit l'ex-02, le premier depuis qu'il s'est levé à vrai dire.

-« Je me suis dit que justement tu allais t'ennuyer quand Sally m'a parlé de ton hospitalisation. J'ai donc réfléchi. Puisse que tu passes ta vie à démonter, ça pourrait t'amuser de remonter quelque chose. C'est ta branche ça ! » Affirme l'ex-01 en passant la première pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

-« J'essayerai, c'est vrai que ça peut m'occuper. Merci Heero, tu es vraiment un ange avec moi ! » Sourit sincèrement le natté, il se sent aussi soulagé d'avoir une occupation.

-« Je n'en ai pas encore acheté, je ne savais pas si tu voudrais plus construire un avion, un bateau ou autres choses. » Reprend Yuy.

Maxwell sourit devant l'exubérance qui anime le métis.

-« Je te propose de m'amener là où on achète tes maquettes, après la visite chez l'anesthésiste. » Dit Duo.

-« Ca me va ! »

µµµ

Les deux jeunes gens font comme il a été décidé. Le natté n'en a pas eu pour plus d'une demi-heure chez l'anesthésiste. Nouveauté pour le châtain, il a dû passer un test d'endurance, un électrocardiogramme et aussi une épreuve fonctionnelle respiratoire pour évaluer sa capacité thoracique.

Pour se faire Duo doit souffler dans plusieurs appareils pour vérifier la force de ses poumons. Il a fini les examens par une prise de sang pour évaluer le taux de gaz carbonique et d'oxygène que ce dernier contient.

En quittant le médecin, Maxwell prend la direction du bureau de Sally, il commence à connaître le chemin. Il y entre après avoir frappé à la porte.

-« Bonjour Duo ! A 6H tu dois être ici, Heero est déjà au courant. Tu as des questions à me poser ? » Demande Po comme elle le fait avec n'importe quel patient avant une grosse opération.

-« Tu as dit qu'on m'opérait mais qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire ? »

-« Une lobectomie, on va enlever la partie supérieure de ton poumon droit, c'est lui qui est atteint. » Explique posément la jeune femme.

-« Je vais avoir des difficultés respiratoires après, je vais être diminué ! » De l'inquiétude perse dans la voix et dans les yeux du natté.

-« Normalement pas, pour l'instant tu as une capacité respiratoire évaluée à quatre-vingt pour cent. » Dit le médecin en regardant le dossier déjà mis à jour par son collègue. « En te faisant faire des aérosols et de la kiné respiratoire après l'opération tu devrais retrouver à cette capacité là. »

-« Et la maison de repos ? » Demande Duo autant savoir directement de quoi il en retourne, il n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises.

-« On n'a pas encore réservé ! » Dit simplement Sally.

Un sourire plein d'espoir apparaît chez le natté.

-« Non Duo ! Tu iras, mais on ne peut en faire la demande qu'au moment où tu as l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital, mais elle se situera en bord de mer, parce que l'iode et le vent ça aide beaucoup à la respiration. » Développe Po pour que son patient comprenne bien ce qui l'attend.

Heero sort de la pièce derrière le bureau de Sally où il a fini de mettre à jour les dossiers du médecin. Il vient mettre ses mains sur les épaules de l'ex-02.

-« Trois semaines de vacances tout frais payé ça ne se refuse pas. » Sourit Yuy en se penchant vers lui.

-« Bof ! » C'est tout ce que ça inspire au natté cette idée de vacances.

-« Elle n'est qu'à deux cents kilomètres d'ici, je viendrai passer samedi ou dimanche là-bas. » Argumente le brun pour motiver un peu plus son ami.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Tu as fini avec lui, Sally. On a encore des courses à faire. » Dit le métis en se redressant pour regarder la jeune femme.

-« Allez-y ! Ramène-le pour 6H du matin ici, l'opération est prévue à 7H. » Rappelle Po en leur souriant.

µµµ

Duo regarde les yeux ébahis, la bouche ouverte tout ce qui l'entoure. Il ne sait pas où poser son regard, il est comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet. Enfin il est bien dans un magasin de jouet !

-« Tu sais Ro' c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans un tel magasin. »

-« Et les enfants sur L2, avec quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent ? » Questionne Heero en parcourant les allées à la recherche des maquettes.

-« Ce qu'ils trouvent. Des bouts de bois, des cailloux, on se débrouille quoi, du moins dans mon enfance. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il y a un magasin comme ça sur L2. » Explique Duo en se décidant de bouger de l'entrée pour mieux tout regarder.

-« Ils peuvent faire livrer aussi ! » Suggère le métis.

-« Oui sûrement ! »

Maxwell continue de circuler dans les rayons laissant son regard se poser sur les étalages. Pendant qu'Heero a disparu à la recherche de ses maquettes. Le natté finit par s'arrêter devant un présentoir où il y a des boîtes de différentes tailles avec des dessins pré-dessinés, des couleurs apparaissent en dessous quand on gratte les croquis. Enfin c'est ce que dit l'explication. Sur d'autres, c'est un dessin en argent qu'il faut découvrir.

-« Duo ! J'ai trouvé. » Dit Yuy en rejoignant son ami.

Ce dernier remet en place la boîte qu'il tenait en main où des poissons clowns et un fond marin sont à réaliser.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demande le métis en le voyant faire.

-« Je ne connais pas le nom, il y avait aussi des peintures à l'huile avec des numéros, mais cela ça avait l'air amusant à faire. » Explique Maxwell en retrouvant le métis au début du rayon.

-« Prends-le alors, ne te sens pas obligé de prendre des maquettes parce que j'en ai parlé. » Dit Heero en rentrant dans l'allée pour se diriger là où se trouvait le natté quand il l'a appelé.

-« Ro' » Gronde le châtain n'aimant pas l'attitude du brun.

-« Tu vas avoir du temps pour t'occuper. Prends ce qui te fait envie, je te l'offre. » Dit en désespoir de cause l'ex-01.

-« Non ! » Se fâche Duo en revenant d'un pas décidé vers le métis, qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre devant le Shinigami qui arrive droit sur lui.

Maxwell prend la boîte que Heero vient de sortir de l'étalage des mains de ce dernier.

-« Si je choisis quelque chose, je paie, c'est compris ! » Dit froidement Duo.

-« Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu n'avais pas les moyens. » S'excuse le métis se retenant de se mordre la lèvre.

-« J'en ai marre de tes cadeaux, je commence à me sentir redevable et je n'aime pas ça. » Explique plus calmement le natté.

-« J'ai compris, mais ne te contente pas que d'un passe-temps, tu auras sûrement besoin de plusieurs pour varier. »

-« J'ai mes mots croisés, mon portable. On va voir tes maquettes que je décide en connaissance de cause. »

-« Viens, c'est par-là. » Dit Yuy en le guidant deux rayons plus loin.

Là, le brun montre au châtain des boîtes avec des Mobils Suit, des navires, des avions et des anciens monuments célèbres.

Une boîte en main, Duo regarde les instructions de montage d'un bateau, voyant le prix, il dépose ma maquette du Titanic pour regarder si les avions sont moins chers.

-« Duo regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. » S'extasie d'un coup Heero.

-« Le DeathScythe » Sourit le natté en prenant la boîte tendrement en main après avoir rangé le Zero japonais.

La première chose que fait le natté c'est regarder le prix : trente crédits, c'est quand même plus abordable que les deux cents dix crédits du navire de plaisance, plus accessible qu'un Zero japonais de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

-« Il y a les autres ? » Finit par demander Maxwell en mettant la boîte sous son bras.

-« Il y a le Nataku et oui je vois les autres. » Dit Yuy en déplaçant des boîtes dans l'étagère.

-« Sors-moi le Nataku, s'il te plait ! »

Le brun s'exécute.

-« Je sais que c'est une petite folie. » Avoue en soupirant le natté en mettant la deuxième boîte sur la première.

-« J'espère surtout que tu aimeras les faire. » Dit Heero en suivant le châtain qui se rend à la caisse.

-« Bonsoir. Voilà ça fera trente crédits. » Dit le vendeur en tendant le sac avec les maquettes.

-« Trente crédits ! Sur la boîte, il est mis que c'est le prix pour un ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Oui mais ce sont des fins de série, on a oublié de les étiqueter à moitié prix en rayon. » Explique le caissier.

-« Vous permettez ! » Le natté repart dans les rayons et revient avec la plaque noire à gratter pour faire un fond marin. « Vous pouvez rajouter ça, s'il vous plaît ! » Se tournant vers Heero, il continue. « Je m'étais fait à l'idée de dépenser soixante crédits et je n'y serai même pas. »

-« Quarante-deux crédits, s'il vous plaît ! » Demande le vendeur en rajoutant la plaque dans le sac.

-« Rajoute le Wing alors ! » Lâche Yuy un rien renfrogné.

Devant l'air vexé du métis, Maxwell demande.

-« Tu veux que je te le fasse ? »

Un sourire radieux apparaît chez Heero.

-« Je te taquine, paie qu'on rentre et que monsieur puisse fermer. »

Le natté sort son portefeuille, paie et prend ses achats pour aller retrouver Yuy qui l'attend près de la porte.

µµµ

Arrivé chez le métis, le châtain dépose dans un coin de la chambre d'ami ce que son ami doit lui amener après l'opération. Il ne prendra avec lui dans un premier temps que son sac avec ses vêtements et nécessaire de toilettes.

Maxwell s'étonne de l'odeur qui s'élève dans l'appartement. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes qu'ils sont rentrés.

-« J'ai préparé le repas avant de partir et mis dans le four. J'ai programmé l'heure d'allumage qu'on ne mange pas trop tard. Ne va pas croire que je ne sais faire que des pâtes. » Sourit Heero quand il voit apparaître Duo dans la cuisine attiré par l'odeur.

-« Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Des carbonara adaptées pour aller au four ! » Répond Yuy en prenant les assiettes pour mettre la table.

Pendant qu'ils mangent, les discussions reprennent.

-« Je n'ai pas demandé à Sally, mais pour vous, tout est en ordre ? » Demande un peu gêné Duo vers le milieu du repas. Il est surtout embarrassé de n'y penser que maintenant.

-« Hn, tu es à nouveau le seul ! » Répond un peu peiné le brun.

D'un autre côté il est ravi que son ami soit malade pour pouvoir le voir plus et cette constatation lui fait mal au cœur. Il se sent petit d'être heureux du malheur du natté.

-« Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai continué de travailler avec du Gundamium ? » S'interroge l'ex-02 sa fourchette en l'air.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que tu es celui qui a été le plus en contact. Déjà avec les Sweeper avant l'opération M. »

-« Trowa aussi a été élevé dans la mécanique. » Affirme le châtain en se souvenant des discussions qu'il a eu avec le brun-roux.

-« Les Mobils Suit n'étaient pas en Gundamium. Tu as participé à la construction du DeathScythe. C'est dans ton dossier médical. Trowa n'a approché Heavy Arms qu'au départ de la mission. » Explique le métis en rassemblant les assiettes puisqu'ils ont fini de manger.

-« Ouais ! Peut-être. Tu as lu mon dossier médical ? » Demande en rougissant Maxwell.

-« Oui et je trouve que ton Mad avait un humour plus que douteux. » Commente Heero en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

-« Ca me rassure, tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à ricaner sous cape comme Sally. »

-« Tu es Duo pour moi, point barre. » Sourit Yuy en disparaissant dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux tasses et un percolateur de café.

De discussions en discussions, l'heure du couché arrive.

A Suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Le mardi 12 septembre AC 198

A 5H15 du matin, Heero rentre dans la chambre de Duo pour le réveiller afin qu'il s'apprête. Lui déjeunerait quand il aurait déposé son ami à l'hôpital. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, le brun se prépare un percolateur de café ainsi que des tartines qu'il mangera dans sa voiture avant de partir travailler. Il a un horaire serrer aujoud'hui. Dans le lointain, il entend Maxwell tousser pendant qu'il refait son lit. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, quand le natté ressort de la salle de bain, il n'a plus l'air de tousser.

-« Ca t'arrive souvent de tousser comme ça le matin, ça ne t'a pas alarmé ? » Demande le métis en le conduisant à sa voiture.

-« Tous les matins depuis presque deux mois et non ça ne m'a pas alarmé. Wufei éternue bien une dizaine de fois. On en respire de la pollution sur L2. » Explique Duo en mettant son petit sac dans le coffre ouvert.

A 5H30, Heero dépose Maxwell à l'hôpital. Ce dernier se rend directement au deuxième étage où il est accueilli par une infirmière qui lui donne un savon spécial afin de faire sa toilette pour l'intervention.

Tout comme l'autre fois, l'infirmière vient pour donner à son patient sa prémédication et placer le nécessaire pour les intraveineuses, ainsi qu'une pochette de glucose. L'anesthésiste aura plus facile pour lui injecter le sédatif. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la petite attente avant de partir au bloc opératoire.

Le natté subit une opération d'une durée de trois heures, puis il est poussé avec son lit dans la salle de réveil. Pendant deux heures, les infirmières vont se relayer pour surveiller la pression sanguine et le pouls de l'opéré.

µµµ

Heero quant à lui attendait qu'on ramène le châtain dans sa chambre. Pour s'occuper, il l'a rangée. C'est avec soulagement que le brun voit le lit arriver dans la pièce.

-« Le docteur Po n'a pas fait mettre automatiquement la pompe à morphine. Elle a dit qu'il a une bonne résistance à la douleur et qu'il préfère ne pas l'avoir. S'il souffre de trop je peux la mettre. » Explique Chloé en installant Duo dans sa chambre.

L'infirmière attache la pochette de glucose au perroquet prévu à cet effet, puis elle branche l'oxygène dans le mur derrière le natté, ça va l'aider à respirer dans un premier temps.

µµµ

Durant une heure le métis s'occupe d'un portable sur la table près de la fenêtre. Tout d'un coup, il entend gémir Duo. Un gémissement unique puis plus rien pendant presque dix minutes avant qu'un autre s'élève, suivi plus rapidement d'un autre encore.

Le brun sauvegarde ce qu'il fait et se lève pour venir près de Maxwell. Celui-ci est couché vers la porte légèrement sur le côté pour qu'il n'appuie pas sur la partie opérée.

Heero voit des larmes couler silencieusement le long de la joue pâle. Rapidement il s'agenouille pour se mettre à la hauteur du natté. Et d'une main, il lui caresse le front puis descend jusqu'à la mâchoire, avant de repartir du front.

-« J'ai mal Ro' … quand tu m'as … charcuté, c'était ... rien ! » Dit d'une voix hachurée par la douleur Duo.

Le métis l'embrasse sur le front, se lève pour actionner la sonnette d'appel, avant de se remettre dans la même position et de reprendre ses attentions. Une main sur le visage de son ami tandis que l'autre est sur l'avant-bras du natté, celui qui n'a pas l'intraveineuse. Le brun presse et masse un point au milieu de l'avant-bras à mi-distance entre le coude et le pli du poignet et à même distance par rapport au bord.

Chloé arrive avec la pompe à morphine pour l'installer. L'autre infirmière remet un antalgique dans l'attache de la perfusion du natté qu'elle fasse rapidement effet.

-« Je m'en doutais qu'il ne supporterait pas. Je ne connais encore personne qui ait eu cette opération et qui n'a pas eu besoin de cette pompe. » Dit Chloé en agissant rapidement.

La deuxième a amené une chaise à Heero qu'il soit mieux installé avant de repartir dans le service.

La mise en place de la pompe finie, Chloé dépose le bouton pour envoyer les doses près de la main de Duo.

-« J'ai fait la première dose. Quand il a trop mal, il peut appuyer dessus, elle est mise au maximum, on réduira quand les douleurs diminueront. »

Pendant toutes les explications Yuy n'a pas arrêté de caresser le visage de Duo et de masser l'avant-bras de son ami. Il se rappelle que ses gestes avaient beaucoup aidé Maxwell à supporter la douleur quand il lui avait ôté la balle dans le dos, même si le point massé était différent.

L'infirmière en partant regarde attendrie la scène. Ses consœurs pourront continuer à courir derrière le jeune homme, son cœur est pris c'est une évidence.

-« La pochette de glucose doit rester pleine tant qu'il n'aura pas mangé. Si elle est vide appelez, on la remplacera. Cette fois-ci on lui a mis une sonde pour les urines, il ne devrait pas ressentir le besoin d'aller à la toilette. »

-« Merci Chloé »

La jeune femme partie, Heero en profite pour venir donner un baiser sur la tempe de son ami, celui-ci ouvre les yeux ce qui surprend le métis.

-« Tu ne dors pas ? »

-« Je commence à avoir moins mal, merci Ro' » Baragouine Maxwell la voix pâteuse.

-« Je n'ai rien fait nigaud ! » Certifie Yuy en souriant légèrement.

-« Tu as pris les choses en main, si j'avais su que la douleur serait si forte, je n'aurai pas joué les braves. » Explique péniblement Duo en murmurant.

-« Tais-toi et essaie de dormir, suggère le métis. Et bouge le moins possible ! » Complète-t-il doucement en continuant ses mouvements calmants sur le visage de son ami et de presser l'avant-bras.

-« Pourquoi ça fait si mal Ro'. J'en ai peur de respirer. » La voix du châtain ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. « Pourquoi suis-je raccordé à plein de trucs ? »

-« Chut ! Tu veux que je rappelle Chloé pour lui demander ? » Demande Yuy en tendant déjà la main vers le bouton.

-« Autre chose à faire ! » Chuchote l'opéré comme si ça allait aider à avoir moins mal.

-« On demandera à Sally si elle passe aujourd'hui ! » Propose comme alternative le brun.

-« Ouais ! »

-« Maintenant tu te tais, ça ira mieux demain ! » Ordonne Heero.

-« Pfff c'est loin ! » Gémit le châtain.

Yuy lui sourit, de sa main qui lui caresse le visage, il referme les yeux du natté avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-« Va travailler Ro' » Murmure Duo toujours les yeux fermés, cinq à six minutes plus tard.

-« Est-ce que je t'ai laissé l'autre fois ? Tu as besoin de moi, je reste, compris ! Je suis buté, tu ne me feras pas céder. » Affirme le métis tout en continuant ses gestes.

-« Sale gosse ! » Lâche Maxwell, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ose dire que ça ne te soulage pas ? Au moins un peu ! » Questionne doucement le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus efficace, toi ou ce truc ! »

µµµ

Pendant la moitié de l'après-midi, Yuy continue ses mouvements rassurants, faisant passer son calme, sa tendresse, son soutien au natté. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, même quand les infirmières viennent changer les sacs pour la sonde urinaire et les deux drains qui aspirent le surplus de muqueuse et de liquide, ce qui aident aussi Duo à respirer.

La perfusion de glucose est remplacée également. Chloé dépose un verre et une petite bouteille d'eau pour si le natté a envie de boire juste avant la fin de son service. Mais il ne veut pas bouger, il a l'impression qu'en restant stoïque, il ne ressentira pas de douleurs.

Sally passe en fin d'après-midi, le châtain vient juste de s'endormir. De commun accord avec Heero, ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle repousse sa visite à demain dans la journée.

-« Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit ? » Demande en murmurant le médecin en voyant faire le jeune homme.

-« Je verrai, je l'ai fait quand j'ai enlevé la balle pour qu'il puisse dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. » Explique sur le même ton le métis.

-« Il a des calmants cette fois, tu sais Heero ! »

-« Une présence est plus importante pour lui. Seul dans la souffrance il est moins fort. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas encore redemandé de dose depuis midi ? » Murmure toujours le brun en continuant ses gestes inlassablement.

-« Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de la pompe à morphine ? » S'étonne Po en espérant qu'Heero pourrait le renseigner puisque Maxwell a seulement dit non, plutôt souffrir que d'avoir recoure à ça.

-« Il me l'a dit l'autre fois, il a vu des petits quand il était chef de bande glisser dans la drogue, l'alcool sans qu'il ne puisse les aider. Il a peur de tout ce qui peut donner une accoutumance. Il luttera contre la douleur jusqu'à la limite de la tolérance. » Admet en soupirant le brun le regard sur son ami qui dort paisiblement.

-« Contrairement aux idées reçues, la morphine n'entraîne jamais de dépendance physique, si elle est prescrite chez un patient douloureux au moment d'une opération. » Lui dit Sally en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Heero avant de partir.

Par contre l'infirmière de nuit est moins tolérante quand elle vient changer la perfusion.

-« Les visites sont finies depuis longtemps, dehors ! »

Sa voix haut perchée réveille Duo en sursaut qui commence à haleter, pour arriver à faire passer le pique de douleur survenu par son mouvement brusque.

Un regard de glace se pose sur l'infirmière qui finit par reculer vers la porte, alors que Yuy continue son massage.

-« Vous avez intérêt à envoyer votre collègue pour les autres soins nocturnes. » Dit d'un ton sec le métis.

-« Ro' rentre chez toi ! » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Quand tu n'auras plus mal ! » Dit doucement Heero.

-« Il en a bien pour quatre à cinq jours de douleur. Vous n'allez pas rester là ! » Insiste l'infirmière de la porte.

-« Elle a raison, tu as besoin de repos aussi. Rentre ! » Tente Duo en insistant du regard.

-« C'est de l'acupuncture Duo ! Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas trop mal. La main de l'autre fois c'était pour le dos. Ici j'agis plus sur le poumon, alors s'il faut que je maintienne le point de pression pendant quatre jours, je le ferais, maintenant dors. » Explique tendrement Yuy avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière et de dire sèchement. « Vous dehors ! »

µµµ

Le mercredi 13 septembre AC 198

Au milieu de la nuit, c'est une autre infirmière qui vient vérifier les perfusions.

-« Montrez-moi le point que vous pressez que vous puissiez-vous restaurer ainsi que vous dégourdir les jambes. » Dit la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'origine guadeloupéenne.

Yuy lui sourit.

-« Vous avez autre chose à faire ! »

-« Ma collègue m'a raconté outrée la scène, moi je trouve ça bien. C'est la dernière chambre à vérifier. Greta fera les urgences s'il en a, vous pouvez prendre une heure pour vous relaxer. » Insiste l'infirmière.

-« Merci, ? »

-« Jessica ! » Répond-elle à la question muette du métis.

-« C'est là ! » Dit Heero en montrant un point rougi à force d'être pressé.

Le brun se rend dans le hall d'entrée. A côté de la machine à café, il y a un distributeur de friandises, il s'y prend une gaufre qu'il mange lentement en marchant et en faisant des étirements. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte que Wufei n'a même pas essayé de joindre son amant pour voir comment l'opération s'était déroulée. Heero lui sonnera demain matin ou il fera sonner Duo

Yuy soupire d'aise, cette infirmière est vraiment compréhensive, il avait besoin de bouger. A tenir plus de quatorze heures un point de pression pour soulager le natté l'a complètement ankylosé.

Le brun profite de son heure octroyée pour se détendre un maximum, s'il doit tenir le rythme cinq jours, il n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines.

Il est presque trois heures du matin quand Heero remonte vers la chambre de son ami. Il trouve Duo seul qui maintient lui-même le point d'acupuncture. Yuy s'assied à la chaise et bouge la main du natté.

-« Il y a eu une urgence, arrêt cardiaque, elle allait revenir ! » Explique Maxwell calmement même s'il y a de la douleur dans le regard myosotis.

-« Elle t'a réveillé ? » Demande le métis en reprenant ses massages.

-« L'autre furie en entrant. Ro' va dormir, si j'ai trop mal, il y a ce truc et le point d'acupuncture. Je me sens coupable, tu as une mine de papier mâché ! » Plaide le natté.

C'est vrai que pour avoir une semaine de congé, il a bossé jour et nuit, ne dormant que trois à quatre heures par nuit depuis trois semaines.

-« Je serai là à 10H tapante ! » Dit Heero en ouvrant le tiroir où il a rangé les mots croisés et le bic. Il sort ce dernier et fait une marque sur le point à presser. « Si tu le perds, on ne sait jamais. Tu es sûr, je peux rester, j'irai dormir demain soir, ça ne me gêne pas. » Complète Yuy en reprenant son point de massage voyant déjà les traits du natté se contracter.

-« Moi bien, je me sens redevable Ro', tu en fais trop. Tu n'as aucune raison de faire tout ça ! » S'insurge plaintivement Maxwell.

-« Si tu es mon ami, tu es toujours venu quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, je paie mes dettes si tu préfères. » Indique simplement le métis cherchant un argument pour pouvoir rester.

-« Il n'y a pas de dettes entre ami ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable ! » Lui dit Heero juste dans l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

-« La fatigue te rend câlin, je l'avais déjà remarqué l'autre fois ! » Constate le châtain en essayant de changer un peu de position sentant une crampe arriver. « Haaaaa ! » Gémit l'opéré.

L'infirmière arrive à ce moment là.

-« J'ai une crampe, j'ai une crampe dans la jambe, aide-moi à me lever » Panique Duo.

Heero se sent dépassé, il se lève sans trop savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

-« Quelle jambe ? » Demande Jessica en se précipitant au pied du lit.

Maxwell lui montre la droite, la jeune femme attrape le pied et pousse les orteils vers le tibia.

-« Actionnez la pompe à morphine ! » Clame l'infirmière tout en continuant à forcer en soutenant le talon.

-« Non, Ro' non, je ne savais pas que c'était de la drogue ! » Supplie le natté en haletant sous la douleur de sa jambe et qu'il ressent dans la poitrine. Il cabre le dos quand la plaie touche le sommier.

-« Duo ! » Hurle Heero en voyant les traits de douleur chez son ami.

-« Actionnez la pompe ! » Insiste Jessica.

Yuy n'hésite plus, il presse une fois sur le bouton. Les muscles du mollet droit reprennent leur place même s'ils sont toujours légèrement douloureux.

L'infirmière fait encore deux, trois mouvements avec le pied en soutenant la cheville pour finir de détendre les muscles. Avec une alèse qu'elle a roulée, Jessica la met dans le milieu du dos du châtain qu'il puisse changer de position.

Le métis a déjà repris le bras droit pour recommencer son massage, mine de rien il trouvait pratique d'avoir marqué le point, il ne devait pas le recalculer.

-« Maintenant tu arrêtes tes enfantillages, je reste ici, ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe plusieurs nuits blanches. » Le ton du brun ne laisse aucun choix au natté.

Des larmes descendent sur la joue de Duo, Heero les essuie d'un geste tendre. Jessica vérifie les pochettes auxquelles est relié son patient avant de les laisser.

-« Je suis désolé Duo ! On mettra les doses minimums, mais ta souffrance m'est intolérable » Explique l'ex-01 en continuant de caresser le visage de son ami pour se faire pardonner.

µµµ

Quand Chloé vient prendre la température de l'ex-02, elle s'étonne de trouver Heero au chevet du natté.

-« Vous avez passé la nuit là ? Je vais vous amener son petit déjeuner. » Dit l'infirmière d'une voix charitable.

Avant d'aller le chercher, Chloé prend le dossier de Duo au pied du lit et le parcourt.

-« Les doses de morphine sont justes ? » Questionne-t-elle encore plus intriguée.

-« Celle que vous avez faite et une dose dans la nuit à cause d'une crampe. » Murmure Yuy sans desserrer sa main de l'avant-bras de Maxwell.

-« Il va falloir que vous le lâchiez, je dois prendre sa tension et sa température ! » Dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouve le métis.

-« Déjà le matin ? » Demande le natté en constatant que Chloé est dans la chambre.

-« Oui, je vais jusqu'aux toilettes, pas de bêtise cette fois. » Sourit Heero en se levant.

-« Je n'ai rien fait cette nuit, c'est mon corps qui s'est rebellé ! » Bougonne Duo en faisant une mine triste.

-« Parce que tu voulais me renvoyer à la maison, tu as été puni ! » Taquine Yuy.

-« Je vous commande le repas de midi ? » Questionne Chloé en prenant le pouls du natté, alors qu'Heero arrive à la porte.

-« Oui, amenez-lui, répond le châtain. Déjà que Catherine n'a pas voulu amener mon souper, puisque je ne mangeais pas. J'espère ne pas l'avoir en service du matin ! » Prend peur l'ex-02 quand il voit l'infirmière préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour lui faire une piqûre.

Devant le regard très explicite du natté, la jeune femme donne les explications sur le traitement.

-« C'est contre les phlébites. La semaine prochaine, Catherine sera de l'équipe de nuit, puis elle aura une semaine de congé. Elle fera donc le matin dans presque un mois. » Sourit la jeune femme en venant vers le lit sa seringue à la main.

Duo tend le bras.

-« C'est dans le ventre ! » Dit simplement l'infirmière en bougeant les couvertures et ouvrant la veste d'opération pour accéder à l'abdomen de Maxwell.

Le natté ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'importance du pansement.

-« Je vais finir par ressembler à Frankenstein, moi ! » Soupire l'ex-pilote du DeathScythe.

-« Je fais le tour des autres chambres de mon service et je viens pour vous faire votre toilette. » Ajoute Chloé en remettant la veste et les couvertures en place.

-« Je ne peux pas me lever pour la faire ? » Demande en rougissant le natté.

-« Quand on vous aura enlevé les drains, pas avant ! » Déclare la jeune femme.

-« Si je dois aller à la toilette ! » S'inquiète le châtain ne voulant pas devoir aller à selle dans un bassin à même le lit.

-« Vous ne mangez pas, vous n'avez rien à évacuer, en plus la morphine constipe. Enfin ce n'est pas avec les doses que vous prenez que ça va vous constiper, le reste part par la sonde urinaire. » Sourit Chloé en ouvrant la porte pour partir.

L'infirmière sort et Heero en profite pour revenir dans la chambre. Maxwell lui trouve encore plus mauvaise mine.

-« Duo, je peux utiliser tes affaires de toilette pour me rafraîchir un peu ? » Demande Yuy se sentant sale dans des vêtements qu'il porte depuis hier matin.

-« Bien sûr, tu peux même prendre des habits si tu veux, ça ne doit pas être nos trois centimètres de différence qui doit t'en empêcher. » Souligne le châtain.

-« Tu veux que je refasse ta tresse après ma toilette ? » Demande le brun de la pièce d'eau l'observant par la porte ouverte.

-« Quand Chloé aura fait ma toilette ! » Dit Duo en n'arrivant pas à contrôler son rougissement.

-« Tu veux que je te la fasse si ça te gêne ? » Demande le métis en sortant de la salle de bain, laver et portant une chemise à carreau à dominance rouge du natté.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche en grand avant de piquer un fard, ce qui déclenche un sourire en coin de Yuy.

-« Chloé, c'est mieux on dirait ! » Précise le brun en prenant l'avant-bras de son ami pour lui faire un massage, puisque ce dernier a les traits légèrement crispés par la douleur.

µµµ

Heero peut se permettre de lâcher de plus en plus souvent le point de pression. Duo ne ressentant pas trop de douleur s'il ne bouge pas. Si hier c'était insupportable, aujourd'hui Maxwell trouve la douleur supportable, limite mais supportable surtout que Yuy l'occupe avec des mots croisés.

Après la toilette, le brun propose au natté de téléphoner à Wufei. L'ex-02 se mord la lèvre inférieure, un peu honteux, hier pas une fois il n'a pensé à son amant, il s'en sent coupable maintenant.

Le Chinois n'a pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer et pas de questions pour l'instant. Il ne s'est pas encore présenté un problème qu'il ne peut pas résoudre raconte-t-il avant de demander si l'opération s'est bien passée mais il coupe rapidement car Hilde l'appelle.

Depuis que le natté se trouve presque couché sur le dos, Yuy a déplacé sa chaise de l'autre côté du lit pour ne pas tordre le bras de son ami quand il lui fait un massage sur le point d'acuponcture, en général dix minutes toutes les demi-heures.

Maxwell ne ressent pas le besoin ni de boire, ni de manger, il n'a pas encore touché à quoique ce soit. Il est trop préoccupé pour avoir faim.

Début d'après-midi, Duo voit arriver avec soulagement Sally, il a beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

La première chose que fait le médecin c'est de vérifier le sac relié aux drains.

-« C'est bien, il n'y a pas trop de secrétions, j'enlèverai sûrement les drains demain. »

L'attention de la jeune femme se reporte après sur Heero qui justement fait un massage. Arrivé au pied du lit pour regarder le dossier médical de son patient, Sally sent un regard sur elle, alors elle relève la tête pour trouver le natté qui l'observe.

-« Tu as des questions peut-être avant que je ne t'ausculte ? » Demande Po.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? » Interroge un rien agressif Duo ce qui étonne la jeune femme.

-« Je te l'ai expliqué. On t'a enlevé le lobe supérieur droit de ton poumon. Ce qu'on a enlevé est parti en biopsie. » Répond Sally en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je n'ai presque rien ressenti pour le sein ! » S'inquiète encore plus Maxwell.

-« Duo, je trouve que tu supportes bien la douleur, peut-être grâce au bon soin d'Heero. Tu sais, tu as été incisé de l'omoplate jusqu'en dessous du sein droit en suivant la ligne des côtés mais entre deux. Puis on a écarté tes côtes pour accéder au poumon, ce qu'on devait atteindre était bien placé, ce qui a évité qu'on ne doive couper le sternum. »

Le natté est parcouru par des frissons à la description de l'opération, oui il comprenait mieux ses douleurs.

-« C'est parce qu'on a froissé tes côtes que tu as si mal, il faut que ça se remette en place. Heero j'ai besoin de la place pour l'ausculter. » Continue le médecin.

-« Chloé a fait ma toilette mais sans changer le pansement, elle a dit que tu le ferais. » Précise le châtain en se redressant dans le lit, ce qui entraîne quelques toussotements comme tous les jours quand il se lève ou se redresse.

Pendant que Sally détache le nœud de la veste d'opération, Yuy se met au pied du lit.

-« Quand j'aurai enlevé les drains, tu pourras remettre un pyjama. Tu as déjà bu ? » Interroge Po en enlevant le pansement.

-« Non, je n'ai pas soif, ni faim ! » Admet Maxwell en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas tousser dans la figure de Sally.

-« Maintenant il est temps que tu te forces à le faire, surtout les liquides. Pourtant des repas ont été facturés ? » S'étonne le médecin en se redressant.

Voyant le natté rougir légèrement.

-« C'est Heero qui les a mangés, je parie. » Sourit le médecin.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière Catherine et un plateau avec un pichet de café et un plus petit de lait, il y a aussi du sucre en sachet. Quand la porte se referme, Sally s'assied sur le lit en disant.

-« Café sucré, le lait dans le café c'est un peu indigeste comme premier liquide. »

Pendant ce temps Sally regarde l'état de l'incision, elle est nette et n'est pas purulente.

-« C'est bien, tu n'auras pas besoin d'antibiotiques. Tu ne fais pas de fièvre et ce n'est pas infecté ! » Dit Satisfait le médecin.

-« Manquerait plus que ça en plus ! » Râle Maxwell.

-« L'infirmière de nuit a parlé de quatre à cinq jours de douleur, c'est vrai ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« En général on compte deux à trois jours pour enlever les drains, encore deux à trois jours pour voir si tout est en ordre. On enlève les fils qui ne seront pas résorbés après dix jours, c'est à ce moment là qu'on cherchera la maison de repos. » Explique Po en finissant de vérifier l'état de santé de son patient.

-« Heero te parlait de douleur, Sally pas d'hospitalisation ! » Sourit Duo, mais qu'il perd rapidement quand le médecin manipule son avant-bras droit pour voir la flexibilité de l'épaule.

-« Quatre à cinq jours pour les douleurs sans mouvements, oui on peut les compter pour quelqu'un de normal. Tu es relativement vite assis. » Admet Po en remettant un pansement sur la plaie.

Quand elle a fini, elle aide Duo à repasser la veste d'opération propre que Chloé a mise au matin. Elle remet la chaise à sa place, le métis s'y installe afin de reprendre son massage pour calmer les douleurs dues à l'osculation.

-« Fais le boire aussi Heero. » Recommande le médecin en partant.

-« Ce sera fait et j'irai aussi lui chercher du yaourt liquide à la cafétéria pour plus tard ! » Propose le brun.

-« Facture-le sur sa note. » Dit Sally avec un sourire.

La fin de la journée se passe en massage et discussion. Quand Maxwell a bu son café sucré, ils ont recommencés des mots croisés.

A Suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Le jeudi 14 septembre AC 198

C'était à regret qu'hier, Heero avait laissé Duo pour la nuit, mais il lui avait promis. Quand il revient à 10H, il trouve Maxwell dans son lit couché comme le premier jour, les traits tirés et raccordé à l'oxygène, alors que Sally l'avait enlevé à l'auscultation de la veille pour ne plus la remettre. La table de nuit se trouve contre le mur de manière à laisser de la place aux infirmières pour les soins.

Chloé arrive juste derrière le métis.

-« Il a été pris d'une forte toux durant la nuit déclenchant à nouveau des douleurs plus fortes. Jessica a essayé de le soulager mais rien n'y a fait ! » S'excuse presque l'infirmière.

-« La pompe à morphine ? » Demande Yuy le regard fixé sur son ami qui ruisselle de sueur.

-« Il n'en veut pas, il garde le bouton en main pour nous empêcher l'accès. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce nouveau système, avant il y avait aussi un bouton sur la pompe en elle-même, on pouvait agir en dehors du patient quand c'était nécessaire. » Argumente la jeune femme en secouant la tête d'impuissance.

C'est vrai aussi qu'il y avait eu des abus aussi bien du personnel ou de la famille. Des surdosages à des mauvais moments qui faisaient qu'on n'avait plus de dose disponible en cas de vrai nécessité. C'était un des raisons qui avait poussé l'invention de ce système à bouton unique, mais qui était dans ce cas-ci à double tranchant.

Heero s'avance vers le lit et s'assied sur la chaise qui a été remise sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Il relève la frange trempée de sueur avant de tirer à lui l'avant-bras droit. Il regarde si on voit encore sa marque et il met son index dessus pour commencer son massage.

-« Allez donne-moi ce bouton qu'on puisse te soulager. » Sollicite affectueusement le métis.

Maxwell secoue légèrement la tête et referme la main gauche encore plus sur le bouton. Chloé regarde la perfusion puis le dossier.

-« Ce n'est pas normal ! » Dit-elle.

Le brun la regarde pour avoir une réponse.

-« La perfusion ne s'écoule plus, la veine doit s'être bouchée, s'il ne mange pas, il faut que je déplace l'embout ! »

Yuy se lève pour laisser la place à l'infirmière sans pour autant arrêter son massage.

-« Le docteur Po a été prévenu ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Oui dès qu'elle arrive à l'hôpital, elle viendra le voir, mais elle ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus que nous. » Après avoir cherché une veine plus haut sur la main gauche de Duo, Chloé remet la perfusion qui s'écoule à nouveau convenablement.

L'ex-01 se rassied.

Sally arrive au moment où Maxwell a à nouveau une quinte de toux qu'il essaie de contrôler pour limiter ses douleurs. Le métis se sent de plus en plus impuissant.

-« Il en est à combien de doses de morphine ? » Demande le médecin devant l'état de son patient.

-« Il n'en a plus eu depuis la nuit de mardi à mercredi. » Répond l'infirmière.

-« Où est le bouton de la pompe ? » Demande Po le cherchant du regard autour du lit.

-« Dans la main de Duo pour nous empêcher de l'actionner ! » Soupire Heero en continuant à tenter de soulager son ami grâce au point de pression.

-« Duo ! Donne-le-moi ! » Ordonne le médecin.

-« Non. » Dit Maxwell pourtant c'est plus un cri chétif qu'autre chose.

-« Enfin, il n'y a pas d'accoutumance physique puisque c'est contre la douleur. C'est prouvé par des études, des patients qui l'utilisent bien plus que toi n'en réclament plus après l'hospitalisation ! » Argumente en désespoir de cause Sally.

-« Et psychique ? » Demande le natté encore plus en sueur qui halète aussi un petit peu ce qui déclenche une autre quinte de toux.

Les traits de Duo se décomposent. Yuy lâche le bras et se lève brusquement, la chaise en tombe.

-« S'il n'était pas si contracté, il respirait déjà mieux, il tousserait moins ! » Commence la doctoresse impuissante devant l'entêtement de son patient.

-« Et il aurait moins mal ! » Finit Yuy.

Le métis prend le médecin par les épaules pour la déplacer et pouvoir accéder à la hauteur du visage de son ami. Il s'agenouille pour que le natté le voit et il tend la main droite près de la gauche du châtain.

-« Duo ! Donne-moi ce bouton ! » Exige Heero, son regard est glacial, sa voix cassante et déterminée.

-« Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser ? » Supplie Duo quand la toux est contrôlée, il n'a presque plus de force dans le timbre.

-« Si, donne-le-moi ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir, si tu ne me le donnes pas, je le prends. »

Maxwell hésite toujours quand il voit Yuy se redresser et mettre la main gauche sur son poignet, sentant la pression se faire au niveau de son poignet et les doigts du métis glisser dans les siens. Duo n'a pas trop le choix, il sait que son ami ne reculera pas cette fois, il ouvre la main et le bouton tombe sur le lit.

Heero le ramasse, le presse deux fois et le met hors de portée du natté avant de se rabaisser à sa hauteur et de lui caresser le visage.

-« Ca va aller maintenant Duo ! » Murmure le brun et doucement il reprend l'avant-bras droit et presse la marque. Chloé lui ramène la chaise alors que Yuy est insensible aux autres, il ne pense qu'à soulager son ami.

Sally respire mieux.

-« Je vais lui prescrire des aérosols pour l'aider à évacuer les glaires et les secrétions. Il a eu sa piqûre contre les phlébites ? » Demande Po en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

-« Oui ce matin, par contre il n'a pas encore repris son tamoxifen depuis qu'il est là. » Explique Chloé.

-« Il va falloir l'injecter, s'il ne veut pas s'alimenter normalement. » Regrette le médecin.

Des larmes glissent silencieusement sur les joues du natté, rendant Heero encore plus tendre avec son ami, lui caressant le visage et déposant des petits baisers sur le front couvert de sueur.

Le téléphone de Maxwell sonne dans la table de nuit, comme ni Duo, ni Heero ne bougent pour le prendre, Sally se déplace pour répondre.

-« Allô ! »

-« Le Gsm de Duo » Répond Po.

-« C'est Hilde, Wufei a déjà essayé ce matin ! Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un problème ! » Panique la brune.

-« Non, Hilde, c'est seulement des douleurs normales ! » Rassure la doctoresse. Elle entend un reniflement d'Heero qui lui signifie que pour lui ce n'est pas normal de souffrir comme ça. « Il peut encore avoir des hauts et de bas comme ça pendant trois jours. » Continue le médecin.

-« Il y a un problème qu'elle essaie de joindre Duo ? » Demande Yuy se faisant l'intermédiaire d'un Maxwell qui ne pense plus à sa société mais seulement à ne pas faire des mouvements qui réveilleraient la douleur qui s'estompe lentement.

Sally pose la question à la jeune femme et enclenche le haut-parleur.

-« Non, on voulait avoir des nouvelles surtout que Wufei a dû lui raccrocher au nez hier matin. On peut lui parler ? » S'informe la brune.

Rassurer le métis sourit en voyant que Duo se détendre, il se sent soulager aussi.

-« Oui Hilde, il sonnera quand il aura moins mal. » Dit le médecin en raccrochant. « Bon, je vous laisse. Duo tu dois boire et manger. Deux jours ça devient beaucoup sans t'alimenter. »

-« Pas envie, pas bouger ! » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas une question d'envie Duo, mais une obligation. » Dit Po plus fermement à la porte de la chambre avant de rejoindre Chloé qui attend dans le couloir pour avoir les ordonnances et pouvoir commander les médicaments pour son patient.

µµµ

Vers 11H30, les traits de Duo sont détendus, il s'est enfin endormi pour le plus grand soulagement d'Heero.

Chloé amène le repas pour Yuy ainsi qu'un litre de Yaourt à boire que le brun lui avait demandé pour le natté.

La jeune femme change les pochettes de la perfusion qui est presque vide, celle de la sonde qui est pleine, avant de déposer une seringue sur la table de nuit.

-« Quand il se réveille vous pouvez la vider dans l'attache de la perfusion à sa main, comme pour Malika. C'est son tamoxifen, il sait ce que c'est, il ne devrait pas faire de problème au moment de l'injection. Dès qu'il voudra bien se redresser, il a des aérosols à faire, appelle. » Murmure l'infirmière.

-« Merci pour tout ! »

Heero lâche le point d'acupuncture et commence à manger son repas tout en gardant un œil rivé sur le natté.

-« Ca sent bon ! » Dit Duo les yeux toujours fermés.

-« C'est une soupe aux cerfeuils, tu en veux ? » Questionne le brun en déposant le bol sur le plateau repas.

-« Je ne veux pas t'en priver. »

-« Le repas tu ne l'auras pas, tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation de manger du solide. Puisse que tu ne manges pas régulièrement. » Argumente Yuy en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« C'est quoi le repas ? Je n'identifie pas à l'odeur. »

-« Saucisse et potée aux carottes. »

-« Tu veux bien m'aider à me redresser ? » Demande Maxwell en ouvrant les yeux.

Yuy se lève et s'avance vers Duo pour lui passer un bras sous l'aisselle et le soulever le temps qu'il redresse le sommier de deux crans, puis doucement, il le dépose toujours légèrement allongé sur le côté. Mais au moins maintenant il est au trois-quarts assis. Heero vient s'asseoir sur le lit et prend la seringue, ouvre la petite vanne sur l'attache de la perfusion pour lui donner sa médication.

-« C'est ton tamoxifen ! » Dit-il avant de l'injecter, puis Yuy prend le bol de soupe et avance la cuillère pour aider Duo à boire.

A la troisième, Maxwell se tourne lentement pour se mettre sur le dos, il a bien les traits qui se crispent, mais il continue son effort. Il ferme les yeux pour contrôler les douleurs qui l'assaillent.

Quand le natté rouvre les yeux, il a un sourire victorieux.

-« Donne-moi le bol que tu puisses manger ! » Propose-t-il une fois assis convenablement.

Le métis lui tend le demi-bol avec un sourire complice. Il ne quitte pas le lit pour autant, il tourne simplement la table de chevet pour commencer à manger.

-« Elle est délicieuse cette soupe, elle a un goût de trop peu ! Tu crois que je peux en avoir un autre ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant à la fin de son bol après dix minutes.

-« J'y vais ! »

Yuy prend le bol des mains de son ami, remet le couvercle thermique sur son repas inachevé et s'en va. Il revient après quinze minutes avec un demi bol de soupe fumante.

-« Tu en as mis du temps ! » S'exclame le natté quand il lui donne la tasse.

-« Il faut descendre au sous-sol, au cuisine ! » Précise Heero en se réinstallant comme avant de partir pour finir son repas.

-« Je croyais qu'on pouvait demander à notre service. » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait faire courir autant son ami pour un simple bol de soupe.

-« Les plateaux de midi sont préparés en cuisine, ils sont livrés par le monte-charge. Les autres repas sont préparés par les infirmières. Bois, ça ne peut que tu faire du bien. » Dit Yuy en enlevant le couvercle thermique pour reprendre son repas abandonné.

-« Ce n'est pas froid au moins ? » S'inquiète Duo.

-« Même pas ! »

En silence, ils savourent leurs repas, ils reprennent de l'énergie. Maxwell lorgne bien vers le plateau repas de son ami, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tellement faim.

-« Je pourrais manger des solides dans combien de temps ? » S'informe le natté en déposant son bol vide. Il en aurait bien bu encore un, mais il n'allait pas demander à Heero maintenant qu'il savait où il l'envoyait.

Heero ne dit rien et coupe méthodiquement le bout qui reste de sa saucisse de campagne pour en faire des minuscules morceaux pas plus gros qu'un poids cassé.

Maxwell le regarde faire intrigué, il ne reste bientôt plus rien de la saucisse qu'un tas de charpie de viande, après le métis prend le reste de sa potée aux carottes, de la valeur d'une cuillère à soupe qu'il écrase avant d'y mélanger les bouts de viande.

Sur sa fourchette, Yuy y met un peu de cette mixture.

-« Si tout ce que tu as mangé passe, je crois bien qu'on pourra enlever ta perfusion ce soir. » Lui dit-il en tendant le tout vers la bouche du natté.

-« Ro' je peux manger seul ! » Dit Duo en cherchant à prendre la fourchette qu'Heero éloigne de sa main.

Une quinte de toux reprend l'hospitalisé.

-« Purée ça fait mal ! » Jure l'ex-02 en se pliant en deux avant de se redresser rapidement sous la tension qu'il ressent sous les omoplates.

-« Tu vois, tu aurais eu la fourchette, tu aurais renversé ta pitance ! » Raille Yuy.

Duo fusille le métis du regard devant le sarcasme qu'il entend dans la voix.

-« Tu es un kaléidoscope toi ! De petit soin à la langue de vipère ! » Arrive à dire Maxwell après les deux minutes qu'il lui a fallu pour reprendre son souffle.

Yuy dépose la fourchette sur l'assiette et prend l'avant-bras afin de reprendre la pression sur le point d'acupuncture.

-« Allez mange comme un grand ! » Sourit le brun.

-« Sale gosse ! » Persifle Duo.

Heero lui caresse la joue avec sa main libre et lui fait un grand sourire.

-« La première fois que tu me l'as sorti, j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'abattre ! » Avoue Yuy en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prenais, me donner des ordres comme si j'étais le pire des crétins, tu snobais tout le monde avec ta suprématie, tu m'énervais, je voulais que tu le saches, tu avais mon âge, vécu autant que moi ! » Explique Maxwell entre deux bouchées.

-« On m'a toujours traité comme un adulte, les gosses s'étaient vous et surtout toi, pas moi. Tu te rends compte de l'insulte. » Rit Heero.

-« Personne ne me donnait plus d'ordre depuis mes huit ans, ce n'était pas un petit merdeux qui allait recommencer ! » Continue de se justifier le natté.

-« C'est ça que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi, les uns disent que tu manques d'éducation, moi j'aime ta franchise, ta droiture ! » Avoue tendrement Yuy en regardant son ami finir de manger sa minuscule potée.

-« Je me suis fait tout seul et j'en suis fier ! »

-« Tu peux être fier ! Tu n'as pas mal à l'estomac ? » S'informe le métis quand Duo dépose l'assiette et la fourchette sur la table de nuit.

-« Non, maman poule. » Sourit le châtain en s'appuyant un peu sur le dossier, il se sentait bien, il y avait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, sans douleur trop forte.

-« Bien, j'appelle Chloé qu'elle t'amène le reste de tes médicaments. » Dit le brun en tendant la main vers le bouton d'appel, mais Maxwell l'arrête et lui demande d'une voix pas très rassurée.

-« Et c'est quoi ? »

-« Un aérosol pour liquéfier les glaires de tes poumons, ce qui va t'aider à les éliminer et surtout t'empêcher de tousser. »

En attendant la jeune femme, Heero débarrasse la table de chevet de leurs repas. L'infirmière arrive avec un masque, un peu de liquide dans un petit réceptacle en dessous du masque. Elle branche le long tuyau à une prise sur le mur derrière Duo. Puis Chloé met le masque en place après avoir enlevé le tube à oxygène que Maxwell avait toujours dans le nez.

-« Quand il n'y a plus de liquide, c'est fini. Il n'y a pas besoin de remettre l'oxygène. » Explique la jeune femme en poussant sur un interrupteur et l'aérosol se met en route dégageant un petit nuage que le châtain inhale. « Vous avez mangé ? » Demande-t-elle en regardant son patient.

-« Un bol de soupe en deux fois et une mini-potée aux carottes ! » Sourit le natté en regardant Heero.

-« Je vais enlever votre perfusion alors ! » Dit l'infirmière en venant se mettre sur la gauche du jeune homme.

-« On peut enlever aussi la pompe à morphine ? » Questionne Maxwell plein d'espoir.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Il n'y a pas d'autres antidouleurs ? » Demande le châtain espérant une réponse positive.

-« J'enlève déjà la perfusion et je vais demander au docteur de repasser pour arranger ce problème avec vous ! » Dit Chloé en tirant la perfusion, puis elle met un sparadrap sur la petite plaie.

Duo se retrouve avec deux emplâtres ronds, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'infirmière reprend tout son nécessaire ainsi que la seringue vide.

µµµ

Sally arrive fin d'après-midi, juste au moment du café.

-« Chloé m'a prévenu que tu voulais me voir, mais que ce n'était pas urgent ! » Commence le médecin en guise d'excuse.

-« Je voudrais qu'on enlève la pompe à morphine, je ne veux plus de ce truc, il n'y a pas d'autres antidouleurs ? » Questionne d'une voix ferme et décidée Maxwell, parce que cette fois-ci il voulait qu'on la retire.

-« Je ne sais pas s'ils seront suffisants ! » Tente Po.

-« Et si la prochaine fois que j'ai trop mal, on essaie ? Sally, ça me fait peur ! C'est de la drogue ! » Essaie le natté, il y a vraiment de la panique et de la détresse dans sa voix, puis du reproche quand il reprend. « En plus vous l'actionnez contre ma volonté. »

-« Je crois que chaque fois qu'Heero l'a fait, tu n'étais pas en état de décider. Quand tu souffres, ton cœur trinque, ce n'est pas mieux tu sais ! » Explique posément le médecin.

-« Sally, laisse-le essayer avec autre chose. » Intervient le métis.

-« Tous les comprimés vont mettre beaucoup plus de temps à agir ! » Continue d'argumenter Sally pas très chaude pour qu'on supprime déjà la pompe, surtout avec la crise du matin.

-« En intraveineuse ? » Propose Yuy.

-« On vient de lui ôter sa perfusion. » Rappelle Po, un ton un rien critique. Ca l'énervait un rien toutes ses complications.

-« Je préfère encore souffrir un peu plus s'il faut prendre des comprimés. Je ne veux plus de la pompe et de cette drogue. » Supplie Maxwell avant d'agresser du regard l'appareil auquel il est encore raccordé comme s'il était responsable de la douleur.

-« Je la laisse en essayant avec des comprimés si tu souffres et demain si tu n'as pas eu trop mal, si tu as supporté, je l'enlève en même temps que les drains. » Propose comme solution le médecin pour contenter tout le monde, si les douleurs étaient trop violentes, elle préférait laisser ce moyen de le soulager.

-« Merci Sally. » Sourit le châtain heureux du compromis.

-« Je te fais amener des comprimés, n'en abuse pas pour qu'on enlève la pompe ! » Menace Po.

-« Sally ! Il a peur de l'accoutumance, de n'importe laquelle. Il ne va pas se goinfrer d'anti-douleur ! » Sourit Yuy à la remarque du médecin.

La jeune femme partie, Duo tend son bras à son ami.

-« Ca recommence à lancer ! » Avoue Maxwell.

Le brun ne se fait pas prier pour accéder à la demande.

-« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? » Demande le natté sentant la douleur diminuer.

-« J'ai rencontré, il y a six mois un médecin des médecines douces : l'acupuncture, l'acupression qui en est un dérivé puisqu'on n'utilise pas d'aiguille et également l'homéopathie. Il donne des cours de yoga aux enfants à l'hôpital. » Commence le métis tout en pressant le bon point.

-« Et ? » Demande Duo intrigué par le début de l'explication.

-« Il donne aussi des cours de self défense à l'extérieur. J'y ai participé. » Avoue mal à l'aise Heero.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« On m'a appris les gestes qui tuent Duo ! Pas les gestes qui neutralisent sans faire mal à mon agresseur ! Je ne suis plus une machine de guerre. Il faut que j'apprenne d'autres réflexes ! » Remarque fébrilement Yuy en oubliant presque de presser le point d'acupuncture.

Duo sourit au jeune homme et l'encourage à continuer.

-« Et je me suis fait mal au dos en retenant mes coups ! »

-« Oh ! »

-« Derek, puisque c'est son prénom, m'a alors pris la main et pressé un point entre la jonction du majeur et de l'annulaire. J'ai senti la douleur diminuer rapidement. Il a commencé à m'expliquer le principe de l'acupuncture par pression. »

-« Si je te suis bien, c'est un hasard pour mon dos ! » Dit Maxwell en fronçant les sourcils sous cette révélation.

-« Je voulais juste te soutenir et j'ai pressé le bon point. Chaque fois que je te lâchais la main, tu te crispais, je la gardais pour te soulager. J'ai cru longtemps que c'était de ne pas être seul dans l'épreuve. Surtout qu'on a beaucoup parlé cette nuit là. Et que j'ai découvert un garçon aux multiples facettes » Avoue Heero en souriant à son ami.

-« Et moi que tu n'étais pas si présomptueux que ça, qu'il y avait un cœur sous ton attitude froide, quelqu'un qui se protégeait comme il pouvait, qui voulait se faire plus dure qu'il n'était en réalité, qui n'était pas si fort que ça non plus ! » Observe Duo en se grattant le menton.

-« Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle ! » S'offusque Yuy.

-« Non, la force physique n'est rien sans le mental. » Rectifie Maxwell.

-« Je le sais ça que tu es bien plus fort que moi. Je te battrai toujours physiquement mais je n'aurai jamais ta force mentale. Je ne suis pas persuadé que j'aurai survécu à ton enfance. » Assure le brun.

-« Moi, je sais que si ! » Affirme en souriant le natté.

-« Tu as plus confiance dans mes capacités que moi alors ! » Dit le métis en relâchant le point d'acupuncture.

-« On apprend des épreuves. » Lui dit tendrement Duo.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière Catherine qui vient déposer des cachets sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'un verre et une bouteille d'eau.

-« Il faut un repas de plus ce soir ? » Demande-t-elle d'un ton sec à Maxwell.

-« Non deux, répond sarcastique le natté. Vu que vous n'en avez jamais amené ! »

La jeune femme s'en va en marmonnant entre ses dents.

-« Arrête de la chercher. » Lui dit Yuy du plaisir dans la voix d'avoir vu son ami remettre une fois de plus l'infirmière à sa place.

-« Tu crois qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde ? » Questionne le châtain en se réinstallant mieux dans son lit.

-« Je ne crois pas sinon, elle aurait des réclamations. On l'aurait déjà virée ou changée de service. »

µµµ

Heero a prévu de partir à 20 heures comme l'autre fois, mais avant de quitter son ami, il a l'intention de lui faire avaler un cachet d'antalgique.

Duo n'a pas fait grand chose entre ses aérosols et leurs discussions entrecoupées par des séances d'acupuncture.

Yuy regarde sa montre, il est 19h45, il est temps d'attaquer.

-« Ca va aller cette nuit ? » S'inquiète le métis.

-« Oui, vas dormir, tu en as besoin. » Affirme le natté en retenant un bâillement.

-« Toi aussi, tu sais. » Observe le brun.

-« Tu veux bien recoucher mon lit avant de partir ? » Demande Duo en se redressant pour facilité la tâche à son ami.

Heero se lève et se rend à l'arrière du lit pour l'abaisser. Il en profite pour vérifier le sac de la sonde urinaire.

-« Tu as encore un aérosol à faire avant de pouvoir dormir ? » Demande Yuy en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-« Non, j'en ai eu un à 19h30, Catherine a dit que c'était fini ! » Dit Duo en voulant s'adosser au lit, il s'étonne que le métis l'en empêche en le retenant par l'avant-bras.

-« Je veux que tu dormes, tu vas me prendre un antidouleur maintenant ou je reste la nuit pour te faire un massage toutes les demi-heures comme pendant la journée ! » Annonce Heero en plantant son regard bleu acier dans ceux de Maxwell.

-« Ro ! »

-« Tu veux qu'on enlève la pompe à morphine demain ? Alors prends en un maintenant et passes une bonne nuit ! » Argumente fermement le métis.

-« Je n'ai pas trop mal pour l'instant ! » Tente le natté ne voulant pas abuser des médicaments.

-« Tu es encore sous l'effet du dernier massage. » Dit Heero en lui tendant un cachet et le verre d'eau. « Allez prends-le après je t'aide à te coucher. »

Duo le met en bouche en fusillant Yuy du regard, puis il prend le verre d'eau que lui tend toujours le brun. Quand il l'a vidé, le natté ouvre la bouche en grand.

-« Tu vois, je l'ai avalé ! » Gronde l'hospitalisé toujours le regard mauvais.

-« Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer ! » Dit Heero en mettant sa main dans le dos de son ami pour l'aider à se coucher. « Tu restes sur le dos ou tu te mets sur le côté ? »

-« Côté ! Mais ça va aller Ro ! » Dit radouci Maxwell. « Tu préviens les infirmières que je dors en partant ! » Quémande-t-il quand le métis arrive à la porte.

-« Bien sûr ! A demain Duo. »

-« Passes une bonne nuit ! » Bâille le châtain en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit.

-« Toi aussi ! » Déclare Heero en fermant doucement la porte et coupant la lumière de la chambre.

A Suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**D****isclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Le vendredi 15 septembre AC 198

Quand Heero arrive à 10 heures tapantes, Duo est assis dans son lit, le masque de l'aérosol sur le nez, la tablette de la table de nuit au travers du lit. La boîte de la maquette ouverte et quelques pièces sont assemblées et collées.

Ca fait plaisir au métis de lui voir les traits si détendus, une blouse verte d'opération propre et la natte refaite.

-« Ro ! Tu as bien dormi ? » S'enquiert en souriant de bonheur Maxwell.

-« Oui et toi ? » Demande Yuy en s'installant sur le lit de l'autre côté de la tablette.

-« Très bien, j'ai juste eu une quinte de toux durant la nuit. Jessica a dit que c'était dû à ma position couchée, j'évacue moins bien les glaires, et une petite en me levant comme tous les jours. » Explique le natté en tenant deux petites pièces ensemble pour que la colle prenne.

-« Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? » S'inquiète le métis.

-« Un peu, mais ça a passé. Jessica a réussi avec ton point en attendant qu'un cachet agisse. » Sourit l'ex-02.

-« Tant mieux. Ca te plaît de faire des maquettes ? » Questionne le brun en regardant ce qui est déjà assemblé, ça ressemble à un bras.

-« Beaucoup ! »

-« Tu as commencé par le DeathScythe ? » S'étonne Heero en regardant la boîte.

-« Je ne savais pas comment on faisait, je voulais que le Nataku soit impeccable, tu connais Wufei ! » Explique Maxwell en déposant une minuscule faux qu'il vient de finir. « C'est plus facile que je ne croyais, avoue le natté. Pourtant quand j'ai ouvert la boîte et que j'ai vu toutes les pièces, je me suis senti dépassé. Mais en suivant les instructions ça va tout seul. »

Heero sourit de voir le plaisir briller dans les yeux de son ami.

-« Ro' je peux te demander deux services ? »

-« Mais bien sûr, s'étonne l'ex-01. Depuis quand ne pourrais-tu pas me demander mon aide ? »

-« Le premier, si je te donne quarante-cinq crédits, tu veux bien aller cherche Heavy Arms, Sandrock et le Wing ? Je voudrais les faire et vous les donner pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. » Duo rougit un peu avant de reprendre. « Enfin toi tu n'auras pas la surprise du cadeau, alors que tu es celui à qui je dois le plus. Parfois je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi pendant mes hospitalisations. »

-« Lundi, je ne saurais pas être aussi présent, j'ai des programmes à aller installer, même si les trois quarts de mes horaires je les fais à mon domicile en temps normal, je ne sais pas tout amener ici. » Dit Yuy

-« Tu travailles pour qui ? » Questionne Maxwell réalisant qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé.

-« Média corporation. »

-« Il y a une filiale sur L2 de ce truc depuis la rentrée. » Dit avec enthousiasme Duo en se redressant.

-« Oui, ça manquait sur ta colonie, je l'ai fait remarquer que c'était une des seules à ne pas encore en avoir une. Elle ne tourne pas trop mal. Le deuxième service ? » Demande Yuy se rappelant que son ami lui avait parlé de deux services.

Maxwell dépose les deux pièces qu'il vient d'assembler pendant la discussion, enlève son masque puisqu'il n'y a plus de produit dedans puis il tend son avant-bras.

-« J'ai mal Ro', je crois que je vais arrêter ça pour l'instant. » Dit un peu penaud le natté.

Yuy débarrasse la tablette de tout ce qu'il y a dessus pour le mettre sur la table près de la fenêtre avec le portable qu'il a pris avec lui pour travailler dessus. Il coupe l'interrupteur de l'aérosol sur le mur derrière le natté. Puis Heero revient vers son ami pour lui prendre le bras, après avoir repoussé la table de chevet.

-« J'irai chercher les trois boîtes demain matin avant de venir ici. Tu as sonné chez toi ? » Demande le brun en voyant que le Gsm est sur le lit.

-« Oui, je voulais rassurer tout le monde. Ca va bien, ils ne sont pas trop débordés pour l'instant. Ils n'ont pas encore du faire appel à un intérimaire. Ca me rassure, ça coûte cher un ouvrier en plus ! » Explique Maxwell en commençant à sourire sentant qu'il a de moins en moins mal.

-« Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire ! »

-« Tu sais qu'il faut compter le double du salaire de l'ouvrier pour le patron ? »

-« Non, je ne savais pas. Donc moi qui touche dans les deux milles crédits, je coûte à mon patron quatre milles crédits ! » Réalise le brun.

-« Oui, mais tu dois lui rapporter plus que quatre milles crédits sinon tu serais à la porte crois-moi ! Tu as un bon salaire, Wufei et Hilde ont moins en faisant plus d'heures de présence à ce que je peux voir. » Constate Duo

-« Je t'ai dit que je suis payé à la commission, suivant le nombre d'intervention que je fais sur un mois. Le nombre de programme inventé, le nombre de solution trouvée. Chaque fois qu'un autre installateur utilise un de mes programmes, je reçois cinquante crédits. » Explique Heero puisque ça a l'air d'intéressé son ami.

-« Comment peux-tu surveiller qu'on n'en installe pas sans ton accord ? »

-« Simple, avec le numéro de série du programme plus le numéro de l'ordinateur IP et je donne un numéro d'activation qui ne marche qu'une fois. Sans tu ne sais pas installer le programme. Je vérifie qu'on ne fait pas des faux de temps en temps. Ceux qui l'utilisent sans mon accord, je bloque le programme. » Développe méthodiquement le métis.

-« Et si je dois reformater, je dois repayer le programme ! » S'étonne horrifié le châtain en se disant que c'est un sacré piège et gouffre financier aussi.

-« Non, un même ordinateur, et un même numéro de cd rom, je rends un numéro gratuitement. Il ne faut pas exagérer Duo ! » Sourit le brun en voyant la tête de son ami. « Tu as moins mal ? »

-« Oui, tu sais qu'avec toi, la douleur part plus vite, tu es plus efficace que Jessica ou moi quand j'essaie de le faire. »

-« Vous ne poussez peut-être pas assez fort. Derek m'a dit qu'en Chine, on avait déjà fait ton opération sans anesthésie en mettant une aiguille dans le point d'acupuncture. » Narre Heero en lâchant le bras de son ami.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et dit horrifié.

-« Opéré à vif, mon dieu ! » La mine horrifiée de Maxwell se transforme petit à petit avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, ce qui intrigue Yuy qui ouvrait le portable sur la table de la chambre, il devait travailler dessus, le client venait le chercher demain matin.

-« Je me demande pourquoi je trouve ça horrible, tu l'as bien fait et sans point d'acupuncture. Encore une chance qu'on oublie la douleur quand elle est passée ! » Avoue le natté, puis il tend son bras vers le métis. « Je n'aurai pas du rire. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu pourras bientôt rire sans avoir peur ! » Assure Heero en reprenant son massage.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally, les deux jeunes gens tournent leurs visages vers la porte et sourient de concert au médecin.

-« Tu as toujours mal ? » S'inquiète Po en voyant faire le brun.

-« Il vient de rire ! » Explique Yuy.

-« Alors tu as eu besoin des antidouleurs cette nuit ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Juste un à cause d'une quinte de toux au milieu de la nuit et Heero m'a obligé à en prendre un avant de dormir. Je n'en ai pas repris depuis ! » Répond fièrement Maxwell espérant que ce sera suffisant pour qu'on lui retire la pompe.

-« Tu tousses toujours ? » Demande la doctoresse.

-« Un peu au matin et durant la nuit. » Rétorque Duo légèrement sur la défensive. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il toussait aussi pendant la journée s'il se couchait.

-« Heero tu me laisses la place ! » Dit Sally en s'avançant vers le lit pour ausculter son patient.

L'ex-01 se lève et se rend au pied du lit pour regarder le déroulement de l'examen.

Le médecin enlève la tunique verte, puis le pansement. Elle regarde l'état de la cicatrisation.

-« On va enlever les drains, tu vas avoir une impression que ça tiraille un peu. » Explique Po avant de s'exécuter.

-« Et la pompe à morphine ? » Demande plein d'espoir Maxwell.

-« Oui, je vais te l'enlever aussi, ainsi que la sonde urinaire. Tu vas récupérer ta mobilité. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Sally met sa main sur la peau autour de l'entrée du drain et tire sur celui-ci lentement. Duo frissonne, son visage prend un air de dégoût.

-« Fais vite, j'ai horreur de cette sensation ! » Finit par dire Maxwell en réprimant un nouveau frisson.

-« Mord sur ta chique, il en reste un ! » Répond Sally en mettant sa main sur le deuxième drain.

La jeune femme refait la même opération puis désinfecte les deux petits trous dans la cicatrice naissante. Le natté relève un peu le bras droit pour regarder l'incision.

-« Vous ne pouviez pas la faire plus grande ! » Râle l'ex-02 en voyant l'importance de la cicatrice.

-« Si ! Et tu aurais pu en avoir deux de plus pour la même opération. Voilà la pompe est enlevée. » Sourit Sally en soulevant la couverture pour ôter la sonde urinaire. « Ca va te donner la même sensation que pour les drains. »

Duo vire au rouge de se retrouver nu devant les deux jeunes gens, alors il rabat la couverture

-« Heu ! Ro' tu peux sortir, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça ! » Supplie d'une petite voix l'ex-02.

Sally regarde le jeune homme partir avant de s'excuser auprès du natté.

-« Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû y penser moi-même. A le voir tout le temps autour de toi, il fait partie du décor. »

-« Je vais pouvoir prendre des douches ? » Questionne Maxwell en grimaçant n'aimant pas du tout cette sensation quand le petit tuyau s'extrait de son corps.

-« Attends demain pour ça, mais tu vas pouvoir te lever, je voudrais être sûre que tu n'as pas des problèmes d'équilibre. » Précise Po en remettant les couvertures sur son patient.

-« Ok, les fils c'est pour vendredi prochain, et puis il faudra aller dans cette foutue maison de repos. » Ronchonne le natté.

-« Je sais bien que tu préfèrerais rentrer, mais le repos postopératoire c'est quatre à cinq semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Si on te laisse rentrer chez toi, tu vas travailler. » Affirme le médecin en rassemblant tous les drains et pochette dans une caisse pour les jeter.

-« Peut-être pas physiquement mais je sais que tu as raison mais ça me fait chier grave quand même. Tu as les résultats des analyses ? » Demande l'ex-02 parce que ça le tracasse un peu de ne pas en savoir plus sur sa santé.

-« Sûrement lundi. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ! Tu restes dans cette chambre où tu vas dans une chambre à deux lits ? » Interroge Sally en ramassant la caisse pour partir.

-« Je dois me décider maintenant ? » S'étonne Duo qui n'a pas encore vraiment réfléchi au problème vu que c'est un des premiers jours qu'il n'a pas de grosses douleurs.

-« Non, tu peux encore réfléchir. Attends que Heero revienne pour te lever » Suggère Po avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Et fait doucement s'il te plait ! »

-« Oui. »

Le médecin sort, rapidement Yuy pousse la porte pour reprendre sa place près du natté.

-« Ne t'installe pas Ro', j'ai envie de sortir d'ici ! » Supplie presque l'ex-02 en insistant du regard.

-« Tu veux descendre à la cafétéria ? » Demande le métis en s'approchant pour aider son ami à se lever et se rendre à la salle de bain pour qu'il mette un pyjama.

-« Il n'y a pas un parc ? Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ! » Questionne Duo en attachant les boutons de son dessus de pyjama.

-« Si, prends ton peignoir. »

Pendant que le natté s'habille, Heero lui en profite pour cacher des deux portables celui de Duo et celui qu'il avait pris avec lui pour travailler dessus.

Les deux jeunes gens se promènent pendant une petite heure avant de regagner la chambre du natté où leurs repas les attend. Ils mangent en continuant leurs discussions.

Au début de l'après-midi Maxwell commence à donner des signes de fatigue, le métis lui propose de faire une sieste. Ce qui arrange le brun car ce PC il doit l'avoir fini.

µµµ

Le brun travaille d'arrache pied et peu avant 16h, il peut se détendre, il a enfin terminé. Au moment où il s'étire son Gsm sonne. Bien qu'il essaie de parler doucement, Duo se réveille, il voit son ami sortir une feuille de papier.

-« Vas-y dicte ! » Lâche Heero. Ce dernier inscrit le numéro de série, le numéro de l'ordinateur. « Voilà le code d'activation : JMG 743 » Dit-il après un vide.

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux. Quand le brun raccroche, le natté l'interroge.

-« Tu ne connais quand même pas tous tes codes d'activation par cœur ! »

-« Non, du moment que tu donnes trois lettres et trois chiffres, ça marche, sourit le brun. Je surveille avec les adresses IP et les numéros de série. »

Le natté se redresse un peu, tousse, se crispe. Heero veut se lever de la table pour venir le soulager

-« Non, ça va aller Ro' »

L'infirmière de l'après-midi apporte le café et reprend les plateaux de midi.

Maxwell recommence à tousser deux, trois fois. Yuy soulève un sourcil.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est comme ça depuis des mois quand je me réveille ! » Rassure Duo en souriant.

-« Tu l'as dit à Sally que tu tousses toujours en te réveillant ? » Demande le brun en s'approchant du lit.

-« J'avais cru que ça disparaîtrait avec l'opération, tu vas me dire les poumons ne sont pas encore cicatrisés aussi. »

-« J'en parlerai si j'étais toi ! » Affirme le métis un pli d'inquiétude sur le front.

-« Tu sais avec tous les examens que je passe, on aurait vu, mais si ça te rassure, je le dirais. Tu as fini ton travail ? » Questionne le natté en se mettant mieux dans son lit.

-« Hn » Répond distraitement l'ex-01 toujours un peu soucieux de cette toux persistante.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ! » Sourit Duo en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas tousser dans la figure d'Heero en face de lui.

-« Tu veux continuer ta maquette ? »

-« Je préfère faire ça quand tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas un truc à faire à deux. Mots croisés ? » Demande Maxwell.

Yuy va fermer le portable et fait le tour du lit pour venir s'asseoir dans le lit à côté de son ami. Jusqu'au moment du souper, ils font plusieurs grilles tout en discutant.

L'heure du départ arrive trop vite, le natté, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver seul trop vite, accompagne le métis jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Il reprend seul le chemin du deuxième étage. Arrivé, il voit Catherine sortir d'une chambre en pestant.

-« Monsieur Maxwell vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Demande l'infirmière surprise de le trouver dans les couloirs.

-« Non, j'ai reconduit Heero à la porte ! » Avoue-t-il.

-« Sincèrement vous êtes ensemble ? » Demande radoucie Catherine.

Duo se sent mal à l'aise, il a horreur du mensonge, même s'il admet que l'omission n'est pas un mensonge en soi.

-« Non, mais il est amoureux de quelqu'un, il n'est pas libre ! » Finit par dire le natté en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre.

L'infirmière veut poursuivre son chemin, puis elle s'arrête voyant que le jeune homme veut parler.

-« Je peux voir une chambre commune ? » Demande-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, ce n'est pas un hôtel ici où on a la possibilité de visiter des chambres.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Heero reprend le travail la semaine prochaine, j'hésite à changer de chambre. » Explique-t-il après une courte pause.

-« N'hésitez pas, restez dans votre chambre. Dans une chambre commune, il y a des horaires à respecter. Monsieur Yuy n'aura plus la possibilité de rester au-delà de 18h. Vous aurez à subir la visite de la famille de l'autre patient. Enfin, si j'avais le choix sans hésiter, je prendrais une chambre seule ! » Dit l'infirmière avant de partir continuer son travail.

Maxwell s'installe dans son lit après avoir pris sa maquette. Il réfléchit au propos de Catherine tout en assemblant les pièces, il en arrive à la conclusion qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Le natté travaille à sa maquette jusqu'au moment du coucher, il la reprend après le déjeuner jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Heero.

µµµ

Le samedi 16 septembre AC 198

Depuis le matin, la toux du l'ex-02 ne passe pas, il a juste une quinte quand Yuy pousse la porte de la chambre avec ses trois caisses. Les traits de Duo sont tirés, fatigués. Ça alarme le métis.

-« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Tu as mal ? »

-« Très mal dormi, merci pour les maquettes. Je vais avoir de l'occupation pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas trop mal. J'ai connu pire, c'est juste épuisant à la longue. » Répond Maxwell en essayant de ne rien oublié de ce qu'avait demandé son ami, mais avec la fatigue il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-« Si ça ne passe pas fait prévenir Sally, elle ne passe pas le week-end ! » Prévient Yuy.

-« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! » Dit le natté en souriant pour changer la conversation.

Heero s'installe sur le lit face à son ami, un sourire posé sur les lèvres pour l'inciter à parler.

-« Je vais garder ma chambre privée, si tu en as envie, tu pourras rester avec moi jusqu'à 20h comme pour l'instant ! » Annonce Duo.

-« Tu fais ça pour qui ? » Demande le brun froidement.

Cette attitude perturbe un peu Maxwell.

-« Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question ! » Finit par dire le natté.

-« C'est juste pour que je puisse passer ? » Questionne le métis toujours les traits fermés.

-« Je croyais te faire plaisir ! »

-« Tu vas t'ennuyer toute la journée, pour me permettre de venir en soirée. Ce n'est pas nécessaire Duo ! » Lâche Heero en se levant.

-« Je ne crois pas tu sais ! Il y a les maquettes, je peux aller me promener dans le parc, ce que m'a dit Catherine m'a décidé ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté celle-là ! » Coupe méfiant le métis.

-« Que j'allais subir la visite des autres patients dans la chambre, je n'avais pas pensé à ça et puis ce matin en me promenant dans le couloir, je voyais une chambre à trois lits. Dedans tu avais deux hommes, un alité qui gémissait tout le temps, l'autre soupirait en le regardant. Et oui, t'avoir en soirée c'est ce qui m'a décidé. J'ai pris goût à ta présence et puis qui d'autres va me rendre visite sinon ? » Explique un peu penaud le natté.

-« C'est mûrement réfléchi alors ? »

Duo se gratte la tête en souriant.

-« Autant que je peux réfléchir, tu sais bien moi, j'agis un peu sur le coup de tête parfois. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais le regretter. »

-« Alors reste ici et je vais prévenir le service de garder mon souper pour le temps de ton hospitalisation, sourit Heero. Ca me fait plaisir aussi de pouvoir profiter de ta présence tant que tu es à Sank. Quand tu seras dans ta maison de repos ça deviendra plus dur ! »

-« On reprendra nos mails quotidiens, c'est tout, comme je continue avec Quatre et Trowa ! » Dit le natté en souriant.

-« C'est bien. »

Duo recommence à tousser, cette fois la quinte de toux met plus de temps à passer, épuisant encore plus Maxwell.

-« Si tu en as beaucoup comme ça, j'appelle Sally ! » Annonce Yuy en lui prenant d'autorité l'avant-bras.

-« Tu crois que je peux demander moi-même des aérosols, ça me faisait du bien ! » S'informe le natté en s'appuyant contre son coussin pour se reposer un peu.

-« On te les a supprimés ! » S'étonne le brun.

Sans lâcher l'avant-bras, Heero sort son Gsm et d'une main il cherche le numéro de Sally.

-« Excuse-moi de te déranger… Oui un peu, il tousse à nouveau, il n'a plus d'aérosols c'est normal ? » Le métis écoute la réponse du médecin puis raccroche. « Tu vas les ravoir, elle n'avait pas voulu te surcharger de médicaments, connaissant ton appréhension médicamenteuse. »

-« Pourquoi, il y a de l'accoutumance ? » Panique directement Duo.

-« Non, je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien cerné ton caractère, c'est tout, elle mélange. » Rassure le brun.

On frappe à la porte et Chloé amène l'aérosol.

-« Si vous estimez en avoir besoin, vous le demandez. Le docteur Po m'a dit de vous faire introduire une demande pour l'obtention d'un appareil portable d'aérosol. » Explique l'infirmière en tendant un papier et une ordonnance à Maxwell.

-« Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia. » Dit Duo en secouant la tête.

-« C'est normal c'est à moi que ça s'adresse. » Sourit Heero en prenant les papiers.

-« Oh ! » Lâche le natté en écarquillant les yeux.

Chloé sourit et s'en va.

-« Dès lundi, tu auras ton appareil portatif pour faire des aérosols quand tu tousses de trop. Tu pourras le reprendre sur L2. Avec ça, tu as de quoi faire tes aérosols à demeure. » Développe Heero en montrant l'ordonnance.

-« Comment connais-tu tout ça ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« A cause de Malika, j'ai dû faire toutes les démarches pour sa maman. Malika a fait une pneumonie. Elle a eu beaucoup d'aérosols. » Explique le brun un peu de tristesse dans les yeux à l'annonce du prénom de la petite fille.

µµµ

Le lundi 18 septembre AC 198

Dans la matinée, Sally vient avec les résultats de la biopsie. Il y aura encore une radio à faire, mais son cancer du poumon n'est pas une métastase du sein.

-« Tu trouves ça une bonne nouvelle ? » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Quand même Duo, ça veut dire que ton cancer du sein est sous contrôle ! » Explique posément Po.

-« N'empêche que ça me fait deux cancers différents. » Râle le natté en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le médecin lui sourit, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et s'en va en lui disant.

-« On va garder deux aérosols seulement, un le matin et un au soir. »

µµµ

La maquette de DeathScythe avance rapidement puisqu'il a beaucoup plus de temps pour y travailler.

Dans l'après-midi, Dorothy rend visite à Maxwell. La jeune femme a un problème avec les navettes en réparation, elle est venue avec les plans pour voir si Duo pourrait lui faire les pièces.

Le temps passe vite pour le natté, la blonde est de compagnie agréable et surtout ils parlent boulot. Donc ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

-« Je ne sais pas te les faire de suite. » Rappelle Maxwell à la fin de la discussion purement professionnelle.

-« C'est normal, Duo. C'est les pièces pour les deux dernières navettes. Les autres sont en circulation, ce n'est pas urgent ! »

Dorothy laisse Duo en fin d'après-midi, le natté n'a pas le temps de reprendre sa maquette que Heero arrive.

Maxwell est satisfait de sa journée, il a réussi une commande qui va occuper son équipe au moins quinze jours à trois semaines à son retour. Et surtout il n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Passer deux heures avec Yuy clôturait magnifiquement la journée pour le natté.

µµµ

Le mardi 19 septembre AC 198

Aujourd'hui, Duo a la visite de Quatre, celui-ci arrive sans prévenir à 14 heures. Comme toujours quand ils sont ensemble, les discussions se font à battons rompus.

-« Alors Quat' comment vont les amours ? » Demande le natté avec un grand sourire.

-« Très bien, on est en train de réfléchir à comment combiner nos emplois du temps pour pouvoir vivre ensemble. Enfin ce n'est sûrement pas pour tout de suite. » Admet-il en haussant un peu les épaules.

-« Vous calculez un endroit entre L4 et Sank et vous vous y installez ! Comme ça chacun fait la moitié du trajet ! » Propose Maxwell sérieusement.

-« Je vois bien l'histoire, deux heures de navettes pour aller travailler, non ce n'est pas trop réalisable, tu sais Duo ! »

-« Il y en a d'autres qui le font Quat', non mais Dorothy veut continuer à travailler ? » Questionne-t-il pour essayer de se faire une meilleure idée de la situation.

-« Oui, elle adore son travail et seconder Relena. Je crois qu'on aurait plus facile que je me décentralise pour aller à Sank ! » Réfléchit tout haut le blond en regardant un peu la chambre du natté.

-« Tu vas aller rejoindre Heero aussi alors ! » Sourit Duo à l'idée.

-« Il me semble qu'il a pris beaucoup d'importance pour toi. »

-« J'avoue, son soutien est vraiment important pour moi. Il ne me juge pas, je ne me sens pas dévalorisé en sa présence. Parfois je me dis que sans lui, je serai devenu un mort vivant pendant mes heures d'hospitalisations. » Les rares fois où il avait téléphoné en soirée à son amant, Duo avait eu l'impression de l'ennuyer dans ses loisirs et s'il téléphonait pendant le travail, il ne pouvait pas parler longtemps avant qu'il n'entende Hilde appeler Wufei pour avoir un coup de main.

Sentant de la gêne dans la voix de Maxwell, Quatre continue à détailler la pièce et tombe sur le DeathScythe miniature qui sèche sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

-« C'est toi qui a fait ça ! C'est magnifique ! » Lâche Winner en se levant pour l'observer de plus près.

-« Quand il sera sec, je dois encore le peindre, c'est Heero qui m'a proposé cette activité, il se disait que ça me plairait et il a eu raison ! » Explique le natté un sourire de vrai plaisir sur les lèvres.

L'après-midi a filé, Quatre s'apprête à dire au revoir à son ami.

-« Trowa viendra jeudi, il ne sait pas se libérer pour mercredi comme Heero lui a demandé. Il a préféré me prévenir qu'Heero lui-même. »

-« Je m'en doutais qu'il y avait du Heero là-dessous, pas que vous n'y pensiez pas vous-même, mais que toi tu ne viennes pas avec Dorothy m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir le remercier. » Dit en soupirant le châtain.

-« Tu n'as pas à le remercier, ni nous, c'est naturel. Puis Dorothy n'aime pas mélanger le travail et l'amusement. Comme ça tu avais deux visites au lieu d'une ! » Explique Winner en pensant au coup de téléphone du métis avant l'hospitalisation de Duo, quand il a organisé les visites pour la semaine où il devrait reprendre le travail.

-« Vous êtes adorable. Ça me donne encore plus d'énergie pour me battre votre soutien. »

A Suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Le mercredi 20 septembre AC 198

Duo se prépare à ne pas avoir de visite, il peint le DeathScythe au matin. Il va pouvoir s'attaquer au Nataku, il ne veut pas qu'un de ses amis puisse tomber sur le cadeau qu'il voudrait leur faire. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'Heero le surprenne sur sa maquette, alors il la commencera en maison de repos.

Maxwell sourit à cette idée, il ne considérait plus la venue d'Heero comme une visite, mais quelque chose de normal.

Depuis le début de cette semaine, Yuy apparaissait à 18H presque tapantes pour souper avec l'ex-02, ils se lançaient dans des discussions sans fin.

Le natté sonnait depuis qu'il allait mieux un jour sur deux à Wufei pour lui donner son état de santé et avoir des nouvelles de l'entreprise. Ils discutaient en général dix à quinze minutes et surtout du travail, très peu du privé. Duo a réalisé, hier, que le Chinois ne lui a pas encore dit qu'il lui manquait, lui non plus ne ressentait pas trop l'absence de son amant.

Il est parfois plus impatient de voir arriver Heero, alors qu'il ressent comme un devoir d'appeler Wufei. Ca le met un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à son amant. Enfin il est persuadé que dès qu'il le reverra tout sera comme avant son départ.

Duo est ainsi perdu dans ses pensées tout en préparant les pièces qu'il doit assembler. La porte s'ouvre et il relève la tête pour voir qui est la personne qui arrive. Et c'est bien la dernière qu'il croyait qui viendrait lui rendre visite.

-« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, je m'en occuperai après ou un autre jour. » Répond le natté en rangeant ce qu'il a déjà sorti.

-« C'est Dorothy qui m'a dit que tu étais là ! » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Tu as appris que je n'aurai pas de visite aujourd'hui et tu es venu faire ta BA ? » Demande sarcastique Duo en remettant le dessus sur la boîte du Nataku.

-« Non, je suis venue aux nouvelles et voir si tu pouvais m'aider un peu à dénouer un sac de nœud. » Expose-t-elle en s'approchant du lit du jeune homme.

Le châtain est vraiment intrigué, il finit par lui demander d'exposer son problème.

-« Comme il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, tu dois sûrement savoir qui est mon rival ! » Dit la blonde en prenant une chaise pour s'installer près du lit du natté.

-« Non, je n'en sais rien, nous ne parlons pas de ça ! » Répond Duo sur la défensive.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, tu dois bien avoir une idée ? » Les yeux de Relena de bleus tendre virent à la détermination.

Le natté n'en revient pas qu'elle s'acharne de cette façon.

-« Je sais juste que c'est quelqu'un des colonies, qu'il a une personne dans sa vie, alors Heero attend qu'il soit libre pour déclarer sa flamme. Si le seul but de ta visite c'était ça maintenant tu peux partir. » Argumente-t-il plus nerveusement, pourtant Maxwell se contient pour rester poli.

-« Il ne côtoie pas beaucoup de monde dans les colonies. » Réfléchit la blonde, son regard sur le natté pour mieux sonder ses réactions.

-« Relena, je ne sais pas qui il côtoie, on ne parle pas beaucoup de tout ça. On parle professionnel, mais très peu privé. »

-« Tu es libre ? » Finit par demander la jeune femme.

Maxwell ouvre les yeux en grands

-« Mais enfin Lena fous-lui la paix, il ne t'aime pas, tu ne peux pas l'obliger à t'aimer. » S'énerve le châtain.

-« J'ai beaucoup plus à offrir, il sera heureux avec moi ! » Insiste la blonde certaine que ce sera vraiment mieux pour Heero.

-« Non pour la seule raison, qu'il serait encore obligé de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté ! Pour une fois qu'il fait des choses pour lui, tu ne peux pas respecter sa volonté ? Tu crois qu'il aimait tuer ? Pour beaucoup c'était une suite logique qu'il sorte avec toi. Surtout avec l'énergie qu'il a mis à te protéger pour instaurer la paix, beaucoup se sont trompés sur ses sentiments. Mais tu n'as été pour lui que la colombe de la paix, un symbole. Admets-le et tourne la page. » Vocifère Duo.

Mais il se retient de crier, par contre il met tellement de hargne à faire comprendre son point de vue à Relena, qu'il puisse dans ses réserves et fait des grands gestes.

La porte s'ouvre sur Chloé et le plateau de café.

-« Un problème monsieur Maxwell ? Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé de vous énerver ! » Dit-elle en déposant le tout sur la table de nuit.

-« Je ne suis pas un symbole, il faudra bien qu'il admette qu'il a besoin de moi. » Dit calmement Relena en se levant pour partir.

-« Il n'a besoin de personne, aimer c'est laisser la liberté des choix. Tu ne l'aimes pas pour lui, mais pour toi. C'est de l'esclavage, de la manipulation. » Lui crie le natté au moment où la porte se referme doucement.

-« Calmez-vous voyons ! » Dit gentiment Chloé en passant une main sur le dos du châtain.

-« Je ne la tenais déjà pas dans mon cœur avant mais là. On n'aurait pas dû la secourir quand elle s'est fait kidnapper. » Dit Duo en se laissant retomber sur son coussin, il monte sa main gauche vers son côté droit, alors qu'une quinte de toux le prend.

-« Vous voyez où ça vous mène de vous énerver ! » Dit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire auquel Maxwell répond. « Au moins Catherine ne lui court plus après, vous avez déjà réussi à le préserver, ce n'est pas si mal. » Lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos pour essayer de le soulager quand il se redresse pour essayer de calmer sa toux.

-« Ouais, si on veut, c'est elle la pire ! »

Chloé lui sert une tasse et s'en va.

µµµ

Duo a décidé de ne pas parler à Heero de son engueulade avec Relena. Cependant depuis ce moment là, il garde une légère toux.

-« Ca été ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? » Questionne Heero en entrant dans la chambre.

Il dépose ses affaires dans le fauteuil près du lit avant de venir s'installer en face de son ami, en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

-« Non ça va ! » Tousse une fois de plus Maxwell.

-« Tu viens de te réveiller ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Non. Qu'as-tu fais de beau ? » Questionne le natté pour qu'on glisse sur un autre sujet que sa petite personne.

C'est aussi la première fois qu'il lui demande vraiment comment se déroule sa journée de travail.

-« Comme les autres jours, je suis resté au magasin. Je n'avance pas vite avec les clients. »

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais de chez toi ou j'ai rêvé ? » S'étonne l'ex-02 en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Non, je te l'ai dit. Ma semaine près de toi avait un prix, cinq jours en magasin. » Répond Heero en se rendant près du DeathScythe pour le regarder sous toutes ses coutures maintenant qu'il est sec. « Il est vraiment magnifique, j'ai hâte de voir le Wing. » Annonce-t-il un sourire radieux en venant se rasseoir sur le lit de Duo.

-« Tous tes sacrifices me mettent mal à l'aise ! » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice Duo ! C'est de la concession. Jérôme voulait partir en vacances, donc je n'aurai pas dû avoir congé. Jérôme a accepté de repousser d'une semaine, si je le remplaçais après. Ca tourne à deux hommes depuis trois semaines. » Affirme Yuy en prenant les mains du natté assis en face de lui.

-« Tu es dépanneur, pas vendeur ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« A petite dose c'est acceptable. » Admet le brun en soulevant les épaules.

La porte s'ouvre sur Chloé avec les deux plateaux. L'ex-02 tousse justement.

-« Bon appétit ! » Dit-elle en déposant les plateaux sur la table près de la fenêtre.

-« Merci ! » Répondent les deux jeunes gens.

-« Monsieur Maxwell si vous continuez à tousser, il y a peut-être autre chose que de l'énervement. » Lâche l'infirmière en arrivant près de la porte.

-« On verra demain, sinon j'en parlerai à Sally ! » Dit un peu gêné Duo.

La jeune femme partie, Heero se tourne vers son ami.

-« Tu t'es énervé ? » S'étonne le métis surtout qu'il a passé sa journée seul aujourd'hui, Trowa ne vient que demain.

-« Un peu ! »

-« Tu m'en parles ? » Demande le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je n'ai pas trop envie. » Avoue Maxwell en fuyant le regard bleu qui le sonde.

Heero attrape le menton du natté pour qu'il le regarde, Duo y voit de la tendresse.

-« A cause de moi ? » Questionne timidement l'ex-01

-« Un peu ! »

Yuy relâche son ami et se lève pour préparer les plateaux sur la table comme tous les jours.

-« Viens manger. » Ordonne le brun.

µµµ

Le jeudi 21 septembre AC 198

La toux de Duo a disparu après un deuxième aérosol, ça le rassure.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il accueille Trowa dans l'après-midi.

-« Tu viens d'où si bronzé ? » Demande Maxwell quand le brun-roux s'installe sur une chaise que le natté a préparé pour lui près du lit .

-« De Capri ! »

-« Oh le cirque est en Italie. » Sourit heureux le châtain.

-« J'étais en mission, en quittant l'hôpital je retourne au cirque. Il y a trois semaines que j'en suis parti. » Raconte Bloom.

-« Je suis toujours aussi heureux de te revoir ! » Dit rayonnant Duo.

-« Ce qui m'arrangerait c'est de te voir ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital, il y a mieux. »

-« On peut aller dans le parc si tu veux. Je remplace mon pyjama par des vêtements. » Déclare Maxwell en rejetant déjà les couvertures.

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te souhaite de ne plus être malade, comme ça on se verra ailleurs. » Certifie Trowa en remettant les couvertures à leur place.

-« Et je préférerais aussi ! » Sourit tendrement Maxwell en se laissant border.

-« Et ta société elle va bien. Tu as trouvé un arrangement pour le temps de ton hospitalisation ? » Demande Trowa pour relancer la discussion alors qu'il s'assied sur le lit pour être plus proche du natté.

-« Oui, Wufei s'en occupe, il ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur, mais il le fait. »

-« Je le voyais dans les preventers, pas dans le recyclage. Comme quoi on peut se tromper sur les gens ! »

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste quand je lui ai proposé cette solution après le putsch. » Avoue Duo.

-« C'est qu'il y trouve son avantage. » Lâche Trowa en levant les épaules en signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension.

Maxwell se renferme un peu, décidément il n'a pas l'air d'être fort apprécié son amant par les autres pilotes.

-« Tu crois que tu viendras un jour sur L2 avec le cirque ? » Demande le natté parce qu'il ne veut pas rester sur une déception.

Surtout il veut pouvoir profiter de la présence de Trowa qu'il apprécie beaucoup et qu'il voit si peu souvent. C'est celui qu'il voit le moins et ça le désole.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo ! Déjà pendant la guerre, ça n'a pas rapporté beaucoup. Maintenant que c'est un satellite usine, je crois que ça serait encore pire pour les revenus. Ca coûte cher d'entretenir convenablement les animaux. » Explique Bloom surtout qu'il aurait aimé aussi pouvoir se rendre sur L2, il aurait ainsi plus l'occasion de voir le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? On a besoin de distraction aussi, justement pas rien que de travailler. Il y a trois écoles maintenant ! » Dit ravi le châtain de montrer l'avancée de sa colonie et les progrès qu'elle a fait en si peu de temps.

-« Tu aimes ta colonie, au moins on le ressent. »

Une étincelle brille dans l'émeraude visible.

-« Je ne vivrais jamais ailleurs je crois, j'aime beaucoup Sank et la Terre, mais je ne me sens bien que sur L2. » Admet Duo.

Trowa part quand Heero arrive, c'est à regret que Maxwell le laisse partir, surtout qu'il ne sait pas quand il le reverra.

µµµ

Le vendredi 22 septembre AC 198

Dans la matinée, Sally vient enlever les fils. La cicatrice est encore rouge à certains endroits, mais Maxwell a presque récupéré sa mobilité.

-« Voilà Duo. J'ai introduit une demande auprès de trois maisons de repos sur la côte belge. L'air, le vent et l'iode marin qu'il y a là-bas ne peuvent que te faire du bien ! » Explique Po en rangeant son matériel chirurgical.

-« J'y vais quand ? » Questionne le natté en rattachant les boutons de son pyjama.

-« On va me contacter ou toi dès qu'il y a une place de libre. »

Le châtain ouvre la bouche en grand et en oublie d'attacher le dernier bouton.

-« Et ça peut prendre combien de temps ? » S'informe-t-il au bord de l'asphyxie.

-« De deux à cinq jours ! » Avoue le médecin.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! » Gronde Duo en se redressant dans le lit.

-« C'est la première fois que ça arrive, mais tout est plein ! » Admet d'une petite voix Sally.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réservé avant ? Tu sais quand même depuis plusieurs jours que je vais bien ! » Lâche Maxwell en respirant fort, il se sent sur le point d'exploser.

-« Duo, je le sais bien, mais nous n'avions jamais eu le problème auparavant et je dois faxer tes papiers d'autorisation de sortie pour pouvoir demander une place dans une maison de repos. » Explique Sally pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Ce dernier se renferme, croise ses bras sur son torse et fusille le médecin du regard.

-« Si tu crois que perdre mon temps ça me fait plaisir, râle ferme l'ex-02. Le travail s'accumule et tu prolonges mon séjour sur Terre. »

-« Je suis les consignes, je verrais avec Sank à réduire ton temps de repos. » Propose Po puisque de toute façon qu'il se repose à l'hôpital ou à la mer, c'est du repos.

-« Quelque soit le jour où je vais rentrer dans cette foutue maison de repos, je te préviens, je sors un dimanche pour être chez moi le lundi et je serai au boulot, je ferai les papiers, mais je serai au boulot. J'en ai marre de l'inaction ! » Peste Maxwell toujours le regard noir posé sur son médecin.

-« Tu n'es pourtant pas si inactif que ça. Ils sont magnifiques tes gundams miniatures. » Dit la jeune femme en voyant le Nataku à côté du DeathScythe.

Le compliment ne dégrise pas le natté qui reste renfrogné.

-« Je m'occupe pour ne pas devenir fou. Je préférais travailler que faire ça, même si ça me plait ! » Bougonne Duo.

-« Patience, ton calvaire tire à sa fin, en maison de repos tu auras l'occasion de faire des promenades, de la musculation. » Explique souriante Sally.

-« Je pourrais me promener dans mon hangar, muscler mon corps en déplaçant des boites de commandes. » Rage Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » Rit Po.

-« Je ne plaisante pas, je le pense vraiment. Tu peux me présenter ta maison de repos comme un paradis, si j'avais le choix, je n'irai pas. »

Le natté lâche sa réplique puis tourne son visage vers la fenêtre pour clore la discussion, il se referme comme une huître.

µµµ

Quand Heero arrive à 18h, il s'étonne de voir le signale « occupé » allumé. Le métis prend donc son mal en patience, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Rapidement il entend la voix de Sally qui s'élève.

-« Tu n'as pas le droit, remets ça immédiatement dans ton armoire. »

-« Je fais l'allée-retour, dimanche soir je suis ici, tu n'as qu'à me couvrir deux jours. C'est ma boîte qui est en jeu. » Répond hargneusement Duo.

-« C'est pour ta santé, tu n'es pas en état. Il faut cinq semaines de repos avant de reprendre un travail physique. » Argumente le médecin en suivant le natté qui circule dans la chambre pour préparer un sac de voyage.

-« J'aurais trois semaines pour récupérer. » Affirme Maxwell en mettant son aérosol portable près de son sac après y avoir déposé les quatre doses de produit qu'il a demandé à Chloé.

-« Si on ne doit pas te réopérer et que tu ne dois pas rester out plus longtemps encore. » Essaie Sally pour faire revenir Duo sur sa décision.

Maxwell n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre sur Yuy.

-« Tu n'as pas vu le signal ! » Se fâche Po ne voulant pas devoir se bagarrer contre deux ex-pilotes de Gundam.

-« On vous entend jusque dans le couloir. » Dit calmement le métis en regardant le médecin, puis il se tourne vers son ami et enchaîne. « Où est le problème ? »

-« Mon plus gros client a passé une commande, il y a des pièces à faire. S'il n'a pas sa commande pour mercredi, je sais que la publicité qu'il va me faire mène ma société à la faillite. » Explique Maxwell tout en continuant à préparer son sac de voyage en ajoutant cette fois des tee-shirt.

-« Les moules sont déjà faits ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Oui ! »

Le brun s'avance vers le natté et l'empêche de mettre un pull dans son sac.

-« Tu restes ici, je vais les faire. Par contre, tu dois me remettre un portable en état pour lundi. J'allais faire ça ce week-end avec toi. »

-« Heero ! » S'indigne le châtain en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-« Il n'y a pas d'Heero qui tienne ! Je fais ton travail, tu fais le mien. Ne soupe pas sans moi. Je vais chercher le portable, les cd-roms, toi tu me regardes les horaires des navettes pour L2. » Ordonne Yuy sans laisser le temps à Maxwell de refuser.

Ce dernier regarde la porte qui se referme sur son ami. Sally observe Duo quand ce dernier prend son sac de voyage, en ôte son ordinateur portable puis laisse tomber le sac sur le sol avec un profond soupir avant de marmonner.

-« Ce n'est pas logique, bande d'incapable, ça va changer, j'ai été trop coulant. »

Le natté va ranger son aérosol portable dans l'armoire. Il revient pour s'asseoir sur son lit, il repousse la table de chevet. Il y prend un cahier dans le tiroir et la ramène pour mettre son ordinateur dessus avant de l'ouvrir pour faire sa recherche.

-« Tu peux partir Sally. Je ne vais pas me sauver, sinon j'aurai Heero sur le dos. Je lui dois bien obéissance. » Explique tristement le châtain tout en regardant l'horaire pour les trajets.

-« N'en veux pas à Chloé, elle n'a fait que son travail qui est de préserver ta santé. » Déclare Po en arrivant à la porte de la chambre.

-« Je ne lui en veux pas ! » Certifie Duo sans quitter son écran des yeux.

L'infirmière arrive avec les deux plateaux.

-« Je croyais avoir vu monsieur Yuy dans les couloirs. » Dit-elle en les déposant sur la table.

-« Il va revenir, il est parti chez lui chercher quelque chose. » Répond Maxwell toujours d'un voix morne.

-« Je te laisse alors, j'espère que lundi on aura des nouvelles positives pour la maison de repos. » Dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte pour elle et l'infirmière.

-« Parce qu'en plus, je n'en aurai pas le week-end ! » Se fâche le natté en relevant la tête pour la première fois.

-« Il y a rarement des nouvelles des sorties du samedi, car il n'y a pas de personnel de bureau pour prévenir qu'il y a des places libres. » Avoue Sally en sortant.

µµµ

Heero revient à passé 19h avec le matériel nécessaire pour que Duo puisse mener à bien le travail.

-« Tu sais quand j'ai une navette ? » Demande Yuy en déposant tout dans le fauteuil près de la table.

-« A 3h30 du matin parce que je crois que celle de 21h30 ne va pas t'arranger, tu vas arriver sur L2 à 2h du mat. » Rétorque Maxwell en le regardant faire.

-« Non 3h30 c'est bien ! Je vais arriver pour l'ouverture. Viens, on mange puis je t'explique. » Dit le brun en s'asseyant devant un des deux plateaux.

Duo se lève et vient se mettre à table.

-« Tu es sûr que tu vas savoir faire les pièces ? Tu ne m'as vu faire qu'une fois. » S'inquiète le natté en beurrant une de ses tartines.

-« Tu m'offusques Duo ! Je ne comprends déjà pas comment les autres ne savent pas les faire. C'est d'une simplicité enfantine. Il fallait y penser, ça c'était compliqué, ingénieux, mais les réaliser c'est à la portée du premier imbécile. Tu expliques bien, puisque tu montres en même temps. Ne te tracasse pas. » Argumente Heero en se préparant une tartine.

Le métis mord dedans, la mâche consciencieusement avant de reprendre.

-« Ce que je vais te demander est bien plus compliqué. Surtout que cette cliente est très exigeante. Si tu n'arrives pas à réparer et que tu reformates, tous les fichiers doivent être réinstallés. Madame exige qu'il soit comme quand elle l'a apporté, mais en fonctionnant comme il faut. »

-« Tu sais où est la panne ? » Questionne Duo en servant une tasse de café à son ami avant de se servir.

-« Non, il bloque, il est très lent. Finis de manger que je puisse te montrer les programmes, les cd-roms à utiliser si tu reformates. » Développe Yuy avant de boire son café et de rassembler son plateau puisqu'il a déjà fini d'engloutir ses trois tranches de pain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai même pas encore allumé ! » Sourit le métis en voyant que son ami enfournée le reste de sa tartine et commencer à replier son plateau.

-« Tu as une imprimante pour faire des captures d'images que tout soit bien repositionné. » Questionne Maxwell après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

-« Non, mais j'ai un numérique ! » Répond Heero en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Duo lui donne un coup de main.

-« Voilà donc il faut graver sur un cd-rom tout ce qu'il y a dessus, ça ! » Montre l'ex-01. « C'est un décontaminateur. »

Le natté fronce des sourcils, il est septique, il ne connaît pas cet appareil.

-« Tu introduis le cd-rom gravé dedans. Tu le mets sur la prise USB et tu vas chercher les fichiers un à un pour les réinstaller. Ca prend du temps parce qu'il va les scanner. S'il y a un virus, il va l'éliminer et pas éliminer le fichier. S'il ne sait pas enlever le virus, il en fait une copie saine que tu dois transférer. » Explique le brun.

-« Conception maison ? » Demande Maxwell en regardant le petit appareil pas plus grand qu'un walkman.

-« Oui, licence achetée par Média corporation. Je dois monter une série d'exemplaire pour toutes les filiales et certains installateurs. » Répond-il fier de sa découverte.

Pendant la discussion Yuy a allumé le portable pour faire un petit bilan et orienter les recherches de son ami. Il trifouille dans les programmes sous le regard du natté.

-« Je te fais un cadeau empoisonné ! » Dit Heero en accrochant le regard anxieux de Duo.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiète encore plus Maxwell.

-« Tu peux bien reformater. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, virus sur le disque dur. » Répond le brun en coupant le portable.

-« Au moins je sais comment m'organiser. » Dit le natté un peu débité.

-« Je peux prévenir Média corporation pour qu'il repousse la date de récupération du portable, je le ferai à mon retour. » Propose le métis devant la tête de son ami.

-« Pas question, se fâche Duo. Tu sauves ma société et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse du week-end. Tu n'as sûrement pas prévu des visites puisque tu étais sensé être là. » Finit-il par dire en souriant.

Heero rougit d'être démasqué.

-« Non, je n'en ai pas prévu et je n'en ai pas prévu pour la semaine prochaine puisqu'on ne sait pas quand tu pars pour la mer. »

-« Je vais m'y rendre comment ? » S'inquiète d'un coup le châtain.

-« Je te conduis. Dès que tu sais, préviens-moi que j'organise mon travail. »

-« Ne viens pas me rendre visite quotidiennement ! » Dit Duo en pointant son doigt vers le métis pour lui faire entendre raison.

-« J'aurai encore eu Wing, je l'aurai fait, mais en voiture pas, rassure-toi ! » Sourit Yuy.

Le brun regarde s'il a tous les programmes pour que l'ex-02 puisse travailler. Rassuré, il referme les deux valises qu'il laisse derrière le fauteuil.

-« Et le numérique ? » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell.

Heero met la main à sa veste et sort son appareil.

-« Tiens ! J'allais oublier de te le donner. Je n'avais pas pensé à faire des captures d'images pour tout remettre en place. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Tu aurais fait comment ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Noter en gros sur un papier ou me baser sur ma mémoire. » Admet le brun.

µµµ

Yuy part plus tard que d'habitude, il a pourtant son sac de voyage à préparer.

-« J'ai envoyé un mail à Wufei pour le prévenir de ta venue. Je suis tombé sur le répondeur de son Gsm ainsi que sur celui de l'entreprise. » Dit Duo au moment du départ du métis.

-« Je ne suis pas un inconnu non plus. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problème. A dimanche dans la journée. Tu regarderas quand j'ai une navette pour le retour ? » Demande Heero se rendant compte que justement, il ne sait pas quand il pourra voir son ami dimanche.

-« A 8h du matin, puis une autre à 19h. On n'est pas bien desservi le dimanche sur L2. » S'excuse le natté même s'il n'est pas responsable de ça.

-« Je serai là à 14h alors. » Sourit le brun.

-« Rentre chez toi et repose-toi auparavant. »

-« J'ai un portable à récupérer ! » Justifie le métis

µµµ

Le samedi 23 septembre AC 198

Maxwell travaille d'arrache pied sur le portable, même si parfois il l'aurait bien bazardé par la fenêtre, vu le temps que certains fichiers mettaient à se transférer. Après il y avait encore tous les favoris à remettre. Il se félicite intérieurement d'avoir pensé à les copier tous un à un sur un mail qu'il s'est envoyé sur sa boite mail sur serveur. Il ne lui restera plu qu'à les ouvrir via le mail et les enregistrer, encore un travail de patience, soupire-t-il.

Duo a quand même pris un peu de temps pour téléphoner sur L2 pour voir comment Heero s'en sort. Cependant il ne l'a pas eu en personne, il est trop pris. Wufei l'a rassuré, le métis tient la cadence presque aussi rapidement que quand Duo le fait d'habitude. L'ex-02 sait bien que quand il travaille en fonderie, il ne s'occupe que de ça, donc c'est logique qu'Heero n'ait pas voulu lui parler.

µµµ

Le dimanche 24 septembre AC 198

Au matin, Duo est fier de lui, le portable tourne comme un charme. Il a bien vérifié avec les photos pour lui tout est pareil, sauf les mots de passe pour rentrer sur certains sites, il ne les a pas, donc il n'a pas su les remettre.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, il finit aussi le Heavy Arms. Maintenant il y a trois petits gundams qui trônent sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Chloé lui a amené la veille des feuilles de journal pour qu'il puisse remplir une boîte pour le transport et qu'ils ne s'abîment pas. Duo a fait des boules de papier froissé qui attentent son départ de sa prison pour l'autre à la mer comme il dit.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que pour s'occuper l'ex-02 commence à graver la planche qui donnera un aquarium. La porte s'ouvre sur un Heero, les traits tirés, la barbe naissante. Il s'affale dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-« Ro' Ca va ? » S'inquiète Maxwell de le voir à peine réagir.

-« Hn, tout est fait les pièces sont notées. J'ai refait aussi deux grilles pour monsieur Scarozza comme tu me l'a demandé, plus des pièces pour ton stock, j'avais préparé trop de métal en fusion, j'en ai eu pour toute la nuit ! » Explique péniblement Yuy alors qu'il se masse les tempes des index.

-« Ro ! » S'apitoie le natté vraiment confus.

-« Ca va, je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai besoin de dormir. » Admet-t-il en regardant son ami pour le rassurer.

-« Je le vois, tu es exténué. Ton portable fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. »

-« Merci, la voiture est devant ! Ca ne t'ennuie pas de la charger ? » Bâille le brun en lui tendant ses clefs.

-« Non ! » Dit-il en prenant les clefs et une des deux mallettes avant de partir.

Quand il revient Heero dort dans le fauteuil. Duo le trouve vraiment mignon, attendrissant, les traits enfin détendus. Silencieusement, il prend le deuxième sac et repart vers la voiture. En temps normal, il n'aurait fait qu'un voyage mais Sally lui a si souvent fait la recommandation de ne pas forcer qu'il avait préféré le faire en deux fois. Il change la voiture de place de manière à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas enlevé par une dépanneuse.

Duo va chercher son café dans le couloir pour que l'infirmière ne réveille pas son ami en entrant. Il a prévenu Chloé et allumé le signal occupé qu'il n'ait pas de visite intempestive.

Yuy ne bouge pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que Chloé vienne avec les deux plateaux repas du souper. Le natté pour ne pas faire trop de bruit a lu le deuxième volume de « _Fleurs captives_ », il lui reste trois ou quatre chapitres.

Le métis émerge lentement, il s'étire puis regarde où il est, avant de se réveiller complètement. Il regarde sa montre.

-« Duo je suis désolé ! » Lâche Heero avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard

-« De quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais être désolé de t'avoir fait travailler au point de t'épuiser de la sorte. » Sourit Maxwell pour vraiment rassurer son ami, même si c'est vrai qu'il se sent coupable de voir l'épuisement du brun.

-« C'est une accumulation, je n'arrive pas à dormir en navette. Le bruit des réacteurs me plonge dans les souvenirs des combats. » Explique Yuy en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

-« Pareil. Alors comment ça va là-bas ? » Questionne de suite plus fébrile le natté, c'est vrai que son « chez lui » lui manque de plus en plus, les nouvelles qu'il a de l'entreprise sont vagues également.

-« Tu sais, je suis resté à la fonderie presque tout le temps. »

-« Oui mais la nuit, Wufei ne t'a pas donné un coup de main ? » S'étonne l'ex-02.

-« Hilde m'a aidé de 16h à 18h après la fermeture, mais elle avait une soirée prévue, elle devait se préparer. » Commence à raconter Heero en s'étirant, il se sent un peu courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans le fauteuil et en position assise.

-« Heero je ne te parle pas de Hilde, mais de Wufei et que faisait Hilde là un samedi ? » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell.

Le métis se lève du fauteuil, il se rend à la table pour ouvrir les plateaux.

-« Viens manger. » Ordonne-t-il en s'asseyant à la place qui est la sienne depuis que son ami peut se lever du lit.

-« Wufei n'était pas à l'entreprise ? » La voix du natté tremble d'angoisse.

-« Si où veux-tu qu'il soit ? » S'étonne Heero de la panique qu'il ressent chez l'ex-02.

Duo reste debout devant le métis, le regard angoissé, attendant une réponse à ses questions muettes.

-« Duo, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le grand amour Wufei et moi, on a seulement tout fait pour ne pas se côtoyer. Je préférais de loin travailler seul qu'avec lui. Je ne voulais pas t'angoisser. » Conclut Yuy en préparant une tartine au fromage.

-« N'empêche ! Quand il a vu que tu travaillais encore et que Hilde partait, il aurait pu la remplacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps ? » Demande le natté en s'asseyant en face du métis.

-« Je crois de l'administratif ! » Répond Heero en commençant à manger ses tartines.

-« Pourquoi éludes-tu la moitié des questions à son sujet ? » Finit par demander Duo se rendant compte que son ami a fait exprès de changer la discussion de sens.

Yuy soupire, avale ce qu'il a en bouche.

-« Wufei n'a pas remplacé Hilde parce qu'il voulait aussi se préparer pour sortir. Il est rentré à 4h du matin. Ce qu'il a fait ? Je n'en sais rien ! » Dit d'un ton sec l'ex-01 en regardant Duo dans les yeux. « J'y suis allé pour t'aider avec ta société pas pour surveiller ton mec. » Clôture-t-il plus calmement en voyant que Duo marque le coup à l'annonce.

-« En un an et demi, on n'a jamais été nul part. Il a refusé toutes les propositions que je lui ai faites ! » Murmure peiné Maxwell en déposant la tartine qu'il allait manger.

-« Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème pour tout remettre sur le portable ? » Questionne le brun après deux minutes de silence.

Maxwell regarde son vis-à-vis puis lui sourit, il n'est pas dupe, il sait très bien pourquoi Heero vient de changer le sens de la discussion. Ils sont sur une pente savonneuse à parler de Wufei. Duo ne sait rien faire pour l'instant, il doit encore être absent trois semaines minimums avant de rentrer. N'empêche qu'il demandera au Chinois ce qu'il a fait si celui-ci ne lui en parle pas de lui-même.

-« Non Heero, ça a été, j'avais prévu mon coup. Fais des photos en suffisance, elle n'aura plus que les mots de passe à remettre en mémoire si je les avais eus, je les aurai remis. J'ai même réinstallé sa messagerie, remis les messages qui étaient dessus, son carnet d'adresse. » Explique le châtain pour que son ami sache ce qu'il a fait sur le portable qu'il devra rendre.

-« Les favoris ? »

-« Aussi, vérifie quand même ! » Propose Maxwell pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vérifie, je n'ai pas vu le contenu de ce portable plus de cinq minutes ! »

Le souper à peine terminé, Duo se lève.

-« Ro' je te raccompagne, il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher pour récupérer de ton week-end de folie. » Taquine le natté.

-« Pour une fois, je vais obtempérer sans rouspéter, sans prolonger. Il est magnifique Heavy Arms. Tu t'attaques à Wing ? » Demande Yuy en passant sa veste.

-« Je le laisse pour la fin, je veux qu'il soit parfait ! » Admet Duo en poussant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour l'appeler.

-« Tu sais qu'ils ont sorti les taurus et les cancers ? »

-« J'aurai bien fait le Tallgueese, DeathScythe Hell, mais ne me parle pas de cancers. A la rigueur le Vayeate et le Mercurius, tu vois ceux qu'on a pilotés. » Avoue Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de l'hôpital.

-« Je vois, à demain Duo ! » Dit Heero en rentrant dans sa voiture.

µµµ

Le lundi 25 septembre AC 198

Dans la matinée, Maxwell téléphone à son entreprise, il tombe sur son amant.

-« Non Duo, tout va bien ici, Heero a fait du bon travail, Hilde prépare la commande, Monsieur Curuzoi vient la chercher demain après-midi finalement. »

-« Ca me rassure. » Admet Duo. Il hésite un peu à continuer, mais il se lance. « C'était bien ta sortie de samedi soir ? »

Le natté se mord la lèvre. Comment va réagir Wufei ?

-« J'ai accompagné Hilde, elle faisait un bowling avec des connaissances. Puis on est allé dans un dancing. Je suis rentré à 4h du matin, mais ça tu le sais sûrement déjà. » Explique froidement Chang.

-« Je suis content que tu ne restes pas tout le temps tout seul ! » Dit Duo, même s'il essaye d'y mettre la voix, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.

-« Tu le penses ? »

-« Bien sûr à part Hilde et Bertrand, tu ne connais pas grand monde, je suis heureux que tu découvres un peu plus L2. » Avoue Maxwell parce que si Wufei apprécie sa colonie, il restera, ce n'est que du boni pour lui.

-« Hilde m'appelle, le travail s'accumule. » Dit le Chinois avant de raccrocher.

Le natté se laisse retomber en arrière sur son coussin, le fossé se creuse de plus en plus entre eux.

µµµ

Dans l'après midi, Sally entre dans la chambre de son patient avec un grand sourire.

-« Prépare tes bagages, tu as une place à Newport dès demain. »

-« Et je sors quand ? » Demande Maxwell en relevant la tête de son montage.

Le médecin perd son sourire.

-« Demain ! Duo. »

-« Non de Newport. » Précise le natté.

-« Dimanche 15 octobre, la navette de 9h du matin. Heero viendra te chercher le samedi 14 octobre, tu passes la nuit chez lui. » Expose la jeune femme en ayant à nouveau un sourire de constater que son patient est toujours sain d'esprit.

-« Merci Sally ! » Dit soulagé le châtain.

-« Bon maintenant tu vas me faire un scanner de contrôle. »

-« Je ne suis pas à jeun ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Pour un IRM ce n'est pas nécessaire. Une infirmière va venir te chercher. Tu attends avant de faire ton paquetage d'avoir fait ton examen. »

-« Tu resteras militaire dans l'âme. » Sourit Maxwell en la regardant.

µµµ

C'est un natté souriant qui accueille Heero et ce dernier peut constater que son ami à déjà presque tout préparé. Les gundams miniatures ont disparu de l'appuie de fenêtre. L'aérosol trône sur son sac.

-« Tu as des ordonnances en suffisance ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Oui, oui, Sally m'a fait un stock. On part quand ? » S'impatiente le châtain.

-« Je viens te chercher à 10h. J'ai un placement de programme à 8h30, je viens de suite après. Tu dois être là pour 14h, c'est à 2h30 de route d'ici. »

-« Si tu savais ce que j'en ai marre de cette chambre. » Avoue en soupirant Duo.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement. Il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas vu Maxwell aussi excité. Il est comme à l'époque où il lui a montré sa fonderie, ses yeux brillent de la même façon.

-« Tu ne pars plus pour une autre prison ? » Demande Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit près de son ami.

-« Si mais elle est à l'air libre. Je n'ai pas le choix autant en prendre mon parti, tu ne crois pas ? » Répond Duo une interrogation dans la voix.

-« Si tu as raison. »

-« Wufei est prévenu, je lui ai donné ma date de retour. » Devant le regard insistant de Yuy, Maxwell continue. « Je ne sais pas Ro', je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer, s'il était heureux ou soulagé. »

-« Il te manque ? » Questionne en détournant les yeux le métis.

-« J'ai envie de le revoir oui, Heero. On s'est quitté presque sur une dispute, j'ai envie de régler nos différents, de remettre les choses à jour, bâtir quelque chose de solide. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre que j'ai oublié de m'imposer. Je me suis perdu dans cette relation, il faut que ça change. »

Duo croit voir un peu de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami, mais c'est tellement fugace qu'il n'en est pas sûr.

-« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'occuper pendant ton repos ? » Demande Yuy en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre, il sait bien qu'il n'est pas naturel, mais il doit s'éloigner un peu.

-« Je crois et puis il doit bien y avoir des magasins à la mer. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis jamais allé. » Avoue le brun en se retournant le visage impassible.

-« Heero ! » Le bleu acier se fixe sur lui dans l'attente de la suite. « Tu t'occupes moins de la puériculture non ? »

-« Non pas tellement, tu es en ordre de priorité c'est tout. Quand tu ne seras pas là, il faudra bien que je m'occupe en soirée ! » Explique Heero.

-« Il n'y a pas un enfant qui t'attend ? » Demande Duo réalisant qu'il ne lui a pas parlé d'un enfant en particulier.

-« Les cas comme Malika sont rares encore une chance. Puis je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. J'essaie de ne plus m'y attacher. Quand ils sont guéris, ils s'en vont, si je m'y attache de trop, la douleur et la séparation est la même. » Explique Yuy avec de la tristesse dans la voix, tout compte fait c'était un bon sujet de discussion il pouvait laisser sortir ses sentiments.

-« Et ton travail pour Sally ? »

-« Elle avait beaucoup de retard en encodage l'année passée, maintenant elle est à jour, j'y vais moins souvent. Elle me sonne pour des cas spéciaux ou si elle est débordée. »

-« Parce qu'avec le temps que tu passes avec moi ! » Avoue penaud le natté.

-« Parce que j'en ai envie. » Rappelle Heero en souriant.

A Suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Trowa, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Le mardi 26 septembre AC 198

Dès qu'il a pu, Duo a fait sa toilette. Il a passé un pantalon et une chemise en jeans. Depuis il attend Heero allongé sur son lit, un livre en main. Tout est rangé dans ses sacs déjà hier soir. Il est plus chargé qu'à son arrivée.

10h vient de sonner au clocher de l'église. Il n'y a toujours pas de métis à l'horizon, il aura sûrement été retenu par son travail.

A 10h30, Maxwell renonce à essayer de finir son livre, son esprit n'accroche pas l'histoire. Il se met debout devant la fenêtre pour tromper son angoisse naissante.

10h35 la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, Duo se retourne.

-« Désolé. » S'excuse Heero en voyant le soulagement apparaître dans les yeux bleus aux reflets améthyste.

-« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

-« Mais tu t'inquiétais. » Souligne Yuy en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Oui, tu es quelqu'un de ponctuelle, qui prévoit le retard possible. » Rappelle le natté pour expliquer la raison de sa panique.

-« Je voulais faire des courses avant de partir et la cliente avant moi ne se décidait pas. » S'excuse une fois de plus le métis.

-« Tout est là avec les papiers de sortie, les papiers d'entrée de l'autre côté. » Dit Duo en empoignant les deux sacs les plus légers.

Yuy se charge du reste.

-« Mon seul regret, c'est que Chloé fait la nuit, je n'ai pas su lui dire au revoir. » Admet Maxwell en passant devant la salle des infirmières.

-« Hn »

-« Ca ne va pas Ro' ? » S'inquiète le natté en ralentissant le pas voyant qu'Heero est un peu à la traîne.

-« Si très bien, même si tu es encore sur Terre, tu vas me manquer. » Répond Yuy.

-« Tu vas avoir du temps pour toi ! » Sourit le châtain pour encourager le métis à sourire aussi.

-« Si on veut. » Lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir rangé tout dans le coffre, le métis se met au volant. Duo s'installe à côté de lui et regarde sa montre.

-« Ne te tracasse pas en moins de trois heures, on y est. On pourra même s'arrêter en route pour manger. » Certifie Yuy en allumant un gps sur le tableau de bord que Maxwell n'avait pas remarqué les autres fois, suivant le regard de son ami, il continue. « Je ne l'utilise que quand je ne sais pas où je vais. J'ai encodé l'adresse tout à l'heure. »

A midi, ils s'arrêtent dans un bar routier. Duo est rassuré de voir qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à septante kilomètres de sa prison au grand air.

Maxwell savoure cette liberté retrouvée.

µµµ

La maison de repos se situe vraiment au bord de la mer. La vue ravit le natté, il a une chambre particulière donnant sur les dunes. Les repas doivent se prendre dans la salle commune. L'infirmière qui les accueille leur fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils déposent tout d'abord les bagages dans la bonne chambre la 212. Il y a une clef pour quand il sera absent et à remettre à l'accueil quand il sort à l'extérieur de la maison de repos.

Au rez de chaussée, il y a la salle à manger, la salle de sport avec piscine et des appareils de musculation. Il y a aussi une salle de loisirs où une télévision trône ainsi qu'une armoire avec des jeux de société. Un grand panneau avec les promenades à faire est installé tout près de la sortie.

-« Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, tu vois. » Sourit Yuy.

-« L'horaire est là. » Dit l'infirmière en les laissant.

-« Repas de 7h à 8h30 – de 12h à 13h – de 18h à 19h. C'est les seules contraintes on dirait. » Dit Maxwell après la lecture du tableau.

-« Les portes de la salle de loisirs ferment à 22h. » Voit le métis.

-« Ca me va tout ça, sourit Duo. On va se promener, j'aurai le temps de vider mes valises quand tu seras parti. »

-« Hn. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell. » Appelle l'infirmière à l'accueil.

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous devez prévenir de l'endroit où vous vous rendez chaque fois que vous quittez l'établissement. » Dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un plan.

-« Tu vois que c'est une prison quand même. » Rit Duo.

-« Nous allons sur la digue pour repérer un hôtel pour moi le week-end et prendre le goûter. » Explique le métis.

-« Bien, c'est pour savoir où chercher, les malaises arrivent parfois. » S'excuse l'infirmière.

-« C'est normal. » Sourit Heero en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A peine dehors, le natté remonte le col de sa veste, enfonce sa casquette sur la tête.

-« Ro', tu ne vas pas faire les trajets tous les week-ends ? »

-« Si Duo, après dieu sait quand on aura la chance de se voir quand tu seras sur L2. » Admet le brun en marchant près de son ami.

-« Pour les prochains examens en août. » Sourit le natté.

-« C'est loin, j'apprécie ta compagnie, je ne vais pas faire dix heures de navette tous les week-ends pour passer du temps avec toi. » Argumente Heero.

-« Mais cinq heures de voiture ne te gêne pas, on dirait. Fais à ta guise de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse têtu. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je crois que tu ne te doutes même pas à quel point je peux être têtu quand je veux quelque chose. » Sourit Yuy avant de soulever les sourcils.

-« Je préfère ne pas savoir. » Avoue Maxwell tout en regardant les devantures des magasins.

Il y a déjà au moins une demi-heure qu'ils se promènent. Le vent ralentit leur marche.

-« Je ne vois pas d'hôtels. Constate le natté. Il n'y a que des magasins. »

-« On ne cherche pas comme il faut. » Dit Heero en désignant une terrasse couverte d'un restaurant. Ils s'y installent, le garçon arrive rapidement. « Deux cafés ! Il y a un hôtel sur la digue ? » Demande le métis.

-« Non, aucun sur la digue ou au environ. » Répond le jeune homme avant d'aller chercher la commande.

-« Voilà, tu es fixé. Tu vas rester chez toi le week-end. » Dit le natté de la malice dans le regard.

-« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, même si je dois dormir dans ma voiture, on ne m'empêchera pas de venir. » Affirme Heero.

Ca fait encore plus sourire Maxwell, puis il lâche.

-« Pauvre futur copain ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiète un peu Yuy.

-« Quand je vois l'énergie que tu es capable de déplacer ! Il va se sentir envahi quand tu vas partir en chasse. » Explique le natté toujours un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-« Je t'envahis ? » Panique le métis.

-« Non. »

Le garçon revient avec les cafés. Heero paie puis demande.

-« Quand on veut passer juste un week-end ici, comment est-ce qu'on fait s'il n'y a pas d'hôtels ? »

-« Vous voyez l'aubette à journaux ? Il a un réseau d'appartement louable à la nuitée, nourriture et linge compris. Ce n'est pas très bon marché, mais il y a le choix. Il peut vous proposer chez certains habitants aussi. » Répond le garçon en rangeant l'argent dans son portefeuille de service.

-« Merci ! »

-« De rien. » Lâche le serveur en partant vers le restaurant.

Le métis se tourne vers le natté, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres avant de lui tirer la langue. Duo éclate de rire.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir faire ça ! »

-« Pouvoir rester avec toi le week-end, je venais à le voir comme un défi à réussir. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! » Admet le brun avec conviction.

-« Tu as pris des cours auprès de Relena. » Rit toujours le châtain.

-« J'espère ne pas être aussi pompant qu'elle. » Soupire Yuy avant de devenir plus sérieux, parce que ça l'ennuierait vraiment de devenir comme la blonde.

-« Le jour où tu m'ennuies, je te le dis. Ca avance avec ton futur ? » Questionne tout d'un coup Duo en buvant un peu de son café chaud, les mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer.

-« Je crois bien. Il y a de plus en plus de distance avec son compagnon. » Répond le métis sans trop se mouiller, mais c'était ce que lui a avoué Duo.

-« Tu ne te mets pas entre eux ? » S'indigne Maxwell parce que si c'était le cas, Heero baissait dans son estime.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin, son copain se débrouille bien tout seul pour le rendre malheureux. »

-« Tant mieux, ça m'aurait déçu de toi. N'empêche que je me demande comment et quand tu le vois. Comment tu sais tout ça sur son couple ? » Dit intrigué le natté en reposant sa tasse vide.

-« Je suis une connaissance des deux, je les ai vu vivre depuis je suis rassuré. »

-« Tu me diras qui c'est ? » Demande le châtain en se levant puisque Heero a aussi fini son café.

-« Bien sûr que je te le dirais. Tu as l'air pressé que je réserve pour les deux week-ends à venir ! » Constate Yuy en voyant que c'est vers l'aubette que se dirige son ami.

Le brun obtient une chambre d'hôte à deux rues de la maison de repos. Ils vont manger une crêpe avant de prendre la direction de la pension de Duo. En retournant vers la chambre du natté, le métis s'arrête à sa voiture et prend un sac sur la banquette arrière.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Maxwell en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre pour ouvrir ses bagages.

-« Pour toi ! » Dit simplement le métis.

L'ex-02 s'arrête en disant d'un ton sec.

-« Je ne veux plus de cadeaux de ta part. »

-« Ce n'est pas un présent. Je les ai achetés avec de l'argent qui te revient. La cliente du pc était tellement contente de tout retrouver à sa place sur son portable qu'elle a laissé un pourboire de trente crédits pour le technicien donc toi. J'ai été te chercher les deux maquettes que tu voulais. » Explique l'ex-01 sans se démonter du ton qu'a employé son ami.

-« Et si j'avais voulu l'argent ? » Questionne le natté sans bouger du couloir le regard toujours un rien courroucé.

-« J'aurai peut-être pu te demander ce que tu voulais. Mais il ne te reste qu'une maquette commencée et une encore dans sa boîte. Tu risques de t'ennuyer. » Justifie le métis.

-« Tu as raison mais tu aurais pu demander. » Rajoute le châtain en reprenant sa marche.

Déballer c'est une partie de plaisir qu'ils font à deux. Duo est ravi de voir que son lit n'a rien d'un lit d'hôpital, même s'il y a tout le matériel médical au mur. Maxwell dépose son aérosol sur la table de nuit. Il laisse les gundams faits dans leur boîte, mais sort les boîtes à faire. Alors que le métis prépare le coin salle de bain. Quand tout est fini, Yuy se prépare à rentrer chez lui avant que le souper n'ait lieu.

-« Heero ! » Interpelle l'ex-02 en finissant de sortir des choses pour aménager sa chambre.

-« Hn ! » Lâche le brun en relevant la tête.

-« Tu me le présenteras ton futur ? » Questionne le natté parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de connaître la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de son ami, il devait avoir des qualités pour qu'il s'accroche à lui comme ça.

-« Bien sûr dès qu'on sera ensemble. » Dit sérieusement Heero. Ce serait difficile de ne pas lui présenter réalise-t-il.

Duo se laisse encore un moment de réflexion avant de reprendre.

-« J'espère que tu seras heureux à ce moment là ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de raisons que je ne le sois pas. J'espère que lui le sera ! » Ajoute Yuy parce que ça le tracassait quand même un peu.

-« Il serait bien difficile. Tu l'as attendu patiemment et sagement. Enfin ça je ne sais pas. » Rit Duo.

-« Sagement aussi, je veux qu'il soit le premier et j'espère le dernier. » Complète Yuy en rougissant légèrement au sujet abordé.

-« Moi je te dis qu'il a de la chance et que s'il ne le voit pas, c'est un con, alors tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. » Lâche Maxwell en s'énervant presque.

-« Je lui dirai. » Sourit Heero, quoi qu'il avait eu envie de dire je te le rappellerais.

Le métis ouvre la porte pour partir, puis la referme.

-« Ton linge sale ! »

-« J'ai vu un lavoir. » Sourit le natté.

-« Donne, je te l'avais promis puis comme ça j'ai une excuse pour revenir. » Argumente le brun en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Maxwell croise ses bras sur son torse.

-« Comme ça tu dois avoir une excuse pour venir me voir ! » Fait-il semblant de se fâcher.

-« Non, mais c'est mieux, voit que Relena veut m'inviter quelque part. Tu ne vas pas courir tout nu, je dois te ramener tes affaires. » Sourit le métis en sachant qu'il a un argument de taille là.

-« Pour te protéger de Relena, je suis prêt à tout ! » Rigole Duo en lui tendant une valise avec son linge sale.

-« A samedi, repose-toi et profite pour vivre un peu ! »

-« A samedi. »

µµµ

Pour Maxwell la vie prend une tournure moins sereine, plus de visite journalière du métis. Les coups de téléphone de Wufei sont toujours pour le travail. S'il a le temps de se promener, de se reposer, de s'occuper de ses maquettes pour lui les journées passent lentement.

Le vendredi 29 septembre AC 198

Le natté a une panne d'oreiller, c'est la première fois qu'il descend si juste, il est presque 8h15. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de faire sa toilette. Il n'a pas du tout envie de sauter un repas. C'est déjà le seul moment où le temps passe plus vite.

La salle du repas est remplie. En descendant les autres jours, à 7h tapante, la salle est quasi vide. De peur de ne pas avoir le temps de manger, Duo demande aux autres convives dès qu'il trouve la première chaise vide s'il peut s'asseoir.

-« Assieds-toi Duo. » Répond un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-« On se connaît ! » S'étonne le châtain en s'installant tout en prenant un croissant dans le plat au centre de la table.

Une dame lui remplit déjà sa tasse de café.

-« Merci ! » Remercie Maxwell avant de se retourner vers la première personne.

Un homme qui a les traits tirés, très maigre, les joues creuses, des yeux bleus, un nez aquilin.

-« Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu as oublié celui qui t'a appris énormément de choses. » Raille-t-il en souriant.

-« Pedro ! » Murmure les yeux exorbités l'ex-02.

-« Lui-même. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » S'étonne le natté qui en oublie de manger.

-« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » Répond l'homme qui le regarde un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Opération du poumon. » Répond simplement Duo en trempant son croissant dans son café.

L'infirmière vient apporter les médicaments de Maxwell, alors que la dame qui lui a servi le café dit.

-« Oh mon dieu si jeune ! »

-« Gundanium ? » Demande Pedro.

-« Oui et toi ? » Avoue le natté.

-« Même chose, plus rien à faire, alors je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste. Sank paie. » Sourit l'homme dévoilant des dents gâtées.

µµµ

Au moins maintenant Duo a quelqu'un avec qui il peut parler, pas qu'il n'ait pas de conversations, mais son caractère social n'est qu'une couverture, il ne se lie pas si facilement que ça.

Pedro est vraiment en phase terminale, il n'a plus beaucoup de force, il passe son temps sur la terrasse à regarder la mer et a observer les allées et venues des pensionnaires.

Après le souper, l'homme vient frapper à la porte de la chambre du natté.

-« Toujours aussi solitaire, déjà avec G il fallait te chercher pour te trouver en dehors de ton horaire de travail. » Dit Pedro en entrant dans la chambre de l'ex-02. Voyant la maquette du Wing en construction. « Tu as toujours aimé travailler avec tes mains et tu es toujours aussi doué. »

-« Disons que me cacher, me permettais de préserver mon cul de certains qui n'étaient pas aussi gentil que toi. Une fois sous ta protection, ça été mieux. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas régler tous les problèmes à ma place. »

Tout en travaillant, Maxwell répond aux questions de Pedro, enfin il répond un minimum. Il préfère de loin parler de son entreprise. L'aîné des ex-Sweeper lui raconte qu'à la fin de la guerre, il a travaillé également dans une entreprise de recyclage jusqu'au jour où il a reçu la convocation du docteur Po et découvert pourquoi il se sentait de plus en plus faible et fatigué.

-« J'ai fait une chimio de trois mois qui n'a servi à rien. Ca continuait à évoluer, alors plutôt que d'être malade comme un chien tout le temps, je préfère profiter du temps qu'il me reste. » Conclut son histoire l'homme assis en face de Maxwell pour le regarder travailler.

-« Surtout quand tout est payé ! » Sourit le natté avant de prendre deux autres pièces pour les coller.

-« Tu as quelqu'un ? » Demande en fin de soirée Pedro.

-« Oui, c'est lui qui fait tourner ma boîte pour l'instant. » Avoue le châtain puisque de toute façon il ne rencontrerait sûrement jamais Wufei et quelqu'un ce n'était pas le nommé.

-« Je suis content au moins tu n'es pas seul dans l'épreuve. »

Duo a bien compris l'allusion, Pedro l'est.

µµµ

Le samedi 30 septembre AC 198

A 10h tapante, Heero pousse la porte de la maison de repos, il prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième et se rend à la chambre 212. Il frappe, descend la clenche après un moment d'attente. La porte est fermée à clef.

Un petit soupir s'échappe des lèvres du métis, il redescend vérifier à la salle de sport s'il n'est pas là, puis il se rend à la salle commune. Il n'y a pas de Maxwell.

Il se rend sur la terrasse, à part un homme, personne. Yuy décide de se rendre à l'accueil juste à côté.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, s'il vous plait ! »

-« Chambre 212. » Dit l'infirmière après avoir consulté le listing.

-« Il n'y est pas ! » Précise le brun.

-« Duo participe à la promenade du matin, il sera de retour pour midi. » Répond l'homme de la terrasse.

-« La promenade vient de partir sur la plage, vous pouvez les rattraper. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Merci. Je peux vous laisser sa valise ? » Demande Heero à l'infirmière.

-« Bien sûr. Ils partaient sur la gauche aujourd'hui. » Répond l'infirmière en prenant la valise.

Arrivé sur la plage, le métis repère le groupe qui marche lentement. Le brun enlève ses chaussures, attache les lacets ensemble, les met autour de son cou et part d'un bon pas. En moins de cinq minutes, il arrive à la hauteur de Duo qui aide une dame d'une soixantaine d'année à marcher.

Un sourire radieux du natté l'accueille.

-« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! » Déclare Maxwell toujours la main sous le coude de la dame.

-« Je venais toujours à 10h. » Rappelle Yuy en saluant de la tête la voisine de son ami.

-« Tu n'avais pas 2h30 de route à faire. Je t'ai réservé un repas de midi, comme on pouvait le faire. » Précise le châtain.

-« Oh ! On aura deux beaux jeunes hommes à notre table. » Sourit la dame.

-« Oui Caroline, mais il faudra manger, vous forcer un peu. » Répond le natté avec tendresse.

Depuis le déjeuner où Duo avait été en retard, il a pris l'habitude de prendre ses repas à la même table avec les mêmes personnes et créer des liens. Tous les jours à tous les repas, il retrouve Pedro et Caroline.

La promenade de deux kilomètres se fait aux pas de sénateur.

Heero voit de ses yeux ce que le natté lui raconte dans ses mails, les dunes, les petites maisons pour se changer. Après la promenade, le repas est apprécié de tous. Pedro n'arrête pas de dévisager Yuy sans jamais poser de questions. Dans son attitude, le métis a vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à Trowa.

-« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? » Finit par demander Yuy pour tromper son angoisse naissante quand ils ne sont plus que deux à la table.

Pedro et Caroline viennent de partir à la sieste. Eux restent pour à boire une tasse de café.

-« A la même cadence que toi. Quatre a promis de passer avec Dorothy mercredi prochain. Trowa va essayer de passer la semaine d'après. » Répond en souriant Maxwell à l'idée d'avoir de la visite durant la semaine.

-« C'est bien ! Ca va te casser la semaine. » Approuve Heero, heureux que ses amis y aient pensé sans son intervention cette fois.

µµµ

Le temps passe lentement pour Duo en dehors des week-ends qu'il attend avec impatience. Tous les matins, il participe à la promenade, puis il abandonne les activités du groupe. Le natté préfère de loin ses activités personnelles, il a enfin réussi à finir les cinq volumes de « _Fleurs captives_ » que lui a offert Heero.

Maxwell a fini également les maquettes pour ses amis.

µµµ

Le mercredi 4 octobre AC 198

Quatre reçoit son Sandrock quand il vient lui rendre visite, il arrive avec Dorothy juste un peu avant midi. Duo a réservé une table pour eux trois pour pouvoir manger en toute tranquillité dans un coin du restaurant. Winner étant plus connu que Heero, le couple avaient demandé par mail si c'était faisable et ça avait été accordé sans trop de problèmes.

Le blond est ravi et émerveillé, il regarde sa maquette avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Dorothy avoue au natté que le jeune homme en rêvait depuis qu'il avait vu le mini DeathScythe d'avoir une reproduction du sien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir et que cette représentation compterait pour lui bien plus que des centaines de millions, surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait faite.

Duo fait, ce jour là, deux longues promenades. Les deux blonds voulaient profiter de l'air pur, eux qui en ont si peu l'occasion.

Pedro est ravi de voir son protégé si bien entouré. Faire un voyage de trois heures de navette et deux heures de route pour une simple visite. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il regarde les trois jeunes gens partir dans la direction de la promenade du matin qui se faisait dos au vent.

µµµ

Le reste de la semaine Duo a fini aussi son aquarium. Toutes ses activités d'après-midi, il les fait seul ou avec Pedro qui vient le rejoindre une fois qu'il a fini sa sieste.

Trowa reçu son Heavy Arms, le mercredi 11 octobre. Le brun-roux est tout aussi heureux même s'il est moins expansif. Le cirque se rendait à Bruxelles, alors Bloom avait fait le crochet pour voir son ami une fois en dehors d'un hôpital, ensemble ils partent faire une longue promenade sur la digue, avant que Trowa ne reprenne la route pour aider à monter le chapiteau.

µµµ

Maxwell attend les week-ends avec impatience, même si le métis se conforme aux habitudes du natté, faisant les promenades avec le groupe, mangeant à table avec les pensionnaires et restant avec son ami pendant ses activités de l'après-midi.

Heero revient tous les samedis à 10h tapante avec le linge propre et parfois un petit cadeau comme un livret de mots croisés, que le natté fait en semaine avec Pedro ou bien il amene un livre qu'il veut que Duo lise pour en discuter.

Mais ces deux jours passent toujours trop vite en discussions, soit à deux, soit à trois quand Pedro se joint à eux, ce qui ne dérange pas du tout le métis, il estime l'homme pour avoir protégé son ami durant son enfance.

µµµ

Le samedi 14 octobre AC 198

Un peu avant 10h, Heero pousse la porte de la maison de repos. Il voit Duo venir à lui avec un grand sourire.

-« Impatient de rentrer ? » Demande Yuy.

-« On partira cette après-midi, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai promis à Caroline une dernière promenade et de manger une dernière fois avec Pedro. » Dit Maxwell en bougeant sur ses pieds parce qu'il change peut-être les projets du métis.

-« Non, ça ne me gêne pas, si tu rates la navette de 14h, je suis sûr de te garder une nuit de plus. » Sourit ironiquement le brun.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche d'étonnement avant de s'énerver.

-« Il y avait une navette à 14h ? Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé? Je suis impatient de rentrer, vous ne le comprenez pas ? »

-« Et que j'ai envie de te garder un maximum, parce que je ne sais pas quand on se reverra, tu ne le comprends pas ! » Répond simplement Yuy.

Caroline arrive en trottinant.

-« Duo, Duo, oh ! Heero, allez venez la promenade va partir. »

Le programme fut respecté à la lettre au moment du départ, Pedro sert le natté dans ses bras.

-« Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir ce que tu es devenu. » Lui dit à l'oreille l'ex-Sweeper.

-« Je t'enverrai du courrier. » Répond Duo.

Heero attend un peu en retrait, quand Maxwell s'assied dans la voiture, le métis fait le tour pour prendre le volant.

-« Prends soin de lui. » Murmure Pedro quand le brun passe près de lui.

Alors que la voiture s'éloigne, le natté regarde en arrière.

-« Il va être à nouveau seul. » Soupire l'ex-02.

-« Je peux venir le voir de temps en temps si tu veux ! » Propose Heero en sortant du parking de la maison de repos.

-« Ro' tu n'as pas à faire ça ? Pense à toi maintenant que je vais être parti, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de ton futur. »

-« Je vais surtout avoir trop de temps pour moi ! » Murmure tristement le métis.

Sur le trajet du retour, Duo ne pense pratiquement qu'à rentrer. Il ne parle que de Wufei, de ce qu'il veut construire, des changements qu'il veut faire.

Bizarrement Heero trouve que ça ressemble fort à la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux. Néanmoins, il ne le dit pas il l'écoute sans rien dire, même si son coeur se gonfle de plus en plus de tristesse.

µµµ

Le dimanche 15 octobre AC 198

C'est donc le cœur léger que Maxwell prend la navette pour L2. Par contre, Yuy rentre dans son appartement le cœur lourd. Toutes les tentatives pour attirer Duo n'ont rien données.

Poussant la porte de son appartement, Heero se rend directement dans la chambre que le natté a occupée l'espace d'une nuit pour respirer l'odeur qu'il a laissée sur l'oreiller.

Sur le lit trône le Wing, une enveloppe devant la miniature. Heero l'ouvre.

_Te le donner en main propre, je n'aurai pas su sans pleurer._

_Merci c'est à toi que je dois le plus, j'ai parfois l'impression que sans ton amitié, je ne traverserais pas tout ça._

_La douleur s'oublie peut-être, mais pas la personne qui l'a estompé._

_Ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_J'espère qu'il te plait, j'y ai mis toute mon amitié_

_D. Maxwell._

Le métis prend le Wing et sourit, c'était sûrement le plus réussi.

A Suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Le dimanche 15 octobre AC 198

Il est 14h30 quand Duo pousse la porte de sa maison, alors qu'il allait crier que c'était lui, il s'étonne de voir deux valises dans le hall.

Il se rend donc dans le salon après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la cuisine puisque la buanderie se situe tout près.

-« On a eu de la visite ? » Demande le natté.

Le Chinois descend le livre qu'il lit pour regarder l'ex-02.

-« Non, c'est moi qui pars ! Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser un mot. »

Maxwell avale sa salive difficilement.

-« Tu pars, mais pour où ? » Murmure le châtain, tous ses beaux projets tombent à l'eau, sa vie est en train de s'écrouler en cet instant.

-« Sur le satellite Preventer, je me suis fait engager, je commence lundi. Le comptable est au courant. J'ai fait mon préavis d'une semaine. Pour ne pas te laisser dans l'ennui, j'ai engagé Vansbider. Il commence lundi avec un intérimaire. » Explique posément Chang comme s'il quittait un ami et non son compagnon.

-« Pourquoi un intérimaire ? » Questionne encore plus surpris Duo en restant stoïque, trop abattu par les nouvelles qu'il est en train d'assimiler.

-« Hilde part avec moi. » Avoue plus bas Wufei se sentant coupable pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du natté.

Maxwell marque le coup et se laisse tomber dans le divan près du Chinois. Il ne dit rien, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Pourtant son amant n'a pas fini.

-« On prend la navette cargo de 18h. Donc j'ai engagé Vansbider puisque tu avais toujours dit que si un contrat se créait, c'était pour lui. Le deuxième je te laisse le tester. Je suis allé chercher le facturier chez le comptable mais je n'ai rien rangé, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement envie de vérifier. » Admet Wufei sachant que de toute façon Maxwell repassait souvent derrière ses ouvriers.

-« Merci » Murmure Duo qu'il regrette directement mais c'était trop tard.

-« Les commandes à faire sont sur un tas, j'ai classé le mieux que je pouvais, mais si tu as besoin d'explications, n'hésite pas à me sonner. » Continue sur le même ton Chang, c'était pour lui plus une passation de pouvoir qu'autre chose.

-« Hilde est chez elle ? » Interrompt le natté ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre son ex-amant.

-« Oui, nous avons rendez-vous à 17h30 au port spatial. »

Maxwell se lève en disant.

-« Il faut que je lui parle ! »

La main du Chinois attrape le poignet de Maxwell.

-« Je ne lui ai rien dit pour nous. » Supplie presque Wufei.

D'un geste rageur, l'ex-02 se libère.

-« Tu ne crois pas que je le sais. M'aimer a toujours été pour toi une maladie honteuse. »

Duo s'en va en claquant la porte, il a une envie folle de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais il va déjà se retrouver seul, s'il tombe malade ou se blesse, ce serait la fin de sa société.

Après avoir couru deux cent mètres, il ralentit le rythme. Il ne veut pas non plus avoir l'air d'un dément en arrivant chez Hilde. Il doit se calmer.

µµµ

Le natté frappe à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, quand elle ouvre il voit bien qu'elle est mal dans sa peau.

-« Entre, je me doutais que tu viendrais quand Wufei t'aurait prévenu. » Dit la brune en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer et elle lui montre le salon.

-« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que l'armée te manquait. » Attaque Maxwell tout en se dirigeant vers le divan.

-« L'armée ne me manque pas, j'ai juste envie d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. Lui faire régner la justice lui manque. » Admet Hilde en se tordant un peu les mains.

-« Tu ne crois pas que vous êtes un peu rapide, il n'y avait encore rien entre vous avant que je ne parte ? » Argumente Duo en espérant ne pas entendre que Wufei avait eu une double vie.

-« Je sais Duo ! Mais j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Wufei. Depuis le début, depuis son entrée dans la société, on s'est encore rapproché quand on est parti en vacances en août. Un moment, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, donc je n'allais pas draguer ton mec. Mais quand il a été seul durant ton hospitalisation, je l'ai invité plusieurs fois en toute amitié. Et là, je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur. Il m'a dit que vous étiez juste amis. » Raconte frénétiquement la jeune femme, les joues un peu rougies par l'émotion.

Maxwell marque le coup, il ferme les yeux, respire profondément. Hilde n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, elle continue sur le même rythme.

-« Au début, j'ai voulu plus, mais il m'a assuré qu'il voulait m'épouser avant de me mettre dans son lit. »

-« Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais plus vierge ? » Coupe le natté en dernier recours même s'il sait très bien qu'il se bagarre pour l'instant contre un mur, que tout s'est joué en son absence.

-« Bien sûr, mais il m'a dit que faire l'amour était la conclusion d'un couple et que couple voulait dire mariage. Tu te rends compte, Duo ! Jamais un homme ne m'avait traité comme ça, avec autant de respect. Si tu savais comme il peut-être tendre dans ses gestes. » Continue surexcitée la brune.

-« Il n'en a pas l'air pourtant. » Ironise Maxwell blessé au plus haut point de n'avoir jamais eu de tendresse lui.

-« On a passé la journée d'hier à tout arranger pour que tu n'aies pas une montagne de choses à faire. Tout est classé, j'ai mis des post-it pour t'expliquer. » Ajoute plus professionnelle la jeune femme.

-« Merci. Tu es sûr de toi alors ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Oui ! »

Duo se lève pour partir puis dit d'un coup.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu quand vous avez pris votre décision et avoir fait tout ça dans mon dos ? » Demande-t-il car il avait besoin de savoir les raisons de leurs attitudes, surtout celles de Hilde.

-« Je voulais mais Wufei m'a convaincu. De toute façon tu ne savais pas rentrer et rien changer. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour rester le plus longtemps possible, attendre ton retour. Et ne pas gâcher ton repos. Devant ce qui t'attendait autant ne pas te tracasser avant l'heure. » Explique Hilde en étant tout de même dans ses petits souliers.

Elle sait très bien que c'est les explications de Wufei qu'elle donnait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Elle a justement voulu réparer en allégeant le travail de retour de son ami.

Maxwell s'avance et prend la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! »

-« Depuis trois semaines, je vis un conte de fée Duo ! Depuis le temps que je l'aime, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on serait ensemble et on va se marier, avoir des enfants. » Lâche d'une voix pétillante Hilde.

-« Il y a trois semaines que vous sortez ensemble ? » Demande Duo pour bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-« Oui, le jour où Heero est venu, je me suis jetée à l'eau et j'ai été récompensée. Il m'a dit qu'il partageait mes sentiments depuis les vacances. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, qu'il ne savait pas courtiser et m'a remercié d'avoir fait le premier pas. » Raconte la jeune femme des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

La brune regarde sa montre, il est 16h30 passé.

-« Duo ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de quitter mon appartement. »

-« Et tes poissons ? » Questionne le natté en voyant que l'aquarium n'a pas été préparé.

-« Le nouveau locataire arrive dans deux jours, j'espère qu'il en prendra bien soin. » Dit un peu tristement Hilde en passant sa main sur le bocal.

-« Laisse-lui un mot que s'il n'en veut pas, je viendrais les chercher. » Soupire Maxwell constatant que la jeune femme laissait vraiment tout son passé pour suivre Wufei.

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Hilde, Duo quitte l'appartement. Ses pas lui semblent lourds, pourtant il avance comme il a toujours marché, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment où il se rend. Il sait qu'il prend des risques à être dans cet état là pour circuler dans son quartier. Néanmoins, il n'arrive pas à empêcher ses pensées de revenir à la surface pour avoir un regard froid et déterminé.

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait lui, si le Chinois lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas heureux dans sa société ? Il n'en est pas sûr ! Sa société c'est sa fierté, sa raison de garder la tête haute, son projet depuis des années, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas abandonnée. Oui, Wufei serait certainement plus heureux avec elle.

Maxwell s'en veut de ne pas avoir su rendre Chang heureux. Et surtout de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était malheureux avec lui, de ne pas avoir vu les messages que son amant lui avait envoyés.

Duo rassemble le puzzle de tous les éléments que Wufei lui a adressés depuis plusieurs mois. Oui, il le savait depuis un moment que c'était fini entre eux, mais il avait voulu s'accrocher à une chimère, des rêves égoïstes et de pacotilles. Il voulait croire qu'il pouvait encore être heureux ensemble, que lui Duo pourrait rentre Wufei heureux.

Ses pas finissent pas le ramener chez lui au moment où Duo glisse la clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre sur le Chinois. Ce dernier regarde sa montre pour voir s'il peut se permettre une petite discussion.

-« Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'on se quitte comme ça ! » Sourit Chang.

-« Je ne lui ai rien dit. » Agresse Maxwell en poussant Wufei dans la maison, refermant la porte sur eux pour pouvoir discuter à l'intérieur et non sur le pas de la porte.

La rage du natté s'est reportée sur le Chinois.

-« Je le sais, tu ne lui aurais pas fait du mal ! » Certifie Wufei sans se démonter devant l'air furieux du châtain.

-« Tu étais amoureux de Hilde et tu me faisais l'amour, tu crois que je me sens comment ? » Crie Le natté.

-« Quand je l'ai embrassé la première fois, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Duo, je n'ai voulu te donner que ce que tu voulais en réparation de ce que tu avais fait pour moi. » Répond calmement le Chinois.

Maxwell montre la porte d'un mouvement rageur.

-« Hors de ma vue ! » Vocifère-t-il.

Wufei dehors, Duo claque la porte du magasin et s'adosse dessus, il ferme les yeux, retient les larmes qui arrivent.

A travers la porte il entend.

-« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je me suis trompé. »

Puis plus rien.

Le natté glisse lentement vers le sol.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il est resté comme ça. Ce qui le sort de sa torpeur, c'est son Gsm qui sonne dans la poche de sa veste. Il décroche mécaniquement.

-« Duo ! Tu es arrivé chez toi ? Ca fait des heures que j'attends ton sms pour me prévenir que tu es bien arrivé. » S'inquiète Heero au bout du fil.

-« Je t'ai oublié, désolé. »

-« Pas de problème, sûrement trop pris dans les joies des retrouvailles. » Sourit Yuy heureux d'entendre la voix de son ami.

-« Oui c'est ça ! Heero je suis fatigué, ça m'a épuisé ce voyage, je t'envoie un mail demain. » Argumente Maxwell, ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge.

-« Dors bien ! » Dit le métis en coupant la communication.

Le châtain se relève et commence à parcourir la maison. Il va enlever toute trace de son amant, jeter tout ce qui lui appartenait.

Maxwell circule dans les pièces, cependant il doit le constater, plus rien ne donne l'impression qu'ils ont vécu à deux pendant presque deux ans dans cette maison. Tout ce que posséde le Chinois, qu'il a acheté pour lui a disparu. La maison est propre comme un sou neuf.

Le châtain qui aurait voulu faire table rase du passé, faire le deuil de cette relation en nettoyant l'habitation de la présence de son ex-amant, doit se rendre à l'évidence, Wufei a fait la même chose, même les draps ont été changés, sont lavés et sèchent dans la buanderie, de nouveaux sont sur le lit.

Arrivé à l'entreprise, là il reste une présence. Sur son bureau, il y a des notes, son écriture. Dans une impulsion, il ramasse le tout et veut le jeter à travers la pièce mais il se retient, ça ne sert à rien de se donner du travail supplémentaire. Il va déjà en avoir de trop. Lui qui ne peut pas encore forcer comme avant, va se retrouver avec un seul élément qu'il sait compétant. Ce n'est pas évident de trouver de la main d'œuvre de qualité.

Duo regarde l'horloge du bureau, il est 20h. Il ferait bien de s'activer, de défaire ses bagages, de se préparer à souper. Son regard accroche la clef de la maison et de l'entrepôt avec le porte-clef que Duo a fabriqué pour Wufei avec un morceau de ferraille, la balance de la justice. Ca lui arrache un soupir de voir que ça il ne l'a pas pris.

Le natté dépose tout le linge sale dans le panier près de la machine, remonte avec le linge sec et celui propre qu'Heero lui a rendu pour tout remettre directement en place.

Quand il ouvre sa valise et voit le Shenlong, Duo retient son souffle. Il passe ses doigts sur le petit gundam et le dépose sur l'étagère avec le DeathScythe, le Vayeate et le Mercurius. Heero lui a ramené un exemplaire du Sandrock, d'Heavy Arms et du Wing en kit comme il lui a demandé. Il finirait la collection, il aurait le temps maintenant en soirée, comme les week-ends.

Sa vie lui semble vide, il ne lui reste que son travail, seulement son travail. Maintenant il se rend compte après avoir perdu Wufei que Hilde a opté pour la bonne solution.

µµµ

Lundi 16 octobre AC 198

Au matin, Maxwell prend à part Vansbider pour mettre les choses au clair.

-« Wufei et Hilde ne travaillent plus ici, tu te retrouves être celui qui a le plus d'expérience. Je sors d'opération, je ne peux pas encore tout faire de la même façon, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de sûr Bertrand ! »

-« Pas de problème, patron. Je surveillerai l'écolage du nouveau. » Rassure immédiatement le jeune homme.

-« Si tu as un problème avec lui, tu le dis, je veux une équipe soudée, tu es son supérieur. » Affirme le natté.

-« Bien patron ! »

-« Dernière chose, j'ai une grosse commande à honorer, je dois faire des pièces en fonderie, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main. Je compte ferme ce samedi, mais physiquement je sais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup. » Avoue le châtain en se grattant le crâne, ça lui en coûtait de devoir le dire.

-« Pas de problème patron, je préviendrais ma femme. » Sourit l'ouvrier en chef.

-« Une journée que tu récupéreras, je ne sais pas te la payer comme je viens de perdre mon colocataire, j'ai plus de frais. »

-« Ne vous tracassez pas, patron. Je le garde pour la fête des parents en janvier. D'ici là vous aurez repris du poil de la bête et je pourrais le prendre. »

-« Merci Bertrand et c'est « tu », s'il te plait. »

Duo accompagne l'ouvrier pour expliquer le travail au nouveau, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond les cheveux courts coiffés en hérisson. Il a aussi les yeux bleu-vert, un nez trapu. Il fait 1mètre 65, il a donc cinq centimètres de moins que le natté. Il répond au nom de Gaétan Pions.

Maxwell travaille avec les deux ouvriers toute la matinée, puis sentant qu'il a présumé de ses forces, il laisse les jeunes gens continuer à préparer les commandes. Pendant ce temps là, il regarde ce qu'à fait Wufei et Hilde pendant son absence. Il vérifie les commandes et remet son stock à jour en encodant tous les papiers sur lesquelles le Chinois a noté que c'est des pièces démontées. Puis il veut reprendre toutes les commandes une à une pour enlever les pièces de son stock pour en faire la balance entre les pièces ajoutées et retirées. Mais il se trouve devant un problème, le facturier du mois de septembre est chez son comptable.

-« Purée, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas devoir refaire mon inventaire. » Rage l'ex-02, Wufei lui ayant laissé un mot pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps pour les encoder.

Bertrand arrive avec une commande à ce moment là. Il a coché tous ce qu'il a mis sur le bon de commande, mais il n'a pas encore appris à faire les factures.

-« Un problème patron ? »

-« Je ne sais pas remettre mon stock à jour, il me manque le travail de trois semaines, c'est chez le comptable. »

-« Tu le feras quand ça reviendra ! » Propose Vansbider ne voyant pas trop d'où peut provenir le problème qui abat tellement son employeur.

-« Oui mais en regardant dans mon stock, on ne va pas savoir si on a la pièce ou si on doit démonter. » Explique Duo.

-« Mais bien en regardant dans les étagères. » Rétorque Bertrand, ça lui semble logique à lui, c'est ça qu'il aurait fait plutôt que de regarder dans un fichier d'ordinateur.

-« Je voulais voir quelles pièces en plus on aurait pu couler samedi. » Argumente le natté.

-« Regarde dans les étagères, tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est le plus utilisé. »

-« Merci Bertrand, je ne suis pas encore au point on dirait ! » Sourit le natté en mettant un claque sur l'épaule de son ouvrier en chef.

Le châtain se dit qu'il regardera ce qui lui manque comme pièces vendredi après-midi, pour l'instant, il lui reste à se remettre à jour avec les factures du mois d'octobre.

µµµ

En s'abrutissant de travail aussi bien dans l'entreprise que dans sa maison qu'il modifie et repeint, Maxwell n'a pas le temps de penser à sa vie privée. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il n'a plus rien à faire et à modifier. Le plus dur pour le châtain c'est le dimanche, il ne peut pas le passer à dormir et il arrive un moment où il n'a plus rien à faire, même s'il s'occupe de son linge et du ménage ce jour là.

Duo garde également des contacts journaliers avec les autres pilotes. Hilde lui a envoyé la photo de son mariage qui a eu lieu début novembre ainsi que sa nouvelle adresse. Elle lui propose également de passer un peu de temps avec eux pendant les congés de Noël. Bien entendu le natté a décliné l'invitation en lui rappelant qu'il doit faire l'inventaire.

L'ex-02 ne sort plus de chez lui, sauf pour se rendre à la poste pour livrer les commandes payées ou pour faire ses courses.

µµµ

Le mardi 9 janvier AC 199

Heero envoie un mail à Duo pour lui annoncer que Pedro est décédé durant la journée. Le métis depuis le retour de Maxwell sur L2, se rend une fois par mois à la mer pour tenir compagnie à l'homme. Dans son mail, il donne la date de l'enterrement, le vendredi 12 janvier, et il lui demande s'il veut l'accompagner.

Le natté se sent déprimé à l'annonce. Comme c'est le jour de la fête parentale et que Bertrand récupère son jour de travail ! Il ne pourra même pas accompagner l'homme qui l'a tellement aidé et protégé chez les Sweeper dans le passé. Howard et G n'ayant pas les yeux partout.

µµµ

Le vendredi 16 février AC 199

La vie suit son cours, les journées sont tellement semblables qu'elles deviennent pour le natté inexistantes. Sa société grandit bien, mais il a le temps pour la faire fleurir, c'est tout ce qui lui reste, même s'il essaye de le cacher aux autres pilotes, qu'il se tait sur les derniers évenements de sa vie.

Par un beau matin, le téléphone sonne avec insistance. Maxwell court pour y répondre et quand il décroche, il se rend compte que c'est Sally.

-« Voilà, j'ai pris un rendez-vous pour toi pour un bilan complet le 19 février, c'est un lundi. »

-« C'est en août qu'on fait ça maintenant, pourquoi on doit les faire en février. » S'énerve directement Maxwell.

Il faut dire que l'ambiance au travail n'est pas bonne. Gaétan est plutôt du genre profiteur, il ne travaille que sous la surveillance de son patron. L'ex-02 cherche quelqu'un pour le remplacer, mais personne ne se présente. Alors Bertrand et Duo mordent sur leurs chiques et font avec lui, ne pouvant plus effectuer le travail à deux hommes. Même si Wufei et Hilde l'ont fait pendant son hospitalisation. Avec l'essor qu'elle a pris en quatre mois ce n'est plus possible, Maxwell ne veut pas perdre les acquis.

-« C'est seulement pour toi, vu que tu es un sujet à risque, je suis passé à des examens complets tous les six mois. » Explique posément Po, connaissant le jeune homme, elle se doutait qu'elle allait au devant d'un refus.

Elle doit garder son calme si elle veut avoir gain de cause.

-« Je ne sais pas y couper, je suppose ! » Râle le natté en le notant dans l'agenda.

-« Non Duo ! Je te veux lundi à l'hôpital. » Ordonne le médecin d'une voix plus ferme.

-« Bien alors réserve-moi une chambre à l'hôtel. » Gronde-t-il

-« Heero vient te prendre à l'aéroport à 14h. »

-« Je prendrais la navette de l'après-midi, j'ai trop de travail, je préviendrais Ro' moi-même. » Lâche le natté en raccrochant et il appelle Bertrand. « Tiens, voilà la clef de la maison et l'entrepôt, lundi prochain je ne serais pas là. Je dois aller faire des examens à Sank. Mais mardi, je serais à mon poste. »

En lui tendant le porte-clefs du Chinois, Maxwell a un pincement au cœur. Il aurait mieux fait d'en mettre un autre chaque fois qu'il le voit dans son tiroir, c'est la même douleur. Quand il le récupère, il le fera, il doit tourner la page.

-« Je ferais de mon mieux patron pour que Gaétan travaille quand même. »

-« Je le préviendrai que je le signale à l'agence intérimaire s'il n'a pas travaillé de manière suffisante. A mon retour, je cherche dans d'autres agences, cette fois je prends le temps. Je perds mon cul avec un ouvrier pareil. » Peste le natté en se dirigeant avec son ouvrier vers le hangar pour se remettre au travail.

µµµ

Le dimanche 18 février AC 199

Il est 21h, et Heero attend son ami à l'aéroport. Il sourit en le voyant venir vers lui.

-« Dommage que tu n'as pas su arriver dans l'après-midi, on aurait eu plus de temps. » Commence Yuy pour l'accueillir.

-« Oui, je sais Ro', mais j'ai trop de travail pour l'instant. Ca m'emmerde déjà au plus haut point de devoir venir. » Râle Maxwell en emboîtant le pas au métis qui le guide vers sa voiture.

-« Oui, surtout que Sally m'a prévenu fort tard de la date de tes examens. Je n'ai pas su prendre congé. On n'aura que la soirée. » Continue le brun sans faire vraiment attention au ton légèrement agressif de son ami.

-« Je suis fatigué Ro', je serai encore vite au lit. »

-« Je le vois, tu as mauvaise mine. Tu travailles trop. » Constate Heero en ouvrant sa voiture pour les reconduire.

-« Et perdre mon temps ici ce n'est pas pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour mon bien, je suis obligé. Si je ne viens pas soit Quatre, soit toi va débarquer pour me ramener ici de force. » Rage Duo en s'asseyant sur le siège passager avant de lâcher un soupir.

Yuy lui sourit, mais n'en pense pas moins, Maxwell est une véritable pile électrique. Il ne va pas être évident à réaliser son pet scan s'il ne se calme pas un peu.

-« Tu as mangé ? » Demande le brun en mettant le contact, surtout pour essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne met pas son ami sur la défensive.

-« Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai grignoté dans la navette. »

Tout le reste du trajet, le châtain regarde le paysage et n'adresse plus la parole au métis.

-« Je t'avais fait des pâtes sachant que tu les adores. » Essaie Heero en se parquant à sa place de parking sous son immeuble.

Duo sort de la voiture et se rend à l'ascenseur.

-« Excuse-moi Ro', mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes au travail et c'est toi qui trinque. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça ! » Finit par admettre le natté quand ils entrent dans l'appartement.

-« Il faut bien que tu exploses sur quelqu'un, tu ne vas pas le faire sur tes clients. Ca ne va pas mieux avec Wufei que tu n'exploses pas sur lui ? » Demande innocemment Heero parce qu'il avait aussi envie de savoir où en était le couple de son ami.

-« Je n'ai plus de problèmes avec Wufei. On mange et je vais au lit. » Ordonne Maxwell après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami.

-« Tu seras peut-être plus potable demain matin. » Ironise en lui souriant le métis.

-« J'ai un doute, tu vois, je me sens comme ça depuis des mois. » Admet le châtain en s'asseyant à table devant l'assiette que vient de lui servir le brun.

Tout a été maintenu au chaud depuis qu'il est parti pour l'aéroport.

-« Tu es bien distant, même par mail tu ne racontes plus rien. » Reprend Yuy au milieu du repas puisque son ami ne fait pas la conversation pour une fois.

-« Parce que je travaille tout le temps, la société s'est encore développée, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. » Donne comme excuse Maxwell.

-« Et comment Wufei vit tout ça ? » S'informe le métis avant de boire un peu de son verre d'eau.

-« Tu te tracasses bien beaucoup pour une personne que tu ne sais pas sentir. » Agresse Duo en se redressant sur sa chaise, alors qu'il picore depuis le début du repas.

-« Tu as raison, son sort je m'en fous royalement, mais pas du tien, donc je cherche d'où vient ton malaise, ton changement d'attitude. » Répond sans se démonter le brun.

-« Je t'ai dit d'où ça venait, si ça ne te convient pas, je n'y peux rien ! Je ne vais pas inventer pour te rassurer. » Aboie Duo toujours sur la défensive.

Maxwell dépose ses couverts dans son assiette avant de se lever.

-« Tu m'as coupé l'appétit. Je vais me coucher. » Lâche le natté en prenant son assiette pour vider les restes dans la casserole et déposer l'assiette dans l'évier, sous le regard estomaqué d'Heero.

Il est de plus en plus persuadé que ce comportement, cette fuite est due à Wufei. Mais s'il cherche de trop, il va se mettre l'ex-02 à dos. S'il veut parler, il parlera.

Yuy rince les assiettes et les met dans le lave-vaisselle. Il vient frapper à la porte de la chambre d'ami, puis il entre après l'accord.

-« Excuse-moi, Duo ! »

-« De vouloir m'aider, je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de t'en faire. J'ai des raisons à mon comportement, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Dit le natté déjà couché dans son lit.

-« Je ne peux pas t'aider ? » Demande le métis en s'asseyant sur la couche.

-« Non Ro' Tu as ta vie, tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça ! Je n'ai pas vu le Wing miniature ? » Questionne le châtain en se tournant un peu vers le brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Il est dans ma chambre sur la table de nuit. » Sourit Heero soulagé de voir son ami plus détendu également.

Ca le rassure pour les examens du lendemain, alors il se lève. Arrivé à la porte, Yuy lui dit bonne nuit et s'en va.

µµµ

Le lundi 19 février AC 199

Heero conduit Duo à la clinique.

-« Ta navette est à 17h ou 14h, prends un taxi, je suis occupé en programmation jusqu'à 18h. » Dit le métis en se parquant devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

-« Merci pour tout et excuse-moi pour mon comportement. » Lâche Maxwell en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

-« Tu aurais dû commencer par me parler franchement hier, on aurait passé une meilleure soirée. Je ne comprenais déjà pas pourquoi tu voulais aller à l'hôtel alors que j'étais là. » Avoue le brun en se penchant pour mieux voir le châtain qui est déjà dans la rue.

-« J'aurai dû ! Pour l'instant, je fais les choses à l'envers. » Admet dépité le natté en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« On va mettre ça sur les anesthésies à répétition. » Sourit le métis avant de démarrer sa voiture.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, il fait un dernier signe de la main.

A Suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, Hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Maxwell parcourt les bâtiments pour aller retrouver Sally au –1, il y aura d'abord pour commencer par la prise de sang, suivi rapidement par un examen des constantes. Le natté s'assied sur la table d'examen comme lui a demandé son médecin.

-« Tu as beaucoup de tension Duo ! Tu as des soucis ? »

-« Quand tu as une entreprise sur les épaules, tu en as toujours. Surtout quand on t'empêche de tout bien mener à bien avec des aller-retour à Sank. » Lâche sèchement le châtain.

-« Je vois, tu en veux à la terre entière. Heero n'est pas ta seule victime. » Conclut Po en écoutant la respiration de son patient.

-« Je n'en veux pas à la terre entière. J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'ai l'impression de passer plus de temps dans les hôpitaux qu'à mon travail. » Explique nerveusement Maxwell.

-« Tu exagères ! » Répond calmement la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être mais j'ai autre chose à faire. » Bougonne le natté.

-« Si tu ne te calmes pas, on va devoir repousser ton pet scan. » Menace presque Sally parce que de toute façon ça ne servira à rien de le faire, il serait faussé.

-« Tu crois que je serais moins nerveux. » Rit Duo devant cette éventualité.

-« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demande Po en venant se mettre devant son patient.

-« Non ! » Se renferme le châtain.

Il se penche pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, il prend sa tête dans les mains. Sally lui met une main sur l'épaule.

-« Fais le vide, on va faire au plus vite que tu puisses rentrer. » Rassure le médecin.

-« Je suis désolé Sally, j'ai l'impression d'agresser tout le monde. » Soupire Maxwell après avoir fait le vide cinq minutes.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. » Lui dit le médecin arrachant un triste sourire au natté.

-« Ro' s'est plaint ? » Réalise d'un coup le châtain.

-« Non, il m'a téléphoné pour me dire de te prendre dans le sens du poil. Allez viens, on va faire le scanner total thoracique et abdominal. »

Une demi-heure après Maxwell est dans la salle de repos, après avoir reçu l'injection du traceur et l'absorption de deux grands verres d'eau. Sally lui amène un Mp3 avec de la musique classique pour lui permettre de s'isoler convenablement et se décontracter. Cette salle de repos n'étant pas munie d'audio.

Quand l'infirmière vient le chercher, le natté commençait à s'endormir et se sentait beaucoup plus calme.

-« Je devrais peut-être faire des séances de relaxation. » Dit-il à Sally en s'installant sur le lit d'examen.

-« Prends ton mal en patience, dans quarante minutes, tu sors de cet examen là. » Rassure le médecin en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« J'aurai la navette de 14h. » Sourit le châtain, heureux de savoir qu'il aura encore le temps de voir ce qu'ont fait ses deux ouvriers sur la journée.

Sally regarde sa montre avant de lui dire.

-« Oui, tu l'auras, je te conduirais moi-même à l'aéroport. »

Encore plus détendu par cette bonne nouvelle, l'examen se fait sans encombre.

Quand l'infirmière arrive pour l'aider à se relever, elle lui dit.

-« Vous pouvez vous rendre dans la cabine, mais ne vous rhabillez pas, il y a un troisième examen à faire, le docteur Po va venir vous chercher. »

Duo attend dix minutes avant que la jeune femme ne vienne avec une seringue.

-« C'est du Gadolinium, tu en as déjà eu pour faire l'IRM. Je vais te l'injecter en intraveineuse et on passe dans l'autre salle. » Explique calmement le médecin, ça ne sert à rien de faire paniquer son patient, il panique déjà tout seul peut-elle constater en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Sally ! Pourquoi vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

-« On n'est pas sûr c'est pour ça qu'on complète avec un troisième examen. A moins que tu ne préfères revenir fin de semaine. » Propose la jeune femme toujours la seringue en main puisque Duo ne lui a pas tendu son bras.

-« Non, fais-le maintenant. »

C'est avec des pieds de plomb que Maxwell part vers la salle d'examen. Trente minutes plus tard, il est autorisé à se rhabiller et il peut aller manger à la cafétéria.

En sirotant un café noir et en grignotant un dagobert, Duo réfléchit. S'il y a encore quelque chose, est-ce qu'il se bat ou il rend les armes cette fois ?

Il a rendez-vous à 13h avec son médecin pour qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport. Durant le trajet il lui dit.

-« Sally, téléphone-moi, ne viens pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de perdre dix heures de voyage pour me le dire en face. »

-« Si tu veux Duo, mais ça ne me gêne pas. » Admet Po en se parquant devant l'aéroport.

-« Les entretiens n'ont jamais duré plus d'une demi-heure, c'est du temps perdu. » Se lamente presque Maxwell, lui saurait ce qu'il ferait d'autant de temps, il ne peut pas demander ça à la jeune femme.

-« Ok ! » Sourit-elle.

µµµ

Le mardi 20 février AC 199

En arrivant Bertrand rend la clef de l'entreprise à son Patron. Ce dernier le remercie pour le travail effectué en son absence. Duo est rassuré d'avoir au moins quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter.

Avant de se rendre dans le hangar, Duo enlève toutes les clefs de la balance de la justice, pour les mettre sur un petit avion qu'il a acheté à l'aéroport avant d'embarquer dans sa navette de retour.

Avec l'ancien porte-clefs, il se rend jusqu'à la fonderie et le jette dans la cuve, la prochaine fois qu'il fondera des pièces, ce souvenir partira en fumée. Ca lui fait un pincement au cœur de devoir le faire, mais il faut qu'il avance et qu'il arrête de faire du surplace.

µµµ

Le jeudi 22 février AC 199

Le téléphone sonne, Maxwell qui effectue une facture à son bureau décroche machinalement. En entendant la voix du médecin, il retient sa respiration.

-« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un examen supplémentaire au dispensaire de L2, demain à jeun. Le rendez-vous est à 11h30. C'était le seul de libre. » Explique Po en retenant son souffle comme son patient.

Elle espère vraiment qu'il accepte docilement.

-« Sally ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? » Panique Duo en lâchant son bic qui roule sur le sol devant son bureau.

-« Le foie mais on ne voit pas bien, on a besoin d'un examen complémentaire. On va te faire une biopsie avec une anesthésie locale. » Présente le médecin.

-« Le foie ! » Murmure le natté sans vraiment entendre la suite de ce qu'a dit la jeune femme.

-« Tu iras Duo ! Je peux te faire confiance ! » Insiste Sally sentant malgré la distance que son patient est réticent.

-« Oui, j'irai ! On va devoir opérer ? » Questionne Maxwell en retenant le 'encore', parce que justement, il est dos au mur là.

-« Je t'en dirai plus avec le dernier examen. » Promet Po avant de raccrocher.

Le natté reste assis, recommençant à se demander si ça sert à quelque chose. Il n'a pas vingt ans, si ça continue, il va passer plus de temps dans les hôpitaux à se battre contre la maladie qu'autre chose. Et pourquoi se bat-il ? Il n'a même plus personne à aimer, avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines. Il finit toujours par se retrouver seul.

Le téléphone sonne, par habitude, il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-« Duo ! C'est Heero comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Pourquoi téléphones-tu ? » Agresse le châtain directement sur la défensive.

-« Comme tes mails sont insipides, j'ai eu envie d'entendre ta voix ! » S'explique le métis.

-« C'est la seule raison ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas mieux toi, toujours sur la défensive. » Constate le brun en soupirant intérieurement. Il y a de la distance qui s'installe entre eux, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ! Sally raccroche, tu appelles ! Je me sens surveillé comme un gosse. » Peste Duo en surveillant la porte d'entrée.

-« Tu as eu tes résultats ? » Continue Yuy sans relever les accusations sous-jacentes.

-« Non Ro' quand je serai fixé sur mon sort, je te préviendrais. Je te dois bien ça ! »

-« Tu ne me dois rien ! » Lâche Heero, il ne veut pas d'une amitié par obligation, il ne veut rien du natté si c'est par obligation.

-« Il faut que je raccroche, j'ai du travail. Je t'envoie un mail demain. » Répond Duo en coupant la communication.

Après avoir raccroché Maxwell part vers l'entrepôt pour prévenir Bertrand et Gaétan de son absence du lendemain, en fin de matinée.

Tout en se mettant au travail, le natté réalise qu'il a encore des amis, des raisons de se battre. Il veut voir L2 sortir de sa misère, déjà qu'elle se développe de plus en plus. Des nouvelles sociétés viennent s'y installer, il y a même des centres de loisirs depuis peu.

µµµ

Le vendredi 23 février AC 199

A 10h30, Duo donne ses directives et quitte sa société pour se rendre au dispensaire de L2.

-« Bonjour, Duo Maxwell, j'ai rendez-vous pour une biopsie du foie. »

-« Vous êtes bien à jeun ? » Questionne la jeune femme à l'accueil.

-« Oui, oui, depuis minuit, ça devient long. » Sourit le natté

-« J'ai votre dossier vous pouvez vous rendre dans la salle d'attente, la porte sur votre gauche à la moitié du couloir. On va venir vous chercher. » Explique la jeune femme en montrant une direction.

Maxwell suit les instructions, intérieurement, il râle, il ne sait pas en quoi consiste l'examen, il aurait dû demander à Sally.

Après dix minutes d'attente, à voir des gens venir faire leurs examens, des personnes provenant du dispensaire ou des personnes de l'extérieur, qui rentrent et ressortent. On vient le chercher. On le fait entrer dans une salle d'examen.

-« Déshabillez-vous, on va commencer par un test de coagulation.. Vous savez ce que c'est ? » Demande l'infirmière.

-« La gratte au niveau de l'oreille ! » Répond le natté en ôtant sa chemise.

-« C'est ça ! Après une échographie du foie. Vous n'avez pas pris d'aspirine cette semaine ? » S'informe la jeune femme.

-« Non, aucun médicament à part mon Tamoxifen. »

-« Très bien. » Dit l'infirmière en pratiquant la gratte et commençant le test.

Après Duo est couché sur une table d'examen, il attend que le médecin vienne faire l'échographie, on lui applique un gel pour pouvoir la faire.

-« A quoi ça sert ? » Questionne le châtain ne voulant pas faire la même bêtise que pour sa biopsie, il veut savoir les étapes avant de les faire.

-« A repérer là où on doit faire le prélèvement. » Explique le médecin en appliquant l'appareil et regardant l'écran.

L'homme fait une petite marque entre deux côtes du côté droit.

-« Je vous fais l'anesthésie locale de la peau, puis il faudra bloquer votre respiration pour immobiliser le foie. »

-« Bien ! »

Le médecin attend que la région devienne insensible puis il prend une aiguille creuse sur le plan de travail afin d'effectuer la biopsie. Une petite carotte de tissu hépatique sera ainsi prélevée pour être analysée.

-« Voilà, c'est fini, couchez-vous sur le côté droit, une infirmière va venir chercher le lit dans deux heures vous pourrez partir. » Dit l'homme en mettant son échantillon dans un sachet hermétique.

-« Hein ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« On ne vous a pas prévenu ? Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, il faut mieux rester alité. Dans une semaine vous pourrez agir normalement. Maintenant il ne faut pas faire d'efforts physiques intenses. » S'étonne le médecin c'était les règles qui étaient énoncées à la prise de rendez-vous.

-« Non, et je crois savoir pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit. Ce n'est pas dit que je serai venu ! » Avoue dépité le natté.

Après cinq minutes d'attente, l'infirmière qui a fait le test de coagulation arrive.

-« J'ai récupéré vos affaires, je vais vous mettre dans une chambre commune. »

-« Je pourrais utiliser mon téléphone ? » Interroge Maxwell à la jeune femme qui le pousse dans les couloirs.

-« Bien sûr ! Le docteur Po m'a demandé de vous faire un pansement serré au moment de votre sortie. » Explique l'infirmière en mettant le lit dans une chambre avec un homme alité qui dort.

-« Elle va m'entendre celle-là ! » Râle le châtain.

A peine installé, Duo téléphone à la société.

-« Bertrand, j'en ai encore pour deux heures, ça va ? Il travaille Gaétan ? »

-« Il travaille, peut-être pas comme quand vous êtes là, mais il travaille. » Rassure Vansbider.

-« Je vais remettre des annonces et le virer, mais la semaine prochaine je ne peux pas forcer, je ne peux pas me permettre de le renvoyer directement. » Soupire Maxwell de mal et d'énervement.

-« On fera avec patron. » Lâche complaisant Bertrand.

-« Si tu as un problème, je suis joignable. »

-« Ok ! » Dit Vansbider en raccrochant pour reprendre sa commande.

Le prochain coup de téléphone est pour engueuler Sally du tour de cochon qu'elle lui a joué.

-« Tu auras les résultats quand ? » Finit par lui demander le natté un peu plus calmement.

-« Mercredi ! Je te sonne mercredi pour te donner ton traitement et ce qui a été choisi. »

-« Sans mon accord, je parie. » Recommence à râler Maxwell.

-« Duo, on ne fait pas ça pour t'ennuyer. »

-« Je sais mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus avoir ma vie en main, que tout le monde décide pour moi. » Se désespère Duo.

-« On essaie de faire au plus léger pour que tu puisses vivre le plus normalement possible. » Affirme Sally.

µµµ

L'attente de deux heures semble interminable. Mais au moins, il y a du mouvement dans la chambre pour l'occuper. L'infirmière fait comme elle a promis et réalise un pansement avec une bande serrante autour du ventre.

-« Normalement, il faudrait rester alité aujourd'hui. Le docteur Po a demandé que vous n'effectuiez que du travail de bureau. Demain vous pourrez reprendre du service léger. » Explique la jeune femme en faisant son bandage.

-« Merci, je vais suivre les conseils, je ne tiens pas à revenir ici avec une perforation comme le médecin m'a dit. »

-« Une douleur à la ponction et, ou à l'épaule droite est possible. » Dit la jeune femme en mettant un morceau de collant pour finir son pansement.

-« L'épaule droite ? » S'étonne Duo en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

-« Oui, c'est bizarre, mais c'est les aléas du corps humain. » Sourit la jeune femme.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell rentre à l'entreprise, Gaétan est appuyé contre le mur à regarder Bertrand démonter un gros morceau d'une navette de Dorothy pour avoir des pièces pour sa commande. Il se roule une cigarette.

En voyant la situation, Duo est pris d'une rage qu'il arrive encore à contrôler.

-« Gaétan, lundi ce n'est pas le peine de revenir. Je ne renouvellerai pas ton contrat. » Explique posément son patron, le regard pourtant noir de colère.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir pris une pause de cinq minutes ! » Tente le jeune homme pour se défendre.

-« Vu les deux mégots à tes pieds, ce n'est pas cinq minutes. Déjà de un, j'interdis de fumer dans l'entreprise, de deux ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on constate que tu fais le minimum. Je ne payerai plus un tir au flanc. » Argumente le natté avant de repartir vers son bureau, mais il pousse jusqu'à la maison pour aller se chercher un encas.

La sonnette retentit, obligeant le châtain à revenir vers le bureau. Il s'étonne de ne voir personne, c'est sûrement un des ouvriers qui est passé devant l'œil électronique en allant à la pièce des commandes faites. Puisqu'il est là, il s'assied pour téléphoner immédiatement à l'agence intérimaire, pour obtenir quelqu'un d'autre pour lundi, n'importe qui, du moment qu'il veuille travailler.

-« Patron ! » Interpelle Bertrand en entrant dans le bureau.

Duo relève la tête.

-« Gaétan vient de partir. » Continue sur sa lancée l'homme.

-« Je vais le signaler en rentrant sa fiche de prestation. » Soupire Maxwell en secouant la tête il ne manquait plus que ça.

-« Je ne saurai pas finir seul cette commande. » S'excuse Vansbider voyant que son patron n'a pas compris à demi-mot ce qu'il voulait.

-« Fais une autre commande. C'est au lit que je devrais être normalement. Je ne peux pas courir plus de risque. » Déplore le natté.

-« Ca ira pour demain. » S'inquiète Bertrand

-« Il faudra bien que ça aille. » Sourit l'ex-02 devant la compassion de son employé. S'il pouvait trouver un deuxième ouvrier pareil, il serait sauver. Bertrand travaille aussi bien que Wufei, mais au moins lui aime son métier.

-« Je viendrais, on s'arrangera pour la prestation après. » Dit l'homme en partant pour ne pas laisser le temps à son patron de réaliser et de protester.

µµµ

Le samedi 24 février AC 199

C'est ce que fait Vansbider, et bien lui en prit car même s'ils ne travaillent pas beaucoup et de façon beaucoup plus calme. Duo se déplace en tenant son côté droit.

L'ouvrier part deux heures avant l'heure de la fermeture quand tout est rangé dans le hangar, afin de faire les courses de la semaine pour son patron, ce dernier n'ayant pas la force de les faire.

-« Voilà, reposez-vous, restez alité, je reviens lundi. »

-« Merci Bertrand, lundi il y aura un nouveau, on verra ce qu'il vaut ! » Dit Maxwell sur le pas de la porte pour mettre les sécurités dès que son ouvrier aura quitté le bureau.

-« A lundi, bon dimanche. »

µµµ

Le lundi 26 février AC 199

Au matin, l'équipe fait connaissance avec Cédric Courrier, un jeune homme maigrichon qui s'attèle rapidement au travail.

Ca rassure Maxwell, le contact passe mieux qu'avec Gaétan dès le premier jour et s'il doit encore s'éloigner pour se faire opérer, il y a deux hommes ici. Sa société n'est pas trop en danger.

µµµ

Le mercredi 28 février AC 199

Duo ne voit pas venir ce jour d'un bon œil, il va recevoir ses résultats. Chaque fois que le téléphone sonne, sa respiration s'arrête. Il finit par souhaiter entendre Sally que l'attente cesse.

Maxwell fait des papiers depuis le début de la semaine, toutes les factures à la place des ouvriers. Il fait également les commandes des petites pièces n'excédant pas dix kilos. Il se sent de mieux en mieux et il ne ressent plus aucune douleur.

Cédric en venant porter une commande s'arrête.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, on vient de me proposer une place dans mon secteur, je commence lundi. Je suis désolé, mais je fais finir la semaine pour vous permettre de vous retourner. »

Le moral de Duo repart en chute libre, à croire que le sort s'acharne sur lui et ne veut pas lui laisser un peu de répit. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle que Sally sonne.

« Enfin, elle daigne sonner » Pense le natté avant de recommencer à paniquer.

-« Duo ! Voilà un cancer du foie ne se soigne pas à la légère, mais il n'y a déjà que le foie d'atteint, aucun des organes comme le pancréas, le côlon, l'estomac n'ont de métastases. Et ça ne provient ni du sein, ni du poumon, ceux-ci ont l'air enrayé pour l'instant. Seulement pour le foie, c'est très mal placé pour une opération. » Expose le médecin tout en ayant son regard sur le dossier de son patient.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? »

-« Une chimiothérapie. » Répond Sally posément comme si c'était naturel.

-« Je ne dois pas faire ça à Sank au moins. » Panique à nouveau le châtain.

-« Non, rassure-toi. Je me suis arrangée avec le dispensaire de L2. Je t'explique le déroulement. Il y en a pour six mois, à raison d'une grosse chimio de un jour et tu restes la nuit pour voir comment tu réagis. La semaine suivante, une petite où là tu ne restes que quelques heures. Repos de quinze jours dans le traitement et on recommence un cycle. Après trois cycles complets, il y aura un contrôle pour voir comment travaillent les médicaments. La première séance le 5 mars, lundi prochain. » Conclût Po persuadée que tout a été dit et se passera comme ça.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, je dois m'organiser. Je te sonne d'ici un mois, mais je dois d'abord m'arranger pour avoir du personnel stable ici. » Répond intransigeant Maxwell.

-« Enfin Duo ! Tu as Wufei et Hilde. » Lâche Sally en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant rien à ce que lui dit le jeune homme.

-« Plus aucun des deux ne travaillent ici. » Dit le natté en raccrochant pour ne pas laisser le temps au médecin de trouver une autre argumentation.

-« Duo ! Duo ! » Hurle Sally mais c'est une tonalité continue qui lui répond.

Yuy ouvre la porte, le regard sévère, cherchant une explication à la crise de nerf du médecin.

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux Heero, secret médical ! » Se retranche Po

-« Sally ! Quand tu avais besoin de moi pour te remettre à jour, ça ne t'a jamais gêné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Duo ? » Gronde le métis le regard encore plus dur.

-« J'ai eu ses résultats, il ne veut pas se soigner. » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« Maintenant, il n'a sûrement pas dit un non catégorique. » Affirme le brun.

-« Il n'a pas le temps de repousser son traitement à plus d'un mois. On est à un stade précoce. Tu savais que Hilde et Wufei ne travaillaient plus avec lui ? » Demande Sally en poursuivant dans ses idées, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle assène un coup de poignard à Heero.

-« Non, donne-moi quinze jours pour le convaincre. Ne le relance surtout pas, tu ne ferais que le buter. » Dit Yuy en repartant vers la porte pour aller à son travail. Il était juste passé dire bonjour à la jeune femme en se rendant à un réglage chez un client.

µµµ

Sur L2, Maxwell rage. Il prend son téléphone pour contacter l'agence intérimaire pour leur signaler qu'il a besoin d'un autre ouvrier pour lundi. Sa société, il l'a développée, ce n'est pas pour la laisser couler par manque de personnel. Si le prochain ne convient pas, il mettra une annonce ailleurs que sur L2. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne trouve pas quelqu'un de motivé, un clone de Vansbider lui ferait tellement plaisir et lui ôterait une fameuse épine du pied.

-« Oui, je vais avoir besoin d'un nouvel ouvrier. Vous avez un peu plus de temps pour me trouver quelqu'un du secteur. » Commence le natté.

-« On va essayer Monsieur Maxwell et c'est pour commencer quand ? » Interroge le préposé aux recherches.

-« Pour lundi ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Duo se rend au hangar pour donner un coup de main à ses ouvriers. Dommage que Cédric ne reste pas, car c'est un travailleur, au moins celui-là ne rechigne pas à la tâche. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre le système de classement, même s'il doit parfois demander le nom des pièces, il essaie. Maçon de profession, on peut comprendre qu'il patauge dans les noms des pièces de moteurs.

µµµ

Le vendredi 2 mars AC 199

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Maxwell laisse partir Cédric. Lundi, c'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui prendra la relève. Il est fils d'indépendant, l'agence lui a certifié que c'était un travailleur.

L'ex-02 a aussi très mauvaise conscience, il n'a pas encore donné les résultats à Heero. Cependant, il a pris sa décision au départ de Wufei, il ne lui donnera que les bonnes nouvelles, il ne veut pas tracasser son ami.

µµµ

Le lundi 5 mars AC 199

Le nouveau, Christophe Darvy, a le crane rasé, un piercing dans l'arcade ainsi que dans la langue. Il est là à 9h tapantes pour prendre son service. Duo se sent mieux, il peut également reprendre le travail normalement. Il y a trois jours qu'il n'a plus de douleur dans l'épaule et au foie. Il estime être en condition physique pour assumer sa place.

C'est donc Maxwell qui réalise l'apprentissage de Christophe, le jeune est consciencieux, il pose beaucoup de questions pour faire son travail le mieux qu'il peut.

A la fin de la première journée, le natté a bien l'impression d'avoir trouvé son deuxième ouvrier.

µµµ

Le mercredi 7 mars AC 199

Christophe arrive avec une heure de retard.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil patron ! » S'excuse Darvy en se mettant directement au travail.

-« Ca peut arriver, soit je ne paye pas l'heure, soit il faudra rester une heure après la fermeture pour la faire. » Accorde Duo tout en mettant des attaches sur le carton qu'il vient de remplir.

-« La deuxième solution, encore désolé. » Dit le jeune homme en se rendant à l'étagère pour faire son bon de commande.

L'entente entre les deux ouvriers n'est pas des meilleures non plus. Christophe ayant ses méthodes, même s'il écoute les conseils, il finit toujours par le faire à sa façon. Ca désespère Maxwell, il faut qu'il trouve rapidement un ouvrier sur lequel il peut compter, il sait qu'il doit faire son traitement dans les plus brefs délais.

µµµ

Le jeudi 8 mars AC 199

Christophe a à nouveau du retard, cette fois il approche des deux heures. Il fait son temps après la fermeture sans rouspéter, ça Duo doit lui reconnaître, mais il est quand même fort partagé. Est-ce qu'il doit le garder ou pas ? S'il va à l'hôpital pour la grande chimio, ça veut dire que Bertrand va devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour permettre à Darvy de rattraper son retard. Et si lui est trop malade pour le surveiller et même travailler, tout sera sur les épaules de Bertrand et comme les deux hommes ne s'entendent pas vraiment.

Au moment du départ de Christophe, après qu'il ait effectué ses deux heures de travail, Maxwell décide de lui laisser encore une chance.

-« Christophe, Si tu n'es pas à l'heure, je ne peux pas me permettre de te garder, c'est comme ça, les heures de travail sont de 9h à 17h30, avec un temps de pose de midi d'une demi-heure. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, tu ne recommences pas lundi ici. »

Le natté espère que ses recommandations seront suffisantes.

µµµ

Le vendredi 9 mars AC 199

Le jeune homme arrive à l'heure, le châtain est persuadé que c'est d'avoir été trop conciliant la première fois que le problème s'est créé. Il se sent soulagé, il verra bien si la semaine prochaine se fait sans problème, avant de contacter Sally pour savoir quand il peut commencer son traitement.

A Suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Le lundi 12 mars AC 199

« Il y a une semaine que j'aurai dû commencer mon traitement » Pense Duo en se levant et en voyant la date sur le calendrier.

De la salle de bain où il s'est rafraîchi à l'évier, Maxwell va à sa chambre en tenue d'Adam pour s'habiller comme tous les matins.

Un déjeuner rapide avant de se rendre au bureau afin de commencer sa journée de travail.

A 9h quand Bertrand arrive, le natté est déjà en place à finir une commande.

A 10h, Christophe n'est toujours pas arrivé, le châtain a préparé tout ce dont il a besoin pour se rendre chez le comptable. Il a déjà deux jours de retard, mais ses problèmes de personnels étaient prioritaires.

-« Bon, Bertrand, je suis chez le comptable, puis à l'agence intérimaire. » Dit Duo en lui amenant le téléphone pour qu'il ne doive pas se déplacer pour y répondre.

-« Bien ! Si Christophe arrive ? »

-« Laisse-le se mettre au travail, je règlerai le problème à mon retour. » Admet Maxwell parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le rôle de son ouvrier en chef de faire ça.

-« A tout à l'heure Patron ! »

µµµ

A 11h30 le natté pousse la porte de son entreprise, la sonnette se fait entendre.

-« C'est moi ! » Crie Duo pour que Bertrand ne se déplace pas inutilement.

Maxwell s'installe à son bureau pour déposer les documents qu'il vient de ramener, il les classera au soir. Vansbider arrive.

-« Christophe est arrivé à quelle heure ? » S'informe le patron prenant un bic pour la noter.

-« Il n'est pas encore là. Par contre quelqu'un s'est présenté peu après ton départ. Il a décidé de t'attendre, je l'ai fait rentrer dans le hangar pour pouvoir continuer à travailler et le surveiller. Comme je n'en sortais pas avec le démontage d'un Mobil Suit, il m'a donné un coup de main. Il a de la technique ! » Approuve avec un léger sourire Bertrand.

-« Tu crois qu'il pourrait convenir ? » Demande plein d'espoir Duo, c'était presque trop beau. Enfin quelque chose de positif sur la journée.

-« Aussi travailleur que Cédric avec la pratique. Oui, je crois ça te permettrait de te soigner. » Conclut Vansbider.

-« Envoi-le-moi » Dit Maxwell en prenant un document urgent qu'il doit faxer à son comptable.

La porte s'ouvre, alors que le natté est devant le fax dos à la porte du hangar.

-« Je suis à vous tout de suite. J'ai un besoin urgent de main d'œuvre qui en veut, qui ne décidera pas de ne pas venir le lendemain. Votre Nom ? » Demande Maxwell en encodant le numéro du fax.

-« Yuy Heero ! »

Le natté se retourne comme une bombe et tombe sur le regard accusateur de son ami. Pourtant c'est Duo qui attaque le premier.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Que fais-tu là ? »

-« Je viens pour travailler. » Répond posément sans se démonter le métis.

-« Tu as déjà une place à Sank. » Reproche le châtain.

-« Je me suis fait muter sur L2 avec un autre type de contrat. Je cherche un complément, tu as besoin d'un ouvrier. » Le ton d'Heero est sec, presque déçu en même temps.

-« Oui, j'en ai besoin d'un, mais ce n'est pas ta branche Ro'. » Argumente Duo.

-« Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre alors ? Tu as besoin de main d'œuvre stable, je suis stable. » Raisonne Heero avec conviction, ne voulant laisser aucune porte de sortie à son ami.

Maxwell réfléchit, il arrive justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. La porte s'ouvre dans le dos du natté.

-« Désolé patron, soirée un peu trop arrosée. » Dit Christophe tout sourire en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Tu es viré, l'agence est déjà au courant, ton remplaçant est déjà là ! » Gronde le châtain en se retournant rouge de colère.

Heero fait demi-tour et repart pour le hangar finir sa journée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans l'intervention de l'autre, il sait que Duo n'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement.

µµµ

Maxwell arrive au hangar, dix minutes après, un contrat en main.

-« Signe-là, c'est provisoire le temps que je trouve quelqu'un de stable. » Lâche agressivement le natté tout en lui tendant un bic.

-« Provisoire le temps que tu te soignes, tout est organisé avec le dispensaire pour que tu commences lundi prochain. Et prends ton temps pour choisir ton autre ouvrier. » Répond Heero en apposant sa signature sur le contrat.

L'ex-02 repart vers son bureau toujours aussi contrarié.

-« Vous vous connaissez ? » S'étonne Bertrand tout en fermant la caisse qu'il vient de préparer.

-« Depuis quatre ans ! » Admet Yuy en tendant la main vers le bon de commande de Vansbider pour se mettre sérieusement au travail.

-« C'est bien ! Ca va lui faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour discuter. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit rustre, mais il ne se lie pas facilement. Il était de bien meilleure humeur l'année passée. » Soupire Bertrand en tendant un bon au brun.

-« Vous travaillez ici depuis combien de temps ? » Questionne l'ex-01.

-« Depuis la mi-octobre, mais j'avais déjà fait des intérims avant. Mais l'ambiance est différente maintenant, il est beaucoup plus sur les nerfs. » Prévient Vansbider en mettant sa caisse sur la balance pour en marquer le poids.

Heero marque un temps d'arrêt. Cet ouvrier travaille ici depuis que Duo est revenu sur L2 en réalité. Maintenant il comprend mieux pourquoi ses mails sont devenus si insipides. Il devait réfléchir à tout ce qu'il écrivait pour ne rien laisser échapper. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Maxwell revient dans le hangar avec des nouvelles commandes, qu'il redistribue en trois paquets.

-« Bertrand, Christophe a été viré. Tu vas travailler avec Heero. Tu peux lui faire confiance. » Explique le natté en lui tendant les commandes qu'il doit préparer.

-« Je n'en doute pas sinon tu serais passé par l'agence. » Admet Vansbider en prenant les papiers.

Duo sourit à Bertrand pour sa perspicacité. Il inscrit le nom d'Heero sur la plaque à commande et y glisse un certain nombre de feuille.

-« Tu te rappelles comment on fait ? » Demande-t-il en tendant-le tout au métis.

-« Hn. »

-« Bien ! Où est-ce que tu vas loger ? » S'informe Maxwell en mettant son paquet de feuilles dans sa pince personnelle.

-« Dans la chambre d'ami puisqu'elle est libre. » Lâche le brun et devant le regard glacial qui vient le transpercer, Heero se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue.

Cependant, il en veut tellement à Duo de ne rien lui avoir dit, rien sur son état de santé, sur le départ de Wufei. Que de temps perdu !

La sonnette se fait entendre, le natté quitte du regard le métis et se rend au bureau, pour réapparaître peu après.

-« Heero ! Livraison pour toi ! » Crie-t-il du dessus de la rambarde.

Ce dernier aide Bertrand à soutenir un bloc moteur pour le descendre du Mobil Suit au sol afin de le démonter pour récupérer une pièce manquante dans l'étagère.

-« Signe pour moi, c'est mes affaires pour rester ici ! »

Duo repart, claque la porte du hangar. Quand il revient, Heero peut presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement le natté bouillonne. Ce dernier accroche le regard posé sur lui.

-« On a des choses à régler ce soir ! » Dit Maxwell en pointant son doigt sur le métis.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul Duo ! » Répond simplement Yuy.

µµµ

Le reste de la journée de travail se passe avec une certaine tension entre les deux amis.

Quand Bertrand dit au revoir en fin de journée, Heero se rend au bureau après avoir fini sa commande. 18h vient de sonner, le natté a déjà fermé la porte d'entrée et descendu le petit volet.

-« Où sont mes affaires ? » Demande le brun en se mettant devant le châtain.

-« Dans la chambre d'ami, elles gênaient ici. » Répond l'ex-02 sans quitter son écran d'ordinateur pour finir d'encoder les factures de la journée.

-« Tu as prévu le souper ? » Questionne l'ex-01 en arrivant à la porte qui donne sur la maison.

-« Non, je finis ça et je m'en occupe. » Rétorque platement Duo.

-« Finis, je range mes affaires et je le fais. » Propose Heero d'une voix calme.

-« Ne déballe pas tout, tu ne vas pas rester. » Lâche Maxwell en prenant la facture suivante.

-« Ok, je ne déballe rien, je le ferais quand on aura discuté. Je fais le souper pour dans une heure. » Soupire Yuy en disparaissant dans la maison.

Il monte dans la chambre d'ami, sort un frigo box d'une grande malle avec ses affaires. D'entre deux pulls, il en sort son Wing miniature et il le met sur la table de nuit. Il choisit ensuite des vêtements décontractés et se rend à la douche. L'eau presque froide le calme enfin. S'il ne se maîtrise pas, c'est sûr qu'il va faire un très bref séjour sur L2.

Le natté entre dans la cuisine à 18h45.

-« J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Quand Maxwell revient en jeans et pull à col roulé, la table est dressée. Un plat à spaghetti trône au milieu de la table, Heero lui sert une grande assiette.

-« Merci. » Dit Duo en s'asseyant.

Puis le silence se fait, ils mangent sans se parler, chacun dans ses pensées. Yuy réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'aborder la conversation, de ne pas vexer Maxwell pour pouvoir rester. Mais vraiment ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemble pas. S'il commence à agir comme le natté l'a fait avec Wufei, c'est sûr qu'ils ne construiront rien de stable. Et ça il ne le veut pas !

-« Duo ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que c'était fini avec Wufei quand tu es rentré de la maison de repos ? » Attaque le métis, autant prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-« Parce que je ne voulais pas en arriver à ça ! » Avoue le châtain sans toutefois relever sa tête de son assiette.

-« A quoi ? » Insiste Heero qui est dans le vague le plus complet.

-« Que tu sacrifies ta vie pour venir m'aider ! Si je te l'avais dit, c'est ce que tu aurais fait, tu as déjà réalisé assez de sacrifices comme ça pendant la guerre. » Explique Duo en mettant son regard triste dans les yeux de son ami.

-« Je ne sacrifie rien, ça me fait plaisir d'être ici avec toi ! » Admet avec conviction Yuy parce qu'il le pense vraiment.

-« Et ton futur, ton appartement. Tout ce qui fait ta vie. » Dit Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre.

Il est vraiment très mal à l'aise parce que vient de faire Heero, mais il ne veut pas de ce sacrifice.

-« Pour mon futur comme tu l'appelles, je suis beaucoup plus proche de lui ici qu'à Sank. Le reste n'est pas important à mes yeux. Mon appartement je le garde pour les vacances. » Avoue le métis, il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler maintenant, non pas dans l'état dans lequel le natté se trouvait pour l'instant, il l'achèverait certainement et la nouvelle ne serait certainement pas bien prise.

-« Ro' ça ne me convainc pas, tu mets à nouveau ta vie en suspend pour m'aider. » S'énerve un peu le châtain, mais ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-« Duo ! Si je n'avais pas envie d'être là, je n'y serais pas. » Affirme le brun en se retenant de tendre la main pour prendre celle du natté de l'autre côté de la table.

-« Tu n'es pas stable, tu es en transit. Si avec ton futur ça démarre. Je me sens dégueulasse de penser comme ça, mais il en va de ma société. » Tente d'argumenter Maxwell de plus en plus contrarié, parce qu'il espère cette aide, mais il ne peut accepter une telle abnégation.

-« Je peux te laisser un mois pour te retourner, si je dois partir, tu veux que je te signe un contrat qui te le certifie ? » Propose Heero en désespoir de cause.

-« Bon dieu ! Ro' je voulais m'en sortir seul, je ne contrôle plus rien. Tout le monde décide pour moi. Je ne supporte pas ça ! » Lâche Maxwell en se prenant la tête entre les mains, puis il continue mais sa voix se casse comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, déchirant le cœur de Yuy. « Depuis mon opération, je m'enfonce, tout se décide sans moi. Je n'en peux plus ! »

-« Tu veux que je rentre à Sank ? » Heero a dur de faire la demande, si le natté lui dit oui. Est-ce qu'il saura le laisser dans cet état là ? Rien n'est aussi sûr ! Surtout quand Duo relève la tête et qu'il y voit plus de détresse qu'il n'en a jamais vu dans aucuns yeux.

-« Non reste ! Défais tes affaires. Je dois me soigner, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me plie aux contraintes. Je sais que vous faites ça pour m'aider. »

Yuy se lève, fait le tour de la table et vient le prendre dans ses bras, il sait qu'il avait poussé le natté dans ses retranchements, que son attitude, sa façon de débarquer n'étaient pas des plus honnêtes. Il avait encore un gros secret à lui dire, mais il allait lui laisser le temps de respirer un peu.

Néanmoins, il décide à ce moment là qu'il prendrait la première occasion qui se présenterait pour lui avouer son amour, et si Duo ne veut pas de lui dans ses conditions, il pourra essayer de tourner la page.

Le brun berce son ami un moment, puis il le libère et va s'asseoir à sa place avant de recommencer à manger. Le châtain suit le mouvement, mais l'appétit n'y est vraiment pas.

-« Je peux te demander quand Hilde est partie ? » Questionne l'ex-01 après cinq minutes de silence

-« Le même jour, ils sont partis ensemble. Ils se sont mariés en novembre, elle vient de me dire qu'elle était enceinte et elle me demande si je voulais bien être le parrain ! » Explique Maxwell en picorant dans son assiette.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Yuy en lâchant ses couverts de surprise.

-« Ro' si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais précipité ici. Comprends-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te mentir ou te cacher quelque chose. Je voulais juste te laisser l'occasion d'être heureux avec ton futur, que tu arrêtes de courir à mon secours, de te consacrer à moi au détriment de ton bonheur. » Développe avec conviction en gesticulant des mains pour mieux exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

-« Maintenant que tu m'as expliqué, je ne t'en veux plus, ça me touche que tu as cherché à protéger mon bonheur au détriment de ta facilité et être près de toi n'entrave en rien à mon bonheur, rassure-toi ! » Dit tendrement Yuy en prenant la main du natté à travers la table.

-« Ne me refais plus un coup pareil. Laisse-moi au moins le choix de ma vie. » Supplie presque le châtain.

-« Je te le promets ! » Admet le brun en lâchant la main de son ami.

Duo finit par arrêter de manger.

-« Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas bon, mais je n'ai pas faim. » Dit-il en repoussant son assiette.

-« C'est très bon réchauffé aussi ! » Sourit Heero en mettant le reste de l'assiette dans la casserole.

-« Ton emploi à média corporation, en quoi consiste-t-il ? Que je ne te surcharge pas de travail ! » Demande Maxwell en regardant le métis finir de manger.

-« Un peu ce que tu as fait pour moi, juste remettre en état des PC, un travail en extérieur. Les PC me seront amenés par coursier, on reprend les faits de la même façon, le technicien n'arrive plus à tout assumer. » Explique Yuy en déposant ses couverts quand il a fini de manger.

-« Tu vas faire ça quand Ro' ? » Demande Duo en se levant pour débarrasser.

-« Tu travailles toujours après le souper jusqu'à 21 heures, 22 heures ? » Questionne Heero en se mettant debout également pour donner un coup de main à son ami.

-« Oui, des fois encore plus tard ! » Admet Maxwell en mettant tout dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Moi, je travaillerais à ça ! »

-« Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois. » Sourit le natté en se redressant et en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Tout sauf ta réaction, je t'aurai cru heureux de mon initiative, pas que ça te mettrait en colère. »

-« Je retourne au bureau, je te laisse, m'envahir. Merci pour le repas. »

-« Duo ! Je ne veux pas t'envahir. » Dit un peu paniqué Heero.

-« J'aime que tu m'envahisses, j'ai au moins l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un ! »

Petite phrase dite sous la plaisanterie qui plante un poignard dans le cœur d'Heero et accentue la haine qu'il porte au chinois.

Pendant que le natté s'occupe des papiers dans son bureau, le métis en profite pour défaire ses affaires et s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Tout en circulant dans la maison, il constate aussi qu'il y a eu beaucoup de transformations dedans. Les meubles ont bougé de place, le salon est complètement différent, les fauteuils ont été changé également. Comme les peintures ont été refaites dans toute la maison !

A 22h, Duo n'est toujours pas revenu du bureau, Yuy vient le trouver pour lui signaler qu'il va dormir, la journée a été longue pour lui avec son déménagement.

A Suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

Le mardi 13 mars AC 199

Cette journée commence comme tous les jours, Duo passe à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, voir s'il doit se raser ou s'il peut se permettre d'attendre encore un jour.

Il sort de la pièce d'eau, nu comme chaque fois, pour tomber sur Heero. Il a sa trousse de toilette en main, il le regarde sans bouger. Maxwell vire au rouge, cache sa nudité, baragouine un

-« J'ai oublié que tu étais là ! »

Il file dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et passer son bleu de travail.

C'est un peu gêné que le natté entend Yuy descendre les escaliers pour venir déjeuner.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez pour nous faire des tartines à tous les deux cette semaine. » Commence le châtain en guise de bonjour alors qu'il dépose la cafetière sur la table.

-« J'irai faire des courses ce soir. J'ai vu que tu as une nouvelle cicatrice. » Dit le brun en s'installant à table.

Il se sert une tasse de café, avant de se préparer ses tartines pour midi. Comme il n'a pas de réponse, il relève la tête, il voit Duo repiquer un fard.

-« C'est dû à la biopsie, je ne devrais rien garder. Je sais c'est moche toutes ses cicatrices. » Soupire légèrement Maxwell en s'installant en face du métis.

-« Pourquoi, ça t'a sauvé la vie, ce n'est que l'extérieur, pas ce que tu es ! »

-« Je te donnerai de l'argent pour les courses. » Dit le natté pour changer la discussion.

-« Pas besoin, je ne viens pas pour vivre à tes crochets, mais pour travailler. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que je te dois pour le logement. Pour les frais alimentaires, on peut partager en deux. » Propose Heero en commençant à manger maintenant qu'il a fini de tout préparer.

-« Tu me tires déjà une fameuse épine du pied, je sais que je vais pouvoir me soigner, sans me tracasser. Trois cent crédits pour l'eau, le gaz, l'électricité. » Lâche Duo c'était de toute façon ce que donnait Wufei pour participer aux frais.

-« C'est honnête ! »

-« Tu prendras ta pause de midi en même temps que Bertrand ! » Rappelle Maxwell en se levant après avoir fini de manger pour remettre la cuisine en état avant de se diriger vers le bureau, en laissant à Heero le temps de finir de manger.

µµµ

Au soir Yuy demande à son ami s'il peut travailler sur le pc qu'un livreur lui a amené en début d'après midi, dans le bureau près de lui.

-« Oui, viens, ça va me faire de la compagnie. » Sourit le natté.

Ils font tous les deux leur travail en discutant. Le métis constate que Duo a gardé des contacts avec les deux autres pilotes mais qu'il échange également un mail quotidien avec Hilde.

µµµ

L'organisation entre les deux jeunes gens se met en place.

Heero s'occupe des repas du soir, en faisant du ménage pendant que le natté continue l'administratif dès que la porte du commerce est fermée.

Le soir après le repas, le châtain met tout dans le lave-vaisselle, pend le linge qui a tourné pendant la journée. L'ex-02 découvre la joie d'avoir quelqu'un qui participe à la vie à deux.

µµµ

Le samedi 17 mars AC 199

En début soirée, Duo reçoit un coup de téléphone alors qu'il est au bureau pour préparer la journée du lundi.

-« C'est Sally, je voulais savoir si tu avais des questions sur la chimiothérapie avant de la commencer. »

-« Un peu sur le déroulement. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Bien, tu vas avoir l'injection de divers produits en intraveineuse. Si tu ressens une douleur durant l'injection, préviens, ce n'est pas normal. » Commence à expliquer le médecin.

-« Combien de produits ? » Demande le natté en soupirant un peu.

-« Deux, mais on nettoie la veine entre chaque produit, donc tu auras l'impression qu'on t'en injecte trois. »

-« Les effets secondaires ? » S'inquiète le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il sait ce que tout le monde sait, mais peut-être qu'il y a des choses qu'il ignore.

-« Il y a des nausées, mais la durée dépend d'une personne à l'autre, mal de tête également. »

-« La perte des cheveux ? » Demande Duo en se rongeant les ongles, c'est ça qui lui fait le plus peur et Sally n'en a pas parlé.

-« Huit personnes sur dix les perdent, mais on ne peut rien prévoir à l'avance. C'est provisoire. » Rajoute rapidement le médecin sachant que ce serait un drame pour son patient.

-« Il n'y a rien d'autres ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« De la fatigue, tu dois écouter ton corps, Duo, ne force pas ! » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« J'essayerai, merci Sally. » Avoue le natté sachant très bien que sa société est très importante et qu'elle passera toujours avant le reste.

-« Si tu as une question, tu n'hésites pas, tu sonnes. »

-« Oui, je n'y manquerai pas. »

Le châtain a à peine raccroché qu'Heero revient de la cuisine où il a fini de ranger les courses pour se familiariser avec l'organisation de son colocataire.

-« Il faut que tu te prépares une farde avec tous les documents qu'on va te donner de fois en fois. » Explique le métis qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » S'étonne Maxwell en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Les frais médicaux, ce que tu dois réclamer à Sank, que tu ne cherches pas d'une fois à l'autre ce que tu as besoin entre chaque chimiothérapie. » Développe le brun en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Le natté se rend dans une armoire et il prend dans le stock, une farde à rabat et écrit dessus Chimio sous le regard d'Heero.

-« Voilà ! Tu es content ! » Sourit Duo en la rangeant dans son sac pour l'hôpital qui est dans l'entrée, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le divan du salon, suivi de près par le brun.

-« Sally m'a dit que la séance commence à 10h, mais tu dois être là pour 7h du matin. » Ajoute l'ex-01 en venant s'asseoir près du natté.

-« Ok, on peut parler d'autres choses ? »

-« De tout ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire le dimanche sur L2 ? » S'informe Yuy en se tournant légèrement vers son ami.

-« Le dimanche, je dors, je fais mon ménage, le repassage. » Explique Maxwell.

-« J'ai du sommeil en retard, mais je doute que ça m'occupe toute la matinée. » Annonce le brun.

-« Ro', c'est mon seul jour de congé, je me laisse vivre. » Rappelle le natté un peu plus sèchement.

-« Je ferais doucement ! Tu sors le samedi soir alors ? » S'informe le métis cherchant à en savoir plus sur son ami.

-« De temps en temps, c'est vrai, mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas bougé. » Admet l'ex-02 en prenant une revue sur la table pour se donner contenance et s'occuper un petit peu.

-« Combien de temps ? » Demande Heero en s'avançant un peu sur le fauteuil pour essayer de capter l'attention du châtain.

-« Plusieurs mois ! » Avoue Duo en feuilletant le magasine.

-« Tu es déjà sorti depuis que Wufei est parti ? »

-« C'est un interrogatoire ? » Demande agacé Maxwell en rejetant la revue sur la table basse.

-« J'irai bien au restaurant, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. » Dit Yuy après un moment de silence.

-« Je peux le faire Ro', ce n'est pas dans notre contrat que tu es cuistot ! » Précise le châtain en se levant pour se rendre à la cuisine sur le regard surpris du métis.

-« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste ici, on y est resté tous les jours de cette semaine ! » Essaye le brun parce qu'il se rend bien compte qu'il faut changer les idées de son ami avant la première chimiothérapie.

Ce dernier est vraiment nerveux depuis le coup de téléphone de Sally.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, on vient de sortir pour faire les courses. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui ira à la poste porter les colis. » Taquine Duo avec un grand sourire, qui ne convainc pas Heero.

Ce dernier se lève et vient retrouver l'ex-02 dans la cuisine.

-« Duo ! Tu seras peut-être trop faible pour sortir dès mercredi. » Rappelle Yuy en désespoir de cause, même s'il n'a pas envie de retomber sur le domaine médical.

-« Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller seul, tu es venu pour travailler ! On n'est pas lié. Profite, va voir ton futur, je n'ai pas envie de bouger ! » Gronde Maxwell en ouvrant le frigo pour voir ce qu'il peut se préparer à manger pour ce soir, mais ses yeux fusillent d'abord le métis.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un moment puis le natté se tourne vers le frigo toujours ouvert.

-« Tu manges ici ou tu sors ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Je t'invite ! » Tente une dernière fois Yuy.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger Heero ! » Lâche Duo en sortant une lasagne du frigo.

-« Donne-moi une bonne raison ! »

-« Heero, je suis rongé par l'angoisse, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. » Répond platement Maxwell.

-« Je voulais juste te changer les idées, t'empêcher de trop penser. » S'explique enfin le brun un peu gêné d'avoir tellement insisté à mauvais escient.

-« Tu es adorable, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie, je nous mets des lasagnes au four ? » Questionne le natté en sortant deux raviers du frigo.

-« Si tu n'as pas envie de bouger, c'est très bien ! » Admet Yuy.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester près de moi, vis ta vie Heero, je me sentirais moins redevable. »

-« Je fais ce que j'aime, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rassure le brun en souriant et en s'installant à la table de la cuisine pour regarder le châtain ouvrir les raviers et les mettre au four.

Une soirée agréable à discuter sans travail.

µµµ

Le dimanche 18 mars AC 199

Duo se lève, un peu avant midi, une bonne odeur règne dans la maison. Il n'en revient pas, tout est propre, le linge est repassé. Et ce qu'il avait senti c'est des carbonnades cuites à la sauce à la bière.

-« Heero tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? » Demande Maxwell en écarquillant les yeux devant tout ce qu'a fait le brun.

-« A 9h, je t'ai réveillé ? » S'inquiète le métis.

-« Tu n'as pas à assumer tout le ménage. » S'indigne le châtain se sentant honteux d'avoir dormi autant pendant que son ami travaillait.

-« Toi non plus, tu as fait plus que ta part pendant la semaine. Puis ils ont annoncé un après-midi printanier, comme ça on pourra en profiter. » Plaide Yuy en touillant dans sa casserole.

-« Tu as vu la casserole que tu as faite ! » S'étonne le natté en se prenant une tasse de café au thermos.

-« Ca se congèle. C'est pour ce soir avec du riz. » Précise Heero.

Le métis a réussi à occuper suffisamment Duo pour lui faire oublier sa journée de demain. Pourtant elle arrive encore trop vite pour Maxwell

µµµ

Le lundi 19 mars AC 199

Le natté se lève à 6h pour être à l'heure à l'hôpital. Juste au moment où il va partir, Yuy arrive en slip en se frottant les yeux.

-« Il fallait me réveiller Duo ! »

-« J'ai mon téléphone, s'il y a un problème. » Rappelle le châtain en passant sa veste.

-« Je passe ce soir pour voir comment tu vas ! » Baille le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je rentre mardi dans l'après-midi. »

-« Tu vas rentrer comment ? » Demande le brun en se grattant la tête.

-« En bus ! » Sourit Maxwell, il est vraiment craquant le soldat parfait en mode réveil.

-« Sauve-toi, tu vas rater ton bus. »

-« Ca va aller, tu es sûr ? » S'inquiète Duo en ouvrant la porte.

-« Si j'ai un doute, Bertrand sera là, ça va aller, file ! » Rassure Yuy parce que lui panique plus pour son ami et ce qu'il va devoir affronter.

Duo claque la porte et se rend d'un pas déterminé vers l'arrêt du bus au coin de la rue.

Arrivé au dispensaire, il va directement au service hospitalier de jour, comme lui a dit Sally. Là, il est pesé et on lui fait une prise de sang pour vérifier son taux de globules blancs, rouges et ses plaquettes.

Avec son poids, 68 kilos, on peut faire préparer sa dose personnelle de produit à lui injecter.

Après les examens, on conduit Duo dans une chambre à deux lits. Dans l'autre, il y a un homme de septante ans, ce dernier attend également sa chimio. Il est déjà à sa troisième séance et ne doit plus peser plus de 55 kilos, il a les yeux creux, le teint blanc.

-« Vous pouvez-vous installer dans le lit avec votre pyjama. L'infirmière va venir mettre un cathéter souple. » Dit le guide.

-« Merci. »

Un infirmier arrive pour installer la perfusion chez l'homme et dépose un médicament sur la table de nuit de Maxwell. Puis il cherche une veine, avant de sourire au natté.

-« Vous avez de bonne veine, c'est bien. » Dit-il avant de partir.

-« On m'a mis un port à cath car mes veines s'obstruent trop vite. » Raconte le vieil homme.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est un port à cath ? » Demande le châtain en se tournant vers l'homme.

-« Un petit appareil, qu'on glisse sous la peau qui est relié à une grosse veine. » Explique gentiment le monsieur heureux d'avoir de la compagnie agréable cette fois.

Duo retient une grimace, en s'imaginant ça sous la peau. L'infirmier revient avec une perfusion pour Maxwell ainsi qu'un petit ravier en carton qu'il dépose sur chaque table de nuit.

« _Ca promet_ » Pense le natté.

Après deux heures, son voisin commence à être malade, entraînant le châtain. Alors qu'il n'a pas encore reçu le deuxième produit, il a un mal de tête, comme il n'a jamais eu mal. Il regrette d'avoir déjeuné, mais quand il constate en soirée que sans plus rien sur l'estomac depuis qu'il a rendu en fin de matinée tout ce qu'il a mangé et que d'avoir l'estomac vide ne change rien au problème, il se dit qu'il a au moins pris quelque force pour affronter tout ça.

L'infirmière du soir vient avec un plateau repas. L'odeur du café retourne l'estomac de Duo, alors que son voisin a l'air d'aller mieux et commence à boire le liquide noir et grignoter ses tartines.

-« Vous n'avez pas pris votre cachet contre les nausées » Constat la jeune femme en déposant le plateau du natté.

-« Enlevez ça ! » Lâche Maxwell en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Quand le plateau a disparu il reprend péniblement ! « Le cachet, on m'a rien dit. »

-« Je reviens, je vais vous l'injecter. Ca ira déjà mieux ! » Dit souriante l'infirmière.

Malgré l'injection, la moitié de la nuit Maxwell ne garde rien, même pas la salive qu'il avale. Des névralgies lui donnent l'impression que son cerveau va exploser.

µµµ

Le mardi 20 mars AC 199

Au matin, l'odeur du déjeuner qu'on amène le rend à nouveau malade; Cependant, sa prise de sang est bonne, il n'a pas de fièvre donc cette après-midi il pourra rentrer chez lui.

Par contre, il se voit mal prendre les transports en commun dans son état ! Est-ce qu'un taxi accepterait de le prendre ? Ca c'est moins sûr. Quand l'infirmière reviendra avec ses papiers de sortie, il lui demandera s'il y a d'autres solutions, en l'attendant, il essaye de dormir, en espérant se sentir en meilleure forme après un petit somme.

Ses yeux commencent à se fermer que son Gsm sonne sur la table de nuit.

-« C'est moi, tu as l'autorisation de sortir ? » Demande Heero à l'autre bout du conduit.

-« Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer Ro', je ne tiendrais pas dans un bus. » Explique Maxwell péniblement.

-« Jeune homme, ma femme peut vous ramener vous savez, elle va arriver dans deux heures. » Dit son voisin de lit.

-« Sinon je viens te chercher. » Propose Yuy au téléphone.

-« Avec quoi Ro' ? »

-« Bertrand a peut-être une voiture. » Tente le métis, soucieux de venir en aide à son ami.

-« Je ne crois pas Ro', je vais trouver. Il y a un problème au travail ? » S'inquiète après coup le natté en mettant sa main sur son front en espérant diminuer les lancements.

-« Non, c'était pour voir si tu rentrais aujourd'hui ou demain, pour savoir si je préparais à manger pour un ou deux ! » Admet Heero.

-« Aujourd'hui. Ne me fais pas à souper, je ne garde rien. » Lâche Duo en raccrochant avant d'attraper le petit ravier parce que les nausées le reprennent de plus belles.

-« Ma proposition tient toujours, ma femme joue souvent au taxi depuis que je suis malade, ce n'est pas rare qu'on reprenne quelqu'un du dispensaire. » Explique son voisin quand Maxwell remet le ravier plein sur la table de nuit.

-« Alors j'accepte. »

Le natté n'a pas envie de se casser la tête à réfléchir. Il n'en a pas la force, ni la volonté. Déjà tout ce que l'homme raconte le saoule au plus haut point.

µµµ

C'est avec soulagement que Duo voit une dame de soixante-cinq ans arriver. Les deux patients se sont habillés en début d'après-midi. Les infirmières leurs ont remis leurs médicaments à prendre à domicile, surtout des cachets contre la nausée et aussi une liste de médicaments à ne pas consommer pour le natté dont c'est la première chimiothérapie.

Duo n'a pas su avaler son tamoxifen au matin, ne gardant rien depuis la première perfusion. La dame porte le sac de Maxwell de l'hôpital à la voiture et de la sortie de la voiture jusque devant l'entreprise du natté.

La sonnette se fait entendre, Vansbider apparaît rapidement et vient chercher le sac de son patron, il remercie la femme avant d'aider le châtain à se rendre dans le salon.

-« Ca va aller, merci Bertrand, je vais m'étendre dans mon fauteuil, tu préviens Heero. » Murmure le châtain.

-« Oui, patron et si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sonnes sur le numéro de l'entreprise. » Dit-il en se retirant.

Après s'être installé dans son fauteuil une place, d'avoir déposé son petit ravier en carton sur l'appui de fenêtre, Duo prend la manette pour le mettre en position semi-couchée.

Heero arrive dans la demi-heure.

-« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » Demande Yuy en voyant son ami se tenir la tête, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le métis s'assied sur l'accoudoir du divan trois places près du fauteuil du natté.

-« Mal à la tête, nausée, laisse-moi. » Baragouine Maxwell.

Le brun se lève et se rend à la salle de bain, il revient avec un gant de toilette dans de l'eau très froide. Il met le tout sur une table basse. Il essore légèrement le gant de toilette avant de le mettre sur le front du natté. Après il lui prend la main qui ne tient pas la compresse et fait comme s'il voulait lui serrer la main, son index vient presser un point juste de l'autre côté de son bracelet montre.

Une nausée prend l'ex-02 qui finit par vomir.

-« J'en ai mal aux côtes à force de remettre rien et ce con d'infirmier qui ne me dit rien, me met un cachet avant traitement sans rien me dire. » Gémit Maxwell. La porte d'entrée sonne. « Va travailler Ro', il ne s'en sortira jamais tout seul Bertrand. »

-« Je reviens dans une demi-heure voir comme tu vas. »

-« Hm. »

Yuy essaye de se partager entre son travail et son ami, mais les coups de téléphone n'arrêtent pas, les commandes affluent. Duo somnole dans le fauteuil quand le métis revient dans le salon trois-quart d'heures plus tard. Voyant ça, il débranche le raccord vers la maison de la sonnette et du téléphone, il peste contre lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, le bruit à du gêner le jeune homme et lui occasionner d'autres souffrances.

La veille au soir, Heero avait passé une partie de sa soirée à faire des factures avec les bons de commandes, pourtant le tas de retard grandit déjà. Il faudra que le natté lui explique sa façon de procéder, surtout s'il doit rester longtemps dans cet état là.

Ce soir, Yuy devra s'occuper de son travail, il y a des PC qui l'attendent. Il a aussi des vérifications pour être certain qu'on n'utilise pas ses programmes sans son accord. Il a déjà repoussé ce travail depuis plusieurs semaines ayant d'autres choses à préparer pour son départ dans les colonies.

Après avoir raccompagné Bertrand à la fin de la journée jusqu'à la porte. Il passe la tête par la porte du salon, il voit que le natté a bougé, le métis rentre dans la pièce.

-« Ca va mieux ? »

-« Hm. » Gémit le natté.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Propose le brun en s'approchant.

-« Non ! » Crie presque Duo.

-« Je vais manger dans la cuisine, puis je viendrais travailler sur mes PC près de toi si tu veux bien ? »

-« Je veux bien du coca glacé, j'ai soif ! » Admet le châtain.

-« J'espère qu'on en a ? »

-« A la cave près du congélateur. »

Après avoir servi son ami, Heero se prépare quelque chose qu'il engloutit rapidement. Il revient près de Maxwell avec un PC et une tasse de café. Duo est repris par des hauts le cœur, rien qu'à l'odeur.

-« Je vais monter me coucher ! » Dit le natté en commençant à redresser son fauteuil.

-« Tu seras bien installé dans ton lit ? » Demande Yuy sachant qu'une position complètement couchée n'est pas souvent la meilleure.

-« Oui, Heero, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de vivre parce que tout m'écœure. »

-« C'est mon café qui te gêne ? » Questionne le brun en le voyant peiner pour se mettre debout.

Un pâle sourire lui répond.

-« Reste là voyons. » Reprend Heero en partant avec son café qu'il dépose dans la cuisine.

Il revient dans le salon avec une couverture. Il la met délicatement sur son ami.

-« Voilà, comme ça si tu t'endors, tu pourras rester là. »

-« Je vais aller à la toilette et mettre mon pyjama. » Explique Maxwell en voyant le regard inquiet du métis quand il repousse la couverture et redresse son fauteuil.

Pour finir Duo s'endort dans le fauteuil. Yuy coupe tout en allant se coucher.

µµµ

Le mercredi 21 mars AC 199

Quand Heero se lève au matin, Maxwell est toujours là, son verre de coca est vide.

-« Ca va mieux ? » S'inquiète le métis en venant se poster devant le fauteuil de son ami.

-« Un peu ! »

-« Tu veux manger quelques choses ? » Demande sur la défensive le brun, au vu de la réaction qu'il a obtenue hier.

-« Un œuf à la coque ! » Admet Duo.

-« Je vais te le faire ! » Sourit Yuy, heureux que son ami ait retrouvé un peu l'appétit.

-« Laisse-le à la cuisine, je vais venir. » Dit Maxwell en redressant déjà son fauteuil mais il prend son temps pour se lever.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, les œufs sont presque cuits. Le brun a fait des soldats de mie pour les tremper dans le jaune d'œuf. Un petit sourire apparaît chez le natté quand il voit la tasse de café du métis avec une assiette renversée dessus. Son regard parcourt la pièce.

-« Où est le perco ? » Questionne le châtain puisqu'il ne le trouve pas.

-« Dans le bureau, j'ai mis le café dans un thermos, tu en veux ? » Interroge le métis en se dirigeant déjà vers le plan de travail.

-« Non, mais est-ce qu'il reste des oranges ? J'ai envie d'un jus frais. »

-« Non, mais tu en auras à 9h ! » Dit Heero en se levant pour prendre son Gsm et appeler Bertrand.

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« C'est sur son trajet, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Affirme Yuy en raccrochant.

-« Vous êtes trop aux petits soins, je n'ai pas l'habitude. » Soupire Maxwell en s'asseyant à sa place.

-« On le fait de bon cœur ! » Certifie le brun en amenant les deux œufs à table.

Le natté n'arrive à manger que le jaune, le reste lui semble de trop mais au moins il le garde.

-« Je vais faire ma toilette et je viens faire un peu de papier. » Explique Duo en repoussant le coquetier vers le milieu de la table.

Le métis le prend pour le finir et puis il rassemble les restes de leurs petits déjeuners pour les ranger et mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle directement.

-« J'y vais déjà, ne force pas ! » Rappelle Heero en partant vers la partie commerce pour ouvrir la porte à Bertrand.

Ce dernier n'a pas trop de retard, Yuy le rembourse immédiatement. A 10h, Heero s'inquiète de ne pas encore avoir vu Duo. Quand il rentre au bureau, il est vide à chaque fois. L'écran de l'ordinateur que le métis avait allumé, a fini par se couper, preuve qu'ils ne se sont pas croisés.

-« Bertrand, je vais voir après Duo ! » Dit le métis du dessous de la rambarde.

-« Bien ! »

Maxwell est à nouveau dans le fauteuil qu'il a basculé.

-« Duo ! » Il y a une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix du métis.

-« Ca va Ro', je ne savais pas que c'était si épuisant de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. » Murmure le natté en tournant son visage vers son ami.

-« Tu veux en faire de trop, voilà. Ce soir, tu m'expliques comment maintenir ton stock à jour, je sais que tu y tiens. Les factures j'ai regardé, j'en ai fait lundi soir. » Explique le brun en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du divan trois places.

-« Ro' tu n'as pas à tout assumer. Si ça ne va pas mieux, il faudra que je me mette en maladie, mais ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus rien faire, ne plus mettre mon nez dans un papier. » Peste en gémissant le châtain, parce qu'il ne veut pas en arriver à cette éventualité.

-« Ca va aller Duo ! Tu es un battant, tu veux un jus d'orange, Bertrand les a achetées ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Je vais le faire ! » Dit le natté en commençant à redresser son fauteuil.

-« Reste ! » Ordonne Yuy en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

En moins de cinq minutes, le métis lui ramène son jus d'orange avant de repartir au travail.

µµµ

Quand le brun prend sa pause de midi, Maxwell est dans la cuisine à se préparer une biscotte à la confiture de fraise.

-« J'ai envie de truc que je ne mange jamais d'habitude. » Explique le natté avec un petit sourire devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

-« C'est que ton corps le réclame. » Certifie le métis en sortant du frigo sa boite à tartine qu'il a fait la veille au soir.

-« J'ai l'impression de vous laisser tout le travail. » Soupire le natté en raclant une partie de sa confiture sur le bord de l'assiette, il en avait mis trop et ça l'écœurait.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. » Sourit Yuy en ouvrant sa boite pour prendre une tartine au fromage. « Mais je t'assure que j'ai vu des personnes incapables de tenir debout après la chimio. Des gens qu'on ramenaient en urgence à l'hôpital. Tu te traînes, mais tu as déjà un peu plus de couleur qu'hier. »

-« Tu es d'un rassurant ! » Sourit en réponse le natté.

-« Si tu n'en as pas la force, ne viens pas au bureau, je coupe ton ordinateur ? » Propose le métis.

-« Non laisse-le branché, il y a des clients qui veulent leur facture de suite, c'est bien que tu saches les faire. Il faudra que j'explique à Bertrand comment les encoder. L'ancienne équipe assumait tous les postes. Pfff une biscotte et je n'ai plus faim. » Soupire Maxwell en repoussant son assiette vide.

-« Tu veux que je l'explique à Bertrand ? » Demande le brun en commençant à manger sa tartine suivante.

-« Je lui montrerai demain, si je suis mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie ? Mais pas pour maintenant. »

-« Quoi ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Du hareng vinaigré et des pêches. » Lâche Duo un sourire sur les lèvres parce qu'il sait ce qu'il y a dans son frigo.

-« Bien sûr tout ce qu'on n'a pas ! » Rit Yuy en se levant pour aller chercher sa veste au porte-manteaux. « Je vais les acheter, tu n'as pas d'autres envies ? Tu me fais penser à une femme enceinte. »

-« Ce n'est parce que j'en ai envie qu'il les faut, ça coûte chères les pêches, ce n'est pas la saison. » Dit Maxwell un peu gêné.

-« Oui mais si tu en as envie, c'est que ton organisme en a besoin. Que tu ailles mieux, c'est le principal. »

µµµ

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Heero vient au salon, où le natté se repose, le brun a un papier du fax en main.

-« Duo ! Je crois qu'il y a une erreur là-dessus. Que ce n'est pas pour toi ! »

Le châtain tend la main.

-« Non ! C'est juste, les perles qu'elle demande, c'est des billes de roulement à billes. Allnonsense, Ro' si je peux fournir, je le fais. Dans la réserve, je crois que c'est la troisième étagère, dans une caisse de plastique mauve. Regarde, s'il y a trois kilos ! »

-« J'ai mis des billes dans la caisse des petites pièces pour la fonderie l'autre jour, je ne le savais pas. Bertrand non plus, il ne m'a rien dit. » Se rappelle Yuy.

-« Il sait que je les garde, mais pas pourquoi. » Sourit Duo. « Il ne doit pas t'avoir vu faire, il te surveille moins que les nouveaux. »

-« Je vais voir alors et j'irai récupérer les autres. » Dit le métis en repartant déjà.

-« Prépare-moi la caisse, je vais le faire. Assis ici ou là autant que je serve à quelque chose avant qu'il n'y ait trop dans le tiroir. » Lâche Maxwell en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs pour se relever.

Quand le natté arrive dans le hangar, il sourit en voyant un coussin installé près de la broyeuse. Il finira par y prendre goût aux attentions du brun.

-« Il y a seulement deux kilos de billes. Je n'en ai sûrement pas jeté un kilo. » Dit Yuy en le voyant passer.

-« On démontera alors. » Admet le châtain en s'asseyant dos à la broyeuse.

-« Tu es bien installé ? » Se préoccupe le métis.

-« Comme un pacha ! »

Le dos bien appuyé contre la broyeuse, il vide les petites pièces une à une dans le tiroir de la broyeuse légèrement tiré en avant.

En passant par le bureau, le natté a été démoralisé de voir les commandes en attente ainsi que les factures à faire. Il espère vraiment être en meilleure forme demain pour pouvoir au moins assumer le bureau.

Quand les caisses sont vides, Duo doit se rendre à l'évidence, il va lui manquer presque 750 grammes.

-« Laissez la commande des perles en suspend, je lui enverrais un fax demain pour voir ce qu'elle a vraiment besoin. » Dit Maxwell en revenant le pas lent, son coussin et le pot de perles dans les bras.

-« Tu vas au bureau ? » Demande Yuy en relevant la tête du moteur qu'il démonte.

-« Non, je me remets dans mon fauteuil, je préparerai le souper. » Lâche le natté en arrivant en dessous des escaliers, il soupire avant de prendre la rampe à pleine main pour s'aider à remonter.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne le métis.

-« Tu ne peux pas tout assumer Ro' » Répond le châtain d'une voix traînante même s'il est soulagé d'être arrivé au-dessus de la rambarde.

Le brun retient sa réplique mais la pense très fort.

« _Tu le faisais pourtant pour Wufei, je l'ai vu_. »

µµµ

Maxwell fait un repas pour Heero, lui mangerait un hareng. En prenant son temps, il a fait un morceau de viande, des pommes de terre et des haricots, les odeurs n'étant pas trop fortes, il a supporté cette préparation.

Par contre quand Yuy revient de sa douche et changé, le natté est vraiment pris de haut-le-cœur.

-« Tu as changé de déodorant ou quoi ? » Lâche le châtain en reculant la main sur le nez pour ne plus être incommodé par l'odeur qui lui arrive.

Le brun lui sourit et fait demi-tour pour réapparaître dix minutes après, les cheveux humides avec d'autres vêtements. Il trouve l'ex-02 assis à la table de la cuisine vraiment honteux, n'osant pas affronter le regard bleu posé sur lui.

-« Ne te tracasse pas. J'ai fait des recherches hier après l'incident du café ! C'est normal, tu as des odeurs que tu ne supportes plus, tu vas avoir des aliments que tu adorais qui vont te dégoûter ou bien tu peux avoir une perte de goût totale ou partielle. » Explique Heero en se servant son assiette dans les casseroles restées sur la taque de cuisson coupée.

Puis il vient se mettre à table.

-« Je n'aurai pas osé dire ça à Wufei ! J'aurai eu peur de le vexer. J'agis en gosse capricieux et tu trouves ça normal ! » Dit encore plus penaud Duo.

Yuy lui prend la main à travers la table pour le rassurer.

-« Tu n'es pas un gosse pourri gâté, tu es malade, tu subis un traitement lourd et si tu dépasses les limites du tolérable, je te le dirai. On va apprendre les limites de l'autre. »

L'ex-02 relève la tête et fronce les sourcils, trouvant la réponse des plus étranges.

A Suivre…

A Suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

** Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

Chapitre 24

* * *

Le jeudi 22 mars AC 199

En se levant, même si ce n'est pas la grande forme, Duo se sent beaucoup mieux, il mange au lieu de grignoter. Il reprend des forces pour affronter la petite chimiothérapie comme il le dit en plaisantant à Heero.

Assis au bureau toute la journée, il a rapidement rattrapé son retard en facturation. En fin d'après-midi, quand Bertrand lui amène une commande, il explique à ce dernier comment réaliser une facture.

µµµ

Le vendredi 23 mars AC 199

Maxwell estime être dans un état normal, il va même à quitter le bureau pour s'occuper de petites commandes. Il cherche des roulements à billes défectueux afin de finir la commande en attente. La cliente n'est pas pressée, mais elle veut avoir les trois kilos en une fois pour limiter les frais d'envoi.

Le natté effectue également des commandes où toutes les pièces sont sur les étagères.

µµµ

Le samedi 24 mars AC 199

Comme à l'époque de Wufei, Heero travaille avec son ami, même s'il n'est pas payé. Maxwell veut diminuer ses frais locatifs pour la peine, mais Yuy n'accepte pas.

Le samedi en général est plus calme, il y a seulement des particuliers qui se présentent au commerce.

Heero et Duo sont occupés à démonter un Dolls Mobils Suit pour regarnir les étagères des pièces utilisées en semaine et ainsi remettre le hangar en état.

Voyant le natté commencer à suer à grosses gouttes alors que le travail n'est pas vraiment épuisant, le métis lui dit.

-« Duo engage quelqu'un en plus que tu puisses profiter de la vie et moins travailler pendant ton traitement ! »

-« Je n'ai pas les moyens ! » Répond Maxwell en serrant les dents pour forcer plus sur une vis récalcitrante.

-« Donne mon contrat à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses revenus. Ceux de média corporation, des programmes de protection et du décontaminateur me suffisent. » Reprend Yuy en enlevant un vilebrequin.

-« Si je fais ça, tu ne peux plus venir travailler avec nous et ça n'arrange rien au problème. Il y aurait le même nombre d'ouvrier. Ici je sais que j'en ai deux sur qui je peux compter. » Dit Duo en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Heero continue son travail tout en retournant le problème dans sa tête. Il finit par lâcher alors qu'il extrait une vanne à air.

-« Il y a bien une solution ! »

-« Oui, il y en a une, mais elle ne convient pas à notre situation ! » Admet Maxwell en s'épongeant le front avec la manche de sa chemise avant de se remettre au travail.

-« Et c'est laquelle ? » Demande le métis de suite très intéressé.

-« Je t'épouse, je te mets comme aide-indépendant et je récupère ton contrat pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Explique posément le natté sachant que c'est irréalisable, c'est juste la théorie qu'il a lue sur un site.

Wufei n'en a pas voulu et encore une chance, ne peut-il que constater.

-« Elle me convient ! » Répond Heero, une pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

L'ex-02 lâche son tournevis sous l'étonnement, il se déplace pour regarder Yuy les yeux exorbités d'entendre ça. Et son futur dans l'histoire qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

-« Je t'aime Duo et ça depuis la guerre, je ne suis pas venu qu'en tant qu'ami. Cette solution me convient, même si elle est pour du beurre pour toi. Je veux que tu puisses faire autre chose que travailler. Que si tu meurs de cette saleté dans un an, dans dix ou vingt ans, tu meurs satisfait et pleinement heureux, ça ça me rendrait heureux. » Développe Yuy de l'amour dans la voix ainsi que dans les yeux.

-« Heero ! »

-« Je sais qu'il y a mieux comme déclaration d'amour, mais tant que tu vivras et que tu auras besoin de moi, je resterai près de toi en tant qu'ami ou autre. Je préférais autre j'avoue. » Dit le brun avec un petit sourire gêné de la façon dont il se dévoilait enfin.

-« Si un jour je dois me marier, c'est parce que j'aime la personne, que je veux finir ma vie auprès d'elle, pas pour une raison financière ou de facilité. Je peux vivre éternellement avec la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, mais pour moi le mariage est sacré, pas un arrangement ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

C'est sa vision du mariage il veut qu'Heero le comprenne qu'il arrête de penser à cette solution pour l'aider comme il le fait si facilement depuis un certain temps.

-« Je comprends ! » Soupire Heero le regard un peu abattu mais soulagé que son ami ne fasse pas une plus grosse colère devant la révélation.

D'un autre côté ça lui fait encore plus aimer le natté, parce que si un jour, il y a quelque chose entre eux. Il saura que Duo est sincère dans ses sentiments. La facilité n'est pas la priorité pour l'ex-02.

-« Ro' Tu as toujours été important pour moi, tout ce que tu fais pour moi me touche. Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter, je veux réfléchir parce que je ne t'aime pas d'amour. » Rajoute Maxwell devant la gêne de son ami.

-« Je ne te demande rien, je m'étais juste promis de te le dire rapidement. » Rassure Yuy.

Il se remet au travail alors que Duo ramasse son tournevis pour essayer d'avoir ce boîtier de cartouche de filtration intact.

-« Si je paie le contrat du nouvel ouvrier avec mes deniers personnels, ça te convient ? » Demande le brun après dix minutes, parce qu'il est toujours à la recherche d'une solution pour diminuer le travail du natté.

-« Non, ce n'est pas à toi à assumer ça ! » Dit froidement Maxwell pour essayer de clore le débat.

-« La vie ce n'est pourtant pas que travailler. » Peste d'un coup le métis de ne pas trouver de solution acceptable pour le natté.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche Heero ! » Finit-il par dire quand il se calme un peu.

µµµ

Pris dans son travail, Maxwell n'a pas réalisé directement les conséquences de ce que Yuy lui a dit. Dans un premier temps, il n'a fait qu'expliquer son point de vue. C'est plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand il range les courses et qu'il repense à la journée que son esprit accroche une évidence pour lui.

-« Tu m'as menti. » Lâche le natté une boîte de petits pois en main.

-« Dis-moi quand je t'ai menti ! Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas toi, je t'ai seulement avoué qu'il vivait dans les Colonies, qu'il était en couple et que j'attendais qu'il soit libre pour me déclarer. » Argumente le brun sachant que son avenir se joue maintenant.

-« Tu m'as demandé des conseils, en me demandant comment je réagirais moi dans cette situation. » Peste le châtain de s'être fait avoir si facilement par son ami.

-« Oui et j'ai suivi tes conseils, je ne me suis pas dévoilé trop tôt ! » Admet le métis sans baisser les yeux alors qu'il est scruté avec colère.

-« Tous tes gestes prennent un autre sens à mes yeux. » Soupire Duo en baissant son regard, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sèche. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu savais que ça ne tiendrait pas avec son mec parce qu'il le rendait malheureux ! »

-« Je le pense toujours Duo, vous n'étiez pas fait pour vivre ensemble. » Quitte à lui faire mal autant rester dans la vérité.

-« Mais nous bien ! » Crache presque Maxwell vert de rage.

-« Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais c'est que tu es ce qui me convient. Tu es stable, tu as la tête sur les épaules, tu n'as pas des rêves de grandeur. Tu as la force de me faire progresser. Quand j'ai perdu pied, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir, pour m'aider, pour me faire avancer dans mon intérêt. Tu es suffisamment fort pour ne pas t'accrocher à moi et me prendre l'énergie qui met nécessaire pour que je sois bien dans ma peau, tu n'attends rien de moi. » Explique tendrement Heero en osant enfin avancer vers son ami.

Le natté ouvre des grands yeux, secoue la tête et recommence à remplir l'armoire avec les conserves. Il ne veut plus le voir avancer. Il veut s'occuper les mains et ne pas laisser de champ d'action à son ami. Yuy constatant ça, va préparer les portions à ranger au congélateur. Il voit bien que le châtain est mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? » Interroge-t-il ne voulant pas que la situation se dégrade sans qu'il ne puisse la rattraper.

Le silence lui répond. Avec un léger soupir Heero décide de ne pas insister quand tout d'un coup.

-« Je suis incapable de faire ça ! » Lâche l'ex-02 en se tournant vers le métis assis à la table, le colis de viande devant lui.

-« De faire quoi ? »

-« Dire ce que tu représentes pour moi ! » Murmure le natté en regardant ses mains ne voulant pas affronter le regard bleu qu'il sent sur lui.

-« Tu es ce que j'ai besoin donc, c'est facile. Tu dois bien être capable de dire ce que tu veux de ton compagnon ou compagne. »

-« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui partage ma vie, qui aime ce que j'aime, qu'on puisse en discuter. Quelqu'un qui me soutient, qui m'épaule sans m'étouffer. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de me montrer son amour, qui me montre sa tendresse. » Enumère un rien rêveur le natté parce qu'il espère un jour trouver cette personne là.

Yuy sourit intérieurement et surtout il se retient de dire que ce n'était pas la relation qu'il avait avec le Chinois. Mais au regard du natté qui devient triste, il sait que Duo n'a pas besoin qu'on en rajoute une couche, il l'a constaté.

-« Ce n'est pas dit que c'est toi ! » Dit en conclusion le châtain en voyant l'air radieux de son ami.

-« Duo, tu sais ce que je veux, enfin que j'aimerai. Mais le dernier pas, c'est à toi de le faire et je te laisse le temps. Que tu te soignes et que tu guérisses c'est bien plus important ! J'ai déjà la chance de vivre près de toi. » Achève Yuy en sortant de la cuisine pour descendre au congélateur ce qu'il a préparé.

µµµ

Le châtain reste mal à l'aise durant tout le week-end, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir avec les révélations du brun. Lui apprécie Heero depuis toujours. Il n'a pas envie de perdre son amitié, cependant tout ça vient encore compliquer plus les choses. Il y a sa maladie qui l'oblige à garder le brun près de lui pour permettre de se soigner. Il en est là. Il ne sait plus trop comment faire pour ne pas encourager son ami. Néanmoins rien dans l'attitude du métis n'a changé c'est plutôt Duo qui a changé de comportement.

µµµ

Le lundi 26 mars AC 199

Au matin, Maxwell se présente au dispensaire pour sa petite chimio.

-« Désolé, nous n'avons pas été réapprovisionnés en matière radioactive. Nous ne prenons aucune chimiothérapie aujourd'hui. Nous avons dû vous prévenir par téléphone. » Explique la secrétaire.

Un peu énervé, Duo rentre chez lui, Heero arrive directement, étonné de le trouver déjà là. Il le trouve debout devant le répondeur à écouter les messages, il y a celui du dispensaire à 6h du matin.

-« Tu as débranché la sonnerie du téléphone ? » Questionne le natté surpris de ne pas avoir entendu l'appel ce matin.

-« Oui quand tu étais malade, seulement pour la maison. » Admet Yuy.

Le châtain comprend mieux pourquoi il ne l'a pas remarqué, ni été dérangé pendant son repos et comme ça fonctionnait quand il a repris le travail, il n'a pas réalisé que ça avait été coupé dans la partie qui fait l'habitation.

-« Tu ne l'as pas remis ? » S'étonne Maxwell que son ami n'ait pas pensé à ce genre de choses.

-« On dirait ! » Avoue le brun en haussant les épaules un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« On dirait ! C'est tout ce que tu as pour ta défense, il est loin le soldat parfait ! » Ironise Duo en secouant la tête.

-« On n'est plus en guerre, je ne suis plus un soldat. » Dit simplement Yuy en se rendant vers la sonnette pour la remettre en état.

-« Ca ne sert à rien que je m'énerve, c'est repoussé à demain. Au moins je vais pouvoir avancer ici. » Dit le châtain en se mettant directement au travail.

µµµ

Le mardi 27 mars AC 199

A 6h30, Maxwell claque la porte de son entreprise pour partir au dispensaire. Il a pris contact avec la femme de l'homme qui était dans sa chambre la première fois pour qu'elle le ramène après son traitement. Elle a accepté de bon cœur.

Comme l'autre fois, Duo doit d'abord faire une prise de sang pour vérifier ses globules blancs, rouges et le nombre de ses plaquettes. Puis il se rend sur la balance de ses 68kg, il est passé à 65kg. L'infirmière peut enfin commander la chimio légère de son patient et le diriger vers une salle commune.

Une autre infirmière vient et lui tend un médicament.

-« C'est contre les nausées ! » Dit-elle.

-« Merci ! » Duo s'empresse de le prendre dans l'espoir de ne pas être aussi malade que la semaine dernière.

La jeune femme met la perfusion et lui rend les analyses de sang ainsi que tous les documents qui doivent être rentrer à sa mutuelle.

-« C'est bien, tout est en tenu à jour, c'est rare. » Sourit l'infirmière.

Le natté rougit un peu, sûrement encore une initiative de Heero, parce que lui n'a plus touché à cette farde depuis qu'il l'a mise dans son sac pour rentrer de l'hôpital mardi dernier.

-« Ce document c'est pour votre mutuelle, il faut le rentrer dans les 48h. » Dit-elle en le mettant dans la farde.

-« Il y a combien de produit cette fois ? » Demande le châtain beaucoup plus intéressé par son traitement que le côté administratif.

-« Juste un, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la petite chimio. »

Même s'il souhaite que le médicament fasse effet. Une heure après la mise en place de la perfusion, les nausées le prennent, moins fortes certes, mais il en a encore.

Maxwell se demande également pourquoi on s'obstine à amener le repas de midi à ceux qui sont en cours de chimiothérapie. Rien que les odeurs lui retournent l'estomac même s'il ne vomit pas cette fois. Il y a aussi la barre à la tête qui revient. Lui qui n'a jamais mal au crâne, ne sait pas comment se mettre pour le faire passer. Il cherche le point que Heero pressait l'autre fois sans arriver à se soulager.

A 14h, Patricia rentre dans la chambre pour ramener Duo chez lui.

µµµ

C'est avec soulagement que l'ex-02 va s'installer dans son fauteuil avec l'aide du métis.

-« Je suis chiant mais tu peux débrancher à nouveau la sonnette du magasin ainsi que le téléphone ? » Demande Duo en mettant sa main sur son front quand la sonnette du téléphone se fait entendre dans la maison.

-« Je le fais de suite et tu n'es pas chiant ! » Murmure Yuy pour soulager la tête de son ami.

Maxwell lui fait un pâle sourire. Le brun revient avec une manique froide presque glacée.

-« Tiens, elle sort du congélateur, je l'y ai mise, il y a une demi-heure. »

-« Tu es un ange. »

Heero s'active à débrancher le tout et il installe un système d'interrupteur dans le hall de la maison pour ne pas devoir chipoter dans les câbles à chaque fois.

Au moment où il veut retourner voir Duo, Bertrand vient le chercher pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main.

-« J'arrive ! » Répond Yuy en vérifiant que son système fonctionne.

Arrivé près de son collègue, le brun s'excuse.

-« Désolé de te laisser tout le travail, mais il a mal à la tête comme la dernière fois ! »

-« Sa santé et son bien-être sont plus importants. »

µµµ

Il est presque l'heure de la fermeture quand Heero trouve un moment, entre les commandes par téléphone, les clients, aider Bertrand à déplacer des morceaux entiers de navette pour les démonter, pour se rendre près du natté.

-« Ca va ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux. » Gémit le natté.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ce soir, que si on n'a pas je puisse aller l'acheter avant que ça ne ferme. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Me parle pas de ça ! » Dit Duo en se redressant pour prendre son ravier en carton.

Le métis est déjà parti chercher un gant de toilette humide et un coca froid.

-« Je retourne au hangar pour la fermeture. » Prévient le brun après avoir donné ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Yuy se dit en surplombant le hangar que samedi ils auront encore du travail pour évacuer ses carcasses à moitié démontée. Si Duo se sent mieux, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi il n'irait pas mieux.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » Demande Bertrand en voyant arriver le brun.

-« Dans le même état que la semaine dernière au retour de la chimio. Il faut attendre et espérer. »

-« Je reviens demain, bonne soirée ! C'est bien que tu sois là, je n'aurai pas aimé le laisser seul dans cet état. » Avoue Vansbider en refermant la porte.

C'est un homme bien ce Bertrand, travailleur, intelligent, compatissant. Duo lui en avait dit beaucoup de bien. Cependant, il doit bien constater que son jugement est juste.

Heero ferme tout et part rejoindre le natté.

-« Voilà c'est fermé ! » Dit Yuy en amenant une nouvelle manique glacée pour le crâne de son ami.

-« Hm ! »

-« Tu vomis beaucoup ? » S'informe le métis en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du châtain.

-« Non, c'était la première fois. »

Le brun prend le bras droit du natté, cherche le point pour les maux de tête. Puis il presse en lâchant la main qu'il tenait pour faire le repérage.

-« Depuis tout à l'heure, je veux le faire. » Dit doucement Heero.

-« J'ai voulu te le demander mais la société avant tout. » Admet Duo en déplaçant la manique sur son crâne.

-« Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu. Tu te serais énervé et ça m'aurait rien arrangé à ton état. »

L'estomac que Yuy se fait entendre.

-« Va manger Ro' » Dit Maxwell en tirant sur son bras.

-« Quand tu iras mieux, que tu auras moins mal. »

-« Ro' »

-« J'irai, je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim. » Rassure le métis.

-« La prochaine fois que je vais en chimio fais-moi la marque. »

-« Ca agit ? » Demande le brun plus pour avoir une confirmation qu'autre chose, il voit déjà que ses traits se détendent.

-« Ca commence. »

Duo a les yeux fermés depuis un moment. Heero le dévore du regard, se régalant du spectacle offert à ses yeux. Il passe de la bouche aux lèvres fines que le natté mord pour essayer de déplacer la douleur, à sa gorge dévoilée de par sa position semi-couchée dans le fauteuil. Il finit par remonter vers les yeux de Maxwell pour découvrir qu'il le regarde.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande le natté sentant une tension chez son ami.

-« Rien. » Dit le brun en regardant les mouchoirs en papier qui traînent sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-« Ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Insiste le châtain.

Le regard cobalt revient vers Duo.

-« Tu es beau, maintenant que tu sais mes sentiments, je me permets des choses que je n'aurai pas osé auparavant. »

-« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer quand je suis dans cet état là ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« J'aime m'occuper de toi, quand tu es malade tu l'acceptes plus facilement. » Admet Yuy en continuant le massage.

-« Le voilà qui va souhaiter que je ne guérisse pas. » Répond sarcastique Duo.

-« Certainement pas ! » S'insurge Heero en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise.

-« Va manger, j'ai un peu moins mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Questionne Maxwell en le voyant se lever.

-« J'ai deux PC en attentent, je viendrais m'en occuper ici, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, comme ça si j'ai besoin d'un truc, tu me le donneras. »

-« Profiteur ! » Sourit le métis en partant.

Après une brève hésitation. Le brun revient et l'embrasse sur la joue. Maxwell porte sa main là où les lèvres se sont posées, tout en le regardant partir.

µµµ

Le mercredi 28 mars AC 199

Le natté a de nouveau dormi dans le fauteuil. Au matin, il se sent mieux, même si ce n'est pas la grande forme. Après une journée de jeun, l'envie de manger revient avec des goûts anodins.

Et naturellement, ils n'en ont pas à la maison. Après son œuf à la coque où Duo n'a mangé que le jaune. Vers 10h, il est pris d'une envie subite de yaourt à la vanille.

Le natté s'étant lavé au matin après son déjeuner, il s'est habillé à ce moment là. Debout dans le hall, il passe sa veste au moment où Heero vient voir comment il va.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Au magasin de quartier. » Répond le châtain en remontant la tirette de son blouson.

-« Va te mettre à ton bureau, si tu te sens mieux, mais tu ne sors pas. Tu vas arriver au coin de la rue que tu seras épuisé. Rien que de venir dans le hall tu respires plus vite. » Se fâche Yuy en se mettant devant la porte qui donne vers le commerce.

-« Ro' je ne suis pas en porcelaine, même si j'en attrape de plus en plus le teint. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais acheter ? » Questionne un rien plus calme le brun.

-« Yaourt vanille ou nature. » Dit penaud Duo se rendant bien compte que le métis a raison, il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'au magasin. Tenir tête à Heero l'épuise.

-« Je te les ramène ici ou dans ton fauteuil ? » Demande le métis en passant sa veste alors qu'il regarde le natté enlever la sienne.

-« Si j'étais sage, je dirais dans mon fauteuil. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Alors ce sera dans ton fauteuil. »

-« Tu as vu les factures qui s'amoncellent ? » Demande tristement Maxwell en voyant le tas quand Yuy ouvre la porte vers le commerce.

-« Si, Demain tu ne vas pas mieux, mais je n'y crois pas. Je les ferais en soirée. Allez va te mettre dans ton fauteuil, je t'amène ça dans vingt minutes. » Heero prend le téléphone sur le bureau. « Occupe-toi de ça pendant mon absence. » Dit-il en remettant la sonnerie.

-« Tu sais qui travaille pour qui ? » Demande Duo un rien irrité.

-« Je travaille avec toi pour le bon fonctionnement de ta société. » Répond le brun sans ciller du regard.

Le téléphone sonne, Duo décroche alors que le métis s'en va. Maxwell s'assied au bureau pour prendre la commande.

-« Madame, j'aurai besoin d'une confirmation par fax, la prochaine commande je pourrais la prendre par téléphone, vous ne faites pas encore partie des clients. »

Après avoir raccroché, Maxwell veut se lever pour retourner dans son fauteuil, mais Bertrand entre dans la pièce.

-« Oh patron, ça va mieux on dirait ! »

-« Ce n'est pas encore la forme, j'allais repartir dans mon fauteuil. » Sourit le natté.

-« Heero ? » Demande Vansbider en le cherchant du regard.

-« Au magasin de quartier. Il va arriver. »

-« Bon, je vais m'occuper d'une autre commande en l'attendant alors ! » Lâche l'ouvrier en repartant vers le hangar.

Le fax se met en route, les yeux du châtain sont attirés par le tas de factures à reclasser et à encoder. Ca ne sert à rien de faire autant de commande à l'avance, si on n'envoie pas les factures aux clients. Sans la facture ils ne peuvent pas payer et eux ne peuvent pas envoyer les marchandises commandées quand le relevé bancaire est réalisé.

Avec un petit soupir, Duo prend le premier bon de commande et s'active à encoder les pièces. Le système de Hilde de préparer les commandes et faire les factures après fonctionne si chacun y met du sien. Il va falloir revoir leur méthode de travail.

La sonnette retentit, le natté relève la tête et voit Heero les quatre yaourts en main.

-« Je te les laisse ici ou près de ton fauteuil ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Ro' arrête de me materner, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous si tu ne changes pas d'attitude ! » Gronde Maxwell le regard un rien plus froid.

-« A chaque hospitalisation, j'ai toujours agi ainsi : te demander ton avis. C'est ta vision des choses qui a changé ! Je ne vais pas faire autrement. » Répond le brun en déposant un peu sèchement les yaourts sur le bureau avant de se rendre à la porte de la maison pour y déposer sa veste.

Le châtain le regarde étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle agressivité.

Arrivé là, Yuy se retourne et dit.

-« En tout cas, tu en as fait du chemin dans ta tête depuis samedi. Tu admets déjà qu'ils puissent avoir un 'nous'. » Dit-il au natté en refermant la porte sur lui.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? il n'a jamais pensé ça ! Puis sa phrase lui revient en tête. Il doit bien admettre également que Heero a raison. Ce dernier a toujours agi comme ça avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il est malade. Est-ce qu'il envisageait déjà la possibilité qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour entre le métis et lui ? Il aime sa compagnie, il se sent bien près de lui, mais il ne l'a jamais considéré comme un amant potentiel, même s'il a un corps magnifique.

Duo secoue la tête mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de penser. Si c'est pour rêvasser plutôt que de travailler autant se rendre dans son fauteuil. Le natté regarde son écran, puis son bon, il n'est même pas foutu de faire une facture comme il faut.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le châtain efface ce qu'il vient de faire et se lève en prenant ses yaourts pour rentrer dans l'habitation.

-« Il faut changer la façon de procéder. » Murmure Maxwell en quittant le bureau.

µµµ

L'heure de table arrive, Yuy vient dans le salon avec ses tartines et un bol de soupe.

-« Je peux manger ici ? »

-« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? » Demande Duo en se couchant sur le côté dans le fauteuil, faisant ainsi face à Heero.

-« L'odeur te gênerait par exemple. » Admet le métis en déposant le tout sur la table basse.

-« Non, elle sent bon ta soupe. Je ne savais pas qu'on en avait. »

-« J'en ai acheté tout à l'heure, c'est de la soupe minute. » Explique Heero en regardant Maxwell.

Comme ça couché sur le côté, le brun trouve son ami adorable, il finit par le quitter des yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande le natté sentant une gêne chez son ami à sa façon de se tenir.

-« N'insiste pas quand je fuis ! » Soupire Yuy en gardant son regard sur ses tartines.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste le châtain.

Le métis pose ses yeux sur son ami qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et continue de le regarder.

-« Si tu savais comme j'ai parfois envie de plus. Je fuis pour arrêter mes pensées. » Explique le brun.

-« Je n'insisterais plus, mais je l'ai toujours fait aussi chercher à savoir ce qui te perturbait. » Répond Duo voulant par cette simple phrase lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonne son maternage.

-« Tu veux une soupe ? » Demande Heero pour essayer de faire glisser la conversation sur un sujet moins litigieux.

-« Non Ro' je n'ai plus faim après deux yaourts. Il faut qu'on change de méthode de travail, je suis en train de perdre mon cul. » Dit Maxwell après un petit moment de silence entre ses deux phrases.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut changer ? » S'informe Yuy un petit sourire sur les lèvres tellement il est heureux d'avoir une discussion non dangereuse.

-« Faire les factures plus vite, la pièce de commande est remplie et les factures sont non faites. » Commence le patron.

-« Je vais les faire après-midi, mais pour ton stock ? » Questionne le brun sachant l'importance de ce stock pour son ami.

-« Sur le bon de commande mettez à côté de la pièce D ou S que je sache d'où ça provient. Revoir les bons de commandes déjà facturés sur la semaine avec ce système là. » Explique posément le châtain parce qu'il avait pensé au problème en mangeant ses yaourts.

-« Démonté ou stock. J'en parle à Bertrand en retournant au travail. »

-« Merci ! »

-« C'est dans mon intérêt pour mon salaire. » Taquine le métis.

-« Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas besoin, sourit Duo. De toute façon je préfère me priver que de ne pas payer les salaires. » Admet plus sérieusement celui-ci.

-« Ne me paye pas alors, je signe comme si j'avais reçu mon salire en liquide, si ça va si mal que ça ! » Panique un peu Heero craignant de grave problème financier pour son ami.

-« Je suis loin de la banqueroute, mais dans la pièce des commandes finies, j'ai de l'argent qui dort. Il y a des clients qui peuvent être insatisfaits par manque de rapidité par rapport à avant. » Développe le natté sans arrêter de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-« Je me suis plié aux méthodes de Bertrand ! » S'excuse le brun.

-« Oui mais Bertrand ne savait pas faire les factures, maintenant bien, il n'aime pas, il a peur de mal les faire et donc que je perde de l'argent. »

-« Je les ferais alors ! » Lâche Yuy parce que ça ne lui posait aucun problème et qu'il aimait bien les faire également.

-« Ou on se les partage, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère exécuter. » Avoue en souriant le châtain.

-« Il faudrait déjà que tu sortes de ton fauteuil ! » Plaisante le brun une étincelle de bonheur dans le regard.

-« Sale gosse ! »

-« Allez j'y retourne. J'explique les nouvelles réglementations pour les bons de commandes à Bertrand et qu'il me donne ses bons dès qu'il en a trois pour que je les facture. » Dit Heero en se levant.

-« Monte à quatre, j'en prendrais deux. » Propose Maxwell en se redressant pour le suivre du regard.

-« On verra quand tu sortiras de ton fauteuil. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Heero mettez vos noms sur les bons de commande que s'il y a un problème avec une commande comme la semaine dernière, on puisse savoir qui l'a faite. »

-« Elle aurait pu réclamer de suite, pas un an après aussi, tu as eu raison de lui dire. » Heero s'en va pour reprendre son travail, mais arrivé à la porte de l'habitation il demande. « Tu as prévenu les autres de ton état ? »

-« Quatre et Trowa, mais pas Hilde. » Voyant une interrogation dans le regard du métis, Duo s'explique. « Je n'ai plus de contact avec Wufei, deux ou trois fois au début pour des problèmes avec la société. »

-« Elle ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Sincèrement ce n'est pas mon problème. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Wufei pour tes problèmes de santé, tu as peur qu'il revienne ? » Questionne Yuy avec un pincement au cœur.

Ce n'est pas possible que malgré le mal qu'il lui a fait, il ait encore des sentiments pour lui. Maxwell sourit devant la panique qu'il lit chez son ami.

-« Je ne veux pas de sa compassion, sans Hilde, je crois bien qu'il aurait quitté la société en laissant tout en plan, mais il aurait fait mauvaise impression. Alors si c'est pour le voir s'intéresser à moi pour faire bonne figure. » Développe avec beaucoup de rancœur le natté.

-« Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis au bureau. »

Le regard d'Heero accroche les déchets sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il revient vers son ami qui s'est déjà réinstallé sur le côté. Il ramasse le tout et fait peau neuve sur le marbre blanc, il s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de l'ex-02.

-« Tu as l'air bien comme ça. » Dit-il.

-« Je n'ai plus mal nul part, je suis juste épuisé. » Admet le châtain en se noyant dans les yeux du métis.

Yuy dépose le Gsm de Duo sur l'accoudoir et s'avance pour lui donner un baiser, Maxwell se recule un peu. Alors Heero se lève, remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du natté et il s'en va.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup, mais ce que j'ai besoin pour l'instant c'est de ton amitié. » Dit le châtain quand il entend la porte se refermer.

Peu de temps après son Gsm bip pour le prévenir qu'il a reçu un message.

_Je vais essayer de rester juste l'ami,_

_mais depuis que tu connais mes sentiments, _

_j'ai beaucoup plus dur de jouer ce rôle._

La phrase fait sourire Duo, il l'avait bien remarqué qu'Heero cherchait plus à le toucher. Il sent bien que son ami a entrepris de le séduire, mais pour l'instant il ne veut penser qu'à se soigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à offrir à Heero à part la vie avec un mourrant ?

A Suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Dorothy, Bertrand.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Mercredi soir, Duo a préparé à souper au métis, lui mangerait un hareng, il n'a envie que de ça.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes gens passent la soirée au bureau. Le natté explique sa façon de maintenir son stock à jour. Puis Yuy fait le reste de la facturation pendant que Maxwell, sur un coin de bureau, met sous enveloppe les factures. En même temps il inscrit le nom du client, le montant qu'on doit lui payer ainsi que le numéro de la facture dans un livre de couleur bleu.

Du coin de l'œil, le brun suit les faits et gestes de son ami, alors qu'il essaie de finir la maintenance du stock sous la surveillance du natté.

-« A quoi sert ce que tu fais ? » Finit par demander Yuy.

-« A ne pas devoir reprendre les factures dans le facturier quand je fais le relevé bancaire. Il y a des paiements qui se font quand les factures sont chez le comptable. Dans ce livre j'ai tout à portée de main, ceux qui ne sont pas barrée ne sont pas encore payées. » Explique Maxwell, autant en dire plus sur ce qu'il assume, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir peut réserver. « J'ai mis presque six mois à trouver un système qui me convienne et qui soit pratique. »

-« Voilà pourquoi tu changes parfois les caisses de place et que tu les mets sur le chariot. C'est ceux qui ont payé. » S'exclame Yuy, heureux d'avoir compris un peu plus le travail de son ami et tout ce qu'il a inventé pour se faciliter la vie.

-« Tu n'avais pas encore réalisé que le chariot se vidait quand je prévenais que j'allais à la poste ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Non à par ton grand '_Ne rien déposer dessus et devant_', je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout comprendre. » Admet le brun, surtout que Duo ne lâche pas facilement la bride et ne donne pas vite des responsabilités.

-« Vendredi, il faudra qu'on aille à la poste ensemble que je te montre ça pour si je n'ai plus la force de le faire. » Dit le châtain en rassemblant toutes les enveloppes qu'il vient de faire.

-« Hn ! »

µµµ

Le jeudi 29 mars AC 199

Maxwell se sent en forme ce matin. C'est souvent Heero qui fait l'ouverture maintenant. Duo avançant à son rythme, il met plus de temps à se préparer.

Vers 9h30, le natté arrive au hangar, il croit bien qu'il va avoir une syncope en voyant le désordre qu'il y règne. Une dizaine de carcasse à moitié démontée, de l'huile sur le sol. Même au pire de la saison, le hangar n'a jamais été dans cet état là.

Le châtain se maintient à la rambarde avant de crier.

-« Stop ! »

Bertrand et Heero tournent leurs visages étonnés vers leur patron.

-« On stoppe les commandes, tant pis pour le retard. Il faut remettre de l'ordre. On ne va bientôt plus savoir bouger là dedans. Bertrand, les plus grosses carcasses, il faut les remettre à l'extérieur. Je sais bien que tu as voulu bien faire, mais on va perdre du temps par après. Une carcasse qu'on rentre doit être démontée. Au-delà de trois carcasses dans le hangar, ce n'est plus pensable. »

Heero compte les morceaux, ils en sont à douze, il y en a plus qu'hier.

-« Ro' on était en ordre avec les factures ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Presque, il doit en rester une dizaine ! »

-« Viens les faire, je vais sortir les relevés de compte et m'en occuper pendant que tu finiras. » Dit plus calmement le châtain.

-« J'aide Bertrand à sortir les Mobils et j'arrive. » Précise le métis.

Quand Yuy arrive une heure après, ce dernier constate que Maxwell lui a mis son travail sur l'autre bureau, que l'ordinateur est allumé.

-« Tu as mis Bertrand mal à l'aise. » Dit le brun en rentrant dans le bureau.

-« Pourtant, j'ai été calme. » Admet étonné le châtain.

-« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a certifié qu'il espère ne jamais te voir en rage. » Explique le métis en tirant sur la chaise pour s'installer.

Le téléphone sonne, Maxwell décroche, puis commence à noter des noms de pièces sur un bon de commande.

-« Pour quand il vous les faudrait ?... Cette après-midi ! Attendez, je vérifie avec le stock…Fin d'après-midi, on doit pouvoir avoir tout rassemblé. S'il y a un problème, je vous rappelle Monsieur Birk. » Conclut Duo avant de raccrocher.

-« Tu vas la faire passer avant les autres ? » S'étonne le brun parce que ce n'est pas la politique du châtain de privilégier un client surtout avec la scène qu'il vient de réaliser.

-« Il vient chercher et paye cash. Ca ne se refuse pas. Je vais porter ça à Bertrand et avoir une discussion avec lui. » Dit Duo en se levant de sa chaise.

Vansbider démonte une des quatre petites pièces qui restent dans le hangar.

-« Ca a meilleure allure comme ça ! » Sourit Maxwell pour engager la conversation et bien lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas fâché.

-« J'ai travaillé comme je faisais d'habitude. » S'excuse Bertrand.

-« C'est aussi de ma faute, c'est le genre de choses que je faisais le soir, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Une fois le magasin fermé, je suis heureux de m'arrêter. Un peu de bureau à la rigueur et encore, ça va être de moins en moins, j'ai l'impression. » Admet assez contrarié le natté.

-« Je me doutais qu'il y avait un problème quand Heero est venu hier avec les modifications et qu'il a fait des papiers l'après-midi. »

-« Tu préfères le travail manuel, c'est tout à ton honneur de connaître tes limites. » Admet le natté en souriant toujours.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez eu comme éducation, Wufei, Hilde, Heero et toi pour à vingt ans être capable de tout mener de front, d'avoir autant de capacité, rien ne vous semble insurmontable. » Dit Bertrand de l'admiration dans la voix et les yeux.

-« Avec Heero, on va assumer ton côté facturation, mais alors il faut maintenir le hangar en ordre. On ne va pas savoir tout faire, enfin surtout lui quand je ne suis pas en état de l'aider. Je ne suis malade que deux jours, je peux m'estimer heureux, il faut voir si ça va continuer, je vois bien que je me fatigue plus vite. » Commence Maxwell sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ouvrier.

-« Je suis un très bon second, mais être dirigeant ce n'est pas pour moi ! » Avoue Vansbider heureux d'éviter la partie facturation.

-« On finit au bureau ce qui est en retard et on vient te donner un coup de main pour ranger. S'il manque des pièces pour faire la commande, tu démontes. » Dit le patron avant de faire un pas de côté pour retourner au bureau.

-« Bien, patron, on va bientôt tomber à court de carton d'emballage, j'ai ouvert le dernier pack hier. » Précise Bertrand.

-« Bien, je vais en recommander. »

De retour au bureau, Maxwell vérifie le stock de ses autres marchandises. Il fait sa commande de cartons, de papiers d'imprimerie, des cartouches d'imprimantes, des rouleaux pour le fax, ainsi que du papier collant. Il allait tomber à court de tout.

-« Heero, je t'ai mis sur ce papier tous les numéros des fournisseurs qui nous sont parfois utiles et ce qu'on y commande. » Dit le natté en arrivant au bureau du métis.

-« Pourquoi me fais-tu cette liste ? » Demande Heero sur la défensive.

-« Ro' je vais bien mais je me rends compte de mes limites, il faut que tu sois capable de prendre la relève. » Explique le châtain.

-« Je suis venu pour te seconder ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« C'est ce que je te demande Ro'. Savoir que je ne dois pas me tracasser pour ma boite, c'est important pour ma santé. » Insiste l'ex-02.

-« Je ne veux pas faire tourner cette société en ta mémoire. »

Duo croit voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Heero quand il détourne le regard.

-« Je n'ai pas encore baisé les bras Ro', mais quand je vois le travail en retard ici, ça ne tourne pas si rond que ça. Bertrand ne peut pas penser à tout ! » Tente en nouvelle approche Maxwell en regardant de temps en temps vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Je ne veux pas penser à tout, c'est ta boîte ! » Lâche froidement Yuy, il ne voulait pas de toutes ses responsabilités, ce n'était pas le but de sa venue sur L2.

-« Oui, je le sais Wufei me le disait assez. » Dit tristement le châtain en repartant vers son bureau.

Le métis dépose son bon de commande et se tourne vers le natté qui s'est assis à son bureau en se refermant. La liste est déposée sur un coin de son pupitre.

Heero tend le bras et la prend avec une punaise, il l'accroche sur le pan du mur de son côté.

-« Tu ne m'as pas compris Duo ! » Commence l'ex-01 en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Si très bien. Tu as l'impression que je t'utilise. » Répond d'une voix morne le natté en prenant son cahier bleu d'impayé.

-« Pas du tout, je ne veux pas que tu m'apprennes tout ça et me retrouver seul à le faire. » Explique le brun en mettant sa main sur la joue de l'ex-02.

Le châtain se redresse pour éviter le contact, il regarde vers la porte avant de se lever pour partir vers l'habitation, naturellement le brun le suit. A peine arrivé dans la cuisine. Maxwell se tourne vers Yuy.

-« Tu crois que j'ai choisi cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, Hurle Duo. Tu crois que j'ai envie de mourir. Je n'ai rien vécu. Je trouille de peur. Mais encore plus que ma vie n'aie servi à rien ! » Finit-il de la rage inscrite dans ses yeux.

Le métis vient le prendre dans ses bras et le berce. Puis il lui relève le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Ta vie n'a pas servi à rien, sans toi, on n'aurait pas la paix. C'est ensemble qu'on y est arrivé. Tout seul, je n'aurais pas su ! » Commence calmement l'ex-01.

-« Ouais ! Tu dis ça, tu aurais mis plus de temps, mais tu y serais arrivé. » Persifle Maxwell.

-« Tu crois que sans toi, j'aurais eu envie de survivre. Tu es un but à ma vie. Tu m'as prouvé qu'on pouvait être humain et un bon militaire. Tu m'as montré que la vie était belle et valait le peine d'être vécue. Malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu continues à voir le positif. Tu es un modèle pour moi. » Explique Yuy parce qu'il pense tout ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'il ne sait pas vraiment où il en serait sans avoir eu comme but de survivre à la guerre pour se déclarer à Duo.

-« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Murmure le châtain en regardant le sol.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » Certifie Heero

-« Parce que tu crois que tu as les moyens de contrecarrer cette cochonnerie. Ce n'est pas un ennemi, tu n'as plus ton gundam. » Crie Duo de rage, retenant des larmes dont il ne sait plus la signification entre la peur et la colère.

Yuy lui repasse la main sur la joue. Il se sent démuni, comment rassurer son ami, ce qu'il dit est vrai, il n'a aucun moyen de le protéger.

En désespoir de cause, Maxwell retourne vers le commerce, que faire d'autre. En passant la porte il murmure le cœur gros.

-« Je ne veux pas mourir seul. »

-« Tu n'es pas seul ! » Admet le brun qui est juste derrière le natté.

Maxwell se retourne étonné et touché par la tendresse qu'il a entendue dans la voix du métis. Le téléphone sonne, mais aucun des deux ne bougent, le répondeur s'enclenche. La voix de Quatre s'élève paniquée. Pourtant aucun des deux ne se rend vers le téléphone, ils restent là à se regarder Heero transmettant la force qu'il peut lui donner de cette façon.

-« Duo, il y a plusieurs jours que je suis sans nouvelles. Rappelle-moi, je m'inquiète ! Trowa a sonné pour voir si j'en avais. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Heero à Sank. Ce n'est pas normal que je ne puisse pas te joindre pendant les heures de travail. Wufei s'il y a un problème préviens-moi ! » Conclut-il faisant retourner les deux jeunes gens vers le répondeur.

-« Tu ne l'as toujours pas prévenu du départ de Wufei ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Vu comment tu as réagi, j'ai préféré, admet Duo. Tu ne l'as pas prévenu de ton déménagement ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas que Relena me retrouve par l'intermédiaire de Dorothy. » Sourit le brun en se rendant vers son bureau pour reprendre son travail. « Tu vois que tu n'es pas seul. » Lâche-t-il en prenant son bon de commande pour finir sa facture.

-« Ro' ça ne règle pas notre problème. » Insiste Maxwell en se rendant également à son bureau.

-« Quel problème ? Tu m'apprends ta société, d'accord, mais en contre partie tu te bats. Tu te soignes, tu ne forces pas. On verra dans six mois ce que tu décides pour nous. » Répond Heero en enclenchant l'imprimante.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'utilise ! » Argumente Duo vraiment mal à l'aise parce que pour lui le nœud du problème est là et non l'apprentissage de sa société.

-« Tu aurais pu faire pareil avec Quatre, je m'en rends bien compte. » Accorde le brun en prenant un nouveau bon de commande.

-« Je n'aurai pas fait pareil avec Quatre, il a autre chose à faire. Ro' avec toi je sais que ma société ne tombera pas dans l'oubli si je passe l'arme à gauche. » Avoue le natté en cherchant de capté le regard du métis.

-« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça. » Gronde le métis les yeux noirs de colère. « Ce n'est pas en pensant à la mort que tu vas la combattre. »

-« Et ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux sur ce qui est important pour moi que je vais pouvoir me battre comme il faut. Si j'ai l'esprit serein, je serai plus performant ! » Affirme le châtain en jetant un regard vers la porte de temps en temps.

Un ange passe, avant que Yuy ne lâche le visage fermé. Pendant ce silence Maxwell s'était rendu à son bureau.

-« Tu veux que je fasse tourner ta société en ta mémoire sans rien me donner en contre partie en plus. »

Duo qui composait le numéro de Quatre raccroche.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'offrir à part un mourant ? » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu n'es pas encore un mourant Duo, loin de là. A ne pas vouloir laisser sortir tes sentiments pour des bêtises, je vais passer à côté de toi. » Dit Heero en se tournant vers son ami, ce dernier jette un coup d'œil vers la porte avant de répondre en souriant.

-« Je ne suis pas prêt avec ça, je ne sais pas où j'en suis de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu dis toi-même que je ne suis pas un mourant, tu ne vas donc pas passer à côté de moi. »

-« Je ne te réclame pas du sexe. Juste que tu me laisses t'aimer. Je ne te demande même rien en retour. » Précise Yuy un peu confus de se faire remettre si facilement en place avec ses propres armes.

-« Je ne peux pas Heero, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de profiter des gens. » En même temps Duo pense. « _Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu avec Wufei, donner, donner et n'avoir rien en retour._ »

Le brun sourit à Maxwell.

-« Avec des principes pareils, tu me rends encore plus dingue de toi. »

Duo tourne la tête pour masquer sa gêne et reprend son carnet de téléphone pour appeler Quatre.

-« Salut, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais après une chimio, je suis bon à rien pendant plusieurs jours, je te préviens pour les prochaines fois. »

-« Je n'aime pas sonner sur ton Gsm, on ne sait jamais si tu es à l'hôpital. » Admet Winner soulagé d'entendre la voix de son ami si forte.

-« Tu n'as pas laissé de message à Ro' ? » Demande le natté en faisant un clin d'œil au métis qui continue à faire ses factures en écoutant la conversation surtout depuis que Duo a mis le haut-parleur.

-« Il n'a pas de répondeur. Puis en soirée, il est souvent chez lui, ici ça fait cinq jours sans savoir le joindre. Si ce soir je ne l'ai pas je sonne sur son Gsm, tant pis si je le dérange. » Explique le blond mais dans sa voix il y a un rien d'inquiétude.

Vansbider entre dans le bureau, Duo coupe le haut-parleur, on ne sait jamais.

-« Bertrand laisse la caisse ici, monsieur Birk vient dans la journée. » Tendant le bon de commande à Heero. « Ne l'imprime pas, il prend parfois une pièce à la dernière minute. Excuse-moi Quatre où est-ce qu'on en était ? »

-« Oh ! Ca tourne bien que tu as du personnel en plus. » Constate Winner d'avoir entendu un prénom qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Bertrand parti, Duo remet le haut-parleur qu'Heero profite de la discussion.

-« Ca ne tourne pas trop mal, c'est vrai. Et toi et Dorothy toujours entre deux colonies ? » Questionne Maxwell le regard posé sur la porte d'entrée pour surveiller l'arrivée de client potentiel et pouvoir écourter sa conversation.

-« On envisage de plus en plus de se mettre en ménage mais on ne sait pas où. L'autre nous manque de trop quand on ne se voit pas. » Répond poliment le blond alors qu'il aimerait discuter d'autre chose plus en rapport avec la santé de son ami.

-« Duo j'ai fini les factures, tu veux que je fasse ton stock ? » Demande Yuy pour que Winner l'entende et que ce petit jeu s'arrête.

-« Non, va donner un coup de main à Bertrand, qu'on puisse reprendre les commandes en attentes. Quand j'ai fini ici, je viens aussi. » Répond le châtain.

-« Quand une carcasse est démontée, je t'amène les pièces notées pour le stock, je t'interdis de forcer. » Ordonne Yuy en partant.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell en se retenant de rire.

-« Ce n'est pas la voix d'Heero que j'ai entendu ? » S'informe de plus en plus intrigué l'ex-04.

-« Si. » Rigole Duo.

-« Depuis quand est-il là ? » Questionne Winner en fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement.

-« Un peu plus de quinze jours. » Dit le châtain en regardant sur le calendrier.

Le silence se fait dans le cornet. Duo s'imagine très bien son ami en train de rassembler les renseignements, ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il peut dire.

-« Ca correspond au début de ta chimio, non ? » Questionne le blond.

-« Sans sa présence, je n'aurai pas pu la faire. » Admet Duo parce que c'était vrai, il n'en remercierait jamais assez le métis pour ça, d'avoir pu se soigner rapidement et sereinement.

Le néant lui répond, avant que la voix de Quatre s'élève une nouvelle fois.

-« Quand est-ce que Wufei est parti ? »

-« En octobre avec Hilde. » Dit Duo, il n'avait plus envie de tergiverser et de jouer surtout avec ce sujet là.

-« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ! » S'indigne Winner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell, il y a comme un reproche dans sa voix qui ne passe pas inaperçu pour l'ex-04.

Décidément le châtain commence à avoir horreur de ces silences entre les phrases. Il va insister quand Quatre reprend.

-« J'aurai prévenu Heero, oui c'est sûrement ce que j'aurai fait ! »

-« Et il aurait accouru ici pour tenter sa chance. » Soupire l'ex-02 parce que de temps en temps, il doutait des motivations du métis.

-« Tu avais repéré son manège, c'est pour ça que tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

-« Quatre j'ai besoin de te voir, de pouvoir discuter avec toi. » Lâche fébrilement le natté sans répondre à la question de son ami.

-« Aujourd'hui c'est impossible, mais je peux venir demain soir. » Dit Quatre après avoir consulté son agenda sur son bureau.

-« Je t'invite au restaurant pour le souper. »

-« Et Heero ? » Demande Winner par politesse quoi qu'il se doute de la raison qui poussait le châtain à le rencontrer.

-« Il assume deux emplois, il travaille pour moi le jour, la soirée pour média corporation. »

-« Parce qu'il le veut bien, il fait ses choix en fonction de ses envies, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! » Rassure Winner.

-« On se voit demain. Je vais me remettre au travail. » Dit le natté en voyant un client apparaître devant la porte.

-« A demain, envoie un mail à Trowa pour le rassurer. »

-« Je le fais de suite. » Admet l'ex-02 en raccrochant.

Après avoir servi le client et avant de reprendre son stock et de mettre les factures sous enveloppe, Maxwell envoie le mail à l'ex-03.

µµµ

Duo a presque fini son travail qu'Heero lui amène le nouveau stock à ajouter.

-« Ro' demain soir, je vais au restaurant avec Quatre. » Dit un peu gêné Maxwell.

Yuy a un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir puis il lui sourit.

-« Je m'occuperai, je vais garder le PC pour demain soir. »

-« Et s'il t'en amène un autre ? »

-« J'aurai ça plus d'occupation. Si vous ne m'avez pas invité, c'est que tu as besoin de parler à Quatre, parce que ce sujet là tu ne peux pas m'en parler. » Dit le métis, d'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que Duo voulait faire le point sur ses sentiments.

-« En autre ! »

-« Si tu te dépêches d'encoder, tu vas avoir la chance de quitter ce bureau. » Lâche le brun en repartant vers le hangar.

En le regardant partir, Duo se dit qu'il a bien de la chance, il est entouré par des personnes avec des cœurs immenses. Il faudra qu'il demande à Trowa de passer quand il est dans le secteur. Le voir une fois par an, c'est trop peu.

A cette pensée Maxwell se referme, la prochaine fois qu'ils sont tous réunis pour les examens, ça risque d'être tendu. Il n'avait pas encore pardonné au Chinois pour la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Le téléphone sonne le ramenant à des préoccupations plus professionnelles.

-« Bonjour, Média Corporation, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Yuy ? »

-« Je vais lui amener le téléphone, un moment ! » Dit le natté en se levant de son bureau pour porter le combiné au métis.

Ce dernier commence à tourner en rond, donnant des informations techniques, mais rien n'y fait. Bertrand le regarde faire de plus en plus étonné. La moitié des termes qu'Heero emploie lui sont inconnus. Quand Duo propose des solutions tout en reprenant le démontage laissé en plan par le brun, Vansbider se sent complètement dépassé.

Il y a maintenant dix minutes que Heero essaie de dépanner son collègue par téléphone.

-« Ro' vas-y, tu ne sers à rien là ! » Lâche pour finir le châtain.

-« A aucun des deux en plus. Régis, j'arrive. » Yuy dépose le téléphone près de ses collègues. « Je suis désolé Duo, mais j'ai proposé la filiale de L2, elle est sous ma responsabilité. » Dit-il en partant au pas de course.

Maxwell reste le regard sur la porte du hangar par laquelle le métis est sorti, étonné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. C'est Bertrand qui le ramène à la réalité en posant une question.

-« Qu'est-ce que Heero a comme diplôme ? Ce n'est pas dans une usine de recyclage qu'il devrait travailler. »

-« Il n'a pas de vrai diplôme, il travaille à l'instinct. » Répond en souriant le natté.

-« Vous êtes épatant ! »

-« Allez, on s'y remet, je voudrais que ce hangar soit rangé ce soir. »

La cloche de l'entrée sonne, Duo regarde le ciel, laisse échapper un soupir et s'y rend. Pour une fois Monsieur Birk ne prend rien en supplément. Comme il est au bureau, il en profite pour finir d'encoder son stock.

Au moment où il se lève pour retourner aider Bertrand, Heero rentre. Il a le regard un rien fermé.

-« Tu n'as pas su réparer ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Si mais samedi, il faut que j'y aille, je dois vérifier plusieurs dossiers. » Admet dépité Yuy.

-« Vas-y en journée, comme ça tu aurais ta soirée de libre. Il n'y a pas grand monde le samedi. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Ca ira, tu es sûr ? »

-« Certain, tu vas finir par t'épuiser à tout faire, et tu ne me serviras plus à rien. » Nargue l'ex-02 en se remettant devant son bureau puisque Heero se rend vers le hangar.

Par contre Duo ne s'attendait pas à voir le métis se retourner vers lui et lui tirer la langue, le pouce sur le nez, les doigts jouant de la trompette. Maxwell reste la bouche ouverte, Yuy lui sourit et referme la porte.

µµµ

Le vendredi 30 mars AC 199

Au matin, Duo est heureux, son hangar fait plaisir à voir, en plus il est à jour presque partout. Ils vont pouvoir recommencer à travailler intelligemment, surtout que maintenant Heero est sur sa méthode et plus sur celle de Bertrand. Ce dernier n'a pas pris ombrage d'être relégué au rôle d'ouvrier en second derrière le métis, il se sent même plus à sa place à cet endroit.

Vansbider préfère son travail de cette façon, il fait des commandes et donne les deux premiers bons à Duo et dépose les deux suivants sur le bureau du brun. Bertrand est ravi de ne pas devoir faire de factures, tout en sachant faire les plus simples sans le tarif postal.

Maxwell se retrouve celui qui reste le plus au bureau, assigné au téléphone, à la remise à jour du stock au fur et à mesure, ainsi qu'à la clientèle.

-« Ro' si j'avance comme ça, je n'aurai plus rien à faire le soir ? » Se plaint le natté quand le métis rentre dans le bureau.

-« Tu me donneras un coup de main pour mes PC. Tu te reposeras, tu profiteras de la vie. » Répond Heero en déposant devant le châtain les pièces à ajouter au stock.

-« Encore ! »

-« Et oui ! De un on va plus vite pour les commandes, de deux c'est toi qui l'as dit une carcasse entrée doit être démontée. Par contre la cuve de la broyeuse est presque pleine. » Admet Yuy avant de repartir vers le hangar.

-« Je vais venir voir ! » Lâche l'ex-02 ravi de pouvoir quitter son bureau.

Les deux amis se rendent à la broyeuse.

-« Je vais la mettre en route la roulette sur broyage minimum et remplir des caisses avec les limailles de fer. » Dit Maxwell en voulant joindre le geste à la parole, une main sur son avant-bras l'arrête.

Heero lui montre la direction du bureau.

-« Avec le bruit que ça va faire, on ne va plus entendre le téléphone. »

-« Je t'amène des sacs de jute plutôt pour mettre la limaille. »

En voyant que la broyeuse est mise en route, Bertrand demande à son patron alors qu'il lui amène une commande.

-« Vous allez fondre des pièces ? »

-« Non, je fais de la place. Si j'ai plus de limailles que je n'en ai besoin pour faire des pièces, il faudra que je pense à la vendre. » Réalise d'un coup Duo.

-« Et pourquoi ne pas faire une série de pièces, même si on n'a pas de commande spéciale ? » Questionne Bertrand.

-« Arrête Heero, tu as raison, on fera des pièces lundi. » Affirme Maxwell en souriant, il aimait cette partie de son métier, autant fondre puisqu'il était à jour dans son travail.

Vansbider s'en va le sourire aux lèvres. Le bruit de la broyeuse s'arrête. Heero arrive peu de temps après avec un bocal à cornichon rempli de limailles multicolores.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » S'étonne le natté en voyant le brun le déposer sur son bureau.

-« Je trouve ça beau. » Dit-il les yeux pétillants avant de ramasser les bics qui traînent sur son pupitre et les planter dans le bocal. « Beau et utile. » Lâche-t-il avant de repartir dans le hangar.

Maxwell n'en revient pas, il découvre une facette du métis qu'il ne connaît pas, mais qui lui plait beaucoup. Un petit côté enfant qui s'émerveille encore et plaisantin en plus, mais surtout professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles.

µµµ

A 15h30, le natté se rend au hangar.

-« Ro' ! On va aller à la poste. Ca ira Bertrand, on ne doit pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure. »

-« Pas de problème, Patron ! »

Quand Yuy arrive près de Maxwell, il lui dit.

-« Il me restera à te montrer les relevés bancaires et on ira voir le comptable ensemble début du mois. »

-« Et je serai fin prêt à te remplacer, c'est ça ! » Dit tristement le brun.

-« Et tu seras apte à me remplacer ou à palier en cas de maladie. C'est ma société, je ne laisserai à personne le soin d'en tenir les rênes à ma place. » Rappelle Maxwell en ouvrant la double porte pour pouvoir faire sortir le chariot.

-« Je préfère te voir comme ça que comme hier. » Admet le métis en prenant une des branches de la charrette.

-« Allez viens, on est parti, la semaine prochaine le chariot sera sûrement plein. » Avoue le natté alors qu'il se met à l'arrière de la charrette pour aider à la démarrer. « J'aimerai trouver un système qui correspondrait à la facturation, le bon de commande et la caisse, parce que parfois c'est un casse-tête quand il y a beaucoup de commande en préparation et en attente de paiement. »

µµµ

Arrivé à la poste, Heero reste en retrait pendant que Duo fait les démarches au guichet. Il ne rate aucune des étapes. Il observe pour pouvoir le refaire une autre fois. Chaque colis est pesé, puis on vérifie l'adresse pour calculer les frais postaux avant de passer au colis suivant. Le natté vérifie sur sa liste et coche le client sur celle qu'il a faite, il vérifie si les frais de port sont conformes à ce qu'il a demandé sur la facture.

-« Voilà Monsieur Maxwell, il y en a pour 103 crédits. Il n'y a toujours pas d'augmentation des tarifs, mais elle va bientôt arriver. » Dit la guichetière en lui souriant.

-« Merci beaucoup. » Le châtain tend la carte bancaire de la société. Il fait le code secret. « Bonne fin de journée et bon week-end. »

Les deux jeunes gens reprennent la direction de l'entreprise, Heero tirant la charrette vide, Maxwell marchant à côté de lui en rangeant les documents qu'il a reçus.

-« Pré-encodé tes bons de commande en fonction de ta facturation. » Propose tout d'un coup le métis comme solution pour le problème qu'a soulevé son ami en se rendant à la poste.

-« Irréalisable, tous les bons de commande ne donnent pas toujours une facture et j'ai des factures qui se font sans bons de commande. » Répond le natté heureux de voir le métis s'impliquer dans son entreprise.

-« 199 pour l'année/ le numéro de la facture/ puis le numéro de la caisse. Ca ne peut pas marcher ? » Demande après un moment de réflexion Heero.

-« Si merci Ro', en changeant l'encodage de la numérotation, c'est faisable. » Dit Maxwell vraiment satisfait.

Dès qu'ils arrivent, Bertrand vient à leur rencontre.

-« Un certain Quatre a appelé, il sera là à 18h tapantes. »

-« Merci Bertrand. » Répond le châtain.

Heero regarde sa montre, il est 16h15.

-« Je crois bien que je vais faire la fermeture, je fais déjà les ouvertures depuis un moment. Monsieur se la coule douce et ne veut pas donner les commandes de sa société. » Raille Yuy du plaisir dans le regard.

-« C'est qui qui veut que je profite de la vie tant que je le peux encore ? » Demande le natté les bras croisés sur le torse.

-« Moi, mais je veux que tu profites de la vie tout court ! » Lâche Yuy avant de repartir vers le hangar.

µµµ

A 17h30, Duo monte se préparer pour sortir. Winner pareil à lui-même arrive à 18h piles, suivi de Dorothy. Maxwell se sent vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne pourra pas parler librement si elle est là.

-« Je ne viens pas avec vous, nous repartons vers Sank directement en quittant L2, c'est pour éviter un trajet. Je vais tenir compagnie à Heero. » Explique la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la joue du natté.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande le blond.

Yuy arrive à ce moment là.

-« Je fais la fermeture, et amuse-toi bien, ça va te faire du bien de faire autre-chose. »

-« Pour ce que je travaille pour l'instant ! » Soupire le natté.

A suivre...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Dorothy, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de restaurants dans cette partie de L2. Robert, au volant de la voiture, n'en mène pas large. Il aurait préféré que son patron veuille bien manger dans la maison de Monsieur Maxwell ou encore dans le quartier chic de L2 près de l'aéroport, mais pourquoi rester dans le quartier Est ?

Devant la devanture d'une friterie restaurant, le garde du corps soupire une fois de plus. Néanmoins il sort quand même de la voiture. Duo demande discrètement à son ami.

-« Il ne va pas manger à notre table ! »

-« Je ne le permettrais pas Duo ! » S'indigne Winner.

Robert effectue une ronde afin de choisir la table et voir s'il n'y a pas de risques pour son patron. Le garde du corps revient et guide le blond jusqu'à une table du fond dans un angle de l'établissement. Après avoir refait une ronde, l'homme s'assied une table devant celle de Quatre.

Le menu n'est pas varié et le choix est rapide. Steak - frites - salade.

-« Je suis désolé de te priver d'une soirée avec Dorothy. » S'excuse le châtain après avoir passé les commandes.

-« Elle est arrivée jeudi et moi je repars de Sank que dimanche soir, il n'y a pas de problèmes Duo ! » Rassure immédiatement Winner.

-« Vous avez décidé de la date à laquelle vous vous mettrez en ménage ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Toujours pas, mais ça devient un peu invivable comme situation, admet Quatre. Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler de ma relation avec Dorothy ? » S'informe-t-il plus pour obliger son ami à se lancer puisqu'il sent une énorme tension chez lui.

-« Non pour m'aider à faire le point ! » Admet Duo en lui souriant.

Le serveur revient avec les commandes.

-« Je t'écoute ! » Dit l'ex-04 quand ce dernier est parti.

Il ne tient pas à mettre mal à l'aise son ami. Alors pour se donner contenance, il met un peu de mayonnaise sur le coin de son assiette.

-« Il ne me met pas de pression. » Commence Maxwell en se servant un verre d'eau.

-« C'est déjà une bonne chose. » Accorde Quatre en commençant à couper sa viande, elle est saignante et cuite comme il l'aime.

-« J'ai tellement peur de me tromper et de le faire souffrir. » Reprend le natté en jouant dans son assiette plus qu'il ne mange.

Les réflexions de l'ex-02 font sourire le blond.

-« Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? Quel genre d'avenir je lui réserve ? Je serais peut-être mort dans un mois ! » Rajoute le châtain, la voix un peu cassée par l'angoisse.

-« Comme je peux mourir demain ! Je peux me faire descendre par un fou en sortant d'ici. Dorothy peut se faire tuer en visitant une usine. Heero en recevant une Armure Mobile sur lui au moment d'un déplacement de matériel. On est tous des morts en sursis ! » Explique énergiquement Winner, légèrement outré par l'attitude de son ami.

-« Je le suis quand même plus que vous ! »

-« Peut-être alors c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas vivre pleinement ? » Accuse presque le blond.

-« Si on se met ensemble et que je meurs, il sera malheureux ! » Argumente Maxwell avant de soupirer.

-« Pas moins que si vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble. Duo sa peine sera aussi grande, si pas plus. »

-« Oui mais ! » Coupe le natté.

-« Duo ! Si tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments pour lui, je le comprends. Cependant, ne te cherche pas des fausses excuses. » Rétorque le blond.

-« Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé, c'est mon ami ! » Admet dépité l'ex-02 en repoussant une rondelle de tomate qu'il finit par piquer pour la manger.

-« Quand je vois Relena, même encore maintenant, je me dis souvent que j'ai envie de me la faire, mais rien à part son corps ne m'intéresse en elle. Par contre, j'adore discuter avec Dorothy. Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle. » Explique un air rêveur Quatre.

-« Et ? » Demande le châtain ne voyant pas où veut en venir son ami.

-« Pour faire un bon couple, il ne faut pas penser qu'à ça ! Heero représente quoi pour toi ? Tu as envie de te le faire ? » Questionne Winner en s'avançant sur la table parce qu'il a murmuré ses questions.

-« C'est mon meilleur ami, un confident et non quand je le vois, je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! » Dit légèrement outré Duo.

-« Et Wufei ? » Demande-t-il en mettant un morceau de steak en bouche.

-« Lui, j'ai envie de me le faire. » Avoue Maxwell en coupant un morceau de viande.

Quatre ouvre des grands yeux et s'étrangle au moment d'avaler.

-« J'ai envie de le prendre au niveau du cou, de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui tirer une balle dans la tempe. » Complète l'ex-02 le regard courroucé dans celui turquoise de Winner.

Ce dernier éclate de rire.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire Relena comme ça. » Rit-il toujours.

-« Il ne m'a même pas laissé la joie de bousiller tout ce qui lui appartenait. Je rentre chez moi pour découvrir qu'il se tire avec ma meilleure amie, qu'il met ma société en péril. Je crois que j'ai des raisons de lui en vouloir. » Soupire le natté avant de tremper une frite dans un peu de mayonnaise.

Discuter de ça lui coupe l'appétit à Duo, il mange plus pour se donner contenance.

-« Je crois aussi ! » Admet Quatre en mettant sa main sur celle de son ami pour le soutenir.

-« C'est resté secret, la seule chose qu'il m'a demandé, c'est de ne pas le dire à Hilde. Dans ses yeux, je voyais 'protége mon bonheur s'il te plait'. Ce que je ressentais, il n'en avait rien à foutre. » Peste Duo avant de mettre la frite en bouche.

-« Tu sais ce qui me reste le plus en travers de la gorge. Duo ! » Questionne un rien énervé Winner.

-« Non ! »

-« Que tu ne nous aies pas prévenus, au mieux de couler tout seul, tu aurais dû nous appeler. Rien que pour le travail, si Heero travaille avec toi, que tu avais besoin de lui pour commencer ta chimio, c'est que tu manquais de mains d'œuvre. Tu aurais dû me prévenir. » Rage le blond le regard noir sur son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais venu mettre tes mains manucurées dans le cambouis ? » Questionne hargneusement Duo.

-« Ne deviens pas agressif. J'ai des CV, une boite pleine de réserve de recrutement ! » Répond sèchement Winner

-« Des gens qui veulent travailler pour toi, pas venir se perdre dans mon coin bouseux. » Lâche Maxwell sans en démordre de son idée.

Quatre écrase ses mains sur la table et se lève.

-« Des gens qui veulent travailler et qui tentent leur chance. Tu y aurais peut-être trouvé ton bonheur. Ta boîte est beaucoup plus valorisante que ma société. Tu l'as sortie de terre, je ne fais que poursuivre ce que mes ancêtres ont commencé. Tu es parti de rien, je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la gueule, comme tu dirais. Je suis fier de toi, on est tous fiers de ce que tu es devenu, toi le gamin des rues. On aurait essayé de te donner un coup de main sans que tu ne croies qu'on te faisait l'aumône. » Explique l'ex-04 en se calmant au fur et à mesure de son discours, il finit même par s'asseoir.

-« Tu le penses ? » Questionne le natté, parce qu'il n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse penser ça de lui.

-« Si je dois travailler avec une société ce serait la tienne. Si on était dans le même secteur. » Affirme Quatre en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« Je n'aime pas demander de l'aide. » Admet penaud l'ex-02.

Il soupire en pensant qu'il y a un moment qu'il n'a plus sa fierté de pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul.

-« Me demander si je n'ai pas de la main d'œuvre, ce n'est pas me demander de l'aide, voyons Duo ! » S'indigne le blond en secouant la tête. « Bon revenons à notre problème ! » Dit-il en recommençant à manger également.

-« Et si je confonds amour et reconnaissance. Si je fais comme Wufei, que je lui donne de l'amour parce que c'est ce qu'il veut ! » Finit par dire Duo mal à l'aise de devoir avouer ce genre de chose.

-« Il t'a dit ça ! » S'offusque Quatre.

Maxwell n'a pas besoin de répondre, Winner voit bien au visage de son ami les dégâts que Chang a fait en le quittant, en n'assumant pas son amour et en cherchant des excuses à son geste au moment de partir.

Quatre prend la main de Duo à travers la table et la presse pour le rassurer, le contact étant vraiment nécessaire à ce moment là.

-« Admettons qu'Heero trouve quelqu'un ici sur L2 et que ça ne l'empêche pas de venir travailler avec toi. Ce nouvel amour transformerait ta relation avec lui, comme tu l'as avec Trowa ou moi. » Réfléchit Winner à haute voie pour voir comment les sentiments du natté réagissent à cette éventualité.

-« S'il est heureux, je ne lui souhaite que ça ! » Admet le châtain en haussant des épaules.

-« Je crois que Wufei savait aussi qu'Heero viendrait t'aider avec ta société. » Glisse Winner puisqu'il en arrive à cette conclusion en rassemblant les données qu'il a.

Le chinois n'a pas tellement abandonné son amant que ça. Cependant, cette conclusion, il va la garder pour lui. Il veut pas cotériser lui-même les plaies du châtain. C'est à ce dernier de le faire et d'arriver aux bonnes conclusions.

-« Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il le sache. Tu lui donnes des qualités que je ne suis plus sûr qu'il a ! » Persifle Maxwell en colère qu'on essaie de trouver des excuses à Chang.

-« Duo, Heero était visible, tu étais le centre de son intérêt. Lors des derniers examens, Wufei jubilait de voir que tu n'accordais pas le moindre intérêt à Heero, tu étais trop heureux de profiter de Trowa. » Tempère Winner.

-« Raison de plus. » Gronde l'ex-02 en repoussant son assiette.

Il n'a mangé que la moitié mais il n'a plus faim, tout ça lui coupe l'appétit.

-« Tu vas rejeter Heero parce que Wufei s'est dit que tu finirais peut-être avec lui ! » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Pour ta question de toute à l'heure, ça n'ennuierait plus qu'Heero disparaisse de ma vie, s'il ne travaillait plus là ! »Essaie de recentrer Maxwell, il ne veut plus penser à Wufei, ça le met en rogne.

-« Tu veux le garder dans ta vie, mais tu n'es pas sûr de l'aimer ! » Conclût l'ex-04 pour faire le bilan de tout ce qu'il y a été dit depuis le début.

-« Oui, il est important ! »

-« Je ne te donne plus de nouvelles. A partir de combien de temps te tracasses-tu ? » Questionne Quatre après avoir fini son assiette. Il veut tenter une autre approche.

-« Je n'en sais rien ! » Admet penaud le châtain en secouant la tête.

-« Et pour Heero ? » Interroge le blond.

-« Quatre, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Heero provoque les contacts depuis tellement longtemps que oui, trois jours sans nouvelles m'aurait fait paniquer s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime, il a crée une accoutumance et je n'ai pas envie que ça cesse. » Allègue fébrilement le natté.

-« Dire ce que ton cœur éprouve pour Heero, je ne le peux pas, il y a trop de confusion en toi pour ça ! » Concède Quatre après un moment de silence.

-« Je ne suis pas plus avancé ! » Râle Maxwell en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il avait presque souhaité avoir une réponse, un début de réponse, même s'il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait été dans ce sens là.

-« La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu fais passer son bonheur avant le tien, c'est déjà une belle preuve d'amour ! » Admet Winner en souriant à son ami pour le dérider.

-« Tu veux un pousse-café ? » Propose l'ex-02 puisqu'ils ont fini de manger tous les deux.

-« Je veux bien un café chez toi ! »

-« Je préfère, je commence à fatiguer. Après une journée de travail, ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ! » Expose le natté en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Quatre appelle le garçon.

-« Eh ! C'est moi qui invite ! » Peste le châtain.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je payais ! » Sourit le blond.

µµµ

Duo est content de retrouver sa maison. A la façon dont se déplace Maxwell, Heero voit bien qu'il est épuisé.

-« Quelqu'un d'autre veut un café ? » Demande le natté en arrivant dans le salon où Dorothy tient compagnie à Yuy.

Ce dernier a fait son travail sur un PC, tout en discutant avec la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus ! » Dit la blonde.

-« Il faut en refaire Duo ! » Prévient le métis.

-« De toute façon, j'en aurai fait du nouveau. » Sourit le châtain au brun en repartant vers la cuisine.

Maxwell parti, Heero interroge Winner du regard. Ce dernier s'est assis à côté du métis.

-« Il ne sait pas où il en est ! » Murmure peiné le blond en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

Duo revient juste à ce moment là, il regarde la scène de façon suspicieuse, constatant l'attitude plutôt abattue du métis, il interroge agressivement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Rien, je lui ai juste dit ce que j'ai ressenti de notre discussion. Que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais que tu ne savais pas comment lui dire parce que tu as besoin de lui pour ta société. » Lâche platement Winner en soutenant le regard ahuri du natté en entendant ce ramassis de mensonge.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, gronde Maxwell. C'est vrai que cette histoire vient encore tout compliquer ! Je ne l'aimerai pas du tout, je lui aurais dit, tu n'as pas honte de lui dire des choses pareils. »

Les yeux du natté sont des lances flammes. Dorothy se délecte en observant la scène.

-« Heero ! » Duo se tourne vers le métis, le visage directement adouci.

-« C'est peut-être ce que tu as fait passer comme message. » Répond Heero en regardant tristement Maxwell.

-« Il a été incapable de me dire ce que j'ai dans le cœur parce que c'était trop confus ! » Se défend le natté en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Winner.

-« Je te crois, tu es incapable de profiter des gens ! » Le bleu acier se fixe dans le turquoise, ses yeux finissent par virer au noir, Quatre ne scille pas.

-« Le pire c'est que dans la panique de te perdre, il est incapable de démêler ses sentiments. » Explique le blond en soupirant tout en regardant le natté. « J'ai essayé, mais non, il faudra que tu dénoues ça tout seul et qu'on te laisse le temps de le faire. » Insiste Winner en reportant son regard sur le brun.

-« GPS de mes deux ! » Lâche Duo en repartant vers la cuisine chercher le café qui a fini de passer.

La phrase déclenche le rire du blond et l'étonnement des deux autres.

µµµ

La pendule sonne 21h que Duo donne de plus en plus des signes évidents de fatigue.

-« Duo, si tu allais te coucher, demain tu seras seul ! » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? » Propose directement Winner.

-« Je travaille à la filiale de média corporation sur L2. J'ai arrêté les déplacements pour installer des programmes ! » Répond Heero en se levant du fauteuil pour venir s'accroupir près de celui de Duo. « Va te coucher. Tu t'endors. » Lui dit-il tendrement.

-« J'ai rien foutu et je suis sur les genoux ! » Soupire le natté en redressant son fauteuil.

-« Tu as fait plus que ta part ! » Rassure Yuy.

Maxwell s'extirpe de son fauteuil.

-« Bon retour, merci Quatre, merci aussi Dorothy de m'avoir prêté ton homme. »

-« Dors bien ! » Dirent-ils presque ensemble.

-« Ro' viens me réveiller plus tôt, je risque de me rendormir. »

-« Je ferais l'ouverture sinon, j'irai quand tu seras prêt ! » Répond le brun.

-« Causez pas sur mon dos ! » Achève Maxwell en quittant la pièce.

Heero soupire en revenant à sa place, il prend sa tasse de café et la sirote perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Il est vraiment faible ! » Lâche d'un coup le blond.

-« Il en fait trop surtout ! Il voudrait continuer sur le même rythme, mais son corps n'en veut pas. Chaque chimio le rend plus faible. » Explique Heero.

Quatre et Dorothy finissent par quitter la maison de Duo vers les 22h.

µµµ

Le lundi 2 avril AC 199

C'est avec plaisir que Duo se dirige vers la forge. C'est la partie de son travail qu'il préfère, il pourrait même dire qu'il l'adore.

-« On n'a pas besoin d'être trois pour le faire ! » Commence Maxwell.

-« Heero peut faire des commandes, à moins que tu ne veuilles lui apprendre cette partie là. » Propose Vansbider, le natté peut entendre dans sa voix qu'il serait déçu de ne pas pouvoir fondre aujourd'hui.

-« Heero en a déjà fait seul. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes aussi le travail en fonderie Bertrand. » Sourit le châtain, oui ça lui fait vraiment plaisir, il a trouvé un ouvrier sur qui il peut compter.

-« Tu fais le matin, Bertrand l'après-midi ! » Dit Heero en arrivant près des deux jeunes gens.

-« Et toi toute la journée ! Et pourquoi pas toi le matin et Bertrand l'après-midi ? » Riposte énergiquement le châtain en se tournant vers le brun.

-« Je vais faire des commandes puisque je suis prévu l'après-midi. Je verrais bien avec qui je travaille. » Dit Vansbider en partant alors que les deux autres se toisent du regard.

-« Je ne suis pas en sucre, Heero ! » Finit par dire Maxwell.

-« Encore une chance ! Tu fonderais à cause de la chaleur. On commence, tu verras bien si tu te sens capable de continuer après-midi. Je vais au bureau ou c'est toi ? » Questionne Yuy en lui souriant.

-« J'y vais, j'ai des papiers à faire. Quand la broyeuse s'arrête, j'arrive. » Lâche le natté en partant vers les escaliers.

µµµ

Travaillant à un rythme moins soutenu et moins rapide que le métis, Duo tient l'avant-midi. Plus d'une fois le brun mord sur sa chique pour ne pas remballer son ami, mais devant l'air radieux qu'il arbore, il se contient.

Quand Bertrand prend son temps de midi, Heero n'y tient plus.

-« Prends ta pause, après tu me diras si tu es assez en forme pour faire l'après-midi. »

Duo est en nage, torse-nu depuis un long moment, Heero est déjà parti lui chercher au moins deux bouteilles d'eau.

-« Ro' Pourquoi tu ne m'engueules pas ? J'ai dépassé mes limites depuis longtemps en plus et tu le sais ! » Affirme le natté en déposant son moule sur la table pour qu'il refroidisse.

-« Parce que là tu profites, tu es heureux. Je ne peux pas te priver de cette joie, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. » Avoue un peu penaud Yuy.

-« Je vais chercher nos tartines. » Dit le châtain en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

-« Remets ta chemise, tu vas prendre froid. » Lâche le brun.

Maxwell se retourne, lui sourit et passe sa chemise qui tenait toujours dans son pantalon de son bleu de travail. Il revient dix minutes après avec leurs pitances et un tabouret qui sert normalement à prendre les pièces en hauteur. Il s'installe près de la table où trônent les moules qui refroidissent. Duo donne la bectée à Heero, tout en mangeant et discutant avec son ami.

Après une demi-heure, Bertrand arrive.

-« Je reste avec qui ? » Demande-t-il.

Le regard de Yuy se pose sur Maxwell qui a l'air toujours aussi heureux, alors qu'il veut parler, Duo se lève.

-« Bon, soyons prudent, je vais au bureau faire les papiers en retard. »

-« Tu es sûr ? » Interroge le brun étonné par l'attitude raisonnable de son ami.

-« Si je m'écoutais, je resterai mais pour être dans quel état demain. Quand j'aurai fini les papiers, je viendrais poncer les pièces qui sont froides, ça je peux le faire assis. » Admet le natté en partant.

µµµ

Après 15h, Duo revient avec une caisse, il se réinstalle sur le tabouret et fait la dernière étape. Il frotte les aspérités puis il note la pièce avant de la mettre dans la caisse.

-« Je laisserai un de vous deux les ranger. » Dit Maxwell quand la caisse est pleine, il ne se sent pas la force de la porter.

Heero la prend directement pour la vider, alors que le natté continue de frotter les pièces.

Bertrand s'en va comme tous les jours à 17h. Le travail est achevé, le châtain prépare la journée du lendemain en attendant de pouvoir fermer le commerce, puis il monte se laver. Il a décidé de se reposer une demi-heure avant de préparer le repas pour un peu plus tard, le métis continuant d'ouvrir les moules quand ils seront tous refroidis.

Il est presque 19h quand le brun arrive à la partie privée, il a fini tout ce qui ne pouvait être remis au lendemain. Il trouve Duo endormi dans son fauteuil qu'il a basculé. Il sourit et part se laver, puis il prépare le souper. Il revient la préparation finie pour prévenir son ami. En voyant ce dernier est en train de ronfler, Heero n'a pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il prend la couverture sur le lit du châtain et l'en couvre avant d'aller souper seul dans la cuisine.

Yuy passe sa soirée à réparer un PC qui a été amené dans la journée, comme Maxwell dort toujours aussi profondément, il finit par aller se coucher.

µµµ

Le mardi 3 avril AC 199

Au matin, Heero ne s'attend pas à retrouver Duo toujours endormi dans le fauteuil. Il s'approche de son ami et lui met une main sur l'épaule.

-« Duo ! » Appelle-t-il doucement.

Maxwell s'étire puis demande en voyant Yuy en tenue de travail.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Baille-t-il.

-« Il est 8 heures. »

-« Tu dois être mort de faim ! » S'alarme le châtain en redressant précipitamment son fauteuil. « Tu t'arrêtes seulement maintenant ! » S'étonne-t-il en se rendant vers la cuisine , mais voyant Heero sourire, il l'interroge du regard.

-« 8 heures, Duo pas 20 heures. »

-« J'ai dormi quatorze heures ! » S'étonne Maxwell les yeux écarquillés.

-« Je crois que tu aurais encore dormi si je ne t'avais pas réveillé. » Admet le brun.

-« Je te fais ton déjeuner et j'irai me rafraîchir ! » Dit le natté en se remettant en mouvement.

-« Vas-y, je fais passer le café ! »

Dix minutes passent avant que le châtain ne réapparaisse.

-« Déjà ? » S'étonne Yuy en mettant les œufs battus dans la poêle pour en faire une omelette.

-« Oui, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas dû me raser, ça va plus vite ! » Répond Duo en sortant le pain et le beurre qu'ils puissent manger.

-« Tu te sens bien ! »

-« En pleine forme. Quoi qu'encore un peu fatigué sûrement dû à mon levé rapide ! » Explique Maxwell en préparant ses tartines pour midi sous le regard septique du métis.

Heero finit par s'asseoir après avoir servi les deux assiettes. Il commence à préparer également son repas de midi. Ainsi ce que redoute le plus Duo va arriver, il va devenir chauve. Yuy a bien l'impression que ses sourcils s'éclaircissent ainsi que les cils. Est-ce qu'il doit le prévenir, l'alarmer. Duo n'est pas stupide, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'il perd plus ses cheveux.

µµµ

Comme tous les jours, le châtain commence par regarder les commandes qui sont arrivées par fax après la fermeture. Il fait ça pendant que l'ordinateur s'ouvre. Après il regroupe les commandes venues par mail.

La troisième chose qu'il fait, c'est regarder son compte bancaire pour vérifier s'il doit déplacer les caisses après paiement de la marchandise.

Pendant qu'il effectue ça, Bertrand et Heero finissent de poncer les pièces qui ont refroidi durant la nuit.

C'est Yuy qui amène l'inventaire à son patron.

-« Voilà les commandes pour aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il le nez sur son écran.

-« De quoi t'amuser un peu ! » Déclare Heero.

-« Je fais toutes les factures, vous pouvez me les donner au fur et à mesure. » Répond Duo sans relever la tête.

-« Duo, regarde-moi ! » Ordonne le métis.

De surprise, c'est ce que fait le châtain.

-« Je suis fatigué Ro', j'ai trop donné hier c'est tout. Ne te tracasse pas ! » Rassure l'ex-02 en lui souriant.

L'ex-01 le sonde puis s'en va pour commencer à préparer les bons de commandes.

µµµ

Ils passent la pause de midi, tous les trois dans le bureau, Duo a fermé la porte du commerce pour une demi-heure. Bertrand et Heero alimentent la conversation.

La demi-heure passée, Vansbider range ses affaires et repart au hangar.

Yuy se lève et rassemble leurs affaires. Maxwell ne semble pas le voir faire dès qu'il a fini de manger, ce dernier s'est isolé dans ses pensées presque involontairement.

Le brun un peu inquiet finit par lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Duo lève la tête, prenant enfin conscience de sa présence.

-« Va porter nos boîtes à tartines dans la cuisine et va t'allonger un peu dans ton fauteuil. » Propose Yuy.

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne le natté en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Tu as promis à Sally d'écouter ton corps ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout le travail. » Peste Maxwell.

Il n'a jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un.

-« On va te laisser les factures. Si tu te sens moins coupable. Tu sais que tu vas être de plus en plus fatigué ? » Questionne le métis en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son ami.

-« Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? » Demande le natté légèrement paniqué.

Heero se relève et décroche le téléphone, il compose le numéro de Sally.

-« Demande-lui, je ne suis pas médecin. » Lui dit-il en allant ouvrir la porte du commerce avant de se rendre également au hangar.

-« Sally ! C'est Duo ! »

-« Il y a un problème ou juste une question. » Demande la jeune femme en espérant que ce soit la deuxième solution.

-« Que je sois fatigué c'est bon signe ? »

-« C'est la preuve que ta chimio travaille, mais ce n'est pas la preuve qu'elle fonctionne. Si tu es fatigué, il faut te reposer. Il faut que tu vives à un rythme plus lent. Sinon, tu n'as pas de problème de constipation, diarrhée ? » Interroge le médecin puisqu'elle l'a au téléphone.

-« Non juste cette fatigue. J'ai parfois l'impression d'un poids sur les épaules qui m'abat. » Explique Duo.

-« Fais une sieste quand tu en ressens le besoin. Lors d'une chimiothérapie, en général, tu as un certificat pour incapacité de travail. Fais attention de ne pas te blesser à cause des hémorragies. La fatigue est due à une modification de ton sang. Un manque de globules rouges. Je peux te prescrire un doping sinon ! » Propose Sally après ses explications.

-« Non, je vais aller me reposer ! » Soupire le châtain de devoir écouter son corps et de ne plus pouvoir en faire autant qu'il souhaiterait.

µµµ

A partir de ce jour, Duo rentre dans la maison après le repas de midi. Il se sent coupable de laisser le travail physique aux autres, mais ni Heero, ni Bertrand ne semblent lui en vouloir.

Après avoir fait une sieste d'une heure à une heure et demi. Maxwell rassemble tout ce qu'il a besoin afin de pouvoir préparer le souper dès la fermeture de la société.

En général, il travaille au hangar le matin et s'attèle à faire toutes les factures l'après-midi ainsi que tenir son stock à jour.

Le soir, il le passe dans son fauteuil à regarder la télévision. Ils choisissent le programme ensemble si Heero n'a pas un PC à remettre en état ou qu'il ne vérifie pas ses logiciels. Yuy passe de moins en moins, par manque de temps et puis si on utilise ses programmes sans son accord, c'est juste un manque à gagner, il préfère le voir comme ça que de commencer à se tracasser. Quoiqu'il fasse, le métis travaille dans le salon près de son ami pour lui tenir compagnie.

µµµ

Le vendredi 6 avril AC 199

-« C'est la vie de pacha ! » Lâche Duo en s'étirant dans son fauteuil alors que le programme télé tourne en bruit de fond et que personne n'écoute vraiment.

-« Tu t'actives beaucoup pour un pacha, il n'aurait pas été seul à la poste ! » Rétorque Heero en venant mettre un PC sur la table basse pour y travailler.

-« Lundi, on ira chez le comptable. » Rappelle Maxwell en se couchant sur le côté pour regarder son ami.

-« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu te mets comme ça, tu es vraiment adorable. » Sourit Yuy sans arriver à quitter le natté du regard.

-« La poste m'a épuisé, demain les courses ! » Soupire le châtain en pensant à la masse d'énergie qu'il va devoir concéder pour donner le change.

-« Tu veux que j'y aille seul ? Tu me donneras un coup de main pour préparer les paquets qui vont au congélateur. » Propose le brun en commençant à regarder ce qui ne fonctionne pas dans ce portable.

-« Non, non, il faut que je sorte, que je me force un peu ! » Proteste Duo sachant que s'il commence à en faire moins, il ne fera plus rien pour finir.

-« On verra demain ! » Lâche Heero pour clore le sujet.

-« Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai dû faire tout ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour toi ! » Avoue Maxwell en n'osant plus regarder Yuy.

-« Je t'ai dit que j'aimais m'occuper de toi ! Là tu vas même au-delà de mes espérances ! » Sourit-il.

-« Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Mais de faire tourner ma société et ma maison ! » Peste le natté.

-« Tu ne me laisses pas les rênes ! Tu gères ça tout seul. Je travaille pour toi plus qu'autre chose. Je te pouponne le soir, une fois que tu t'installes dans ton fauteuil. » Précise le brun qui trouve que son ami se déprécie de trop.

-« Tu veux bien m'amener ci ! M'amener ça ! Tu appelles ça pouponner ? J'appelle ça de l'esclavage. » Gronde Maxwell révolter par la tolérance du métis.

-« C'est mieux que rien ! » Admet Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Je ne sais pas ça me culpabilise. » Murmure le natté en regardant le sol.

Yuy se lève pour venir s'accroupir près de son colocataire.

-« Tu ne dois surtout pas ! Tu ne serais pas malade, je n'accepterai pas cette situation ! » Certifie le brun en remettant des mèches folles derrière les oreilles du châtain, puis il passe le bout de ses doigts sur la joue, tout en se noyant dans le regard aux reflets améthyste. « Ce que je ne veux pas c'est que tu te sentes redevable. »

-« Tu ne m'aimerais pas, tu ne serais pas là ! » Assure Duo, un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Je n'en suis pas certain. Tu vois bien que Quatre répond toujours présent. »

-« Il est moins impliqué que toi ! »

-« Tu aurais confirmé les dires de Quatre, je serai resté ! » Avoue le métis.

-« En espérant ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je ne suis pas maso, Duo ! Pour toutes tes qualités et parce que tu es un ami avant tout ! » Admet le brun voulant surtout que son ami se sente moins coupable.

-« N'empêche que j'ai toujours ce doute. On est en train de reproduire ce que j'ai vécu avec Wufei, seulement toi tu es dans mon rôle et je suis dans celui de Wufei. » Regrette le châtain en mordant sa lèvre devant cette constatation.

-« Tu n'es pas Wufei, tu ne le seras jamais, vous êtes diamétralement opposé. Et justement à cause de ton expérience, je sais que si tu te décides, ce ne sera pas par compassion, pour payer une dette d'honneur ! » Récapitule sèchement Yuy.

-« Quatre t'a parlé ! » S'indigne Duo outré par l'attitude du blond.

Heero se relève.

-« Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis encore capable d'additionner deux plus deux. Tu ne dis rien en une fois, tu lâches des brides au coup par coup. » Explique-t-il en retournant devant le portable toujours sur la table du salon.

Maxwell se remet sur le dos, s'étire un peu et finit par fermer les yeux.

-« Tu ne devrais pas aller au lit ? » Propose le métis.

-« Je dors bien dans ce fauteuil, je suis parfois moins courbaturé que dans le lit. »

-« On devrait acheter une couverture pour quand tu as envie de dormir ici. »

-« On y pensera demain. Dis Ro' ça te gêne si je passe mon pyjama après le travail ? » Demande Duo en tournant son visage vers le métis.

Il laisse échapper un soupir en réalisant qu'il doit encore passer à la salle de bain et se changer avant de pouvoir dormir.

-« Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » Questionne Duo car il est de plus en plus fatigué mais n'a pas envie de laisser Heero tout seul en bas avec tout ce qu'il fait pour lui.

-« Tu devrais demander plus souvent quand je vais avoir fini parce que à ce moment là, j'ai juste fini. » Sourit Yuy en commençant à fermer les programmes.

-« Je vais aller me coucher alors. » Soupire le natté en relevant le fauteuil, il est de plus en plus fatigué alors qu'il fait de moins en moins.

A suivre...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Quatre, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Note de l'auteur : **On m'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois le sens de l'expression :

Mordre sur sa chique : C'est se surpasser, faire un effort surhumain.

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Le samedi 7 avril AC 199

Duo a accompagné Heero pour faire les courses. Les deux kilomètres lourdement chargés semblent plus longs de semaine en semaine.

-« Je devrai peut-être faire venir ma voiture. » Dit Yuy en voyant son ami transpirer.

-« Tiens oui, ...qu'est-ce que... tu en as fait ? » Questionne succinctement l'ex-02 pour ne pas perdre son souffle.

-« Elle est dans le garage de mon immeuble, Sally a un double pour si elle en a besoin. Mais je peux la faire venir. » Propose le brun.

-« Tu vas payer cinq milles crédits pour la faire venir. Il faut dégager l'entrée de la décharge pour la rentrer dans le hangar. Si tu la laisses devant la maison, le lendemain tu ne l'as plus ! » Explique Maxwell en introduisant la clef dans la serrure.

-« Tu exagères ! »

-« Si la clôture autour de ma décharge n'était pas là, il n'y aurait plus que ce qui n'est pas revendable dedans. Le système de sécurité n'est pas là pour du bluff. » Admet le natté en déposant les sacs sur la table.

-« Ca a meilleure allure que pendant la guerre. »

-« C'est sûr, tout le monde fait des efforts, mais la nuit, le peuple des bas-fonds est de sortie. » Avoue le châtain en se laissant tomber sur une chaise le temps de récupérer.

-« Il a peut-être disparu ! » Dit le métis parce qu'il n'a rien remarqué de louche depuis qu'il est là, mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il ne sort jamais le soir.

-« Non, j'en vois la trace la journée. Ce que je mets de temps en temps sur le trottoir, je sais pourquoi je le fais. Comme un droit de me laisser m'en sortir ! » Explique-t-il en se redressant sur la chaise pour commencer à vider les sacs pour donner un coup de main à Heero.

-« La mafia des mauvais quartiers ? » Questionne Yuy pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit dans lequel il vit depuis un moment.

-« Un peu ! »

-« Il y a un moment que tu ne l'as plus fait ! Cette semaine, tu n'as rien mis. » Constate le brun.

-« Je sais mais je suis un enfant du milieu, Ro' ils savent que si je ne donne rien, c'est que je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il n'y aura pas de sanctions. » Rassure le châtain en sortant la viande de son sachet.

-« Tout le monde le fait ? »

-« A différent niveau. Les différents sacs poubelles ont une utilité. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de trier les déchets pour le plaisir. Ce n'est pas toujours les éboueurs qui ramassent. » Sourit Maxwell heureux que son ami s'intéresse à sa colonie.

-« Tu as fait ça petit ? » Demande Heero en arrêtant de vider les sacs et en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de son ami, fasciné par ce qu'a vécu Duo en étant petit.

-« Non, les enfants, il fallait mieux qu'ils ne traînent pas la nuit. Je chapardais le jour moi ! »

La sonnette de la maison se fait entendre. Maxwell se retourne pour aller voir qui vient chez eux.

-« Trowa Bloom, ça ça me fait plaisir ! » Dit Duo en le tirant à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte. Il se jette dans les bras du brun-roux en le serrant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Dans la cuisine, Heero a repris son travail, il continue de vider les sacs de courses. Il commence à ranger les conserves dans les armoires. Un petit sourire en coin apparaît quand il entend qui est le visiteur.

Après avoir lâché Trowa, Duo garde ses deux mains sur les bras de l'ex-03 pour mieux le regarder.

-« Tu étais dans le coin ? » Finit par questionner le natté.

-« Non, je suis venu pour travailler avec toi ! »

-« Hein ? »

La main dans le placard, le métis s'étonne de cette raison.

-« J'ai rencontré Chang sur le satellite Preventer. Il n'était pas au courant de ta maladie, sa femme Hilde ne lui avait rien dit. Alors je viens le remplacer seulement pour le travail. » Répond Trowa pour éclairer la lanterne de son ami.

Rien que dans cette longue phrase, Duo ressent tous les reproches que lui fait Bloom.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faisait d'autre ici ? » Demande Maxwell sur la défensive, les anciens réflexes ont la vie dure.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'empathie de Quatre pour savoir que vous étiez amant, comme d'autres choses ! »

-« Comme quoi ? » Demande Heero en arrivant dans la partie commerciale.

Trowa regarde le métis derrière le natté, un rien de malice dans le regard.

-« Comme j'aurai dû y penser que c'était ici que tu étais quand tu as disparu et que Quatre s'alarmait ! » Explique l'ex-03

-« Quatre sait qu'Heero est là ! » S'insurge Duo.

-« J'étais en mission depuis une semaine et demi, je n'ai jamais de contact avec lui pendant ses périodes, on préfère se téléphoner. Je peux entrer ? » Clôture Trowa.

Duo s'efface et l'ex-Barton passe devant lui, son paquetage sur le dos, avant de continue dans le couloir. Yuy lui montrant la cuisine, ce dernier emboîte le pas au brun-roux, rapidement suivi de Maxwell quand celui-ci a remis les sécurités.

Alors que le natté commence à préparer les portions pour le congélateur, le brun donne une tasse de café à Trowa avant d'en déposer une devant Duo et de s'en servir une également. Heero a fini sa part du rangement après les courses et il ne préfère pas tenter le diable en faisant ce qui est attribué au châtain. Quand il a fini le service, Yuy s'appuie contre l'évier pour faire face aux deux autres assis autour de la table.

-« Comme ça tu viens pour travailler ! » Reprend Duo.

-« Oui ! »

-« Seulement l'équipe est complète ! » Répond de plus en plus gêné Maxwell.

-« Vous travaillez à deux ? » S'étonne Trowa

-« Non, j'ai un autre ouvrier. » Explique le natté en confectionnant ses petits paquets de viande.

-« Tu as rencontré Chang il y a combien de temps ? » Demande Heero parce que si lui ne demande pas, Duo ne le fera pas.

-« Il y a trois jours, le temps que je m'organise avec Catherine et je suis là ! » Admet Bloom en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise pour regarder le métis.

Yuy lui observe son colocataire, il sait qu'il a eu un mail de Hilde hier soir.

-« Hilde attend peut-être que tu lui en parles toi-même ! » Propose comme solution le brun voyant que son ami accuse le coup.

-« Ce n'est pas dans le caractère d'Hilde, quand elle a quelque chose à dire, elle le dit ! » Soupire le natté en espérant que son amie n'a pas tellement changé que ça.

-« Donc mon initiative ne sert à rien. » Lâche Trowa pour essayer de changer l'humeur du natté et le ramener sur un sujet plus plaisant.

-« Si à me faire très plaisir, à savoir où sont mes vrais amis. » Répond Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

-« Et tu remplaces Wufei ? » Demande Bloom en regardant Heero.

-« Seulement pour le travail ! » Répond Yuy avant de siroter son café sans lâcher le brun-roux du regard.

Barton peut constater que le natté rougit légèrement, que ça le met mal à l'aise. C'est avec soulagement que ce dernier rassemble ses petits paquets pour les descendre à la cave dans le congélateur.

-« Il est vraiment faible, j'ai à peine senti la pression de ses bras ! » Attaque directement l'ex-03 quand il est seul avec le métis.

-« Je sais. »

-« Il est livide, ses yeux ont grandi et se sont enfoncés ? Ou c'est une impression ? » Questionne Trowa en prenant sa tasse de café sur la table.

-« Il perd ses cils et sourcils, c'est léger pour l'instant, ça s'est stabilisé avec une semaine sans chimio, il reprend des forces. » Explique Yuy en retenant un soupir.

-« On ne dirait pas ! »

-« Chut ! » Fait Heero en entendant la porte de la cave se refermer.

-« Tu restes jusque quand ? » Demande Duo en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Tu me chasses ? » Questionne Trowa un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Non loin de là. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, mais je ne te ferai pas travailler. » Admet Maxwell en se remettant à sa place à table.

-« Je repartirai demain soir, Catherine sera ravie de savoir que tout va bien pour toi ! » Avoue l'ex-03.

-« Elle n'a rien dit quand tu lui as dit ? » Demande Heero en déposant la tasse de café du natté qu'il a réchauffé au micro-onde.

-« Venir donner un coup de main à Duo n'est pas une mission. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup. » Répond nonchalamment Bloom.

-« Pas à l'époque de la guerre en tout cas. » Sourit Maxwell au souvenir de l'accueil qu'il avait eu quand le cirque avait fait escale sur L2.

Le brun-roux lui rend son sourire.

-« Reste le problème du couché ? » Rappelle Heero en buvant une gorgée de son café pour se donner une contenance.

-« Il y a mon lit ! » Dit le natté.

Trowa regarde Yuy pour voir comment il accepte l'idée, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Je dormirai dans mon fauteuil ! » Continue le châtain.

-« On risque de te réveiller au matin ! » Signale le brun.

-« Je peux me lever tôt pour une fois qu'il est là ! » Répond énergiquement l'ex-02.

-« Je n'ai pas eu autant d'attention. » Remarque le métis.

-« Je savais que tu restais, je pouvais profiter de toi à d'autres moments ! » Lâche Maxwell en appuyant sur le mot profiter.

Heero donne un coup de rein pour quitter l'évier sur lequel il est toujours appuyé.

-« Je vais changer tes draps, profiteur ! » Dit-il avant de faire un sourire au natté.

Maxwell est radieux en le regardant partir.

-« Et tu le laisses faire ? » S'étonne l'ex-Barton quand Yuy quitte la pièce.

-« Il n'a pas la force de m'en empêcher. » Entend le brun-roux.

Il est encore plus étonné de voir que Duo a déposé sa tasse et appuie sa tête sur sa main, l'avant bras posé sur la table.

-« Il a raison, lui tenir tête m'épuise ! » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu es heureux qu'il soit là ? » Questionne Trowa

-« Je le serai encore plus, si je démêlais mes sentiments pour lui, entre amitié, reconnaissance, crainte, culpabilité. » Explique le châtain en soupirant devant le nœud qu'il vient d'énumérer.

-« Culpabilité de le faire travailler, d'être là pour veiller sur toi ? Ce n'est pas que par amour Duo ! Sinon je ne serais pas là ! » Admet Bloom en insistant du regard.

-« Je m'en rends compte ! »

-« Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait avec autant d'attention ! » Taquine l'ex-03.

-« C'est parfois trop ! »

-« C'est parfois Quoi ? » Demande Trowa en se demandant vraiment où veut en venir Maxwell.

Le ton de la voix de ce dernier est beaucoup moins énergique depuis un moment mais le brun-roux n'en a pas encore l'habitude.

-« C'est parfois beaucoup, de trop ! » Eclate de rire Duo. « J'aime bien qu'on me couve, mais bon de là à faire les choses à ma place sans me demander mon avis, je n'aime pas. »

Heero rentre à ce moment là dans la cuisine avec sa veste sur le dos.

-« Tu sors ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je vais chercher la couverture dont on a parlé hier et chercher le souper à la friterie ! » Répond Yuy en relevant le col de sa veste.

Tout en remontant la tirette, le brun se dirige vers la porte, Maxwell le suit du regard. Trowa sourit de le voir faire, il ne l'a toujours pas quitté quand le natté se retourne vers lui pour ouvrir de grands yeux interrogateurs.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu le dévores du regard quand il ne te regarde pas ? Heero avait exactement la même attitude, mais lui au moins je la comprenais ! » Admet l'ex-Barton en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui motive mes sentiments ! »

-« Tu finiras par savoir. Il faudra que tu me montres un peu ta société. » Propose le brun-roux pour meubler un peu mais surtout parce qu'il voudrait voir tout de ses yeux pas rien que la description qu'il reçoit avec ses mails.

-« Tu veux maintenant ? » Demande Maxwell alors qu'il se lève déjà.

Alors que Trowa se lève, le Gsm du natté sonne, voyant le numéro qui l'appelle, ce dernier retombe sur sa chaise se demandant s'il doit décrocher ou pas, mais il finit par le faire.

-« Je venais aux nouvelles, comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Hilde serait à côté de toi que tu t'inquiètes ? » Agresse directement le châtain.

-« Non, elle fait des courses, vu que tu ne lui as rien dit, je n'ai pas voulu te trahir. » Répond Wufei.

-« Tu n'as pas voulu me trahir ou tu as eu peur qu'elle ne veuille venir pour me soutenir depuis qu'elle ne travaille plus ! » Lâche Duo en se retenant de crier.

-« C'est à l'homme de faire bouillir la marmite. Tu es vraiment devenu agressif ! » Constate Chang d'une voix pincée.

-« Je suis réaliste Wufei, réaliste. Trois jours avant de prendre de mes nouvelles, ne rien dire à Hilde, ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez ! » Peste Maxwell en gardant de moins en moins son sang froid.

Trowa se lève pour quitter la pièce, Duo l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main.

-« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit, toi ? Tu rejettes tes fautes sur moi ! Tu l'as fait depuis le début. » Remarque le Chinois.

-« Je vais bien merci ! » Le natté raccroche, se lève et commence à ronger ses ongles en tournant en rond dans la cuisine.

-« J'aurai dû le laisser venir et lui casser la gueule ! » Baragouine le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? » Demande Trowa en le regardant circuler dans la pièce.

-« Calmez mes nerfs ! »

Le téléphone de Maxwell sonne à nouveau, il décroche et raccroche. Cependant, très vite la sonnerie se fait entendre, Duo refait le même sché insiste, alors Maxwell finit par décrocher.

-« Duo ! Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Tu sais que Hilde souffre de la séparation ! » Attaque Chang dès qu'il entend que le jeune homme est au bout du fil.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti, c'est toi ! » Accuse le natté.

-« Tu aurais préféré me voir filer le parfait amour avec Hilde et que je continue à travailler pour toi ? » S'étonne le Chinois parce que lui ne pourrait pas vivre ça.

-« Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ? Oui, je t'en veux parce que je n'arrive pas à oublier le rejet qu'il y a eu ! » Rage le châtain de ne pas savoir gérer ses sentiments mieux que ça.

Heero arrive à ce moment là, voyant son ami marcher nerveusement, il interroge du regard Trowa qui articule.

-« Wufei ! »

Yuy dépose ses courses sur la table et s'avance vers Maxwell en tendant la main vers le Gsm. Le natté frappe sur celle-ci, le regard noir sur son ami.

-« Duo au moment où tu es parti pour te faire opérer, je savais que je te quitterai à ton retour. Je n'avais pas prévu de partir avec Hilde, mais ça n'allait plus entre nous admet-le ! » Argumente Chang plus calmement maintenant que le natté ne lui raccroche plus au nez.

-« Pourquoi comme ça ! » Demande Duo, sa voix se casse sur le ça.

Le brun passe derrière le châtain, passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tirer à lui alors qu'il s'appuie sur l'évier. Duo se laisse aller contre le torse de son ami. Le métis met son menton sur l'épaule de l'ex-02, l'oreille touchant le Gsm, ce dernier n'a aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas devoir répéter, il n'avait pas le force de devoir le faire. De plus il avait besoin de soutien. Trowa en profite pour quitter la pièce afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, il part vers l'étage avec son sac.

-« Ce n'est pas à faire à quelqu'un qui va subir une opération. » S'indigne presque Wufei, comme si c'était Duo qui n'avait pas toute sa raison

-« Il fallait me le dire après ! » Insiste Maxwell.

-« J'aurais dû. Hilde rentre, je te laisse, si tu veux qu'on en discute, je peux venir demain ! » Propose rapidement le Chinois.

-« On risque d'être à l'étroit ! » Lance sarcastique le natté.

-« Yuy est là ? » Questionne Wufei, parce qu'il avait dû accourir dès qu'il avait su que le natté était libre.

-« Trowa aussi ! » Précise le châtain.

-« Vansbider et Pirson ne travaillent plus avec toi ? » Demande précipitamment Wufei.

-« Il reste Bertrand avec Heero. Trowa est en visite. » Dit d'un ton plus calme Duo cherchant à rallonger la discussion presque malgré lui.

Ce dernier entend la voix de Hilde puis plus rien, le chinois a raccroché. C'est Yuy qui retire le Gsm de l'oreille du natté et qui le dépose sur le plan de travail. Le métis ne relâche pas son étreinte pour autant sentant que Duo s'appuie de plus en plus contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer.

-« Je voudrais pardonner, mais je n'y arrive pas ! » Finit par murmurer le natté.

-« Ca viendra avec le temps ! » Répond sur le même ton le brun.

-« Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ! » Avoue Maxwell en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du métis.

Il est épuisé d'avoir dépenser autant d'énergie pour donner le change à Wufei.

-« Peut-être parce que c'est à toi que tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner. Tu t'es menti à toi-même. » Lui dit Heero en finissant par l'embrasser sur l'arrête de la mâchoire.

-« Heero ! Lâche-moi ! » Supplie le châtain.

-« J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras ! » Avoue le brun en resserrant un rien sa prise puisque Duo vient de mettre ses mains sur les siennes.

Le plancher craque à l'étage.

-« On n'est pas seul ! » Tente Duo en repoussant les mains qui restent en étaux sur son ventre.

-« Ca changerait quelque chose qu'on soit seul ? » S'informe Yuy avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Non, tu le sais en plus ! »

Le métis relâche ses mains à regret.

-« Appelle Trowa, ça va finir par être froid. » Dit Heero en se rendant vers la table.

Quand Bloom revient la table est dressée !

-« Sers-toi ! » Propose le métis au brun-roux en se rendant au frigo pour en sortir la limonade.

L'ex-Barton sent de la tension entre ses deux amis. Néanmoins, il se sert d'un hamburger ainsi qu'une portion de frites. Maxwell prend le hareng mayonnaise sachant qu'il est pour lui et un petit ravier de frites. Heero prend ce qui reste au centre de la table, un hamburger et une grande portion de frites. Il fait passer la mayonnaise après s'être servi.

Les trois jeunes gens mangent en silence, Duo évitant le regard un rien peiné de Yuy posé sur lui. Trowa n'essaye même pas de relancer la discussion, le silence ne l'a jamais gêné.

D'un coup le natté dépose ses couverts et quitte la table. Le brun dépose son hamburger et veut le suivre, Bloom l'arrête d'un geste et se lève. Il ne met pas longtemps à le retrouver dans le salon, debout devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, il se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Duo se retourne en entendant des pas venir et semble soulagé que ce soit le brun-roux, il reporte son regard dans la rue

-« Wufei veut de l'amitié, Heero de l'amour. Pourquoi je ne peux pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ? Je n'arrive pas à aimer les gens comme il faut ! » Soupire le natté, il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui.

Il sent qu'il va finir par exploser à forcer de chercher des réponses aux questions qui le submergent.

-« Heero va trop vite ? » Questionne Trowa.

-« Il a toujours agi comme il agit maintenant, seulement il retenait ses gestes pour Wufei. » Conclut Maxwell parce qu'il ne voit que cette solution là à la fin.

-« Par respect pour toi ! » Affirme l'ex-03

-« Vous en avez discuté ? » S'étonne le châtain en se retournant pour sonder son ami.

-« Non, mais il te connaît ! Tu n'aurais pas apprécié être au centre d'une rivalité amoureuse. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que Wufei ne se soit pas jeté dans la bagarre par fierté plus que par amour, s'il avait osé avouer qu'on était ensemble. Peste l'ex-02. Il me serait resté des doutes, je ne suis pas une lionne pour partir avec le vainqueur. Et mes choix ? »

-« Tu as tous les choix. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Heero de tenter sa chance maintenant que tu es libre. » Argumente Trowa, mais comme Duo reste muet, il reprend. « Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Wufei, quitte à ce que vous en veniez aux mains. Règle ton passé et tu pourras avancer. C'est ce qu'on faisait Quatre et moi, quand tu nous as rendu visite à l'hôpital. J'aimais Quatre, mais pour lui je n'étais que de la découverte d'adolescent. »

-« Je savais que vous étiez proche, mais comme Heero et moi, j'aurais dit. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Tu as trouvé ! Comme Heero et toi ! Un qui aime à perdre la raison, un qui joue de l'autre. » Lâche platement Trowa en déposant son œil émeraude sur son ami.

-« Je ne joue pas avec Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Si puisque tu réponds à ses gestes de tendresse en connaissance de cause. » Accuse l'ex-03.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! » Admet honteux le natté.

-« Alors garde tes distances tant que tu n'es pas sûr de toi ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'aller plus loin si ça marche ! » Déclare catégoriquement Trowa.

-« Je ne lui en veux pas ! » Affirme le châtain.

-« De l'extérieur pourtant ça en donne l'impression. J'ai faim, je voudrais finir de manger, tu reviens avec moi ? » Questionne Bloom en repartant déjà vers la cuisine.

-« J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! » Dit Duo qui a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir.

-« Tu as intérêt si tu ne veux pas qu'Heero vienne lui-même. » Précise l'ex-Barton en partant.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell revient dans la cuisine, Heero a fini de manger, il discute avec Trowa. Le natté n'a pas le temps de s'asseoir que Yuy l'aborde.

-« Je vais essayer de me contrôler ! » Oui il va mieux se contrôler, ce n'est pas en le pressant qu'il décidera son ami, l'amour ne se commande pas.

-« J'aurai des contacts avec Wufei, il va bien falloir que j'en aie ! Que j'en aie envie ou pas ! » Précise le châtain en s'installant à sa place pour recommencer à manger.

-« Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Je suis le parrain de son futur enfant, je ne vais pas savoir fuir éternellement. » Se justifie Duo en enfournant le morceau de hareng qu'il vient de couper, le regard dans le bleu acier.

-« C'est encore une belle connerie d'avoir accepté ! » Peste le brun en attrapant une frite qu'il trempe dans la mayonnaise du hareng.

-« Comment voulais-tu que je dise non à Hilde ? » Questionne le natté de plus en plus énervé.

-« A cause de la distance ! »

-« Elle ne connaît personne sur le satellite Preventer ! » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Elle va en faire ! » Répond du tac au tac Heero.

Trowa éclate de rire, faisant se retourner les deux autres vers lui, ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence tellement il est silencieux.

-« En tout cas votre relation est bien plus saine, que celle que tu entretenais avec Wufei ! » Rit toujours l'ex-03 en regardant le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas de relation avec Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Ne dénigre pas notre relation amicale ! » S'insurge Heero.

La réplique relance les rires de Bloom.

-« Ta relation avec Wufei, je l'aurai qualifié de bon toutou à sa mémère. Wufei par-ci, Wufei par-là, on a fait ci, je n'y suis pas allé Wufei n'avait pas envie ! » Caricature le brun-roux.

Duo reste la bouche ouverte tellement il est horrifié par ce que raconte l'ex-03.

-« Comment ne te rends-tu compte que maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, il doit manquer les Wufei depuis un certain temps ! » Défend Yuy devant l'attitude prostrée du natté.

-« Il parlait de nous et de son travail. J'ai cru qu'il avait réglé son problème de toutourisme, ça lui ressemblait si peu. Cette relation est plus saine. » Argumente Bloom un sourire toujours aux coins des lèvres et une étincelle de plaisir aux yeux.

-« Je peux dire ce que je veux à Heero, je suis sûr de son amour, il me l'a prouvé assez quand je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de moi ! » Développe le châtain sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Yuy irradie de bonheur, il en est presque gonflé d'orgueil. Trowa finit par dire ce qu'ils pensent tous les deux.

-« Tu avais raison d'agir ainsi, même si je ne le comprenais pas à l'époque. Au moins si Duo décide de construire quelque chose avec toi, vous êtes parti sur la durée ! »

-« Je crois aussi ! » Dit Heero en reprenant une frite chez Duo, il la glisse dans sa bouche un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-« Reste plus qu'à le faire avancer au lieu de stagner ! » Continue le brun-roux sur son analyse du moment.

-« Et en faisant quoi ? » Demande Yuy en continuant à vider les frites que Duo n'arrive pas à finir.

-« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, on dirait ! » Peste Maxwell.

-« Bien sûr que si, celui qui arrivera à te faire taire n'est pas encore né. » Dit le brun toujours son sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Tu vas finir par devenir grassouillet à manger autant ! » Lâche le natté en voyant sa barquette diminuer surtout que le métis à tendance à finir les restes des repas qu'ils prennent ensemble.

-« J'ai faim d'autre chose, alors je compense. » Conclut Heero en mettant la dernière frite dans sa bouche.

Le sourire revient sur les lèvres de Trowa qui se contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-« Donc pour en revenir à notre idée de base ! » Reprend Barton après deux minutes de silence. « Il faut que Duo puisse avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Wufei. »

Yuy se lève et va chercher le Gsm de Duo qui est toujours sur le plan de travail pour le tendre à ce dernier.

-« Tu es bien pressé ! S'étonne le natté. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, c'était pourvu qu'il ne le rencontre plus ! »

-« Duo, cette situation devient malsaine. Notre amitié, notre relation. » Précise le brun en se tournant vers Trowa. « N'a rien à voir avec ce que tu entretenais avec Wufei. Mais toi, tu as peur, peur de reproduire, je ne sais pas quoi. Alors oui autant que vous vous quittiez une fois pour toute, que toi tu décides de lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur puisque tu as tellement de regrets et de rancœur. »

Maxwell regarde son Gsm.

-« Je ne suis pas prêt ! » Admet-il en le déposant sur la table.

-« Il ne va pas venir aujourd'hui ! » Insiste le métis.

-« Non mais peut-être demain puisqu'il voulait venir ! » Rappelle le natté en fusillant Heero du regard.

-« Sonne-lui demain alors, comme ça tu repousses un peu ! » Propose Yuy en retournant s'asseoir à sa place à table.

-« Je ferais ça quand j'en sentirai le besoin ! » Conclut Duo en rangeant son Gsm dans sa chemise.

Le brun soupire mais ne dit rien.

µµµ

Le dimanche 8 avril AC 199

La journée se passe calmement, Maxwell montre sa société dans l'avant midi. Trowa et Heero ont fait la grasse matinée ou du moins ils ont attendu à l'étage qu'il soit presque dix heures du matin, avant que le brun ne réveille Duo en lui caressant doucement le visage, déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez retroussé.

Ils ont pris un café ensemble, Yuy ayant prévu de préparer le repas de midi pendant que le natté montrerait les rouages de son entreprise au saltimbanque. Ils décident de se promener sur L2 pour digérer. Le métis en profite pour montrer les infrastructures de média corporation dont il a la gestion.

C'est la première fois que Duo y met les pieds. Un rez-de-chaussée de trois pièces, avec une pièce spécialement faite pour le service technique. Ils n'y restent pas longtemps, il n'y a pas autant à voir que pour « allnonsense ». Après ils se rendent dans le parc municipal de L2, ils regardent les enfants jouer au ballon avec une boite de conserve.

Il y a encore un petit pèlerinage pour l'ex-02, jusqu'à l'Eglise qui l'a protégé du monde extérieur pendant presque une année, enfin celle qui a été rebâtie sur les fondations de l'ancienne.

Et puis il est déjà temps de reconduire Trowa au port spatial pour que ce dernier reprenne la navette pour la Terre.

Bien que Heero n'a pas arrêté d'y penser, il n'a pas osé le rappeler au natté qu'il devait appeler le chinois aujourd'hui.

En soirée le châtain s'endort alors qu'ils regardent une émission de variété. Yuy sourit de le voir glisser petit à petit dans un sommeil profond. En montant il aère le lit de Duo, il ne va pas changer les draps pour une seule nuit que le français a passé dedans.

µµµ

Le lundi 9 avril AC 199

Au matin, le métis vient réveiller son patron avec un rituel qu'ils commencent à affectionner tous les deux. Chaque fois que Duo s'endort dans son fauteuil et qu'il y est encore au matin, c'est comme ça que le réveille Yuy.

Le brun est déjà préparé quand il vient s'accroupir près du châtain.

-« Il faudrait inventer un réveil qui fait ça ! » Sourit Maxwell en commençant à s'étirer.

-« Je veux bien le remplacer, même quand tu dors dans ton lit ! » Sourit Heero en laissant son doigt courir sur la mâchoire.

-« Ne me tente pas. » Répond Duo en redressant son fauteuil pour se lever. « Je ne regrette pas de passer mon pyjama en prenant ma douche du soir après le travail et je suis désolé pour toutes les soirées où je finis par m'endormir. » Continue-t-il en arrivant à la porte du salon pour s'habiller alors que Yuy est toujours assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, au moins je peux mater sans vergogne ! »

Sentant le rouge venir à ses joues, le châtain préfère s'éclipser.

µµµ

Après avoir essayé de travailler un peu au hangar Duo doit rendre les armes, même porter une caisse de commande devient au-dessus de ses forces. Il craint qu'un jour, il ne puisse plus préparer ce qu'il doit mettre sur le chariot pour la poste et encore moins s'y rendre.

Bien qu'il mange un peu mieux, sa puissance musculaire ne revient pas.

Fin d'avant midi, le châtain sort son Gsm et après un profond soupir, il compose le numéro du Chinois. Ca ne sert à rien de reculer, il ne sera jamais prêt et s'il doit mourir bientôt autant partir la conscience tranquille.

-« Wufei ! »

-« Duo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre si tôt ! » Répond-il en déposant le dossier qu'il compulsait.

-« Je voudrai qu'on discute, je voudrai tourner la page mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te rendre mon amitié ! » Précise Maxwell parce qu'il voulait jouer carte sur table et ne pas prendre son ex-amant en traite comme lui avait été pris.

-« Tu veux que je vienne ? » Questionne Chang en tournant les pages de son agenda pour trouver déjà une date qui lui convienne.

-« Tu aurais plus facile, mais s'il faut, je veux bien me déplacer ! »

-« Je vais venir, je peux être là mercredi après la fermeture. On se retrouve à quel endroit ? » Demande Wufei après avoir barré sa soirée pour ne pas prendre d'autres rendez-vous.

-« Viens à la maison ! » Tente le natté.

-« Duo, on ne sera pas seul ! »

-« Je n'ai rien dit et pourtant ils savaient tous les trois ! » Affirme le châtain d'une voix cassante.

-« Tu ne changeras pas d'endroit ? » Interroge le Chinois un peu moins sûr de lui pour une fois.

Heero entre dans le bureau à ce moment là pour venir déposer des commandes à facturer et aussi voir s'ils pouvaient prendre leur pose de midi, voyant son ami fort abattu, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour fermer l'entreprise.

-« Non, j'ai besoin de mon environnement pour avoir cette discussion. » Admet le natté en souriant à Yuy pour avoir fermé la porte et descendu le volet.

-« Je ne veux pas que Yuy s'en mêle ! » Précise sèchement Wufei.

-« Heero n'a pas son mot à dire ! »

-« A mercredi ! »

Le vide se fait dans l'écouteur, le métis s'avance et fait pivoter la chaise de bureau du natté pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Le brun s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur du châtain.

-« Ca va aller ? » Demande Heero un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-« Vivement jeudi ! » Admet Duo en soupirant, il pouvait enfin relâcher la pression.

-« Quand est-ce qu'il vient ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Mercredi après la fermeture. »

Le brun se redresse et l'embrasse sur le front, avant de repartir vers le hangar pour prévenir Bertrand qu'il peut prendre sa pause.

-« Ro' »

-« Je ne serais pas loin, mais je ne m'en occupe pas ! » Précise le métis.

Maxwell sourit.

-« Après ma sieste, on va chez le comptable. »

-« Quand tu seras prêt ! Tu m'appelles. »

A Suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

Le mercredi 11 avril AC 199

Depuis le matin, le natté est vraiment nerveux. Enfin il est dans cet état là depuis que le rendez-vous avec Wufei a été fixé. Il ne dort plus, sa sieste ne lui profite pas plus, il reste simplement dans son fauteuil en se rongeant les ongles.

C'est presque avec soulagement que Duo voit Heero fermer le magasin. Alors que le natté prépare les commandes pour le lendemain, Yuy refait du café dans la cuisine. Puis le brun monte dans sa chambre le PC qu'on a livré dans l'après midi pour y effectuer la réparation quand le Chinois sera là.

-« Quand est-ce qu'il vient ? » Demande le métis en voyant venir Duo.

-« Après la fermeture. » Répond d'une voix morne Maxwell.

-« C'est vaste. » Sourit le brun en commençant à préparer le repas.

-« Ouais ! » Soupire le châtain avant de monter pour se changer, Heero ira quand le jeune homme redescendra.

Comme rien n'a l'air de détendre l'atmosphère, Yuy n'essaie plus de faire de l'humour autant ne pas énerver son ami avant cette longue discussion. Les deux jeunes mangent en silence.

Le repas fini, la table débarrassée. Duo commence à se demander ce qu'il va faire pour occuper son temps et diminuer sa nervosité, quand un coup de sonnette se fait entendre. Ni Heero, ni Duo ne s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient si tendus, cette sonnerie leur apporte du soulagement.

Yuy disparaît à l'étage, pendant que le natté va ouvrir. Une certaine gêne se ressent entre les deux jeunes gens. Wufei détaille Duo du regard pendant que ce dernier referme la porte et remet les sécurités.

-« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Commence le Chinois. Tu avais meilleure mine au retour de tes opérations ? »

-« Toujours autant de tact ! » Dit Maxwell en lui montrant la direction de la cuisine.

Quoiqu'en avait dit le châtain à Quatre, voir Chang devant lui, ne lui donnait pas des envies de meurtre. Là, à ce moment précis, il avait toujours envie de caresser sa peau laiteuse. Heero ne lui prodigue pas cette envie mais il se sentait excessivement bien en sa présence.

Est-ce que son attirance pour Wufei n'était que purement physique ? Il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse ?

-« Où est Yuy ? » Demande Chang en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-« Dans sa chambre ! »

-« Pour quelle raison est-il venu ? Tu as eu des problèmes de personnels ? » Questionne le Chinois en s'installant instinctivement à la place qui fut la sienne pendant presque deux ans.

-« Si tu voulais garder un droit de regard sur ma vie, je crois que tu aurais dû partir d'une autre façon ! » Dit Duo en tendant une tasse de café noir à Wufei.

-« Quand tu m'as téléphoné trois jours avant de rentrer, en me disant qu'il faudrait qu'on discute à ton retour, j'ai cru que tu en étais aussi arrivé à la conclusion qu'on avait plus rien à faire ensemble. J'ai même pensé que tu étais tombé amoureux de Yuy. » Commence Wufei quand le natté s'assied en face de lui.

-« Je voulais faire des changements pour sauver notre couple. Je voulais redevenir le jeune homme qui n'a pas de craintes pour dire ou faire quelque chose de peur de te perdre. » Admet Maxwell parce que c'est vraiment ça qu'il voulait discuter et il croyait que c'était encore possible à l'époque.

-« Tu admets que nous avions des problèmes. » Sourit presque Chang parce qu'il se sent soulagé de ne pas être le méchant dans l'histoire.

-« Rien d'insurmontable à mon sens. » Murmure le châtain, il ne veut surtout pas admettre que le Chinois n'a pas tort.

S'ils avaient tous les deux voulu sauver leur couple, ils y seraient arrivés. Chacun boit un peu de son café en restant dans ses pensées, laissant la tension augmenter entre eux.

-« Comment pouvais-tu me faire l'amour en aimant quelqu'un d'autre, en ne m'aimant plus ! Pourquoi venais-tu chaque soir ? » Questionne Duo avant de fermer les yeux, il a peur d'entendre la réponse, il sait à l'avance qu'il aura mal.

-« Par habitude, par rituel, nous baisions ! Pour faire l'amour, il faut qu'il y ait partage. » Répond Chang en haussant les épaules.

Maxwell arrête de respirer, il avait eu raison de craindre la douleur. Un coup sur le chambranle et Yuy entre dans la cuisine.

-« Régis vient d'appeler, il n'en sort pas avec le PC qu'il a repris. Je vais lui donner un coup de main. » Explique Heero sans un regard pour le Chinois.

-« Il reprend des PC aussi lui ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Oui, je voulais justement te demander un coup de main avec la gestion, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'arnaque. » Avoue le brun tout en remontant la tirette de sa veste.

-« On regardera dimanche si tu veux ! » Propose le natté avant de lui sourire.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne le métis.

-« J'aurai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit Heero ! » Affirme le natté.

-« D'accord alors. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre. » Précise le métis en se retournant.

Le brun fusille le Chinois du regard avant de disparaître. Ce dernier les regarde en se demandant quel genre de relation ils peuvent entretenir. Yuy parti Chang demande à son ex-amant.

-« Il ne travaille pas avec toi ? »

-« Tu as perdu le droit d'être au courant de mes affaires ! » Dit sèchement le natté toujours blessé par la réponse de son ex-amant, il sent l'envie de vengeance gronder en lui.

-« Tu réagis comme un gamin à faire des secrets sur des choses que je peux vérifier facilement de mon travail. » Lâche d'un air hautain le chinois.

-« Je ne m'occupe pas de ta vie, ne t'occupes pas de la mienne. Je voulais juste comprendre notre séparation. » Dit Maxwell parce qu'il a ce seul objectif, le reste s'est son problème.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ! Je ne regrette pas notre aventure, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer, on se disputait de plus en plus. Mêler travail et privé n'est pas une solution ! » Lâche comme argument pour sa défense Wufei.

-« Pour toi, il y en a d'autres qui y sont arrivés ! » Justifie Duo.

Le silence se réinstalle.

-« Tu avais donc décidé de partir à mon retour de l'hôpital ? Quand as-tu pris la décision qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver dans notre couple ? » Interroge Maxwell après un soupir.

C'est le but de cette soirée, autant aller au bout de son idée même s'il s'attend à encore souffrir.

-« Aux vacances ! Ce qu'on vivait, ce n'était pas avec toi que je voulais le vivre. Je préférais me retrouver seul avec Hilde qu'avec toi. » Admet sans une once de remord le Chinois. « Puis il y a eu les résultats et ton opération. Ca m'a laissé du temps pour que j'organise mon départ sans te laisser dans l'ennui. Une fois installé ailleurs, j'aurai repris contact avec Hilde, mais elle a fait le premier pas et je lui ai expliqué mes projets, c'est elle qui a décidé de m'accompagner. On aurait eu la discussion qu'on a maintenant si tu étais rentré comme prévu, une semaine plus tôt. » Conclut-il sur un ton de reproche.

-« Voilà c'est encore ma faute. Tu n'as aucun tort dans cette histoire ! » Râle Duo en fusillant son ex-amant du regard.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est les circonstances. Si tu avais encore prolongé ton repos, j'aurai vraiment été embêté, mais j'aurai repoussé mon départ. » Avoue Wufei.

-« Pourquoi ? » Gronde le natté.

-« Par loyauté et amitié. Parce que je connais l'importance qu'à cette société pour toi. » Explique Chang, un petit sourire sur les lèvres sûr d'avoir trouvé un argument pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Et puis Hilde t'aurait vu sous un autre regard ! » Attaque Maxwell écœuré par les dires de celui qu'il a considéré comme un ami pendant toute la guerre.

-« Peut-être aussi ! Pourquoi reprends-tu contact si ce n'est pour Hilde ? » Questionne Wufei essayant une autre tactique pour soulager sa conscience, lui si il veut que les choses s'arrangent c'est pour sa femme parce qu'il est soulagé de ne pas devoir être confronté à son ex-amant, moins il y a de contact, moins il y a de chance que son secret soit divulgué.

-« Si je ne survis pas, je veux avoir la conscience tranquille, ne pas avoir de regret au moment d'expirer mon dernier souffle. » Murmure le châtain en regardant le liquide noir et fumant, ça lui en coûte de le dire, mais il ne peut pas mentir et aller dans le sens du Chinois.

Wufei tend le bras à travers la table pour déposer sa main sur celle de Duo qui sert sa tasse de café. Le natté relève la tête, surpris, presque choqué par un geste qu'il n'a jamais eu quand ils étaient ensemble. Maintenant avoir sa main sur lui le dégoûte alors qu'il y a peu il voulait le toucher. C'est relativement perturbant pour le jeune homme de ressentir ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires.

-« Il fut un temps où j'aurai tout donné pour ce genre de geste ! Tire ta main ! » Crache Duo les yeux noirs de colère.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Chang en la laissant.

-« Je ne veux pas de ta compassion. Je n'ai pas encore rendu les armes ! » Vocifère Maxwell en enlevant la main de son ex-amant.

-« J'en suis persuadé. » Répond calmement Wufei en prenant sa tasse de café.

L'ex-02 détaille l'homme assis en face de lui, essayant de décrypter ses expressions, mais rien ne transparait. Plus ils discutent, plus l'envie de meurtre lui revient. Il constate la distance que leur relation a prise. Le natté voit la différence. En présence du chinois, il se sent toujours en position de demandeur et d'infériorité.

-« Il me reste aussi le regret de ne pas avoir pu tout tenter pour sauver notre couple ! » Dit Maxwell après un moment de silence, cherchant toujours à faire comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à reprendre contact avec son ex-amant.

-« On n'était pas un couple, en tout cas pas ce que je considère comme un couple. » Rectifie rapidement le Chinois en voyant le regard noir qui l'assassine. « Nous vivions ensemble, nous partagions certaines choses, mais un couple c'est fait pour le montrer. »

-« Tu sais, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais faire ce pas vers moi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre à mon amour ! Je savais que c'était quelque chose de honteux pour toi ! » Critique Duo quand il se remet suffisamment de ce coup de poignard dans le cœur pour parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-« Au moins tu peux tourner la page, tu sais que cet amour est impossible ! » Répond pragmatique Chang en haussant les épaules.

-« Pourquoi Wufei ? Pourquoi avoir voulu de cette relation ? » Questionne Maxwell parce que pour tourner la page, il doit comprendre.

-« J'ai vraiment cru que je t'aimais au début. Puis je me suis dit que je te le devais, que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, puisque j'avais commencé à répondre à ton amour. Et en fin de compte, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te laisser espérer parce que cette relation était beaucoup plus importante pour toi que pour moi. J'avais mon compte avec toi pour calmer mes hormones, mais tu ne calmais que ça, j'espérais plus ! » Explique le Chinois.

En tout cas c'est ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête au fil des deux ans vécu ensemble et quand il a compris qu'il est tombé amoureux de Hilde. Il doit quitter son amant pour pouvoir vivre pleinement, il ne peut plus continuer à se sacrifier. Il estime avoir rendu assez pour ce qu'il a reçu.

-« Ca m'a toujours fait mal de ne pas pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour ! » Le natté voit bien que Wufei tique au mot amour, mais pour lui il y avait de l'amour.

-« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu vas trouver la personne faite pour toi. Je dois y aller, j'ai encore une heure et demi à faire pour rentrer chez moi. » Dit Chang en regardant sa montre.

-« Comment as-tu justifié ton absence ? » Demande le châtain, juste pour savoir s'il a dit à Hilde qu'il est ici.

-« J'ai beaucoup de déplacement pour l'instant. Préviens Hilde que tu es malade ! » Intime le Chinois en se mettant debout.

-« Tu sais que je pourrais la prévenir de plein d'autres choses ! » Menace Duo en fusillant son ex-amant qui repasse sa veste mise sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-« Si tu avais voulu te venger, tu l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. J'ai redouté que tu ne le fasses au début, mais ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas le faire. » Déclare Wufei en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du natté qui reste prostré sur sa chaise, dégoûté de ce simple geste.

Pourquoi a-t-il plus de geste de tendresse et de compassion maintenant qu'à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble ?

-« Reste, je connais le chemin ! » Lui dit Chang en guise d'au revoir.

µµµ

Heero rentre une demi-heure plus tard, pour trouver Maxwell toujours dans la même position. Après s'être assis à côté de lui il demande.

-« Ca c'est mal passé ? »

-« Non pas autrement que ce que je m'imaginais. Je me sens toujours coupable quand je suis avec lui quoique je fasse. » Murmure le natté toujours le regard dans sa tasse de café qui maintenant est froide.

Yuy se lève et prend la main de son ami.

-« Viens avec moi ! »

Devant l'incompréhension que le métis lit dans le regard indigo, il insiste en tirant sur la main.

-« Viens avec moi ! »

Maxwell finit par se lever, le brun le tire derrière lui sans un regard. Le natté sent une boule se faire dans sa gorge. Où veux l'emmener Heero ? Et si lui aussi voulait profiter de sa faiblesse, lui montrer son amour, lui prouver qu'il vaut le peine d'être aimer ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la force de le repousser ? Physiquement il n'a jamais fait le poids encore moins maintenant.

Le soulagement apparaît de suite quand Yuy prend la direction du salon.

Le métis s'assied dans le fauteuil trois places sans lui lâcher la main et il le tire pour qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. L'incompréhension persiste dans les yeux bleus aux reflets améthyste. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le brun finit par passer son bras autour des épaules du châtain et de la main qui le maintient, il l'oblige à venir mettre sa tête sur son torse.

-« Ro ! » Supplie Maxwell.

-« Chut ! »

-« Ro! » S'indigne le natté en cherchant à se redresser.

-« Duo ! Tu en as besoin ! » Insiste Heero sans toute fois lâcher la pression sur la tête de son ami, tout en basculant un peu son fauteuil.

-« Peut-être mais ! » Tente une nouvelle fois le natté vraiment gêné par la situation.

-« Chut ! Duo ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras, je ne te demande rien en retour. Prends ce que je te donne. » Rassure tendrement Yuy.

Ne sentant plus son ami réticent le brun enlève sa main de la tête du châtain pour la déposer sur le flanc de ce dernier.

-« Régis a vraiment appelé ? » Questionne l'ex-02 pour masquer son malaise.

-« Hn ! Par contre j'ai vraiment dû me contrôler pour ne pas corriger Wufei, mais je t'avais promis de ne pas intervenir. » Murmure le métis tout en caressant le flanc de son patron.

Le silence retombe entre eux. Et à l'abri des bras protecteurs de Yuy, Maxwell fait le bilan de sa conversation, de ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a vu le Chinois derrière la porte. Des envies qui l'ont submergé durant la discussion.

Et bizarrement malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu il y a peu, il soupire d'aise, il n'a jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau qu'en ce moment. Pourtant il sait qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'Heero. Ce dernier est important pour lui, il l'aide, ils peuvent discuter de tout.

Avec Wufei, c'est plutôt un attrait physique à tout peser, mais pas grand chose en commun.

-« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande Heero au bout d'une demi-heure durant laquelle il n'a pas arrêté de flatter le flanc du natté dans un geste rassurant et apaisant.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé, mais j'avais besoin de ça, tu avais raison ! » Admet pour toute réponse l'ex-02.

-« Après ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation, je m'en doutais ! » Sourit doucement Yuy de savoir qu'il a pu rendre un grand service à son ami.

-« Ro, ça me gêne ! » Gémit Duo sans bouger pour autant.

-« Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller chercher Quatre, lui aurait eu cette attitude et tu n'y aurais rien retrouvé à dire ! » Explique Heero.

-« Oui mais ! »

-« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça Duo ! Tu me préviens à chaque geste de tendresse, je ne peux pas mal interpréter tes gestes. » Rassure une nouvelle fois le brun.

Le regard du natté accroche l'horloge du salon, il est 22h, c'est une heure raisonnable pour se coucher, Maxwell veut pouvoir l'utiliser.

-« Ro' je vais aller me coucher ! »

Yuy soupire légèrement remonte une dernière fois sa main jusqu'à l'aisselle du châtain, puis il redresse le fauteuil. Au moment où Duo se détache de lui, Heero lui attrape le menton et dépose un baiser papillon sur les lèvres fines.

-« Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, Wufei ne sait pas à côté de quoi il passe ! » Certifie Yuy les yeux brillants d'amour.

-« Tu ne peux quand même pas espérer que ça ait marché entre nous ? » S'étonne Maxwell en sondant son ami.

-« Egoïstement non, j'aurai voulu te faire ma déclaration plus tôt, mais est-ce que tu serais venu vers moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais proposé le travail que tu as proposé à Wufei ? Je ne crois pas, alors non je ne regrette rien, sauf le mal qu'il t'a fait avant et encore maintenant. » Avoue le brun toujours accroché au regard de son vis-à-vis.

-« Tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais, je ne suis pas certain que tu travaillerais maintenant pour moi ! Alors je ne veux pas t'apporter de l'espoir, mais tu as agi au mieux de tes intérêts. Je ne suis pas amoureux, mais je suis bien dans ma peau en ta présence. Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour faire un couple ? Je dois y réfléchir ! Ro' je ne veux pas m'engager à la légère et me retrouver dans la position de Wufei, de trouver l'amour et de chambouler nos vies et te faire souffrir. » Plaide le natté en se redressant un peu, pour se sentir moins gêné et sous le charme magnétique du métis.

Heero sourit à Duo.

-« Si ton discours c'était pour que je t'aime moins c'est raté ! »

Le brun revole un baiser puis se lève pour partir.

-« J'attendrai que tu fasses le point de la situation. Ce que tu m'autorises à te donner, j'estime que c'est gagné ! Je ne ferais jamais machine arrière sur ce que tu m'as donné. Je veux que tu en sois conscient aussi. J'ai deux buts : t'aider et que tu m'aimes, alors freine-moi ! » Dit-il en quittant le salon pour monter dans sa chambre.

µµµ

Le jeudi 12 avril AC 199

Le travail ne diminue pas, ce qui est aussi bénéfique pour Duo. Il n'a pas trop le temps de penser et de réfléchir. Il sait que lundi il doit se rendre au dispensaire pour sa deuxième grosse chimio. Cette fois il sait à quoi s'attendre et se sachant beaucoup plus faible que lors de la première séance, il a peur. Oui, il a peur, bien plus qu'à l'époque des combats.

Le temps de midi, Yuy et Maxwell le passent à la table de la cuisine afin de pouvoir discuter sans déranger Bertrand, surtout qu'ils veulent pouvoir parler librement de média-corporation.

-« Depuis quand Régis reprend également des PC ? » Demande le natté en mordant dans sa tartine.

-« Depuis qu'il m'a fait livrer cinq ordinateurs à réparer pour le lendemain ! » Répond le brun en surveillant l'eau pour faire une soupe minute.

-« Je me souviens de ta tête ! » Sourit le châtain. Il faut dire que ce soir là, ils ont travaillé à deux pour y arriver.

-« Je fais le surplus de ce qu'il ne peut pas faire pendant ses heures, je lui ai proposé d'en reprendre et que je paierais les PC fait le soir. » Explique Heero en revenant avec deux soupes tomates.

-« Et ? » Demande Duo en voyant que le métis s'arrête gêné.

-« Depuis, il en reprend un tous les soirs et j'ai le même nombre. » Admet Yuy avant de soupirer parce que ça le tracassait énormément.

-« Mets une caméra de surveillance pendant la journée ! » Propose Maxwell.

-« Avec le facturier, je voudrais d'abord vérifier si on diminue ou pas les actions. S'il a plus de vente, ça expliquerait qu'il n'a plus le temps pour le faire en journée. » Observe le brun parce que c'est ça son idée première pas surveiller son ouvrier.

-« C'est ça que tu voulais faire dimanche ! » S'étonne l'ex-02, parce qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de ne pas surveiller plus justement.

Il trouve qu'Heero a pris son rôle un peu à la légère, lui aurait épluché les facturiers tous les mois si pas toutes les semaines s'il n'avait pas travaillé sur place pour voir de ses yeux ce qui se passe.

-« Hn, sinon je demande du matériel à Trowa pour l'installer un dimanche. »

-« Fais un truc direct, écran ici, je ne vais presque plus au hangar, je surveillerai ! » Offre Duo, autant être utile à quelque chose, ça le rassurait également de pouvoir faire encore certaines choses.

-« Tu aurais envie de surveiller de suite ! » S'étonne le brun en finissant sa tartine.

-« Ro' c'est ton pognon ! Tu es gérant de la filiale de L2. C'est ton intérêt, si c'était ma boite, oui je le ferais direct ! » Se fâche le natté en se levant pour rassembler les tasses de soupe pour les ranger dans l'évier.

Heero sourit, se lève et se dirige vers le PC de Duo pour ouvrir sa section et envoyer un mail à l'ex-03 pour qu'il lui procure le matériel nécessaire.

-« Tu es un requin en affaire ! » Lâche Yuy avant d'aller ouvrir la porte du commerce puisque la pose de midi est finie.

-« Je suis né dans la rue Ro'. C'est : tu survis ou tu crèves ! J'ai fait le choix de survivre et même de vivre ! On n'a pas intérêt à se trouver sur mon chemin c'est tout ! » S'explique le natté en s'installant à son bureau.

-« J'ai vu ça à l'époque de la guerre. »

µµµ

Le vendredi 13 avril AC 199

Duo se rend à la poste durant le courant de l'après-midi comme chaque semaine.

Au retour le natté s'écroule sur sa chaise de bureau. La charrette, il n'a pas eu la force de la rentrer, comme de crier que c'était lui.

Yuy arrive et trouve Maxwell le souffle court.

-« Charrette. » C'est tout ce qu'arrive à murmurer le châtain en montrant la porte de sortie.

Le métis va la rentrer, c'est vrai que pour la remettre à sa place, il y a la barre métallique de la porte à passer, qu'il n'y a pas dans l'autre sens à cause de la rampe.

-« Duo ! C'est la dernière fois que tu y vas ! » Se fâche Heero en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-« J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais ici. J'ai oublié mon Gsm sur le bureau. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la charrette en rue, ici devant c'était déjà risqué ! » S'excuse d'une voix presque inaudible Maxwell.

Yuy s'accroupit et serre fort son ami dans ses bras, Duo finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille du métis.

-« Pardon Ro' Pardon ! » Murmure Duo dans le cou du brun.

-« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner voyons. Tu ne dois pas dépasser tes limites, tu as besoin de tes forces pour survivre et vivre. » Répond Heero sans le lâcher.

-« Je croyais que je pourrais, ça me déprime tellement de n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'ai plus l'impression de survivre ! » Geint Duo toujours dans le cou de Yuy.

Heero s'éloigne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« C'est provisoire Duo, provisoire ! Ton objectif guérir, le reste c'est mon affaire, c'est clair ! » Ordonne le brun sévèrement.

-« C'est ma société ! » Justifie Duo les yeux remplis de larmes contenues devant l'épave qu'il est devenu.

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Duo. » Rassure le métis.

-« Je vais aller me mettre dans mon fauteuil. » Dit Maxwell en se levant péniblement.

Bertrand entre dans le bureau en trombe.

-« Heero ! Il est tard Duo aurait… Ouf ! Tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

-« Je suis désolé Bertrand ! » Répond penaud le châtain.

-« Va te reposer, sourit Yuy. On s'occupe de tout ! »

A Suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

Le samedi 14 avril AC 199

Duo se traîne un peu toute la journée. Même s'il tient sa place au travail, il n'a pas la force d'aller faire les courses, ni d'affronter la cohue des magasins. Il peste une fois de plus contre la maladie qui l'empêche de vivre normalement.

Heero s'y rend donc seul, il les fait en deux fois n'ayant pas quatre bras pour tout porter. Néanmoins Maxwell fait sa part pendant l'absence du métis. Il prépare les emballages individuels et les mets au congélateur.

µµµ

Le dimanche 15 avril AC 199

Après un levé tardif pour le natté, les deux jeunes gens s'occupent d'éplucher le facturier de Média Corporation, que Yuy est allé chercher au matin.

Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardent les factures une à une depuis la conception de la filiale de L2 en août AC 198 jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils doivent bien constater qu'en neuf mois la société a pris beaucoup d'envol et que c'est possible que Régis ne sache plus tout assumer, mais pas aussi régulièrement.

-« Donc de toute façon, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un vienne travailler en plus sur la filiale de L2 ? » Demande Duo après un long moment à consulter les factures.

-« C'était prévu dès qu'il y avait du travail pour deux j'y allais que tu sois seul ou pas ! » Avoue Heero en fermant le facturier qu'il vient de finir.

-« Mais il n'y a pas encore de travail pour deux ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Non mais Régis demandait un coup de main au moins une fois la semaine aux responsables de la société mère. C'était une aubaine pour eux que le gestionnaire de L2 veuille faire un mi-temps. Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion. » Explique Yuy.

-« J'hésite maintenant avec la caméra. D'un autre côté au moins tu serais sûr qu'il n'abuse pas de ta gentillesse et de ta 'non-surveillance'. En plus, tu seras sûr qu'il ramène bien un PC qu'il ne te facture pas du travail qu'il ne fait pas. » Admet le natté en refermant son classeur.

-« Tu crois que ce serait possible ! » S'étonne le brun en arrêtant son geste de rassembler les classeurs.

-« Tout est possible Ro', j'ai eu un ouvrier qui ne travaillait que sous mes ordres, quand je devais le laisser travailler seul avec Bertrand, il n'en faisait pas la moitié. » Commence à raconter le châtain.

-« Celui que j'ai remplacé ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Non celui-là c'était un travailleur, mais incapable de se lever le matin. Ses heures, il les faisait après journée, mais je ne pouvais pas bloquer Bertrand à sa surveillance, si je n'avais pas été en état de le faire et c'est ce qui serait arrivé. » Constate débité le châtain en soupirant une nouvelle fois. « Il a sa vie après le travail, c'est lui qui aide aux devoirs de ses filles. » Précise Duo en se levant pour aider son ami à rassembler les fardes.

-« J'installerai la caméra quand Trowa me l'enverra, le tout est de savoir ce qu'elle devra surveiller ? » Admet Heero en mettant les fardes dans une caisse installée sur une chaise.

-« La porte d'entrée avec une vision large qui englobe le comptoir ! » Lâche Maxwell parce que c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il était dans le cas.

-« Judicieux ! » Yuy attrape la caisse après avoir passé sa veste.

-« Tu les ramènes maintenant ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Oui, s'il se sait surveiller, ça ne sert à rien de placer la caméra ! » Sourit le brun en la mettant sur sa hanche pour avoir une main de libre pour ouvrir les portes.

-« Je nous prépare un plateau repas pour manger devant la TV, sinon tu vas manquer la rediffusion de « _la planète des singes_ » que tu voulais voir. » Dit le châtain en se rendant déjà vers le frigo.

-« C'est déjà aujourd'hui, mon dieu que le temps passe vite. » Lâche le brun en regardant le calendrier près du frigo. « Tu as chimio demain ? » Constate-il étonné.

-« Oui c'est pour ça que je voulais être occupé ! » Avoue un peu penaud Duo en sortant ce qu'il a besoin du réfrigérateur.

-« Je me dépêche ! »

Pendant que Heero fait l'aller-retour, Duo s'occupe de faire des pêches aux thons avec une salade de légumes ainsi que des petits pains à l'ail réchauffés au four. Il installe le tout dans le salon sur la table basse face au poste. Il amène une bouteille d'eau ainsi que deux verres.

Le générique commence que Yuy pousse la porte de la partie habitée. Ils s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le divan trois places, ce qui étonne le brun, puisque d'habitude les soirées TV, c'est Duo dans son 'une place' lui dans le 'trois places', le plus près possible du fauteuil de son ami. Par habitude le métis s'est installé dans la place le plus à gauche, le châtain est venu se mettre à côté de lui, dans la place du milieu du divan. Ils mangent en silence en regardant le film. A la première publicité, Heero débarrasse les deux plateaux repas pour les remettre dans la cuisine, il rangera le tout avant d'aller au lit.

Quand le brun revient, la page publicitaire n'est pas encore finie. Duo est toujours là où il a mangé, il se ronge l'ongle du pouce en regardant l'écran les yeux dans le vague.

Le fauteuil s'affaisse sous le poids du métis, le natté tourne son visage vers Heero et devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, Maxwell lâche d'une petite voix.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va rester de moi, je me sens déjà si diminué, si ça empire ? » Panique-t-il.

-« Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sens, tu as déjà traversé trop d'épreuves pour que tu n'en sortes pas grandi ! » Dit Yuy en lui passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le tirer sur son torse.

Ainsi la promiscuité c'était par besoin de se sentir en sécurité, rassuré et surtout pas seul dans l'épreuve. Le métis bascule un rien son fauteuil pour que le natté soit mieux mis, de sa main il caresse le flanc de l'ex-02 de manière à le rassurer. Installé de la sorte, ils regardent la suite du film, ils ne bougent même plus avant la fin. Heero ne voulant pas risquer que Maxwell s'éloigne de lui. Duo se sentant prêt à affronter n'importe quoi avec le soutien de Yuy.

Dans une pulsion, alors que le générique de fin commence à défiler. Le châtain relève la tête du torse du brun et l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Après que le moment de surprise soit passé, Yuy entrouvre les lèvres, advienne que pourra. Il a trop envie de goûter à la bouche du natté et si celui-ci dans un moment de réconfort, de trouver un moyen pour calmer ses angoisses, lui donne cette chance, il ne va pas la laisser passer. Néanmoins, il fait attention de ne pas bouger pour ne pas effrayer Duo et qu'il s'arrête.

Le baiser se fait découverte, puis plus passionné, d'un coup Maxwell s'éloigne.

-« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû ! » Lâche-t-il en rougissant un peu.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! » Sourit Heero en repassant sa langue sur ses lèvres où reste le goût du natté.

-« Si je profite des sentiments que tu me portes pour obtenir ce que j'ai besoin. C'est mal ! » Répond le châtain vraiment honteux de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Il s'éloigne du métis, ce dernier remet une mèche de la frange en place pour le rassurer et puis il l'oblige à se remettre sur son torse pour pouvoir discuter.

-« Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on profite de toi, on est très mal dans sa peau, on a l'impression de devenir un objet, seulement un objet. Je l'ai vécu assez dans mon enfance. Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça ! » Murmure comme excuse Duo.

-« J'ai apprécié le baiser, je ne me sens nullement manipulé. Je sais ce que c'est d'être manipulé, tu ne le fais pas ! » Rassure Yuy tout en passant une main rassurante sur le flanc de son ami.

Tout en disant ses paroles, Heero réalise que le jeune homme est encore plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il y a tellement de zones d'ombre dans sa vie qu'il ne connaît pas.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta force, mais je ne veux pas confondre amour et reconnaissance, faire la même erreur que Wufei. » Reprend toujours en murmurant Maxwell.

La pression sur le flanc du natté se fait plus forte. Le Chinois a fait beaucoup de dégâts constate une fois de plus le métis avant de soupirer. Il en regrette presque la promesse qu'il a fait à Duo, il aurait dû régler son compte à Chang, l'abîmer physiquement comme il a détruit Duo, qu'il n'ait pas facile de se représenter devant sa femme sans explication.

Heero passe sa main dans les cheveux du châtain et l'embrasse sur le crâne.

-« Merci ! »

-« De quoi ! » S'étonne Duo en cherchant à se redresser, mais la main de son ami l'en empêche.

-« De faire attention à mes sentiments ! » Répond-il avec tendresse.

Yuy reprend ses caresses sur les cheveux puis il relève sa main, quelques cheveux y restent collés.

-« Ca aussi ça m'angoisse, je vais devenir chauve ! » Soupire Duo au bord des larmes en voyant la main du métis.

-« Et quand tu cesseras la chimio, ils repousseront. » Dit pragmatique Heero, il ne peut rien y changer de toute façon.

-« Ouais ! Mais entre temps ! Et combien de temps avant de les avoir à nouveau comme ça ! » Maxwell ravale un sanglot et cache son visage sur le torse de son ami, comme si ça peut le protéger.

-« Les cheveux poussent de douze centimètres par an ! » Répond Yuy en caressant le flanc du natté, autant ne pas trop toucher aux cheveux pour ne pas lui rappeler tout ça.

-« On ne va pas dormir comme ça, tu seras tout courbaturé demain ! » Finit par dire le châtain au bout de dix minutes.

Personnellement il n'aurait pas bougé, mais il commence à fermer les yeux de plus en plus souvent sous les mouvements du métis. Sans bonne excuse, il sait bien que Heero ne le laisserait pas partir. Il se sent tellement mal dans sa peau qu'il n'arrive même plus à remettre son masque pour donner le change.

-« Si ça fait du bien à ton moral ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait quelques courbatures ! » Admet Yuy sans bouger.

-« De savoir que tu seras mal et que tu auras mal, ne peut pas me faire du bien ! » Insiste Duo en se redressant à contre cœur.

-« Profite de la salle de bain en premier, je mets la cuisine en ordre. » Dit le brun en le regardant partir avant de redresser son fauteuil et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Quand le métis monte, il voit par en dessous de la porte que la chambre de Duo est déjà dans le noir. Après une rapide toilette, Heero en boxer de nuit hésite, puis il finit par venir frapper à la porte de la chambre de son ami.

-« Ouais ! »

Yuy ouvre le porte et allume la lumière avant de s'avancer vers le lit. Le natté le regarde intrigué.

-« Je te sais angoissé, tu vas mal dormir, on va tous les deux dormir très mal. » Commence le brun d'une traite, il a fait son petit discours dans sa tête avant de frapper à la porte.

-« Je sais ! Je m'y prépare, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que toi tu dormes mal ! » Certifie le châtain en lui souriant

-« Il y a une solution pour qu'on dorme bien tous les deux ! » Répond Heero en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu crois vraiment ? » Sourit Maxwell en se demandant ce que va encore lui inventer son ami.

-« Tu dors comment ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Hein ? » Lâche le natté en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu es nu sous ta couette ? » Précise le brun se rendant bien compte que sa question peut porter à confusion.

C'est vrai que le châtain porte un pyjama en soirée après sa douche, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne se déshabille pas en se glissant dans son lit, puisqu'il dormait comme ça au début.

-« Non j'ai tout le temps froid maintenant ! » Avoue Duo.

Sans plus un mot, Yuy fait le tour du lit, soulève la couverture sous le regard complètement effaré de son ami. Heero éteint la lumière et vient se mettre face à lui.

Malgré l'obscurité, le métis voit bien que Maxwell le regarde et le scrute cherchant à comprendre son comportement.

Alors sans un geste brusque, Yuy retourne son ami et vient se coucher contre le dos de ce dernier. Il le remet en position de chien de fusil comme Maxwell dort en général. Puis le brun passe sa main droite sous l'oreiller avant de mettre son bras gauche sur le flanc du châtain.

-« Dors maintenant, je ne risque pas d'avoir des courbatures ! » Lâche d'un ton sec Yuy.

Le métis a employé ce ton pour parer aux rouspétances du natté, il est encore plus étonné de l'entendre glousser.

-« Je n'essaie même pas de te renvoyer dans ta chambre. J'en ai pour des heures à trouver le bon argument. Moralité : personne ne dormira. En toute amitié ? » S'informe Duo.

-« En tout bien tout honneur ! » Répond Heero en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule à travers le pyjama.

µµµ

Le lundi 16 avril AC 199

Le réveil sonne, Maxwell le coupe. Il sait qu'il a le temps, depuis qu'il a commencé la chimio, il prévoit une bonne demi-heure de battement, puisqu'il a de plus en plus dure de se lever. Yuy grogne dans son sommeil en sentant son ami bouger.

Ils sont toujours dans la même position depuis hier soir. Il y a longtemps que Duo n'a pas eu une nuit si reposante, sans cauchemars, sans réveil intempestif. Oui, il y a longtemps, la dernière fois c'est quand il a dormi dans les bras de Solo. Ce dernier l'avait tenu contre lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Ils étaient partis en expédition pour trouver de la nourriture pour le groupe. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de revenir dans leur abri, Solo l'avait protégé de cette façon. Il était tombé malade quelques jours après cette aventure, pour mourir peu de temps par après. Oui ça devait être la dernière fois qu'il avait si bien dormi avant cette nuit. Après il avait toujours eu des cauchemars, des frayeurs, l'empêchant de passer une nuit complète sans se réveiller. Ca dérangeait énormément Chang !

Le natté se sent vraiment bien avec le brun, mieux qu'avec Wufei. Il en revient toujours à cette question, mais tout ça est-il suffisant pour vivre en couple ?

Le châtain passe un doigt sur ses lèvres, il a aussi apprécié le baiser, il s'est arrêté parce qu'il se sentait réagir. Heero est doux, tendre, il a des gestes que Wufei n'a jamais eus.

Le réveil se remet à sonner, avec un soupir, Maxwell enlève le bras du métis pour s'extraire de cette chaleur.

-« Où vas-tu ? » S'inquiète Heero en ouvrant les yeux péniblement.

-« A ma chimio. Je vais changer l'heure du réveil, tu peux encore dormir un peu ! »

-« A demain ! » Baragouine Yuy en se mettant sur le dos pour se rendormir.

Duo sourit, il le trouve toujours aussi adorable que la fois où il s'est endormi dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y a pas à dire, le métis éveille beaucoup de sentiments en lui, mais pas l'amour passion. Pas ce que Wufei éveillait en lui.

En ramassant son sac pour le dispensaire, Maxwell ajoute une nouvelle brique à sa réflexion. Ce qu'il recherche dans la personne idéale, il le trouve en Heero ! Cependant ce qui retient le natté de tenter l'expérience, c'est deux choses : qu'il n'aime pas Heero comme Wufei.

Le Chinois il voulait l'aimer, il espérait le rendre heureux, il souhaitait être avec lui. Heero, il apprécie sa compagnie, il adore l'observer, le regarder vivre, mais il manque l'attirance physique qui faisait qu'il s'imaginait faire l'amour avec Chang quand il pensait à lui. La chaleur au bas des reins quand il le regardait. Mais ce qui le retenait surtout c'est qu'il ne veut pas faire souffrir Heero, le bonheur de ce dernier passe avant son avantage.

Il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions quand le bus s'arrête devant le dispensaire. Il descend de celui-ci pour s'y rendre. Il arrive à l'accueil et ouvre son sac. Sa farde y est et est une nouvelle fois en ordre, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a rien fait en revenant de la petite chimio.

Il se rend ensuite auprès du docteur Lising pour effectuer une prise de sang afin de vérifier son taux de globule blanc, rouge et les plaquettes. Il y a après un petit tour sur la balance.

-« 62 kg, vous avez perdu trois kilos depuis la dernière fois, c'est encore raisonnable. » Lui dit le médecin alors qu'ils attendent les résultats de la prise de sang.

L'infirmière entre dans le bureau avec l'analyse préliminaire.

-« Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? » Demande-t-il au vu des résultats.

-« Si, il y a des choses que je n'ose plus faire ! » Avoue le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est bien, vous vous restreignez ! Vous pouvez aller dans l'aile C, on va commencer le traitement ! » Dit le médecin en lui montrant la porte.

Aujourd'hui, Duo n'a pas déjeuné, il veut tenter une expérience. Savoir si l'estomac vide, il aura moins de vomissements. Quand l'infirmière lui amène le cachet contre les nausées, il prend avec le verre d'eau proposé. En se levant il a seulement pris son tamoxifen.

La perfusion placée et la première solution injectée, le natté ne doit pas attendre une heure avant qu'il soit pris à nouveau de vomissements ainsi que des douleurs abominables à la tête. Il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, il va encore se sentir malade durant plusieurs heures. Il a très difficile de garder les yeux ouverts tellement il a mal au crâne.

La deuxième perfusion est mise en place pour nettoyer la veine, alors qu'on place la deuxième solution soignante, un infirmier rentre pour proposer un repas que Maxwell refuse.

Les odeurs du plateau de la personne qui partage sa chambre, lui retourne l'estomac, à moins que ce ne soit le médicament.

Heero lui avait fait, hier au soir, la marque pour estomper les maux de tête. Cependant, il a beau la presser, rien n'y fait. Entre les hauts le cœur et la barre au front, il croit bien que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Il finit par la souhaiter pour ne plus souffrir.

La nuit est encore pire, il a bien essayé de manger un peu de pain avec du beurre, mais après une bouchée, Duo est complètement écœuré.

µµµ

Le mardi 17 avril AC 199

Au matin, la prise de sang révèle qu'il a bien supporté cette chimiothérapie, Maxwell pourra donc sortir comme prévu début d'après midi. Patricia est de toute façon prévenue, malgré le décès de son mari la semaine dernière, la dame continue à rendre ce service aux autres pour ne pas sombrer dans le désarroi.

C'est presque soutenu par la femme que Duo passe la porte du magasin. Bertrand apparaît, il remercie chaleureusement Patricia avant d'aider son patron à s'installer dans son divan.

-« Ro' n'est pas là ? » Demande le natté en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, avant de lâcher un soupir tout en se tenant le front d'une main.

-« Il a dû faire un saut à Média Corporation, un problème avec un fournisseur. » Explique l'ouvrier.

-« A la cave à côté du congélateur, il y a des boites de coca si tu veux bien ? » Demande le châtain en couchant un rien son fauteuil.

-« Heero en a monté dans le frigo qu'il m'a dit en partant. Je t'en amène directement, Patron. » Dit Vansbider en partant déjà vers le frigo.

-« Merci et ma couverture dans le buffet ! » Rajoute Duo en frissonnant.

Bertrand ramène ce que son patron lui a demandé quand le téléphone sonne. Maxwell lâche un petit cri en pressant sur ses oreilles. Bertrand se précipite pour répondre et en passant dans le hall, il coupe les connexions des sonneries vers la maison.

Quand l'ouvrier a pris note de la commande, il revient dans le salon avec un bac et des glaçons pour mettre la boite ouverte dedans qu'elle reste glacée et que sa manique pour la tête se refroidisse également.

-« Ca va aller Bertrand ! » Rassure le natté.

-« Je ne tiens pas à me faire disputer par Heero parce que je n'ai pas bien pris soin de toi à sa place. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sonnes sur le fixe. » Dit Vansbider en repartant travailler.

Heero vient voir Duo alors qu'il y a deux heures que ce dernier est rentré du dispensaire. Voyant le natté passer un glaçon sur sa tempe et maintenir l'autre pressée.

Yuy s'installe sur la table basse et prend le bras de son ami. Le châtain ne rouspète même pas et le laisse faire, n'espérant qu'une chose qu'il puisse le soulager.

Tout se passe dans un silence de plomb seulement perturbé par la respiration des deux jeunes gens. Un coup sec sur la porte fait tourner la tête du métis vers celle-ci qui s'ouvre doucement.

-« Il est l'heure, je m'en vais ! » Murmure Bertrand.

Duo ouvre les yeux se rendant compte qu'Heero est là depuis une heure et demi sans bouger. Ce simple geste lui fait directement fermer les yeux et porter sa main à sa bouche espérant ça suffirait pour ne pas vomir.

-« Mets un papier sur la porte Bertrand et ferme s'il te plait ! » Répond doucement Yuy.

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je le fais Heero ! » Dit Vansbider en quittant le salon.

-« Ro ! » Supplie le natté.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire faillite pour une fois. Maintenant tais-toi ! » Ordonne le brun.

De toute façon, le châtain n'a pas la force de se bagarrer contre le métis, il n'a pas la force d'essayer de se faire entendre.

µµµ

Il fait nuit noire quand Duo ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux parce que la souffrance s'estompe.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Murmure Maxwell de crainte que le bruit ne déclenche à nouveau les douleurs.

Heero tourne son poignet pour regarder l'heure.

-« 2h34 ! » Répond Yuy sur le même ton.

-« Va dormir Ro ! Je me sens mieux. » Dit le natté, dans 6h son ami devra être au travail, il doit dormir pour ne pas tomber de fatigue.

-« Je t'amène ton médicament contre les nausées et je monte ! » Rassure Yuy en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-« Je vais devoir vous donner des primes pour service rendu. » Un pâle sourire apparaît chez le châtain.

-« Moi, j'ai ma récompense, tu te sens mieux. »

A Suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Le mercredi 18 avril AC 199

Au matin, Heero découvre le natté en pyjama qui prépare deux œufs à la coque, les soldats de mie sont déjà préparés dans une assiette au milieu de la table.

-« Je n'aurais pas cru te trouver debout. » Avoue Yuy en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-« C'est nouveau ça ! »

Le brun regarde sa tenue sans comprendre, il a déjà mis ce vieux jean et cette chemise canadienne ouverte sur un tee-shirt bleu foncé. Sa réaction déclenche un sourire chez Duo.

-« Que tu viens m'embrasser au matin ! » Reprend Maxwell puisque le brun n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

-« Je t'embrasserais bien ailleurs, mais je m'en prendrais une. Maintenant que je t'ai goûté, je calme le manque comme je peux ! » Dit le métis en s'asseyant à sa place à table.

Heero prend le pain pour se faire ses tartines de midi. Ils n'auront pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, puisque Duo ne sera sûrement pas au travail aujourd'hui.

-« Pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais pas rester longtemps debout. J'espère me sentir mieux avec quelque chose dans le ventre. » Dit Duo ne voulant pas relever la phrase de son ami, celui-ci l'avait prévenu qu'il ne ferait jamais machine arrière.

Heero se permet de plus en plus de choses et ça ne le gêne pas personnellement. Il a juste peur que Yuy perde des plumes dans leur nouveau jeu d'approche.

-« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » Demande Heero en voulant se servir une tasse de café, puisqu'il avait fini de préparer ses tartines.

Voyant que le thermos est vide, il cherche le percolateur du regard en fronçant les sourcils parce qu'il n'était pas sur le plan de travail.

-« Rien que de le préparer, j'ai cru que j'allais remettre, j'ai été le déposer au bureau. » Explique Maxwell après avoir repéré le manège de son ami.

-« Je le prendrai après quand j'irai travailler. Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors ? » Questionne le brun en insistant du regard.

-« Encore un fond de mal de tête, mais par rapport à hier, ce n'est rien. » Admet le natté.

-« J'espère que Bertrand n'a pas tout fait hier. Il n'y a rien de préparer. »

-« Il y a toujours du travail. » Rassure le châtain en amenant les deux œufs sur leurs coquetiers.

-« J'ai constaté. » Sourit Yuy.

Duo mange le jaune de son œuf et tend le blanc au métis, c'est presque devenu un rituel, l'ex-01 finissant le reste du natté.

-« Tu veux vraiment que je devienne grassouillet ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Jette, si tu n'as pas faim, mais ça me brise le cœur de devoir jeter de la nourriture, j'ai eu trop faim. » Admet tristement Maxwell.

Néanmoins, c'est vrai qu'il a pris cette mauvaise habitude pour ne pas devoir gaspiller, surtout que son ami n'a jamais rouspété avant aujourd'hui.

-« J'ai mis la poubelle jaune avant hier et j'ai rajouté le pain entier sur l'appui de fenêtre, c'était le jour. » Dit le brun pour changer les idées du natté, il n'aime pas le voir si malheureux.

-« Merci Ro' j'avais oublié. Je vais me remettre dans mon fauteuil. » Lâche le châtain en se levant, il se rend près du frigo pour en sortir une canette de coca.

µµµ

Maxwell ne bouge pas beaucoup de son canapé, mais il se force à préparer le souper pour Heero. Et en commençant à peller les pommes de terre vers 16 heures, il était prêt pour 19 heures. Il lui a fallu trois heures pour préparer un bête repas tellement tout ce qu'il doit faire lui est pénible. Il a en plus un fond de mal de tête qui ne le quitte pas. Tout compte fait, il est encore plus malade sans avoir déjeuné, mais il n'est pas certain que ce soit lié.

Le natté se sent coupé de la vie active, il n'entend ni le téléphone, ni la sonnette du magasin et ce silence lui fait du bien.

Quand Heero ferme l'entreprise au soir, il a juste eu le temps de passer en coup de vent deux ou trois fois durant la journée pour voir si son ami n'avait besoin de rien. Il a voulu manger à midi près du châtain, mais ce dernier dormait quand il est venu, il a donc décidé de manger au bureau avec Bertrand pour ne pas perturber son sommeil avec les odeurs du café.

-« Ca été la journée ? » Demande Duo en servant l'assiette au métis quand celui-ci redescend de sa douche.

-« Oui, on n'a pas arrêté, j'ai laissé les factures et les bons de commande sur ton bureau pour demain ! » Explique Heero en s'asseyant à sa place à table.

-« Tu me laisses les corvées. » Rouspète un peu Maxwell.

-« Je croyais que tu aimais faire ton inventaire ! » S'étonne Yuy en commençant à manger, il a une faim de loup.

-« Ce n'est pas que j'aime, c'est nécessaire. Puis au moins je sais comment je vis, ce que j'ai comme marchandise. » Répond le natté en arrivant à table avec une cuillère à soupe de haricot.

-« Je le ferais si tu veux ! Ca ne me gêne pas. » Lâche le métis.

-« Il doit bien avoir quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas faire ou que tu aimes faire ? » Questionne le châtain toujours aussi étonné qu'il puisse tout faire avec la même expression sur le visage.

-« M'occuper de toi ! » Répond du tac au tac Heero.

-« Oui mais je parlais pour le travail. »

-« Non, c'est pareil. Ca doit être fait, la fonderie j'aime, démonter aussi. » Admet Yuy en finissant son assiette.

Pour sa part Duo arrive difficilement à finir les haricots qu'il a pris. Il a été tenté de pousser son assiette vers son ami, mais il doit les finir.

-« Tu ne manges pas plus ? » S'inquiète le brun quand Maxwell pousse son assiette vide au centre de la table.

-« Non et encore je me suis forcé. » Réplique le natté gardant sa tête en main.

-« Tu as encore mal ? » S'étonne le métis, c'est la première fois qu'il a mal à la tête aussi longtemps.

-« J'ai moins mal qu'hier. » Avoue Duo.

Yuy se lève pour débarrasser la table et tout ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. En mettant les restes dans le frigo, Heero constate que son ami en a profité pour le nettoyer.

-« Le sachet dans le frigo, c'est pour l'appui de fenêtre ce soir ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Hm, la date de péremption arrive et je n'en ai plus du tout envie, je ne vais pas te forcer à les finir. Tu as un pc à faire ? » Questionne Maxwell pour savoir ce qu'il va faire de sa soirée.

-« Oui, je vais le réparer dans le salon quand tout sera en ordre, vas-y déjà ! » Propose le métis en continuant à mettre les restes dans des récipients sur lesquels il met un film plastique.

Duo finit par s'endormir avant que la tour ne soit réparée. Le brun a fait tout ce qu'il peut mais il manque des puces et éléments qu'on ne trouve plus. Cette fois la personne devra en racheté un nouveau. Il fera une reprise sur celui-là, on ne sait jamais qu'il puisse dépanner quelqu'un d'autre avec les pièces qui vont encore dedans.

µµµ

Le jeudi 19 avril AC 199

En se levant le brun trouve le châtain à la table de la cuisine. Le percolateur a regagné sa place sur le plan de travail ce qui rassure le métis. Duo reprend du poil de la bête si les odeurs le gênent moins.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu voulais un œuf, je n'en avais pas envie. » Dit Maxwell quand son ami vient l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Je mangerai la même chose que toi ! » Répond Yuy en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-« Biscotte à la confiture ? » Questionne étonné le natté.

-« Passe-moi le pain, s'il te plaît. » Sourit le brun, parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas les biscottes.

Il va manger une tartine quand il aura fait celles du repas de midi. Ils commencent à déjeuner en silence, c'est Heero qui le brise.

-« Tu viens au bureau ? »

-« Je vais d'abord faire ma toilette, je ne l'ai pas encore faite depuis que je suis revenu, après je verrais bien ! » Admet Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« Va à ton rythme ! » Sourit le brun en trempant sa tartine dans son café.

-« De toute façon, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller à un autre. » Soupire Duo en se redressant sur sa chaise avant de pousser le reste de sa biscotte loin de lui.

Une demi-biscotte et il est écœuré comme s'il venait de manger une assiette complète. Heero se lève et vient l'embrasser sur le front avant de partir pour ouvrir le commerce.

µµµ

Ne voyant pas arriver Duo au bureau alors qu'il est passé 10h30. Yuy commence à s'inquiéter, il rentre dans la maison et trouve le natté dans son fauteuil, celui-ci est basculé en arrière. Il s'avance.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il en le voyant sa main sur la tempe, les yeux fermés.

-« J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal depuis lundi, maintenant ça me tombe sur l'estomac. Je n'arrive pas à aller à la toilette. J'en ai marre Ro', j'en ai vraiment marre. Je finis par regretter ce traitement. Je ne suis bon à rien. » Geint Maxwell.

-« Prends quelque chose pour ta tête, un des Dafalgan, c'est dans la liste des médicaments que tu peux prendre. » Propose le brun ne voyant pas d'autre solution, même si son ami n'aime pas prendre des médicaments.

-« Il ne passera pas Ro', j'ai la nausée qu'à avaler ma salive. » Répond le natté en pressant ses tempes.

-« Reste au calme ! » Dit Yuy avant de se rendre dans le hangar.

Là, il compose le numéro de Sally.

-« Heero ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, je n'ai presque plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu as émigré sur L2. » Dit la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

-« On n'a pas le temps de chômer ici, ce que je t'en ai décrit n'est qu'une pâle copie. » Explique le métis.

-« Et comment va Duo ? Lui je n'ai de toute façon pas l'habitude de l'entendre ! »

-« C'est à cause de lui que je te sonne. » Avoue Heero, un peu gêné, parce que c'est vrai sans Duo, il n'aurait pas encore repris contact avec la jeune femme.

-« Je m'en doutais ! » Sans la voir, le métis sait que le médecin sourit.

-« Le mal de tête qu'il a avec sa chimio ne passe pas cette fois. » Explique Yuy.

-« Qu'il prenne un Dafalgan ! » S'étonne Sally devant le problème qui amène le brun à lui sonner.

-« Il ne sait rien avaler, depuis mardi, il n'a presque rien mangé et ça empire. » Le ton qu'emploi Heero se voudrait désinvolte mais il sait qu'il n'arrive pas à ne pas faire passer son angoisse naissante dedans.

-« Il a d'autres problèmes ? Parce que j'ai eu ses analyses, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces. » Précise Po.

Cependant, elle veut surtout avoir tous les renseignements sur l'état de santé de son patient avant de donner son diagnostique.

-« De la constipation aussi ! » Ajoute le métis.

-« J'ai des Dafalgan en suppositoire dans mon sac. » Dit Bertrand en entendant Heero.

-« Sally, Duo peut prendre des suppositoires ? » Demande soulagé Yuy parce que ce serait la solution, un médicament qu'il peut prendre, mais il ne devrait pas le digérer.

-« Ce n'est pas recommandé à cause des risques de saignements, mais s'il ne sait pas manger, il n'y a peut être que cette solution. Au moindre saignement anal, Heero il faut le conduire au dispensaire ! » Insiste le médecin.

-« Je surveillerai. Bertrand j'en veux bien un de tes suppositoires. » Dit Heero en se tournant vers l'ouvrier.

-« Puis ça risque de le débloquer au niveau des intestins. S'il va mieux, il va s'alimenter, c'est un petit risque pour un grand bien. Surveille-le, ne le laisse pas forcer. » Ajoute d'un ton moins sévère Sally.

Une boule se fait dans l'estomac d'Heero qui tend la main pour prendre le médicament. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait vu Sally dans les analyses pour qu'elle insiste comme ça et qu'elle soit si nerveuse.

-« Que disent les analyses ! » Arrive-t-il à demander quand même.

-« Qu'il est faible, je lui ai proposé des dopants, il n'en a pas voulu, mais je ne lui laisserai plus longtemps le choix. » Avoue le médecin.

-« Il n'est pas venu au travail depuis samedi, il connaît ses limites et je veille, merci pour tout Sally, je lui amène son médicament qu'il se soigne. »

-« A bientôt ! »

L'ex-01 raccroche et repart vers la maison, Duo n'a toujours pas bougé.

-« Bertrand a du Daflagan en suppositoire puisque tu ne sais rien avaler. » Dit-il en arrivant près du natté.

-« J'espère que ça sera efficace. » Dit le châtain en prenant l'enveloppe de plastique.

Maxwell redresse son fauteuil, se lève pour se rendre à la salle de bain et le mettre. Arrivé à la porte.

-« Remercie-le pour moi, je lui rembourserai. »

-« Je lui dirai, si c'est efficace, j'irai en acheter avant que Bertrand ne parte. » Heero n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul avec les risques qu'il courrait peut-être.

Quand le natté revient dans le salon, le métis est reparti au travail.

µµµ

Dans l'heure qui suit, le châtain se sent bien, sa tête est enfin soulagée. Ne voyant pas Heero au bureau quand il ouvre légèrement la porte et comme il n'a pas envie de s'habiller, il compose le numéro de l'entreprise avec son Gsm. En se réinstallant à la table de la cuisine, il entend les sonneries, Duo se sent un peu coupable, mais il va encore profiter de cette fin d'après-midi pour se reposer.

Avoir mal à la tête comme ça l'a aussi épuisé, même quand il dormait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne se reposait pas, que tout son corps s'activait pour combattre le mal.

-« Allô ! » La voix du métis lui arrive aux oreilles.

-« Ro' ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît. »

Duo n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Un Heero le regard paniqué derrière. Le natté se sent encore plus coupable, il ne pensait pas l'inquiéter, le châtain aurait mieux fait de l'appeler du bureau, tant pis si des clients l'avaient vu en peignoir.

Puis le soulagement passe dans les yeux bleu prussien, en le voyant assis à la table de la cuisine, les pommes de terre devant lui et tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer le souper.

Maxwell dépose son Gsm et mord sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Je suis désolé ! »

Yuy s'avance souriant.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui panique pour rien ! » Admet-il, mais en entendant la voix de Duo au téléphone, il s'attendait presque à le trouver étendu sur le sol baignant dans son sang.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Demande le brun en s'asseyant en face de son ami, il est complètement soulagé de voir qu'il y a de la vie quand le regard indigo.

-« Il faudra avoir ce médicament à la maison. » Répond le châtain

-« D'accord, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. » Précise Heero en déposant sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur la table.

-« C'est la même chose que ce que j'ai eu à l'hôpital pour mon opération du poumon, à court terme il n'y a pas d'accoutumance ! » S'étonne Maxwell en plissant le front, en le voyant faire Yuy réalise qu'il a perdu assez bien de sourcils.

-« Je n'ai pas trop voulu poser de question à Sally devant Bertrand mais elle aurait préféré que tu puisses avaler la dose que de le prendre sous cette forme. » Explique le métis en le regardant peler les pommes de terre.

-« Je ne vois pas la différence ! » Lâche le natté en prenant une nouvelle pomme de terre pour la peler.

-« Elle a parlé d'hémorragie, je ne comprends pas trop à moins que comme le médicament passe à travers les tissus, ça rend cette zone plus sensible, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la chimio. Si tu veux, on lui envoie un mail pour comprendre. » Propose le brun parce que c'est vrai que ça le tracassait un peu aussi.

-« Cette zone plus sensible ! » Répète Duo avec un sourire qui s'approche de celui qu'il avait quand il était le Shinigami.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demande Heero devant l'attitude énigmatique du châtain.

Maxwell sursaute comme s'il en avait oublié la présence de son ami.

-« A rien ! » Répond-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le brun se lève d'un bond, il n'y a plus rien de tendre sur ses traits.

-« Wufei serait encore là, tu ne penserais pas à cette vengeance, mais tu paniquerais ! » Lâche le métis

-« Tu vois ! Ca fait peut-être une raison de plus ! » Se défend Maxwell.

-« De quoi ? De ne pas être ensemble ! De ne pas m'autoriser à t'aimer ? Ce n'est pas ton cul qui m'intéresse Duo, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Même si parfois j'en rêve. Pour raison médicale et relationnelle, je suis prêt à te céder le mien. » Rétorque le brun en quittant la pièce.

Il se retient de claquer la porte, il regrette déjà son ton agressif. Néanmoins, de constater que tout est prétexte à le repousser, que son esprit est encore tellement tourné vers Wufei, le met en rage. La faiblesse de Duo lui fait peur également malgré tous ses beaux discours, il craint de manquer de temps, que la maladie ait gain de cause.

Dans la cuisine, Maxwell se lève pour s'excuser, puis il se rassied, s'excuser de quoi tout compte fait ? Heero n'est pas Wufei, il doit arrêter de se sentir coupable pour tout ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent.

Après avoir pelé les pommes de terre, les carottes et un oignon, il coupe le tout pour faire une potée. Il prépare la casserole, il n'aura plus qu'à allumer sous celle-ci et ajoute les saucisses en fin de cuisson.

Cette simple préparation, assis à la table, l'a épuisé. Il prend une canette de coca et repart vers le salon d'un pas traînant.

Dans le hangar, Yuy reste dans ses pensées, il travaille par automatisme. Bertrand finit par s'inquiéter.

-« Duo ne va pas mieux ? » Finit par demander Vansbider pour calmer son angoisse naissante.

-« Si, sourit Heero. On vient de se disputer, c'est plus ça qui me tracasse. »

-« Oh ! Alors il va beaucoup mieux pour que tu agisses normalement avec lui. » Sourit également l'ouvrier en continuant à rassembler les pièces pour sa commande avant de la déposer sur la balance, pour inscrire le poids sur le bon de commande pour les frais de livraison.

Heero par contre arrête son geste.

-« Pardon ? »

Vansbider se retourne vers le brun intrigué par la question sous-jacente, alors il s'explique.

-« La peur t'empêche d'agir normalement. C'est assez marrant de vous regarder évoluer. Duo t'aime sans peur ! Avec Wufei, il ne pensait qu'à lui et n'agissait pas normalement. Comme toi quand il est malade, ça en est presque trop prévenant pour être honnête. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« C'est ce que disait aussi Wufei ! » Lâche l'ouvrier en déposant la caisse à côté de la balance, il inscrit le numéro de la caisse, sur le bon de commande et inscrit le numéro de la prochaine commande sur le tableau accroché au mur. « C'est possible tout compte fait que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble. » Lâche-t-il en partant avec le prochain bon.

Par contre le brun ne reprend pas son travail. 'Duo m'aime sans peur'. Ca le natté l'a déjà dit qu'il se sait aimé au point de ne pas avoir peur d'être lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui empêche le châtain de se lancer dans cette relation ? De quoi a-t-il peur ? Parce que Heero en est sûr c'est la peur qu'il l'empêche d'avancer ?

-« Je ne veux pas t'ordonner quelque chose, mais tout seul, je ne vais jamais savoir tout faire. » Dit timidement Bertrand au métis en passant à côté de lui alors qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis cinq minutes perdu dans ses pensées.

Il a un peu hésité avant de lui dire. C'est quand même son supérieur, du moins il l'a toujours considéré comme ça, puisqu'il est proche du natté.

µµµ

La journée finie, Heero ferme le magasin et se rend dans la cuisine. Duo est debout devant le fourneau à préparer sa potée aux carottes. Yuy sent qu'il doit faire le premier pas, en voyant le regard indigo posé sur lui. Si lui ne le fait pas la situation va s'envenimer.

-« Je ne te ferais pas d'excuses ! » Dit le métis en se retournant quand il se trouve à la porte qui mène à l'étage.

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en faire non plus ! » Répond Maxwell en déposant les saucisses piquées de clou de girofle sur le dessus de la casserole.

µµµ

Le natté ne sait pas trop comment démarrer la discussion pendant le repas. Il ne va pas encore aborder le travail. C'est nécessaire, mais il ne veut pas que Heero croit qu'il le surveille. Il sait ses deux employés aptes à faire tourner sa boîte sans lui. Demander s'il a un PC à faire c'est encore parler travail.

-« Tu es allé à la pharmacie ? » Demande Maxwell ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Le métis le regarde ennuyé.

-« Tu as de nouveau mal à la tête ? » Questionne-t-il sur la défensive, il espère au plus profond de son être que ce n'est pas ça.

-« Non, c'est pour rembourser Bertrand, c'est cher les médicaments, enfin c'est quelque chose que je peux facturer à Sank. » Sourit Duo pour rassurer le brun.

-« J'ai oublié, j'irai demain en allant à la poste. Tu viendras au travail ? » S'informe Heero ne voulant pas laisser le silence se réinstaller entre eux.

-« Oui, je m'y forcerai. Il faut que je justifie mon salaire. » Plaisante le natté.

-« Tu as prévenu Hilde maintenant ? » Demande le métis parce que ça le tracasse depuis un moment.

-« Toujours pas, depuis dimanche soir, j'en aurai bien été incapable. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Tu vas le faire ? »

-« Tu crois que je dois le faire ? » Demande Duo avant de racler les restes sur son assiette.

Il ne s'est pas servi énormément juste pour dire qu'il mange.

-« Duo ça se voit que tu es malade et en chimio, je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais… » Répond mal à l'aise Heero.

-« Ca pourrait lui arriver aux oreilles ! »

-« Hn ! »

-« Je le ferais demain dans mon mail hebdomadaire. » Dit Maxwell simplement, parce que de toute façon, il le voit bien en se regardant dans la glace qu'il change physiquement.

-« C'est très bon ce que tu as préparé. » Dit Yuy en mangeant avec réel plaisir marqué dans les yeux.

-« C'est des plats qui se préparent tout seuls, surveiller, doser, ce n'est pas mon fort. » Admet le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« La camera est arrivée hier, si tu es suffisamment en forme pour rester seul, je vais aller l'installer. » Dit le brun en commençant de débarrasser la table.

Il a repoussé ce travail par peur, mais il est impatient de savoir si Régis n'abuse pas.

-« Tu veux que j'installe l'écran de contrôle que tu puisses faire un test directement ? » Propose le châtain en prenant appuie sur la table pour se lever et donner un coup de main à son ami pour tout ranger.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu es dynamique ! » Sourit le métis en mettant les restes de la potée dans le frigo.

-« Ca ne doit pas être amusant pour toi, travail puis une marmotte. » S'excuse l'ex-02 en se dirigeant avec l'ex-01 vers le magasin.

-« Ca le serait moins si tu allais dormir dans ta chambre. Je râle parfois que tu sois aller te coucher durant la nuit. Tu me prives de la joie de te réveiller. » Dit Heero en se retournant vers le natté.

-« Je n'ai même plus le droit de dormir où je veux chez moi. » Fait semblant de se fâcher le châtain pour taquiner son ami.

-« Tiens le modem à mettre ici, ainsi que l'écran, Trowa m'a fourni un format poche que ça ne prenne pas trop de place sur ton bureau. » Explique le brun qu'il puisse partir et revenir plus vite.

-« Camera sans son ! » Constate Duo en voyant l'écran.

-« Avec son, il y a plus de risque de la faire repérer à cause des interférences, Régis ne vend pas que des ordinateurs. » Répond Yuy en mettant sa veste prenant la camera et les outils pour la masquer dans un coin.

-« Sonne-moi quand tu l'as installé, je ne reste pas au bureau ! » Précise le natté en regardant comment et où il va brancher l'écran et le modem.

-« Ne t'étonnes pas, Bertrand n'a pas repris les enveloppes pour les déposer à la poste en rentrant. On est tombé à court de timbres, tu dois avoir oublié d'en prendre la semaine dernière. » Précise le métis en arrivant à la porte.

-« C'est le cas ! » Avoue le natté en s'asseyant à son bureau pour commencer l'installation.

µµµ

Au bout de deux heures, tout est en place, c'est le temps qu'il faut au brun, pour la cacher dans le faux-plafond. Il y a eu deux ou trois essais, puis l'ex-01 reprend le chemin de la maison de Duo.

Il est 22h30 passé, c'est aussi une des premières fois qu'il circule alors que la nuit est bien tombée sur L2. Il peut constater de ses yeux que Duo n'a pas exagéré, il se sent épié, alors il relève le col de sa veste et accélère le pas en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Comme il a si souvent vu Maxwell le faire ! Le poing droit serrant ses clefs pour faire un coup de poing américain improvisé le cas échéant.

Il voit avec soulagement la masse imposante de la décharge. Il sort ses clefs pour déverrouiller la porte. Quand il la referme, il voit deux jeunes gens casquettes enfoncées jusqu'aux yeux passer devant la maison. Il était donc bien suivi.

-« Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes sur le retour ? » Demande le natté en apparaissant dans le hall, il commençait à être inquiet et il ne voulait pas aller dormir avant que son ami soit de retour.

-« Non, j'aurai dû ? » Questionne innocemment Yuy.

-« Normalement non, surtout que c'est toi qui sors les sacs poubelles et les autres, tu dois avoir été catalogué comme gentil, sourit Duo. Mais bon on ne sait jamais ici ! »

-« Merci d'avoir prévenu avant ! » Lâche le métis en accrochant sa veste aux portes-manteaux.

-« Quoi tu n'es plus capable de te défendre ? L'ex-terroriste est tombé bien bas. » Raille le natté les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-« Je sais encore me défendre, le rôle de garde-malade n'est pas si avilissant. » Répond le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« J'aime quand tu ne me dorlotes pas. » Sourit Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier pour aller se coucher.

Il est passé l'heure depuis un moment, maintenant que son ami est là il trouverait le sommeil.

-« Moi je t'aime tout court ! » Lâche Heero en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer un peu, avant de suivre le natté dans la cage d'escalier.

A Suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

Le vendredi 20 avril AC 199

Au matin après son petit déjeuner léger, Maxwell s'installe à son bureau pour se remettre en ordre. Il est noyé sous les papiers, les factures et les bons de commande.

-« Ro' tu as relevé la boite mail depuis lundi ? » Demande Duo en allumant le PC.

-« Non, tu as des commandes qui arrivent par mail ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit ! » Répond Heero déconfit de l'erreur qu'il vient de faire.

-« Ce n'est rien, c'est un oubli de ma part. Il faudra peut-être les faire passer avant les autres. Tu as fait le relevé bancaire ? » Questionne le natté en espérant que ça est fait pour diminuer sa tâche de travail en retard.

-« Non, c'est ta boîte, ta gestion, tant que tu ne me dis pas de le faire, je te le laisse. » Sourit Yuy devant la tête de son ami.

C'est une chose qu'il a décidé il y a un moment. Il ne veut pas prendre les rênes du commerce sans l'accord de son patron.

-« Ro ! » S'exclame le châtain les yeux écarquillés en voyant les mails arriver par dizaine dans sa boîte mail.

Il lâche un soupir en constatant qu'il en a bien pour deux jours à se remettre en ordre.

-« Si tu n'avais pas été capable de faire le bureau aujourd'hui, je l'aurai fait ne fusse que pour aller à la poste. » Précise le brun en ouvrant le petit volet puisqu'il vient de sonner 9 heures à l'église.

-« Tu me rassures ! »

-« Je fais ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça tourne, mais je ne pense pas à tout tant que tu es capable de le faire. » Rajoute Heero en se rendant vers le hangar où Bertrand a déjà repris le travail.

-« Parce que tu crois que j'en étais capable cette semaine ! » Râle Duo en le fusillant du regard.

-« Tu n'étais ni à l'hôpital, ni mourant dans ton lit. Tiens Bertrand a repris des oranges, je t'en ai pressé pour ton petit problème d'intestin, pour les vitamines, c'est dans le thermos sous ton bureau. » Dit Yuy en ouvrant la porte pour se mettre également au travail.

-« Tu as fait ça quand ? » S'étonne Maxwell de tout ce que son ami a déjà fait depuis qu'il est debout.

-« Pendant que tu prenais ta douche. Je retourne faire des commandes, je crois que tu n'as pas encore assez de travail. » Taquine pince sans rire le brun, il se sent tellement bien quand il voit que son ami est d'attaque à travailler.

-« Je sors celles-ci et tu les mettras au-dessus de la pince de la balance. J'aime bien ce nouveau système de travail. » Sourit le natté.

-« Remercie Bertrand, vu que je passe plus de temps dans la maison quand tu n'es pas bien, mes commandes prenaient du retard. De toute façon, on marque le nom sur le bon. »

-« Il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller l'été, si je n'y reste pas. Il aura bien mérité de retourner sur Terre avec sa famille. » Pense à voix haute le châtain.

-« Demande à Quatre. Je peux aller travailler ? » Questionne Yuy en souriant à son ami. Heureux de le voir aller si bien après l'inactivité prolongée qu'il a eu.

-« Oui, je vais les imprimer, il y en a de trop pour recopier. » Soupire Duo en voyant tous les mails qui sont arrivés.

-« Bon amusement ! » Ricane le brun.

Maxwell essaie d'être méthodique parce que sinon, il n'en sortira pas. Il a déjà imprimé une partie des mails, il attend qu'un des deux revienne avec une caisse pour lui donner les commandes à faire en urgence, il y en a qui sont dans son ordi depuis lundi. Il soupire une nouvelle fois en voyant qu'il y a une commande qui doit être livrée pour lundi de la semaine prochaine, l'acompte est bien sur le compte après avoir vérifié.

L'ex-02 l'amène au hangar, après avoir répondu au client que ce sera fait en s'excusant pour la réponse tardive. Il amène en même temps les premières commandes imprimées puisqu'aucun des deux n'est encore venu. Dire qu'il n'a pas encore tout regardé entre les publications et les questions.

Remonter au bureau alors qu'il n'y a que huit marches l'épuise, il en pleurerait bien s'il avait le temps. Heero s'occupe de la commande urgente qu'il facture directement sur l'autre ordinateur voyant son ami toujours occupé à récupérer son retard. Le natté lui sourit pour le remercier.

Après les mails, il s'attaque au relevé bancaire qu'il doit faire pour que Heero puisse se rendre à la poste l'après midi. Après il regardera les factures et remettre son stock à jour. Encore une chance qu'on est à la moitié du mois, il a encore le temps pour mettre cette partie à jour avant de retourner chez le comptable.

Sachant qu'il risque de s'épuiser plus qu'autre chose, le natté inscrit le numéro des caisses à mettre sur le chariot pour quand un de ses collègues reviendra au bureau.

Il s'occupe de tout ça, tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur le petit écran allumé sur le coin de son bureau. Il voit que Régis travaille beaucoup lui aussi, qu'il y a pas mal de clients et qu'il n'a peut-être pas le temps de faire énormément de réparations pendant son temps de travail.

Heero arrive à passé 11h40 avec trois caisses, Duo ne veut pas l'arrêter si lourdement chargés.

Quand le métis revient vers le bureau avec les bons de commandes, le natté lui tend la liste avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son courrier.

Sentant la fatigue arriver, le châtain met sa main dans sa frange en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

-« Voilà c'est fait ! » Dit Yuy en revenant près de son ami.

Duo redresse la tête, puis ses yeux expriment l'horreur. Il a un mouvement de recule sur sa chaise comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Plus il regarde sa main, plus l'épouvante s'exprime sur son visage, sa bouche reflète le dégoût.

Le brun lâche le papier et se précipite vers le natté, redresse le visage de ce dernier pour qu'il le regarde lui et non sa main.

-« Tu savais que ça allait arriver, Duo ! » Appuie le métis pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-« J'espérai que non, j'espérai être dans les vingt pour cent, je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres pourquoi, je suis dans la normalité cette fois. Pourquoi ? » Hurle presque Maxwell comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Heero regarde l'heure, c'est presque le moment de fermer pour la pause de midi, alors il descend le petit volet et fait un tour de clef avant de revenir vers son ami. Pour mieux le soutenir, il s'agenouille devant lui et relève le visage de son ami avant de lui dire tendrement.

-« Ce n'est que des cheveux, même si c'est une symbolique pour toi. Tu as droit à une perruque payée par Sank, on prendra une longue que le symbole reste là. » Lui dit-il tendrement tout en lui caressant la joue.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Lâche Duo en secouant la tête pour que son ami le lâche, mais celui-ci maintient son pouce et son index sur le menton du natté.

-« Explique-moi, alors ? » Insiste Yuy en s'accroupissant pour le regarder dans les yeux puisque Duo baisse la tête.

-« Ce n'est pas que la symbolique Ro', je ne les ai jamais coupés. J'ai fait égaliser les pointes, les fourches oui, mais le minimum. » Murmure Maxwell.

Il s'arrête le temps de voir la réaction du métis à ses propos, celui-ci l'écoute attendant la suite, il n'a pas l'air de juger.

-« Ro', je sens encore les mains de Solo dessus. Le peigne de Sœur Hélène, c'est ceux là qu'ils ont touché, pas ceux qui vont repousser. » Le natté finit son explication d'une petite voix, une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Heero se lève, le sert dans ses bras et le berce tendrement pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que Duo reprenne d'une voix un peu plus forte.

-« J'avais tellement espéré être dans les vingt pour cent quand j'ai vu que je les perdais moins. Ro' ne me laisse pas ! » Supplie-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

-« Jamais, tant que je vivrais et que tu auras besoin de moi. » Rassure le métis dans le cou de son ami.

Bertrand arrive à la porte du bureau pour prendre sa pause de midi mais voyant les deux jeunes gens, il repart vers le hangar pour continuer un peu son travail.

Heero finit par le lâcher et s'accroupit à nouveau devant Maxwell.

-« Je reprends contact avec le perruquier ? » Demande doucement Yuy pour ne pas recommencer à perturber son ami.

-« Oui. » Murmure le natté sans oser le regarder.

-« Change-toi les idées, travaille, je m'occupe du reste. » Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Il ouvre son portefeuille pour en sortir un numéro. Duo se lève et part vers l'intérieur de la maison, Heero fronce les sourcils, inquiet par l'attitude abattue du natté.

Le métis est toujours au téléphone quand le châtain revient avec sa casquette enfoncée sur sa tête pour masquer ce qui manque de sa frange. Sa démarche est lente et ses épaules sont affaissées.

-« Je vous avais expliqué le problème, si on pouvait avoir un rendez-vous un dimanche… A 14h30, c'est parfait nous serons là. » Répond Yuy.

-« Ro', où est-ce qu'on va ? » Questionne le châtain.

Le métis met sa main sur le cornet.

-« Satellite XP 928. » Articule Heero.

Le regard de Duo se porte sur les horaires des navettes en partance de L2, affiché sur le mur au-dessus du bureau.

-« Il n'y en a qu'une le lundi ou le vendredi, sinon il faut faire des changements de navettes Ro' ! » Plus qu'à la voix, Heero voit bien aux yeux de son ami qu'il n'aura pas le force de voyager pendant des heures en faisant des escales sur d'autres satellites.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça ! Dit le brun. Oui, nous conservons cette heure là, vous avez toujours celle que j'avais commandée ? Parfait ! » Conclut le métis avant de raccrocher.

Bertrand entre à ce moment là dans le bureau.

-« Ca va Patron, tu me sembles abattu. »

-« Oui ça va, tu veux une soupe, j'ai envie d'une soupe. Je peux en chauffer pour trois ! » Répond Maxwell plus pour parler et détourner l'attention de sa petite personne.

-« Merci Patron, je vais aller finir ma commande alors en attendant. » Sourit Vansbider en se retournant.

Le brun se retrouve seul dans le bureau quand il compose le numéro de Quatre.

-« Oui Heero ! » La voix du blond à l'air contrariée.

-« Je te gêne, je peux sonner plus tard ! » Propose le métis pour être sûr que la réponse soit favorable.

-« Je suis en repas d'affaire, alors essaie d'être rapide. » Insiste Winner sachant que s'il veut sonner plus tard c'est que c'est important et urgent.

-« J'ai besoin d'un de tes navettes pour me rendre avec Duo sur XP 928, dimanche pour 14h. » Répond rapidement Yuy.

-« J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour dimanche. » Dit froidement le blond.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être présent. Il nous faut la prothèse capillaire avant que Duo ne perde tous ses cheveux. » Explique le métis.

-« Oh ! Je serais là, il aura besoin de soutien. Rendez-vous à 11h30 au port spatial. » Dit Winner directement plus concerné par la communication.

-« Merci Quatre. »

Maxwell arrive juste à ce moment là avec un plateau, trois bols de soupe tomate fumante ainsi que les deux boites à tartines.

-« Tu as trouvé un véhicule à ce que je vois ! » Dit-il en déposant le tout sur le bureau du brun.

-« Tu sais en navette privée, j'avais le choix entre Wufei et Quatre. » Sourit Heero en débarrassant une partie du bureau du natté pour qu'ils puissent manger à trois.

-« Très drôle, c'est fou ce que je rigole. » Répond sarcastique le châtain en allant vers le hangar pour appeler Bertrand.

Manger ensemble fait du bien au moral de Duo, Vansbider raconte des anecdotes sur ses filles pendant le repas, ramenant le sourire chez le natté. En reportant les bols, ce dernier en profite pour se rendre à la toilette, le jus d'orange ayant l'effet escompté.

Sans faire sa sieste, il revient directement au bureau afin de rattraper tout son retard, ça l'empêche de penser et il préfère également cette solution s'abrutir de travail.

Vers 14h, Heero passe par le bureau pour venir chercher les documents pour se rendre à la poste, sur le dessus du chariot, il dépose les lettres qui n'ont pas encore été timbrées. Il vérifie que tous les papiers sont en ordre par pure précaution et puis se rend près de Duo qui lui passe la carte bancaire de la société.

Duo reprend son travail d'arrache-pied, il est juste interrompu par Yuy quand il revient de la poste et qu'il lui dépose les timbres et les documents. Il lui sourit et reprend son travail, il s'étonne même de voir arriver Bertrand qui lui souhaite bon week-end avant de quitter l'entreprise.

Une heure après c'est Heero qui revient dans le bureau après avoir vérifier les portes et éteint les lumières du hangar.

-« Tu n'as pas encore fini ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Je finirai demain. Il y a un PC qui vient d'arriver pour toi. » Répond Maxwell en fermant les programmes.

-« Tu as envoyé un mail à Hilde ? » Questionne le brun parce que son ami, en avait parlé hier et que lui estimait que c'était important que son amie soit au courant.

-« Hm. » Fait Duo en se levant de son bureau quand son ordinateur se coupe.

Heero relève un peu le devant de la casquette que son ami a gardé toute la journée sur la tête afin de voir ses yeux.

-« C'est le miroir de tes pensées, j'aime pouvoir y avoir accès. » Sourit-il.

-« Elles sont sombres pour l'instant. » Admet le natté en soupirant.

-« C'est pour ça que je veux y avoir accès. Hilde t'a répondu ? » Questionne le métis le regard tendre.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai fermé la boite mail après l'avoir envoyé. Je n'ai pas envie de compassion. »

-« Qui te dit qu'elle aura cette réaction ? » Interroge le brun en suivant le châtain dans la maison.

-« Va prendre ta douche, je me laverai à l'évier après, je n'ai pas transpiré comme toi. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire de bon aujourd'hui ? » Demande Heero en se mettant en bas des escaliers.

-« Hein ? » Questionne le natté en fronçant le peu de sourcils qu'il lui restent.

-« Pour manger ! » Répond Yuy en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers pour regarder son ami, un petit sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-« Ha oui, c'est vrai, il faut manger. » Soupire le châtain, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. « Tu as envie de quelque chose de spécial ? » Questionne-t-il parce qu'autant lui faire un repas qui le tente.

-« Oui mais ça ne se mange pas. » Lâche le brun.

Duo secoue la tête avec un petit sourire, mais ça lui fait du bien qu'il continue à le draguer de la sorte alors qu'il se sent si moche et mal dans sa peau.

-« Sort de la sauce tomate du congélateur, je vais faire des pâtes. » Lui crie le métis au-dessus des escaliers.

µµµ

Vers 19h30, Maxwell s'est déjà installé dans son fauteuil qu'il a basculé pour se reposer et discuter avec le métis pendant qu'il travaillera sur le PC. Au moment où Heero s'installe, le Gsm de Duo sonne.

-« Oui, Hilde ! » Dit le châtain sur un ton enjoué.

-« Je viens de lire ton mail, alors je venais aux nouvelles. » Dit-elle nerveusement.

-« Ca va Hilde. Je suis fort fatigué mais je tiens le coup. » Rassure le natté en couchant encore plus son fauteuil pour savourer sa discussion.

-« Bertrand arrive à tenir la société en ordre ? Parce que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour le bureau, j'en ai parlé avec Wufei. Je peux venir jusqu'à l'accouchement, du moins jusqu'à la fermeture des grandes vacances. » Propose la future mère.

Duo redresse son fauteuil, se penche en avant la mine dégoûtée, alarmant Yuy qui avait un petit sourire depuis qu'il avait entendu le prénom de la jeune femme.

L'ex-02 passe sa main sur son visage, respire un grand coup, hésite.

-« Tu serais prête à venir ici pendant trois mois pour me faire les papiers. » Répète Maxwell, aussi pour prévenir le brun.

Ce dernier ouvre des grands yeux, ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

-« Oui, Duo, je sais combien la société est importante pour toi ! » Se justifie Hilde ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami.

-« Tu vas quitter ton mari pour venir me donner un coup de main. » Réitère le natté n'arrivant à réaliser ce que lui propose son amie.

-« Ca a l'air de t'étonner, on sait tous les deux l'importance qu'elle a pour toi. » Redit la brune.

-« Tu as des problèmes de couple ? » Questionne le châtain se demandant si ce n'est pas plutôt ça la véritable raison.

-« Bien sûr que non Duo ! » Commence à s'énerver Hilde à l'autre bout du cornet.

Le métis regarde le châtain de plus en plus intrigué se demandant à quoi joue son ami.

-« Tu ne vas pas accepter. » Murmure l'ex-01.

Le natté met sa main sur le haut-parleur.

-« J'hésite ! » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te motive l'aide ou la vengeance ? » Finit par demander Yuy toujours en chuchotant.

-« Hilde, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition parce que Heero est venu me donner un coup de main et pour l'instant on s'en sort comme ça. » Répond finalement le natté ayant pris sa décision.

-« Si tu as besoin tu le dis, j'irai dormir chez Martha puisque la chambre d'ami est occupée. »

-« Puis il faut voir aussi pour ton salaire, parce que c'est toujours le même problème. Mais si je continue à m'affaiblir et que je me mets en maladie, alors j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un au bureau et les moyens de le payer. »

-« Allez repose-toi et tiens-moi au courant. »

Maxwell raccroche et regarde Yuy qui attend avant de reprendre sa réparation.

-« Merci, oui j'allais accepter rien que pour ennuyer Wufei, il faut que j'arrête cette idée de vengeance. Mais quand j'ai entendu la proposition de Hilde, la seule chose que je me suis dite c'est 'Wufei croit que je vais refuser puisse que lui sait qu'Heero est là. Et si j'accepte le voilà seul sans sa femme, je lui pique sa femme, comme moi, il m'a laissé tombé.' Je suis en train de tomber bien bas moi. » Soupire-t-il en secouant la tête.

-« C'est une réaction normale Duo ! Tout à fait normal. Pas saine mais normale. N'empêche que si tu dois te mettre en maladie, je serais le premier à te rappeler qu'il y a Hilde. » Sourit Yuy avant de reporter son attention sur le portable.

µµµ

Au moment de se coucher, le brun s'arrête à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Duo tu vas savoir dormir ? » Questionne-t-il un peu embarrassé.

-« Oui, Heero, je suis claqué. » Bâille Maxwell.

-« Dommage ! » Entend le natté au moment où il ferme sa porte.

Le natté retient un rire.

µµµ

Le samedi 21 avril AC 199

Au matin, Duo apparaît à passé 9h dans le bureau, la natte mousseuse. Le regard fuyant, le visage plus tourné vers le sol qu'autre chose.

Heero, qui vient de relever les fax, le regarde surpris.

-« Tu as déjeuné ? » Demande Yuy

-« J'allais me faire une tartine. Je venais voir où tu étais ? » Répond Maxwell en regardant son bureau comme s'il cherchait à voir le travail qu'il allait devoir faire.

-« Ici, tu t'es déjà lavé ? » Finit par interroger le brun trop intrigué par l'attitude légèrement négligée du châtain.

Maxwell relève son visage où plus aucun cils et sourcils ne restent autour de ses yeux. Le métis tend la main pour lui caresser la joue, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« J'ai eu peur de devoir les peigner. » Avoue penaud Duo.

Le pouce sous le menton, les doigts sur la joue, Yuy n'arrête pas sa caresse, il s'avance d'un pas. Puis dépose ses lèvres sur celles du natté, le baiser est léger, mais comme le châtain ne se recule pas, le brun commence à caresser la lèvre de Maxwell de l'extrémité de sa langue.

A ce moment là le natté se recule.

-« Ne te force pas ! » Soupire l'ex-02 en se détournant.

-« Je ne me force pas. Je t'aime. C'est de ta force, de ton courage, de tes qualités que je suis tombé amoureux, bien avant ton apparence. Ta gentillesse, ton dévouement, ont fini par m'accrocher à toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je te trouve toujours aussi beau qu'avant, mais tu n'es pas différent là. » Dit Heero en mettant sa main sur le cœur de son ami. « Et celui que j'aime, il est là et là. » Rajoute-t-il en mettant sa main sur la tempe de son vis-à-vis.

Comme aucun des deux ne bougent, le métis finit par lui demander.

-« Tu veux que j'essaie de les peigner ? »

-« Je vais la garder comme ça jusqu'à demain. Je vais remettre ma casquette. Rien qu'en peignant ma frange, ils restaient dedans. » Répond Maxwell le regard triste, il se sentait tellement mal dans sa peau.

-« Va déjeuner. » Dit l'ex-01.

-« Ma vue te gêne ? » Agresse Duo, le regard meurtrier, avant que de la peine y passe, il fait demi-tour et se rend vers la maison en complétant plus calmement. « Pardon, je suis désolé. »

Yuy soupire, vérifie que le système de sonnette et téléphone est branché et il prend également la direction de l'habitation.

Le métis s'assied à la table de la cuisine où Maxwell trempe une biscotte dans son café au lait.

-« Quand je t'ai dit d'aller déjeuner, c'est pour qu'on puisse s'y mettre. Je vais finir de ranger le hangar, puis je viendrais te donner un coup de main pour te remettre à jour. Lundi tu as ta petite chimio. Dimanche on n'est pas là… » Précise sereinement le brun, il n'avait jamais voulu que son ami disparaisse, il n'en avait pas honte.

-« Ro' ne te justifie pas, le coupe le natté. C'est moi qui débloque, qui cherche la bagarre. Je m'en prends à toi parce que je ne peux pas m'en prendre à autre chose. » Se justifie-t-il vraiment mal à l'aise parce que son attitude est plus que honteuse.

-« Bagarre-toi contre la maladie. » Propose Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas d'ennemi visible, c'est ça qui me fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » S'énerve l'ex-02 de ne pas se sentir compris à demi-mot, de devoir justifier son comportement.

-« Vivre Duo, agir, rester dans le mouvement, ne pas déprimer. Tu es le meilleur pour ça, ne baisse pas les bras maintenant. » Exhorte Yuy.

-« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui perds ceux que j'aime, je sens que la vie me quitte, tu comprends ma panique ? » Questionne le natté, si son ami ne comprend pas qui pourrait le comprendre.

-« Je panique autant que toi de ne pas avoir les moyens de te protéger plus. » Confesse le brun.

Heero a tellement de choses à gérer au quotidien qu'il se demande parfois où il trouve encore la force de sourire et de faire semblant. Cependant, si lui craque et n'est pas fort pour deux, ils couleraient tous les deux.

La sonnette du magasin se fait entendre, le métis soupire. Il a encore tellement de choses qu'il veut dire à son ami pour l'encourager. Il n'a que des mots à mettre dans la balance, ne pouvant pas agir physiquement pour l'aider.

Il se lève pour aller servir, Maxwell lui sourit et lui fait signe de venir. Intrigué il s'avance vers le natté qui lui passe une main derrière la nuque pour l'attirer à lui avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue à la limite des lèvres.

-« Merci Ro ! »

-« La prochaine fois vise mieux. » Répond le brun avant de partir au bureau.

Il préfère plaisanter pour se donner contenance.

Quand la sonnette se fait réentendre, Duo se rend au magasin pour commencer sa journée, il est presque 10h, il est temps.

Pas une minute, ils n'ont vraiment du temps pour eux. Il y a le retard à récupérer, la journée de lundi à préparer, les courses à faire, Heero y va une nouvelle fois seul. Maxwell sachant pertinemment qu'il en demanderait trop à son corps. Il ne veut pas non plus devoir y aller surtout avec la tête qu'il a pour l'instant.

L'heure du coucher arrive beaucoup trop vite au goût du natté. Le temps a filé, il sait que la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos. Il n'a pas envie de l'affronter, mais les heures défilent quoi qu'on décide, il n'y a pas moyen de lutter contre le temps.

-« Dors bien Duo ! » Lui dit Heero en arrivant sur le palier du premier.

-« Toi aussi Ro ! »

C'est un rituel, parce qu'aucun des deux ne trouvera facilement le sommeil, ils le savent indubitablement tous les deux.

A Suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

Le dimanche 22 avril AC 199

A dix heures, Heero rentre dans la chambre du natté. Il s'accroupit devant le lit, lui caresse la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« Dans une heure, on doit être au port spatial. » Rappelle Yuy en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le lit quand Maxwell ouvre les yeux.

-« Si tu te bouges, je me lève. » Bâille le natté en s'étirant.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Demande le métis en se mettant debout.

-« Non, juste un café, il faut qu'on soit sur la place à 10h30. » Explique le châtain en repoussant la couette.

La natte pend négligemment dans son dos, des mèches folles en sortent encore plus qu'hier. Heero constate qu'il y a beaucoup de cheveux qui restent sur le coussin. Suivant le regard de son ami, Maxwell soupire.

-« Tu veux bien le changer pendant que je m'habille ? »

-« Hn. »

Duo prend un café sur le pouce avant de passer sa veste. Dans la salle de bain, il a juste ajusté sa casquette qu'on ne voit pas trop les dégâts. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas, il passe sa natte par l'attache de sa casquette et la maintient en place avec deux épingles à cheveux.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivent sur la place au moment où le car arrive. Par contre, la navette de Winner n'est pas encore sur le tarmac du port spatial quand ils s'y rendent.

-« On aurait du prendre un livre. » Dit Duo en réalisant qu'ils vont devoir attendre et surtout s'occuper au vu de la longueur du voyage.

-« On trouvera bien un sujet de conservation. » Sourit Yuy devant les préoccupations de son ami sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ça qui le tracasse vraiment.

La navette atterrit, se retourne pour reprendre son envol et seulement à ce moment là, la porte de l'habitacle s'ouvre, le blond apparaît.

-« Excusez-moi pour le retard, un petit contre-temps de dernière minute. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problème Quat', tu m'évites déjà d'avoir dû me lever à 3h du matin et de prendre deux navettes, si pas trois. » Répond Maxwell en serrant l'ex-04 dans ses bras.

Les jeunes gens sont à peine installés que le pilote prévient qu'il redémarre.

-« Robert est dans la cabine ? » Demande Duo constatant qu'il n'a pas vu le garde du corps de son ami.

-« Non à la sécurité de Dorothy, elle me remplace à ma réunion pour les énergies naturelles et renouvelables. » Explique Winner en souriant.

-« Quatre, ta navette c'était suffisant ! » Laisse tomber Yuy en réalisant tout ce que le blond a fait pour les accompagner, il ne voulait pas perturber son emploi du temps.

-« Je voulais être là ! » Insiste Quatre, parce que pour lui c'était une étape importante pour Duo. Il ne veut surtout pas le laisser seul. Il tient à ce qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur lui pendant les épreuves et pas que pour le travail.

-« Tourisme morbide ? » Demande Maxwell le regard fuyant.

L'ex-04 observe le natté sans comprendre, puis il reporte son attention sur le brun pour essayer d'avoir une explication.

-« Ne fais pas attention à ses propos, ce soir il ira mieux. » Répond le métis.

-« Duo ce n'est pas pour me délecter de ton malheur, mais pour te soutenir. » Déclare calmement le blond en se sentant mal à l'aise et légèrement blessé par les paroles du châtain.

-« Je me sens assez humilié comme ça ! » Gémit Maxwell.

Winner finit par mettre sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté, pourtant Quatre ne sent pas que ça apporte du réconfort au jeune homme.

-« Duo ! » Appelle simplement Heero. Le natté le regarde. « Arrête, tu commences à être pompant ! C'est déjà décidé, ils tomberont. Si tu préfères rester chauve, on fait demi-tour. » Suggère-t-il.

-« Heero ! » S'offusque Winner.

Maxwell se renfrogne, se tasse dans son fauteuil et regarde par le hublot.

-« Où en es-tu avec Dorothy ? » Demande Yuy pour détourner Quatre du boudeur.

-« On a pris la décision, elle va me seconder dans mon entreprise, s'occuper de la branche de l'énergie renouvelable. Elle va faire également le lien entre la société de Relena et la mienne. » Informe le blond en souriant.

-« Vous allez vivre sur L4 ? » Questionne le brun.

-« C'est le plus facile pour tout le monde. J'ai fait préparer un repas froid quand vous avez faim vous le dites. » Rajoute Quatre en regardant l'un puis l'autre de ses amis.

Son regard reste sur le châtain qui pour une fois n'a pas participé à la conversation. Puis il finit par reporter son attention sur Heero qui hausse les épaules.

-« Et vous ? » S'informe Quatre pour relancer la discussion qui s'enlise.

-« Il n'y a pas de 'nous' » Lâche agressivement Maxwell sans quitter son hublot du regard mais c'est aussi la preuve qu'il écoute les paroles des deux autres.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Professionnel ou privé ? » Demande Yuy sans tenir compte du ton acerbe du natté.

-« Les deux ! » Répond Winner en souriant.

-« Professionnellement ça tourne comme sur des roulettes. On est une bonne équipe, on ne manque pas de travail. » Avise le brun.

-« Et privé ? » Demande le blond un peu plus réticent en jetant un petit coup d'œil au châtain assis à côté de lui.

-« J'attends. » Répond simplement Heero.

-« Toujours ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« C'est une véritable tête de mule, adorable, qui se bute pour des conneries. » Avoue le brun en cherchant le regard de Maxwell dans le reflet du hublot.

Le silence retombe dans la navette. Le métis regarde sa montre et se déplace sur son siège pour mettre sa main sur le genou du châtain et lui dit tendrement.

-« Duo, il faudrait te forcer à manger. Tu n'as déjà qu'un café dans le ventre. »

-« Je n'ai pas qu'un café, j'ai une boule d'angoisse également, ça me nourrit ! » Lâche Duo qui ne fait plus aucun effort pour être agréable.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait préparer de bon ? » Demande Yuy au blond.

-« Tu ne supportes quand même pas ça depuis des semaines ? » Proteste Winner en se retenant de pointer Duo de son index.

-« Je t'ai dit qu'il était adorable, Quatre. Je le comprends. Je sais aussi qu'une fois l'épreuve passée, il redeviendra lui-même. » Reconnaît le brun un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ça ma personnalité, que tu ne cours pas après une chimère. » Répond Duo en plantant un regard meurtrier dans le bleu prussien.

-« J'ai des tomates-crevettes, des sandwichs au thon, de la macédoine de légumes, des œufs durs. » Annonce Quatre pour essayer de détourner ses deux amis de la tension qui augmente entre eux.

Le métis s'avance sur son siège pour soutenir le regard indigo. Maxwell n'a pas envie de céder, il se sent enragé, une rage qu'il ne sait plus contrôler, qu'il ne sait plus contre qui elle est tournée. Il en veut aux médicaments qui lui font perdre ses cheveux. Il en veut à Heero parce que ça n'a pas l'air de le toucher plus que ça qu'il dépérisse. Il en veut à Quatre parce qu'il est heureux. A Sally pour avoir découvert sa maladie et mit en place le traitement qui le tue à petit feu, qui lui enlève ses souvenirs, qui lui enlève sa dignité. Et il s'en veut à lui-même parce qu'il n'a pas à avoir ce comportement vis-à-vis de ses amis qui sont toujours là pour lui.

-« Tu veux te servir de moi comme punching-ball ? » Finit par demander Heero.

De suite Duo baisse le regard se sentant encore plus coupable de faire passer si bien le message.

Yuy attrape le menton du natté pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« Il n'y a pas de coupables ! Pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre, je ne sais pas ! Rien ne dit que ce ne sera pas notre tour après. »

-« Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez ça! Ce n'est pas ça que je pense, ni ce que je souhaite. Je me bats dans le vide. Je préfèrerais cent Ozzies que ça ! » Geint le châtain en enlevant la main du métis pour regarder à son aise par le hublot et masquer les larmes qui arrivent.

Heero sait qu'il vient de pousser Duo dans ses retranchements. Cependant, il voulait que Quatre comprenne, pour pouvoir mieux le soutenir et non le juger.

Yuy se lève pour se rendre au frigo de l'avion, il en revient avec un sandwich au thon.

-« Mange un peu. » Dit le métis en tendant les tranches de pain.

Maxwell les prend et mord dedans. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le brun retrouve le blond devant le réfrigérateur pour se servir et discuter avec ce dernier.

Le reste du voyage se fait sans la participation du natté. Ce dernier préférant rester dans ses pensées que de participer à la discussion des deux autres. Quatre et Heero finissent par revoir des modifications au programme de gestion du blond.

Quand la navette attérit, ils prennent un taxi pour arriver jusque chez le prothésiste capillaire. Ils y arrivent juste à l'heure.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années les fait entrer dans son magasin. Sur des têtes de plastiques, il y a une multitude de perruques qui y sont posées : blondes, rousses, brunes, châtains de toutes les longueurs.

-« Voilà, celle que vous avez commandée. » Dit-elle en apportant une boîte. « Mais pour une chimiothérapie, en général, on propose une 'petite tête' ce qui sera le plus proche de la coupe que vous aurez à la repousse. » Explique la dame.

Sur une table, elle avait disposé cinq postiches de toutes les tailles allant de coupe fluide, aux cheveux mi-longs. Les tons se rapprochaient beaucoup de la couleur de cheveux de Duo, châtain avec des reflets bruns.

La prothésiste sort de la boîte une prothèse capillaire aux cheveux châtains clairs d'une longueur de septante centimètres.

-« Pour cette longueur, ce n'est pas des vrais cheveux comme pour celle là. » Dit-elle en montrant une avec un léger balayage et des cheveux d'une dizaine de centimètres. « C'est aussi un postiche de femme pour le cinéma, je ne sais pas si la mutuelle acceptera. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, je fais l'avance. » Dit Winner en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Quatre ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Duo, tu choisis celle qui te permettra de te sentir le mieux dans ta peau. Si la mutuelle ne paye pas. » Insiste le blond mettant Maxwell mal à l'aise.

-« Je peux encore me le permettre Quatre, mais c'est gentil de le proposer. » Précise le natté.

L'ex-02 regarde celle qu'Heero avait commandée pour lui, puis les autres. Il élimine rapidement celle de cinq centimètres de cheveux.

-« Si je ne prends pas cela, elle va vous rester sur les bras ? » Demande Duo ne voulant pas non plus mettre la prothésiste dans l'embarras.

-« Non, je peux la retourner chez le grossiste. » Répond-elle en lui souriant.

-« Il n'y a pas plus long ? » Questionne Maxwell en revenant vers celle que son ami a choisie pour lui.

Il ne sait même pas quand Heero a fait ses démarches.

-« Non, mais en voyant la longueur que vous avez. Je comprends mieux l'insistance de Monsieur Yuy. » Dit la dame en constatant que la natte arrive au postérieur du jeune homme.

-« Je vais la prendre. » Affirme le natté.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en a vraiment envie. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Autant prendre cela, elle a la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ca donnera l'impression qu'il est allé chez le coiffeur.

-« Bien installez-vous là, on va l'essayer directement. » Dit la prothésiste en lui montrant un siège comme chez le coiffeur.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire ! » Répond le châtain.

Il ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, ils risquent de tomber si on les manipule de trop.

-« Je vais aussi vous montrer comment on la met. Mais avant je vais vous raser. » Devant le regard horrifié du natté, la prothésiste ajoute. « Je le fais souvent et avec la masse que vous avez, vous avez eu raison de l'attacher à la casquette pour que la natte ne se détache pas en lambeau. Et puis ça va vous éviter les démangeaisons également. »

La dame enlève les deux épingles à cheveux, ôte la casquette et montre comment manipuler la perruque, la présenter vers lui pour la placer sur sa tête, mais en ne l'a mettant jamais, si elle doit encore la retourner, elle doit être parfaite.

-« Vous pouvez la natter pour voir si elle reste naturelle ? » Demande Heero parce qu'il se rend bien compte que son ami voudra la porter de cette façon.

La commerçante la met sur une tête de mannequin et avec des mouvements habilles la tresse.

-« Elle va m'arriver en dessous des omoplates. On va voir la différence. » Soupire Maxwell en constatant qu'il y aura une très grande différente.

-« Au moins, tu auras le temps de t'habituer avant la repousse. Tu peux en choisir une autre ? » Lui demande le brun.

-« Non, j'en ai besoin ! » Supplie le châtain en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-« Viens t'asseoir ici, il reste une étape. » Lui dit tendrement le métis en lui prenant la main pour le traîner vers le siège.

-« Ro ! » Implore Duo en restant sur place obligeant Heero à tirer un peu plus fort sur la main pour le mettre en mouvement.

Puis il passe sa main sur le visage du natté.

-« Je suis désolé, il faut y passer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu fais négligé, ce n'est pas commercial ! » Précise le brun avant de le pousser sur le siège.

La prothésiste soulève la lourde natte pour ne pas qu'elle soit coincée. Yuy s'accroupit alors que la dame attend la tondeuse en main.

Maxwell ferme les yeux, bloque sa respiration et affirme de la tête. Le brun donne l'accord. Lentement en soulevant les cheveux, la prothésiste passe la tondeuse pour enlever les cheveux qui se détachent à certains endroits par simples tensions.

Un bruit mate se fait entendre quand la natte atterrit sur le sol. Duo ferme encore plus les yeux.

Les deux mains d'Heero tiennent les mains de Maxwell et les pouces passent régulièrement sur la surface de celles-ci pour lui prodiguer du soutien.

Quand les dernières mèches tombent, Yuy se relève et vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Maxwell. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux surpris par le geste, avant de voir les yeux bleus qui lui sourient, lui prouvent qu'il l'aime encore malgré son apparence.

La prothésiste lui tend la perruque que l'ex-02 puisse la mettre et avoir les derniers conseils. Quand il y arrive à la placer convenablement, la dame va chercher un petit livret qu'elle tend au perruqué alors que celui ci est debout.

-« Voici les explications d'entretien. »

-« Je m'occupe du reste, Quatre emmène le dehors. » Ordonne Heero en prenant le livret tout en poussant son ami vers le blond, alors que le regard indigo tombe sur la masse de cheveux qui gît sur le sol.

µµµ

Le métis réapparaît vingt minutes plus tard avec un sac à la main. Winner discute avec Duo alors qu'ils sont assis devant la maison sur un banc dans un petit parc. Maxwell joue avec sa natte, alors que la discussion porte sur le prochain aménagement de Dorothy sur L4 et les modifications que tout cela va apporter dans la vie de Winner.

-« Elle ne va pas regretter la Terre et Sank ? » Demande l'ex-02.

-« Elle va garder sa maison, nous y irons de temps en temps. C'est mieux qu'un hôtel quand on descendra à Sank. » Sourit le blond heureux de retrouver son ami aussi attentif qu'à son habitude.

Heero vient s'asseoir à côté du natté.

-« Tu me diras ce que je te dois. » Dit directement Maxwell en se tournant vers lui.

-« Bien sûr Duo, j'ai acheté aussi des produits pour l'entretenir. »

-« Merci. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé la boîte là ? » Questionne l'ex-02, ne comprenant pas qu'il s'encombre d'une boîte aussi volumineuse.

-« Pour pouvoir la ranger quand tes cheveux repousseront. Elle te va bien en tout cas. La frange tombe jusqu'à la limite de tes yeux, comme ça ça masque les sourcils manquants. » Dit Heero en passant ses doigts dedans comme pour en découvrir la texture, Yuy se noyant dans deux lacs bleus.

-« Ca me fait bizarre de ne plus rien sentir battre sur mes hanches. » Soupire Duo en se rappelant la traversée de la rue pour venir s'asseoir sur ce banc.

-« Patience ! » Dit simplement Yuy.

-« Dix ans. » Répond Duo en lui souriant.

-« Dix ans pour quoi ? » Demande Quatre en passant de l'un à l'autre puisqu'il ne comprend pas de quoi parlent ses amis.

-« Avant que mes cheveux ne rattrapent plus ou moins la taille actuelle. » Répond l'ex-02.

-« Oh ! »

Winner est satisfait aussi de voir que du plaisir passe entre les deux jeunes gens qu'ils sont en osmose et qu'ils se sourient constamment quand ils se regardent, comme s'ils oubliaient qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. L'arabe se demande s'il doit le dire au natté et lui expliquer ses sentiments. Puis en les voyant se sourire, il préfère les laisser s'en rendre compte tous seuls.

Maxwell regarde sa montre et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'heure qu'il est.

-« Il est presque 16h, on est resté là 1h30 ! Je comprends mieux que tu aies renvoyé le taxi, il faudra en rappeler un. » Signale-t-il.

-« C'est fait, juste avant de quitter la prothésiste. » Avoue le brun.

Rapidement une voiture arrive pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Ils s'installent pour le décollage. Quand la navette prend de la hauteur, les jeunes gens se détachent. Heero donne à Duo le livre avec les façons d'entretenir sa perruque.

-« Lis, ça va t'occuper. Quatre, il faut qu'on finisse. » Explique le métis en se plantant devant le châtain.

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Winner ne comprenant pas l'attitude de ce dernier.

Maintenant que Duo va mieux pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un moment ensemble.

-« Je n'aurai pas le temps de venir pour le remettre en état. » Prévient le brun pour justifier son choix.

-« Mais Duo ! » Insiste le blond en regardant ce dernier de façon désespérée.

-« Si je n'avais pas boudé à l'aller, vous n'auriez pas commencé, vas-y Quatre, j'accepte ma punition. » Sourit Maxwell en prenant déjà sa revue pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il a de l'occupation.

-« Ce n'est pas une punition ! » Lâche Heero.

-« Allez travailler, j'ai de la lecture. » Dit le natté en montrant sa revue.

Pendant trois-quarts d'heure le châtain essaie de s'occuper. Pour finir il vient s'asseoir à côté du métis pour ne pas se sentir à l'écart.

-« On a bientôt fini. » Lui dit rapidement Yuy en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, quitte à vous entendre autant regarder aussi. » Justifie Duo pour expliquer sa venue à la table.

µµµ

Le métis en a eu pour plus longtemps que prévu. La navette entreprend sa manœuvre pour atterrir sur L2 alors qu'ils viennent à peine de tout ranger.

Winner embrasse chaleureusement ses amis avant de leur ouvrir la porte pour les laisser sortir.

-« Quatre, j'ai une chimio demain ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles avant jeudi. » Précise Maxwell en commençant à descendre l'escalier.

-« Ok, maintenant que je le sais, je ne risque pas de m'alarmer. » Sourit l'ex-04

Yuy attend son ami sur le goudron.

-« On se fait un restaurant ? » Demande-t-il quand celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur.

L'ex-02 regarde sa montre il est 18h50.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable. Il faudrait mieux rentrer avec le dernier bus qui va à la place. »

-« On prendra un taxi, je n'ai pas envie de préparer à manger. Il sera tard pour tout faire. » Dit Heero avec une petite voix presque suppliante.

Devant la moue qui accompagne les paroles du métis, Duo cède. S'ils tombent sur un taxi-man courageux, ils seront reconduits jusqu'à leur porte. La tension de la journée a épuisé le perruqué et rester sans manger n'est certainement pas des plus intelligents non plus. Si Heero n'a pas envie de cuisiner, lui n'en a pas la force.

En prenant sur la droite à la sortie du port spatial, on arrive dans la rue commerçante.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ? » Demande le brun pour pouvoir choisir le restaurant qui plairait le mieux à son ami.

-« Le premier fera l'affaire, je n'ai pas envie de déambuler pendant des heures juste pour manger. » Répond d'une voix lasse le natté.

-« C'est Chinois ! » Dit le métis en s'arrêtant devant le premier restaurant de la rue pour savoir si ça convient quand même à son ami avant d'y entrer.

-« Vietnamien, Wufei rouspétait assez pour que je m'en rappelle. Devanture chinoise, tenu par des vietnamiens et nourriture vietnamienne. »

-« C'est bon ? » Demande Heero en mettant la main sur la clenche.

Si Duo n'a pas aimé, ils iraient au deuxième, cent mètres plus loin.

-« Je n'en sais rien, quand Wufei a vu ça, on est ressorti directement. » Sourit Maxwell.

Ca l'étonnait toujours de voir Yuy prendre autant de plaisir avec la nourriture, lui qui mangeait par nécessité durant la guerre.

µµµ

A la sortie du restaurant, il est 20h30, la nuit a été faite. Le brun hale un taxi, en donnant l'adresse le conducteur lui dit.

-« Je vous amène au parc de la liberté, pas plus loin. »

Heero regarde Duo, il y a encore trois bons kilomètres à faire à pied du parc pour rentrer au domicile de Maxwell. Le métis va donc au suivant alors que son ami s'appuie contre la façade du restaurant en attendant son taxi.

Le brun revient après cinq minutes.

-« Ils m'ont tous donné la même réponse. » Soupire-t-il en venant se mettre près du natté qui l'attend toujours.

-« Je m'en doutais ! » Dit fataliste le châtain.

-« Tu aurais dû insister, m'expliquer. » Soupire Yuy se rendant compte que l'ex-02 savait qu'ils n'auraient pas de taxi pour les ramener chez eux.

-« Je ne me sentais pas la force de faire à souper. » Avoue Duo comme piètre excuse.

-« Je l'aurais fait Duo ! Ce n'était pas un caprice, je pense toujours en fonction de Sank pas de L2. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce problème là. On pourrait rester à l'hôtel de l'aéroport. » Râle le brun plus sur lui-même que sur le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas enclenché les lampes alertes, mon sac est à la maison. Il faut qu'on rentre, je tiendrais la distance. » Dit Duo en se redressant pour appeler un taxi.

En rentrant dans le véhicule, Heero se sent coupable et se renfrogne. Au lieu de protéger l'homme qu'il aime, il le met en danger.

µµµ

Le taxi s'arrête à la hauteur du parc, Duo paye. Heero se dirige déjà vers l'entrée pour couper à travers et gagner un kilomètre, comme il le fait en revenant de média corporation.

-« Ro' ce n'est pas ma bande qui officie dans le parc, il faut le contourner. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Râle Yuy de ce nouveau contretemps, il regarde le parc en soupirant avant de rejoindre son ami.

-« Si, on coupera par la galerie. Viens ne traîne pas. » Dit Maxwell en sortant sa casquette de la poche arrière pour l'enfoncer sur sa tête masquant ses yeux.

Puis il met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se met en marche.

Le brun sourit, c'est presque le même rituel à chaque sortie puis il soupire en voyant le pas soutenu qu'a pris le natté.

-« Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de t'embarquer moi ? » Peste le métis de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même.

-« En temps normal j'aurai pris le risque. On est deux, ils seront deux fois plus nombreux. » Explique Maxwell puis il se concentre sur la cadence de sa marche.

Heero sert les poings, mais surtout il se demande si son ami sera capable de marcher à ce rythme une si longue distance. Ces derniers temps Duo vivote plus qu'il n'agit.

Le parc contourné, Duo coupe sur la gauche vers la galerie. Dans celle-ci l'ex-02 commence à haleter, sa respiration se fait plus sifflante.

-« Duo ralentis ! » Lâche paniqué Yuy.

-« De l'autre côté ! » Souffle le natté entre deux respirations.

Le brun voit arriver la fin de la galerie avec soulagement quand quatre jeunes garçons leurs bouchent le passage.

Maxwell relève sa casquette qui masquait son regard. Le métis en aurait presque peur, s'il ne connaissait pas son ami.

Sachant que l'ex-02 n'est pas en état de tenir le change au combat, Heero fait un pas en avant pour faire rempart de son corps. Le natté met sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'ex-01 pour le retenir.

-« Solo Muxwall ? » Demande le plus grand des jeunes gens.

-« Duo Maxwell, n'écorche pas mon nom de famille. » Aboie le natté le regard noir sur celui qui a posé la question.

-« Ce n'est pas lui, le vrai a les cheveux jusqu'aux reins. » Reprend un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui est arrivé derrière eux.

-« Et le coiffeur, tu ne connais pas ? » Répond sur le même ton le perruqué en le regardant droit dans ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis sur ton appui de fenêtre cette nuit ? » Questionne une jeune fille en sortant de l'ombre.

-« Je n'ai rien mis. » Lâche Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Si moi bien Duo ! » Interrompt Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas le jour ! » Gronde le natté en fusillant son ami du regard.

-« Je sais, il y avait quatre yaourts vanille et un saucisson. » Répond Yuy en regardant la demoiselle.

-« C'est juste. » Dit la jeune fille en se remettant dans l'ombre et la protection du groupe qui agrandit.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demande froidement l'ex-02.

De la panique apparaît dans les yeux bleus, Duo sait qu'Heero panique plus à l'idée de faire un autre impair. Maintenant ils sont entourés d'une quinzaine de jeunes. C'est une évidence pour Yuy que le natté ne tiendra pas un combat contre un seul de ses types, il a peur pour la vie du châtain.

-« Allez-y ! » Dit un jeune avec un bandana jaune et rouge en libérant le passage.

Duo redescend sa visière, remet ses mains en poche et repart suivi par le métis.

-« Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? C'est comme si tu les considérais comme une poubelle ! » Engueule Maxwell.

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Mais Duo… » Commence Yuy.

Le châtain le coupe en sifflant entre ses dents, un regard meurtrier posé sur lui.

-« Soumets-toi bon dieu. »

-« J'ai cru bien faire. » Admet le brun en baisant la tête.

-« Ferme-la, on réglera ça à la maison ! » Persifle l'ex-02.

-« Pardon ! »

Le métis le pense vraiment ce pardon, pas pour avoir mal interprété les coutumes de L2, mais d'avoir mis la vie de son ami en danger. Par contre, son ton autoritaire, ça aussi ils le régleront au domicile du natté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime Duo qu'il va se laisser traiter comme un chien.

Le châtain garde le rythme, le brun lui demanderait bien de ralentir, mais ce dernier a le regard fermé, les traits concentrés, il n'est même pas persuadé qu'il aurait une réponse à une question.

Depuis un moment, Yuy a de nouveau l'impression d'être suivi. Il regarde le natté, il a les mêmes traits que depuis un kilomètre et il leur reste encore un bon kilomètre à parcourir.

Le métis cherche du regard qui pourrait les suivre pour parer aux coups. Il ressert sa prise sur le sachet qu'il tient en main depuis la sortie du taxi.

µµµ

L'ombre imposante de la décharge apparaît enfin. A la clarté des rares lampadaires, Heero constate que Duo sue énormément. Maxwell aura tenu les trois kilomètres cinq cents à un rythme qui lui laisse le souffle court.

Le métis est encore plus subjugué par la force interne du natté. Le brun accélère un rien le pas le précédant juste d'une enjambée. Il ouvre la porte au moment où son ami le rejoint.

Comme l'autre fois, deux jeunes gens passent devant la porte. Yuy n'avait pas encore réalisé que l'ex-02 se mouvait comme les gens de la rue : regard carnassier, démarche souple et silencieuse.

Un bruit sourd fait retourner Yuy au moment où les sécurités sont enclenchées.

-« Duo ! » Crie Heero en voyant Maxwell affalé sur le sol dos au mur.

A Suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally et d'autres.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

* * *

Heero se précipite vers Duo et s'accroupit devant lui.

-« Laisse… moi… cinq… minutes… Va… aller. » Articule péniblement Maxwell en cherchant de l'air.

-« Tu aurais dû ralentir. Je vais chercher un médecin. » Dit Yuy en voulant se redresser.

Il est arrêté dans son élan par une main sur son avant-bras.

-« Tu as fait assez de bourdes comme ça ! » Lâche sèchement le natté.

Le métis n'en revient pas de la poigne de son ami, ni de la force qu'il a maintenant dans la voix. Mais où est-ce que Duo trouve cette énergie quand il est dos au mur ? Heero voudrait bien le savoir.

-« Tu as besoin de soins ! » Insiste le brun.

-« De… repos… Pardon ! » Murmure le châtain.

Yuy dépose le sac sur le ventre de son ami, il passe une main sous les genoux du natté. De l'autre main le métis passe le bras de Maxwell autour de ses épaules avant de lui mettre une main dans le dos. Pourquoi Duo lui demande-t-il pardon ? Il n'en sait rien, mais avec un peu de patience, il saura !

L'ex-01 se redresse avec son précieux colis.

-« Ton lit ou ton fauteuil ? » Interroge Heero une fois debout.

-« Fauteuil. »

Le plus doucement qu'il peut Yuy dépose Duo dans le fauteuil, puis le sac de courses sur la table basse. Il lui ôte sa veste avant de basculer légèrement le fauteuil. Puis voyant Maxwell se gratter la tête en grimaçant. Heero enlève délicatement la perruque pour pouvoir la mettre sur un rouleau d'essuie-tout comme lui avait suggéré la prothésiste.

-« Ro' ! » Lâche le natté gêné de se retrouver ainsi.

-« Tu auras meilleur ! » Dit le brun en revenant avec la casquette qu'il est allé ramasser dans le magasin se doutant que son ami n'aimerait pas rester la tête nue.

Maxwell la met directement pour masquer son crâne dégarni, puis il ferme les paupières en respirant à pleins poumons pour se calmer, obliger son organisme à reprendre un rythme normal. Quand il se sent mieux, le châtain ouvre les yeux surtout qu'il a senti un peu plus tôt une pression sur l'accoudoir.

Le métis s'est agenouillé sur le sol et a mis ses avants-bras sur le fauteuil pour l'observer. Il attend pour avoir son explication, Maxwell le regarde avant de lui dire encore une fois.

-« Pardon ! »

-« Il faut que je te le dise aussi alors ! » Admet le brun, heureux que la voix de son ami soit déjà beaucoup plus forte.

-« Tu veux des explications ? » Demande le natté en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil.

-« Si tu te sens mieux. »

C'est vrai qu'il les veut, cependant il peut encore attendre. Il ne veut pas épuiser encore plus le jeune homme.

Duo redresse complètement son fauteuil avant de se lever sous le regard étonné du brun. Maxwell prend la main d'Heero et en la tenant il se rend dans le divan trois places, s'installe sur la place le plus à gauche, qu'il bascule un peu pour être en position de relaxation.

Heero s'est installé de suite dans l'autre place juste à côté, le coude sur le dossier, la main sous le menton, complètement tourné vers Duo, il est plus à genou qu'assis avec seulement un pied sur le sol.

Le châtain quant à lui a fini par s'installer légèrement tourné vers le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Demande l'ex-02.

-« En quoi faire venir un médecin aurait été si grave ? » Interroge le brun parce que ça le tracasse

Surtout que Duo n'a pas l'habitude de refuser les soins.

-« C'est la jungle ici Heero ! Si on me laisse en paix, c'est parce que ma réputation de survivant me précède. Si on me sait affaibli, je ne donne pas cher de tout ce qui m'appartient. » Commence à expliquer le natté.

-« C'est pour ça ta marche forcée ? » Questionne le métis comprenant mieux le comportement de son ami.

-« Oui Ro' on était surveillé, de place en place, on ne nous a pas quitté du regard. Je t'ai engueulé pour raffermir mon autorité sur toi. Je t'ai supplié de t'écraser parce que c'était le seul moyen de leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas responsable et qu'une fois à la maison, tu payerais cher cet affront. On ne lave pas le linge privé dans la rue, ça diminue l'autorité, ça donne la preuve que tu ne maîtrises plus rien. »

Duo s'arrête, reprend son souffle avant de continuer.

-« Je sais que ton sac sur l'appui de fenêtre partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais il pouvait être considérer comme une aumône, comme si je voulais acheter leur silence, parce que je vais rentrer de la marchandise sur laquelle je ne veux pas payer une taxe supplémentaire. »

Heero passe sa main sur la joue de Duo.

-« Je ne voulais pas le jeter à la poubelle ! Surtout avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur la faim dans la rue. »

-« Le saucisson, je ne dis pas, mais les yaourts ça se garde même au-delà de la date de péremption. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Oui mais quand tu vas au dispensaire, ça doit se savoir ? » Réalise d'un coup Yuy.

Il ne veut pas simplement rester sur son erreur. Il veut également comprendre cette altercation.

-« Toi, tu me vois faible, j'essaie de ne pas le montrer à l'extérieur. Malade et faible c'est différent ! » Certifie l'ex-02.

Le brun sourit puis se redresse pour prendre le sachet sur la table basse en s'étirant. Il met le sac sur le fauteuil et en sort la boîte de la perruque.

-« Tiens ! Cadeau ! » Dit le métis en la déposant sur les cuisses du casquetté avant de se réinstaller comme auparavant pour contempler son ami.

Les yeux plissés, Maxwell ouvre la boîte pour découvrir sa natte enroulée dans le fond.

-« La prothésiste m'a proposé de la racheter pour en faire une perruque quand je l'ai ramassée. » Explique-t-il en regardant Duo passer les doigts sur la tresse, l'effleurant tendrement.

Elle a été refaite convenablement et les yeux de l'ex-02 pétillent comme s'il a le plus beau des bijoux sous les yeux.

-« Ils ne pendent plus à ta tête mais si tu veux sentir les mains de Solo ou de Sœur Hélène, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir la boîte. » Ajoute-t-il tendrement.

-« Merci Ro', je n'ai même pas pensé qu'on aurait pu la reprendre. Ro' tu es un amour. »

-« Je suis heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir et que tes proches soient toujours près de toi. »

Duo finit par quitter la tresse du regard pour le poser sur le métis qui rayonne de bonheur d'avoir ramené un sourire sincère chez Maxwell.

-« Ro', je vais tenter le 'nous deux' »

-« Si c'est en remerciement, ce n'est pas une obligation. »

Ca énerve Heero de devoir dire ça alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est de dire oui, de sauter sur l'occasion. Cependant, si les raisons de Duo ne sont pas les bonnes à quoi bon, si c'est pour se séparer dans une semaine, dans quinze jours.

-« Je ne me crois pas obligé, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis des jours. J'ai eu le temps dans la navette, parce que ne me dis pas que tu ne pouvais pas faire plus vite cette révision des programmes. C'était comme une punition pour tout ce que je t'en avais fait baver ces derniers jours. » Explique Maxwell sans quitter du regard son ami.

Heero sourit et reprend ses caresses sur la joue de Duo. Il a un besoin fou de le toucher, de compenser le manque d'amour si près du but. Ses caresses se font plus sensuelles, allant de la pommette jusqu'au menton avant de remonter à la pommette.

Oui, il a fait exprès, Heero savait Duo mieux dans sa peau et il pouvait laisser sortir sa frustration, en le privant de discussions comme lui à l'allée.

-« Ro' je n'ai pas d'amour passion mais je me sens bien avec toi, j'aime ta compagnie, j'aime travailler avec toi, j'aime ton caractère et je crois que c'est suffisant pour faire tenir un couple. Tu es ce que je recherche. J'apprécie ton physique, tu es même trop beau pour ce que j'ai à t'offrir, surtout maintenant ! » Achève en murmurant Maxwell.

Yuy met son index sur les lèvres de l'ex-02 pour le faire taire. Dans les orbites bleu acier, Maxwell peut y voir que pour le métis, il est le plus beau.

-« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

-« Oui, Heero. »

Les doigts du brun descendent jusqu'au menton, délicatement, il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il prend son temps pour donner un baiser tendre, redécouvrant la bouche du natté.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Heero se recule, Duo dit.

-« J'aime ta tendresse, j'aime ta gentillesse et j'aime ta façon de m'embrasser. »

Cette petite phrase incite le métis à repartir à la conquête de la bouche du casquetté pour un baiser aussi chaste que le premier même s'il est un rien plus fougueux.

-« Le reste attendra que tu aies retrouvé tes forces. » Dit Heero en se levant, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant d'en vouloir plus. « Maintenant Duo, il est temps d'aller au lit, tu as une chimio demain. »

Le brun tire son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il puisse se rafraîchir avant de se coucher.

-« Dors bien à demain après midi. » Dit Yuy en l'embrassant tendrement devant la salle d'eau avant disparaître dans sa chambre.

µµµ

Le lundi 23 avril AC 199

A 7h30, le brun se lève et se rend à la salle de bain, il a dormi comme un enfant heureux. Enfin préparé, il descend pour prendre son déjeuner, en passant par le hall, il voit le sac de Duo.

Il fait demi-tour et se précipite jusqu'à la chambre de Maxwell. Le jeune homme est là dans son lit.

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » Questionne Heero en le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

-« Si, juste très fatigué ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au milieu de la nuit ? » Demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-« Il est presque 8h, tu devrais être en route pour le dispensaire. »

-« Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. » Peste l'ex-02 en rejetant la couette pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

-« Je te prépare ton déjeuner pour le manger en route. » Lâche Yuy en descendant les escaliers.

En moins de quinze minutes, Duo apparaît dans la cuisine, la perruque sur la tête.

-« Tu vas rater le bus de 8h20, tu auras celui de 8h50, viens déjeuner. » Constate le brun en lui montrant ses tartines préparées ainsi que son café.

-« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant pour l'avoir, je ne vais pas savoir refaire ce que j'ai fait hier. » Dit Maxwell en buvant un coup de son café pour avaler son tamoxifen. « Je vais pouvoir marcher moins vite. Merci pour tout Ro', travail bien. » Rajoute-t-il en donnant un baiser sur les lèvres du métis avant de prendre les tartines préparées.

Il mord dedans juste avant de les glisser dans son sac qui est déjà sur ses épaules.

Heero passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres en le regardant passer la porte. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais pour lui c'est la preuve que Duo va s'investir et qu'il n'a pas parlé sur le coup de l'émotion.

µµµ

En prenant son temps, Maxwell arrive à l'arrêt du bus pour 8h40. Il s'assied sur le banc pour patienter et reprendre son souffle. Il mord discrètement dans une tartine pour reprendre des forces également.

Il soupire, c'est chaque fois pareil, quand il fait un effort, le lendemain il est vanné. S'il s'écoutait, il ne bougerait plus de là, encore une chance le bus s'arrêtera juste devant le dispensaire.

Duo arrive au service pour la prise de sang, il est heureux qu'on accepte quand même de le prendre malgré son retard. Après qu'on lui ait ôté deux tubes de sang, il se rend dans la salle d'attente du docteur Lizin qui le suit sur L2.

-« Venez avec moi, monsieur Maxwell ! » Dit une infirmière de l'entrée de la salle d'attente après une demi-heure d'attente.

L'ex-02 prend appuie sur la chaise et se lève pour suivre la jeune femme.

-« J'ai vos résultats sanguins, ce n'est pas la peine de vous déshabiller pour la suite des examens, nous ne ferons pas la chimio, votre taux de globules rouges est bien trop bas. » Dit le médecin en voyant son patient commencer à enlever sa chemise pour la suite des tests.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et rattache les deux boutons de sa chemise.

-« C'est bon signe ? » Interroge Maxwell, alors que la panique commence à lui dévorer le ventre, il ne veut pas entendre que c'est le début de la fin.

-« C'est signe que votre chimio travaille, dire si c'est bon signe on ne pourra vous le certifier que quand les scanners auront été effectués après trois cycles complets de séances. » Explique posément le docteur.

-« Il faut que je puisse déjà les finir ! » Soupire Duo en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant le bureau du praticien.

Il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se sent incapable de faire le moindre geste tellement il est épuisé et cette mauvaise nouvelle ne l'aide pas à lutter.

-« Je vais vous prescrire une piqûre à faire une fois la semaine, il faut aller la chercher à la pharmacie du dispensaire. » Commence à expliquer le médecin.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la piqûre ? » Se renseigne le natté, il ne veut pas prendre n'importe quoi non plus.

-« De l'EPO ! »

-« C'est illégal ! » S'insurge Maxwell se rappelant très bien qu'on donnait ça aux cyclistes pour les gonfler.

-« Médicalement parlant non, c'est l'usage sportif qu'on en faisait qui est illégal. J'ai envoyé vos résultats à votre médecin à Sank, elle est d'accord avec moi ! » Précise le docteur Lizin en regardant le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

-« Il doit avoir une autre solution ! Je veux parler à mon médecin. » Agresse presque l'ex-02 en se redressant sur sa chaise, prêt au combat si le praticien ne veut pas.

Le docteur compose le numéro de Sally à Sank.

-« Docteur Po, je vous passe votre patient, Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Sally ! C'est illégal cette substance, il n'y a pas un autre produit légal, moins dangereux. » Panique littéralement le jeune homme.

-« Duo ! Il n'y a pas d'accoutumance, ce n'est pas une drogue non plus. Tu ne vas plus être fatigué avec cette piqûre alors n'en fait pas trop. Garde le rythme que tu as actuellement. » Précise la jeune femme fermement.

-« Quand je me sens mieux j'ai difficile de ne pas en faire plus ! » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Le docteur Lizin va s'occuper de toi, on prend les décisions ensemble, si j'autorise un traitement, tu peux le prendre sans risque. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« Bien Sally ! » Devant les dires de son médecin, il doit bien se plier au traitement, même si ça lui fait peur.

Duo rend le cornet au médecin qui raccroche avant de le déposer sur le bureau.

-« Je vais vous donner le nom d'un infirmier qui vient à domicile, il viendra faire la piqûre dès demain matin. Cet infirmier fait aussi les prises de sang, je vous fais directement l'ordonnance, demandez-lui une pour lundi prochain. Si votre taux de globules rouges est acceptable, vous pourrez faire la chimio mardi. Ah oui, chaque semaine, il y aura une piqûre d'EPO, il faut venir chercher le produit ici, vous ne l'aurez pas en pharmacie. » Le médecin s'arrête de parler pour faire tous les papiers. Qu'il tend au natté en expliquant ce qu'il doit en faire. « Ceci c'est la prise de sang, ordonnance pour l'EPO, la prescription pour le remboursement de l'infirmier, voici la carte de l'infirmier, il fait aussi les soins palliatifs mais vous n'en aurez sûrement pas besoin. »

-« Donc avec l'ordonnance, je vais où maintenant ? » Demande l'ex-02 en se relevant aussi péniblement que dans la salle d'attente.

-« Au -2 à la pharmacie et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ! » Explique l'homme en refermant la farde de son patient.

-« Merci ! Heu ! C'est vous qui me prévenez si on peut faire la chimio la semaine prochaine ? » Questionne le châtain parce que c'est toujours Sally qui reprend contact avec lui, il n'est pas certain que tous les médecins pratiquent de la sorte.

-« Non, c'est à vous de téléphoner pour vous tenir au courant ! » Lâche un peu surpris le Docteur Lizin, c'est bien la première fois qu'on lui pose ce genre de question.

-« Bien, docteur bonne fin de journée. »

-« A vous aussi Monsieur Maxwell ! »

µµµ

C'est presque en traînant des pieds que Duo se rend aux ascenseurs. Il s'appuie sur la paroi pendant qu'il descend les deux étages. Quand il en sort, il regarde les panneaux et commence à suivre la direction de la pharmacie. Elle se situe au bout du couloir, il y a une grande vitrine avec un petit passe-plat.

Protection maximale constate Duo, il ne serait pas étonné que la vitre soit à l'épreuve des balles.

-« Voilà, le médicament doit toujours rester au frais, revenez avec la pochette thermique pour prendre le produit la prochaine fois. Il y a une caution de 20 crédits pour cette pochette, vous les récupèrerez quand vous aurez fini le traitement ! » Explique la jeune femme.

Maxwell sort sa carte bancaire et l'introduit dans l'appareil de son côté. Il fait son code secret.

-« Merci, bonne journée. » Dit-elle en passant la preuve de paiement et la sacoche dans le passe-plat.

-« A vous aussi ! »

L'ex-02 ouvre son sac, il dépose la pochette dedans et il reprend la direction de la sortie. Il a l'impression qu'on s'est amusé à rallonger le couloir de plusieurs mètres pendant qu'il discutait avec la jeune femme, qu'il n'arrivera jamais aux ascenseurs qu'il voit au loin.

Duo a bien envie de téléphoner à Patricia pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, tellement le trajet de sept cent mètres de la place à son entreprise lui semble insurmontable. Il doit l'appeler de toute façon pour la prévenir de ne pas venir cette après-midi. Il le fait en attendant le bus, la dame remercie de l'avoir prévenu, sans lui proposer de venir le chercher, au fond de lui-même, Duo l'aurait souhaité.

µµµ

Heero est devant l'ordinateur à encoder les factures des commandes qu'ils viennent de finir. Au bruit de la sonnette, Yuy tourne la tête pour accueillir le client. Voyant l'arrivant, il regarde sa montre, il est 10h55.

Duo dépose son sac et sent qu'il va s'effondrer, Yuy est là avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Comme hier, le métis porte son ami jusqu'au fauteuil.

-« Trop faible pour la faire. » Explique l'ex-02 au moment où le brun le dépose dans son fauteuil.

-« Ne bouge pas je préviens Bertrand ! » Ordonne l'ex-01 en partant directement.

-« Je ne pourrais pas ! » Avoue Maxwell.

Quand le métis revient le châtain à coucher le fauteuil, Heero s'assied sur l'accoudoir du divan trois places, Duo tourne la tête vers son ami pour constater que ses traits sont contractés, et que ses yeux reflètent l'angoisse.

-« Je ne suis pas mourant, juste en manque de globules rouges. Je dois faire des piqûres d'EPO, tu voudrais bien m'apporter mon portable que je fasse une recherche ? » Rassure l'ex-02

-« Je te l'amène directement. » Dit Heero en se levant, il revient avec Didi qu'il dépose sur les genoux de son ami.

Avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur, la main sur l'ordi pour empêcher Duo de l'ouvrir et qu'il le regarde.

-« Tu es passé à la pharmacie pour la piqûre ? » Se renseigne Yuy au cas où il voudrait y aller.

-« Oui dans mon sac, il faut le mettre au frigo, j'ai un infirmier à appeler aussi. » Se rappelle tout d'un coup le natté, parce qu'il était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il voulait trouver que ça.

Heero se relève, Maxwell met sa main sur son avant-bras.

-« Je suis désolé Ro'. Je te complique la vie. »

-« J'ai eu peur, deux fois en deux jours que tu t'effondres. Et si tu trouves des éléments qui ne te conviennent pas dans ta recherche, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Questionne le métis en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Je ne sais pas ! » Admet le natté.

-« Duo ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Sally est d'accord avec le traitement ? » S'informe le brun, parce qu'il lui resterait le recourt de la jeune femme si jamais ce dernier ne veut pas prendre son médicament.

-« Oui, elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques. »

-« Alors pourquoi fais-tu une recherche ? » S'étonne le métis ne comprenant vraiment pas son homme sur ce sujet.

-« C'était illicite pour les sportifs dans la passé Ro' ça je le sais ! Je veux juste comprendre. »

Heero lui sourit, passe le revers de sa main sur la joue, Duo prend cette main avant de la porter à sa bouche. Yuy se penche pour l'embrasser. Le tendre le baiser se fait plus fougueux.

C'est la porte du salon qu'on ouvre et un « pardon » qui les ramènent à la réalité.

Le métis se redresse et regarde Bertrand qui est fort gêné de les avoir interrompus.

-« Monsieur Birk au téléphone, il voudrait qu'on lui prépare la même commande que la dernière fois. C'est urgent. Je ne sais pas comment la sortir de l'ordinateur. »

-« Je viens Bertrand et toi pas de folie. » Lâche Heero en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Promis Ro'. Oh ! Ro' le produit et le numéro de l'infirmier. » S'excuse Maxwell.

Dans les deux minutes, c'est Vansbider qui lui amène son sac.

-« Attends, tu peux mettre ça dans le frigo de la cuisine ? Merci ! »

-« De rien, patron. »

µµµ

A midi, Heero réapparaît dans la maison. Il prépare une soupe minute pour lui et Duo.

-« Demande à Bertrand s'il en veut une. » Dit Maxwell en arrivant du salon dans le coin cuisine.

-« Tu as eu tes informations ? » Demande Yuy rajoutant une troisième tasse.

-« Oui, c'est une hormone naturelle qui stimule la production des globules rouges produite par les reins. Il y a des risques seulement pour ceux qui l'utilisent pour augmenter les taux alors qu'il est normal. » Explique le natté en s'asseyant à table venir du salon l'a épuisé.

-« Te voilà rassuré ! Tu viens manger avec nous dans le bureau ? » Questionne le brun pour savoir où il doit laisser la soupe de son ami.

-« Oui, j'arrive, je me fais des tartines. » Dit Duo en voulant se lever pour aller prendre le pain au-dessus de l'évier, mais celui-ci arrive directement devant lui.

-« Tu as eu l'infirmier ? » Interroge le métis en déposant le fromage en tranche.

-« Oui, il vient demain matin entre 8h30 et 9h, va j'arrive. »

Après avoir mangé, Duo retourne dans le salon. Il a repris le courrier qui est arrivé pour s'occuper sans toutefois être dans le stress du travail, alors que les ouvriers rouvrent la porte du commerce, Yuy ayant coupé le téléphone et la porte d'entrée dès que Maxwell est rentré.

µµµ

Comme la veille, le métis embrasse l'ex-02 en arrivant au-dessus des escaliers. Si Heero brûle d'envie de dormir avec Duo, il veut que cette étape vienne de son ami.

µµµ

Le jeudi 26 avril AC 199

L'infirmier était passé comme il l'avait dit le mardi un peu après 9h, ils ont pris rendez-vous pour lundi prochain pour la prise de sang à plus ou moins la même heure.

Maxwell commence à se sentir mieux, il s'essouffle moins vite, il a envie de faire plus de choses et il réintègre son poste de travail, même si c'est pour faire l'administratif.

Heero est heureux de le voir plus actif, de constater qu'il ne s'endort plus devant la TV dès que le repas est passé.

µµµ

Le samedi 28 avril AC 199

Duo se sent tellement mieux dans sa peau, qu'il décide d'aller faire les courses avec Heero, ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis trois semaines.

Comme tous les soirs maintenant, ils se quittent sur le palier, Yuy donnant un baiser qui se fait de plus en plus entreprenant aux fils des jours et que l'état de santé de son ami s'améliore.

Une dernière caresse du revers de la main sur la joue de l'ex-02 qui garde sa casquette sur la tête dès qu'il n'a plus sa prothèse et Yuy se retourne pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

-« Heero ? »

Le métis tourne la tête et constate que Duo est rouge de confusion.

-« J'ai envie de dormir avec toi, mais je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour autre chose. » Avoue Maxwell en regardant ses pieds dans ses chaussons.

Le brun s'avance, relève le menton du casquetté pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je te l'ai dit moi-même que pour ça on attendra que tu sois en forme, pour moi ça voulait dire après ta chimio et que tu aies récupéré. »

-« Oui mais tu restes un homme Ro'. » Rajoute en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« A ton avis, je résiste comment depuis des mois ? Je peux continuer cette méthode. » Sourit Heero en l'embrassant avant de le pousser dans sa chambre.

µµµ

Le dimanche 29 avril AC 199

Comme toujours, Maxwell s'est couché en chien de fusil, Heero dans son dos lui passe un bras sur le flanc en déposant sa main sur le ventre de l'ex-02. Lui est en boxer, Duo dans son pyjama, il est loin de temps où ce dernier dormait en tenue d'Adam.

La première fois que Yuy se réveille il est 7h30 du matin, son ami dort toujours dans la même position, lui par contre est sur le dos, il faut dire que c'est toujours ainsi qu'il a dormi pour rester sur le qui vive et les deux oreilles bien en actions.

Heero soupire et vient se blottir à nouveau contre Duo, ce n'est pas qu'il a encore vraiment sommeil, mais autant profiter de la présence de Maxwell puisqu'il a le temps et l'occasion.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à se rendormir le nez dans le cou de Duo, c'est pourtant ainsi qu'il se réveille presque deux heures plus tard.

Maxwell dort toujours profondément, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Duo sera peut-être plus disposé, plus câlin, du moins Heero l'espère, même s'il sait très bien qu'ils n'iront pas au bout.

S'il connaît la bouche de son ami, il a envie de découvrir le reste du corps de l'ex-02. Tout en donnant des petits baisers dans le cou de son futur-amant. Yuy détache les boutons du pyjama pour glisser sa main par l'ouverture et sentir la peau satinée sous ses doigts.

Sentant son sexe se gorger de plus en plus, le métis finit par regretter son geste.

-« Tu peux t'assouvir en moi, si tu veux. » Dit Duo la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil.

Heero retire sa main, se recule un peu pour coucher Maxwell sur le dos.

-« J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, c'est un fait. Si je veux juste assouvir un besoin physique, ma main me suffit, tu n'es pas un objet qu'on utilise et qu'on jette. » Explique tendrement Yuy en plongeant son regard dans les yeux indigo, tout en caressant la mâchoire de son ami.

-« J'espère bien que tu m'aurais donné du plaisir, même si Popol a beaucoup de petites pannes. » Sourit l'ex-02 devant l'amour qu'il voit briller dans les yeux de son ami.

-« C'est qu'il te faut plus d'EPO encore. » Dit le brun avant de l'embrasser passionnément en même temps qu'il ouvre un peu plus le pyjama pour pouvoir contempler le torse de Maxwell quand il s'éloignera.

Ce qu'il finit par faire, la respiration haletante.

-« Ce n'est pas possible que je te fasse envie en étant chauve comme ça ! » Murmure gêné Duo.

Heero prend la main de son petit ami et la place sur son boxer.

-« A ton avis ? » Demande-t-il en enlevant la main de l'ex-02, sinon il risque de la glisser lui-même dedans.

-« Et toi ne vas pas croire que tu ne me fais pas de l'effet. »

-« Je sais la fatigue. » Sourit le métis avant de lui voler un nouveau petit baiser.

-« Et le tamoxifen. » Avoue penaud Duo évitant le regard de son petit ami.

-« On va déjà régler le problème de la fatigue. » Rassure Yuy avant de repartir à la découverte du corps de l'ex-02 à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche.

-« C'est pour ça que tu peux tu sais ! » Dit Maxwell sentant que son ami est de plus en plus excité.

-« Duo, si un suppositoire peut déclencher des hémorragies, si tes plaquettes ne sont pas suffisantes pour les enrayer ! Sans vouloir me venter, je crois quand même être plus membré qu'un suppo ! » Répond le brun en caressant la mâchoire de Duo.

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Oui Ro', tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que j'ai senti. »

-« Donc tant que tes plaquettes ne sont pas au top, tu oublies cette solution. »

-« Bien Ro'. » Dit l'ex-02 en attirant le métis pour l'embrasser en laissant courir ses doigts sur le dos de son ami.

Heero finit par se redresser.

-« Je vais prendre une douche et me mettre au travail. Je vais finir par ne plus savoir me contrôler. » Sourit le jeune homme en déposant un nouveau baiser sur le menton.

-« Je dors encore un peu. » Dit Duo en retenant un bâillement.

-« Dors. » Rassure le brun en repoussant les couvertures.

µµµ

Maxwell dort encore deux bonnes heures, il aurait bien encore paressé au lit mais Heero va finir par s'inquiéter.

Les deux jeunes gens vaquent calmement au ménage qu'ils n'ont jamais le temps de faire en semaine. Yuy a repassé alors que Duo dormait encore. Ce dernier trouve naturel d'aller ranger le linge dans les armoires, tout comme prendre les poussières pendant que le métis lave les sols.

Au soir, Le brun semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Dormir avec Duo ou pas ! Ils se sont embrassés sur le pallier comme les autres jours et là ils y sont toujours sans arriver à se coucher.

-« Ro', tu veux dormir avec moi ? » Finit-il par demander en rougissant légèrement.

-« J'hésite. »

-« Ca fait plaisir de savoir que je te fais tellement d'effet, parce que franchement quand je me regarde dans une glace, je me reconnais à peine parfois. » Avoue Duo en ajustant sa casquette sur son crane nu.

-« C'est pour ça que tu optes pour la casquette quand tu n'as pas ta perruque ? » S'informe le métis.

-« Elle me démange au bout d'un certain nombre d'heures. » Admet Maxwell en se grattant un peu le crâne.

-« En tout cas tu en prends autant soin que de tes cheveux auparavant. » Dit Heero en se rappelant comment Duo a réalisé le shampoing de sa prothèse avant de la faire sécher bien à plat sur un essuie, de la peigner avec délicatesse pour la tresser à nouveau une fois sèche. Il a observé la scène un petit sourire sur les lèvres, amenant un peu de gêne dans les mouvements de son ami pour finir.

-« Ca ne règle pas notre problème de couchage. » Sourit le casquetté.

-« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Questionne Yuy en passant sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ro', je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais quand on dort ensemble, je n'ai pas de cauchemars. » Avoue un peu honteux Maxwell de devoir se dévoiler pour obtenir ce qu'il désire.

-« Quand tu dors avec quelqu'un ? » Interroge le brun parce qu'il a besoin de savoir s'il est spécial ou juste un parmi les autres.

-« Non avec toi ! » Dit d'une voix rassurante l'ex-02.

Heero repasse ses deux mains derrière la nuque du châtain et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Si tu me fais de la place dans ton lit, il faudra que tu me fasses de la place dans tes armoires. » Dit le métis un peu fermement

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Je ne suis pas Wufei, l'autre pièce va redevenir une chambre d'ami. » S'explique Heero en se rappelant que quand il est venu leur rendre visite. Il n'a pas vu dans la chambre du natté l'ombre de la présence du Chinois dans celle-ci.

-« Tu peux amener des choses dans ma chambre, dans notre chambre, mais tout alors qu'il y a de la place ailleurs, je trouve ça ridicule. Je ne vais pas écraser des vêtements au risque de les abîmer. » Dit Duo d'un ton sec.

-« J'arrive, je vais chercher mon réveil. » Répond Yuy en partant vers sa chambre, parce qu'il a vite réfléchi et s'est rendu compte que Maxwell a raison.

Ce n'est pas parce que toutes ses affaires seront dans la chambre de son ami, qu'ils seront moins proches.

-« Je t'attends. » Dit l'ex-02 en restant sur place, ils rentreraient ensemble dans la chambre pour y dormir avant de reprendre une semaine de travail pour Heero et peut-être de traitement pour Duo.

A Suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally et d'autres.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

* * *

Le lundi 30 avril AC 199

Daniel, l'infirmier est passé peu après 9heures pour faire la prise de sang. Maxwell en a profité pour prendre rendez-vous pour la nouvelle piqûre d'EPO, mercredi matin. Après avoir raccompagné le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte, Duo s'occupe de la facturation toute la journée ainsi que de servir les clients qui viennent.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préfère effectuer, cependant c'est mieux que d'être épuisé et couché dans son fauteuil. Tout en faisant ça, il surveille également Régis via la petite télévision. Depuis le temps qu'il le fait quand il n'est pas malade ou quand Heero le surveille. Ils ont pu constater que le jeune homme est submergé de travail.

Média corporation a approuvé la méthode de surveillance du métis et la société mère a même autorisé la caméra de surveillance puisque le gestionnaire ne travaille pas sur place.

Pour se faire rembourser, Heero a demandé une facture à Trowa pour le matériel et la société mère a remboursé les frais. Au vu des facturiers, cette dernière a octroyé un deuxième mi-temps pour seconder Régis et Yuy, celui-ci commencerait début du mois de mai.

Quand Maxwell n'a rien à faire au bureau, ce qui est rare, il commence à entreprendre le ménage dans la maison. Il s'occupe du linge, de la cuisine, d'avancer dans la préparation des repas qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à réchauffer au soir.

De commun accord avec le métis, le travail de démontage, le natté le reprendra après sa chimio. Puisque les blessures sont fréquentes, légères et sans gravité pour quelqu'un en pleine santé, mais pas pour l'ex-02 et ses problèmes de coagulation.

Vers 16h, le téléphone sonne, Duo qui est allé pendre le linge se précipite pour prendre le téléphone qu'il a posé sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Duo, c'est moi ! »

-« Quatre ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demande d'une voix enjouée le châtain.

-« Très bien, je viens aux nouvelles, je vois que c'est vrai ce que tu racontes dans tes mails et que ces piqûres te font du bien rien qu'à ta voix ! Tu as eu les résultats de ta prise de sang de ce matin ? » S'informe Winner

-« Oui, je peux faire ma chimio demain. » Répond Maxwell en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

-« C'est très bien ça ! Je voulais aussi te féliciter. Tu as fait le bon choix en t'engageant avec Heero. Tu as prévenu Hilde ? » Questionne le blond en regardant ses ongles.

Sa question n'est pas si innocente que ça, même si Duo ne peut pas le voir, il a besoin de se donner contenance.

-« Oui en même temps que vous, je lui ai dit que je n'aurai sûrement pas besoin d'un coup de main pour la société parce que j'allais beaucoup mieux. » Admet jovialement le perruqué.

Ca le rend fou de joie de voir que cette piqûre a un tel effet sur lui Il finit par se trouver un peu stupide de l'avoir refusée quand on lui a proposé il y a plusieurs semaines.

-« Duo, je te parlais de toi et Heero ? » Lâche le blond surpris que son ami ne l'ait pas compris à demi-mot.

-« Non, je n'ai pas envie que Wufei soit au courant ! » S'insurge le natté, toute sa bonne humeur vient de disparaitre rien qu'en pensant à son ancien amant.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« Et s'il était jaloux ! Quatre, s'il revenait je ne sais pas qu'elle serait ma réaction. Quand je le vois, j'ai encore envie de lui, puis quand on reste ensemble un petit moment je suis très mal dans ma peau. » S'explique à toute vitesse Maxwell en surveillant la porte pour être sûr que Heero n'arrive pas.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne l'Arabe.

-« Quatre, je ne joue pas avec Heero. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui alors ! Pourquoi lui as-tu dit oui ? Je ne comprends pas ! » Admet Winner en secouant la tête.

Si son ami s'est joué du métis, ce dernier ne se relèvera pas facilement.

-« J'apprécie beaucoup Heero, je suis bien avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'être un joyau sous ses attentions. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ! Sincèrement en faire à Wufei je m'en fous ! Quatre, j'en suis là ! Je sais intellectuellement parlant que Ro' est celui qu'il me faut, mais mon cœur ne le sait pas encore. » Avoue un peu penaud le natté.

-« Je crois que tu as raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait. » Dit rassuré Quatre.

-« Toi, tu sais quelque chose. » Sourit Duo de reconnaître son ton de cachottier.

-« Trowa a de nouveau croisé Wufei, ce dernier lui a demandé si vous étiez ensemble. » Répond en chuchotant Winner, comme s'il a peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? » Demande inquiet Maxwell.

Il ne se sent pas encore prêt à affronter le Chinois sur le sujet tout nouveau de sa relation avec le métis.

-« On se charge de ce problème là avec Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassure l'Arabe avant d'enchaîner sur un ton plus professionnel. « Duo, je passe le 24 mai au matin avec Dorothy pour le travail cette fois. »

Maxwell se tourne sur le calendrier pour l'inscrire.

-« Quatre je sortirais de Chimio normalement, ne viens pas trop tôt. » Précise-t-il.

-« 10h, ça te va ? » Questionne Winner parce qu'il ne veut certainement pas épuiser son ami.

-« Très bien, de toute façon on reste en contact, s'il y a un changement. »

Depuis plusieurs soirées, Maxwell a repris ses maquettes. Yuy ayant dans ses bagages les derniers modèles qui manquaient à l'ex-02. Ils mettent un morceau de musique en bruit de fond. Les deux jeunes gens discutent tout en faisant leur travail respectif. Heero un PC, Duo une maquette du Tallgueese.

µµµ

Le mardi 1er mai AC 199

Quand le réveil de Duo sonne, Heero s'éveille et s'étonne de se retrouver avec Maxwell sur le torse. Ils se sont pourtant endormis comme les autres jours, l'ex-02 en chien de fusil, lui la main sur le ventre de son petit ami.

Le métis dépose un baiser sur le crâne dégarni de Maxwell.

-« Duo ! Réveille-toi, tu as ta chimio ! »

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Bâille l'ex-02.

-« 6h30 ! » Répond Yuy en se redressant un peu pour regarder.

-« J'aime pas mon traitement ! » Bougonne d'une voix pâteuse Duo.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande le brun en le regardant partir au radar, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Je dois me lever tôt ! Les autres jours, je vais à mon rythme. » S'explique Maxwell en mettant la main sur la clenche(1) de la porte.

-« A tout à l'heure ! »

Au moment où Duo ferme la porte, il voit que le métis a pris son coussin dans ses bras pour se rendormir, ça le fait sourire.

Après s'être préparé, Maxwell se rend au dispensaire, comme la prise de sang a été faite la veille, il est directement aiguillé vers le cabinet du docteur Lizin pour une auscultation rapide.

Le natté fait encore 60kg.

-« C'est bien que vous arriviez à maintenir votre poids de cette façon. »

-« Je ne me sens malade que deux jours après le traitement, le reste du temps, j'ai de l'appétit. » Explique le perruqué en repassant sa chemise.

-« Vous pouvez aller en salle de traitement. » Lui dit le médecin en refermant le dossier de son patient.

Comme à chaque fois, malgré le médicament, les nausées réapparaissent, le mal de tête aussi. Un coup de déprime assaille Duo. Ca l'énerve de se sentir si faible, alors qu'il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus fort. Il en a marre, surtout qu'il ne sait pas si c'est positif ou négatif. L'incertitude le déprime plus que tout.

Vers 13h, Maxwell obtient l'autorisation de sortir, il doit encore se rendre à la pharmacie du –2 avant d'attendre Patricia dans le hall qui doit venir le chercher pour 14h.

µµµ

En voyant son ami réapparaître en traînant la patte, Heero en pleurerait bien, le natté était tellement en forme hier. En le regardant, il a l'impression d'être reparti une semaine en arrière.

Il voudrait pouvoir l'aider mais il est justement occupé avec un client qui a besoin qu'on lui construise une pièce spéciale, il ne peut pas le laisser en plan.

L'ex-02 en tournant vers le hall en profite pour couper les sonneries et ainsi être au calme. Il dépose son sac dans le hall après avoir ôté la sacoche avec sa piqûre pour la mettre dans le frigo.

Yuy arrive enfin à se libérer après une demi-heure, il vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté du fauteuil de Duo. Il constate que Maxwell à de nouveau la main sur son front et que sa perruque est de travers sur sa tête.

-« Donne-moi ta prothèse je vais la mettre sur la table de la salle à manger, comme ça tu l'auras à portée de main, si tu sors d'ici. » Propose le brun d'une voix calme pour ne pas augmenter le mal de tête de son ami.

L'ex-02 contrôle un haut le cœur qui le submerge alors qu'il bouge pour lui tendre. Il soupire à faire plier un chêne.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce type ? » Finit par demander Maxwell quand Yuy revient près de lui.

-« Une pièce pour un juke-box afin de le remettre en état. » Explique le métis.

-« Tu as donné un prix, un délai ? » Questionne le jeune homme de suite plus professionnel parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ça avec son compagnon.

-« Non, je lui ai dit qu'on lui enverrait un devis, il est spécialiste dans les articles avant AC. » Explique Heero.

-« Il l'a pris comment ? » Demande Duo en mettant sa main sur son front pour que le froid le soulage un peu.

-« Bien, je lui ai expliqué que le spécialiste était absent pour deux jours. Je pouvais essayer de lui remettre un prix, mais sans l'exactitude que tu aurais, il a préféré attendre deux jours. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Je t'expliquerai une nouvelle fois ! » Soupire légèrement Maxwell, ça lui fait mal à la tête de penser.

-« Je crois pouvoir le faire. » Avoue le brun.

Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mais parce que c'est toujours Duo qui fait les devis, c'est son travail.

-« Je superviserais. » Propose comme solution le casquetté en fermant les yeux pour s'isoler.

-« Allez, j'y retourne. » Dit Heero en se levant avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Maxwell.

µµµ

La journée de travail achevée, Yuy trouve Duo endormi dans son fauteuil. Se souvenant des autres séances, il ouvre le buffet pour en sortir la couverture de secours qu'ils ont achetée. Doucement il couvre son ami avant de manger dans la cuisine. C'est là qu'il fait aussi la réparation d'un portable qu'on lui a amené dans l'après 16h.

Le brun va seulement vérifier toutes les demi-heures si son compagnon s'est réveillé. A l'heure habituelle de l'extinction des feux, l'ex-02 apparaît dans la cuisine, d'un pas traînant, son teint est à nouveau fort pâle.

-« Est-ce qu'il reste du coca de l'autre fois ? » Demande Duo en arrivant près de son ami.

-« Je l'ai mis dans le frigo à midi. » Répond Yuy en voulant se lever.

Maxwell l'arrête d'un geste avant de se rendre lui-même au réfrigérateur.

-« Ro' je ne me coucherai pas dans notre lit. Je me sentirai mieux dans mon fauteuil. » Avoue en soupirant le casquetté parce qu'il se sent barbouillé, même si son mal de tête s'estompe déjà un peu.

-« Tu veux que je vienne dormir dans l'autre ? » Demande le brun.

On ne sait jamais que ça lui fasse plaisir, néanmoins il peut ne pas avoir envie de lui dire de but en blanc le fond de sa pensée.

-« Non, si tu préfères réintégrer la chambre d'ami, tu peux. » Sourit l'ex-02 pour rassurer le jeune homme.

-« Je préfère ton lit, il y a ton odeur dedans. » Avoue le métis en se levant pour se préparer pour la nuit.

-« Bonne nuit Ro' » Dit Maxwell repartant avec sa boîte de coca d'un pas traînant.

µµµ

Le mercredi 2 mai AC 199

-« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande Heero en arrivant au salon.

-« C'est déprimant, ces hauts et ces bas. J'ai l'impression d'être resté trois jours sans dormir. » Avoue l'ex-02 en regardant son ami.

-« Paresse encore aujourd'hui. » Lui sourit Yuy en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Ro' tu me prépares un œuf à la coque. Je vais venir le manger dans la cuisine. » Sollicite Maxwell en commençant à redresser son fauteuil.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Duo arrive en peignoir après cinq minutes, la casquette sur la tête sans avoir mis sa prothèse.

-« Tu n'en as pas fait pour toi ? » S'étonne l'ex-02 en voyant qu'il n'y en a qu'un de prêt.

D'habitude Heero mange toujours la même chose que lui, comme s'il a peur que les odeurs s'il prend autre chose puisse l'incommoder.

-« Je mangerai la fin du tien, si tu n'arrives pas au bout. » Répond le brun en versant le café dans les deux tasses.

-« Tu manges moins qu'avant ! » Constate le casquetté après avoir ouvert son œuf.

-« J'ai moins besoin de compenser. » Lâche le métis en haussant les épaules.

-« Ro' » S'indigne Duo dépité

Heero passe sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-« Mange à ton aise, je vais ouvrir la porte pour Bertrand et Daniel. » Dit Yuy en voyant l'heure à l'horloge du micro-onde.

Dans les dix minutes, Vansbider arrive pour se mettre directement au travail. L'infirmier le suit de cinq minutes.

-« Je reviens mardi prochain à plus ou moins la même heure, n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher le produit au dispensaire ainsi que l'attestation. » Rappelle Daniel en rangeant son matériel dans sa valise.

-« Ce sera fait. »

Aujourd'hui, Maxwell ne se sent pas vraiment malade, non, ce serait plus une déprime, une envie d'une autre vie, de faire autre chose que travailler minimum soixante heures semaine.

Après avoir mangé, il range la cuisine, tout en faisant ça, il prend une décision. Il ouvre la porte de la maison pour se rendre au bureau. Heero n'y est pas, alors il se rend à la porte du hangar. De la balustrade qui surplombe l'espace de travail, Maxwell appelle son ami.

Bertrand et Yuy lèvent la tête de concert, Vansbider ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

-« Ro' je ne viendrais pas travailler, je n'en ai pas envie ? »

-« Moral ou physique ? » Interroge le brun, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front, il avait pourtant l'air d'aller très bien tout à l'heure.

-« Physique ça va, je vais faire le ménage à mon rythme. » Précise le casquetté.

-« Prends les poussières, je laverai le sol après. » Sourit Heero vraiment rassuré.

L'ex-02 parti, Bertrand aborde le métis.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il portait une prothèse, la teinte est semblable. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'était seulement coupé les cheveux. »

Vers 11h, Heero amène le courrier à Duo, celui-ci a fait tourner une machine et pend le linge sur le portique dans la buanderie.

Yuy est atterré par le visage fermé de Maxwell, comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient sur ses épaules.

-« C'est là que tu te caches ! » Lâche d'un ton faussement enjoué Yuy.

-« Je ne me cache pas. On n'a plus de linge en retard. Ca fait plaisir. » Admet le casquetté en se tournant vers le brun, alors que sa voix est traînante, comme s'il était épuisé, blasé.

-« Alors, souris Duo, si ça te fait plaisir. » Dit le métis en venant le prendre dans ses bras, le tirant sur son torse, les mains sur le ventre de l'ex-02.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Ro' mais ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de faire une pause je crois. » Avoue le jeune homme.

-« Il faudrait qu'on parte en vacances. » Propose Heero en donnant un petit baiser dans le cou de son ami.

-« Si le traitement est fini, pourquoi pas. » Répond Maxwell en se laissant aller dans les bras musclés du métis.

-« On peut aller à mon appartement, ça te ferait du bien l'air de la mer, tu finiras le traitement à Sank. » Essaye de convaincre Yuy, parce qu'il est persuadé que ça ferait du bien à son ami.

-« Je préfère être dans mes murs quand je ne suis pas bien. » Confesse l'ex-02.

-« On verra alors, je retourne au travail. »

Pour midi, Duo prépare une soupe, ils mangent à trois dans la cuisine. Maxwell avait fini par s'habiller et mettre sa prothèse plutôt que seulement sa casquette.

µµµ

Vers 13h30, L'ex-02 revient au-dessus de la rambarde dans le hangar.

-« Ro', je vais à la poste et me promener un peu. »

-« D'accord. » Répond Heero, heureux de voir que son ami se sent si bien après sa chimio.

-« Il ne va pas avec le chariot quand même ? » S'inquiète Bertrand.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le brun se précipite dans les escaliers métalliques, gravissant les huit marches deux à deux.

-« Duo ! N'oublie pas ton GSM. Tu ne vas pas porter les colis à la poste ? » Demande légèrement gêné le métis de devoir surveiller le jeune homme pour qu'il ne force pas.

-« Non, je te laisserai faire vendredi. C'est plus pour me promener, changer d'air. J'irai faire deux, trois courses. » Se justifie Maxwell en souriant.

-« Alors va, amuse-toi ! » Répond Heero en lui volant rapidement un baiser.

-« Je ne sais pas quand je rentre ne t'inquiète pas ! » Avise le natté en passant sa veste.

-« Un peu quand même. Mais vas-y, profite de la vie. » Réplique en souriant Yuy en voyant l'œil pétillant de son ami.

-« Pas trop parce que c'est dégueulasse de te faire trimer alors que je flâne. » S'excuse presque l'ex-02.

-« Quand tu iras mieux, si j'ai envie de profiter de la vie. Je te rappellerais tes flâneries. » Taquine le brun en suivant le natté jusqu'à la porte.

-« Mes, mes, c'est ma première. Avec la piqûre d'EPO, je me sens plus vite sur pied, mais pas motivé. » Explique penaud Duo.

Heero le regarde partir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où Duo ouvre la porte, il enfonce sa casquette sur la tête. Yuy se déplace pour le regarder partir, les deux mains dans les poches, la démarche féline. Le Shinigami est de sortie. Il n'y a pas à dire, il aime le voir comme cela.

µµµ

Il est presque 17h quand Duo réapparaît, il se rend à la porte du hangar et crie.

-« C'est moi ! » Avant de partir dans la partie habitation.

A la table de la cuisine, il déballe ses achats quand Heero arrive.

-« J'ai crié que c'était moi ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Bertrand avait fini une commande, il m'a donné la caisse. En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine. » S'extasie Yuy en voyant l'air rayonnant de son ami.

-« J'ai découvert des nouveaux magasins dans le quartier. » Commence à raconter le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » S'informe le brun de voir l'énergie qui émane de son compagnon.

-« Déjà ça ! » Annonce l'ex-02 en montrant une sacoche sur roulette pouvant contenir au moins trente à quarante kilos de courses. « Si c'est vraiment pratique, on en achètera un deuxième, comme ça je pourrais venir avec toi sans avoir l'impression de t'utiliser comme un mulet. » Explique-t-il les yeux pétillants de vie.

Le regard d'Heero se reporte sur la table.

-« C'est des bleus de travail pour Bertrand et toi, tu vas arrêter de mettre tes propres vêtements ou les miens pour travailler. Bertrand en a déjà eu l'année passée, mais ils commencent à s'user. » Développe-t-il.

-« On n'avait pas besoin d'autant de timbres ! » S'étonne Yuy en voyant trois rouleaux de cent timbres.

-« J'allais rechercher des papiers pour les colis de moins de cinq kilos. Bertrand m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait presque plus. Et j'ai vu dix timbres gratuits à l'achat d'un rouleau. Comme je calcule le prix du timbre dans la marchandise ! C'est tout bénéfice ! » Argumente Maxwell.

-« Et ça ? » Demande Heero en voyant un paquet non ouvert.

-« Je me suis acheté une ceinture, je perds mes pantalons. » Avoue un peu penaud le natté.

-« Tu reprendras du poids après. » Lâche Yuy en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai qu'il perd du poids que ça se voit. Cependant, il a vu bien pire en se rendant à l'hôpital, des enfants devenir des fils de fer, tellement la chimio leur était néfaste.

-« Justement, je ne vais pas changer ma garde robe, il n'y a pas eu de problème ? » S'informe le châtain, parce que se promener c'est bien mais il a quand même une société à faire tourner.

-« Non, rien que tu dois régler de suite. » L'ex-02 l'interroge du regard, tout en continuant à vider son caddie. « Le bonhomme avec sa pièce pour le juke-box a d'autres pièces à faire, il voudrait une réponse rapide, du moins savoir si c'est réalisable et le prix, il m'a laissé son adresse mail pour envoyer le devis dessus. » Complète le brun un peu à contre cœur, il aurait préféré que son ami puisse continuer à ne pas penser au travail.

-« Je ferais ça demain ! »

-« J'ai pris des photos des pièces à faire pour ta facilité en plus des mesures. » Ajoute le métis.

-« Bonne initiative. » Sourit Duo en mettant de quoi faire une fondue au fromage sur la table.

-« J'y retourne. » Lâche Heero, il ne va pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il y a énormément de travail en retard, comme chaque fois que le patron fait une chimio, à deux ils avancent beaucoup moins vite.

-« Je viens avec toi pour donner les bleus de travail à Bertrand, puis je finirai mon rangement avant de commencer à préparer le souper. » Explique Duo en emboîtant le pas au métis.

-« On a un caquelon à fondue ? » S'étonne Yuy quand son ami arrive à sa hauteur.

Parce qu'il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu lors des rangements. Cependant, il n'a pas fouillé partout. Il ne se sent toujours pas chez lui, mais bien chez Duo.

-« Maintenant oui ! » Répond honteux Maxwell.

-« Enfin Duo, tu travailles, tu as le droit de faire des achats ! » S'indigne le brun devant l'attitude du natté.

-« Je n'ai pas encore fini de rembourser Quatre que je fais des folies avec mon argent ! » Confesse le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Ca va t'empêcher de payer Quatre tout ça ? » S'étonne Yuy légèrement inquiet que les finances de son ami soit au plus bas.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame le châtain presque vexé qu'il puisse penser qu'il aurait fait des dépenses qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer.

-« Alors où est le problème, on pourra faire des fondues de viandes, de poissons. Ce n'est pas une dépense inconsidérée. » Hausse des épaules le brun rassuré sur l'état de la société, mais il salive déjà rien qu'en énumérant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le caquelon.

-« Ton ventre vient de parler. » Sourit l'ex-02 en voyant le regard gourmand de son ami.

Maxwell ouvre la porte du hangar pour se rendre dans l'atelier, il descend les escaliers en compagnie du métis, celui-ci reprend son travail alors que Duo se rend près de Bertrand pour lui donner les bleus de travail.

-« Merci Patron, ma femme ne devra plus faire tourner une machine à moitié vide pour que j'en aie toujours un de propre. »

-« De rien Bertrand, tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurai été en chercher de nouveaux plus tôt. » Reproche amicalement le natté.

-« Tu avais autre chose en tête Patron. » Admet Vansbider en déposant les trois pantalons et chemises qu'on vient de lui donner sur sa boîte à tartine qu'il n'a pas encore rangée dans son sac.

-« Je retourne dans l'habitation, bon retour, il sera bientôt l'heure pour toi. » Dit Maxwell en partant, arrivant près du métis, il ajoute. « Je retourne ranger mes courses. »

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) clenche = poignée


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

* * *

Le jeudi 3 mai AC 199

A 9heures presque et quart, Maxwell passe la porte du bureau, il soupire en voyant le tas de papier sur son pupitre. Ca le déprime, il se sentait si bien hier soir en revenant des courses. Il n'a pas envie de reprendre le travail, mais il ne peut pas tout laisser à Heero, ce ne serait vraiment pas juste. Surtout qu'il est en état de le faire. Il doit bien justifier son salaire, même s'il l'a dit l'autre fois en rigolant, il le pense.

Le voyant si mal dans sa peau, Yuy vient passer ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

-« Une fois que tu t'y seras mis, tu seras peut-être étonné que c'est moins dramatique que ça en a l'air. Et puis sinon je te donnerai un coup de main au soir si tu n'as pas fini. »

Duo se retourne dans l'espace que lui laisse Heero entre ses bras pour lui sourire et le remercier. Le brun commence à l'embrasser, ils n'ont pas profité beaucoup l'un de l'autre avec la chimio du natté. L'ex-02 se recule en le repoussant légèrement.

-« On pourrait nous surprendre. »

Maxwell a à peine lâché sa phrase qu'il se referme et s'éloigne complètement du métis.

-« Je ne suis pas vexé, c'est vrai que ça ne fait pas professionnel. » Dit le brun pour rassurer son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! » Répond froidement l'ex-02 en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-« Ha bon ! » S'étonne Yuy.

Cependant, il a beau réfléchir, il ne comprend pas. Surtout qu'il voit que Duo fuit de plus en plus son regard, qu'il s'occupe des papiers plus pour ne pas le regarder que parce qu'il travaille.

Le brun n'hésite plus, il attrape le menton de Duo à travers le bureau pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Alors où est le problème ? » Demande Heero en fronçant les sourcils, le regard un peu plus noir.

-« Tu n'es pas le problème, mais moi, c'est mon comportement que je réprouve. » Répond le perruqué en mettant sa main sur celle de Yuy pour qu'il le lâche.

-« Il n'a rien ton comportement ! » S'étonne encore plus le brun.

Il en lâche le menton du natté sous la pression.

-« Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en discuter, j'ai du travail. » Gronde le châtain, le regard de plus en plus en colère.

-« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ! » S'impatiente Yuy en rattrapant le menton de Duo pour qu'il le regarde.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre sur Bertrand, constatant la scène, il a un moment d'arrêt, il veut repartir quand son patron l'appelle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

-« Il n'y a plus de commandes à préparer, mais je vais démonter les pièces qui sont déjà dans le hangar » Répond simplement Vansbider en repartant.

Maxwell se retourne et fusille du regard Yuy qui est toujours debout devant son bureau, les deux mains dessus.

-« N'essaye même pas Duo ! Tu ne retourneras pas la situation à ton avantage. Ce n'est que Bertrand. » Gronde le brun.

-« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! » Peste le natté en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Explique-moi alors ! » Hausse le ton Heero se sentant de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements.

La sonnette se fait entendre.

-« Monsieur Ronaldo ! » Dit tout sourire l'ex-02.

Yuy se redresse, prend deux, trois fax avant de partir vers le hangar.

-« Des problèmes avec le personnel, monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Non, le petit ami ! » Avoue le châtain en tendant sa main à travers le bureau. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? » Continue-t-il en rassemblant tous les papiers qui traînent sur son bureau en un tas, il triera après sa discussion.

-« J'ai fini un chantier et j'ai de la ferraille en surplus, ainsi que des poutres tordues. » Explique Monsieur Ronaldo en s'asseyant à la deuxième chaise.

-« Combien de kilos ? »

-« Presque 450kg. »

-« Vous avez des photos où un endroit pour venir voir la marchandise ? »

Le client, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les tempes grisonnantes, un léger embonpoint tend un cd-rom que Duo met directement dans son PC. Une trentaine de photos commencent à défiler devant ses yeux.

-« Ca m'a l'air de la même qualité que la dernière fois ! » Admet Maxwell après avoir tout regardé.

-« A peu de chose près oui. » Certifie l'homme.

-« Bien, je vous en donne trois crédits le kilo comme la dernière fois. » Propose le natté après un moment de réflexion.

-« Marché conclu, je vous l'amène la semaine prochaine. Il me faudrait un lot de tire-fond de vingt-cinq centimètres et de deux centimètres de diamètre. » Continue Monsieur Ronaldo après avoir tendu la main à Duo pour conclure la marché.

-« Il vous en faudrait combien dans votre lot. » Sourit le natté, c'était presque la même discussion à chaque fois.

-« Mille ce serait bien. » Admet le client.

-« C'est juste pour savoir, vu que vos lots varient d'une fois à l'autre. » Rit Maxwell parce que c'est vrai que la dernière fois son lot était de cinq cents pièces.

-« Vous me ferez la facture pour les tire-fond, je vous ferai ma facture pour le rachat de la marchandise, on verra bien qui doit de l'argent à l'autre. » Dit Monsieur Ronaldo en se levant.

-« Ok, sonnez-moi avant de venir que j'aie le temps de rassembler vos tire-fond. » Expose le natté en se mettant debout également.

-« Bien à la prochaine. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

La sonnette retentit et dans les deux minutes Heero réapparaît une caisse de commande en main. Maxwell se doute que ce n'est pas un hasard, vu le regard de son petit ami.

Le bon de commande à peine sur le bureau, Yuy attaque.

-« Je veux comprendre ton attitude. »

-« Deux minutes. » Dit le natté en prenant le téléphone et des bons de commande vierges.

Le métis le regarde partir complètement intrigué par son comportement. Le châtain va vers le hangar, il descend les marches pour se rendre près de Bertrand.

-« Je dois avoir une discussion avec Heero. Sauf cas de force majeur, problème avec un client en magasin, je ne désire pas être interrompu. » Précise Duo d'une voix ferme.

-« Bien patron ! »

Maxwell remonte et repasse par le bureau où Yuy n'a pas bougé.

-« Suis-moi » Ordonne-t-il au métis en passant par le hall, il coupe les sonnettes du côté de la maison.

Arrivé à la cuisine, le natté désigne une chaise au brun en face du plan de travail sur lequel l'ex-02 s'appuie.

-« Duo, je ne mettrai pas en position d'infériorité. » Répond le brun en restant debout derrière la chaise qu'on lui a désignée.

Avec un petit soupir, Maxwell se rend au buffet et sort deux tasses. Il prend le thermos de café avant de tirer la chaise en face du métis. Ce dernier concède à s'asseoir, il attend que le perruqué lui tende une tasse pleine.

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas encore tout compris dans le fonctionnement de L2, donc de ma personne également. » Commence l'ex-02 en se servant une tasse de café.

-« Duo, tu as parfois deux attitudes, Hilde me l'avait dit, le patron est différent de l'ami, mais ça ne se résume pas si facilement je trouve. » Admet Heero.

-« Ro' d'un problème personnel on a glissé dans un problème bien plus grave à mon sens. Si le premier venait de moi, le deuxième c'est le tien. » Sermonne Maxwell froidement

Les deux yeux bleu acier viennent se poser dans l'améthyste. Le natté peut y lire l'incompréhension de son ami.

-« Ro', tu étais en train de laver notre linge sale en public. Je crois pourtant que j'avais été clair l'autre jour. » Reprend en soupirant Duo de devoir expliquer à nouveau tout ça.

-« Tu es chez toi ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Tu as pourtant dit que tu savais que ton attitude n'était pas très professionnelle donc tu admets qu'on tombait dans le domaine public ! » Justifie Maxwell.

-« T'embrasser aux yeux de tous… » Commence le métis sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il va dire ne tient pas debout.

Cependant, le rejet qu'il a ressenti l'a blessé. Il ne voulait que percer l'abcès de cette situation le plus rapidement possible avant qu'un fossé ne se mette entre eux. C'est ce qui a tué le couple de Duo et de Wufei, la non communication, il ne laisserait pas Duo retomber dans ce piège là.

-« Me faire engueuler aux yeux de tous, c'est mieux ! » Coupe Maxwell de la colère contenue dans la voix.

Il ne veut pas crier pour que le ton ne monte pas et que ça ne devienne pas à celui qui crie le plus fort.

-« Non, j'admets. » Répond penaud Yuy.

Il se sait en faute sur ce coup là. Il aurait pu faire plus discret l'urgence lui avait fait perdre un peu le sens des réalités. Il faut dire que la fatigue, la maladie de Duo lui mettent les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-« Je t'ai dit qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, que je ne suis plus capable de m'imposer qu'on me dépouillerait de tout. En plus de ma maladie, je me bats contre des principes ancrés en L2 depuis des générations. Ma réputation, ce que j'ai fait bien avant me donne un privilège dont je joue, Heero ! » L'ex-02 s'arrête, regarde le brun pour voir s'il est sur la même longueur d'onde, s'il comprend ce qu'il lui explique. Il rajoute d'une voix plus calme. « Jamais en public, tu n'auras le dessus sur moi ! »

-« Tu vas cacher notre relation ? » Questionne Heero.

Il a très dur de le formuler, il a peur de la réponse. Comment le vivrait-il si la réponse était oui ?

-« Non sûrement pas, je t'ai même appelé mon petit ami devant Monsieur Ronaldo. » Rassure Maxwell en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Pour avoir l'honneur sauf. » Râle Yuy, car lui n'est pas sûr des raisons de son ami.

-« Pas rien que ça, mais c'est vrai qu'une engueulade de son petit ami, c'est mieux que de son ouvrier. » Réconforte le natté.

Le visage du brun se transforme, Duo peut y voir le soulagement, il sait qu'il l'a rassuré quand le métis lui demande d'une voix calme.

-« Explique-moi alors les principes de L2 que je ne fasse plus d'erreurs, mais je ne serai jamais ton inférieur Duo ! » Lâche d'un ton sec Heero.

-« Je ne le veux pas non plus, nous sommes égaux. Les règles sur L2 ne sont certainement pas très différentes de ce que J doit t'avoir appris pour faire de toi l'ex terroriste que tu es. Ne fais confiance à personne, si tu exprimes tes sentiments devant les autres, ils en profiteront pour se moquer de toi et te blesser. Faire des confidences est un signe de faiblesse et le faible doit être écrasé, il doit servir de marche-pied pour que les autres se hissent d'un cran dans la société. Une parole lâchée vous revient comme une balle. Essayer d'exprimer ce qu'il y a au fond de toi est donc un sport dangereux, mieux vaut tout cacher et faire bonne figure. Les seuls qui me connaissent un peu plus, c'est ceux qui ont risqué leurs vies avec moi et pour moi. » Explique méthodiquement le natté sans vraiment regarder Heero qui est pourtant assis en face de lui.

-« Tu as raison, on m'a appris tout ça ! » Admet Yuy, même si les termes ne sont pas les mêmes, la base est celle-la.

-« La lutte pour la survie endurcit les gens Ro' » Rajoute le châtain en soupirant.

-« Ton sourire ? » Questionne le brun parce que sourire c'est aussi avouer qu'on est heureux et que ça apporte le bonheur, ça J lui a enseigné d'avoir un visage froid qui ne reflète aucune expression.

-« Ro' c'est un masque, le sourire en réponse à tout, pas souvent un sourire sincère, mais qui masque ce que je suis, qui cache mes souffrances. Je suis debout avec le sourire malgré mon passé, c'est que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je masque mes propres faiblesses derrière ce sourire. » Développe patiemment Maxwell.

-« Hn, ça c'est ce que j'ai déclenché. » Il y a une question sous-jacente dans cette conclusion.

Voyant que Duo se renferme alors qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu de problème pour parler de ceux de L2, Yuy demande.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

-« Tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance Ro'. Dis-toi bien que même Wufei n'en a jamais su autant sur moi. Nous n'avons jamais été un couple, je m'en rends compte de plus en plus. » Avoue le natté en lâchant un soupir à cette constatation.

-« Duo tu éludes encore même si je suis heureux de savoir ça. J'ai l'impression qu'un mur se dresse entre nous depuis ce matin, que tu mets la distance toi-même. » Argumente tendrement le brun.

-« Je t'ai ressorti ce que Wufei m'a dit mot pour mot la première fois que je l'ai embrassé pendant les heures de services, la première et la dernière fois. » Avoue penaud le natté sans oser regarder son petit ami.

-« Et ? » S'étonne Heero, parce que là il est encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

-« Je ne veux pas te considérer comme lui me considérait, j'étais en colère contre moi ! La colère n'a jamais été une bonne conseillère. Je ne voulais ni te vexer, ni te repousser. Je voulais juste m'empêcher de t'attaquer pour des fautes de ma part. Tu t'es toujours mieux contrôlé que moi ! » Explique en rougissant Maxwell en regardant ses mains.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Ro', coupe le natté. Tu auras toujours tes explications, mais jamais en public, jamais sur le moment. Si je dis plus tard, il y aura un plus tard. M'attaquer quand je me sens en infériorité ne fait qu'augmenter mon envie de reprendre le dessus, de prouver que je ne suis pas faible, que je vais m'en sortir. » Répond agressivement le châtain comme s'il en avait marre de ne pas être compris, mais surtout de devoir se justifier.

Heero sourit et lui prend les mains à travers la table.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être complexe, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi et tant mieux. »

-« Malgré le temps qui va passer, je garderai toujours un jardin secret. » Complète le châtain en murmurant de peur de vexer son petit ami.

-« Tout comme moi Duo ! » Rassure le brun en tapotant la main qu'il tient encore.

-« Bon on va reprendre notre travail. » Dit Maxwell en voyant l'heure qu'il est sur l'horloge du micro-onde.

Yuy se lève fait le tour de la table et vient embrasser le perruqué avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Ensemble, ils repartent vers la partie commerciale.

Heero descend jusqu'au hangar pendant que le châtain s'assied à son bureau. Il fait directement le mail pour le responsable des objets avant AC, lui expliquant qu'une pièce est plus onéreuse que plusieurs du même type et qu'il attend sa réponse pour mardi au plus tard.

Après il vérifie son stock de tire-fond de ce diamètre là. Il doit en refondre au moins cinq cents, ça va leur prendre une journée au moins.

Maxwell se lève du bureau et se rend au hangar, il gravit l'échelle de la cuve de la broyeuse, il n'y a même pas un tiers de plein.

-« Ro' viens avec moi ! » Dit l'ex-02 en passant à côté du métis.

Le brun dépose sa plaque de commande et emboîte le pas à son patron. Duo ouvre la porte extérieure du hangar et se rend dans un coin retiré de la décharge.

-« Tout ce que je vais mettre dans les brouettes, il faut le vider dans la cuve de la broyeuse. Je n'ai jamais le temps de trier ce coin, je vais le faire maintenant. Il me faudrait aussi une caisse plastique vide quand tu reviendras la première fois. » Explique le natté en commençant à fouiller dans un brol de ferraille en tout genre.

-« On va fondre ? » Questionne Heero en le regardant faire.

-« Oui mardi toute la journée. Encore une chance que je n'ai pas repris le téléphone à Bertrand, c'est lui qui fait la clientèle tant qu'on est occupé ici. »

-« Tu ne vas pas fouiller là dedans ? Si tu te blessais ! » Panique Yuy en voyant son ami commencer à soulever des morceaux de ferraille coupante pour s'avancer plus loin dans l'amas.

-« Je vais faire gaffe, mais je ne vais pas savoir transporter les brouettes Ro'. » Explique un rien honteux le châtain.

Ca l'ennuie également d'être tellement dépendant des autres pour faire des choses qu'il fait seul en temps normal.

Pendant une heure et demi, Heero fait des allées et venues avec des morceaux de poutrelle, des barres tordues, des bouts de plaque de métal. La caisse vide de plastique amenée tout à l'heure par le métis en même temps qu'une paire de gants, se remplit de tire-fond droit, des bouts de moteur, des roulements à bille ainsi que des roues dentelées.

-« Où as-tu eu tout ça ? » Demande finalement Yuy une fois que la première brouette n'est pas pleine quand il revient avec la deuxième.

-« C'est ce que j'ai acheté à monsieur Ronaldo en grande partie. C'est presque ironique, c'est avec sa matière première que je vais lui faire des pièces. Trois crédits le kilo, les tire-fond de ce diamètre là, c'est 1,25 crédits la pièce. » Explique Maxwell alors qu'il dépose des petites pièces dans la caisse de plastique.

-« Tu es gagnant ? » S'informe le brun en le regardant faire, ne sachant pas trop comment il pourrait l'aider.

-« Oui Ro', il y a presque dix pièces pour faire un kilo. » Sourit Duo en imaginant tout l'argent qui rentre rien qu'en faisant ça.

-« Dans deux brouettes, on sera à plus de deux tiers de la cuve. » Précise le brun en voyant que son ami sue à grosses gouttes.

-« Ce sera bon alors, il sera temps, je fatigue. » Avoue en soupirant le natté.

-« Attend, je te donne un coup de main, ce morceau est énorme ! Ta broyeuse va savoir le casser ? » Questionne le métis en attrapant l'extrémité d'une poutrelle en acier de presque deux mètres et qui fait bien trente centimètres de large.

-« J'espère, sinon il faudra le découper en morceaux au chalumeau pour la prochaine fois. Merci pour les gants, je me serais sûrement blessé en trifouillant. » Dit Duo en se redressant les mains sur les hanches, avant de s'essuyer le front déplaçant légèrement la perruque.

-« Il faudra que tu prennes une douche avant de te mettre au bureau, tu es dans un état. » Sourit Yuy en voyant que Maxwell s'est barbouillé de crasse avec ses gants sales.

De ses deux mains qu'il vient de passer sur son bleu de travail, Heero remet la prothèse en place avant de lui voler un baiser.

µµµ

Vingt minutes plus tard, Duo est sous la douche pour se donner une meilleure allure avant de rester au bureau et de récupérer son retard en papier : classement, facturation et stock.

La caisse de pièces est déposée dans un coin du bureau, elle attend d'être triée et rangée par un des deux ouvriers quand il n'y aura plus de commandes à préparer. Sinon Maxwell le fera lui-même dès qu'il sera en ordre.

Le reste de la semaine file, l'ex-02 est heureux de pouvoir à nouveau participer à tout, préparer des commandes légères. Avec l'aide du caddie, il part faire les courses avec le métis, ça lui avait manqué. Il en avait un peu marre de devoir rester enfermé dans l'enceinte de la maison et de ne sortir que pour se rendre au dispensaire. Les dernières courses qu'il avait fait avec le métis, il n'avait presque rien porté, il avait été un poids pour son ami. Il y a bien eu sa sortie de l'autre jour, mais à deux c'est plus amusant que seul.

µµµ

Le dimanche 6 mai AC 199

Heero et Duo somnolent, enfin surtout le métis qui profite de la chaleur de Maxwell. Il le tient tendrement enlacé et il écoute la respiration de son compagnon.

L'église vient de sonner 9h30 quand Duo passe la main d'Heero sous son pyjama, donnant par ce simple geste l'autorisation au brun de commencer ses caresses et ses baisers sur le corps maigre qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, l'ex-02 roule sur lui-même pour faire face au métis et l'embrasser avec passion.

Si la semaine dernière, c'est surtout le brun qui avait découvert le corps de Duo. Ici ce dernier part à la découverte de celui de Yuy.

Alors que Maxwell embrasse tendrement Heero, il passe sa main sous le boxer pour caresser la virilité gorgée du brun. La main de ce dernier descend pour s'insinuer dans le bas de pyjama de l'ex-02. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il constate que Duo n'a pas la rigidité souhaitée. Alors il retire la main qui commence des mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa hampe dressée, prête à craquer.

-« Ca ne me gêne pas Ro'. » Certifie Maxwell quand il sent la pression sur son poignet qui cherche à lui faire arrêter ses mouvements.

-« Moi bien, je veux un acte partagé Duo, si c'est pour avoir un plaisir solitaire, je peux le faire moi-même. » Répond tendrement Heero en caressant de son autre main la joue de son ami.

-« Si je te le fais, il n'est pas solitaire. » Insiste l'ex-02 alors qu'il sent que la poigne du métis commence à avoir gain de cause.

-« Si je ne sais pas te le rendre bien. » Sourit Yuy en dévorant le visage de Duo de petits baisers.

Les yeux de Maxwell brillent, le brun n'arrive pas à déterminer la raison.

En se serrant dans les bras du métis, Duo se dit qu'il a bien de la chance de se faire respecter ainsi avec le passé qu'il a eu. C'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'être un objet sexuel dans les bras d'un de ses amants. Et l'affection qu'il a pour le métis grandit encore, s'il le pensait, il pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aime parce que vraiment à ce moment précis, c'est plus de l'amour qu'une forte amitié qu'il ressent.

-« Bon, je vais me doucher et faire le repassage, dors encore un peu ça va te faire du bien. » Dit le métis en volant un dernier baiser à Maxwell.

µµµ

Milieu de l'après-midi, les deux amis sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour regarder un film à la TV. Heero sur le torse de Duo.

Le Gsm de Maxwell sonne, en voyant le numéro, il le redépose sur l'accoudoir en le laissant sonner.

-« C'est qui ? » Demande Yuy intrigué par le comportement de l'ex-02.

-« Wufei ! »

Le brun tend la main et décroche avant de le donner à son ami.

-« Je venais aux nouvelles, Hilde m'a dit que tu allais mieux d'après les mails qu'elle reçoit. » Commence directement Chang.

-« C'est le cas. » Répond d'une voix monocorde Maxwell.

-« Tu es seul là pour l'instant ? » Questionne le Chinois comme s'il l'espérait.

-« Non ! »

-« Tu peux lui demander de partir ? » S'informe presque en suppliant Wufei.

-« Non ! » Lâche sèchement l'ex-02 de plus en plus tendu.

Il n'aime pas la tournure que prend la discussion, il aurait mieux fait de raccrocher quand Heero lui a tendu son Gsm.

-« Duo ! » Insiste Chang.

-« Je n'ai rien à cacher ! » Gronde le natté vraiment mal à l'aise.

-« Donc vous êtes ensemble ! » Affirme d'un ton jovial le Chinois, il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

-« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux savoir si je suis libre ? » Agresse Duo.

Heero se redresse intrigué par les réponses qu'il entend. Il sonde son ami du regard celui-ci l'évite et fait mine de regarder la télévision.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as déjà questionné Trowa là dessus ! » Continue le perruqué sur le même ton.

Yuy fronce les sourcils, Maxwell ne lui a rien dit à propos de ça quand il lui a signalé que Quatre a téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles. A moins que ce ne soit sur un mail qu'il a reçu de Barton.

-« Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je prenne des renseignements, tu ne crois pas ? » Demande indigné le Chinois.

-« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne cherches qu'un endroit pour te vider si Hilde ne peut plus à cause de sa grossesse ! » Accuse platement Maxwell à la limite de l'écœurement.

-« Je suis tombé bien bas pour toi on dirait ! » Blâme Wufei en secouant la tête devant cette constatation.

Il se demande parfois comment ils ont pu vivre si longtemps ensemble .

Le brun tend la main vers le téléphone. Après un moment de réflexion l'ex-02 lui donne cette fois.

-« Chang ! » Crache littéralement Heero.

-« Yuy passe-moi Duo, c'est avec lui que j'avais une discussion ! Rends-lui le téléphone. » Ordonne en colère le Chinois.

-« Tu connais bien peu Duo pour croire qu'on peut lui prendre son téléphone contre sa volonté. » Persifle Yuy en se redressant un peu dans le fauteuil pour se sentir plus d'attaque.

Le silence lui répond alors il reprend d'une voix autoritaire comme à l'époque des missions qui ne permet aucun débordement.

-« J'ai trois points à t'exposer. De un, on est ensemble, de deux : médicalement parlant, je ne peux pas lui faire l'amour et lui non plus. »

-« Ro' » Murmure en rougissant Maxwell.

Le métis ne s'en formalise pas et continue de la même façon.

-« De trois : téléphone quand tu as des nouvelles urgentes sur l'état de santé de Hilde ou du filleul de Duo, tu as eu ta chance, je ne me suis pas mis entre vous. »

-« Je ne veux pas récupérer Duo, vous êtes paranoïaque tous les deux. Hilde souffre de la rupture de contact. Le satellite Preventer n'est qu'à une heure de L2. » Se révolte Wufei.

-« Explique-lui pourquoi, il y a rupture Chang. Explique-lui ! Si tu continues à faire souffrir Duo, je me charge de prévenir ta femme. » Menace froidement Heero avant de demander plus tendrement à son homme. « Tu veux lui parler ? »

-« Non, si tu n'avais pas décroché, je ne l'aurai pas fait, il y a les mails, les SMS, le reste je n'en veux plus. » Admet Maxwell d'une voix assez forte pour que le Chinois l'entende.

-« Adieu Chang ! » Lâche Yuy en coupant la communication.

Le brun dépose le Gsm sur la table basse avant de se recoucher sur le torse de son ami pour suivre la fin du film, une adaptation récente de « _La guerre du feu. »_

-« Tu crois vraiment que Wufei cherche à te récupérer ? » Questionne le métis quand le générique commence à défiler.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve ça malsain. Avant qu'il ne sache que j'avais contracté le cancer du foie, pas une fois, il n'a cherché le contact. Pourquoi maintenant ? » S'interroge Maxwell plus pour lui que pour Heero qui passe sa main sur celle du natté qui est posée sur le divan à côté de lui.

-« Pour avoir bonne conscience, ne pas être celui qui t'a tourné le dos. » Suggère Yuy en se redressant pour permettre à Duo de se lever.

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Duo. Lui seul pourrait te répondre, mais comme tu n'as pas confiance dans ses dires. Quoi qu'il te dise, tu ne seras jamais certain. » Certifie le brun en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Quatre et Trowa doivent faire leur enquête, afin de savoir ce qu'il cherche. » Avoue Maxwell en regardant un rien gêné Heero de ne pas lui avoir dit auparavant.

-« Pas sûr qu'il arrive encore à quelque chose. » Rit le métis en se levant pour aller préparer le souper.

Le week-end est vraiment trop court, aucun des deux n'ont le temps de se reposer convenablement. Néanmoins, c'est un peu ça leur vie depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'en plaignent pas autre mesure.

A Suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

Chapitre 36

* * *

Le lundi 7 mai AC 199

Après avoir déjeuné, Maxwell part pour le dispensaire chercher, avec son sac thermique, son ampoule d'EPO, ainsi que l'ordonnance de remboursement pour Daniel.

A 10h du matin, Heero commence à paniquer. Duo est parti à 8h15, même s'il est en parfaite santé, ça devient long pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au dispensaire.

Yuy s'est donné comme dernière limite avant de l'appeler sur son GSM qu'il soit passé 10h45.

10h30 vient de carillonner à l'église que la sonnette retentit, suivi rapidement d'un.

-« C'est moi ! » Provenant du bureau.

Le métis dépose ce qu'il est en train de faire pour aller le retrouver, s'il est dans le bureau, il l'entraînera vers la partie habitable. Un soupir de soulagement passe ses lèvres en constatant que Duo est bien dans la maison.

Maxwell est devant le frigo à ranger sa piqûre. Un deuxième sac à provisions sur roulettes gorgé de courses trône dans la pièce.

En voyant le regard en colère de Yuy, l'ex-02 lui sourit avec une certaine gêne.

-« J'aurai dû te prévenir que je faisais un détour par le marché. »

-« Oui tu aurais dû » Gronde le métis sans arriver à se calmer, même s'il est soulagé de voir que son ami va très bien.

-« Je pensais faire l'aller-retour mais dans la salle d'attente du docteur Lizin, il y avait une dame qui espérait que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps pour avoir le temps d'aller sur le marché. Je suis toujours au boulot, j'ai eu envie. » Explique Maxwell en sortant des légumes frais.

-« Je ne vais certainement pas te le reprocher. Tu n'avais pas ton portable avec toi ? » Questionne le métis en se calmant un petit peu en voyant l'air radieux de son ami.

-« Si ! » Rougit le natté

-« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait de me rassurer ? » Interroge Heero un peu sèchement.

-« Pas grand chose, j'aurai dû, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme excuse à te donner. » Admet le châtain en soulevant les épaules.

-« Je préférais : la prochaine fois j'y pense. Tu blanchis tes légumes maintenant ou ce soir ? » Demande Yuy en le voyant les mettre sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie de travailler. » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell en déposant deux kilos d'oignons sur la table.

-« Courage dans deux mois c'est les vacances. » Sourit Yuy en partant vers la partie commerciale.

Tout en préparant les légumes en sachet cuiseur. Duo prépare également une soupe aux oignons, il en proposerait aux deux autres pour la pause de midi. Tout en s'activant, il sourit en pensant à ce qui reste dans le caddie. Dans le magasin où il a acheté ce dernier, il a vu une maquette à faire en bois. Il s'est offert cette folie, une réplique du Titanic pour mettre sur le rebord de la cheminée du faux âtre.

µµµ

L'ex-02 va chercher ses coéquipiers à 12h15 pour leur proposer sa soupe, une assiette de fromage râpé trône au centre de la table.

-« Il faudra me donner la marque, elle est délicieuse patron. » Dit Bertrand à la troisième cuillère.

-« C'est maison. » Admet Maxwell un peu gêné par le compliment.

-« Il en reste ? » Questionne Heero d'une voix gourmande, les yeux pétillants, la soupe lui plait énormément aussi.

-« Oui encore une demi-casserole. » Sourit Duo.

-« La prochaine fois, fais-en plus qu'on congèle. » Reproche presque Yuy en reprenant une demi-louche.

-« On va bientôt devoir acheter un deuxième congélateur avec nos préparations mutuelles. » Rigole le natté en secouant la tête en voyant son ami savourer ses cuillères de soupe.

-« En tout cas merci pour la soupe patron. » Remercie Vansbider en se mettant debout pour reprendre le travail.

-« Tu viens travailler ? » Questionne le brun en se levant pour suivre l'ouvrier.

-« Oui, de toute façon demain, on fait des pièces en fonderie, j'ai du travail à préparer auparavant. » Explique le châtain en commençant à débarrasser la table.

Un sourire radieux apparaît chez les deux ouvriers.

-« Enfin faire des tire-fond ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus marrant. » Avoue Duo en soupirant.

-« Il faut en faire combien ? » Questionne Yuy en venant vers son ami avec les trois bols de soupe vide.

-« Cinq cent au minimum ! » Répond Maxwell en mettant le reste de la soupe dans un Tupperware.

-« On n'aura jamais le temps ! » Panique le brun.

-« Je sais en faire trente en une fois, ça ne met qu'une demi-heure à refroidir. » Précise Duo en refermant le lave-vaisselle.

-« On va en avoir pour dix heures au moins. » Réalise le métis.

-« Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, s'il faut on recommencera mercredi. » Dit Maxwell en emboîtant le pas à son ami pour se rendre au bureau.

Arrivé là, Duo regarde ce qui a été fait le matin, il a une réponse positive pour les pièces détachées. Il va devoir faire les moules avant demain. Lui qui voulait téléphoner à Quatre auparavant, ce sera pour plus tard.

-« Heero tu veux faire les moules avec moi ? » Demande l'ex-02 debout au-dessus de la rambarde.

-« J'arrive. » Répond Yuy en déposant sa plaque de commande.

-« Encore une chance que ce sont des pièces simples et petites, je peux les mettre toutes les deux sur le même moule, il a gagné cinquante crédits. » Sourit Duo en voyant arriver le métis.

-« Comment calcules-tu le prix de revient ? » Questionne Heero en regardant le natté sortir un bloc fin de résine.

-« Je demande cinquante crédits pour un nouveau moule à faire, puis suivant le poids de la pièce à couler, la complexité aussi, c'est plus ou moins un crédit les cent grammes. Je fais pareil pour établir le prix de mes pièces au départ quand je démonte. Je garde cette marge. » Explique le châtain en fixant le bloc de résine à la machine pour que le laser coupe directement en deux dans le sens de la hauteur.

-« Autant que je le sache si un jour, je dois sortir une pièce d'un moteur et qu'on ne sait pas le prix. »

-« Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette fois ? » Demande l'ex-02 en allumant l'ordinateur de la traceuse de moule.

-« J'encode ! »

-« Bien. »

Duo sort les mesures d'une petite farde et prend le premier papier pour commencer à les dicter à Heero en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

Voyant l'image de la pièce qui se fait sur l'écran, Maxwell réalise que ce n'est autre qu'un bras pivotant sur un axe pour aller chercher les disques et les mettre sur la platine.

-« Tu es sûr de tes mesures parce que s'il manque deux millimètres le disque n'ira pas à la bonne place ? » Questionne légèrement inquiet le natté.

-« Et certain ! » Affirme Yuy.

-« Attaquons la deuxième ! Ouvre une nouvelle page. Un loquet de fermeture. » Lit le châtain avant qu'il ne soupire. « Dommage que ceux que j'ai dans le casier des navettes ne marchent pas, je me serai fait un fric dingue. » Constate-t-il en voyant la photo de la pièce que son ami avait prise.

-« Tu n'as pas regardé pour faire le devis ? » S'étonne le brun en réalisant que son ami découvre ce qu'ils doivent livrer.

-« Non, je n'avais pas envie, tu m'as dit deux petites pièces de moins de vingt centimètres. Je savais les mettre sur un moule. Je ne perds pas mon cul de toute façon et puis si j'avais dû mettre de ma poche, je n'avais qu'à faire mon travail. » Sourit Duo.

-« Ca t'est toujours aussi pénible de finir une année de travail ? » S'informe Heero.

-« Non, ici c'est grave. A part me promener, flemmarder, faire tout à fait autre chose que ce qui doit être fait, je n'ai envie de rien. J'ai horreur de cuisiner et je préfèrerais encore être dans la cuisine qu'ici. » Explique l'ex-02 un peu honteux.

-« Quand tu ne seras plus malade, ça reviendra. » Sourit Yuy en lui passant une main sur la joue de son ami.

-« J'espère parce que travailler comme ça, ce n'est pas amusant. » Soupire Maxwell.

Le natté commence à dicter les mesures une à une.

-« Voilà, maintenant, tu te débrouilles pour mettre les deux pièces dans ce carré là. Quand c'est fait, il faut encore dessiner l'entrée et un lien entre les deux pièces. Ou deux entrées, c'est encore mieux, on pourrait l'utiliser sans devoir faire les deux pièces. » Dit rapidement le châtain en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour se lever et aller répondre au téléphone.

-« Allô ! »

-« Régis de média corporation, je peux parler à Monsieur Yuy s'il vous plait ? »

-« Oui, je vous le passe. » Dit Duo tout en se déplaçant vers l'autre pièce où Heero travaille toujours, il lui tend le cornet en articulant « Régis. »

-« Oui, je t'écoute Régis… Attends, il faut que je vois si je peux me libérer ici ! Duo, Michael vient de téléphoner, il ne saura pas faire l'après-midi il est malade. »

-« Et ? » S'étonne le natté que son ami lui dise ça, qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec lui ?

-« A moins que je n'aie quatre PC ce soir, techniquement il sera incapable de tout faire, la moitié de son après-midi est prévu en écolage. » Explique hâtivement le brun.

-« Tu seras là demain ? Parce que je ne peux pas repousser la fonderie moi ! » S'inquiète Duo.

-« Régis, Michael en a pour combien de temps ? … La semaine. Il fait quel horaire ? … Non pas de problème c'est mon rôle. » Affirme le métis en raccrochant juste après. « Je suis désolé Duo, il fait l'après-midi tous les jours. Je ferai la fonderie demain matin avec Bertrand, tu feras l'après-midi avec lui. » Précise Heero en se levant pour partir remplacer Michael.

-« Je ne te paie pas un mi-temps ! » Gronde Maxwell fâché de ce contre temps qu'il n'avait pas prévu et surtout qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagé.

-« Duo ne soit pas pingre ! Je fais plus qu'un temps plein et ça toute l'année. Je suis payé comme un ouvrier, le même salaire que Bertrand en ayant beaucoup plus de responsabilités. Média corporation ferme à 17h30, je serai là pour la fermeture et l'ouverture également avant de partir. Je dois me sauver, les données sont en mémoire dans l'ordinateur sous le nom du client, il te reste à lancer le laser. » Rajoute Yuy en se dirigeant vers la maison pour aller se changer.

Devant la tête déconfite de Maxwell, Yuy revient et passe ses bras autour du cou de l'ex-02, profitant qu'ils sont dans la pièce du laser et à l'abri des regards extérieurs.

-« Je me ferai pardonner ce soir. » Promet le brun.

-« Si je suis encore bon à quelque chose, je me repose complètement sur toi pour l'instant. » Avoue en soupirant le natté.

-« Tu veux que je rentre vite ou avec le souper acheté quelque part ? » Interroge le métis parce que si son ami se fatigue plus, il n'aura sûrement pas l'envie de cuisiner comme les autres jours ou du moins de commencer la préparation du repas.

-« Ramène deux pizzas du magasin à côté de Média Corporation. » Acquiesce le châtain ravi par la proposition.

-« A ce soir. » Dit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement, puis il se détache du natté et s'en va.

-« Ca va me faire bizarre de me retrouver sans toi ici. » Soupire pour lui-même Duo.

Il est surpris en voyant que son ami revient une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce dernier à un sourire énorme sur les lèvres, il doit l'avoir entendu, même si ce n'était pas voulu.

Maxwell le regarde partir avant d'aller donner un coup de main à Bertrand, s'il doit faire un peu de bureau au soir, il faudra bien. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'en fait plus, assumant tout pendant la journée ou repoussant à plus tard. Mais Vansbider ne pourra pas tout préparer seul. Encore une chance que les piqûres d'EPO lui donne un second souffle.

Vers 16h, ils sont arrivés au bout des bons de commande, l'entrepôt étant fort encombré, l'ex-02 dit à son ouvrier de ranger pendant qu'il fera les factures et un peu de bureau.

A peine assis, il se rappelle qu'il voulait sonner à Quatre et qu'il y a toujours le laser qui attend. Alors il se rend dans la pièce avec le téléphone, il lance le programme. Et tout en surveillant la progression du travail, il fait le numéro de Winner.

-« Salut toi ! »

-« Duo ? » S'informe le blond.

-« Lui-même ! » Sourit l'ex-02.

-« Tu viens aux nouvelles pour notre enquête ? » Questionne l'ex-04 un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ce problème là.

-« Votre enquête ? Oh ! Non, même pas. Heero a réglé le problème, je ne crois pas qu'il cherchera encore à savoir. Il a prétendu que c'était pour le bonheur de Hilde, mais je ne vois pas en quoi me savoir avec Heero serait nécessaire à l'équilibre de Hildie. » Explique posément le natté.

-« Je ne vois pas non plus ! » Admet Quatre en se grattant un peu le menton.

-« Je t'appelais pour ta réserve de recrutement ! » Avoue Duo en mettant le deuxième morceau du bloc de résine en place pour avoir un moule complet.

-« Tu as besoin de personnel dans quel secteur ? » Demande Winner directement sur un ton plus professionnel.

-« Pour tenir à l'œil mon commerce pendant les trois semaines des grandes vacances. Heero a envie de retourner chez lui. Au départ je n'en avais pas envie surtout si mon traitement n'est pas fini, mais il le mérite. » Admet Maxwell en coupant l'ordinateur du laser, ce dernier ayant fini la deuxième partie du moule.

-« Alors, je t'enverrai un de mes gardes du corps. Il te faut quelqu'un de confiance. » Certifie l'ex-04 en rangeant déjà la farde qu'il vient de sortir.

-« Mais non, envoie-moi plusieurs curriculum vitae de personnes voulant travailler dans le recyclage ou la mécanique. Je ferai le tri, on ne sait jamais. Bertrand a presque commencé comme ça. De toute façon, ce sera un contrat temporaire par une agence intérimaire, que je ne prenne pas trop de risques. Au moins j'aurai testé si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus par la suite. » Précise l'ex-02 parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

-« Je t'envoie ça par fax d'ici la fin de la journée ! Comme ça Heero mérite des vacances à Sank ? » Sourit Winner, la voix directement plus amicale.

-« Oui, il les mérite. Il a pris l'initiative de prévenir Wufei pour nous, mais ça ne me gêne plus. Il peut même débarquer, je ne me laisserai plus embobiner. J'apprécie de plus en plus Heero. Quatre je suis persuadé que je n'aurai jamais d'amour passion pour lui, mais ce que je ressens c'est encore mieux. » Avoue le natté sachant pertinemment que son ami a besoin d'être rassuré également, de savoir que le châtain ne se joue pas des sentiments de Heero comme il l'avait accusé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, vous avez droit au bonheur. » Affirme Quatre en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Oui il estime que ses amis ont le droit d'être heureux, ils ont donné assez d'eux pendant la guerre, surtout Heero. Duo a souffert plus que sa part dans son enfance. Tout ça présageait un ciel bleu pour ses amis.

-« Toi et Dorothy quand est-ce que vous faites le grand saut ? » S'informe le châtain en repartant vers le bureau.

-« Il est fait, depuis hier, Dorothy a mis son domicile sur L4. Je lui ai offert une navette privée pour ses déplacements. » Dit Winner comme s'il venait d'offrir une paire de savates à sa bien-aimée.

-« Ca aussi, ça fait plaisir. Vous n'avez pas trop ébruité l'histoire ? » Questionne Duo se rendant bien compte que les deux jeunes gens sont trop en mire des paparazzis pour pouvoir longtemps masquer cet état de fait.

-« Non, mais ça ne restera pas secret. » Répond de façon désinvolte l'ex-04.

-« Je te laisse j'ai du travail, Heero fait les après-midi à Média Corporation toute la semaine. » Précise Maxwell pour bien faire comprendre à son ami qu'il y a une vraie urgence à couper la conversation.

-« Travaille bien ! »

-« Toi aussi. »

Le natté a à peine raccroché que Bertrand arrive.

-« Voilà patron, tout est en ordre. »

-« Merci à demain, sois en forme, tu seras à la fonderie toute la journée. » Rappelle le châtain en souriant à son ouvrier.

-« Heero ne sera pas là ? » S'étonne Vansbider car la dernière fois c'était le métis qui avait travaillé entièrement en fonderie.

-« Seulement le matin. » Admet Duo.

La porte se ferme rapidement sur Vansbider, Maxwell rassemble tous les papiers qui sont sur son bureau pour en faire un tas impeccable. Puis il le retourne et regarde le premier afin de voir s'il doit le classer, le facturer, faire un devis ou bien le mettre dans le panier avec les commandes à préparer prochainement.

Il n'est pas trop interrompu par le téléphone, ni la clientèle. Du coup il avance vite dans son rangement.

Quand la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois depuis le départ de Bertrand, Maxwell attrape un sourire radieux.

-« Ca fait plaisir de se faire accueillir comme ça. Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent. » Plaisante Yuy en refermant la porte d'entrée.

-« Tu crois que Wufei avait raison, ce n'est pas bon pour un couple d'être continuellement ensemble ? » Demande l'ex-02 un peu de panique dans les yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais sinon quand tu iras mieux, je peux toujours prester mon mi-temps à Média Corporation. Tu engages quelqu'un à mi-temps pour me remplacer, au moins tu pourras tester une réserve de recrutement. » Propose le brun en avançant jusqu'au bureau de son compagnon.

-« Tu préfères travailler à Média Corporation ? » Panique encore plus Duo.

Heero fait le tour du bureau pour venir l'embrasser et le rassurer.

-« Sincèrement, l'un ou l'autre c'est pareil. Mais l'avantage d'ici, c'est ta petite bouille. »

Maxwell rougit, son regard se porte sur le portable que vient de déposer Yuy sur son bureau.

-« Tu ne devais pas ramener des pizzas ? » Interroge l'ex-02 pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

-« Si mais je me suis fait taxer au coin de la rue. » Admet en haussant les épaules le métis.

-« Hein ! » S'étonne Duo ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la bande de chercher des noises.

-« Je crois qu'ils se sont vengés du sac de yaourts de l'autre fois. A moins que de se promener avec trois pizzas et un portable ne soit de la provocation pour eux. » Réfléchit à haute voix Heero en revenant vers son ami.

Un sourire apparaît chez le natté, au moins le métis le prend bien.

-« J'avais le choix entre le PC et les pizzas. » Continue Yuy d'un ton désinvolte.

-« Ils étaient combien ? » Demande Maxwell pour se faire une idée plus précise de la situation.

-« Dix ! »

-« Ils ne te prennent pas pour de la merde. La tactique de base, c'est quatre. » Sourit le châtain avant de reprendre en se levant. « Bon, je vais les chercher. »

-« Non, j'y retourne, je ne veux pas vivre sous ta protection. J'ai hésité à y retourner directement, mais le problème se serait reposé au retour. » Admet le brun en se rendant déjà près de la porte pour retourner à la pizzeria.

-« Fais attention sur le chemin du retour. » Sourit Duo en le suivant pour fermer le petit volet, il est presque 18h.

-« A eux ou à moi ? » Demande Heero en se retournant.

-« Ne te laisse pas faire, mais ne leur fait pas du mal, tu envenimerais les choses. » Précise Maxwell.

La porte se referme sur le brun, Duo ferme le petit volet et retourne à son bureau. Autant avancer dans son travail, demain, il ne saura pas le faire longtemps.

Vers 18h55, Yuy repasse la porte avec ses trois pizzas à la main, Duo lui sourit alors que le brun met les sécurités.

-« Ca a été ? » Questionne Maxwell un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« A l'aller, je les entendais rigoler. Au retour, ils ont essayé ! » Admet le métis sans arriver à masquer un petit sourire.

Il fait exprès de s'arrêter là pour aiguiser la curiosité de Duo.

-« Et ? » S'impatiente le natté.

-« Quand les trois premiers se sont retrouvés sur le sol sans que je ne lâche les pizzas, les autres n'ont pas insisté. Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'ils n'ont eu les premières que parce que je le voulais bien, que je trouvais ça de bonne guerre pour l'humiliation de la dernière fois. » Explique posément l'ex-01.

-« Tant mieux alors. » Soupire de soulagement le châtain.

-« Tu viens ? » Questionne Yuy en partant vers l'habitation.

-« J'arrive, je coupe tout et je suis là. » Précise le natté en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Yuy s'en va déjà vers la cuisine, il laisse la porte ouverte entre le commerce et la maison que Duo puisse venir encore plus vite. Il ouvre l'armoire pour en sortir deux assiettes et deux verres afin de dresser rapidement la table du repas.

Le métis entend les roulettes de la chaise sur le carrelage, preuve que son compagnon sera bientôt là. Il est intrigué par un coup de sonnette, alors il tend l'oreille. Maxwell enlève les sécurités et ouvre la porte.

-« Ton copain a blessé celui-ci. J'exige réparation ! » Dit une voix que Yuy n'arrive pas à identifier.

Le natté dévisage les trois jeunes gens, un garçon d'une douzaine d'années soutenu par la jeune fille de la galerie et le chef de bande, toujours son bandana sur le front. C'est lui qui a parlé.

L'ex-02 s'abaisse et remonte la jambe de pantalon de l'adolescent ne pose pas par terre pour découvrir la blessure.

-« Entrez, je vais le soigner en réparation. » Dit Duo en se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

Trop intrigué, le brun vient voir ce qui se passe, il dévisage les jeunes gens.

-« Heero, montre leur le salon. » Ordonne Maxwell.

C'est ce que fait le métis pendant que le natté referme la porte et remet les sécurités. L'ex-02 arrive dans le salon, alors que le plus jeune est assis sur le divan, les deux autres restent debout derrière le canapé.

-« Duo, je dois te parler en privé ! » Commence Yuy en venant vers son ami.

-« Après ! » Lâche sèchement le châtain.

-« C'est important. » Insiste pourtant le brun.

-« Va me chercher la trousse de secours du hangar. Mets les pizzas au four et ramène aussi cinq oranges. » Exige l'ex-02 en fusillant son ami du regard.

-« Duo ! » Prie le métis.

-« Ro', j'ai compris, on en discutera après. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu apprennes les leçons ? » Vocifère Maxwell en montrant la porte de la cuisine qui mène au hangar.

Heero se retourne furibond et s'exécute, rageant intérieurement sur le comportement de son ami. Du coin de l'œil, il voit le jeune au bandana ricaner et Duo s'agenouiller devant le blessé pour remonter la jambe du pantalon.

La première chose que le métis fait, c'est mettre les pizzas dans le four sur 100°. Puis il se rend au hangar et ramène la trousse de premiers secours. Sur le chemin du retour, il prend les oranges dans le plateau de fruits sur le meuble de la cuisine et les met dans un sachet plastique.

Revenu dans le salon, il dépose la trousse à côté de Maxwell, ce dernier l'ouvre.

-« Tu me prends un sachet. » Le ton de l'ex-02 est plus chaleureux.

Yuy repart sans rechigner vers la cuisine pour aller le chercher et l'ouvre sur le sol que son ami puisse y déposer les déchets qu'il va faire. Il recule de trois pas et suit les gestes de son ami, tout en gardant un œil sur celui qui doit être le chef de la bande d'après sa façon de se comporter.

Après avoir mis des gants de plastique, Duo commence à désinfecter la blessure, pressant là où il faut pour faire sortir le plus possible de pu. Après Maxwell étale une glaise verte pour nettoyer la plaie en profondeur avant de donner ses instructions à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse finir les soins. Il lui explique comment ôter la glaise à grandes eaux et comment refaire le pansement qu'il fait devant elle.

Quand il a fini, le natté referme le sac avec les déchets. Il prend le reste du désinfectant, les bandes qu'il glisse dans le sac avec les oranges avant de le tendre à la jeune femme.

-« Qu'il prenne une orange par jour pour aider à la guérison. » Dit-il en le donnant.

Puis l'ex-02 aide l'adolescent à se relever, avant de le confier aux deux autres. Il les précède jusque sur le pas de la porte.

Duo les regarde partir, l'enfant soutenu par ses comparses. Il referme la porte et remet une nouvelle fois les sécurités avant d'enclencher l'alarme. Après avoir fait tout ça, il revient dans la cuisine où Yuy l'attend furieux les deux bras croisés sur son torse.

A Suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01** : Arlia Eien

**_/Attention demi-lemon / _**

* * *

Chapitre 37

* * *

_Duo les regarde partir, l'enfant soutenu par ses comparses. Il referme la porte et remet une nouvelle fois les sécurités avant d'enclencher l'alarme. Après avoir fait tout ça, il revient dans la cuisine où Yuy l'attend furieux les deux bras croisés sur son torse._

Il n'a pas le temps de parler qu'Heero attaque.

-« Le blessé n'était même pas dans ceux que j'ai combattus ! » S'indigne le brun. « Et toi, tu t'écrases, tu acceptes de réparer alors qu'il n'y a rien à réparer. Tu m'insultes presque en public. » Harangue de plus en plus énervé le métis.

Maxwell sourit.

-« Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien à la mentalité de L2. Cette blessure a plus d'une semaine, arrangé comme il était ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui peux avoir fait ça il y a vingt minutes. »

-« Alors pourquoi ? » Questionne Heero de plus en plus perdu.

-« Je suis le plus roublard de tous, Ro', tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'on m'arnaque. Mais c'est gentil de me protéger. » Répond le natté en voulant passer sa main sur la joue de son ami, mais celui-ci évite le geste.

-« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! » Gronde Yuy le regard mauvais, fâché par tout ce qu'il vient de vivre.

-« Je suis en train de me demander s'ils ne t'ont pas attaqué dans le but que tu déclenches la bagarre. Ils ont dû râler que tu te laisses dépouiller comme ça ! »

-« Duo, viens en au fait ! » S'impatiente le brun.

-« Il était proche de la gangrène. Les soins sont interdits pour eux. Il leur fallait de l'aide. » Commence à expliquer le châtain en se grattant un peu le crâne, sa prothèse commence à le gêner.

-« Pourquoi ne pas la demander ? Tu leur aurais refusé ? » S'informe le métis, parce que ça ne ressemble pas à son ami de ne pas tendre la main quand il peut le faire.

-« S'humilier à demander de l'aide Ro' ! » S'offusque l'ex-02 en souriant.

-« Ils sont fous ! Et si je n'étais pas ressorti pour aller les chercher ces foutues pizzas ? » Questionne Heero parce qu'il commence à se tracasser pour ces jeunes gens.

Mais surtout, il commence à réaliser que c'est comme ça que Duo a vécu quand il était enfant.

-« Il serait mort de la gangrène, c'est la loi de la rue. » Répond froidement Maxwell comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

-« Tu as survécu à ça ! » S'exclame l'ex-01.

-« Les méthodes qu'ils ont j'en ai inventé une partie. Tu te promènes en plus grand nombre par mesure de sécurité. Sans bonne raison, ils n'attaquent pas. Heero, ils savaient que tu n'étais pas responsable, mais en le signalant, ça aurait été comme demander de l'aide. Ils n'ont pas demandé à ce que tu dises 'pardon'. Se mettre à dix contre toi, c'est qu'ils t'ont jugé dans la catégorie dangereuse. » Explique Maxwell pour que son ami saisisse toutes les nuances qu'il peut avoir dans le geste de ces jeunes.

-« Ils auraient pu attaquer n'importe qui pour avoir de l'aide ? » Questionne Heero en fronçant des sourcils.

Il a difficile d'avaler sa salive. Il prend peur pour les voisins et la population du quartier parce que ceux qui l'avaient attaqué savaient se battre.

-« Réparation Ro'. Essaye de penser comme eux, tu auras plus facile à comprendre. » Soupire le natté.

Ca commence à l'énerver de réaliser qu'Heero ne comprend pas la mentalité de L2, surtout qu'elle n'est pas si éloignée de ce qu'il a dû apprendre pour devenir un terroriste.

-« Tu te rends compte que si j'avais ouvert la porte… » Commence le brun les yeux horrifiés par ce qu'il se serait passé pour cet enfant.

-« J'aurai dû aller dans ton sens, je n'aurai rien pu faire pour eux. » Coupe le châtain voyant où veut en venir son petit ami. Puis il enchaîne pour justifier son attitude de tout à l'heure. « Je suis désolé de la méthode utilisée, mais le seul moyen pour les aider, c'était que tu ne dises pas de vive voix ce que j'avais deviné. Mais d'un autre côté ça me sert, je reste le premier pour eux. Ils se mettent à dix contre toi et toi tu t'écrases devant moi. » Sourit-il.

-« Tu serais allé dans mon sens ? » Demande hébété le métis, c'est presque la seule chose qu'il a retenu.

-« C'est avec toi que je vis, pas avec eux. Tu n'es pas du milieu, tu te promènes seul. Soit tu es fou, soit dangereux. Estime-toi heureux d'être classé dangereux, en plus tu provoques inconsciemment. » Explique Duo s'asseyant à la table, il sent la fatigué arrivé à cause de toutes ces tensions.

-« Je provoque ? » S'étonne Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Il vient s'installer à table en face de son ami.

-« Quand tu cherches à vérifier où ils se planquent, c'est que tu les as repérés niquedouille. Donc plus fort qu'eux. » Sourit Maxwell devant la figure de son petit ami.

-« Je suis classé dangereux et ils m'attaquent ? Ils sont fous ? » Lâche Yuy en secouant la tête.

-« Non, tu vis avec moi, ils cherchaient un moyen de soigner l'un des leurs et peut-être très roublard aussi. Et je dois sûrement être plus observé que je ne le croyais. » Admet le natté en plissant les yeux en réalisant de plus en plus de choses.

-« Duo, tu crois qu'ils savent ? » Panique le brun.

-« Je dirais oui ! » Murmure le châtain, c'est vraiment une fameuse tuile qui lui tombe dessus.

-« Il faut renforcer la sécurité alors ! » Lâche le métis en se mettant debout, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, comme s'il pourrait tout protéger en si peu de temps.

-« On verra, je ne tiens pas à les provoquer. Fais-moi penser à acheter des citrons. » Dit Duo en souriant à son copain pour le rassurer.

-« Pour mettre avec le pain entier d'après-demain ? » Interroge Heero en se rasseyant à sa place.

-« Hm et réparation. »

-« Duo, ceux qui mettent comme toi ? » Questionne Yuy en mettant son menton dans sa main, vraiment intéressé par la vie de L2.

-« Ils ne seront jamais cambriolés. » Admet Maxwell en se levant pour sortir les pizzas du four, il est temps de manger et de profiter de la soirée.

µµµ

Le mardi 8 mai AC 199

Duo ne sait pas ce qui l'a tiré du sommeil, puis il réalise que c'est la broyeuse qui fonctionne. Il regarde l'heure du réveil : 8h.

Maxwell repousse les couvertures et se dirige vers la fonderie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Hurle-t-il pour couvrir le boucan.

-« Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question stupide ? » Demande Heero avec un grand sourire après avoir coupé le broyeuse.

Parce que ce n'est pas courant de voir l'ex-02 en pyjama, pantoufles, la tête nue dans le hangar.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Va t'habiller et préparer le déjeuner. » Propose Yuy en se remettant au travail.

Duo fait demi-tour pour repartir dans la maison. Trois-quarts d'heures plus tard, il revient avec un plateau garni qu'il dépose sur la table qu'ils utilisent pour faire refroidir les pièces.

Le brun coupe la broyeuse, l'ex-02 a ouvert la porte du commerce, pris le téléphone ainsi que mis la sonnerie avant de revenir près de son ami.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Ro' ? » S'indigne presque Maxwell en servant une tasse de café au métis.

-« On pourra commencer directement avec Bertrand. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu travailles jusqu'à 22 heures en fonderie. » Explique Heero en commençant à assembler les moules.

-« Arrête-toi cinq minutes pour déjeuner. Je m'y mettrais aussi par après. » Propose le natté en déplaçant le deuxième tabouret.

-« Donne-moi la bectée. J'arrive, je remets de la limaille dans la cuve. »

Duo se lève pour donner un coup de main à son ami. Après il nourrit Heero chaque fois qu'il dépose un moule assemblé sur la table.

-« J'ai sorti aussi les moules des pistons d'autre taille. » Précise Yuy en repartant vers l'armoire après avoir consulté la liste des pièces à faire.

-« C'est bien, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi. » Réalise le châtain.

-« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi pour être heureux. » Rassure le brun en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-« Il n'est pas encore 9 heures et tu transpires déjà. » Soupire Duo en voyant Heero essayer son front avec la manche de sa chemise.

-« Duo ! Je l'ai voulu, ne viens pas me plaindre. Je dois partir à 12h30. » Rappelle fermement Yuy.

-« Ro' si un jour Régis est malade ? » Questionne Maxwell en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Il faudra que je le remplace à moins que je ne ferme certaines heures, suivant ton état de santé. » Admet Yuy avant de boire un coup de sa tasse de café.

-« Il n'a jamais dû s'absenter depuis la création ? » Demande le natté en finissant la dernière bouchée de sa tartine.

-« Non. Duo, va reporter tout ça, je vais commencer à couler, ça va gêner. » Ordonne le brun en prenant un moule pour se rendre près de l'injecteur.

-« J'arrive te donner un coup de main en attendant que Bertrand arrive. » Dit Maxwell en attrapant le plateau pour se rendre dans la partie de l'habitation.

Le temps de remettre tout en place. Vansbider pousse la porte d'entrée, Duo lui confie la minuterie pour leur faciliter la tâche. Daniel suit rapidement avant que le perruqué n'ait eu le temps de se mettre au travail. Ils prennent rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.

Pendant que les deux autres suent en fonderie, l'ex-02 fait l'administratif, s'occupe de la clientèle et de faire les commandes urgentes.

Vers 11h30, Duo prépare les tartines pour Heero et se rend au-dessus du hangar.

-« Ro', il va être midi, il est temps pour toi, tu dois encore te doucher ! »

Le métis finit ce qu'il faisait avant de rentrer. Il croise Maxwell qui vient avec les boites à tartines pour lui et Bertrand.

-« Je t'ai mis tes tartines sur un plateau ainsi qu'une soupe minute. » Dit le natté.

-« On t'a laissé le ponçage et découper le bout des tire-fond depuis ce matin. »

-« Sympa, le chiant quoi ? » Peste malgré lui le châtain.

-« Ce qui peut se faire assis surtout. » Sourit Heero en commençant à gravir les escaliers pour prendre sa douche et manger un bout avant de partir.

En jeans et chemise bleu clair, Yuy repasse par le hangar. Duo commence à préparer des sachets pour y mettre les tire-fond par nombre de dix pour la facilité du comptage et il s'active debout à détacher tous les petits morceaux de ferraille au-dessus d'un petit bassin. Ce dernier sera vidé dans la cuve pour être refondu directement.

Le brun se poste devant son patron et passe les deux bras autour du cou, ce qui surprend ce dernier.

-« A ce soir, ne force pas. » Rappelle tendrement le métis avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Bertrand sourit en voyant Duo rougir.

µµµ

Un peu avant 17 heures, Vansbider coupe la cuve de la fonderie, il n'y a plus assez de métal en fusion pour l'injecteur.

-« Ca ira pour finir Patron, je peux partir ? » Interroge l'ouvrier après avoir déposé le dernier moule à refroidir.

-« Oui, va t'occuper de tes filles. Heero sera là d'ici trois-quarts d'heure. Demain on finira le ponçage et de répartir les pièces coulées aujourd'hui. » Répond Maxwell en mettant la minuterie sur trente minutes.

-« A demain. »

Avec ce qu'a sué le natté aujourd'hui, il va devoir laver sa prothèse. A l'heure actuelle, il ne rêve que de l'enlever, encore une demi-heure et il pourra.

Le bruit de la sonnette se fait. Duo dépose sa tenaille et se lève, mais il se rassied en entendant.

-« C'est moi ! »

Maxwell sourit, il est impatient de voir arriver le métis. Il lui a manqué malgré qu'il ait été occupé tout le temps. Pourtant la porte du hangar met du temps à s'ouvrir, ce qui arrive au bout de dix minutes. Un Heero sentant le frais apparaît, il vient directement vers l'ex-02 et s'assied de son chef sur ses genoux, il lui prend le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Le natté ne s'attendait pas à ça et il sourit dans le baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuy se relève et veut aider Duo dans son travail.

-« Non Ro', le reste attendra demain, la journée est finie. »

-« Tu as le bon nombre ? » Questionne le métis en regardant les sachets entreposés dans une caisse sous la table où son ami travaillait.

-« Oui, allez viens, je ferme. » Précise le châtain en se levant.

Les deux jeunes gens marchent l'un à côté de l'autre, Maxwell aurait eu envie de passer son bras autour de la taille du métis mais il dégouline de sueur, il a peur d'abîmer la chemise de son ami.

-« Va à la douche, je ferme le magasin. » Lui dit Yuy en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Quand c'est fait, le brun sort les pennes sauce tomates qu'il a achetées à la pizzeria à côté de Média Corporation. Il a un peu hésité, mais si ce que pense Duo est vrai, il n'aurait aucun problème sur le chemin du retour. Et il n'a fait que sentir leur présence, sans que personne ne l'attaque.

µµµ

Le reste de la semaine passe de la même façon. Duo fait l'administratif le matin, pendant que Heero et Bertrand s'activent au hangar.

Maxwell l'appelle vers midi pour que Yuy puisse prendre sa douche, le natté a préparé une soupe à son homme qu'il puisse manger plus rapidement avant de partir.

Quand le brun s'en va, le châtain prend la place de son ami pour aider Vansbider. Le soir, Maxwell est mort de fatigue et il recommence à s'endormir dans le fauteuil devant la télévision.

µµµ

Le vendredi 11 mai AC 199

Comme toutes les semaines, l'ex-02 vérifie à 13 heures, son papier pour la poste, il prépare la carte bancaire dans une enveloppe qu'il dépose sur la charrette avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre les fax en attentent pour aller préparer les commandes avec Bertrand.

-« Et bien merde ! » Lâche Maxwell en se tapant le front du plat de sa main alors qu'il met sa main sur la poignée de la porte du hangar. En soupirant, il l'ouvre et se rend au-dessus de la rambarde.

-« Bertrand ! »

L'appelé relève la tête.

-« Je … » Le natté est coupé par la sonnette, il lui fait donc signe de continuer ce qu'il fait, qu'il revient après.

Un sourire vient éclairer le visage inquiet du châtain quand il voit qui est dans le bureau.

-« J'ai oublié la poste. » S'excuse Heero.

-« J'allais y aller. » Admet Duo sans arrêter de sourire, trop heureux que loin de lui, Yuy pense à son travail et à son bien-être, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir s'il n'était pas revenu.

-« Tu te sens capable de ramener la charrette quand elle sera vide ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Bien sûr. » Rassure le natté.

-« Préviens Bertrand, on y va, Régis la trouvait mauvaise que je le laisse en plan avec trois clients en magasin. » Lui signale le métis.

-« Au moins maintenant tu vois de tes yeux comment tourne la boîte. » Répond Duo en remontant le col de son manteau, tout en se dirigeant vers le hangar. « Bertrand, je vais à la poste. »

-« Ca va aller Patron, tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? » S'inquiète Vansbider en déposant déjà sa plaque de commande.

-« Heero vient avec moi ! » Précise le châtain en souriant.

-« Tant mieux ! » Soupire rassuré l'ouvrier en reprenant sa plaque.

-« Je l'aime vraiment Bertrand. » Dit Yuy en ouvrant la double porte de la pièce des commandes.

-« Oui, on peut vraiment compter sur lui. » Avoue Duo.

Le métis pousse la charrette jusque sur le côté de la poste, il demande l'entrée et dépose le chariot près du comptoir à expédition, embrasse rapidement Duo et s'en va au pas de course.

« Il n'y a pas que sur lui qu'on peut compter. » Pense Maxwell en commençant à déposer un colis sur la balance, il n'a plus qu'à attendre le postier.

Oui l'ex-02 se sent bien, serein, comme il y a des années. Heero lui procure le même bien être que Solo à l'époque, ça lui donne l'envie de tout affronter parce qu'il n'est plus seul et qu'il y a un vrai soutien. Est-ce qu'après toutes ses épreuves, il va pouvoir être enfin heureux ? Ca lui ferait presque peur justement.

Duo est interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du postier.

µµµ

Au soir, quand Heero rentre, Duo panique en voyant les traits embarrassés du métis. C'était trop beau, il n'aurait pas dû penser qu'il était heureux, ça ne lui apporte jamais rien de bon.

-« Je dois travailler à Média Corporation, demain matin. » Murmure presque Yuy.

-« C'est ça qui te met si mal à l'aise ? » Soupire de soulagement le natté.

-« Je t'ai vraiment laissé tombé cette semaine. » S'excuse le métis.

-« Ro', ça aurait été ma semaine de Chimio, j'aurai été dans la merde… »

-« Je n'y serai pas allé ! » Coupe le brun offusqué.

-« Tu vois, tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. » Rassure Maxwell en venant l'embrasser.

Le brun se sent soulagé en plus c'est une des premières fois que son ami fait le geste de venir à lui. Alors il se laisse aller dans les bras moins musclés pour l'instant de l'ex-02. Il se laisse rassurer parce que pour une fois c'est lui qui a besoin de soutien.

µµµ

Le samedi 12 mai AC 199

Heero revient juste au moment de la fermeture de « _Allnonsense_ ». Pour repartir faire directement les courses avec son ami avant que les magasins ferment.

Le natté a racheté ce qu'il a utilisé dans la trousse de secours, ainsi qu'une mini-trousse de premiers soins.

-« Duo ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop en réparation là ? Tu ne vas pas finir par les provoquer ? » Interroge le métis en commençant à ranger les courses dans les armoires.

-« Non, c'est le dernier geste que je fais. Ils pourront palier en cas d'urgence sans agresser quelqu'un. » Explique Maxwell assis à la table de la cuisine, alors qu'il prépare les petits paquets de viande pour le congélateur.

-« Il sera temps qu'on en ait fini avec tout ça, tu m'as l'air épuisé ! » Murmure Yuy en passant près de l'ex-02 qui a retiré sa perruque qui le gênait depuis un moment déjà.

-« Je n'en ai pas que l'air. » Sourit Duo en réprimant un bâillement.

Cette semaine a été éreintante, Maxwell a donné bien plus que le dernier mois, l'EPO agit bien, il a même parfois dur de se limiter seul, encore une chance que la fatigue le prévient et qu'il dort mieux depuis qu'ils font chambre commune.

µµµ

Le dimanche 13 mai AC 199

Il est presque 10 heures quand Yuy se réveille pour la première fois.

-« C'est qui la marmotte cette fois ? » Entend-il en guise de bonjour.

Sentant que le devant de pyjama est déjà ouvert sous ses doigts, le brun se rend compte que Maxwell attend son réveil pour ce qui est presque déjà devenu un rituel dominical.

Le métis glisse sa main le long du ventre pour remonter jusqu'aux épaules et enlever le tissu qui le gêne.

-« Hein ! » S'étonne l'ex-02.

-« Je connais ta bouche, ton ventre, il me reste ton dos à découvrir. » Susurre le brun.

L'ex-pilote du DeathScythe rit sous cape en se laissant faire, l'ex-01 couvre le dos de Duo de baisers en partant des épaules tout en descendant toujours plus.

Arrivé au bas des reins, il descend un peu le bas de pyjama, sentant Duo plus tendu, il dépose juste deux baisers aux creux des reins avant de remonter et mettre Maxwell sur son dos et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'ex-02 dépose ses mains dans les cheveux bruns pour approfondir encore plus le baiser.

La main basanée descend en suivant les abdominaux, elle trouve le passage sous l'élastique et il arrête l'embrassade. Il replie les deux bras et s'appuie sur la poitrine de Duo, Yuy scrute le visage de son ami.

-« Tu es sûr que tu as envie de cette relation avec moi ? Mardi quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai bien senti que je te faisais de l'effet, mais on était dans une situation où tu ne risquais rien ! » S'explique le brun un peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

-« Ro', je te jure que oui ! Mardi je sortais de piqûre. Ca me frustre aussi surtout que tu attends, tu ne veux pas que je te soulage. Ca me frustre encore plus qu'aucun de mes amants n'a jamais eu autant de patience et de tendresse que toi. » Admet Maxwell en caressant le fessier du métis toujours couché à moitié sur lui.

D'un doigt, Heero redessine la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis.

-« C'est vrai que tu as eu une semaine épuisante. » Se rappelle-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez.

-« Laisse-moi te soulager, je n'aurai plus cette pression non plus. » Supplie l'ex-02.

-« Je suis désolé Duo, je te dis que j'attendrai que tu ailles mieux et tous les dimanches, j'attends de toi toujours plus. » Finit par dire honteux Yuy réalisant son comportement et son empressement à avoir une relation plus charnelle.

Il roule sur le dos pour ne plus être en contact avec Maxwell. Ce dernier vient se nicher sur sa poitrine.

-« Tu ne me désirerais pas, j'estimerais que ton amour n'est pas normal et je comprends tes craintes. Tu te dis que si tu ne sais pas me faire réagir c'est que tu dois être un piètre amant. Ro' le problème ne vient pas de toi, je te l'assure. » La main de Duo trace des cercles pendant qu'il parle.

Yuy sent son corps vibrer sous les caresses. C'est vrai que ça le tracasse de voir qu'il ne sait rien faire naître physiquement chez son ami.

La main de Duo descend alors qu'il commence à l'embrasser, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, il se fait le plus tendre possible, essayant de détourner l'attention d'Heero de sa main qui s'insinue dans le boxer du brun.

La main de ce dernier se place sur le poignet de Maxwell alors qu'il prend délicatement la virilité gonflée du métis entre le pouce et ses autres doigts.

-« Laisse-moi faire, nous sommes frustrés tous les deux. Et surtout ça ne me gêne pas. » Certifie tendrement Duo en déposant un baiser volant sur le menton du brun.

Pour toute réponse Heero lâche le poignet et remonte sa main sur la joue de l'ex-02 pour approfondir le baiser. Alors que Maxwell exerce une douce pression et effectue des mouvements lents, rapides, mélangeant les sensations dans le bas-ventre de Yuy.

µµµ

Deux heures plus tard, l'ex-02 se lève et constate l'air radieux du métis. Duo sait qu'il a fait le bon choix quand il voit Heero si bien, heureux, pleinement satisfait. La virilité du natté avait été émoustillée, même si elle n'avait pas grossi suffisamment pour qu'Heero lui rende la pareille.

Ce dernier l'avait payé en bisous et en caresses durant tout l'acte. Duo était persuadé que le brun serait un amant passionné quand ils arriveraient aux choses sérieuses.

µµµ

Le lundi 15 mai AC 199

Dès ce jour, Heero réintègre sa place à « _Allnonsense_ », Duo peut enfin prendre le temps de regarder les curriculum vitae que lui a envoyés Quatre la semaine précédente.

Dans le courant de la journée, il a déjà pris contact avec quelques personnes. Leur expliquant ce qu'il attend du futur ouvrier. Maxwell s'est attelé à la tâche dès qu'il est revenu du dispensaire où il est parti chercher sa dose d'EPO et le papier pour la prise de sang lundi prochain.

L'ex-02 ne voit pas revenir sa troisième grosse chimio d'un bon œil, il se sent tellement bien dans sa peau pour l'instant. Peut-être encore fatigué, mais il se sent presque aussi bien qu'avant de commencer sa chimio, le bonheur en plus.

Mais la semaine file, il y a eu plus de travail qu'il n'en faut, personne ne chôme.

µµµ

Le dimanche 20 mai AC 199

Heero se réveille, il voit qu'il est presque 9h30 du matin, alors il vient se blottir contre le dos de Duo. Cette fois, il resterait comme ça sans chercher à vouloir plus.

C'est Maxwell qui finit par se tourner vers le métis, pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le bout du nez.

-« Moi qui attendais dimanche matin avec impatience pour nos moments câlins, tu n'en veux plus ? » Interroge l'ex-02.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes encore obligé de me satisfaire. » Avoue le brun en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Je ne suis pas obligé, j'ai envie, c'est différent. » Sourit Duo en se rappelant qu'Yuy lui avait dit exactement la même chose quand il lui rendait visite lors de sa première opération.

Maxwell pousse son ami sur le dos et l'embrasse une fois de plus sur le nez, puis sur les joues, le bord de la mâchoire avant de s'attaquer au cou.

Heero le laisse faire, caressant les omoplates sous le pyjama, il n'est plus en coton polaire, mais il est toujours existant.

De sa bouche Duo joue avec la pomme d'Adam du métis avant de descendre vers la clavicule, descendant toujours plus pour arriver au nombril. Maxwell torture gentiment du bout de la langue le petit puits creux, avant de reprendre sa descente, il met ses deux pouces sous l'élastique du boxer.

-« Duo ! Non ! »

Il y a un moment que le métis n'a plus accès à la peau du cou ou des joues de l'ex-02, sachant que ce dernier n'accepterait pas ses mains sur son crâne dégarni, il l'évite soigneusement.

-« Si » Répond Duo en descendant d'un geste lent le boxer qui le gêne pour accéder à la hampe trop à l'étroite depuis un moment.

-« Tourne-toi autrement que je puisse caresser tes cuisses. » Gémit Yuy au moment où la bouche de Maxwell avale son sexe libéré de sa prison de tissu.

L'ex-02 pivote doucement sans lâcher de sa bouche le sexe de son ami, il en profite pour caresser d'une main les bourses remplies. De l'autre, Maxwell tire son amant à lui pour le mettre sur le côté. Le brun dès que le corps de Duo est assez près commence à ôter le pantalon pour découvrir la peau convoitée.

Ce qu'il découvre, le met encore plus en joie, l'ex-02 est aussi excité que lui. Le métis se tortille pour pouvoir rendre la pareille à son compagnon, sans toutefois oser, comme lui, insinuer un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier et de venir caresser la prostate d'un doigt.

Pendant que les va-et-vient se font sur son sexe, le doigt de Duo lui procure des sensations encore jamais ressenties, il gémit, bouge pour accentuer les mouvements de l'intrus.

Tout ça finit par exciter encore plus Yuy qui se répand dans la bouche de Maxwell, déclenchant la jouissance de ce dernier dans la sienne.

Heero s'assied dans le lit pour attraper le visage de son amant de ses deux mains, il le remonte vers lui et l'embrasse avec passion.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu touchais en moi, mais ça me laisse sur ma faim. » Admet le brun les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

-« On peut acheter des jouets pour adulte si tu veux ? J'ai trop peur de ne pas tenir une érection et que tu sois encore plus frustré. » Avoue un peu honteux Duo préférant cacher son visage sur le torse de Heero.

-« Je ne veux pas d'une première fois avec un bout de plastique Duo, mais avec toi ! » Certifie tendrement Yuy en lui relevant le menton pour l'embrasser passionnément une nouvelle fois.

Plus que comblé, Yuy se rendort avec Maxwell sur son torse. Ils devront sûrement se contenter de ce genre de relation pour un bout de temps. Déjà que la semaine prochaine, son ami aura sa chimiothérapie. Dans quel état physique sera-t-il de nouveau ? Ca lui fait peur. L'incertitude le ronge autant que l'ex-02, mais chacun reste avec ses doutes, ses craintes pour ne pas décourager l'autre.

µµµ

Le lundi 21 mai AC 199

Au matin, Daniel passe pour faire la prise de sang. En début d'après-midi, Duo téléphone pour avoir les résultats, il est suffisamment en forme pour se rendre au dispensaire dès mardi matin.

Au soir, alors qu'ils sont couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit, Maxwell ose poser une question qui le tracasse un peu.

-« Ro' mon sac est en ordre ? »

-« Oui, je le fais directement quand tu rentres. C'est important ! Je sais que tu t'occupes des autres remboursements, mais tu es rarement en état pour t'en occuper dans les 48 heures. Il faut le faire dans ce délai si tu veux être couvert. »

-« Merci. »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, l'administratif c'est mon domaine, j'aime faire ça. » Avoue le métis en donnant un baiser sur le front dégarni de Duo, ce dernier commençait à somnoler.

-« Tu préférais être au bureau qu'au hangar ? » Demande Maxwell retenant sa respiration dans l'attente de la réponse de Heero. Il est complètement réveillé maintenant, l'angoisse monte en lui.

Si le brun ne se sent pas à sa place près de lui, c'est sûr qu'il finira par lui aussi le quitter tout comme l'a fait Wufei.

-« Tu as besoin de moi au hangar pour l'instant. Quand tu seras guéri, on en rediscutera ! » Essaie de rassurer le métis, mais il doit bien constater que les muscles de son ami sont encore tendus.

L'ex-02 sans une boule se former dans son estomac.

-« J'aimerai en discuter maintenant. » Murmure Duo sans relever son visage vers son amant.

Heero prend le menton de ce dernier pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« Oui Duo, je préfère de loin faire des factures, le côté clientèle quand le client ne sait pas ce qu'il a besoin comme pièce. Chercher dans les fichiers le bon modèle. Mais physiquement, tu n'es pas apte à faire mon travail, alors que tu te sens plus à l'aise là dedans. On en rediscutera quand tu seras guéri. » Finit-il en glissant sa main le long de la joue de son ami puis il l'attire pour l'embrasser.

-« Si tu préfères travailler à Média Corporation… » Commence Maxwell réalisant que Heero semblait plus heureux et épanoui quand il revenait la quinzaine d'avant.

-« Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de moi à '_Allnonsense_' » Coupe le métis.

-« Oui mais ! »

-« Duo ! Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça ! Ma place pour l'instant est près de toi. » Gronde presque Yuy

-« Et quand j'irai mieux ? » Demande d'une petite voix l'ex-02 en cachant son visage sur le torse de son ami. Tout devait toujours finir ainsi, lui se retrouvant seul.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ? Je t'aime, je n'ai nullement l'intention de quitter L2 et ta maison, encore moins ton lit pour une raison quelconque. » Précise le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Maxwell soulève son visage pour regarder le métis, ses yeux ne peuvent mentir, il dit vrai, il se sent vraiment soulagé.

Le brun soupire, ainsi Duo aura tout le temps besoin de se faire rassurer sur l'amour qu'on lui porte. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était ainsi avant le départ du Chinois. A moins qu'il ait là dans ses bras le vrai Duo, un petit garçon apeuré de ne jamais trouver l'amour et le bonheur, persuadé qu'un malheur viendra toujours détruire sa vie quelle qu'elle soit. Se croyant incapable de construire du solide, mais y mettant toute son énergie pourtant.

Heero laisse descendre sa main vers le flanc de Maxwell. Il lui prouvera qu'ensemble le bonheur peut survivre.

A Suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

* * *

Le mardi 22 mai AC 199

Le réveil sonne, Duo s'étire et il réalise que cette fois il a dormi d'une traite dans les bras d'Heero.

Il dépose rapidement ses lèvres afin de donner un baiser papillon sur la bouche du métis qui ne bouge pas, comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas encore son heure.

Maxwell passe par la salle de bain pour se préparer, mettre sa perruque après s'être lavé rapidement à l'évier. Il prépare sa trousse de toilette de voyage, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Comme lors de sa dernière chimio, il soulève le couvercle de la boîte de l'achat de la perruque et il passe sa main sur la tresse qui est dans le fond. Il puise ainsi un peu de réconfort avant d'affronter l'épreuve.

L'ex-02 prépare en souriant le déjeuner du brun qu'il laisse bien en évidence sur la table, un petit mot avec juste écrit.

_« A mercredi après-midi, travaille bien. »_

Puis il place la trousse frigorifique dans son sac et il s'en va vers l'arrêt du bus.

µµµ

En sortant du bus, Duo se rend directement dans la salle d'attente du docteur Lizin.

Après l'examen des constantes, le perruqué monte sur la balance.

-« Ce n'est pas courant ça ! » Sourit le médecin après avoir vérifié deux fois son dossier et la balance.

-« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas comme les autres ? » Demande Maxwell en passant la veste d'opération que lui tend le docteur.

-« Vous avez repris un kilo. Vous voilà à 61kg. » Explique l'homme.

-« La piqûre d'EPO me fait vraiment du bien. » Avoue Duo en passant la veste dans son pantalon, il n'allait pas se balader le dos nu dans l'hôpital entre les deux services.

-« Tant mieux alors, vous pouvez passer au service d'hospitalisation de jour, on va commencer le traitement. »

Maxwell part directement, comme les autres fois, vers le bureau des infirmières pour savoir dans quelle chambre commune il est inscrit aujourd'hui. Une infirmière l'accompagne pour l'installer et mettre en place une perfusion, elle lui donne aussi son cachet contre les nausées. L'ex-02 doute de son efficacité vu l'état où il se trouve à chaque chimio, mais il préfère le prendre même si l'effet est limité.

Dès la deuxième heure, Duo a de nouveau des nausées, même des vomissements, par contre il n'a pas du tout mal à la tête, il en est presque étonné. Il peut rester plus facilement assis dans son lit, la casquette bien enfoncée sur la tête. Il a ôté sa prothèse en s'installant dans la chambre. Heero est la seule personne devant qui il veut bien rester le crâne nu, ne voyant aucune gêne dans le regard bleu, ni compassion.

A midi, on propose des repas, l'odeur l'écœure toujours autant alors il le refuse. Le pire c'est qu'il sait qu'il lui sera facturé. Que de gaspillage ! Il a déjà été tenté de demander pour qu'on lui emballe son repas pour le ramener, mais laisser de la nourriture deux jours dans une pièce chauffée, ce n'est pas des plus hygiéniques.

La journée s'égraine lentement. Au soir, Duo essaie de ne plus bouger, pour contrôler ses nausées, une fois qu'il doit se coucher pour passer la nuit. Seulement, il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, son voisin de chambre vomit sans discontinuer, le va-et-vient des infirmières au chevet de l'autre patient ne l'aide pas.

µµµ

Le mercredi 23 mai AC 199

L'infirmière du matin vient pour relever ses constantes : température, tension, prise de sang pour voir comment il réagit à sa chimio.

Le docteur Lizin apparaît vers 11 heures, alors que Maxwell reste recroquevillé dans son lit, maintenant qu'il a trouvé une position où il n'a plus de nausées, il ne tient pas à en bouger. Il en a tenté plusieurs depuis qu'il a avalé son lait chaud et les trois médicaments qu'on lui a proposés. D'habitude, il n'y en a que deux, son tamoxifen et un contre les nausées, mais il n'a pas voulu faire du remue-ménage pour savoir la raison de ce médicament supplémentaire, il n'en a pas eu la force non plus. Il sait que Sally approuve tous les traitements.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, on va vous garder pour la nuit. » Commence le médecin en arrivant près de son lit.

-« Hein ? » Dit le casquetté en se mettant sur le dos.

Il pensait justement que le docteur venait pour lui donner les papiers de sortie.

-« Vous aviez 38° ce matin, il faut vérifier que vous n'avez pas un début d'infection. Nous avons déjà prévenu Patricia. »

-« Il faut que je prévienne au travail. C'est bizarre, je ne me sens pas plus mal que les autres fois. » Certifie Duo même s'il est blanc comme un mort.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, nous reprendrons votre température au soir. Pour l'instant vous êtes sous Dafalgan. » Explique le médecin.

-« C'était ça le médicament supplémentaire. »

-« Si vous n'avez plus de fièvre demain matin, vous pourrez sortir. Je prépare vos papiers à l'accueil. » Dit le docteur en se rendant vers le deuxième patient.

-« Merci. » Répond Maxwell avant de se réinstaller dans une position qui entraîne moins de nausées.

L'ex-02 arrive à manger un peu de son repas de midi. Se sentant en meilleure forme, il sort son téléphone pour appeler au commerce.

-« Allô ! »

-« Ro', c'est moi ! »

-« Duo ! Je te manque tellement ? » Sourit le métis devant cet appel inhabituel.

-« Je ne sors pas aujourd'hui. » Répond-il simplement.

Maxwell entend la chaise rouler sur le carrelage. Heero doit s'être levé d'un bond pour que son corps exprime ce qu'il ne veut pas faire passer par sa voix.

-« Tu es fort malade ? » Interroge le métis le regard inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qu'y a pu arriver pour qu'on ne lui signe pas le papier de sortie ? Il a vomi du sang peut-être ?

-« J'avais de la fièvre ce matin, pourtant je me sens mieux que les autres fois. Je n'ai pas mal à la tête. J'ai même déjà mangé. » Raconte l'ex-02 sachant que ces petits détails vont rassurer son ami.

-« Une simple formalité alors ! Ca me rassure. »

Duo peut l'entendre à sa voix que c'est vrai.

-« Tu peux demander à Daniel de ne venir que vendredi et sonner à Quatre de venir en fin de matinée ou plutôt début d'après-midi. » Dit Maxwell qui n'oublie pas ce qui est prévu normalement le lendemain matin.

-« Ca sera fait. Tu veux que je passe au soir ? » Demande plein d'espoir Heero.

Il a envie de le voir, il est devenu très rapidement plus que son oxygène, son équilibre.

-« Chambre commune Ro' » Rappelle l'ex-02.

-« Tu vas me manquer. »

-« Toi aussi. » Dit Duo en raccrochant.

µµµ

Le jeudi 24 mai AC 199

Duo n'avait déjà plus de fièvre, la veille au soir. C'est donc très impatient qu'il attend l'infirmière qui doit reprendre le plateau du déjeuner afin de pouvoir partir.

Il est presque 10 heures quand cette dernière repasse par la chambre et qu'elle amène en même temps ses papiers de sortie qu'elle a pris à l'accueil.

Après s'être rhabillé, Maxwell se rend au –2 pour aller chercher sa dose hebdomadaire d'EPO. D'un pas lent, il se rend à l'arrêt du bus. Il n'a pas voulu déranger Patricia puisqu'il se sent suffisamment en forme pour faire le trajet du retour à pied. Bien qu'il se sente faible, il a réussi à déjeuner légèrement et n'a plus aucune nausée.

A 11 heures, l'ex-02 pousse la porte de son entreprise. Heero se lève du bureau et vient l'embrasser directement. Duo lui passe le revers de la main sur la joue, avant de l'attirer à lui en mettant ses mains sur les reins du métis.

-« Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! » Lui dit Maxwell dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Quatre arrive vers 11h30, il ne savait pas s'organiser autrement. Au moins tu seras là pour t'en occuper, sans que je ne doive jouer au messager. »

-« Je vais te priver de la joie de faire des recherches. »

-« Je préfère que tu sois là, surtout si l'absence te rend plus tendre. » Avoue Yuy les yeux brillants devant l'affection que lui donne son ami et surtout la preuve de tendresse.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. » Répond Duo en lui volant un baiser avant de le lâcher.

-« Tu te mets au travail de suite ? » Interroge le brun pour savoir s'il se rend directement au hangar.

-« Je passe par la maison pour déposer ma piqûre. » Répond le natté en sortant la pochette et la farde. Il garde la première sous son bras et tend la seconde au métis en disant. « Amuse-toi ! » Sourit-il.

Pourtant Duo ne revient pas dans le bureau tant que Quatre et Dorothy ne sont pas là. Il a préféré s'installer dans son fauteuil pour récupérer du trajet entre le dispensaire et son entreprise.

Après les embrassades et les politesses d'usage, Winner propose de rejoindre Heero au hangar pour laisser Maxwell et la blonde discuter travail. Cette dernière sort de son attaché-case des plans ainsi qu'une liste de pièces qu'il lui faut. Dorothy s'est assise à côté de Duo pour compléter la liste avec ce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé par ses propres moyens.

L'Arabe pendant ce temps descend les marches et se dirige vers Heero.

-« Je m'attendais à le trouver plus faible. » Commence Quatre.

-« Il n'est jamais aussi bien quand il sort de l'hôpital, Dorothy a de la chance. » Répond Yuy en prenant un ventilateur sur une étagère.

-« Et toi Heero, tu es heureux ? » Demande Winner en s'adossant à la balance puisque le métis travaille tout près.

-« Je te laisse seul juge. » Lâche-t-il en se tournant vers le blond tout sourire.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre sur Maxwell.

-« Bertrand, il reste combien de commande en cours ? » Demande-t-il puisque l'ouvrier est justement devant le tableau des commandes.

-« Trois patron. »

-« Laissez les commandes en suspend tous les deux, il faut recharger la broyeuse, Heero va te montrer comment faire. » Dit le natté en repartant vers le bureau.

Déposant sa commande en cours le brun se dirige d'un pas énergique vers le bureau, Quatre sent la tension augmenter dans la pièce. Le brun pousse la porte du bureau et vient se poster devant son ami.

-« Tu ne vas pas fondre aujourd'hui. » S'alarme Yuy.

-« Non ! Mais rapidement. » Répond l'ex-02 le nez sur le plan pour prendre des mesures d'une pièce qui lui manque.

-« Duo ! Tu sors de chimio. » S'indigne l'ex-01 au bord de la panique.

-« Oui mais pas vous ! » Affirme platement Maxwell en posant un regard un peu plus noir sur son copain.

-« Vu sous cet angle. on remplit la broyeuse avec la marchandise de Monsieur Ronaldo ? » Admet le métis tout à fait rassuré.

-« Oui Ro'. Cette pièce là je dois l'avoir Dorothy, je vais vérifier par acquit de conscience, si elle est en état. » Dit Maxwell en mettant un V vert à côté d'un carburateur.

Pendant que le natté s'active à faire le relevé complet des pièces avec la jeune femme. Yuy repart vers le hangar, il prend une caisse vide et des gants de protection avant d'appeler Bertrand. Naturellement, Quatre suit le mouvement.

-« Il n'apprécie pas que tu le couves de cette façon. » Prévient Winner ayant senti l'animosité qui émanait de Duo durant l'entretien des deux jeunes gens.

-« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi quand il prend des risques pour sa santé. » Répond Yuy le visage fermé pendant qu'il commence à trier le tas de ferraille.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que Bertrand part avec une brouette pleine quand le brun se redresse et se déplace à pas feutré vers le grillage de la décharge qui se situe du côté de la rue. Intrigué par son comportement, Quatre se tait. Le métis lui fait signe de continuer à parler. Réalisant un parfait monologue, coupé de vide comme si le métis affirmait de la tête, le blond voit ce dernier se faufiler vers le hangar d'un pas rapide.

Sans arrêter de parler dans le vide, Winner interroge Bertrand du regard, celui-ci secoue la tête pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en sait pas plus que lui.

Pendant ce temps, Yuy arrive au bureau, il s'accroupit devant Duo. Devant son attitude étrange, Maxwell l'observe, une interrogation marquée dans les yeux.

-« Ils vont molester le garde du corps. » Murmure le brun.

-« Combien ? »

-« Quatre ou cinq. » Précise le métis.

Il serait bien sorti pour défendre le garde du corps. Néanmoins, il ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter pour ne pas attirer de nouveaux ennuis à son ami.

-« Reste derrière moi en cas de besoin. » Ordonne le natté en se levant pour se rendre à la porte qu'il ouvre à toute volée.

Heero se plaque contre le mur dans l'angle mort fait par la porte. Quatre adolescents se pressent autour de la voiture grand luxe de location qu'a pris Winner. Robert assis au volant a déjà sa main sous sa veste.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » Questionne le châtain, les deux mains sur les hanches.

Il regarde les jeunes gens l'un à la suite de l'autre. Il cherche le jeune homme au bandana, celui qui est le chef de bande. Quand il le repère, il reprend d'une voix ferme.

-« Si je dois fermer ma société parce que vous faites fuir les clients, vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver ! »

Le silence se fait, Duo attend que les jeunes s'imprègnent de ses paroles et qu'ils puissent réfléchir aux conséquences.

Dès que la voix de l'ex-02 s'est élevée, Quatre fait quelque pas vers le grillage de sécurité et vers la porte qui est moins dense, pour voir ce qui se passait dans la rue. Bertrand vient le tirer par le bras en lui disant dans un murmure.

-« Si vous voulez vivre vieux sur L2, il faut se mêler de ses affaires. »

-« Si Duo était en danger, tu n'irais pas lui donner un coup de main ? » S'indigne le blond devant le peu d'implication du jeune homme.

-« Il n'est pas en danger, il a son garde du corps. » Répond Vansbider en se remettant au travail.

Il estime être bien plus utile à son patron en travaillant de toute son énergie. L'Arabe regarde l'homme s'activer, un peu incrédule, la voix de Maxwell lui arrive nette et précise.

-« Alors laissez-moi travailler et si vous cherchez de l'argent, vous n'avez qu'à travailler. Il y a toujours du travail pour celui qui veut se démener. »

Yuy bloque sa respiration. Est-ce que Duo agit comme il faut ? Pour lui c'est de la provocation pure.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Crie un adolescent aux cheveux bruns d'une quinzaine d'années.

-« Si, mais il faut oser demander. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous faites fuir les clients. » Gronde Maxwell.

Le métis serre des poings, presque persuadé que la confrontation va bientôt commencer. Si jamais Duo se faisait blesser avec son manque de globules rouges, c'est l'hémorragie assurée.

Les jeunes gens se regardent, puis le jeune au bandana fait un signe et ils se replient tous. Maxwell les suit du regard jusqu'au bout de la rue. Puis il rentre dans le commerce et sourit à Heero avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui attend toujours assise sur sa chaise, un petit sourire de plaisir et de respect sur les lèvres.

-« Si on s'y remettait. » Propose le natté en s'installant à côté de Dorothy.

Le brun repart vers le hangar qu'il traverse pour se rendre à la décharge. Il voit Quatre qui le scrute à la recherche d'explications sur ce qui vient de se passer.

-« La prochaine fois prend une voiture encore plus luxurieuse. » Nargue Heero avant de se rendre au milieu du tas de ferraille, puisque Bertrand repart avec la brouette pleine.

-« Dorothy n'a pas l'habitude de circuler dans autre chose. » Plaide Winner pour se justifier.

-« Explique-lui, elle comprendra. Donne-moi un coup de main qu'on bouge cette tôle. »

Le blond se lève du lave-linge sur lequel il est assis et malgré son costume trois pièces, il aide le métis dans son travail.

-« La broyeuse est presque au deux-tiers. » Dit Bertrand en revenant alors qu'il est à son dixième voyage.

-« Encore deux brouettes et on arrête. » Lui signale Yuy.

Pendant ce temps, Duo rédige le bon de commande de toutes les pièces qu'il doit fournir à Dorothy.

La porte du magasin s'ouvre, Maxwell relève la tête, se tient devant lui, la jeune fille venue avec le gamin blessé.

-« Je viens voir si vous n'avez pas du ménage en retard, comme vous êtes deux hommes seuls et qu'il y a plus de six mois que votre employée ne vient plus. » Dit-elle en se tordant les mains qui sont jointes sur son ventre alors qu'elle regarde le sol.

-« Il faut que je demande à mon compagnon, j'ai été absent trois jours. » Précise l'ex-02 en se levant.

Il ouvre la porte du hangar, cherche le jeune homme du regard et aperçoit Bertrand qui se dirige vers la décharge sa brouette vide devant lui.

-« Tu peux appeler Heero, j'ai besoin de lui au bureau. »

-« Tout de suite patron. »

Dans les trois minutes, Yuy pousse la porte. Pendant ce temps là, Duo a repris son listing.

-« Il y a du ménage en retard ? » Demande Maxwell quand le brun se poste à côté de son bureau.

Le métis est ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit répondre ? Ils sont toujours parvenus à tenir tout à jour. Mais la jeune fille n'est sûrement pas là par hasard ?

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire, mais une bonne partie. » Tente Heero, sa réponse est assez évasive pour glisser d'un côté comme de l'autre.

-« Il reste assez pour que je puisse occuper ? » Commence le natté en regardant la jeune fille pour qu'elle dise son nom.

-« Alicia. » Dit-elle.

-« Alicia pendant quatre heures ? » Reprend le châtain en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-« A mon avis oui. Tu as encore besoin de moi ? » Interroge Yuy, Bertrand l'attend pour se remettre au travail.

-« Pas pour l'instant ! Merci. Donc Alicia, je t'attends ici à 9 heures demain. » Dit Duo pendant qu'Heero quitte le bureau.

-« Merci. » Répond la jeune fille souriant timidement, elle se retourne pour partir. Maxwell reprend.

-« En général, je ne donne pas ce genre de renseignement gratuitement, mais il y a des places de libre à la supérette '_mini-prix'._ »

-« Je le dirais aux autres Monsieur Maxwell. »

La porte se referme.

-« Excuse-moi. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. » Dit Dorothy qui en a profité pour vérifier une fois de plus le listing.

-« Signe là et je ne te fais pas l'affront de te demander un acompte. » Précise le natté.

-« Quand auras-tu tout ? » Demande la blonde en remettant ses plans dans son attaché-case.

-« Compte trois semaines, quatre si la livraison met un peu de temps à arriver. Ce n'est pas des plus légers. » Admet le châtain en lui tendant un des deux bons, il garde l'original pour lui et tend la copie carbone.

-« Paiement comme l'autre fois à la livraison ? » Demande Dorothy en glissant le papier dans une poche de sa valise.

-« Normalement, c'est avant l'expédition, mais je peux faire une entorse pour toi. » Admet Duo en se levant.

-« J'appelle Quatre, on a encore d'autres démarches à effectuer. » Précise la blonde en embrassant Maxwell sur la joue.

Winner arrive rapidement, il répond à l'appel en absence que vient de lui faire sa dulcinée. Il dit au revoir à l'ex-02 avant de prendre le bras de sa copine pour la guider à la porte.

µµµ

Heero commence à préparer le souper pendant que Duo prend sa douche, il en profite pour laver sa prothèse, n'ayant pas pu le faire mercredi soir. Après lui avoir fait un shampoing dans l'évier, il l'étale sur essuie molletonné pour qu'elle sèche. Enfin sa toilette terminée, le casquetté redescend en pyjama pour prendre la relève de la préparation culinaire et permettre à Yuy de se laver également.

C'est une organisation qui est devenue bien huilée surtout quand Maxwell est capable d'assumer son travail. En général, le brun met les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine pendant que l'ex-02 achève la cuisson.

Quand tout est prêt, ils s'asseyent à table pour manger, mais les discussions ne démarrent pas.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero, tu es bien silencieux ? » Finit par demander l'ex-02.

Il y a cinq minutes qu'ils mangent et qu'il n'y a que les bruits des couverts sur les assiettes.

-« Je réfléchis ! Tu ne crois pas que tu viens de mettre le loup dans la bergerie ? » Questionne le brun mal à l'aise de se mêler des affaires de son compagnon.

Duo lui prend la main à travers la table.

-« Tu trouves qu'on a l'air de moutons ! » Sourit le casquetté.

-« Tu crois qu'on aurait eu le problème à la galerie sans les yaourts ? » Interroge le métis, le regard anxieux d'avoir déclenché tous les problèmes qui leur tombent dessus depuis quelque temps.

-« Heero ne culpabilise pas pour ça ! Tu le sais qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé, sinon il y a belle lurette que tu serais parti mettre ses détonateurs ailleurs pour sauver cette petite fille. » Rassure l'ex-02.

-« Ca a peut-être fait effet boule de neige, tu n'as que des ennuis avec eux depuis ! » Insiste le métis comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ami parler.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ma société sans me battre. » Continue à rassurer Maxwell.

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus ! » Soupire le brun de plus en plus déprimé par ce qu'il a sûrement provoqué.

-« J'aime devoir me battre, ça met du piment dans la vie. » Sourit Duo en faisant une légère pression sur la main qu'il a toujours dans la sienne.

Le silence se réinstalle, les deux jeunes gens reprennent leur repas.

-« Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, pas vrai Heero ? » Devant le regard fuyant du métis, Maxwell sait qu'il a raison.

-« On n'a pas besoin d'une femme de ménage. » Avoue honteux Yuy de s'être fait démasquer si rapidement.

-« Je sais. » Dit le casquetté en se levant pour commencer à débarrasser la table.

-« Alors pourquoi ? Elle te plait ? » Lâche le brun, un nœud dans l'estomac.

-« Non, Heero, si je suis incapable d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi, je n'ai pas plus de chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Affirme l'ex-02 la tête dans le frigo.

-« Ce n'est pas dit. » Murmure le métis.

Duo claque la porte du frigidaire et se retourne vers son compagnon.

-« J'ai pris un engagement vis-à-vis de toi. »

-« Un engagement Duo, un engagement. » Lâche estomaqué Heero.

Oui, il le savait, mais ça fait mal de l'entendre. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il pouvait faire semblant que c'était l'amour qui les avait réunis. Petit à petit, Yuy a le visage qui se décompose.

-« Tu es important pour moi. » Commence Maxwell en s'avançant vers le métis. « C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cet engagement, tu me prends pour quoi ? » Questionne-t-il en avançant la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais il arrête son geste quand il voit le brun se reculer sur sa chaise.

-« Mais tu ne ressens rien pour moi, peut-être qu'elle t'a fait de l'effet. » Dit le métis pour bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-« Tu crois vraiment que je ne ressens rien pour toi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et même de la tendresse et je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser les autres te faire du mal, ni qu'ils te chassent de ma vie. Surtout pas en te culpabilisant. Tu as fait une erreur due à la non connaissance des règles. Ce n'est pas un crime. » Tente de rassurer Duo sur ses sentiments et ses motivations.

-« Mais tu as des problèmes à cause de ça ! » Assure Heero sûr et certain d'être le responsable de tout ce qui va mal dans la vie de son ami.

C'est parce qu'il a fait plusieurs erreurs qui sont maintenant dans l'œil du cyclone du gang.

-« Ou de ma maladie. » Ajoute Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Il ne sait pas vraiment, même s'il a son idée sur la raison.

-« Et tu engages Alicia ! » S'indigne Yuy en se levant pour ranger ce qui reste sur la table.

-« J'ai dit qu'il y avait du travail pour ceux qui le demandaient, comment voulais-tu que je dise non ? » Interroge le casquetté en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Tu pourrais lui faire laver le bureau, il en a besoin. » Propose le brun puisque de toute façon Duo ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

-« Et je pourrai la surveiller. Bonne idée. » Sourit Duo avant de se rendre à la suite de son compagnon vers le salon.

Celui-ci a un ordinateur à réparer, Maxwell va lui tenir compagnie.

Au moment de se coucher, l'ex-02 se rend compte que Yuy reste renfermé par rapport aux derniers temps, pas de baisers dans le cou avant de partir à la salle de bain.

-« Heero, je t'assure que je ne suis pas avec toi par facilité, compassion ou obligation. Mais parce que j'en ai envie. » Affirme à nouveau Duo ne voyant que cette raison à son attitude.

-« Hn. Tu as encore froid la nuit ? » Demande le métis en voyant Maxwell se glisser dans le lit.

Avec un sourire, l'ex-02 enlève le dessus de son pyjama, le brun vient se coller à son ami en lui disant.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas avoir froid que tu ne sois pas tenté de le remettre. »

Duo tourne son visage pour l'embrasser.

µµµ

Le vendredi 25 mai AC 199

Alicia et Daniel arrivent en même temps. Heero fait entrer l'infirmier dans la cuisine et se tourne vers la jeune fille.

-« Voilà deux seaux, des lavettes, peaux, torchons. La raclette se trouve là, il y a le bureau à laver. L'eau se prend dans cette pièce-ci. Monsieur Maxwell va arriver. » Dit Yuy en allant rejoindre Bertrand dans le hangar.

-« On va fondre ? » Demande Vansbider en le voyant partir vers la fonderie.

-« Il m'a dit de commencer, je vais déjà faire chauffer la cuve. » Précise le brun.

-« Je te donne un coup de main pour assembler les moules ? » Demande Bertrand en emboîtant le pas au métis.

-« Il a demandé que tu finisses les commandes en cours. » Indique Heero.

-« Bien. » Dit l'homme en reprenant la palette des commandes abandonnée hier soir à la fermeture.

Après avoir allumé la cuve et enclenché le moteur des hélices, Yuy ouvre les armoires où sont rangés les moules, de la poche sur sa poitrine de son bleu de travail, il sort la liste que Duo lui a donné au matin.

Entendant un coup de sifflet, le brun se redresse et enclenche la broyeuse avant de repartir à la recherche des bons moules qu'il assemble au fur et à mesure avant de les mettre dans une caisse à ses pieds.

Tout en effectuant ce travail, le métis n'oublie pas de modifier la taille du broyage ainsi que de charger la cuve en limaille. Au bout d'une demi-heure Heero voit Bertrand venir à lui avec des nouveaux moules que Duo doit avoir fini de confectionner.

La broyeuse commence à faire moins de bruit, signe qu'elle travaille presque à vide. Yuy va la couper et retire le tiroir pour récupérer les petits morceaux qui sont tombés pendant le travail.

Puisque le bruit de la broyeuse ne retentit plus dans le hangar, Duo peut se permettre de quitter le bureau et venir expliquer la dernière partie du travail à faire aux deux ouvriers. Maintenant il sait de nouveau entendre la sonnette et le téléphone qu'il a avec lui.

-« On a toutes les pièces pour Dorothy, il y a juste un carter à prendre dans l'ancienne navette. J'y vais. » Lâche Maxwell en arrivant près des deux ouvriers.

-« Duo, le démontage t'es interdit ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Ok vas-y, je commence ici avec Bertrand, il faut savoir s'il est en état sinon je dois créer un moule. » Précise le natté en prenant le premier moule pour le placer sur l'injecteur.

-« Tu l'as laisse seule là-haut ! » S'indigne le métis en prenant la boîte à outils pour se rendre dans la décharge.

-« Ro' j'ai la caisse sur moi, je ne peux pas faire plus, je dois faire confiance, même si ça me ronge. » Affirme avec conviction le châtain.

Heero part vers la décharge, tandis que Duo appelle Bertrand pour qu'il se mette au travail. Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, Yuy revient avec le carter en parfait état de marche, du cambouis sur le front et une entaille sur l'avant-bras.

Avant de retourner au bureau pour finir son travail, Maxwell soigne le métis. Il désinfecte la plaie qui est peu profonde mais qui saigne. Puis il met un sparadrap dessus pour éviter que des impuretés ne se mettent dans l'entaille.

L'ex-02 a déjà dû retourner par deux fois au bureau afin de répondre au téléphone. A ce moment là, il a pu constater qu'Alicia travaille bien, pas toujours avec méthode mais elle y met du sien. Le bureau d'Heero brille comme un sou neuf.

-« Alicia, il faut prendre les poussières sur les meubles en hauteur avant de faire le reste ou alors tu passes avec une lavette mouillée et tu essuies avec une lavette sèche. » Explique le natté en s'installant à son bureau pour faire une facture urgente.

-« Je fais voler trop de poussières en le faisant à sec ? » Demande sur la défensive la jeune fille.

-« Voilà, ce n'est pas grave, on apprend en travaillant. » Dit Duo en imprimant son premier document. « Comme tu aurais dû faire mon bureau avant celui de mon compagnon, profiter que je n'étais pas dessus. »

-« Désolée. » Panique-t-elle.

-« Tu le feras la semaine prochaine, sinon. »

Un sourire vient sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle a craint un moment avoir perdu son emploi par cette erreur.

Maxwell vérifie le compte bancaire pour préparer la charrette pour la poste, quand il se lève pour se rendre dans la pièce des commandes, Alicia vient au bureau pour le laver.

En revenant vingt minutes plus tard, l'ex-02 sourit une partie est plus propre au moins.

-« Laisse mon bureau pour cette semaine, tu peux faire le reste. »

-« Je n'ai plus que le sol à faire. » Admet la jeune fille un peu gênée.

-« Vas-y alors, en finissant par la porte d'entrée, s'il te plait ! » Voyant l'heure sur l'horloge, Duo constate qu'il doit encore l'occuper plus d'une heure. « Alicia, commence sous mon bureau, je vais te préparer les affaires à repasser. »

-« Bien ! » Dit la jeune fille en se jetant un torchon trempé d'eau sous le bureau.

Quand Maxwell revient, Alicia en est déjà à racler l'eau vers la porte extérieure. Après lui avoir montré son travail, le natté reprend le sien au bureau.

-« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Demande Heero en arrivant du hangar, ruisselant de sueur, les manches remontées au maximum.

-« Il n'est pas l'heure ! » Lâche en fronçant le front le châtain.

-« Si. » Sourit Yuy. « Je vais chercher nos boîtes à tartines et celle de Bertrand qu'il a mis dans le frigo également. » Précise le brun en partant vers l'habitation.

Le métis revient dix minutes plus tard, ayant meilleure allure, les cheveux moins collés sur le front, les avant-bras propres, Duo le regarde intrigué, il ne fallait pas tellement de temps pour prendre trois boîtes à tartines dans un frigidaire.

-« Elle ne savait pas repasser une chemise, je lui ai montré. » Dit Heero en donnant sa boîte à l'ex-02.

-« Quand elle sera partie, je viendrai vous donner un coup de main, que vous puissiez manger plus à l'aise. »

-« Merci patron ! » Lâche Heero en partant.

-« Ro' ne t'y met pas. » Peste Maxwell.

µµµ

Yuy est heureux de voir arriver son homme, sa boîte à tartine en main.

-« Elle est partie ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Oui. » Dit le natté en déposant sa boîte sur la table après l'avoir ouverte.

-« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Je n'avais pas faim et surtout je ne voulais pas manger devant elle. Ca va en pression ? Il n'y a pas trop de déchets, parce que c'est la merde de faire ces grillages d'aération pour ventilateur. » Admet Maxwell en mordant dans sa première tartine.

-« Pour l'instant, ça va, juste deux de raté, ils sont repartis directement en fonderie. » Explique Heero en continuant à remplir le moule, le frappant pour faire sortir l'air avant de les remettre à remplir.

-« Vous avez bien avancé. Constate le natté. Arrêtez dix minutes pour manger et souffler. » Propose l'ex-02.

-« Merci Patron. » Dit Bertrand en s'asseyant à même le sol pour manger les deux tartines qui lui reste.

Heero dépose son moule et s'installe à côté de Vansbider. Maxwell finit par venir les rejoindre se sentant un peu en supériorité sur sa chaise.

-« Tu vas à la poste tout seul ? » Demande Yuy en prenant une tartine dans la boîte de son copain qui regarde sa boîte puis la main voleuse.

-« J'ai envie de travailler en fonderie, si tu veux bien faire la poste. » Avoue le perruqué en scrutant le visage de son compagnon.

-« J'irai. »

Heero avance la main pour prendre une tartine supplémentaire, cette fois Duo esquive le geste.

-« Va t'en refaire une si tu as faim. » Râle le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je m'occupe. » Admet le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne l'ex-02.

-« Je n'en peux rien, c'est comme ça. » Lâche le métis en se levant pour se remettre au travail.

Duo lui attrape le poignet pour qu'il le regarde.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? » Interroge inquiet Duo en le sondant.

-« C'est le mot qui m'a fait mal, ça va passer. » Rassure Heero en essayant de dégager son bras.

-« Tu sais que je n'en romps jamais un pourtant sans bonne raison, que si je l'ai pris, je m'y donne à fond ! » Reprend Maxwell en gardant le poignet puisque le regard ne veut pas rester sur lui.

-« J'essaie de m'en convaincre. » Admet tristement Yuy.

Tirant sur le bras qu'il tient toujours, Duo ramène Heero près de lui, l'oblige à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Même ce geste qu'il sait pourtant en public, même s'il est restreint, ne convainc pas le métis.

Bertrand se lève pour ramener sa boîte à tartines dans le bureau et leur laisser de l'intimité.

-« J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, tu m'apportes un équilibre, je suis bien avec toi. » Argumente Maxwell.

-« Pourtant nul n'est irremplaçable. » Murmure le brun en scrutant les murs derrière son ami.

-« Tu devrais être rassuré d'être celui dont j'ai besoin. » Finit par dire l'ex-02 en manque d'arguments plus convaincants.

Vansbider regarde les deux jeunes gens de la fenêtre du bureau, quand ils se seront lâchés, il sera temps pour lui de reprendre son travail.

-« Les besoins changent Duo ! » Lâche le brun en venant fixer ses pupilles tristes dans l'indigo en face de lui.

-« L'amour aussi si tu vas par-là. »

Heero doit admettre que Maxwell marque un point. Néanmoins, il n'a pas vu leur relation comme un engagement. Cette phrase lui a tourné dans la tête toute la nuit. Il mettrait un temps à ne plus l'entendre.

-« Il faut se remettre au travail. » Dit le brun en voulant se lever.

L'ex-02 le maintient sur ses genoux.

-« Je voudrais pouvoir te prouver physiquement que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais baisse de libido avec ma chimio, baisse de libido avec le tamoxifen. Quand Sally aura donné son feu vert médicalement parlant. Et que ça ne va pas mieux, je suis prêt à lui demander le stimulant. Je n'en ai pas voulu pour Wufei et pourtant notre relation n'était basée que sur ça ! » Explique tendrement le natté en passant une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fera l'amour que je serais plus rassuré sur tes motivations. » Admet le métis.

Maxwell attire Yuy contre son torse en soupirant. Avec leur passé respectif, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Un manquant de confiance dans les actes des autres à son égard. L'autre craignant de n'être jamais autre chose qu'un jouet sexuel pour son partenaire.

A Suivre...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

Il y a maintenant dix minutes que Bertrand attend dans le bureau. Il ne sait pas trop s'il doit les interrompre ou leur laisser encore de l'intimité pour régler la tension qui grandit entre eux.

Heureusement le téléphone sonne pour l'occuper.

Quand Vansbider regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre de la porte du bureau, c'est pour constater qu'Heero a repris son travail en fonderie et que Duo se lève pour lui donner un coup de main. Même avec la distance, l'ouvrier peut constater qu'il y a un fossé entre eux comme il n'y en a jamais eu.

Maxwell voyant Bertrand arriver redresse la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était le téléphone ? »

-« Une commande de Minana pour dix propulseurs 2'. » Répond-t-il en ouvrant un des moules qui a refroidi pour refaire un nouveau grillage de ventilation.

-« Tu as vérifié qu'on les a de stock ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Désolé patron, je m'y perds dans votre ordinateur. » Admet un peu penaud l'ouvrier.

L'ex-02 lâche un soupir, avant de partir vers son bureau. Bertrand se mord la lèvre, désolé d'être aussi incompétent dans cette partie du travail.

-« Met une icône sur le bureau, lance Yuy. Même si tu n'aimes pas les raccourcis. » Finit-il plus bas en se tournant vers l'homme près de lui, il ajoute pour le rassurer. « Il ne râle pas sur toi. »

-« Sur toi alors ? » S'informe Vansbider.

-« Sur lui. » Admet le métis en repartant avec un moule vers la cuve.

-« J'espère que ça va s'arranger vous deux, je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'habituer à un autre collègue. J'aime travailler avec toi. » Précise Bertrand en ouvrant un autre moule.

Intérieurement le brun sourit. Même si Vansbider apprécie son patron, il croit que c'est son cœur qui régit ses actes. C'est mal le connaître, ça y contribue, mais s'il doit le mettre en veilleuse pour le fonctionnement de sa société. Il sait Maxwell capable de le faire. Alors pourquoi doute-t-il tellement de l'affection sincère que lui porte son ami et des raisons qui ont déclenché leur relation ? Le mal doit être plus profond pour qu'il ait si dur de lui faire confiance. Il le sait que si Duo a décidé de tenter le 'nous deux' comme il dit, ça n'a pas été sans réflexion de sa part, puisque les conséquences auraient été pénibles pour les deux point de vue émotionnel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun met un certain temps à reprendre la conversation. Surtout qu'il y a un sujet qu'il a toujours voulu aborder avec lui, sans trouver le bon moment.

-« Tu es persuadé que Duo a eu une aventure avec Wufei ! »

-« Oui, il y a le même lien entre vous, mais c'est plus fort vous deux, plus complice. Si Wufei avait pu accepter qu'il était l'ouvrier et l'amant, leur relation aurait pu être meilleure. Travailler ici pour lui, c'était une corvée, toi tu aimes. » Conclut Bertrand voyant son patron revenir vers eux et les dépasser pour se rendre à l'armoire où les moules sont entreposés.

-« Il faut faire quatre propulseurs, j'espère qu'on aura le temps ! J'ai préparé les affaires pour la poste également. » Dit-il en prenant sa place dans l'organisation, remplissant de métal en fusion le premier moule d'un propulseur avant de le poser pour qu'il refroidisse un peu.

-« J'irai à 14 heures. » Dit Yuy en tendant le pince à son ami qu'il puisse frapper un peu le moule pour faire sortir les bulles d'air.

-« Tu vas quand tu veux avant la fermeture. » Sourit Maxwell.

µµµ

Après le souper, l'ex-02 amène devant le divan trois places, la petite table pliable sur laquelle sont installés tous les morceaux pour construire sa maquette du Titanic.

Il commence à y travailler après avoir mis un cd de musique. Heero rentre dans la pièce après avoir été à la toilette. Il va s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du divan.

-« Tu n'as pas un portable à faire ? » S'étonne Maxwell de le voir croiser ses bras sur son torse à peine assis.

-« On t'en a amené un ? » Demande le brun en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Non, tu as raison. Tu ne fais pas tes vérifications hebdomadaires ? » S'informe le natté en prenant une première lamelle de bois pour la clouer sur la coque du navire.

-« Samedi soir ! »

-« Si tu veux regarder la TV, tu peux couper mon cd. » Propose le châtain en prenant une deuxième lamelle.

-« Tu n'as pas sommeil ? » Questionne Yuy en le regardant intensément.

-« Non, je me sens bien. Cette chimio ne m'a presque rien fait en espérant que ce soit positif. » Répond l'ex-02 en fixant une troisième lamelle de bois le regard rivé sur son ouvrage.

-« J'aurai bien été au lit. » Insiste le métis.

-« Vas-y Ro' si tu es fatigué pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui m'endors en bas, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur. »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Précise platement le brun.

-« Alors pourquoi veux-tu aller au lit ? » S'étonne Maxwell toujours plus préoccupé par son montage que son ami.

Puis d'un coup la lumière se fait, Duo dépose son marteau et regarde Heero qui a pris le coussin dans ses bras et s'est légèrement couché, la tête sur l'accoudoir, le visage complètement fermé.

-« Ro' »

-« Continue ce que tu fais, laisse tomber. » Dit d'une voix sans vie le brun, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire au plafond.

-« On peut y aller Ro' » Certifie le casquetté en se redressant déjà un peu.

Les yeux couleurs aciers viennent se fixer dans le regard indigo, transperçant Duo. Ce dernier se demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir fait pour mériter cette agression visuelle.

-« Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit. » Gronde le brun avant de reporter son regard dans le vide.

Maxwell soulève sa casquette, se gratte le crâne un rien perturbé avant de la replacer sur sa tête nue.

L'ex-02 prend sa table pour la remettre entre son une place et le mur, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le sol près de son ami de manière à avoir son visage à sa hauteur et pouvoir lui mettre une main sur l'avant-bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ro' ? »

-« Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que je voulais ? » Demande le métis en posant son regard sur son compagnon.

-« Bien sûr que je sais ce n'est sûrement pas dormir. » Sourit Duo en passant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-« Je me dégoûte ! » Crache Heero en s'éloignant.

-« Enfin Ro' c'est normal que tu aies envie de moi. » Répond Maxwell en ramenant sa main près de son corps.

Il ne tient pas à insister pour le toucher si le contact de sa main l'horripile tellement.

-« Tu trouves ? Tu as fait ta piqûre d'EPO ce matin et comme mardi dernier tu bandais avec un simple baiser, je me suis dit que cette fois on irait jusqu'au bout ! » Explique sèchement Yuy, s'en voulant de son attitude.

-« Ro' pour une raison qui m'est propre, on ira au bout quand j'aurai l'accord de Sally pas avant ! » Rappelle Duo en avançant la main pour venir caresser l'avant-bras de son compagnon. « Rien n'empêche qu'on peut monter, je ne suis pas contre. »

-« Tu ne comprends rien au problème ! » Gronde Yuy vexé par la proposition.

-« Décidément, nous sommes deux imbéciles pour qu'on ne comprenne jamais rien. » Sourit en plaisantant l'ex-02.

-« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » Lâche Heero en se redressant pour fuir le contact de son ami.

-« Explique-moi ! » Dit simplement Duo en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, alors que le brun ressert les siens autour du coussin.

-« Depuis des mois, je fais tout pour t'empêcher de t'épuiser. Je te surveille pour que tu ne forces pas et je veux te faire faire dépenser autant d'énergie que pour un sprint de deux cent mètres, une course de dix kilomètres pour calmer une frustration. Est-ce que je suis seulement normal ? » S'indigne tout seul le brun sur son propre comportement.

-« Tu es humain et adorable. » Sourit Duo en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil pour se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami. « Mignon et hyper gentil. » Continue-t-il une fois installé.

-« Arrête avec tes superlatifs ridicules. » Rabroue le brun en le fusillant du regard.

-« Bon, maintenant que tu te sens mieux. Tu veux aller te coucher avec moi ? » Demande l'ex-02 en mettant sa tête de côté.

-« Oui mais quand il sera l'heure, Duo ne tente pas le diable. Je peux m'être rendu compte de l'aberrance de mon comportement. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, j'ai envie de sentir autre chose que ton doigt. » Avoue le métis en se radoucissant.

-« C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû. Tu vois je t'ai fait découvrir quelque chose sans pouvoir te le donner, je suis désolé Ro'. » Admet piteux Maxwell en se tordant les mains posées sur les genoux.

-« Tu as une raison à ça ? » Demande Heero surpris par l'attitude de son ami qui n'ose plus poser son regard sur lui.

Le métis doit bien constater que l'ex-02 a légèrement rougi et qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Maxwell est en train de se dire que ses deux mains posées sur ses genoux sont vraiment fascinantes. La question de son ami vient de lui faire réaliser que 'oui' il y a bien une motivation, même s'il n'y avait pas pensé en le faisant.

-« Je crois ! » Murmure le casquetté.

-« Ah ! »

Yuy n'avait rien dit de plus mais tout dans sa posture, incite Maxwell à parler.

-« Le passif éprouve du plaisir pas rien que l'actif. Il n'en éprouve pas que si on le branle en même temps. » Répond de plus en plus gêné l'ex-02 regrettant que sa maquette ne soit pas toujours là ça aurait pu lui donner une contenance.

Heero lâche le coussin pour prendre les mains de son compagnon qu'il tortille l'un dans l'autre n'ayant rien trouver de mieux comme occupation.

-« C'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que je sache ce qu'il faut faire pour te donner du plaisir la fois suivante. » Explique tendrement Yuy en cherchant le regard de son ami.

Justement de le savoir coupe aussi les moyens à Duo. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a eu de bons professeurs lui. Sera-t-il capable de le faire ? Voilà toute la question.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ce soir ? » Demande Maxwell voulant s'éloigner de ce sujet houleux.

C'est certain qu'il est satisfait d'avoir compris ce qui tracasse Heero et d'avoir pu lui dire que même s'il continue à en vouloir plus, il n'obtiendra son corps et leurs satisfactions complètes que quand médicalement ce y sera autorisé.

-« J'ai une idée. » Lâche Heero en se levant tout en gardant un des mains de l'ex-02.

Il tire Maxwell à travers les pièces, coupant les lumières au fur et à mesure, puis enclenchant les sécurités, preuve qu'ils ne redescendront pas.

L'ex-pilote du DeathScythe est de plus en plus perturbé par le comportement du métis. Ce dernier n'a pas l'habitude de se comporter comme une girouette, en changeant d'idée toutes les cinq minutes.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, le brun l'embrasse et le pousse vers l'intérieur en lui disant.

-« Va te mettre au lit, j'arrive. »

-« Je garde mon pyjama ? » Demande le casquetté ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-« Oui, tu aurais froid ! »

C'est donc encore plus intrigué que Duo va se mettre dans son lit, mais doit-il s'y coucher ? Toujours aussi indécis Maxwell s'y assied relève les coussins pour y caler le dos.

Heero entre dans la pièce en short de nuit, masquant quelque chose derrière son dos.

-« Tu m'ouvres le lit. » Demande Yuy.

L'ex-02 relève la couette du côté du brun, celui-ci s'y installe en montrant enfin ce qu'il cache. Une planche carrée que Duo identifie directement comme étant une des planches non utilisées de la lingère du métis.

Après l'avoir installé sur leurs deux genoux, le brun se penche un peu en avant pour prendre un objet calé dans l'élastique du short.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Duo.

-« Oh ! Il y a longtemps. »

-« Ca te tente ? » Interroge le métis bien que la question soit presque inutile vu le plaisir qu'il voit sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-« Oui, mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? » Questionne Maxwell très intrigué de ne pas encore avoir vu son ami l'utiliser.

-« C'est celui que j'avais chez moi. Il était dans mes bagages. »

-« On finit le géant qu'on n'a pas su terminer l'autre fois. » Propose le casquetté en l'enlevant pour la mettre sur la table de nuit.

-« Si tu veux. » Dit Heero en le cherchant dans le livre de mots croisés.

Au bout de dix minutes, le brun dit.

-« L'avantage de ton lit d'hôpital c'est qu'on était collé l'un à l'autre. »

-« Ro' tu te rends compte que je réalise seulement maintenant que ton seul but en venant te mettre dans le lit, ce n'était pas par facilité mais pour me toucher à l'époque. »

-« Je l'avoue. » Sourit le brun avant d'inscrire un autre mot.

µµµ

Le mardi 29 mai AC 199

La veille Daniel est passé pour la prise de sang, il repassera demain pour faire la piqûre d'EPO.

Duo se sent nerveux avant de partir pour sa chimio. Il se sent tellement mal qu'il finit par sortir la tresse de la boîte pour la tenir serrer dans sa main près de son cœur. Il reste comme ça sans bouger.

N'ayant pas entendu la porte claquer, alors que Maxwell aurait déjà dû être parti depuis un moment, Heero se lève et rentre dans le salon à la recherche de son ami, puisque son sac est toujours dans le hall.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demande inquiet Yuy en voyant son compagnon prostré.

-« Ca va aller. » Répond l'ex-02 après avoir sursauté légèrement.

Il se redresse après avoir rangé la tresse à sa place. Quand Duo passe à côté de son ami, celui-ci l'arrête en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demande avec sollicitude le brun.

-« Ro' face à cette maladie, je crois qu'on a tous les deux des frayeurs qu'on tait à l'autre pour ne pas alourdir le fardeau de l'autre. »

-« Si ça se met c'est les mêmes. » Sourit le métis en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ro' si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas t'angoisser plus. Il faut que j'y aille, je serai là cette après-midi. » Conclut Maxwell en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de l'ex-01. Puis il se dirige vers la porte et s'en va.

Debout dans la salle à manger, le brun se mord la lèvre, c'est vrai qu'il angoisse même s'il ne sait pas ce qui le perturbe Maxwell, lui par contre à continuellement peur que la maladie ne lui ôte l'être aimé.

µµµ

Debout à l'abri de bus, l'ex-02 remonte le col de son manteau. Du vent avait été décrété pour mélanger l'air vicié et l'apport en oxygène. Le sol est mouillé de la pluie qu'ils ont fait tomber pour arroser les pelouses et les parterres.

Duo se ronge l'ongle du pouce en souhaitant que cette chimio le rende malade comme jamais. Il se trouve un peu idiot de le souhaiter, mais l'ex-02 se rappelle avoir accompagné Sœur Hélène chez une vieille femme malade. La religieuse s'était étonnée de la trouver debout à faire un peu de ménage. Le lendemain la personne était morte. La sœur lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait souvent un mieux avant la fin, il ne voulait pas être à cette période de sa vie.

Maxwell veut de temps pour aimer pleinement Heero. Il désire partager encore plus avec lui. Il ne souhaite pas lui faire du mal en l'abandonnant contre sa volonté.

µµµ

Complètement nauséeux, l'ex-02 pousse la porte de « _Allnonsense_ » avec Patricia.

-« Merci de votre aide depuis le début, je reprends contact avec vous dès que je dois recommencer les séances après les examens. » Explique Maxwell en s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur derrière lui.

-« J'attendrai votre coup de fil, bonne continuation. » Dit la dame en tendant le sac à Heero qui est arrivé directement, c'est lui qui la raccompagne à la porte.

L'ex-02 se tient au mur pour se diriger vers le salon, il coupe les sonnettes en passant. Yuy le suit et dépose la piqûre dans le frigo et la farde sur la table avant de se rendre près du fauteuil où le natté est arrivé pour s'y coucher.

-« Tu es fort malade ? » S'informe le métis pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour soulager son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Maxwell lui tend sa perruque et sa casquette avant de basculer son fauteuil.

-« Je vais tirer la tenture, dors ! Je t'amène un coca aussi ? »

-« Oui, merci Heero. »

Pourtant à 16h30, le brun rentre dans le salon en soupirant. Il s'en veut de devoir venir le déranger, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est confronté à ce problème là.

-« Duo ! » Murmure le métis pour ne pas lui faire mal à la tête, ni le réveiller en sursaut.

-« Hmm. » Répond celui-ci en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

-« Il y a un certain Serge Viville qui dit que tu lui rachètes de la marchandise. » Commence Heero en venant se mettre tout près de son ami qu'il ne doive pas faire d'effort.

-« C'est exact, tu prends tout au poids. Dans le cabanon près de l'entrée de la décharge, il y a une balance. La clef du cabanon est collée sous le tiroir caisse. C'est trois crédits le kilo, tu fais un bon, je payerai demain en faisant la facture. » Explique Maxwell en mettant sa main sur le front.

-« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je lui ai dit de repasser demain, mais il voulait proposer sa marchandise ailleurs. » Répond Yuy en voulant repartir.

-« Ro', les appareils ménagers dans le hangar, le reste avec la marchandise de Monsieur Ronaldo. »

-« D'accord, tu veux manger tout à l'heure ? »

-« Je ne crois pas Ro'. »

Après la fermeture, le brun doit se rendre à l'évidence, son ami est malade comme les autres chimios. Est-ce que d'avoir traversé l'autre chimiothérapie sans être si malade est un bon présage ? Maintenant, il faut attendre quinze jours avant qu'il n'y ait les examens de contrôle, quinze jours d'angoisse grandissante.

Dans la cuisine, le brun se prépare son souper. Il mange en solitaire avant de travailler sur un PC qu'on lui a livré. Il a vraiment l'impression de déjà vu. Il y a un mois, il faisait les mêmes gestes à la même heure. Avant d'aller dormir, il se rend près de Duo qui bouge dans son fauteuil.

-« Tu viens dormir ? »

-« Vraiment couché au dispensaire, ce n'était pas la gloire, je vais rester ici. » Grimace Maxwell en mettant sa main sur son front.

-« Je t'amène la couverture ? » Demande quand même Heero en se rendant déjà vers le meuble pour lui donner.

-« Hm ! »

-« Tu as mal à la tête ? » Interroge Yuy en revenant avec la couverture qu'il dépose sur les genoux de son ami.

-« Non pas trop, c'est plus sur l'estomac. »

-« A demain Duo. » Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

µµµ

Le mercredi 30 mai AC 199

Au matin, Heero constate que Maxwell n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il aurait tellement aimé le trouver debout, preuve qu'il allait mieux. La canette de coca d'hier n'a même pas été ouverte.

Un peu inquiet le brun s'assied sur l'accoudoir du trois places et regarde simplement son ami.

-« J'ai envie de rien, ça me déprime de me sentir si faible à nouveau. » Dit Duo quand il constate la présence du métis.

-« Demain, ça ira mieux. Tu es toujours moins bien le mercredi après c'est reparti. » Assure en souriant Heero.

-« Tu crois ? » Demande plein d'espoir le natté.

-« Persuadé, on en reparlera demain. » Certifie Yuy en se levant pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-« Il y avait des électroménagers ? » Interroge le châtain en attrapant le poignet de son ami.

-« Une cuisinière électrique, un séchoir et un lave-linge. Il y avait aussi un lave-vaisselle mais tellement cabossé et rouillé que je l'ai mis dans la décharge. » Explique posément le brun, heureux de voir que son compagnon commence déjà à s'intéresser au travail.

-« Il faudra le rentrer Ro'. Si je ne sais pas le remettre en état, il ira dans la décharge. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Tu sais, s'il n'y a que la carcasse d'abîmée, j'en fais un encastrable. » Sourit Maxwell en lâchant la main du métis.

-« Tu déjeunes ? » S'informe le brun pour savoir ce qu'il doit mettre sur la table.

-« Une biscotte pour te faire plaisir. »

-« Ne mange pas alors, mais ce soir tu te forces si tu n'as toujours pas faim. » Précise Heero en donnant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de l'ex-02 avant de partir vers la cuisine.

-« Ro' prend note des marques, du modèle et regarde si j'ai la vue éclatée de cet appareil. Le dossier s'appelle électro. Si tu ne trouves pas, il faudra chercher les vues sur le net pour les réparations. » Explique Maxwell en haussant de la voix pour que son ami l'entente.

-« Ok, je ferai cela quand j'irai au travail. » Précise Yuy en faisant passer le café puis il réalise. « L'odeur du café ne te gêne pas ? »

-« Non, il sent bon, j'en ai envie. »

-« Je te l'amène. »

-« Il faut que je me force. Daniel vient. » Dit Duo en redressant le fauteuil, il met ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs pour se lever.

-« Si tu n'as pas envie, ne fais rien. » Dit Heero en lui mettant sa tasse dans les mains, un sourire sur les lèvres, même s'il n'a pas fini de passer, il lui en a servi une tasse.

-« Ro'. » S'indigne Maxwell de se faire dorloter de la sorte.

-« Demain, il sera toujours temps. » Assure Yuy avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour se préparer deux tartines à la confiture, qu'il amène dans le salon avec sa tasse de café. Il s'installe à la table basse pour déjeuner près de son compagnon. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des électroménagers quand ils seront réparés ? » Questionne-t-il en mordant dans sa première tartine.

-« Je les revends dans un magasin de seconde main. »

-« Tu te fais beaucoup ? » Demande Yuy pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de la société.

-« Je revends au poids à six crédits le kilo. » Admet Maxwell en faisant un petit sourire à son copain au-dessus de sa tasse de café.

Wufei ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose, il se sentait si seul avec le commerce sur les épaules. Avec Heero ce n'est jamais le cas.

-« Tu ne gagnes pas énormément. » Lâche d'un coup le brun après avoir calculé un peu le temps qu'il doit utiliser pour remettre en état les appareils ménagers.

-« Ro' je ne fais pas tout pour gagner de l'argent. Ca permet à des personnes ayant des petits revenus d'acheter de la marchandise de qualité à bas prix. Alicia, c'est pour la mettre dans le circuit du travail. » Développe en souriant l'ex-02.

-« J'arrive, je vais ouvrir le porte à Bertrand. » Dit le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Il est déjà si tard ? » S'étonne Duo en regardant sa montre sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-« Je me lève plus juste quand tu as eu une chimio pour ne pas te déranger trop tôt. » Avoue Heero en arrivant à la porte.

-« Tu es adorable. »

Après avoir ouvert le commerce le métis revient finir son déjeuner. Maxwell est toujours le nez au-dessus de son café, sans le boire toute fois, se réchauffant les mains à la tasse tiède.

-« C'est moi ! » Crie Vansbider quand il entend la sonnette en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-« Je fais faire les commandes à Bertrand ? » Interroge le métis pour savoir ce qui est le plus important pour son compagnon.

-« Oui et s'il n'y en a plus qu'il range. La commande de Dorothy peut-être préparée. Si ça n'a pas encore été fait. » Précise l'ancien pilote du DeathScythe en faisant la grimace après avoir senti un peu le liquide noir.

-« Si hier, la facture est partie avec le courrier. »

-« Il fallait la mettre dans la caisse, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un client spécial. » Dit l'ex-02 en voulant déposer la tasse de café sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-« J'y vais. » Répond Yuy en tendant la main pour prendre la tasse non bue de Duo, alors qu'il a sa planche à tartine et sa tasse dans l'autre main.

-« Il sentait si bon quand il était chaud ! » Soupire Maxwell en lui tendant.

Le brun lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser, il repart avec tout ce qu'il a en main.

-« Tiens ! » Dit le métis en lui rendant sa tasse dans laquelle, il a reversé du café chaud.

-« Ro' il ne fallait pas, tu vas me pourrir. » S'indigne presque l'ex-02 mais il est ravi de cette attention.

-« Repose-toi ! » Ordonne le brun.

Maxwell remet son nez au-dessus du liquide acre et sourit d'aise. Il n'entend pas Daniel rentrer dans la pièce.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, comment vous sentez-vous ? Ca doit être la première fois que vous n'êtes pas prêt quand je viens. » Constate l'infirmier.

-« Physiquement ça va, mais je suis vidé de mon énergie, ça influence mon moral. » Explique Duo en déposant sa tasse sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-« La piqûre est dans le frigo ? » Questionne Daniel en s'y rendant déjà.

-« Je peux y aller, il va bien falloir que je m'active un peu. » Soupire l'ex-02 ça l'épuise rien que de se redresser pour se lever.

-« Voilà, je l'ai. Pendant que je la prépare, enlevez votre chemise. »

En restant assis, Duo l'enlève, l'aiguille s'enfonce rapidement dans le dessus de son bras.

-« Monsieur Yuy m'a donné les papiers, alors profitez de la vie. A la semaine prochaine. » Dit Daniel en rangeant son matériel dans sa trousse.

-« Passez une bonne semaine, à mardi. »

La porte se referme, l'ex-02 remet sa chemise puis il reprend sa tasse et plisse du nez avant de la reposer sur l'appui de fenêtre pour coucher un peu son fauteuil.

L'ex-02 commence à somnoler, puis il ouvre un œil, plisse du front d'entendre si distinctement ce qui se passe au bureau.

-« Ro' ? »

-« Oui, ça te gêne que je laisse la porte entre-ouverte ? » S'enquiert le brun du pupitre de son ami où il relève les fax.

-« Non, mais pourquoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Tu me manques. » Dit simplement Heero.

-« Je me lave et je viens. » Sourit Duo de le savoir, ça lui fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de petites phrases.

-« T'entendre me suffit, repose-toi ! » Exige le métis en ouvrant la boite mail pour regarder si des commandes sont arrivées par-là.

-« Ok ! » Reprend Maxwell en recouchant son fauteuil, il faut dire qu'il n'a aucune énergie.

µµµ

A midi, Heero vient voir si Duo veut manger un peu, mais surtout lui tenir compagnie. Yuy se fait une soupe qu'il dépose devant Maxwell, ce dernier la prend et commence à la humer avec délectation.

-« Tu te nourris d'odeurs on dirait. » Sourit le brun alors qu'il veut aller chercher la boîte à tartines.

-« Je peux la boire ? » Questionne le natté le regard implorant.

-« Bien sûr, je vais m'en faire une autre. » Répond le métis du coin cuisine. « Tu t'es au moins levé depuis ce matin ? »

-« Non, mais cette fois, je vais me laver après le repas. » Répond Duo qui a la voix plus ferme qu'au matin preuve qu'il se sent mieux dans sa peau également.

La porte s'ouvre sur Bertrand, l'ex-02 glisse dans son fauteuil pour qu'il ne le voit pas sans casquette, ni perruque.

-« Oui ? » Demande Heero pour qu'il regarde vers lui et non vers le salon.

-« Wufei au téléphone pour Duo, il n'est pas là ? » Demande Vansbider en gardant le portable en main.

-« Donne, merci Bertrand. » La porte se referme sur l'ouvrier, Maxwell se tourne pour dire de la tête et de la main qu'il ne veut pas parler à son ex-amant. « Duo est aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Interroge-t-il fermement.

-« Hilde organise une fête avant l'accouchement, elle aurait voulu que Duo y vienne. » Explique tout aussi froidement Chang de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-« Et pourquoi, ce n'est pas elle qui sonne ? » S'informe Yuy en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Arrête de faire obstacle, je sais qu'il est là. Passe-le-moi ! » Ordonne le Chinois.

-« Chang, je vais lui en parler, qu'elle envoie une invitation. Si Duo veut y aller, on viendra. » Lâche Yuy en raccrochant.

Duo regarde son compagnon intrigué par la discussion. Heero ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il est coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie du téléphone dans sa main.

-« Allô ! »

-« C'est Hilde, est-ce que je peux parler à Duo ! »

-« Je te le passe. » Dit le métis en se rendant dans le salon pour lui passer le cornet.

-« C'est qui ? » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Hilde. » Répond Yuy en souriant légèrement.

Maxwell tend la main, un peu d'éclat arrive dans les yeux indigos, le brun repart, il viendra manger quand l'eau dans la bouilloire sera chaude et enclenchera le sifflet.

A Suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

* * *

Maxwell tend la main pour prendre le téléphone. Un peu d'éclat et de vie arrivent dans les yeux indigos. Le brun préfère le laisser seul et repart, il viendra manger quand la bouilloire sifflera pour lui signaler que l'eau est chaude.

-« Puisqu'il paraît que je dois te téléphoner moi-même. » Commence Hilde.

-« Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir des contacts avec Wufei, on en a déjà discuté par mail. » Rappelle Duo sans se formaliser du ton employé par son amie.

-« C'est quand même son enfant Duo ! Il ne fallait pas accepter le rôle de parrain. » S'indigne la future mère.

-« Je t'ai dit que je serai présent pour bébé, que je l'élèverai s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Pour moi c'est ça le rôle d'un parrain, il n'est pas encore né. » Répond d'une voix cassante l'ex-02.

-« Tu ne viendras pas à ma fête alors ? » S'informe la jeune femme avec une légère tristesse perceptible dans la voix.

-« Tout dépend de la date et si je peux venir accompagné. » Dit radouci Duo, c'était donc ça le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure.

-« C'est le 23 juin, un dimanche. On va enfin connaître cette étrange jeune fille. » Jubile Hilde.

-« Il sera ravi, Heero, de savoir que tu le traites de jeune fille. » Taquine Maxwell.

-« Tu ne veux pas le laisser seul, c'est tout à ton honneur. Il sera le bienvenu. » Affirme la future mère, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse de savoir que même malade son ami continuait à penser aux autres.

-« Hilde, c'est mon compagnon pas rien que mon collègue. » Explique l'ex-02.

-« Oh ! »

Et le silence se fait.

-« Je te déçois peut-être, si tu ne veux plus de moi comme parrain parce que je suis avec un homme… » Commence sur la défensive Duo.

-« Non, non, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai… » Avoue un peu gênée la jeune femme.

-« C'est toi qui as déduit que c'était une femme avant. J'avais juste dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. » Précise Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'aime pas ça, ils sont sur un sujet litigieux. En plus il est tenté de dire la vérité à son amie. Cependant, il doute que ce soit raisonnable et gentil de lui faire ce coup là si près de l'accouchement ?

-« C'était déjà lui ? » Interroge Hilde.

-« Non ! » Admet sèchement l'ex-02.

-« Oh ! »

-« Sinon, il te faut encore un truc pour bébé ? » Demande Duo pour changer la discussion de direction.

Il a l'impression d'être sur une piste savonneuse. Ses sentiments oscillent de trop quand il est sur ce sujet brûlant.

-« Un mobile, c'est tout ce qui me manque. »

-« Je te l'amènerai. » Promet Maxwell.

Heero rentre dans la cuisine, la bouilloire sifflant. Il va pouvoir se refaire une soupe.

-« Duo et ta chimio ? » Questionne la jeune femme autant avoir des nouvelles de vive voix pour une fois.

-« Je viens de faire la dernière de la première série. Je devrai avoir les résultats le lendemain de notre visite. » Sourit l'ex-02.

Yuy vient avec deux tasses fumantes et s'installe près de son compagnon au moment où il raccroche.

-« On y va ? » Demande le brun.

-« Oui, je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça, je n'aime pas ce genre d'évènements, mais c'est important pour Hilde et puis il sera bientôt là. » Admet Duo en prenant la tasse que lui tend le métis.

-« Wufei est au courant pour nous, mais Hilde ? » Questionne Heero en ouvrant sa boîte à tartines.

-« Je viens de le faire, elle a cru que tu étais la personne avec qui j'étais quand elle travaillait pour moi. » Dit Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe d'anxiété.

-« Duo, si Hilde fait le rapprochement ce n'est pas ton problème, tu t'es bien comporté vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle n'aura qu'à blâmer son mari. » Justifie sèchement Yuy.

Son ami a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça sans qu'il s'angoisse avec cette vieille histoire.

-« Merci pour la soupe, j'aurai pu boire l'autre. »

-« On la réchauffera pour que tu puisses la sentir. » Sourit le brun en mordant dans sa première tartine.

-« Après le repas, je prends une douche et je vais au bureau. Tu as tout trouvé pour les électroménagers ? » Questionne l'ex-02 pour savoir ce qu'il devra faire en allant au travail.

-« J'ai encore le lave-vaisselle à faire, je ne vois pas la marque. Bertrand non plus. » Admet le métis en tournant un peu dans sa soupe avant de la boire.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, je vais regarder tout à l'heure. »

µµµ

Début d'après midi, Duo est dans le hangar à vérifier ce qui ne fonctionne pas sur les appareils ménagés. Le séchoir c'est le bouton fermoir qui est cassé, mais comme Maxwell a le même dans un coin de la décharge, il n'aura qu'à remplacer la pièce.

Le lave-linge c'est la cuve qui est fendue, il refondra un joint la prochaine fois qu'ils feront des pièces.

La cuisinière, il y a deux des quatre résistances qui ne fonctionnent plus, elle ira au remblai directement.

Le lave-vaisselle fonctionne, mais c'est juste la carcasse qui est abîmée, comme Duo l'a dit, il en fera un encastrable en enlevant le cache.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'ex-02 se rend au-dessus de la cuve de la broyeuse. A ses pieds il a déjà déposé une tôle rouge.

-« Aïe ! » Lâche-t-il avant de mettre son doigt en bouche et de continuer à fouiller avec l'autre.

Maxwell sort une tôle dans les tons de vert quand Heero arrive près de lui avec la trousse de secours et des gants de protection.

-« Montre-moi ta main. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, laisse. » Dit le natté en repartant à la recherche de quelque chose.

-« Duo ! » Gronde le métis le regard noir sur son ami.

Maxwell tend la main en soupirant, il se tourne vers le brun. Le sang arrive déjà prêt à couler à petites gouttes. Heero désinfecte rapidement ses mains, avant de faire un point de compression, car le sang vient déjà de façon plus abondante.

-« Désolé. » Lâche le perruqué en se pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Interroge l'ex-01 en gardant son doigt sur la coupure.

-« Des tôles de couleurs, j'ai envie de faire nos Gundams pour le mobile. Tu vois Nataku au centre et les quatre autres autour pour l'orgueil du dragon. » Explique l'ex-02 rassuré par le ton plus calme de son compagnon.

-« Il te faut encore du noir, du blanc et pour Sandrock ? » Questionne Yuy après avoir vu les tôles rouges et vertes contre la cuve de la broyeuse.

-« Bleu, même si pas la couleur prédominante. » Sourit Duo.

Heero relâche un peu la pression, le sang n'a plus l'air de couler, par acquis de conscience, il met un pansement serré.

-« Je le fais ou tu mets des gants ? » Demande le brun en tendant les dit gants.

Maxwell prend la paire et la passe en souriant, le métis se retourne, ramasse la trousse et s'en va.

-« Merci ! » Lance le natté.

L'ex-01 se retourne et le regarde, lui sourit avant de repartir à son travail. C'est vrai que l'ex-02 a cru se faire passer un savon pour ne pas avoir pris toutes les protections nécessaires pour sa sécurité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Duo dépose les cinq tôles près des escaliers. Puis il s'attaque à remettre en ordre les trois appareils. Comme ça l'autre société pourra venir les chercher rapidement pour faire de la place quand Alicia les aura lavés à fond vendredi matin.

Maxwell revient avec une planche à roulette et y place la cuisinière avant de la pousser dans un coin de la décharge avec les autres appareils ménagers déficients.

Quand l'ex-02 revient, il dépose le lave-linge sur la planche pour le déplacer et le mettre en attendant la réparation de la cuve en dessous des escaliers pour qu'il ne gêne pas.

Duo sue comme un bœuf quand il a fini, il s'assied même sur les escaliers pour reprendre son souffle, mais il a un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire d'avoir accompli quelque chose, fier de lui.

Maxwell accroche le regard d'Heero qui le surveille sans rien dire.

-« J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. » Lui dit-il.

Yuy regarde sa montre, il est 15h30.

-« Courte la journée. » Taquine le métis.

-« Je vais faire les papiers, pas me tourner les pouces. » Dit l'ex-02 en se relevant, il prend ses tôles et remonte péniblement les escaliers vers le bureau.

Pourtant arrivé là, en voyant les papiers en retard, Duo lâche un soupir. Il se rend dans la salle au laser pour y déposer ses tôles. Non, les factures, il les fera demain, il allait construire directement le mobile, ça le tentait beaucoup plus.

Maxwell va à son ordinateur, cherche des photos de leur gundam pour pouvoir les dessiner, il finit par trouver un dessinateur qui a fait les cinq engins debout de face et de la même taille.

L'ex-02 imprime les dessins et se rend dans l'autre pièce près du laser, change le programme pour prendre la découpe deux dimensions. Il introduit un dessin sur le scan inclus. Rapidement, le dessin s'affiche à l'écran.

Après l'avoir centré, Duo prend la tôle rouge pour faire Heavy Arms, il lance le laser qui va le découper et faire les reliefs. De suite après, il s'attaque au Wing.

Au bout d'une heure, Maxwell a les cinq Gundams en métal devant lui. Le laser lui découpe deux arcs de cercle.

A 17 heures quand Bertrand arrive pour rentrer chez lui, il reste en arrêt devant ce qui pend dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-« C'est magnifique, patron. Je n'aurai pas choisi ça comme thème mais c'est beau. »

-« Merci. »

-« Enfin déjà qu'Heero a celui-là sur son bureau. » Dit Vansbider en montrant le Wing.

-« A demain, tu vas être en retard. » Coupe Maxwell n'aimant pas aborder cette époque de sa vie même si ça fait partie intégrante de sa personne.

L'ex-02 fouille les tiroirs, il sait qu'il y a des papiers cadeaux qu'il a rachetés d'une société qui avait fait faillite, c'était dans le lot de ferraille et de matériel de bureau. Il veut pouvoir finir son cadeau comme ça tout sera prêt pour la fête pré natale.

Maxwell s'étonne qu'Hilde organise ce genre de fête, elle les a toujours critiquées quand elle vivait sur L2; Cependant, les gens changent parfois au contact des autres. Il se demande quand même si elle est si heureuse que ça, mais par mail, Hilde ne lui répondrait pas. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Duo veut y aller, parce qu'il pourra voir de ses yeux si son amie rayonne comme elle le prétend.

-« Tu saurais faire le même avec des portables, des Gsm, des appareils photo, des ordinateurs ? » Interroge Yuy en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Faire quoi ? » Demande Duo en regardant son compagnon.

-« Tu saurais pour samedi ? » S'informe le métis montrant le mobile de la tête.

-« Oui, j'ai mis une heure trente pour faire celui-là. Tu n'as pas vu le papier d'emballage ? »

Heero ouvre une armoire et sort le rouleau.

-« S'il ne plait pas à Hilde, je le reprends pour moi. » Lâche le brun en faisant tourner doucement les Gundams.

Un ressort donne un mouvement rotatif sur la base centrale. Il reste en admiration devant ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

-« Maintenant que j'en ai fait un, je peux te le refaire pour mettre au-dessus de ton côté du lit. » Nargue Duo.

-« Je te devrais combien pour l'autre ? » Interroge le métis toujours les yeux sur le mobile.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu le payer ? » S'étonne Maxwell en plissant du front.

-« C'est pour mettre à Média Corporation, je mettrais une carte de visite au milieu, 'réalisable avec motif de votre choix' et ton numéro de téléphone. » Explique posément Heero.

-« Alors si c'est publicitaire, Média Corporation doit me faire une facture publicitaire, je payerai. Ca ne doit pas coûter plus de trois crédits en matériel. » Répond l'ex-02 en commençant à emballer le mobile.

-« Quinze crédits le mobile de l'autre côté. » Sourit Yuy.

Il est persuadé que ça peut marcher et faire une nouvelle rentrée d'argent à son compagnon.

-« Tu dois aller à Média Corporation samedi ? » Réalise Maxwell en mettant des petits bouts de papier collant pour faire tenir l'emballage.

-« Réunion des chefs de secteur, comme tu es malade, j'ai demandé qu'elle soit faite sur L2 cette année. La prochaine, je n'y couperai pas, il faudra que je me déplace. » Explique l'ex-01 sans regarder son ami.

-« Mais je vais bien. » S'indigne le châtain en mettant un nœud sur son colis fini.

Heero prend une des étiquettes au nom d'_Allnonsense._

-« Ro ! » S'indigne le natté en le voyant la mettre sur l'emballage.

-« Ca provient de ta boîte. »

-« Je vais bien. » Insiste l'ex-02 en relevant le menton de son ami pour qu'il le regarde.

-« Le rendez-vous a été pris mercredi dernier. » Avoue penaud le brun.

Duo sourit au métis avant de secouer la tête légèrement. Il espère que son ami lui parlera plus de son travail quand il aura fini son traitement. A part les PC et les facturiers certains soirs, il ne sait pas ce que fait son compagnon, ce qu'il gère.

Maxwell regarde sa montre.

-« Fini journée, je vais couper la lumière du hangar. »

-« J'y vais. Et les papiers ? » Interroge Yuy voyant que tout est comme il l'a préparé début d'après-midi.

-« Je les ferai demain. » Admet l'ex-02 avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur.

En attendant Heero, il regarde les images que veut son compagnon, il en sélectionne un certain nombre.

-« Ro' viens que tu choisisses ce que tu désires. »

Après une quinzaine de minutes, le brun a fait son choix. Le châtain met les images à la même dimension puis les imprimes pour s'avancer dans le travail de demain.

Voyant son ami partir vers la maison, Yuy l'appelle.

-« Tu me montres comment tu fais ? »

Reprenant les papiers qu'il a déposés sur un coin du bureau, Maxwell va se mettre devant le laser et lui explique les étapes sans les réaliser puisqu'il n'a pas choisi les tôles.

µµµ

Le samedi 2 juin AC 199

A midi, Heero arrive dans le salon, lavé, habillé d'un jeans, d'un polo vert foncé à manche courte, sa veste en jeans par-dessus.

-« J'y vais, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand j'en ai. »

-« Si tu n'es pas là à 16 heures, je vais faire le plus gros des courses. Le reste je le ferai lundi en allant au dispensaire, ne t'occupe pas de moi. » Rassure le natté de voir son ami embarrassé de son absence.

-« Prends ton portable que je puisse te joindre. » Rappelle Yuy en ramassant son attaché-case près du porte-manteaux, dedans il y a le mobile que Duo a fait dans la matinée.

-« Allez files. N'oublie pas de faire la facture pour mes frais publicitaires. »

Le brun vient l'embrasser et se sauve.

µµµ

Il est presque 19 heures quand le métis sonne à l'ex-02.

-« On va souper dans l'artère commerciale près du port spatial, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Duo regarde l'omelette qui commence à cuire dans la poêle.

-« J'étais en train de faire mon souper. Je vais me rhabiller et j'arrive. » Finit par dire après un moment de silence Maxwell.

-« Duo, tu n'es pas obligé ! » S'inquiète Heero, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard.

-« Je sais, vous descendez dans quel restaurant ? » S'informe le casquetté coupant le gaz en dessous de son repas.

Il prend déjà la direction de l'étage pour se préparer et mettre sa prothèse, encore une chance qu'il ne l'a pas lavée comme il avait eu l'intention.

-« Ils n'ont pas encore décidé, sonne-moi quand tu arrives dans le quartier. » Répond Yuy en faisant signe aux autres qu'il arrive.

µµµ

Maxwell retrouve tout le monde dans un restaurant indien. Heero fait les présentations aux chefs de secteur de L3, L4, secteur Terrien, ainsi que de deux autres satellites.

-« Je croyais vous voir en plus piteux état. » Commence le chef du secteur de Sank en tendant la main à Duo.

-« Je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas voulu s'éloigner, c'était la première fois que je devais prolonger une hospitalisation. » Répond en souriant le perruqué.

-« Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer si on dérape sur le travail ? » S'informe le représentant de L3.

-« Je ne crois pas. » Rassure Maxwell.

µµµ

Les navettes partant toutes entre 22 heures et 22h30, les deux jeunes gens reprennent un taxi jusqu'au parc. Yuy sait à quoi s'en tenir cette fois, il prend directement la direction pour longer le parc. Même si le rythme est soutenu, Duo se sent capable de discuter en même temps.

-« Ca m'a fait du bien de quitter ma bicoque. » Admet Maxwell le visage fermé.

Cependant, Heero n'est pas dupe, il sait que c'est parce qu'ils sont en rue. Le ton est assez chaleureux pour ne pas le tromper.

-« Tant mieux, j'ai presque regretté de t'avoir appelé quand tu as dit que tu faisais ton souper et que tu étais déjà en pyjama, mais tu me manquais trop. » Avoue le métis dans un murmure et la même attitude que son compagnon.

-« Tu me manquais aussi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas trop hésité. » Sourit légèrement le natté avant de reprendre une attitude neutre.

Voyant qu'Heero est un peu plus distant, Duo interroge.

-« Il y a eu des problèmes à la réunion, on t'a fait des remarques sur ta gestion ? »

-« Non, je suis celui qui a le plus augmenté, même le secteur de L4 qui a plus les moyens n'a pas fait mieux. Plus de ventes, mais moins de réparations, hors c'est ça qui fait le chiffre d'affaire. » Explique le brun en passant par la galerie.

-« Ca me rassure. » Maxwell Lâche en arrivant à la hauteur de la décharge. « Je suis claqué, je crois que je vais dormir comme un bébé. »

Yuy ouvre la porte du magasin et lui sourit, mais il n'est pas aussi franc que d'habitude. Du coup le natté sent l'angoisse monter en lui. Il s'en veut d'avoir toujours tellement peur de perdre les gens importants pour lui. Pourtant il doit bien constater que c'est toujours le cas.

Après sa toilette, l'ex-02 se couche dans le lit, mais il a bien l'intention d'avoir une discussion sincère avec son ami. Il veut pouvoir dormir l'esprit serein. Seulement, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi actif sur une journée, assumer le magasin seul ainsi que les courses. Pour finir Duo a pris les deux caddies pour réaliser les courses en une fois.

Il a également préparé les colis de viande, blanchi les légumes, pour finir il a rangé toutes les courses. Et toutes ses activités font que Duo dort à poings fermés quand Heero vient se coucher près de lui.

µµµ

Le dimanche 3 juin AC 199

Il est 10h quand Duo sort de son sommeil, il se retourne dans le lit pour venir se blottir contre le métis qui lui caresse le ventre depuis un petit moment.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le petit rituel du dimanche matin soit honoré, tout en douceur et en caresses. Seul Yuy jouit de la plénitude de ce moment particulier entre eux, Duo y a mis toute sa tendresse.

Le brun tire son compagnon sur son torse pour le câliner encore un peu.

-« Je ne voulais pas en parler en rue. » Commence le métis d'une petite voix serrant une nouvelle fois le cœur de l'ex-02 dans un étau. « Mais en août, il y aura un mi-temps en plus à faire à Média Corporation, je voudrais l'assumer. »

-« Tu as envie de moins travailler ici ? Le travail ne te plaît pas ? » S'inquiète Duo en restant la tête sur le torse d'Heero.

Il ne veut pas lire dans les yeux bleus aciers qu'il commence à moins l'aimer.

-« Le travail me plait. Mais je me sens plus à ma place à Média Corporation. » Avoue Yuy en passant une main sur le flanc de son amant pour le rassurer, ce n'est pas un problème d'amour, mais de sens moral et d'idéal de vie.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à travailler ici. » Dit doucement Maxwell.

Il préférait continué à travailler avec le jeune homme. Pourtant, il trouvera difficilement un autre ouvrier, mais ce qu'il est certain c'est qu'il ne trouvera pas un autre compagnon comme le métis. Il veut bien faire ce sacrifice pour continuer à vivre avec Heero.

-« Je veux continuer, pouvoir te donner un coup de main, venir dans la surface commerciale. Pour ça, il faut que je garde un contrat chez toi. » Rappelle le brun preuve qu'il a bien réfléchi avant d'en parler. « Mais est-ce que ça va t'intéresser de m'avoir à mi-temps seulement ? Vas-tu trouver un ouvrier qui ne veut faire qu'un mi-temps ? » Interroge-t-il tout aussi anxieux parce qu'il met des battons dans les roues de son ami.

-« Ca c'est mon problème Ro'. Je préfère t'avoir à mi-temps au travail et t'avoir dans ma vie. Que de t'employer à temps plein pour que tu finisses par m'aimer à mi-temps. » Avoue l'ex-02 en caressant le torse imberbe de son compagnon.

-« Ca n'arrivera jamais, mais les joies des retrouvailles c'est bien aussi. » Admet Heero en obligeant Duo à monter un peu plus vers lui qu'il puisse l'embrasser et le cajoler. Que Maxwell le satisfasse sans pouvoir donner du plaisir plus charnel à son homme le frustre toujours un peu.

Depuis que son ami a repris la chimio, il n'a plus pu le combler, peut-être la semaine prochaine.

µµµ

Le vendredi 8 juin AC 199

Quand Alicia redescend des chambres qu'elle vient de nettoyer à fond. Il y a le représentant de l'agence intérimaire qui se trouve dans le bureau avec Maxwell.

-« Viens ici Alicia, on va faire ton contrat d'embauche. »

Il faut à peu près une demi-heure pour lui expliquer les contrats et les faire signer.

-« Ce n'est plus moi qui vais te payer, mais l'agence. Si elle a des autres places pour nettoyer, elle te les signalera également. » Explique une dernière fois le natté pour savoir si la jeune fille a bien tout compris.

Les yeux de cette dernière brillent de reconnaissance. Puis elle réalise une chose et commence un peu à paniquer.

-« Je n'ai pas de téléphone ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu passes à l'agence début d'après-midi le vendredi pour que je te paie le salaire de la semaine, je te signale les places à ce moment là. » Propose l'agent intérimaire.

-« Merci. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell, tout est en ordre pour nous, à la prochaine fois. » Dit l'homme en se levant pour retourner à son agence.

Alicia attend pour recevoir l'argent de sa journée, trente deux crédits.

-« Donnez-moi seulement vingt huit crédits, deux des garçons ont trouvé une place grâce à votre renseignement. Ils voulaient vous le payer. » Dit la jeune fille quand Duo ouvre son tiroir caisse.

-« Alicia, s'ils veulent me payer, qu'ils viennent eux-mêmes, je ne retiendrai pas ça sur ton salaire. » Dit Maxwell en lui donnant le compte juste.

-« A la semaine prochaine. »

-« A vendredi. » Répond le natté en partant vers la cuisine pour manger aussi son repas.

Il fait toujours attention à ne pas manger devant elle. Il attend son départ pour avaler rapidement une tartine.

Dix minutes passent avant que la sonnette retentisse, le châtain met sa tasse de sa soupe dans le lave-vaisselle et se rend au magasin. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, petite moustache, le nez épaté, des cheveux noirs grisonnants, d'un peu près 1m65. Il s'avance vers Duo en tendant la main.

-« Joé Vestral, nous avions rendez-vous. »

-« Oui, installez-vous, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous, si ça vous convient, on pourra faire affaire. » Dit Maxwell en montrant la chaise en face de lui et en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Duo a regardé plus d'une trentaine de curriculum vitae avant d'envoyer une convocation à l'homme via l'agence intérimaire. Au moins comme ça il n'aura plus des frais patronaux à sa charge, si Alicia et le nouvel ouvrier sont malades, ils seront à charge de l'agence intérimaire. Et si celui-ci ne convient pas, il a encore deux autres personnes à voir.

La porte s'ouvre sur un client.

-« Monsieur ? » Interroge l'ex-02.

-« Il m'aurait fallu quinze tire-fond de huit millimètres de diamètre et long de dix centimètres, deux brûleurs deux pouces et trois bougies d'allumage. »

-« Directement ou on vous prépare votre commande. » Demande Duo après avoir noté ce qu'il fallait.

-« Directement si c'est possible. »

-« Pas de problème. » Répond Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre au hangar. Voyant que Heero est en train de démonter. L'ex-02 appelle Bertrand.

-« Le client attend. » Dit-il en laissant tomber le bon de commande que l'ouvrier attrape au vol.

-« Bien patron, je le fais directement. »

Duo retourne dans le bureau et s'y assied pour continuer son entretien d'embauche.

-« Voilà, donc moi, j'ai à vous proposer un contrat mi-temps d'un mois, puis un contrat de gardiennage pour une durée de trois semaines. Et en août, il y aura un contrat temps plein toujours dans le cadre de la société intérimaire, mais à durée indéterminée. »

-« D'après l'agence, il faut savoir démonter un moteur et se plier à la contrainte de votre société. » Questionne pour confirmation l'homme.

-« Le travail est varié, on ne fait pas que démonter. » Avoue le natté.

Bertrand arrive avec la commande dans une caisse, il sort un tarif pour donner le prix au client.

-« Septante trois crédits, s'il vous plait ! »

-« Je peux avoir une facture ? » Interroge l'acheteur.

-« Vous êtes déjà client ? » S'informe l'ouvrier.

-« Oui Melaguen. »

Vansbider s'assied au bureau d'Heero pour taper la facture, pendant que celle-ci s'imprime il encaisse.

-« Voilà, Monsieur Melaguen, bonne fin de journée. » Dit Bertrand en tendant le papier et déposant l'autre exemplaire sur le bureau de son patron.

Le client parti, Vansbider repart au hangar.

-« Il faut être capable de faire ça ! » Demande Joé un peu sur la défensive.

-« Il faut pouvoir donner des prix par téléphone, prendre une commande et rédiger une facture de pièces enlevées, oui, les autres factures, je m'en occupe avec un autre ouvrier. » Explique Maxwell.

Il préfère avoir un ouvrier qui soit au courant de tout que de commencer à le former pour qu'il s'en aille plus tard. Il a déjà donné dans ce genre là avant la venue d'Heero.

-« Nous sommes combien à travailler ici ? » S'informe Vestral.

-« Avec vous, on sera quatre. Une tournante est faite entre les ouvriers pour surveiller la société pendant les vacances. » Développe le natté.

Heero entre dans le bureau avec deux caisses qu'il dépose dans la pièce aux commandes avant de s'installer à l'ordinateur et de sortir cinq bons pour faire les factures.

-« Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez postulé sur L4, alors que vous habitez L2 ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Je veux travailler, j'ai donc postulé partout, mais je préfère rester ici. Ma femme travaille toutes les après-midi à la chocolaterie. Un mi-temps m'intéresse pour finir l'année si je peux faire le matin. Ma gamine n'allant à l'école qu'à partir de septembre. » Explique Joé.

Il a été ravi de voir justement que c'était un mi-temps quand il s'est rendu à l'agence intérim pour voir en quoi consistait la convocation qu'il avait reçu à son domicile.

-« En août ce sera temps plein ! » Rappelle Duo.

-« La petite ira chez ma belle-mère, ma femme ira la déposer en juillet. » Répond Vestral parce qu'il a déjà planifié avec sa femme la suite des évènements pour le cas où il serait engagé.

-« Donc l'arrangement vous convient ? » Réalise pleinement Maxwell, au moins cet homme a envie de travailler ça se sent.

-« Pas de problème majeur et travailler trois semaines en juillet tous les quatre ans, si je reste ce n'est pas la mer à boire. » Sourit Joé, il tient à montrer sa bonne volonté.

-« Trois ans ! » Rectifie le natté.

-« C'est vous le patron, normal que vous ne preniez pas votre tour. » Dit Vestral en haussant les épaules.

-« Non, je prends mon tour, mais le quatrième ouvrier est mon compagnon, on ne va pas prendre deux tours d'affilée. » Informe le châtain.

-« On peut intercaler un ouvrier entre nos tours. » Propose Heero.

Même si ça veut dire qu'ils devront rester sur L2 une année sur deux.

-« C'est réalisable. Donc je vous attends lundi matin, j'aurai préféré après-midi n'étant pas là, mais Heero et Bertrand sont aptes à faire votre écolage. » Conclut Duo en apposant son cachet sur le document d'embauche de Joé.

-« On se verra mardi alors. » Répond l'homme en se levant et en tendant la main.

-« Je ne serai pas là pour vous accueillir mais bien dans le courant de la matinée. » Rétablit Maxwell en serrant la main tendue.

L'homme parti, Yuy se tourne vers l'ex-02.

-« Tu engages déjà maintenant ? » S'étonne le brun.

Cependant, il n'a pas voulu intervenir sur ce sujet là pendant l'entretien d'embauche.

-« Oui, c'est lui qui doit assumer le gardiennage autant que je puisse un peu le juger avant de tout lui laisser dans les mains. » Explique Duo.

-« On part en vacances ? » Demande le métis des étincelles dans les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il aspirait à quitter L2. La pollution, la pauvreté, les bagarres de rue, tout ça lui pèse à la longue. Le ressac de la mer lui manque. Enfin vivre avec Duo vaut bien ce petit sacrifice.

-« Oui, on ira à Sank, quels que soient les résultats de mes examens. Tu as bien droit à des vacances chez toi, tu les mérites. »

A Suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre et Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 41

* * *

Le lundi 11 juin AC 199

Duo se rend au dispensaire pour chercher son ordonnance d'EPO et son papier de remboursement pour la piqûre comme toutes les semaines depuis qu'il est obligé de prendre un stimulant sanguin.

Le docteur Lizin lui donne en plus une ordonnance pour faire une prise de sang.

-« Le docteur Pô a demandé qu'on vérifie l'état de votre sang avant de faire les examens la semaine prochaine. » Précise le médecin en lui tendant le troisième papier.

-« C'est la procédure habituelle ? » S'informe le natté, Sally ne lui ayant pas dit la dernière fois qu'il l'a eue au téléphone.

-« Elle a estimé que c'était mieux, de toute façon on aurait fait la prise de sang avant de faire les examens, mais nous n'allons pas vous faire effectuer un voyage de cinq heures si c'est pour les repousser. » Explique l'homme.

-« Je dois la faire quand ? » Demande le châtain puisqu'il n'y a pas de date dessus.

-« Vendredi matin, sonnez dans l'après-midi. »

-« Bien. » Dit Duo en se levant.

Il doit encore aller chercher le produit au –2 puis il pourra rentrer voir comment son nouvel ouvrier travaille.

µµµ

Joé s'adapte vite à l'organisation. C'est un manuel avec un don pour la mécanique. Mais pour tout ce qui est de la facturation, l'écolage est plus difficile.

Pourtant, le minimum devra être acquis. Il ne lui arrivera certainement pas souvent de se retrouver seul dans la société. Néanmoins, nul ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir et puis, les trois autres ne peuvent pas non plus tout laisser tomber pour répondre au téléphone donner des prix et effectuer une facture simple à sa place.

µµµ

Le jeudi 14 juin AC 199

La journée a été longue, Maxwell est heureux de se retrouver au lit et sur le torse de son compagnon, il aime s'endormir de cette façon, il se sent en sécurité.

-« Duo, si tu dois recommencer à faire de la chimio, je prendrais congé à Média Corporation. » Lui dit Heero tout d'un coup puisque le sommeil le fuit.

-« On verra Ro', Bertrand est capable de faire l'ouverture, tu es là à la fermeture. Il faudra juste lui donner un trousseau. » Réfléchit à haute voix l'ex-02 avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Demain Daniel vient pour la prise de sang. »

-« Oui et on s'organisera pour mon déplacement, faut que je réserve une chambre d'hôtel. » Réalise Duo en essayant de se repositionner dans le lit.

-« Va dans mon appartement. » Propose l'ex-01.

-« Je ne sais pas. Etre là-bas sans toi. » Bougonne Maxwell, tout lui ferait penser au métis et il serait seul.

-« Comme ça tu verras si tout est en ordre. » Insiste le brun.

-« J'irai alors si ça t'arrange. » Bâille une nouvelle fois l'ex-02.

-« C'est aussi stressant chaque année trois semaines avant la fermeture ? » Demande Yuy après dix minutes, le sommeil le fuit toujours.

-« Hm, j'ai souvent des intérimaires à cette période de l'année. » Avoue Duo en étirant ses muscles.

Le brun remonte sa main le long du flanc de Duo l'embrasse sur le crâne.

-« Tu préfères que je fasse mon mi-temps l'après-midi. » Réalise d'un coup le métis réveillant une nouvelle fois Maxwell.

-« M'en fous, c'est pour toi, si j'avais un travail salissant et un non-salissant, j'aurai pris le salissant l'après-midi. » Admet-il en réfrénant un bâillement.

-« En plus je ne te prendrais pas du temps de travail en me lavant avant de partir. » Sourit Yuy en voyant également cette raison, il sait très bien que le temps c'est de l'argent pour son ami.

-« Ro' sincèrement, je ne surveille pas tes heures, je devrais je n'ai jamais pensé à te payer tes heures supplémentaires alors que je le fais pour Bertrand quand ça arrive le mercredi. » Dit tout d'un coup l'ex-02 en se redressant. « Je vais le faire demain et je te les paie pour les trois mois écoulés. »

-« Tu les payais à Wufei ? » S'informe le brun en tournant son visage vers son ami pour essayer de voir son expression malgré la pénombre de la pièce.

-« Il me les réclamait, c'est pour ça que je n'y ai pas pensé. A part le samedi qu'il faisait gratuitement, quand j'avais besoin d'un coup de main, en semaine c'était payé au noir. » Explique l'ex-02 en regardant également son compagnon.

-« Je n'en veux pas Duo ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que Wufei les voulait ! » Agresse Maxwell, triste également qu'il y ait toujours cette compétition entre les deux.

-« Non parce que c'est dans le bon développement de ta société, de notre vie à deux. Je ne vois pas ça comme un travail mais une suite logique, c'est pour la survie de notre avenir. » Explique le brun en passant sa main sur le flanc de son ami pour qu'il se recouche.

-« C'est ma société. » Rappelle l'ex-02.

-« C'est notre maison. Allez dors, je vais essayer de ne plus te réveiller. » Dit Heero en voyant Maxwell bâiller une nouvelle fois.

-« Tu n'as pas sommeil ? » Demande Duo en remettant sa tête sur le torse de Yuy, une jambe à travers les cuisses du métis.

-« Ca va venir quand j'arrêterai de réfléchir. » Avoue-t-il.

-« A quoi ? » Questionne Duo en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

-« A dimanche 24 juin. » Soupire le métis de devoir dire le fond de sa pensée.

Néanmoins, après avoir réveiller plusieurs fois son ami, il lui doit bien ça.

-« Je peux annuler si tu préfères. » Propose sincèrement l'ex-02 en caressant le torse de son amant.

-« Qu'il ne te tourne pas autour parce que je ne réponds plus de rien. » Lâche Yuy d'un coup d'une voix hargneuse.

-« Tu veux rester ici ? » Demande Duo en se redressant légèrement.

-« Sûrement pas. » Crie Heero de la colère dans le regard.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Panique un peu Maxwell.

-« Si, si Duo, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore du mal. Ca je ne le supporterai pas. » Gronde Yuy, puis il rajoute plus calmement. « Recouche-toi, dors, je me tais. »

-« Je ne le laisserai plus me faire du mal, Ro'. Je ne l'aime plus. »

µµµ

Le vendredi 15 juin AC 199

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Duo téléphone pour avoir les résultats de sa prise de sang, il doit encore réserver une place dans la navette de dimanche après-midi, enfin celle là est souvent vide, revenir sur L2 le dimanche soir pose plus de problèmes.

-« Docteur Lizin, s'il vous plaît de la part de Duo Maxwell. »

-« Je vous le passe. » Dit la standardiste.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, on va repousser vos examens d'une semaine. Votre taux de globules rouges est encore fort bas. Vous êtes certain que vous ne forcez pas physiquement parce qu'avec les doses d'EPO que vous avez eu, vous auriez dû être presque à la normale. » Affirme le médecin en regardant l'analyse sanguine.

Duo se mord la lèvre, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait plus de pause l'après-midi, il travaille comme ses hommes. Certains soirs, il fait les factures de la journée, pendant qu'Heero travaille sur un PC. C'est ça ou être débordé. Maxwell doit avouer qu'il voit de plus en plus son compagnon se faire violence pour ne pas l'expédier au bureau. Il le voit se redresser, mettre ses mains sur les hanches avant de secouer la tête, soupirer et se retourner pour ne plus le voir forcer, suer avant de se remettre lui-même au travail.

-« Je vais essayer de lever le pied. Mais l'avant fermeture, c'est toujours le rush ici. » Finit par avouer l'ex-02.

-« Lundi, je vous rendrai encore une ordonnance pour une nouvelle prise de sang et une piqûre. » Annonce le docteur.

-« A lundi. »

Le natté se renverse sur sa chaise, il prend les trois fax qui sont arrivés pendant sa discussion. Il regarde l'expéditeur, il soupire et se lève pour retourner au hangar.

Heero est debout sur l'échafaudage en train de démonter un morceau de navette, mettant les pièces au fur à mesure dans un panier qu'il descend avec une corde quand il est plein. Sa chemise pend à son pantalon, il est en sueur, la frange collée par la transpiration.

Duo met les trois nouvelles commandes sur la pince, dépose le téléphone sur la balance et grimpe donner un coup de main à Yuy devant les traits un peu fermés de l'ex-02, le métis demande.

-« Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

-« Les examens sont repoussés d'une semaine. »

Le téléphone sonne Bertrand décroche.

-« Patron, Quatre pour toi ! »

-« J'arrive. »

-« Je descends le panier. » Propose le brun.

Maxwell sourit à son ami.

-« Tu veux savoir ce que je vais lui dire ? » Taquine le natté.

-« Non, mais ne t'épuise pas inutilement. » Rappelle le métis un peu fermement pour lui faire lever le pied.

L'ex-02 s'assied sur l'échafaudage, les jambes dans le vide.

-« Salut toi. »

-« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as la date de tes examens parce que je suis à Sank lundi. » Commence le blond.

-« Ils sont repoussés d'une semaine. Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de faire le voyage avec toi. » Soupire Duo.

Ca fait un moment qu'il n'a pas parlé de vive voix avec son ami.

-« Attends je regarde mon planning. Si je vais à la place de Dorothy à la réunion, je peux venir te chercher dimanche prochain. » Réfléchit Winner en scrutant son agenda.

-« Je serai sur le satellite Preventer pour la petite fête prénatale d'Hilde. » Râle Maxwell de louper cette occasion là aussi.

-« Je n'étais pas au courant. Je te reprends le 25 juin à 14 heures. » Propose l'ex-04.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé Quatre. »

Ca lui fait plaisir de savoir que son ami se coupe en quatre pour le voir, mais ça le met également mal à l'aise.

-« J'ai envie de te voir, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté de vive voix. » Affirme Winner plein de conviction ayant le même manque que le perruqué.

-« Oui, je sais mais on se verra en août pour les examens annuels sinon, je n'ai pas envie que tu te compliques la vie pour ça. » Insiste Maxwell de plus en plus gêné.

-« Duo, tu fais tes examens en juin, tu crois que tu vas les repasser six semaines après ? » Demande Heero étonné par ce que vient de dire son ami.

-« On devrait demander à Sally de pouvoir tous les faire en juin. » Dit Quatre puisqu'il a entendu Yuy en fond.

-« Laisser Bertrand et le nouveau seuls ici avec les commandes, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable. » Réfléchit l'ex-02 à haute voix.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » Interroge le brun en plissant le front.

-« Que tout le monde fasse les examens le 25 juin. » Répond le châtain.

-« Ce serait une solution. » Avoue le métis.

-« Rappelle-moi quand tu as décidé, si les examens sont avancés, il faut que je m'arrange. » Dit Winner en raccrochant puisque sa secrétaire vient d'entrer dans son bureau avec une pile de dossiers.

Duo regarde le brun qui continue à s'activer, Bertrand venant de lui demander s'il trouve ce vilebrequin qu'il puisse clôturer sa commande.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Ro ? » Interroge-t-il

-« C'est ta boîte ! » Lâche Yuy en forçant pour faire céder cette vis et déboîter le vilebrequin qui manque depuis le matin.

Maxwell soupire, il n'a pas l'impression que c'est seulement sa boîte. Heero fait des choses pour la développer, il a déjà eu deux commandes pour des mobiles. Heero a pris également l'initiative de mettre de la limaille de fer multicolore dans un sachet avec la commande des roulements à billes puisse que la fleuriste les utilise pour décorer la base des montages floraux pour des mariages et fêtes. Maintenant, la cliente commande les deux.

Le natté se relève et se met au travail, rester là sans rien faire c'est se moquer des ouvriers qui suent, stressent parce que les commandes s'empilent plus vite qu'on ne les prépare.

-« Pourquoi ont-ils été repoussés ? » Demande le métis en prenant le tournevis des mains de Duo.

-« Manque de globules rouges. »

-« Duo, je croyais que le démontage c'était interdit de commun accord. » Dit le brun en regardant dans les yeux l'ex-02. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il en le voyant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Et si ce n'était pas bon signe qu'on repousse les examens. » Finit par dire Maxwell d'une toute petite voix.

-« Tu as besoin de jouer à la sangsue ? » Demande Heero avec un sourire.

-« Oui, j'ai besoin de ta force. » Admet timidement Duo.

-« Bertrand vient me remplacer. » Dit Yuy en poussant son ami vers les escaliers de l'échafaudage. « Allez descend, on va s'occuper en bas nous deux. Mais si tu veux qu'on fasse tous les examens le 25, il faudrait que tu téléphones à Sally et Trowa, je me chargerai de Wufei si ça va pour les autres. »

-« Reste, je vais m'occuper de ça et donner un coup de main à Bertrand après. » Répond Maxwell en mettant sa main sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

-« Je descends, il y a la poste à faire de toute façon. » Rappelle le métis.

µµµ

Duo sonne aux deux autres, ça lui prend une bonne heure durant laquelle Yuy se rend à la poste. Pour Sally c'est pareil. Elle peut organiser tout pour le 25 juin, si ça va pour tout le monde. Trowa est en Europe encore pour trois semaines, ça ne lui pose pas de problème d'avancer les examens.

Maxwell rappelle Quatre pour le prévenir. Et Heero se charge Wufei qui rouspète un peu, mais est bien obligé de suivre le mouvement puisqu'il n'a rien de prévu ce jour là. Le brun réserve les chambres d'hôtels pour Trowa et Wufei. Winner dormant dans la maison de Dorothy à Sank, le brun dormirait avec Duo dans son appartement.

-« Si on demandait à Joé s'il sait faire lundi toute la journée que Bertrand ne soit pas seul. » Propose le métis en prenant la direction du hangar.

-« Je lui demanderai lundi. » Répond l'ex-02 en emboîtant le pas au brun.

Le reste de l'après-midi, les trois hommes n'arrêtent pas de courir à droite à gauche, il y a de plus en plus de commandes commencées, laissées en suspend par manque de pièces. Ca inquiète un peu Duo. Refondre encore une fois si près de la fermeture, mais s'il n'a pas le choix, il faudra bien que ce soit fait.

-« Demain Ro' faut démonter une partie de la journée. » Dit Maxwell du lit alors que le métis est dans la salle de bain.

-« C'est pour ma pomme. » Sourit Yuy en coupant la lumière du couloir.

-« Oui et il faut arrêter de commencer des commandes pour finir il va avoir plus de commandes dans le hangar que dans la salle des finies. » Ajoute l'ex-02 quand son compagnon se glisse sous la couverture.

-« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre des nouvelles commandes ? » Demande Heero en venant de se mettre sur la poitrine de son ami.

-« La première semaine de juillet, là si on ne sait pas la faire pour la fermeture, alors je répondrai que c'est pour la deuxième quinzaine du mois d'août. » Explique l'ex-02 en descendant sa main sur la hanche du brun.

-« Demain fais le relevé de ce qui manque sur toutes les commandes. » Murmure Yuy en répondant aux caresses de son ami.

-« On va encore fondre. C'est la première fois qu'elle aura carburé comme ça. J'espère qu'elle va tenir le coup. Je ne vois pas avec quoi je la remplacerai. » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell.

Pourtant il est heureux d'être tellement soutenu dans son travail par son amant. Cependant, il en a encore pour un an à rembourser Quatre. En plus avoir Alicia et Joé à son service, ce n'est pas pour lui faciliter la vie financièrement parlant. Au moins eux deux ne dépendent pas de sa mutuelle.

-« On peut démonter, mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que fondre allait plus vite. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Je sais. » Bâille Duo.

Heero donne un baiser sur le crâne de l'ex-02 et le laisse sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur. Lui il voudrait être plus vieux d'une grosse semaine, depuis que Maxwell a accepté de se rendre à la fête d'Hilde, pas une nuit il n'a réussi à dormir correctement.

µµµ

Le lundi 18 juin AC 199

Comme tous les lundis, Duo part pour le dispensaire. Quand il en revient, Bertrand et Heero sont occupés en fonderie, alors que Joé démonte ce qui a été rentré samedi après l'inventaire de ce qui manquait.

Après avoir déposé la piqûre dans le frigo, Maxwell vient au hangar.

-« Est-ce qu'il te serait possible de venir lundi prochain toute la journée ? Heero et moi sommes absents, c'est pour ne pas laisser Bertrand seul l'après-midi. » Demande le natté à Vestral

-« Je ne peux pas le certifier maintenant patron, je dois voir avec des voisines pour garder la petite. » S'excuse l'ouvrier.

-« Si tu es d'accord, tu préfères le récupérer ou le toucher en noir ? » S'informe déjà le châtain.

Il a toujours préféré avoir une marge d'avance et ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

-« Le toucher, je vous dis quoi au plus tard mercredi matin. » Précise Joé en se remettant au travail.

-« Merci. » Répond l'ex-02 en se rendant dans le coin fonderie.

Heero lui sourit et s'en va vers la partie démontage.

-« Après-midi, tu te mets en facturation. » Lâche le métis.

-« Oui cette fois, je lève le pied, il ne faut pas repousser les examens après avoir déplacé tout le monde. » Sourit Duo.

Tout en remplaçant Yuy dans la tournante, Maxwell expose le problème qui lui tient à cœur.

-« Pas de problème patron, il faut rester ouvert jusqu'à 18 heures ? » Questionne Vansbider en repartant vers la forge avec un moule vide.

-« Si c'est faisable pour toi ce serait bien. Mercredi je te dirais si Joé reste l'après-midi. » Précise le natté.

-« Wufei aussi avait dû faire ses examens, ce n'est pas dû au travail ici sinon nous devrions les faire. » Réfléchit Bertrand en continuant son travail.

-« Non, c'est dû à une exposition à une substance dans ma jeunesse. » Admet le châtain en déposant son moule rempli.

-« Dans votre jeunesse, vous parlez comme un vieux croulant. Je crois avoir lu un truc comme ça il y a deux ans, on recherchait toutes les personnes ayant travaillé dans le montage des Gundams de la liberté. Oh ! C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontré Wufei, Heero et toi. » Pense à haute voix Vansbider.

-« Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. » Sourit un peu mal à l'aise Maxwell.

-« Heero doit avoir travaillé sur celui qui est sur son bureau. » Continue dans ses réflexions Bertrand sans toute fois arrêter son travail.

L'ex-02 tique, il a dit à Yuy que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le mettre là. Ne voyant plus d'autres questions venir, Duo respire mieux, Bertrand n'a plus l'air de chercher, il s'active simplement.

-« Mais j'y pense ! Les Gundams de la Liberté sont partis d'un Lagrange différent à chaque fois, vous ne pouvez pas avoir travaillé ensemble. Ni Heero, ni Wufei ne sont de L2, ça se voit à leur façon de penser. » Reprend l'ouvrier en se redressant pour regarder son patron qui vient vers lui un moule en main.

-« Tu n'es pas de L2 non plus ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Si j'y ai grandi, mon père a eu assez d'argent pour nous envoyer mon frère et moi sur Terre quand nous avions l'âge de l'école supérieure. J'ai travaillé pour permettre à mon frère de faire des études de comptable. Il était plus intelligent que moi. Ma femme est terrienne. » Admet Vansbider en mettant le moule à refroidir.

L'ex-02 continue son travail sans parler, ce qui n'est pas habituel. Ca intrigue énormément l'ouvrier.

-« Tu n'as pas envie de le dire. Pourtant quand tu parles tu laisses échapper certaines choses. Il y a un trou dans ta vie. Comme je ne m'explique pas que tu connaisses Monsieur Raberba Winner et surtout que ça à l'air plus qu'une connaissance de travail. »

-« Je crois que chacun à droit à sa part de mystère, venant de L2, tu dois comprendre. » Lâche Maxwell en lançant un regard noir à l'homme pour qu'il comprenne que ça ne sert à rien de continuer sur ce sujet là.

-« Comme le meilleur moyen de se protéger, c'est d'en savoir le plus possible et en disant le moins possible. » Sourit Bertrand ayant très bien compris le message de son patron.

Ce sujet restera tabou, s'il veut en savoir plus, il devra rassembler d'autres pièces du puzzle.

-« Voilà, changeons de sujet. Vendredi, je te remets une clef de la maison que tu puisses faire l'ouverture. » Répond le natté en repartant sur le sujet du travail.

-« Pas de problème patron, si vous n'êtes pas revenu, je fais la fermeture également. » Dit Vansbider en se dirigeant vers la cuve pour remplir un moule de plus.

µµµ

Le dimanche 24 juin AC 199

Joé viendrait demain toute la journée, ça rassurait Duo de savoir que Bertrand ne sera pas seul.

La grasse matinée a été écourtée, la navette pour le satellite Preventer partant à 11 heures.

-« Dire que normalement j'aurai dû avoir les résultats de mes examens. » Lâche dans un soupir Maxwell en s'installant à sa place dans la navette.

Ses angoisses vont être prolongées d'une semaine. Heero lui serre la main pour le rassurer.

-« Il y aura beaucoup de monde à cette fête ? » Demande Yuy pour changer les idées de son ami et calmer ses angoisses personnelles qui sont actuellement complètement différentes de celles du natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a jamais répondu à cette question là. » Admet en haussant les épaules le châtain.

-« La navette pour quitter le satellite est à 19 heures. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Ro' on n'est pas encore arrivé que tu parles de repartir, je voulais bien venir seul. » Proteste Duo en fronçant le front.

-« Pour donner l'impression qu'on se cache ! Tu es bien venu à la corvée de mon repas d'affaire. Ne dis pas que tu ne t'y es pas ennuyé. » Argumente le métis.

-« Non, j'ai apprécié te voir dans un élément qui te convient. Tu resplendis, même si ton visage reste fermé, tes yeux ont une teinte que tu approches rarement en travaillant avec moi. » Souligne Maxwell parce qu'il le sait que son copain n'est pas vraiment à sa place dans son entreprise.

-« Pour toi. »

-« Je ne te considères pas comme un employé. Tu t'y impliques de trop. » Expose le natté avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

-« Parce qu'elle fait partie de toi. » Certifie le brun en lui souriant.

-« Tu sais que tu m'as menti ? » S'enquiert l'ex-02 les yeux brillants de plaisir.

-« Je me demande bien quand ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Quand tu m'as dit que le démontage c'était ton secteur. » Sourit Maxwell avant de lui passer le revers de la main sur la joue du brun devant son air étonné.

-« Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est quelque chose que je sais faire. J'aime moins ! Je reste quelqu'un de stable qui n'est pas en transit. » Certifie Yuy en se rappelant des qualités que voulait Duo pour son nouvel ouvrier.

-« C'est pour ça que tu veux déjà ne travailler qu'à mi-temps. » Taquine le natté.

-« Si ça te dérange dis-le. » Agresse presque le brun.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que son ami fait allusion à ça. Il n'ose peut-être pas lui dire clairement qu'il ne veut pas qu'il travaille à mi-temps.

-« Pour que tu deviennes malheureux ! »

-« Ca ne me rendrait pas malheureux. » Affirme le métis.

-« Heero si un jour tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi, préviens-moi. » Avance le châtain directement plus sérieux.

-« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me plaisent dans ce travail. Duo ne panique pas pour ça. Une des choses qui motivent mon choix, c'est de séparer un peu nos vies qu'on ne finisse pas par se détester et ne plus avoir de sujet de discussions autre que le travail. » Rassure Heero pour clore une fois pour toute le sujet de cette discussion.

Maxwell sourit à Yuy, lui caresse d'un doigt la joue avant de lui lever le menton pour l'embrasser doucement, un baiser papillon qui s'attarde un peu. Les yeux de l'ex-02 brillent d'une lueur que le brun n'y a jamais vu.

Le métis a déjà constaté que Duo déborde de tendresse quand il angoisse. Cependant, il ne va pas le stresser pour le plaisir d'en avoir plus.

Des chuchotements désapprobateurs s'élèvent autour du couple, Maxwell se redresse.

A Suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 42

* * *

Après une heure de vol, la navette atterrit sur le bitume. Les deux jeunes gens sortent. Debout devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, Duo sort une feuille qu'il a imprimée. Ils cherchent le bus numéro 10.

-« Il faut descendre au quatrième arrêt. » Dit l'ex-02 en entraînant Heero vers la droite.

A 12h15, les deux ex pilotes arrivent devant l'immeuble où trois jeunes femmes disparaissent dans l'ouverture de la porte. Une dit quelque chose à Maxwell.

Après s'être fait annoncer, ils montent au troisième étage. Ils sonnent à l'appartement 35.

Hilde les accueille à bras ouverts, rayonnante avec son ventre rond. Elle sert Duo dans ses bras, avant de tendre la main à Heero. Ce dernier dépose leur paquetage dans l'entrée sous le porte-manteau.

Du salon s'élèvent des voix, discrètement Yuy regarde sa montre, dans cinq heures, ils pourront partir.

-« Venez, l'apéritif est prévu dans le salon. » Dit la brune en montrant l'autre pièce.

-« Le mobile, quand le veux-tu ? » Demande Maxwell sans quitter l'entrée.

-« Après nous irons l'installer ensemble, j'ai à te parler entre quatre yeux. » Lâche-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le natté se mord la lèvre, ça ne présage rien de bon, il y a de la colère contenue dans son timbre de voix. La jeune femme passe la main sur la joue de l'ex-02.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as maigri, tu as perdu tes joues rondes. Ca n'a pas été trop dur de perdre tes cheveux ? » Questionne-t-elle en constatant que la perruque lui arrive à la moitié du dos.

-« Non grâce à quelqu'un qui a pensé à les sauver. Ca été moins pénible. » Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Hilde, Maxwell continue. « La tresse est dans une boîte à la maison. Je ne les ai pas perdus, ils ne sont plus sur ma tête, c'est tout. »

Rassurée Hilde tire Duo derrière elle vers le salon, Heero leur emboîte le pas. En y entrant les voix s'arrêtent, Wufei vient de couper la télévision.

L'ex-02 parcourt la pièce des yeux.

-« Les autres arrivent quand ? » Demande le natté.

-« Il n'y a personne d'autre. Duo tu sais bien ce que je pense de cette fête stupide et commerciale. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Justement, ça m'a étonné. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Tu serais venu si je t'avais dit que je voulais te voir avant mon accouchement ? » Demande la brune en prenant la main de son mari.

-« Tu ne le sauras jamais. Ro' tu m'amènes le mobile qu'on puisse partir. » Répond Duo en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Alors que Yuy repart vers le hall, Wufei intervient pour la première fois.

-« Tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça alors qu'Hilde a cuisiné toute la matinée ! » Gronde le chinois

-« Si. »

-« Ta navette n'est qu'à 19 heures, tu as six heures à occuper. » Rappelle Chang la voix toujours aussi sèche et indignée.

-« On découvrira ce satellite. » Dit Duo en haussant les épaules tout en tendant la main pour prendre le cadeau que lui tend Heero.

-« Tu es tombé bien bas pour obliger Yuy à porter tes affaires pendant six heures. » Persifle Wufei tout en secouant légèrement la tête de dépit.

De là où il est, il voit bien qu'il n'y a qu'un sac sous le porte-manteau.

-« Tu crois qu'un sac de dix kilos va m'encombrer dans mes déplacements ? » Interroge le brun en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement.

-« C'est à cause d'Heero, toute cette tension entre Wufei et toi ? Parce que vous étiez si proches avant. » Coupe Hilde, de la désolation passe dans sa voix, de la tristesse également.

-« Le problème est antérieur à Ro'. » Certifie Duo.

-« Tu ne vas pas rester sans manger. Ca ne doit pas être bon pour ta santé. » Insiste la brune

Elle finirait bien par trouver un argument de taille pour faire changer d'avis son ami, elle en est sure.

-« Pourquoi il n'y a pas de restaurants sur votre satellite ? » Demande ironiquement l'ex-02.

-« Duo ! » Lâche la future mère. Puis elle ferme les yeux pour retenir des larmes.

Chang passe un bras sur les épaules de sa femme, avant de porter un regard haineux sur Maxwell. Le natté s'avance vers la jeune femme.

-« Tu veux qu'on aille l'installer pour pouvoir discuter un peu, après je m'en irai. » Dit doucement Duo.

-« Je voudrais que les choses redeviennent comme avant. » Dit Hilde en partant avec Maxwell vers la future chambre du bébé.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, Hildie. » Avoue en soupirant le natté.

-« Pourtant j'ai quitté ta société, tout comme Wufei, tu devrais nous détester tous les deux, pas rien que lui. »

-« Je ne le déteste pas, il m'est devenu indifférent. J'aurai fait pour toi, l'effort de rester dans la même pièce que lui s'il y avait eu d'autres personnes. » Explique posément le châtain en lui mettant le cadeau dans les mains quand ils sont dans la chambre.

Cette dernière est dans les tons bleus pastels, le mobilier est blanc. Hilde commence à déballer le paquet pour découvrir ce que Maxwell a fait.

-« Si tu n'aimes pas, je le reprends pour Ro', et je t'en achète un vrai. »

-« Duo, c'est magnifique, tu as mis le Nataku au centre. Comment peux-tu avoir une telle attitude avec Wufei en le comprenant si bien ? » Demande la jeune femme sans quitter le mobile des yeux pendant que Duo l'accroche au plafond.

-« Hildie laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, rendre mon amitié à Wufei n'est pas possible mais je ne négligerai pas mon filleul. » Dit Maxwell en descendant de la chaise.

-« J'aurai voulu qu'on puisse se faire des repas de temps en temps tous les cinq, puisqu'il faut compter avec Heero. » Raconte la brune en passant un bras autour de la taille de Duo.

Ils repartent vers le salon où Wufei et Heero se regardent toujours en chien de faïence.

-« Je ferais l'effort. » Promet le perruqué en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Reste manger Duo. » Supplie une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

Maxwell regarde Yuy.

-« Tu décides Duo. Je te suis quoi que tu fasses et décides. » Répond le brun à l'interrogation muette.

Un reniflement de dédain discret s'élève. L'ex-02 ferme les yeux, à croire que le Chinois fait tout pour rendre le rapprochement impossible en mettant le mauvais rôle sur ses épaules. Wufei aurait-il peur que Duo dise ou lâche l'information de leur relation sans le faire exprès.

-« Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on parte, sinon certaines choses risque de finir par m'échapper volontairement. » Clôture Maxwell en regardant tristement Hilde. « Je reviendrai quand ton mari sera en déplacement. » Murmure-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme quand il la sert pour partir.

Heero est déjà sous le porte-manteau, il a mis son paquetage sur l'épaule, il attend son ami pour partir.

-« Je croyais qu'en vous voyant ça arrangerait les choses. » Soupire la future mère en accompagnant son ami vers le hall.

-« Continue de rêver peut-être que ça se réalisera, mais pas directement. Tu es prêt Ro ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Je t'attends ! »

Duo passe une main sur la joue d'Hilde pour sécher une larme, puis s'en va. Arrivé à la porte.

-« Hildie, je ne suis pas responsable de tout. » Lâche le natté en regardant Wufei.

A peine dehors, Yuy prend la main de Maxwell pour la serrer et le réconforter.

-« Tu veux qu'on prenne un bus ou tu veux marcher un peu ? » Questionne le brun en rajustant le sac sur son épaule.

-« Je peux le porter aussi s'il devient trop lourd. » Propose le châtain.

-« Il n'est pas lourd alors ? » Interroge à nouveau le métis pour savoir ce qu'ils font de l'après-midi.

-« J'ai faim surtout Ro'. » Sourit l'ex-02.

Heero tire son ami par la main jusqu'à un banc dans un parc près de l'immeuble du couple Chang. Il dépose le sac sur le sol et commence à fouiller à l'intérieur sous le regard intrigué de Duo. Yuy finit par sortir un paquet de barres chocolatées au caramel.

-« Tiens, le temps qu'on trouve un restaurant. »

Puis il sort son portable pour trouver avec l'aide du net l'endroit le plus proche pour manger.

-« Tu as tout prévu. » Sourit une fois de plus Maxwell.

Le brun a tout préparé pendant que Duo prenait une douche pour se relaxer avant d'aller au lit, hier au soir.

-« J'ai essayé du moins. » Admet le brun en tapotant sur son clavier à la recherche des renseignements désirés.

Le perruqué s'accroupit pour regarder dans le sac et savoir ce qu'il y a en plus de leurs vêtements pour deux jours.

-« Ma farde de chimio, pourquoi l'as-tu prise ? » Interroge le natté en plissant du front.

-« On ne sait jamais que Sally en ait besoin. A un kilomètre, il y a un restaurant italien, on ne sera plus qu'à dix kilomètres du port spatial. » Répond le brun en regardant son compagnon.

-« Ca fera une belle ballade digestive. » Suggère Maxwell en se redressant un berlingot d'eau aromatisée à la main. « Tu n'as pas faim Ro' ? »

-« Ca va je peux encore attendre, je tiens à en garder pour après les examens. On ne sait jamais qu'on manque de temps pour manger avant de prendre la navette de 14 heures. » Dit Heero en regardant rapidement dans sa boîte mail puisque son ordinateur est allumé.

Ses sourcils se froncent mais il referme le portable sans rien dire.

-« Tu veux la fin de mon eau ? » Propose le natté en lui tendant.

-« Si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur plutôt d'avoir une discussion si vide de sens ? » Lance Yuy en refermant son portable avant de le ranger dans le sac.

-« Wufei joue le gentil devant Hilde mais fait tout pour me repousser discrètement en sa présence. J'ai connu Hilde plus perspicace. » Avoue Duo alors qu'il va reporter son berlingot à sa bouche.

Heero le prend pour boire une gorgée.

-« Règle ça demain. Fais-lui comprendre qu'on n'a pas l'intention de prévenir Hilde. Surtout que tu as envie de pouvoir venir voir son fils. Il a crée cette situation en n'interdisant pas à sa femme de faire de toi le parrain. » Admet Yuy en mettant le sac sur son épaule et prenant la main de Maxwell pour le guider vers le restaurant.

-« Je ne suis donc pas parano, il a bien tout fait pour mettre de la tension quand j'essayais d'arrondir les angles ? » Demande Duo en suivant Heero.

-« Son air dédaigneux, tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Ce n'est pas en t'insultant qu'il va arranger les choses. » Précise le brun.

-« Je te considère comme un boy ? » Questionne d'une petite voix Maxwell.

Surtout parce que Chang a quand même réussi à le culpabiliser.

-« Duo, c'est moi qui ai dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un sac. » Rappelle froidement le métis.

Seulement il est plus en colère contre le Chinois qui a encore réussi à perturber son ami même si ce dernier lui a certifié qu'il ne pourrait plus le blesser.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ta boîte mail ? » Interroge l'ex-02 surtout pour détourner la discussion d'une situation houleuse.

-« L'annulation des réservations de l'hôtel. Chang je comprends, mais Trowa ! »

-« Attends. » Dit Maxwell alors qu'ils arrivent devant le restaurant. Il sort son Gsm et compose le numéro de Barton. « Salut mec, tu ne viens pas demain ? »

-« Si je suis déjà à Sank. Vous arrivez à quelle heure ? » Répond le brun-roux.

-« A 21 heures. »

-« Dommage on aurait pu se faire un repas chez Dorothy. » Lâche l'ex-03.

-« On se voit demain alors, amusez-vous bien. Embrasse Quatre pour moi. » Dit l'ex-02.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Certifie Trowa en raccrochant.

Heero soulève un sourcil n'ayant entendu que la moitié de la conversation.

-« Quatre l'a invité dormir chez Dorothy. » Raconte le natté avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Sank va être ravi de ne pas payer tout ça. » Sourit également Yuy en poussant la porte du restaurant.

µµµ

Le repas est délicieux et copieux, comme l'avait dit l'ex-02, ils marchent jusqu'au port découvrant ce satellite de travail où tout est fait pour faciliter la vie des Preventers. Les centres d'entraînements, magasins d'armes, d'électroniques fleurissent un peu partout. Tout à l'effigie des Preventers, l'argent gagné par les militaires est dépensé dans leur secteur.

Il y a aussi des grands parcs, des piscines, la vie à l'air plus facile ici, pas de barreaux aux fenêtres. Rien n'est dégradé par des graffitis.

-« C'est beau ici mais artificiel. » Conclut Maxwell en s'asseyant dans la navette les conduisant à Sank.

L'ex-02 commence à s'assoupir dans la navette, ils prennent un taxi jusqu'à l'appartement de Yuy.

Duo doit constater qu'Heero est transfiguré en mettant les pieds sur le trottoir devant son immeuble.

Des yeux le brun parcourent les environs, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il respire à pleins poumons avant d'introduire la clef dans la porte de l'immeuble.

-« Tu veux aller faire un tour sur le port ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Tu es crevé Duo ! » Rappelle tendrement Heero.

Le natté a failli s'endormir dans la navette pourtant le bruit des moteurs aurait dû le maintenir éveillé. Pour Heero c'est la preuve qu'il est complètement épuisé et qu'une promenade même si elle lui fait envie est contre indiqué, mais surtout il a d'autres projets.

-« Tu peux y aller seul. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

-« Je verrais après quand tu dormiras. » Rassure le brun en lui passant une main sur la joue comme lui fait si souvent le natté.

Yuy pousse la porte, appelle l'ascenseur. En sortant de ce dernier, il prend sur sa gauche vers son appartement. Il introduit la clef dans la serrure pour entrer dans son appartement, le métis remet d'abord en route le courant le compteur étant dans le hall. Puis il ouvre l'eau dans le panneau sous le compteur électrique, puis il finit par remettre le gaz derrière la cuisinière.

Puis Heero se rend près de la porte-fenêtre du balcon pour aérer un peu. Quand il se retourne vers Maxwell, ce dernier a les yeux baissés.

-« Tu as quand même l'air plus heureux ici. » Constate Duo quand Yuy lui relève le menton pour le sonder du regard.

-« Je suis chez moi, c'est normal. » Admet le brun.

-« Ro' quand on rentre si tu veux changer la disposition de certaines choses. » Propose timidement le châtain.

-« Merci, je ne voulais m'imposer à toi. » Avoue le métis en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il n'a jamais voulu brusquer son ami, ni chambouler sa vie, il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on agisse de cette façon avec lui.

-« Tu es chez toi, je veux que tu t'y sentes aussi bien que quand tu es ici. » Certifie le natté.

Heero s'avance encore un peu et passe ses mains sous la perruque pour l'enlever. Ce geste fait toujours frissonner Duo à chaque fois que Yuy l'exécute. Délicatement le métis la pose sur un rouleau d'essuie tout qu'il a pris tout à l'heure dans la cuisine quand il a branché le gaz. Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers Maxwell avant de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

L'ex-02 n'a pas vraiment le temps de réaliser que le métis le renverse pour le porter vers sa chambre en continuant de l'embrasser de temps en temps. Duo sourit comme un damné.

-« Ro' je sais que ce matin, on n'a pas eu le temps de faire notre câlin dominical mais… »

Heero le fait taire d'un baiser, avant de lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Depuis que tu as posé le pied dans mon appartement la première fois, je rêve de faire ça. » Achève Yuy en déposant tendrement l'ex-02 sur le lit.

Le brun se couche sur Duo et l'embrasse tout en commençant à le déshabiller lentement.

L'effeuillage mutuel est terminé qu'on sonne à la porte de l'appartement. Yuy soupire mais ne se lève pas, il continue de caresser le torse de Maxwell.

Comme on insiste l'ex-02 finit par regarder Heero, il lui donne un baiser papillon avant de lui dire tendrement.

-« J'y vais, tu n'es pas en état d'y aller. » Sourit Duo en lui passant une main sur la joue alors qu'il voit dans les yeux bleus de ne pas y aller.

Voyant Duo repousser la couverture, il dit en soupirant.

-« Vas-y pour une fois que j'assouvissais un rêve. »

Maxwell se lève et prend le peignoir qui pend derrière la porte de la chambre, il remet sa perruque quand il arrive devant le meuble d'entrée, là où Heero l'a laissée. On sonne pour la quatrième fois quand l'ex-02 arrive devant la porte. Il tourne la clef puis abaisse la poignée.

-« Toi ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

-« Heero est là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans son appartement ? » Questionne Relena en repoussant Maxwell pour entrer dans le hall.

-« Il est au lit. » Rétorque simplement Duo espérant arrêter la jeune femme.

-« Où est sa chambre ? » Demande froidement la blonde.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en tenue pour te recevoir. » Tente Maxwell en nouvelle approche.

-« Il est tôt, il n'est pas 22 heures, j'ai vu de la lumière en promenant Wing. » Dit Relena en avançant dans l'appartement à la recherche du métis.

-« Wing ? » Répète l'ex-02 en plissant du front en suivant la jeune femme bien décidée à trouver l'autre jeune homme.

-« Mon bichon, il attend en bas avec mon garde du corps. » Explique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui est celle de la chambre d'Heero, ce dernier a remonté les couvertures pour masquer sa nudité. « Depuis quand es-tu revenu et pourquoi es-tu parti sans prévenir ? » Attaque-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Duo n'en croit pas ses yeux, il reste scotché à l'embrasure de la porte trop éberlué pour pouvoir réagir vraiment.

-« Je suis là pour une nuit seulement. On n'est pas lié, je n'ai pas à te prévenir de mes faits et gestes. » Répond Yuy gêné de se savoir en situation de faiblesse par sa tenue.

Relena se tourne vers Duo toujours dans la porte.

-« Ca va laisse-nous, retourne dans ta chambre. » Ordonne-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour le congédier.

-« Je voudrais bien mais tu es à ma place dans le lit. » Dit simplement Maxwell en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas de qui il était amoureux! S'il voulait vraiment ne plus rien avoir avec moi, il me l'aurait déjà dit. » Argumente la blonde.

-« Faut-il encore que tu acceptes quand il te le dit. » Réplique l'ex-02.

-« Pourtant je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas comme ça. » Insiste le brun cherchant à se dépêtrer de cette situation sans faire trop de mal à Relena.

Il a pris une décision à la fin de la guerre, respecter les sentiments des autres, il essayait de l'appliquer en toute circonstance.

-« Oui mais tu m'aimes autrement donc tout espoir n'est pas perdu. » Répond en souriant la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Maxwell rentre dans la pièce, soulève la blonde du lit.

-« Bon, tu nous as interrompus en plein acte alors du balai et si tu ne me crois pas. » Lâche Duo ouvrant légèrement le dessus du peignoir pour dévoiler sur son cou la marque d'un suçon des plus récents.

-« Tu es pris toi, tu trompes ta copine ! » S'indigne la princesse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Non, ça c'est une vieille histoire. Cette personne a pris les voiles, alors Heero m'a avoué que c'était moi qu'il attendait. » Explique nerveusement Maxwell en poussant Relena vers la porte de l'appartement. « Merci pour ta visite et à dans très longtemps. » Lâche-t-il en claquant le porte sur le dos de la blonde.

Après avoir pris le rouleau d'essuie-tout sur le meuble de l'entrée, l'ex-02 reprend la direction de la chambre, il fulmine en déposant le rouleau sur la table de nuit.

-« Non mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne te lâche pas les basques ! Tu n'as pas entendu comment tu l'as chasse ? » Lâche Duo en s'asseyant dans le lit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il a le visage renfrogné.

Yuy sourit, s'assied sur les cuisses du bougon et vient enlever le peignoir qu'il jette près de la porte, après il glisse ses mains sous la perruque pour l'ôter. Maxwell ne sait pas pourquoi ce geste déclenche toujours autant de frissons en lui. A moins que ce ne soit la tendresse des gestes et l'amour qu'il lit dans le regard bleu quand le brun l'exécute.

-« Je crois qu'elle a compris cette fois. » Susurre Heero avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

La sonnette se fait réentendre, Yuy se redresse, se lève et ramasse le peignoir et se rend lui-même à la porte d'une démarche décidée. Il ouvre cette dernière en grand le regard glacial qui se radoucit directement devant sa voisine de septante-cinq ans.

-« Ouf c'est vous, j'aurai joué à la gourde, faisant croire que je m'étais trompée de porte. » Dit la vieille dame en souriant au métis.

-« Non c'est moi, je repars demain, mais je reviendrai en juillet pour les trois dernières semaines. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous veillez si bien sur mon appartement. Je vous préviendrai la prochaine fois de mon retour. J'allais me coucher, bonne nuit Madame Elsen. »

-« Bonne nuit Monsieur Yuy. »

Le brun referme la porte, accroche le peignoir au crochet de sa chambre avant de revenir vers le lit.

-« Bon où est-ce qu'on en était ? » Demande le métis en s'installant sur les cuisses de Duo qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, qui a toujours le regard aussi contrarié.

Heero n'y fait pas attention, il passe une main sur la joue de son ami, avant de l'embrasser, Maxwell le retourne dans le lit.

-« Je ne serais pas le seul marqué pour les examens demain. »

Yuy rit quand les lèvres du natté se pose sur son cou qu'il sent les dents le mordiller, puis le mouvement de succion se faire, les doigts de Maxwell descendent toujours plus bas sur son torse.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Heero pour se sentir à nouveau en forme.

La sonnette se fait entendre.

-« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait jamais personne qui venait chez toi ! C'est pire que mon commerce. » Râle l'ex-02 en se redressant.

-« Monsieur Yuy c'est le concierge, un colis est arrivé pour vous durant votre absence. » Entendent-ils à travers la porte.

-« J'arrive. » Crie le métis.

-« Je te jure que si on est encore interrompu après, je dors. » Peste Maxwell en regardant le brun mettre son peignoir.

Ce dernier lui fait un sourire avant de disparaître.

Heero revient dans les cinq minutes, il dépose le colis de son côté du lit et regarde son homme.

-« Si tu as toujours envie, sinon on dort, je comprendrais. »

-« Il n'est pas encore minuit, j'ai droit de manger. » Dit Maxwell un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, avant de tirer son compagnon à lui pour l'embrasser.

A Suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 43

* * *

Le lundi 25 juin AC 199

Au matin, Heero ouvre le colis qu'on lui a remis la veille, alors que Maxwell dort encore dans le lit à côté de lui. Le métis est parti tellement vite en mars qu'il en avait oublié cette commande. La collection complète d'un autre roman de Virginia C. Andrews « _Les Fleurs Sauvages._ »

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Demande en bâillant Duo.

-« 6h30, il va être temps de se préparer. » Dit Yuy après avoir regardé sa montre sur la table de nuit.

-« Qui commence ? » Questionne l'ex-02 en se mettant sur le dos.

-« J'y vais, dors encore un peu, j'appelle le taxi pour dans une demi-heure. » Répond le brun en sortant des couvertures.

-« Hm ! »

µµµ

Trois quarts d'heures après Duo et Heero poussent les portes de l'hôpital pour se rendre dans la salle réservée pour les soins comme les autres fois.

Quatre se précipite dans les bras de Maxwell, alors que Trowa et Yuy se serrent la main. La porte s'ouvre sur Sally, Chang juste derrière elle. De suite l'atmosphère est moins chaude.

-« Wufei n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps passera en premier. » Explique le médecin. « Y a-t-il un ordre de préférence par après ? »

-« Je reprends Duo et Heero. » Répond Winner.

-« Tu passes en deuxième Trowa. » Précise la doctoresse en repartant avec le chinois.

-« Tu n'allais pas à un baby shower hier ? » Demande le blond en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Si mais c'était un piège, Hilde voulait juste que je me réconcilie avec son mari. » Avoue un peu contrit le châtain.

-« Au vu de la tension, ça n'a pas marché. » Lâche l'ex-03 de la malice dans son œil visible.

-« Je n'aime pas me faire prendre pour un imbécile. » Admet l'ex-02 en soupirant en repensant à sa journée d'hier.

-« Surtout que Duo y a mis du sien et que Wufei ne fait pas vraiment d'effort. » Rajoute Heero qui souhaite remettre l'église au milieu du village.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally accompagnée de Chang qui prend place dans un coin de la pièce, sort son livre et commence sa lecture. Trowa se lève pour suivre le médecin.

Maxwell se lève, met sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero et va retrouver le Chinois.

-« Pourquoi me fais-tu passer pour le méchant ? J'étais prêt à rester dîner pour faire plaisir à Hilde. » Commence sur un ton de confidence l'ex-02 en s'asseyant à côté de l'ex-05.

Deux orbites de geai se posent sur Duo qu'il détaille de haut en bas.

-« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu n'as aucune discrétion. »

-« On a vécu ensemble durant deux ans. Tu devrais quand même mieux me connaître que ça. C'est ton attitude qui me pousse à me rebeller. » Explique posément Maxwell.

-« Qui me dit que tu ne lui diras pas un jour, puisque tu n'hésites pas à la faire souffrir. Je l'ai bien vu dimanche. » Attaque Wufei.

Heero se lève d'un bond et vient se planter devant le Chinois le regard empli de colère.

-« Ce que moi j'ai vu dimanche, c'est Duo prêt à rester et toi poser un regard haineux sur nous, tout ça dans le dos d'Hilde du coup en partant Duo reprenait le mauvais rôle. » Gronde-t-il.

-« De quoi te mêles-tu Yuy ? » Crache Chang.

-« Du bonheur de Duo. Dis-le toi-même si tu as si peur. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle comprendrait l'attitude de Duo avec toute la vérité en main ? » Demande posément Heero.

La porte s'ouvre, Trowa revient, Sally s'étonne de la position des jeunes gens et la tension qu'on sent planer dans la pièce. Quatre se lève et entraîne le médecin vers le couloir sans lui laisser l'occasion de poser des questions. Bloom s'installe debout à côté de la porte. Impassible même si l'amusement pointe dans son œil émeraude.

Chang regarde à tour de rôle tous les ex-pilotes.

-« Wufei, j'ai pris la décision il y a peu de ne jamais lui dire. » Commence Maxwell.

-« Yuy n'arrête pas de m'en menacer. » Coupe Wufei.

-« Heero n'est pas le problème, aucun de nous deux ne le dira. Le problème c'est ta position à toi, tu me blesses intentionnellement ou involontairement donc tu déclenches l'agressivité d'Heero. » Répond calmement l'ex-02.

Si lui n'est pas plus serine la tension va continuer à grandir de jour en jour.

-« Couver un homme le rend faible. » Affirme sèchement Chang.

-« C'est ton point de vue. » Répond Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me proposer ? » Demande le Chinois après un moment de silence.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

-« Viens, Duo. » Dit Sally après avoir jeté un regard à Quatre à côté d'elle.

Yuy se retourne et entraîne le médecin qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe dans la salle d'attente. Ces jeunes gens ont déplacé des montagnes ensemble. Comment en deux ans leur relation a pu se détériorer à ce point ?

Le blond quant à lui, prend l'avant bras du brun-roux pour l'emmener plus loin des deux autres assis sur un banc.

-« De quel droit Heero t'impose des choses, décide pour toi. » Attaque Wufei.

Maxwell laisse échapper un soupir, il ne laisserait pas le Chinois le faire devenir chèvre.

-« Je ne m'occupe pas de comment tu traites Hilde, ne t'occupes pas de mon couple. » Gronde l'ex-02.

Chang va ouvrir la bouche, Duo met son index sur les lèvres du Chinois, ce dernier ouvre grand les yeux.

-« Je finis ce que je disais, la décision finale te reviendra. En partant tu m'as fait mal, tu m'as blessé dans mon orgueil plus que dans mes sentiments. Je ne dirais rien à Hilde. J'ai trouvé mon équilibre auprès d'Heero. Tu avais raison nous n'avions rien d'un couple. Être deux, c'est ce que je vis avec Heero. Si tu es heureux auprès d'Hilde, tant mieux. Arrête de m'agresser et les choses prendront un autre avenir. »

-« Je ne lui dirais jamais Duo ! » Certifie le Chinois.

-« C'est ton problème si tu veux construire sur du sable. » Dit Maxwell en se levant pour rejoindre Quatre et Trowa.

Wufei lui attrape le poignet.

-« Je ne me sentais pas à ma place près de toi. »

-« J'aurai tout sacrifié pour toi. » Dit simplement Duo au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Heero et Sally.

Le métis passe de son compagnon au Chinois. Maxwell en passant près de son amant lui sourit tendrement. Le médecin a déjà fait demi-tour, alors Duo s'arrête.

-« Je veux notre bonheur à tous les deux, c'est encore mieux je crois. » Dit l'ex-02 en lui passant le revers de la main sur la joue basanée.

-« Je te veux heureux. » Précise le brun.

-« Moi aussi, mais pas au détriment de mon bonheur, ni du tien. » Sourit Maxwell avant de s'en aller quand il constate que Po l'attend.

µµµ

Arrivé au cabinet de la doctoresse, elle prend le dossier du natté pour le compulser.

-« Bien, j'ai eu les résultats de ta prise de sang. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois au mieux de ta forme. Tu manques encore de plaquettes et de globules rouges, je te ferai une piqûre d'EPO après tes examens. Déshabille-toi. » Ordonne-t-elle.

-« Tu pourras me prévenir quand mon sang sera bon que je puisse reprendre une vie normale aussi bien professionnellement que sexuellement. » Dit Duo en rougissant même s'il est de dos au médecin.

-« Rien n'empêche une vie sexuelle Duo, à moins que tu n'aies des pannes. »

-« C'est le cas. » Avoue Maxwell avant de se retourner quand il a repris contenance.

Sally sourit.

-« Tu ne serais pas avec Heero maintenant ? Vu que lui a toujours eu un faible pour toi et que vous avez un suçon presque au même endroit. » Rigole le médecin. Devant le rouge aux joues de l'ex-02 elle sait qu'elle a raison.

-« Tu savais aussi qu'Heero était amoureux ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Son comportement avec toi était différent, mais toi tu ne voyais pas de différence, il a toujours agi en protection. » Explique la jeune femme en prenant la tension de son patient.

-« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. » Insiste Maxwell très mal à l'aise de devoir peut-être préciser sa pensée.

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » Avoue le médecin en lui indiquant la balance.

-« Tu as interdit les suppositoires à cause des hémorragies. » Rappelle le natté en descendant de la balance.

-« 59,500 kg, c'est bien Duo. Je vois où se situe votre problème et il te manque beaucoup de plaquettes. » Précise Sally pour lui faire entendre raison.

-« On attendra encore. » Dit Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Si tu as besoin de stimulant ? » Interroge le médecin en finissant l'examen des constantes.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas de te les demander. » Certifie le natté en commençant son test d'effort.

-« Sinon au vu de ton bilan sanguin, je m'attendais à te trouver beaucoup plus mal. Duo, j'aimerai que tu passes dans les premiers, tu as besoin de pouvoir te nourrir et non vivre sur tes réserves. »

-« J'avais une discussion à finir. » Avoue le châtain en tendant son bras au médecin pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses constances après l'effort de plusieurs minutes qui l'a empêché de répondre directement.

-« Tu n'as pas encore avalé le fait que Wufei aie quitté ton entreprise ? » Demande Sally alors qu'elle regarde le jeune homme rattacher sa chemise.

Quand il a fini, elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour venir chercher Chang pour qu'il puisse passer son scanner.

-« Entre autre. » Sourit l'ex-02.

Le médecin fronce des sourcils perplexes mais ne relève pas plus, de toute façon c'est le problème des jeunes gens, pas le sien.

-« Wufei à toi ! » Dit Sally en ouvrant la porte.

Le Chinois se lève et suit la jeune femme. Duo va s'asseoir à côté d'Heero, lui prend la main et lui fait un petit sourire triste. Yuy lui passe la main sur la joue en lui souriant.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. » Lui dit le métis.

-« Sally voudrait que je ne reste pas trop longtemps à jeun, Tro' ça te pose un problème pour ton avion si je passe à ta place ? » Questionne le natté en se tournant vers l'ex-03.

-« Si je ne prends pas la tienne, non ! » Plaisante le Français.

-« Tu fais de plus en plus de missions que tu as croisé Wufei si souvent ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Non, c'est un effet de circonstance. » Admet Bloom en haussant les épaules.

-« Catherine va bien ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas bien ! » S'étonne le brun-roux.

-« Ca ne doit pas la réjouir que tu fasses partie des Preventers. » Dit le châtain pour exposer le fond de sa pensée et pourquoi il s'inquiète pour la rousse.

-« J'empêche des conflits d'éclater, c'est dans ce qu'elle prône. » Sourit Trowa.

-« Oh ! Duo tant que j'y pense, Dorothy m'a donné le chèque pour ta marchandise. » Dit Quatre en sautant sur ses pieds pour prendre son portefeuille dans l'intérieur de sa veste.

-« Je n'ai rien à te remettre. » Répond Duo gêné de ne pas avoir un cahier de reçu.

-« Duo quand tu auras encaissé le chèque, vous aurez chacun la preuve de paiement. Nous sommes entre gens civilisés. » S'indigne Winner.

-« Oui mais j'aime moins. » Dit Maxwell en prenant le chèque qu'il glisse entre deux papiers dans son portefeuille.

-« Elle m'a donné aussi une nouvelle commande pour avoir certaines pièces de stock pour le garage. Je vais la retrouver. Sinon je te l'envoie par fax demain. » Dit le blond en fouillant dans son attaché-case qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

-« De toute façon, c'est pour le mois d'août, je ne prends plus de grosses commandes à moins que je n'aie tout en stock moi-même. » Explique le natté.

Il vient de décider de commencer à prévenir les clients du temps d'attente dû aux congés annuels.

-« Je lui dirai. » Réplique Quatre en sortant sa tête de son attaché-case.

-« Et toi Trowa comment vont les amours ? » Demande l'ex-02.

-« Il faudrait déjà que Catherine se trouve quelqu'un, j'aurai plus de loisirs. » Dit innocemment le Français de la malice dans le regard.

-« Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas être casé. » Continue Duo.

-« Il faut déjà trouver quelqu'un qui accepte ma vie de bohème. Et comme Catherine en reste au petit cirque. Quoique tu sais Duo, j'aime cette vie sans contrainte ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça ! » Clôture le brun-roux.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally.

-« Trowa c'est à toi ! » Dit-elle pour suivre l'ordre de ses dossiers.

Mais c'est Maxwell qui se lève et elle en est satisfaite.

-« Wufei n'est pas là ? » Demande l'ex-02 quand ils sont seuls dans le couloir.

Il n'a pas voulu faire l'affront à son homme de demander après son ancien amant en sa présence.

-« Non, il fait le pet scan directement pour pouvoir repartir plus vite. Il prendra juste un encas avant de repartir. » Explique la doctoresse.

-« J'ai eu raison de vouloir ma discussion avant alors. » Sourit le natté en enlevant sa chemise pour la deuxième fois.

-« Tu me feras un IRM à la place du pet scan. Tu vas directement du scan à l'IRM. Puis tu auras fini. Tu veux qu'on te monte quelque chose à manger dans la salle d'attente ? » Questionne la jeune femme en amenant son patient vers la salle du scanner.

-« Non, je ne vais pas manger devant les autres. » S'offusque Maxwell en fusillant le médecin du regard.

-« Je te fais déposer un déjeuner dans mon bureau ? » Propose-t-elle à la place.

-« Ca je veux bien, tu préviendras Ro', sinon il va s'inquiéter. » Avoue l'ex-02 en se couchant sur la table d'examen pour entrer dans le scanner.

Vingt minutes passent avant que Duo ne prenne ses vêtements pour se diriger vers l'IRM. Il a juste repassé son jeans sous la veste d'examen. Il attend qu'on lui mettre en intraveineuse le gadolinium. Puis il s'installe sur la table pour son deuxième examen.

Encore vingt-cinq minutes, Maxwell calcule qui doit être au scanner. Trowa a dû le suivre. Wufei n'a pas encore passé son pet scan, mais il va sûrement bientôt le faire.

L'ex-02 n'aime vraiment pas devoir rester sans bouger, dire qu'il faudra encore attendre une semaine avant d'avoir les derniers résultats, temps de comparaison avec les analyses sanguines.

-« Bien. Duo, ne te rhabille pas, tu vas quand même faire le pet scan. » Lui dit Po dans l'interphone.

-« Sally, il y a un problème. » Panique Maxwell.

-« Non, rassure-toi. » Dit le médecin en lui souriant et en lui mettant une main sur l'avant-bras quand elle arrive dans la salle. « On ne voit rien, donc on complète l'examen. »

-« On ne voit rien, c'est mal mis ? » Interroge de plus en plus troublé l'ex-02.

-« Là où il y avait des tâches, on n'en voit plus. » Précise en souriant le médecin en l'accompagnant vers la salle de repos du pet scan.

-« Oh ! »

-« Je te donne dix minutes, puis je viens t'injecter le traceur. Je te donne déjà ta bouteille d'eau. Je préviens les autres également. » Dit Sally en laissant Duo dans la pièce de repos que vient de quitter le Chinois.

Maxwell s'installe sur le lit pour boire l'eau. Il sourit aux anges. Il se sent soulagé. Ce n'est pas le mieux avant la fin, Duo se demande si Sally va dire ça aux autres.

La jeune femme revient avec le traceur.

-« Tu leur as dit ? » Interroge directement l'ex-02.

-« Oui en allant chercher Heero. » Répond-elle.

-« Et ? » Questionne Duo en tendant son bras à la doctoresse.

-« Heero a eu la même réaction que toi, il a cru que c'était mauvais signe, je l'ai rassuré. »

Maxwell s'installe convenablement sur le lit, la longue attente va commencer pour ses ex-coéquipiers. Il ne reverra plus Wufei, et si ce dernier ne veut pas faire d'efforts. Il le verra de moins en moins, cependant ce n'est plus son problème.

Quand Sally viendra le chercher, Heero aura fini son scanner. Il lui faudra encore attendre quarante-cinq minutes pour aller le retrouver et ils auront la salle pour eux.

L'ex-02 sait que Yuy préfèrera encore le voir manger qu'on ne le prive de sa présence. Depuis quand le métis a pris tellement d'importance pour lui, que ne pas le voir pendant trois heures crée un manque ?

Duo se relaxe en écoutant la musique d'ambiance, il se sent bien.

Une infirmière vient chercher Maxwell au bout d'une heure. Elle l'entraîne vers les toilettes, puis l'installe sur le lit d'examen. L'ex-02 se laisse bercer par le léger bruit de l'appareil.

-« Voilà Duo, je te laisse tranquille, il y aura peut-être un autre examen à faire mais pas directement. Je te tiens au courant. » Précise Po quand elle vient chercher le jeune homme.

-« Sally mon encas, il est toujours dans ton bureau ? » Questionne Duo en passant sa chemise.

-« Non, Heero est venu le chercher quand je suis venu chercher Quatre. Allez va retrouver ton homme, il se languit de toi. » Sourit le médecin en quittant la pièce pour le laisser se rhabiller calmement.

-« Moi aussi ! » Réalise une fois de plus l'ex-02 en passant son pantalon.

Il regarde son téléphone pour constater que Bertrand a appelé. Il compose le numéro tout en se rechaussant.

-« Allô ! Bertrand c'est moi, il y a un problème ? »

-« Comme je ne savais pas te joindre, j'ai appelé Heero. Il a su m'aider grâce à Wufei. Ne vous tracassez plus. » Répond Vansbider.

-« Tant mieux alors, à ce soir ou demain. N'hésite pas. » Rappelle le natté en ajustant d'une main sa perruque.

-« Je sais patron, j'y retourne. »

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Maxwell pousse la porte de la salle d'attente. Heero est là assis à la table son portable ouvert devant lui, il se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il sauvegarde et coupe son ordinateur pour se consacrer à son homme.

-« Viens manger. » Dit-il en poussant le plateau à la place à côté de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as réglé avec Wufei à _Allnonsense _? » Questionne le natté en s'installant à la table.

-« Joé a pris une commande et Bertrand ne retrouvait pas le client. Comme je me rappelais du nom, j'ai cru que c'était plus récent. » Explique le métis en ôtant le couvercle du plateau de son ami.

-« Et ? »

-« Comme Bertrand ne retrouve pas les factures dans l'ordinateur, je lui ai suggéré de la chercher dans les facturiers. » Développe Yuy en versant une tasse de café à son compagnon.

-« Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Wufei vient faire là dedans. » Répond Duo en mordant dans une tartine qu'il vient de se faire.

-« Le client Heggen, celui du réveillon de nouvel an en AC 198. » Complète le brun.

Maxwell rigole.

-« Ro' tu n'es pas croyable, tu as retenu son nom. »

-« Wufei aussi puisqu'il a pu donner la quinzaine pour retrouver la facture. » Rectifie le métis.

Il n'aurait pas pu aider l'ouvrier sans l'aide de Chang. Il ne veut pas le léser.

-« Oui mais c'est lui qui s'était occupé de la commande. » Ajoute le natté.

L'exploit d'Heero le touche plus que celui de son ancien amant.

L'ex-02 reste heureux durant tout son encas. Joyeux à cause des bonnes nouvelles qu'il a obtenus. Cependant c'est surtout de voir que Yuy apprécie vraiment son travail au point de retenir ce genre de petit détail. Puis il repousse le plateau au centre de la table.

-« Tu as vraiment l'air plus serein. » Constate Heero.

-« Toi aussi. » Dit Duo en caressant la joue du brun.

Puis il vient l'embrasser tendrement, lui mordille la lèvre inférieure pour obtenir l'entrée de la bouche convoitée. La langue de Maxwell cherche celle de Yuy. Ce dernier s'étonne. Les gestes de tendresse de l'ex-02, il en a l'habitude. Pourtant ceux de passion se font rare. Il fait rarement le premier pas, même s'il répond toujours à ses gestes à lui.

Quand Duo le lâche, il a les yeux encore plus pétillants. Heero le questionne.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracassait ? »

-« Tu me dis ce qui te tracassait toi et je te réponds. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« On va pouvoir s'aimer, reste ton taux de plaquette à régler. » Avoue le métis en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Oui, ce n'était pas le mieux avant la fin. » Dit l'ex-02 en tirant Heero à lui pour l'embrasser et passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt.

C'est comme ça que les trouve Sally quand elle vient pour faire la piqûre d'EPO.

-« Tu veux que je te fasse directement une ordonnance pour un stimulant ? » Demande le médecin en regardant Duo.

-« Non Sally, on fera avec ses pannes, sinon j'aurai toujours un doute. » Admet Yuy

-« Sans stimuli émotionnels et physiques, la pilule miracle ne sert à rien. » Explique Po.

-« Je l'aime comme il est là, avec ses défauts, ses qualités, ses inconvénients et ses avantages. Il jongle avec mes lacunes et mon caractère. On va rester au naturel, sauf si toi tu le veux ? » Conclut le métis en regardant l'ex-02 sur la fin de son speech.

-« On verra à l'usage. »

Le médecin parti, Duo caresse la joue d'Heero. Ce dernier passe ses mains sous les aisselles de Duo et presque sans effort le soulève pour l'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Maxwell le regarde ébahi.

-« Je ne suis quand même pas si léger que ça ? »

-« Par rapport à des barreaux d'une prison, tu sais Duo. » Sourit Yuy.

L'ex-02 se boudine sur le torse du brun, met sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sent bien dans cette position, comme dans un petit cocon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton colis ? » Murmure le natté qui ronronne de plaisir sous les mains du brun qui montent et descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-« Des livres ! »

-« Tu auras dû les ramener. »

-« Après les grandes vacances, je vais faire un tri de ce que j'ai envie d'avoir sur L2. » Explique le métis dans l'oreille de son homme.

-« Il y a des choses qui te manquent dans notre maison ? » Questionne Duo cette position facilite les confidences.

Depuis un moment il a envie de faire plaisir à son homme, de le savoir pleinement heureux.

-« Un bureau, si je peux aménager la chambre d'ami. »

-« Du moment qu'on puisse toujours loger quelqu'un, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Il n'y a rien d'autre, je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Ta maison est très bien disposée Duo, je m'y sens bien. » Certifie le brun en embrassant le front de son homme.

-« Mais pas chez toi ! » Affirme le natté avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

Yuy lui donne un baiser dans le cou avant de lui prendre le menton pour le regarder tendrement.

-« Duo ! Tu viens de faire le dernier geste qui manquait pour que j'aie l'impression d'être chez moi. Il y a une différence entre dire fais comme chez toi et aménage pour te sentir chez toi. »

-« Tu vas garder ton appartement à Sank ? » Questionne le natté parce que ça le tracasse.

Il a bien vu que son homme aime son logement.

-« Je verrais après les grandes vacances. Quoi que je peux en faire un appartement locatif occasionnel ! Je n'ai pas envie de le revendre. » Précise le métis après avoir réfléchi à haute voix.

Il vient clôturer sa phrase d'un baiser qui devient rapidement plus passionnelle.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally et Trowa qui tient un plateau repas.

-« Oh, tu vas me tenir compagnie. » Sourit l'ex-02.

-« Oui mais pas comme Heero. » Répond stoïquement Bloom.

-« Tu as intérêt ! » Lâche Yuy en déposant aussi facilement que tout à l'heure Duo sur la chaise d'à côté.

Puis il se lève à la suite du médecin. Trowa s'installe à la place encore chaude du métis. Il enlève le couvercle thermique de son plateau.

-« Bon appétit. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Merci. »

-« Ton avion est à quelle heure ? » Questionne l'ex-02 pour relancer la conversation.

-« A 16h30, ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux comme ça. Tu m'as l'air mieux dans ta peau. » Constate le brun-roux en coupant son morceau de blanc de poulet.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Où est le cirque pour l'instant ? » Interroge le châtain pour que le sujet de la discussion ne reste pas sur sa petite personne, quoi que Bloom a l'air de faire pareil.

-« A Tokyo. »

-« Tu fais toujours la cible humaine ? »

-« Non, trop impassible, je fais de l'acrobatie sur fauve ainsi que marcher sur un fil à dix mètres de hauteur. » Explique l'ex-03 en coupant une pomme de terre.

-« Ca te plait ? » Demande le natté en plissant le front.

-« Pourquoi cette question ? » S'étonne Trowa la fourchette en suspend.

-« Je ne sais pas, tu manques d'entrain pour en parler. Tout sonne faux quand tu parles du cirque. » Répond Duo en haussant un peu les épaules.

-« Ca commence à me peser, c'est vrai. Etre Preventer à plein temps me satisferait. » Admet Bloom en écrasant une pomme de terre dans la sauce du poulet.

-« Parle à Catherine, c'est ta sœur, pas ta femme. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Un fauve ne me fait pas peur, c'est prévisible. Mais pas une femme surtout comme elle. » Lâche Trowa sans oser regarder son ami.

-« Pauvre vieux frère, il doit te manquer une motivation. » Eclate de rire Duo.

Trowa finit son repas, Quatre revient après quarante-cinq minutes avec également un plateau repas.

-« On prend la navette à quel moment ? » Demande le natté.

Il veut savoir si son homme aura le temps de manger où s'il a intérêt à aller lui chercher un encas pour tenir jusqu'à L2.

-« A 16 heures, Duo. A 15h30, Trowa doit se rendre à l'aéroport. » Précise Winner en déposant son plateau sur la table en face de Bloom.

-« Je vous laisse, je vais chercher quelque chose pour Heero qu'il puisse manger aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il trouvera encore un plateau repas chaud à 14h30 lui, déjà que je n'en ai pas eu parce que trop tôt. » Dit l'ex-02 en se levant.

-« J'ai prévu un repas dans la navette Duo. » Sourit le blond devant les attentions que Maxwell a pour Yuy.

-« Il faut qu'il mange léger avant Quatre, il est à jeun depuis 20 heures hier. » Rappelle le perruqué.

-« Et en plus il a dépensé un peu d'énergie pendant qu'ils étaient seuls. » Intervient Trowa.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Rougit l'ex-02.

-« Il n'a peut-être pas fait des poids et haltères avec toi ? » Nargue Bloom de la malice dans les yeux.

Toujours aussi rouge le natté part. Il descend à la cafétéria pour prendre un sandwich garni avant de remonter au deuxième étage autant venir dire bonjour à Chloé ou Jessica si elles sont de service.

Arrivé devant le bureau des infirmières, il regarde s'il voit quelqu'un.

-« Monsieur Maxwell. » Entend-il derrière lui.

-« Mademoiselle Catherine. »

-« Dites-moi que c'est une visite qu'on ne vous hospitalise pas encore. » Demande la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant le natté.

-« Je viens de passer des examens, donc ni Chloé, ni Jessica ne sont là ! » Réalise le châtain en voyant la brune devant lui.

Néanmoins, il doit constater qu'elle est un rien plus charmante qu'à l'époque de ses hospitalisations.

-« Non Chloé est de nuit, Jessica est en repos. Je leur dirai que vous êtes passé. Monsieur Yuy est là également ? » Demande Catherine.

-« Oui, il passe son pet scan pour l'instant. » Précise le natté.

-« Il a laissé un vide en partant travailler sur L2. » Soupire l'infirmière.

-« Je lui dirai. »

-« Vous vous voyez souvent ? » Interroge la jeune femme en voyant que le châtain veut partir.

-« Nous travaillons ensemble, il vit chez moi. » Répond Duo.

C'est la vérité, même si ce n'est pas toute la vérité.

-« Vous avez enfin remarqué qu'il ne brillait que pour vous. » Sourit Catherine pensant plus loin que ce qu'il a dit.

Maxwell pique un fard.

-« Il a sa lumière personnelle, dire que je suis sa seule motivation d'exister, c'est lui manquer de respect. » Surenchérit le natté un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Battez-vous, survivez, personne n'arrivera jamais là lui donner l'éclat qu'il a quand vous êtes dans les parages. » Avoue la jeune femme pas démontée pour un sou.

-« Il faudra que je règle ça alors ! On doit être des personnes distinctes. » Affirme le châtain en secouant la tête.

Catherine sourit.

-« Vous vous êtes bien trouvé. »

L'ex-02 reste perplexe devant cette réponse étrange. Il sent aussi qu'il se dévoile trop. Quand on attaque Heero, il le défend. C'est nouveau aussi cette envie de le protéger. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que Yuy ait besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger physiquement. Moralement c'est autre chose, ça il le sait que trois mots bien choisis lui feront toujours plus de mal que trois coups de poings.

A Suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 44

* * *

Le métis sort du pet scan. Il retourne avec Sally à la salle d'attente. Il sourit au médecin en voyant un sandwich déposé sur la table. La jeune femme se sentait très confuse pour son dernier patient car elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver un plateau repas.

Tout en dévorant le sandwich au thon que lui a pris son amant, Yuy écoute la fin de la conversation.

-« Ils nous restent une heure avant de partir vers l'aéroport. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Winner.

-« Chercher la liste de Dorothy. » Propose Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

-« Je l'ai donné à Heero tout à l'heure, une chose de réglée. » Répond le blond.

-« Trouvez des motivations pour que Trowa affronte Catherine. » Continue de plaisanter l'ex-02.

-« Wufei a bien raison, tu manques de discrétion. » Lâche Bloom d'une voix cinglante, le regard impassible.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu n'en avais pas parlé aux deux autres. » Avoue penaud Duo.

-« On ne va pas se disputer. » Commence Quatre pour calmer le jeu et la tension qu'il sent grandir.

-« Il reste quarante-cinq minutes autant aller se promener jusqu'à l'aéroport. » Propose Yuy.

Tous se lèvent pour préparer leur paquetage. Ils se rendent à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital et tombent sur Relena.

-« Je venais te voir Heero pour m'excuser auprès de toi et de Duo de mon comportement. Duo tu devrais lui apprendre tes méthodes pour se débarrasser des gens. Quoique je comprends mieux que tu fasses le vide autour de lui ! » Expose la blonde en ayant difficile de garder le regard sur Maxwell, il part directement sur Yuy.

-« Je lui apprendrai alors. » Répond simplement le perruqué les mains sur les hanches

Il est déjà sur la défensive sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils discutent encore un peu avec Relena avant qu'Heero ne fasse constater que l'heure tourne.

Les quatre jeunes gens reprennent leur marche vers le port spatial.

-« Elle gagne en beauté de fois en fois. Cet air triste lui va bien. » Constate Trowa sans s'être rendu compte qu'il a parlé à haute voix.

-« Dis donc aurais-tu des sentiments cachés pour la demoiselle ? Voilà pourquoi tu voulais que Wufei soit gentil avec elle quand Heero l'aurait ramené du Libra. » Remarque Duo.

-« Tu ne sais pas avoir de temps en temps une mauvaise mémoire ? » Questionne offusqué l'ex-03.

-« La mémoire peut me sauver la vie et m'a déjà sauvé la vie. » Répond l'ex-02 sans se démonter.

-« Si tu es intéressé, tu devrais tenter ta chance. Tu as l'avantage, par rapport à moi, qu'elle ait fait une croix sur Heero. » Propose Quatre en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun-roux pour le calmer.

-« Ca me donne l'impression qu'on me laisse des restes. » Lâche Trowa en soupirant dépité par cette constatation.

-« J'aime les restes que m'a laissés Wufei. » Dit mine de rien Yuy en réajustant le sac sur son épaule.

Il fait quand même attention de bien regarder droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son homme.

Maxwell tourne la tête pour observer le métis qui continue à avancer au même rythme que ses amis. Puis le natté passe un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, il vient mettre sa bouche près de l'oreille de ce dernier.

-« Crois bien que quand j'aurai l'autorisation médicale, je ne laisserai aucun reste. Je savourerai chaque parcelle de ton corps pour ne laisser aucune miette aux autres. » Lui murmure-t-il la voix sensuelle avant de se redresser.

-« Je l'ai méritée celle là. » Avoue le brun avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de l'ex-02 puisque ce dernier n'a pas bougé le sien, c'est comme une autorisation de faire pareil.

-« Ca ne règle pas le problème de Tro' » Reprend Duo après quelques secondes.

-« Je n'ai pas de problème. » Répond Bloom un rien sur les nerfs.

-« Même pas avec Catherine ? » Rigole Maxwell.

-« Je vais déjà régler celui là. » Avoue le brun-roux un peu dépité.

-« Et si tu regardais si tu ne pouvais pas te faire engager comme garde du corps au près de Relena, avant de t'attaquer à Catherine. » Propose le natté en regardant l'ex-03 qui se trouve à côté de Winner.

-« Tu joues les entremetteurs maintenant ? » S'étonne Trowa.

-« Ce n'est pas récent, à croire que ça marche mieux pour lui que pour moi. » Sourit le blond en repensant que Duo est déjà à l'origine de sa mise en couple avec Dorothy, il aurait continué à chasser derrière Relena s'il ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

-« Oui, mais ton GPS à sentiment, il est détraqué, voilà ton problème. » Rit le châtain en tirant un peu plus à lui le métis.

Quatre se sent bien rien qu'en recevant les ondes positives que lui renvoient involontairement ses trois amis. Parce que même Trowa est heureux, bien dans sa peau, mieux qu'au début de la journée et que lors de leur soirée d'hier. Les idées que Duo a émises ne sont pas stupides, il va les mettre en pratique dès la semaine prochaine. Il sait déjà que le cirque revient à Sank pour le mois de juillet.

Tout en marchant et en discutant les jeunes gens arrivent au port spatial dans les temps. Le voyage de retour se fait dans la bonne humeur ; Duo ayant déjà eu des réponses positives sur son état de santé se sent réjoui. Heero est dans le même état d'esprit, Maxwell va encore passer par la petite porte mais il va s'en sortir, ce que lui a dit Sally ne présage que du positif pour l'avenir.

µµµ

Yuy sourit en voyant l'ex-02 enfoncer sa casquette en sortant du taxi qui les dépose devant l'entreprise « _Allnonsense_. » Pourtant tant qu'ils ont circulé dans les rues de Sank et le satellite Preventer, Duo n'a pas eu la même attitude. Et Heero doit bien admettre que les deux facettes du jeune homme lui plaisent énormément. En ayant un homme aux visages multiples, il ne pourra pas s'en lasser.

-« Je vais voir ce qu'a fait Bertrand aujourd'hui. » Dit le natté quand il referme la porte derrière le brun et qu'il remet les sécurités.

-« Hn. »

-« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Rajoute le châtain devant la réponse de son ami.

-« Prend le temps qu'il faut. »

Plus que vérifier, il regarde s'il y a assez de travail pour demain. Rassuré Duo entre dans la maison après avoir fait le tour de l'entreprise pour s'assurer que tout est bien fermé.

µµµ

Le mardi 26 juin AC 199

La matinée est bien entamée quand Heero rentre dans le bureau où Duo est depuis ce matin. Il remet en ordre son stock et fait les factures que Bertrand n'a pas su faire, ne réalisant toujours que les factures de marchandises enlevées. Joé ne peut pas l'aider sur ce point là, il peut faire le calcul de la marchandise, mais n'a pas encore réussi à réaliser une facture simple sans se tromper.

Sur l'autre ordinateur, Yuy s'active.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le fichier facturation ? » Demande Maxwell sans se tourner vers son ami.

-« Je modifie le programme pour que Bertrand ait plus facile à retrouver une facture. Je lui ai promis hier. » Précise le brun sans s'arrêter.

-« Arrête, tu vas faire bugguer le système. » S'alarme le natté.

Il ne tient pas à perdre tout son travail depuis ce matin.

-« J'ai bloqué ton programme Duo, il n'y aura pas d'interactivité. » Répond le métis d'un ton sec. Il n'est quand même pas un amateur.

-« Ro' stop ! Si tu ne travailles pas sur le fichier de base, les deux vont s'autodétruire. » Panique le châtain voyant que son compagnon continue ses manipulations, dans deux minutes il perdra tout.

Heero se lève et vient voir ce qui se passe sur l'ordinateur de Duo. C'est déjà étrange qu'il ait remarqué qu'on travaillait sur le fichier mère. Yuy voit dans la barre des tâches une minuscule icône rouge en forme d'écusson qui clignote.

-« C'est pour ça que tu sauvegardes tous les soirs les fichiers sur ton portable ? Je n'ai pas vu ton fichier de protection sur l'autre ordinateur. » Dit le brun en voyant Maxwell l'ouvrir.

-« Pour qu'on le neutralise ! » Sourit l'ex-02 en annulant tout ce qu'a fait le métis en deux ou trois clics.

-« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on le commercialise. » Demande Heero en réalisant que c'est à nouveau un programme inventé par le natté qui dépasse ce qu'il a déjà vu dans le commerce.

-« Certainement pas. Allez fait tes modifications, tu peux changer ce que tu veux sans risque maintenant. » Dit le châtain en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

-« Tu es sûr parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on puisse retrouver facilement sur ton ordinateur. C'est pour ça que je voulais faire un programme seulement sur l'autre. » Explique Yuy en s'installant déjà sur la chaise.

-« Je suis sûr, il faut que je m'adapte. « _Allnonsense_ » prend de plus en plus d'essor, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Mais ne touche pas à ce programme là. » Précise Duo en notant le nom du programme et son emplacement sur un bout de papier.

-« Même pas pour voir comment il est fait ? » Questionne le brun de l'envie et de la curiosité inscrites dans les pupilles.

-« Demain quand j'aurai sauvegardé tes modifications, je te laisserai t'amuser avec lui, juste pour savoir si tu arriveras à passer outre. » Sourit le natté en partant vers le hangar puisque de toute façon, il est bloqué pour l'instant.

Il ne peut plus travailler sur aucun des deux ordinateurs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le métis appelle Bertrand et Joé pour leur expliquer comment rechercher une facture dans le programme en introduisant soit le numéro de la facture, soit le nom du client dans une case recherche.

-« C'est nettement plus facile. » Admet Bertrand après avoir fait un essai.

-« Et c'est sécurisé, si vous sortez la facture par-là, on ne sait pas la modifier. Duo et moi on se chargent des modifications de factures. » Précise Heero pour rassurer les ouvriers, ils ne peuvent pas faire d'erreur de manipulation.

-« Merci Heero, au moins je ne vais plus paniquer. » Sourit Vansbider en se levant de la chaise pour reprendre son travail.

µµµ

Le mercredi 27 juin AC 199

Au matin, les ouvriers s'étonnent de voir Maxwell venir travailler au hangar de si bonne heure. Il fait souvent de l'administratif avant de se mettre à un travail plus physique. Ce qui les étonne également c'est de lui voir arborer un sourire rayonnant.

-« Heero ne vient pas travailler ? » Demande Bertrand constatant que le métis n'est pas avec lui.

-« Tout à l'heure peut-être. » Répond l'ex-02 en mettant une série de bons de commandes sous les autres sur la pince avant de prendre le premier.

-« Il est à Média Corporation ? » S'informe Vansbider en prenant également un bon de commande.

-« Non, il est au bureau, il essaie de pirater mon système de protection. Il a une heure pour y arriver sinon c'est moi le gagnant. » Précise le natté en souriant à pleines dents.

-« En gérant le téléphone et les clients ? » Questionne l'ouvrier en second, un sourire également sur les lèvres de voir son patron aussi heureux.

-« Même pas. » Rit Duo en prenant une caisse pour la remplir de ce qu'il a choisi dans les étagères pour préparer la commande.

-« Il y a un enjeu ? » Demande Joé pour participer à la discussion alors qu'il démonte.

-« Savoir lequel est le meilleur. C'est déjà pas mal. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus, savoir si l'élève a dépassé le maître. » Répond Maxwell en fermant sa caisse avec un collant avant de la déposer sur la balance.

-« On ne fait pas de factures ce matin ? » S'informe Bertrand pour savoir s'ils peuvent attendre avant de porter les caisses pleines dans la salle aux commandes.

-« Il n'y a pas de risques qu'il abîme ? » S'inquiète Joé c'est ce qui le tracasse toujours quand il doit se mettre devant l'ordinateur pour faire une simple facture.

-« Les factures dans l'après-midi. Abîmer, si, il y a un risque, mais qui casse répare. » Sourit Maxwell en prenant un nouveau bon de commande sur la pince pour la préparer.

µµµ

-« Duo ! Réinstalle-moi le tout. » Vient demander Heero du dessus de la rambarde après vingt minutes.

-« La clef USB est préparée dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Coupe le chrono. » Répond le natté en forçant sur sa voix, il n'a pas envie de se déplacer pour si peu.

-« Tu lui laisses une heure et plusieurs essais ! » S'étonne Bertrand.

-« Oui mais pour lui j'ai gagné, il n'a pas réussi à passer le fichier de protection sans perdre mes programmes. Même s'il y arrive, il aura dû réinstaller. Dans la réalité, il aurait raté sa mission. » Certifie le châtain en vérifiant que la commande est complète avant de fermer sa troisième caisse de la matinée.

-« Question d'honneur ? » Demande Vansbider qui a l'air d'avoir cerné une partie de la personnalité d'Heero.

-« Non, là il veut simplement comprendre. »

µµµ

Chaque fois que Maxwell repasse par le bureau pour s'occuper d'un client ou répondre au téléphone, il constate que Yuy ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu.

-« Ro', je vais devoir récupérer mes ordinateurs. » Lui dit l'ex-02 à 11 heures.

Les factures s'empilent de plus en plus sur un coin de son bureau.

-« J'essaie encore ça, je suis presque passé en sauvegardant une partie de tes programmes sur mon PC personnel. » Explique frénétiquement le brun.

-« Tu as trouvé la faille mais je ne sais pas comment la combler. » Admet le natté en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de son homme pour que celui-ci n'attrape pas mal à la nuque.

-« Je comprends que tu ne veux pas commercialiser. La faille est de taille, en travaillant avec les deux PC allumés, je passe sans problème, mais il faut être deux ou avoir un ordinateur qui copie à la seconde ce que je fais. Il est grandiose ton programme. » Certifie le métis.

-« Merci ! »

-« J'aurai dû réinstaller trois fois pour comprendre. » Ajoute Heero un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« J'ai mis dix mois à l'inventer. »

-« Désolé. »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai coupé l'alarme sonore qui se déclenche quand on enclenche la destruction des fichiers. » Explique Maxwell en se redressant.

-« C'est ça que tu as fait ce matin avant de me donner le PC ? » Questionne Yuy en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-« Oui, j'ai trois minutes pour stopper la destruction quand l'alarme s'enclenche. En espérant faire fuir les hackeurs. » Reprend ses explications le natté.

-« C'est ce programme là pour le couper ? » Interroge le brun en cliquant pour le mettre en premier plan.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais dessus ? » S'étonne Maxwell voyant des chiffres s'afficher et s'effacer rapidement.

-« Je l'ai vu apparaître la première fois en trente secondes, j'ai réussi à le neutraliser. Du moins je l'ai cru, je n'ai fait qu'activer plus rapidement la destruction des fichiers. » Avoue en souriant le métis avant de reprendre ses explications. « Il y a un bug dedans, je le remets à zéro toutes les trente secondes avec cette formule. Du coup j'ai passé l'autodestruction. Mais je n'arrive pas à la stopper. Tu n'as pas utilisé des codes courants. »

-« Tu le veux ? » Demande le natté un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

Il a du travail sur la planche et si ça pouvait lui permettre de récupérer son outil de travail, il en serait très heureux.

-« J'aimerai le trouver, si tu me laisses encore du temps. » Sollicite Heero sachant qu'il en demande beaucoup, mais il se sait près du but.

Le châtain regarde sa montre.

-« A 13 heures, il me les faut, ça te laisse deux heures pour le trouver. » Propose l'ex-02 en prenant plusieurs faxs qui sont arrivés.

-« Je n'aurai rien fait ! » Soupire le métis réalisant que les heures sont passées sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

-« Ce n'est pas une grosse journée. Tu pouvais et te voir heureux vaut ce temps que tu y as consacré. »

Duo retourne au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Heero apparaît dans le hangar.

-« Quand est-ce que tu as mis ce mot de passe ? »

-« Il y a quinze jours, je le change tous les vingt jours. » Répond Maxwell en plissant du front se demandant pourquoi il lui pose cette question, surtout avec un visage aussi fermé et austère.

-« Tu le penses ton mot de passe ? » Questionne Yuy une boule dans l'estomac craignant la réponse.

-« Je pense tous les mots de passe que je mets. »

Le brun passe ses deux bras autour du cou de Duo et commence à l'embrasser.

-« Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu ne crois pas ? » Murmure le métis les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-« C'est le genre de chose que je ne te dirai jamais, ce serait te donner une arme. Tu as refermé le programme ? » Interroge Maxwell de plus en plus gêné par la tournure que prend la discussion à voix basse, mais surtout parce que son ami reste accroché à son cou.

-« Non, j'ai été trop surpris. » Avoue Heero.

Sur une page noire de l'ordinateur, il reste une phrase qui clignote. « _Vivre sans Heero serait mourir. »_

-« Tu veux bien aller remettre l'ordinateur en fonction ? » Quémande le natté en enlevant les bras de son compagnon de son cou.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait il y a quinze jours ? » Interroge le métis en mettant sa tête de côté.

-« Ro' » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Je peux jouer avec ton PC tous les vingt jours. » Demande Heero sans bouger de là, dansant presque d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Ro' ça me gêne déjà beaucoup que tu l'aies trouvé. » Avoue Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et si quelqu'un d'autre voit ce message.

-« Moi pas au moins je sais ce qu'il se passe là. » Dit Yuy en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Maxwell.

-« Va couper cet ordinateur avant qu'on ne le voit. » Ordonne Maxwell affectueusement, espérant faire bouger son homme cette fois.

-« J'y vais. » Assure le brun en embrassant une nouvelle fois Duo tendrement.

-« J'ai fini journée patron, à demain. » Lâche Joé en passant derrière eux.

Maxwell repousse Yuy assez violemment, de la panique dans les yeux. Le métis dépasse Vestral au pas de course pour couper l'écran de l'ordinateur avant que l'ouvrier n'arrive au bureau. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire ça avant de le quitter. Ca réchauffe le cœur d'Heero de savoir que Duo puisse penser que sa vie serait vide de sens s'il disparaissait, il pense la même chose. Les problèmes d'érection sont vraiment dus aux médicaments.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Yuy reprend sa place. Lui se sent encore plus excité en regardant Maxwell, mais également plus serein moins pressé. Il a conquis le cœur du natté.

µµµ

Le dimanche 1er juillet AC 199

Vers 9h30, Maxwell est réveillé par des bruits dans la maison. Une main tâtonne à la recherche du corps de Yuy qu'il ne sent pas dans son dos.

Ne trouvant rien l'ex-02 se retourne pour trouver le lit vide. En pestant un peu, Duo repousse la couette. En bas de pyjama il se dirige vers les bruits.

Il ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il passe sa tête nue de sa prothèse, pour trouver Heero en short et tee-shirt qui a vidé la lingère sur le lit qui est déjà déplacé près de la porte d'entré, en dessous de l'interrupteur. Il a enlevé les portes de le lingère. La pièce est un vrai capharnaüm.

-« Tu es là depuis quand ? »

-« 7 h 30, je ne savais plus dormir, je n'allais pas te réveiller. » Répond Yuy en enlevant les planches de la garde-robe.

-« C'est chose faite. » Sourit Maxwell. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec la lingère ? »

-« La mettre à côté du lit pour me dégager ce mur pour le bureau, la bibliothèque et autres. » Répond Heero en s'essuyant le front rempli de sueur.

-« Va chercher des torchons, on va la glisser, c'est trop con de la démonter pour ça. » Propose l'ex-02 en faisant un pas dans la chambre pour laisser la place à son compagnon pour passer.

-« La commode je peux la mettre dans le grenier ? » Interroge le métis en arrivant près de la porte.

-« C'est ton domaine Ro', mets ce qui te gêne dans le grenier, du moment qu'on sache encore y circuler. Elle est vide de toute façon. » Précise Duo.

-« Les tables de nuit aussi ? » Ajoute Heero.

-« Oui Ro'. Tu n'es pas obligé de me demander l'autorisation pour tout, tu es chez toi ! » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à cette idée. » Dit Yuy en partant vers la salle de bain où il y a toujours des serpillières pour ramasser le trop d'eau après la douche.

-« Quand les meubles sont déménagés, je me remets au lit. »

-« Je t'y amènerai le déjeuner au lit dans deux heures. Nous le prendrons ensemble. » Dit le brun en revenant avec les torchons.

-« On fait comme ça. » Dit Maxwell en glissant les serpillières sous les pieds pendant que le métis soulève le meuble d'un côté puis l'autre.

En moins de dix minutes, les meubles sont à leurs places définitives et remontés.

-« Je suis content d'Alicia, il n'y a pas de poussières sous les meubles, ni dessus. » L'ex-02 embrasse le brun puis se dirige vers la porte. « A tout à l'heure. »

Comme promis le métis amène le déjeuner au lit à Duo, après avoir pris une douche.

-« Tu as la possibilité de mettre une baignoire, pourquoi tu n'en as pas ? » Demande Heero en beurrant un croissant avant de le tendre à l'ex-02.

-« Je te montrerai le prix de l'eau sur L2, je crois que tu comprendras. » Sourit Duo en acceptant la viennoiserie.

Comme Yuy reste dans ses pensées, Duo finit par lui demander.

-« Tu as fini avec ton bureau ? »

Le métis le regarde en souriant, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir que l'ex-02 parle comme ça, son bureau et plus la chambre d'ami.

-« Je démonterai les meubles chez moi pour les faire livrer, autant ne pas faire des frais non nécessaires. Je vais revendre ma voiture, on en louera une quand on ira à Sank. » Explique l'ex-01.

-« Ca ne va pas être donné de les faire venir. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Duo, j'aime mon bureau. » Certifie le brun.

-« Je te préviens c'est tout, à moins qu'on ne s'arrange avec Relena pour avoir une navette cargo en prêt. » Propose l'ex-02 après un moment de réflexion.

-« Je ne veux rien lui devoir, encore plus qu'elle m'a lâché. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. » Affirme le métis.

-« On peut demander à Quatre alors. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises le coût de ce genre de transport. » Complète Duo pour renforcer ses paroles.

-« Si, j'ai regardé le tarif des transports, je peux le payer. » Garantit Heero en préparant une nouveau croissant pour son compagnon.

-« Je te laisse gérer ça alors. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après-midi ? » Interroge Yuy en trempant son petit pain au chocolat dans son café.

-« J'aurai bien préparé les bagages pour les vacances. Pas de grasse matinée, dimanche prochain, il faut mieux être dans la navette du matin. Celle de l'après-midi sera bondée, après il n'y en aura qu'une par jour. » Explique l'ex-02 avant de finir son café pour se mettre en mouvement.

-« Ca me va. Il y a une piscine ici ? » Demande le brun en rejetant les couvertures.

-« Non, Ro' pour la même raison qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de baignoire sur L2, le boiler (1) de trente litres c'est pour éviter le gaspillage. » Admet Duo en sortant également du lit.

Il va le refaire de manière à pouvoir rassembler ce qu'ils doivent prendre dessus et pouvoir les mettre juste après dans une valise.

-« Je crois que la première chose que je vais faire en arrivant chez moi c'est prendre un bain. » Dit Heero en prenant tout ce qu'ils ont utilisé pour déjeuner afin de le descendre à la cuisine.

-« Je peux en installer une si vraiment ça te manque, il faut jusque que je change mon boiler et que tu n'exagères pas. » Propose Maxwell en commençant à ouvrir les armoires pour sortir des sous-vêtements.

-« Tu le ferais ? » Demande Yuy en regardant l'ex-02 un peu septique sachant qu'il est contre toute forme de gaspillage.

-« Si ça te permet de te sentir bien, mieux dans tes habitudes. Je verrais à faire les changements à notre retour. Le plus facile se sera d'acheter la baignoire à Sank, ça me coûtera moins cher de la faire venir que de l'acheter ici, c'est un produit de luxe. » Réalise Duo parce qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Le brun sourit, les yeux brillants d'amour.

-« Je n'en veux pas. Mais savoir que tu étais prêt à le faire me réchauffe le cœur. » Dit-il après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de son ami avant de partir avec le plateau repas.

µµµ

Le lundi 2 juillet AC 199

Il n'est pas 9h30 du matin quand Duo compose le numéro de Sally. Il n'en peut plus de cette attente.

-« C'est Duo, je ne t'ennuie pas ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Tes résultats montrent qu'il n'y a plus rien, mais j'aimerai un dernier examen de contrôle. Une laparoscopie parce que ton cancer se situait dans une région non visible. » Précise Po.

-« Explique-moi ce que tu veux faire ? » Questionne le natté.

Parce que cette fois, il ne veut pas se retrouver devant le fait accompli. La jeune femme l'a roulé dans la farine une fois mais pas deux.

-« C'est une opération. Normalement ça prend une journée d'hospitalisation, mais je préfère te garder trois jours pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles. » Expose le médecin.

-« Quel type d'opération ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Il y aura une anesthésie générale, on va te faire une ou plusieurs incisions et faire circuler une petite caméra dans ton abdomen. » Explique Sally sachant qu'elle a fait une bêtise la dernière fois.

-« Je vais être diminué pendant combien de temps ? » C'est surtout ça que veut savoir Maxwell.

-« Une bonne semaine. » Avoue Po.

-« Je peux attendre la fin de mes congés pour la faire ? » Questionne le natté un rien sur les nerfs.

Il en rage de devoir bousiller ses premières vacances avec Heero. Il ne les avait pas imaginées comme ça, trois jours d'hospitalisation et une semaine pour récupérer.

-« Ca donne quelle période ? » Interroge le médecin étonnée par la question.

-« Début août. Sally, je ne veux pas imposer un malade à Heero et lui gâcher les premières vacances qu'on va passer ensemble. Je vais la faire avant de rentrer sur L2 promis, mais laisse-moi profiter de la vie. » Supplie presque l'ex-02.

-« Tu viens me voir en arrivant à Sank lundi prochain pour un bilan sanguin et je te laisse tranquille. On fera l'opération le 5 août, mon équipe rentre de vacances également. »

-« Merci Sally. » Soupire de soulagement le natté.

-« Tu mérites tes vacances aussi. A lundi prochain. »

-« Je serai dans ton bureau pour 8h, Sally et les autres ? » S'informe Maxwell réalisant qu'après la tension de son état de santé, il s'inquiète pour ses amis.

-« Ils n'ont rien, tu préviens Heero ? »

-« Oui, j'y vais immédiatement. »

Duo a à peine raccroché qu'il se rend au hangar, c'est l'effervescence, tout doit être clôturé pour samedi. Des commandes avec un urgent inscrit dessus arrivent tous les jours. Il sait qu'il ne saura pas contenter tout le monde surtout s'il doit attendre pour certains commanditaires le paiement.

Maxwell a prévu de rester au hangar jusqu'à 16 heures. Il fera durant deux heures un peu d'administratif et clôturera en soirée, s'il n'a pas le temps de tout finir. Même si sa maquette du Titanic est presque achevée, elle devra attendre pour venir décorer le manteau de la cheminée.

Heero a de plus en plus de PC en soirée également, même si Régis en reprend certains soirs. Quand le natté n'a pas d'administratif à faire, il lui arrive de donner un coup de main à son compagnon pour que celui-ci ne doive pas veiller trop tard.

-« Média Corporation ferme aussi en juillet je suppose ? Qui fait le gardiennage ? » Demande Duo en arrivant près de son amant. Ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. »

-« Si, on n'a jamais eu de problème durant la nuit. » Avoue le métis en se remettant au travail.

-« Il y a beaucoup de marchandises ? » S'informe Maxwell en prenant un nouveau bon de commande.

-« Non, pas tellement, on vend et on rachète ce qui part. » Explique Heero en refermant sa caisse.

Une commande de prête en plus, quand il la remontera, il fera la facture ainsi que celles pour les commandes de Joé, Duo se chargeant de celles de Bertrand.

-« Fais mettre ton stock ici. Prend ta journée de samedi pour faire le transfert. Samedi je fais la clôture ici également de toute façon. » Certifie le natté en prenant une caisse vide pour effectuer sa commande.

-« Pour mettre où ? Tu fais déjà rentrer une partie de la marchandise dans le hangar. » Demande le brun en prenant un nouveau bon de commande.

-« On trouvera, s'il n'y a pas tellement. » Sourit Duo en commençant à partir vers la partie où sont les étagères. « Oh ! Tout est en ordre pour toi et les autres. J'ai encore un examen à faire le 5 août mais elle ne voit plus rien. » Lâche-t-il quand il va disparaître de la vue de son homme.

-« Tu me dis ça comme ça ! » S'offusque Yuy.

Duo se retourne et lui sourit mais il ne s'arrête pas.

µµµ

Le vendredi 6 juillet AC 199

A midi, Joé s'en va avec les clefs de la maison et du hangar ainsi que tous les codes d'accès inscrits dans un petit cahier pour ne pas les oublier. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire durant les trois semaines d'absence de son patron. Il reviendra dimanche soir avec sa valise.

Régis quant à lui, a mis un papier sur la porte depuis lundi pour prévenir que les congés annuels commençaient le vendredi au soir. La journée du samedi serait pour ramener ce qui a de la valeur à « _Allnonsense »_

µµµ

Le samedi 7 juillet AC 199

Chaque fois que le métis repasse avec de la marchandise, il voit l'entrepôt se charger avec des morceaux de navettes, des pièces importantes. Il peste de devoir mettre en sécurité Média Corporation et ne pas pouvoir aider Maxwell dans cette lourde tâche.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui force mais le transpalette. » Rassure Duo même s'il est couvert de transpiration.

Il y a aussi des clients de dernières minutes qui viennent chercher leur commande ou voir si l'ex-02 a les pièces pour les dépanner.

A 15 heures, Heero peut enfin donner un coup de main à son compagnon.

-« Je comprends mieux que tu voulais faire les bagages dimanche dernier. C'est comme ça chaque année ? » Interroge Yuy alors qu'il rassemble sur une palette ce que son homme veut mettre en sécurité.

-« Oui, Ro', encore les deux navettes de Dorothy et ce sera bon. Dire que lundi de la rentrée, il faudra remettre tout ça dehors. » Duo s'arrête dans son mouvement. « Ro' je ne serais même pas là pour le faire, toi tu seras à Média Corporation, il faut que je repousse la laparoscopie. »

-« Ne repousse rien, on se débrouillera. On peut faire confiance à Bertrand. Je passerai aussi, il faudra que je ramène la marchandise à Média Corporation. » Dit le brun en donnant un coup de main à Maxwell pour pousser la palette à l'intérieur.

-« J'espère que c'est la dernière opération, je commence à en avoir plus que soupé de tout ça. » Dit le natté en se rendant dans la décharge près d'une des navettes de Dorothy qui est montée sur un chariot depuis le début.

Puis il s'arcboute pour décoller le transpalette, Heero se mettant à l'arrière pour pousser.

-« Et si ce n'est pas la dernière, on fera avec. »

Le métis force, les pieds ancrés au sol, les mains posées sur l'arrière de la navette, les bras sont fléchis jusqu'au moment où la masse se met en mouvement, alors il avance les bras tendus, tandis que Duo tire de toutes ses forces en dirigeant.

A 20 heures, tout est en place. Demain ils doivent être à 6 heures à l'aéroport. Même si les places ont été réservées et payées, si on n'est pas présent à l'appel de l'embarquement, la place peut-être revendue sans qu'on ne rembourse l'autre.

µµµ

Le dimanche 8 juillet AC 199

A 2 heures du matin, Heero trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Il ne met pas longtemps à se rendre compte que Duo n'est plus dans le lit. Il le retrouve dans le bureau en train de rédiger les deux premières journées de travail de la reprise.

-« Duo ! On est capable de savoir ce qui est important. » S'indigne Yuy en s'accroupissant près de l'ex-02.

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demande le brun en passant sa main sur la joue de son homme.

-« Presque rien. » Dit Duo en rangeant ce qu'il vient de faire sur son bureau.

-« Tu m'en parleras plus tard ? » Questionne Heero en se relevant.

Il prend en même temps la main de son compagnon pour le reconduire dans leur lit.

-« Sûrement mais je ne sais pas encore quand. » Avoue penaud Maxwell.

Le brun se recouche, l'ex-02 vient se mettre sur son torse, une main caresse le crâne nu de Duo, un petit sourire se fait sur les lèvres du métis.

-« Je n'ai pas rêvé, ils repoussent déjà un peu. »

Maxwell passe une main sur sa tête.

-« On dirait bien. » Sourit-il. « Quand je reviendrais j'aurai presque un centimètre sur la tête. Quand est-ce que je vais enlever ma prothèse ? » Commence-t-il à se tracasser.

-« Quand tu seras prêt. Dors un peu maintenant, le réveil sonne dans trois heures. »

A Suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 45

* * *

Dans la navette qui les emmène à Sank, Heero sourit. Duo doit vraiment être fatigué pour s'être endormi de la sorte malgré les bruits des moteurs. Il n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard, lui se sent aussi serein des décisions qu'il a pris pour son avenir. Il va proposer son appartement à une agence de location qui loue pour les vacances. Pour ça ce ne seront pas vraiment des vacances de tout repos qu'ils vont avoir.

Yuy n'a pas encore prévenu Maxwell, il sera temps quand ils seront dans son appartement. De toute façon, il se doute qu'il aura du temps libre pour faire ses démarches le matin, l'ex-02 étant une véritable marmotte quand il en a l'occasion.

µµµ

Arrivé à son appartement, le brun remet tout en fonction comme lors de sa dernière visite. Il prévient Madame Elsen de son retour. Et pendant que le natté défait les valises, le métis prend le bain qu'il désire tant.

-« Tu n'as pas de réserve ici ? » Constate Duo en ouvrant les placards de la cuisine en forçant sur sa voix pour que Yuy l'entende de son bain.

-« J'irai faire des courses demain matin pendant que tu iras voir Sally. » Répond Yuy.

-« Ok, mais on mange quoi à midi et ce soir ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« On ira au restaurant. » Dit le brun

-« Pas des moules ! »

-« Ce n'est pas la saison. » Rassure Heero en apparaissant les cheveux encore un peu humide et l'air radieux, en pantalon cigarette bleu clair, un tee-shirt blanc. « Allez viens, on trouvera peut-être une supérette ouverte pour nous faire notre souper. »

Le natté emboîte le pas de son compagnon, il le suit jusqu'au sous-sol pour récupérer la voiture.

-« Tu vas vraiment la revendre ? » S'informe le châtain en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas garder une voiture pour l'utiliser trois semaines par an. » Répond le brun en passant la marche arrière.

-« Tu ne veux pas l'amener sur L2. » Propose le perruqué mal à l'aise qu'il veuille s'en défaire.

-« Duo ! Le système de transport en commun est assez développé pour qu'on en ait pas besoin. » Lâche le métis sèchement pour clore la discussion.

-« J'ai l'impression de te priver de tes racines. » Avoue penaud Maxwell.

-« Je vais me rempoter sur L2. » Sourit le brun en regardant à droite puis à gauche en sortant du garage.

Le métis les emmène plus dans les terres, dans un restaurant marocain qui est situé dans une grande surface commerciale. Après le repas, ils y font quelques courses. Yuy se rendant bien compte que son homme n'a pas plus envie que ça de sortir tout le temps manger à l'extérieur.

Après avoir rangé les courses, les deux amis partent faire une longue promenade sur la plage. L'ex-02 reste fort renfermé, le métis met ça sur le compte de son manque de sommeil.

µµµ

Le lundi 9 juillet AC 199

Comme promis Duo est pour 8 heures dans le cabinet de Sally. Elle l'envoie faire une prise de sang. Ils attendent le résultat en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

La porte s'ouvre après une demi-heure sur une infirmière du laboratoire avec ses analyses.

-« Voilà docteur, le taux de globules rouges, blancs et des plaquettes. Nous vous enverrons le reste des résultats dans la semaine. »

-« Merci. Mais c'est très bien tes plaquettes sont presque à niveau, même si les globules rouges sont encore fort bas, je fais te faire une ordonnance de fer à prendre le matin avant de déjeuner avec un peu d'eau ou un jus d'orange. Tu as encore des ordonnances pour ton tamoxifen ? » Dit Po après avoir parcouru les analyses.

-« Il m'en reste une. La prochaine arrivera par la poste comme d'habitude je suppose. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je vais t'en faire une d'avance. Je te considère en parfaite condition physique. »

L'ex-02 rougit un peu devant le regard narquois du médecin.

-« J'ai des examens préopératoires à faire ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Oui, viens vendredi 3 août pour voir l'anesthésiste. Je te prends un rendez-vous pour quelle heure ? » Interroge Sally en regardant son patient.

-« Quand tu l'as, donne-le-moi ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde, pour une fois que je suis à Sank bien avant l'opération. » Dit le châtain d'une voix sans vie.

-« Ca va Duo ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de ton analyse sanguine ! » S'étonne Po.

-« Si, si, si tout est en ordre, je vais rentrer. » Répond Maxwell en se levant.

L'ex-02 reprend la direction de l'appartement d'Heero. C'est vrai que les résultats le tracassent un peu. Leur relation va glisser vers autre chose. Est-ce qu'il sera à la hauteur ? Depuis qu'Heero a découvert la phrase sur l'ordinateur, il n'est plus aussi pressant, c'est à peine s'il l'a embrassé, caressé cette semaine. Dimanche, il n'était même pas dans leur lit à son réveil. Est-ce qu'Heero se sert de cette arme de savoir qu'il l'apprécie de plus en plus pour le faire souffrir ? Est-ce qu'il serait arrivé à ses fins ? Maxwell ne veut pas le croire.

Il effectue une longue promenade de cinq kilomètres qui le ramener sur le port. Quand il arrive à l'appartement, celui-ci est vide, il y a juste un mot sur la table.

_J'avais des choses à régler, je t'en parle à mon retour._

_Je reviens avec le repas._

_Heero._

L'ex-02 regarde sa montre, il n'est pas 10h30, ses yeux parcourent l'appartement, il peut constater que son homme commence à rassembler certaines choses. La chambre d'ami a été vidée du rayonnage avec ses livres. Ca rassemble plus à une chambre d'hôtel qu'autre chose. Sur le lit, il y a un cadenas et des petits anneaux à viser. Maxwell réalise qu'il y en a une dizaine dans un sachet sur le buffet de la salle à manger.

Après avoir soupiré, il prend son portable pour regarder ses mails, Trowa devait le prévenir quand il arriverait à Sank avec le cirque.

Hilde doit resté couchée pour son dernier mois de grossesse, elle lui envoie des mails quotidiennement pour s'occuper.

Après avoir vérifié ses mails, Duo se rend devant la porte-fenêtre pour regarder les gens qui se promènent. Il est maintenant 11 heures. Finalement il se décide et prend la feuille du message et en dessous il écrit.

_Je suis sur la plage, mets un essuie de bain rouge pendre au balcon quand tu es rentré, _

_je reviendrai._

L'ex-02 cherche un coin d'ombre, le soleil lui étant interdit depuis ses rayons, Sally lui a rappelé tout à l'heure. Après l'avoir trouvé, il s'installe assis à même le sable. De là en plus il voit l'appartement et les enfants jouer.

Le natté repart dans ses réflexions. Si la première chose que lui demande Heero c'est l'état de ses plaquettes, il ne sait vraiment pas comment il va le prendre. Tant que leur relation n'était pas charnelle, elle était spéciale aussi pour Maxwell, différente de tout ce qu'il a connu. Mais Yuy est aussi différent de ses autres amants, si on pouvait les appeler des amants.

Et si le brun ne lui parle pas de sa prise de sang, c'est qu'il se désintéresse de lui. Depuis qu'ils sont à Sank, le métis agit sans l'informer, Heero ne pourrait-il être proche de lui que sur L2 ?

C'est avec soulagement que Duo constate que l'essuie de bain qu'il avait préparé pend au balcon. Quand il arrive la table est mise et l'odeur de la pizza remplit la cuisine.

Tout en mangeant, Heero explique ce qu'il a fait de sa matinée.

-« J'ai mis l'appartement dans une agence de location, ils m'ont donné une liste du minimum requis. C'est le concierge qui m'a orienté sur cette agence. » Précise Yuy en reprenant un morceau de pizza dans le plat.

-« Tu as pris ta décision ! » Réalise le châtain qu'à nouveau son compagnon a fait des choix sans le consulter.

-« Oui, il n'y en avait pas tellement d'autres choses à faire. » Répond le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Ca ne va pas te gêner que des gens vivent dans ton appartement ? » S'informe Duo parce qu'il n'appréce pas tellement d'avoir ses employés dans sa maison pendant les congés, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement.

-« Il va me rapporter, il va être entretenu par l'agence. Duo, on n'y sera que trois semaines d'affilée tous les deux ans. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse sans le vendre ? » Interroge le métis, parce que pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

-« Tu tiens à te garder un lieu pour le cas où ? » Demande Duo sans oser affronter le regard d'Heero parce qu'il aurait pu le louer à l'année, mais avec cette solution, il le récupère quand il veut.

-« Pour le cas où quoi ? Tu meurs ou on se sépare ? » Comme Maxwell ne répond rien, le brun reprend. « Tu veux que je vende mon appartement pour te prouver que je t'aime ? Je ne le ferai pas ! C'est la première chose qui m'appartient en l'ayant acheté avec mes propres deniers alors je le garde. » Clôture le métis en quittant la table.

L'ex-02 se sent mal dans sa peau, il regarde les restes de leur repas sur la table puis se lève pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Il le trouve sur un escabeau en train de mettre un cadenas à une armoire dans la chambre d'ami.

-« Tu es calmé ? » Commence Yuy. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse pour l'instant, mais ça devient pénible Duo ! »

Maxwell le regarde faire les mains dans les poches revolvers de son jeans.

-« Si je meurs, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

-« Tu as dit que les résultats étaient bons. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. » Rassure le brun sans arrêter de fixer son cadenas.

-« Ro' s'il te plait ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« Si tu meurs, je maintiendrai ta société en vie, je n'y travaillerais peut-être pas personnellement mais elle ne mourra pas avec toi. » Assure le métis en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-« Tu n'aimes pas y travailler, c'est une corvée pour toi ! » Attaque Duo à nouveau sur la défensive craignant qu'Heero parte un jour ou l'autre parce qu'il ne se sentirait pas à sa place près de lui, tout comme Wufei.

-« Non ce n'est pas une corvée. » Répond Yuy en descendant de l'escabeau pour se mettre devant Maxwell.

C'est un drôle de moment pour constater qu'ils ont enfin la même taille, ils font tous les deux 1m71.

-« Mais tu n'aimes pas y travailler ! » Certifie le natté.

-« J'apprécie d'y travailler, n'en doute jamais. » Assure le brun.

-« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille finir notre repas ? » Demande l'ex-02 en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre d'une façon presque imperceptible.

Il a besoin d'occuper ses mains pour continuer cette discussion houleuse.

-« Si tu me dis ce qui te tracasse. On est en éternel conflit depuis des jours. Si tu me reproches quelque chose dis-le. » Dit le métis.

-« C'est moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit toi. » Murmure Duo en fuyant le regard de son homme.

Heero lui prend une main et le traîne derrière lui jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il remet les trois morceaux de pizza restants sur une assiette et la glisse dans le micro-onde pour les réchauffer.

Quand Yuy vient se réinstaller à table avec le repas chaud, le natté pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis des heures.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé pour mon analyse sanguine ? »

-« Pour que tu crois qu'il n'y a que ton cul qui m'intéresse ? D'un autre côté, Duo si c'est bon et que tu ne me l'as pas dit, c'est que tu n'as pas envie de ça avec moi. Quoique tu dises, je ne suis pas à ton goût, j'ai la peau trop bronzée, les cheveux pas assez noirs, les yeux pas assez bridés. »

Plus le métis fait ses énumérations, plus il se referme et murmure de plus en plus bas.

-« Ro' » Commence doucement l'ex-02 en lui mettant la main sous le menton pour qu'il le relève. « J'ai peur et tu es à mon goût. »

-« Peur ? De quoi ? » L'incompréhension est totale sur le visage du brun.

Le châtain lâche le menton, il rougit légèrement et regarde son assiette.

-« D'être un mauvais professeur, que les choses changent entre nous. Tu t'éloignes déjà. Quand tu auras ça, tu partiras et je serai à nouveau seul comme je l'ai toujours été. »

Yuy a dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir tout ce que vient de dire Maxwell. En plus le brun sait que ça a coûté à l'ex-02 de le dire, de se dévoiler. Alors il se lève, pousse la table pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme.

-« Je ne m'éloigne pas. Ton mot de passe m'a rassuré sur tes sentiments. J'ai moins besoin de te coller pour que tu me vois. On n'est pas obligé de le faire maintenant, mais quand tu seras prêt, en pleine capacité de tes moyens physique aussi. » Rassure Yuy avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Maxwell glisse ses mains sous le T-shirt à la recherche de la peau du métis.

-« Pourquoi si tu es rassuré sur mes sentiments, viens-tu de faire cette énumération ? » Demande l'ex-02 quand il se décolle un peu d'Heero.

Yuy vient mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo et ne bouge plus. Il n'a pas plus facile que son ami de faire ce genre de confidence.

-« Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'attirer en moi. Je suis insignifiant. »

-« J'aime ta compagnie, je me sens bien près de toi. Tu m'apaises, même quand on s'engueule, tu ne me rabaisses pas. » Réconforte Maxwell en caressant le dos de son compagnon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donné ta prise de sang ? » Murmure le brun en mettant une de ses mains sur la nuque de son homme.

-« Je suis bon en plaquette mais fort bas en fer. Je dois en prendre en gélule le matin, je n'ai pas su les acheter, je n'ai pas vu de pharmacie en revenant. »

Le métis se décolle du cou du châtain, il se tourne vers la table et prend un des trois morceaux de pizza. Il le tend vers la bouche de son ami.

-« On ira quand on aura fini de manger. » Dit-il avant de tourner le morceau vers sa bouche pour manger à son tour un bout.

-« Ro' je te donnerai un coup de main pour préparer ton appartement. » Certifie Duo.

-« Je sais à moins que je ne le fasse quand tu dors le matin. » Sourit Heero en tournant à nouveau le reste du morceau vers son compagnon.

-« Je veux participer à ta vie, savoir ce que tu fais à Média Corporation. » Indique Maxwell la main sur celle de son ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer trop près le morceau.

-« Tu le sais, tu me vois faire. C'est toi qui m'aide dans la gestion. Je ne fais pas plus Duo. »

-« Et tu touches combien pour tout ça ? » Interroge le châtain parce que ça le tracasse aussi depuis un moment.

Le brun sourit avant de prendre le deuxième morceau de pizza sur l'assiette.

-« Pour mon mi-temps, ce que je touche pour l'utilisation de mes programmes, la gestion, je tourne autour de trois milles crédits le mois. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche en grand.

-« Plus ce que je te verse comme salaire, tu es plus riche que Crésus. » Finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure avant d'oser poser une autre question. « Tu vas toucher plus quand tu vas prester ton mi-temps à Média Corporation ? »

-« Non, la seule chose qui va changer, c'est que s'il y a encore des PC à reprendre là je me les ferai payer. Je vais perdre la moitié de mon salaire chez toi. Je vais avoir une diminution de revenu de presque huit cents crédits. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu touches facilement deux à trois fois plus que moi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas tes revenus, la seule chose que je sais c'est que certains mois, tu fais des restrictions sur certaines choses, donc tu dois avoir plus dur. Je sais que tu as ta fierté, je n'allais pas aller chercher ce que tu laissais avec mon salaire. Et le prendre quand même t'aurai obligé à mettre l'autre moitié avec moi. » Affirme Heero en se tournant pour prendre le dernier morceau de pizza.

-« Je te serre la ceinture alors que tu peux te le permettre, c'est horrible. » S'exclame le natté.

Yuy vient l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

-« Pas du tout ! Je n'aurai pas vécu autrement. » Affirme le brun en se levant des genoux de son compagnon pour porter les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Après avoir rangé la salle à manger, les deux jeunes gens vont chercher les médicaments pour Duo. Heero a envie d'aller se baigner et profiter un peu de la plage.

-« Je te regarderai nager Ro'. »

-« Tu ne sais pas nager ? » S'étonne le brun en introduisant la clef dans la serrure pour déposer les médicaments dans l'appartement.

-« Où veux-tu que j'aie appris, certainement pas sur L2, ni sur la lune. » Lâche le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? » Demande le métis en se rendant dans sa chambre pour prendre son maillot.

-« Ro ! » Lâche Duo en venant se mettre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Tu veux un bonnet de bain pour cacher ton crane ? J'en ai pour quand je vais à la piscine. » Propose Heero croyant que la réticente de son ami vient de là.

-« Je n'ai pas de maillot. » Donne comme excuse le perruqué.

-« Duo, tout ça c'est des excuses. Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ! Tu as honte d'apprendre ? » Réalise d'un coup Yuy ne comprenant plus le comportement de son compagnon.

-« Où as-tu appris toi ? » Interroge Duo, c'était parfois le meilleur moyen de ne pas se dévoiler poser des questions à l'autre.

-« Dans l'entraînement de base de J. Tu vas être mon professeur pour autre chose ! Ca fait du donnant-donnant. » Sourit le brun pour rassurer son homme qu'il voit de plus en plus gêné, sans savoir par quoi.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'apprenne à nager ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? » S'étonne le métis de tant de réticence.

-« D'accord apprends-moi. » Soupire le natté sachant que le jeu des questions peut durer des heures et qu'il devra pour finir dire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de dire.

-« Mer ou piscine ? » Demande le brun en prenant un deuxième maillot short qu'il tend à son compagnon.

-« La mer, c'est gratuit. »

-« Radin. » Rigole Yuy. « Tu veux un bonnet ou tu y vas tête nue ? »

-« Ca ne va pas faire ridicule un bonnet dans la mer ? On ne me connaît pas ici, ça commence à repousser. Tu as de la protection solaire, je dois faire attention. » Précise Duo en ôtant sa perruque pour le mettre sur le meuble près de l'entrée afin de pouvoir aller mettre le maillot dans la salle de bain puisque Heero à l'air de vouloir se changer dans la chambre lui.

Alors qu'il vient d'ôter son tee-shirt, le brun dévisage de plus en plus durement Maxwell. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé comme excuse ?

Duo ne baisse pas les yeux. Il ne l'a jamais fait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va se laisser impressionner.

-« C'est Sally, pas moi, je n'ai pas envie de choper un cancer de la peau maintenant. » Explique l'ex-02.

-« On en achètera en sortant. » Dit l'ex-01 en déboutonnant son jean.

Duo en profite pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, il revient rapidement en maillot, ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit mettre en plus.

Yuy se dirige vers le meuble de l'entrée où est la perruque, il en sort un brassard étanche dans lequel il glisse un peu d'argent et la clef de la porte d'entrée, avant de la passer à son avant bras gauche.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Interroge le brun en se tournant vers son homme.

-« On sort comme ça en maillot ? » Demande l'ex-02 en rougissant.

-« Mets ton tee-shirt si tu préfères, on le mettra dans les essuies. Tiens une paire de tongs. »

-« On peut faire ça ! » S'hébète Duo en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Faire quoi ? » S'étonne Heero en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Se promener en maillot ! »

-« On va juste à la plage Duo. » Sourit le métis.

Pour finir Maxwell préfère passer un tee-shirt violet. Assis sur son essuie, le brun attend que l'ex-02 ait fini d'étaler la protection solaire. Il lui a donné un coup de main pour protéger son dos. Maintenant il reste là en regardant le ressac. La mer est calme encore une chance. Apprendre en mer, on ne peut pas dire que Duo a choisi la facilité.

-« On y va ? » Demande Maxwell en se levant après avoir ôté sa casquette pour la glisser dans son tee-shirt roulé en boule sur l'essuie.

-« Hn. »

Ensemble, ils se rendent jusqu'à la mer. Après s'être habitué à la chaleur de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, Heero y entre en une fois. Il commence à nager sur le dos en faisant des battements de jambes tout en regardant son homme alors qu'il lui tourne autour. Duo lui prend son temps pour rentrer dedans, elle ne doit pas dépasser les 20°.

-« Rentres-y en une fois, elle ne va pas devenir plus chaude avec le temps. » Précise le brun à force de voir son amant hésiter.

Maxwell sert les dents et plie les jambes pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il commence à claquer des dents en passant ses bras autour de son torse.

-« Je vais te montrer les mouvements à faire avec les mains, tu pourras toujours t'entraîner en ayant les jambes pliées, mais tu flotteras avant qu'on ne sorte de l'eau. » Affirme Yuy en venant se mettre devant l'ex-02.

Il met ses mains jointes devant son torse avant de les redresser dans le mouvement les paumes des mains se tournent vers l'extérieur pour rabattre l'eau sur le côté, le brun écarte les bras et fait un mouvement circulaire avant de ramener ses mains jointes devant son torse.

-« A toi ! » Exige le métis le regard inquisiteur sur son ami.

L'ex-02 reproduit les gestes d'Heero. Ce dernier lui sourit et recommence à nager autour de lui. Heero finit par se mettre derrière Duo, passer ses mains sous les aisselles de Maxwell et reculer plus loin dans la mer.

-« Garde les jambes fléchies, je ne te laisserai pas couler. » Rassure le brun tout en nageant avec son poids.

-« Et les mouvements des jambes ? » Interroge l'ex-02 un peu mal à l'aise de se sentir ballotté comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

-« On va y arriver, mais l'eau n'est pas assez profonde pour que je te soutienne sans avoir froid. » Répond Heero en mettant pied à terre pour vérifier la profondeur.

-« Toi froid ? » S'étonne Duo sûr que la métis à des idées derrière la tête.

-« Les mouvements de jambes : tu replies les jambes, les paumes l'une contre l'autre, puis tu les tends en V, puis il faut les rejoindre avant de les replier dans le premier mouvement. Grenouille, V, I. Comme me disait mon instructeur. » Clôture ses explications Yuy.

-« Tu te moques de moi ! »

-« Duo, j'avais neuf ans quand on me l'a appris. Allez fais-moi confiance. » Dit Heero en mettant ses bras sous le ventre de Maxwell pour le mettre sur la ligne de flottaison.

L'ex-02 se plie de bonne grâce aux explications du brun qui avance en le soutenant mais jamais plus vite que les mouvements de Duo.

Après avoir fait pivoter son élève, ils repartent dans l'autre sens pour se retrouver à nouveau à la perpendiculaire de leurs essuies quand ils y sont, Heero embrasse son homme dans le cou.

-« Attention, je vais te mettre sur le dos et tu vas flotter, tu te mettras en croix. » Dit-il tendrement.

-« En croix ? »

-« Oui, bras et jambes en V. » Précise Yuy.

-« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ? » Panique l'ex-02.

-« Si mais je reste tout près. Tu es prêt ? » Interroge le brun avant de mettre ce qu'il a dit en pratique.

-« Non, mais ça ne va pas te gêner, je le sais. » Murmure Duo avant de soupirer légèrement.

-« Flotter dans la mer, c'est plus facile à cause du sel. » Tranquillise le métis.

Un dernier baiser dans le cou et Yuy fait rouler son compagnon dans ses bras. Il plonge ses yeux dans l'indigo pendant que Duo écarte les bras et les jambes. Petit à petit, l'ex-02 sent les bras ne plus le soutenir.

-« Ro ! » S'alarme Maxwell sans oser bouger de la tête de peur de couler.

-« Je suis là, décrispe-toi. »

Le temps semble une éternité pour Duo dans cette position. Puis le visage d'Heero revient dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier sans le reprendre dans ses bras commence à l'embrasser tendrement. De surprise Maxwell coule, deux bras puissants le tire des flots. L'ex-02 crache l'eau qu'il vient d'avaler pour trouver devant ses yeux le métis, l'œil pétillant de malice.

-« Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance. » Tousse Duo.

-« Viens on va se sécher sur la plage, on reprendra la leçon demain. » Sourit Heero en lui tendant la main pour le tirer vers le sable.

Dès que Maxwell s'assied sur l'essuie, à l'ombre d'une cabane pour se changer, il remet sa casquette et constate que beaucoup d'adultes sont couchés à se faire dorer au soleil.

-« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Quand j'ai été sur le satellite vacances, il me fallait de la lecture. » Précise le casquetté les yeux toujours rivés sur les gens couchés sur leur essuie.

-« Duo, je ne t'ai jamais vu inactif sauf quand tu dors ! » Plaisante Yuy.

-« Quel plaisir a-t-on de faire ça ? » Lâche l'ex-02 en secouant de la tête.

-« Quel plaisir as-tu à faire des maquettes ? » Interroge le brun en souriant toujours.

Il se sent tellement bien pour l'instant. Heureux d'être en vacances et surtout avec l'homme qu'il aime.

-« Tu as toujours réponse à tout. » Rigole Duo, puis son regard est attiré par un jeune homme qui porte une caisse frigo sur le dos qui circule sur la plage.

Il plisse le front de sa présence.

-« Tu veux une glace ? » Demande le métis en enlevant son brassard, le regard posé sur le jeune homme.

-« C'est ça qu'il a sur le dos ? » S'étonne Maxwell tellement ça lui semble étrange qu'il y ait des gens qui viennent porter de la nourriture sur la plage.

-« Tu as bien nagé, tu as droit à une récompense. » Dit Heero en soulevant la main pour appeler l'adolescent.

-« Je n'ai pas nagé, tu m'as soutenu. » Râle l'ex-02.

Ils savourent leur cornet en regardant les enfants construire un château de sable.

-« On ne va pas rester à rien foutre ici ? » Lâche Maxwell après une demi-heure.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ton satellite vacances ? » Interroge Yuy en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Je me suis emmerdé à regarder Hilde et Wufei nager, j'ai beaucoup lu. » Avoue Duo en se renfermant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand tu ne venais pas avec eux ? »

-« Je n'ai pas osé leur dire. » Murmure le casquetté.

-« Duo ! » Insiste le brun la voix remplie de reproche qu'il élude une fois de plus la question.

-« J'ai dit que je voulais me reposer, pas me fatiguer. » Admet d'une petite voix l'ex-02 en regardant la mer.

-« Ils n'ont pas insisté ? » S'étonne l'ex-01.

-« Hilde tous les jours. »

Heero regarde la grande pendule sur la digue. Il est presque 18 heures, Duo a suivi le mouvement.

-« On pourrait rentrer pour faire à souper ? » Propose Maxwell qui commence à s'ennuyer de plus en plus sur la plage.

-« On peut aller au restaurant. » Suggère Yuy.

-« Encore ! »

-« On est en vacances, on devrait pouvoir se laisser vivre. » Insiste le brun.

-« A croire que tu n'as pas envie de rester seul avec moi. » Constate l'ex-02 en se mettant debout.

-« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. » Dit Yuy en se levant également.

-« Hein ? » S'offusque Maxwell les yeux grands ouverts, il se laisse retomber sur le sol.

-« Duo quoi que j'aie dit, faire l'amour vire à l'obsession pour moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer. » Répond le brun en regardant l'horizon.

-« Advienne que pourra Heero, le problème n'est pas dans ma tête mais dans mon corps. J'ai envie de toi mais la mécanique ne suit pas. » Admet le casquetté en se relevant pour se mettre à côté de son ami.

-« Tu as déjà mangé des salades de fruit de mer sur des toasts ? » Interroge le métis en se tournant vers son compagnon un petit sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

Puisqu'ils doivent manger, autant faire découvrir ses goûts à son homme.

-« Ro' ! Tu ne vas pas encore dépenser des sous ! » S'indigne Maxwell en se rappelant le prix d'une casserole de moule.

-« Demain, on vivra plus modestement et on paiera à deux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être radin parfois ! L'argent on ne l'emmène pas dans sa tombe. » Lâche Heero en se baissant pour ramasser les essuies.

-« A cette heure, il ne doit plus avoir grand chose d'ouvert. » Dit Duo à 18 heures, il n'y a plus aucun commerce d'ouvert à part les restaurants dans le quartier Sud et près de l'aéroport.

-« Si, allez viens ! »

-« On ne doit pas repasser par l'appartement pour s'habiller. » S'inquiète Maxwell, il n'a que son tee-shirt passé sur le torse et Heero n'a que son maillot bleu roi.

-« Tu es d'un prude quand tu t'y mets. » Sourit le métis qui guide son compagnon directement jusqu'au poissonnier à six cents mètres de l'appartement.

-« Monsieur Yuy, il y avait longtemps. » Dit l'homme derrière le comptoir.

-« J'ai quitté Sank, je vis sur L2 maintenant. Je peux commander pour la boucherie également où je dois faire le tour ? » Questionne le brun

Il espère pouvoir le faire, s'il doit rentrer dans la terre avec Duo, il a l'impression que son compagnon ne le suivra pas. Déjà qu'il passe son temps à regarder si on ne le dévisage pas.

-« Donnez-moi votre commande pour la boucherie, ma fille va la préparer. » Affirme le vendeur.

Le métis commence son énumération pendant que le poissonnier fait la liste sur un bout de papier.

-« Ro' ! Tu exagères. »

-« Tu participeras au frais de ce qu'on achètera avant de rentrer. L2 est vraiment pauvre en viande ça me manque de manger varié. Si tu ne goûtes pas, tu ne sais pas si tu aimes. » Lâche le brun avant de se retourner vers le commerçant pour commencer ses achats en poissonnerie.

Des salades de crevettes grises et rose, de scampi à l'ail, des salades de crabe, de poisson, thon mayonnaise. « Rajoutez trois paquets de toast, une bouteille de xérès. » Conclut-il.

Voyant le vendeur prendre une bouteille de vin, Duo s'interpose.

-« Je ne bois pas. »

-« C'est pour moi, une gorgée ne va pas te rendre dépendant. » Rassure en murmurant Yuy ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise son copain. « Une boite d'œufs lumps noirs et rouges. Ce sera tout, merci. » Se tournant vers Maxwell. « Si tu ne trouves rien qui te plait, ce sera un monde. » Sourit-il.

-« C'est de la folie, du gaspillage. » Soupire le casquetté en voyant les raviers s'empiler et aussi les deux sacs qui viennent de la boucherie.

-« Vous ne prenez pas des sardines au piment ? » S'étonne le poissonnier quand il commence à faire le compte du métis.

-« Pas cette fois, c'est toujours trois jours au frigo ? » S'informe Heero.

-« Toujours. Ca vous fera nonante-deux crédits. »

-« J'ai juste sept crédits sur moi, je vous amène le reste demain matin. » Répond Heero en enlevant son brassard.

-« Pas de problème monsieur Yuy. »

Le brun et le casquetté ressortent chacun avec deux sacs de commission.

-« Nonante-deux crédits, tu es fou, dépenser autant pour manger, il y en a pour combien de jour ? » S'informe l'ex-02 pour faire un calcul rapide de la somme par jour.

-« Une dizaine, peut-être moins. Je tiens à te faire goûter ce que j'aime également. » Affirme le métis en arrivant près de son immeuble.

-« Tu es bien autoritaire, c'est parce que tu es chez toi ou que tu sais que je suis guéri ? » Constate Duo alors qu'ils attendent l'ascenseur.

-« Ca doit venir des deux. Je suis dans mon élément pas toi, inversion des rôles. » Réalise Heero qui dépose ses sacs pour prendre la clef dans son brassard.

-« Donc ce soir tout ces trucs sur des toasts. » Dit Maxwell en soulevant un des sacs. En attendant que son ami ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

-« C'est fou ce que ça à l'air de t'emballer. » Sourit Yuy en refermant la porte.

-« J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est la tournure du repas qui va moins me plaire. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Répond le brun en donnant un coup de clef.

-« La porte de l'immeuble n'est jamais fermée pendant la journée. » Remarque l'ex-02 parce qu'ils sont entrés sans que son compagnon ne sorte sa clef.

-« Le concierge ferme la porte à 21 heures. » Précise le métis en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec ses sacs.

-« Comment est-ce qu'on s'organise avec tes victuailles ? » Interroge le casquetté, parce qu'à la maison il aurait préparé les sachets pour le congélateur.

-« Où veux-tu manger ? » Demande Yuy en déposant ses sacs sur le plan de travail.

-« Où veux-tu qu'on mange ? Sur la table de la salle à manger ! Ca va Heero ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce midi. »

-« Chacun son tour comme ça ! » Sourit le brun en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir la margarine.

Puis il tend à son compagnon deux couteaux et deux planches à tartiner.

-« On mange de suite ? J'avais envie de prendre une douche ! » Avoue gêné Maxwell.

-« Aide-moi avec les courses, on ira la prendre ensemble. Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi ? » S'inquiète le métis en sortant un marqueur indélébile d'un tiroir.

-« Ro' je voulais faire une toilette intime, parce que je ne crois pas qu'on va ressortir de cet appartement aujourd'hui. » S'explique de plus en plus rouge l'ex-02.

Yuy arrête ses gestes avant de reprendre le déballage des courses. Il note le nom du morceau de viande sur l'emballage pour le congélateur. Il fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que raconte encore son homme, aurait-il eu un abus de soleil ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des relations entre hommes ? Tu as fait des recherches ? » Demande Duo encore plus rouge de devoir aborder ce sujet avec son petit ami.

-« Il y avait des recherches à faire ? » S'étonne de plus en plus Yuy en tendant les trois sachets déjà préparés à son compagnon.

-« Disons que pour le bien-être de celui à qui on montre son amour, il vaut mieux avoir une certaine hygiène. » Commence l'ex-02 en mettant les sachets dans le congélateur au-dessus du frigo.

Duo espère qu'Heero soit rapide à comprendre parce que vraiment ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder.

-« Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de la faire alors ? » Demande Yuy parce qu'il a toujours vu leur première fois avec son amant lui faisant l'amour.

-« Peut-être que ce serait mieux qu'on la fasse tous les deux. » Avoue timidement Maxwell.

-« Et tu as ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de toilette ? Ou il va falloir acheter ça demain ? » Demande le brun un peu sur la défensive.

Est-ce que Duo a encore trouvé le moyen de repousser leur vraie première fois ? Heero se pose de plus en plus de questions sur leur future relation. Est-ce qu'il a voulu aller trop vite ? Enfin trop vite, il l'attend depuis presque trois ans. Il a été patient. Mais il n'y a pas un an que Wufei a abandonné Duo. Voyant le rouge aux joues de son ami, Heero se sent rassuré.

-« Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi. »

-« On finit avec les courses et on va prendre cette douche. » Dit Yuy en volant un baiser papillon à son homme.

Puis il sourit en voyant son copain devenir une nouvelle fois tout rouge. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si timide.

Le métis peut constater de visu que de devoir expliquer tout ça n'est pas propice à l'excitation de l'ex-02. Les mains de Duo sur lui pour lui montrer les gestes à faire seul une prochaine fois et il se sent devenir en forme. Soutenir son compagnon pendant plus d'une heure, voir son corps s'activer devant ses yeux n'a rien arrangé à ses envies.

Enfin lavé, préparé et après avoir repassé une tenue nocturne chacun, pour Duo son pyjama court et pour Heero, un caleçon large. Le brun tire son ami vers la cuisine qu'ils puissent sortir les raviers du frigo et manger. Maxwell de toute façon est beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour être dans les meilleures conditions pour une séance de câlin poussé.

Quand toutes les salades sont sur la table ainsi que les deux, trois sortes de charcuterie qu'il a achetées. Heero amène le vin et un verre. Maxwell a déjà amené un carafon rempli d'eau.

Alors qu'ils mangent souvent l'un en face de l'autre, Yuy vient se mettre à côté de son compagnon. A sa façon d'agir, l'ex-02 sait qu'il s'est fixé une mission et elle n'est pas pour lui déplaire de se laisser séduire.

Le brun met un peu de matière grasse sur un toast et demande.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux goûter ? » Son couteau passe au-dessus des diverses barquettes ouvertes.

-« Parce que j'ai le choix ! Je crois pourtant que je vais devoir tout goûter non ? » Interroge en souriant le casquetté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux goûter en premier ? » Reformule le métis

-« Ce que tu veux rien ne me tente plus qu'autre chose, à part ce que je connais qui est de la charcuterie et qui ne rentre pas dans la liste. Elle est là pour si je n'aime rien. »

-« Tu me connais bien on dirait. Crevettes grises. » Dit le brun en étalant ce qui se trouve dans le premier ravier devant lui.

Après en avoir mis, il tend le toast vers la bouche de l'ex-02.

-« Je sais manger seul ! » Précise Duo en voulant prendre le toast en main.

-« C'est moins romantique. » Susurre Heero.

Maxwell sourit et ouvre la bouche, il mord dans la moitié du toast, Yuy mange l'autre morceau.

-« Tu n'as pas pris toutes les salades, il y a une raison ? » Questionne l'ex-02 quand il a avalé, parce que ça l'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure, mais il avait eu d'autres préoccupations également.

-« Il y en a que je n'aime pas, mais je les ai toutes goûtées. » Répond le brun en prenant un nouveau toast dans le paquet.

-« Je les aurai peut-être aimées moi ! » Rit sous cape le casquetté.

-« On les prendra, mais un tout petit ravier ! Tu aimes ? » Interroge plein d'espoir le métis.

-« Je préfère le filet américain. » Admet Duo en haussant les épaules avant d'ouvrir le bouche pour goûter des crevettes rose comme lui a dit son homme. « Je préfère les crevettes grises, ça a plus de goût. »

-« Tu as des goûts de luxe Duo ! » Sourit Yuy avant de préparer un autre toast. « Crabe surimi. »

Aliment après aliment Maxwell goûte de bonne grâce, même le vin quand le métis lui propose. Yuy arrive les œufs de lump.

-« Non ça Ro', je ne goûte pas, ça me dégoûte rien qu'à la vue. » Dit l'ex-02 en repoussant la main de son ami.

-« Les moules aussi pourtant tu as goûté. J'aime beaucoup, j'en ai déjà fait dans des pâtes avec de la crème fraîche. » Explique le métis en ramenant le toast vers le visage du casquetté.

-« J'ai dit non. » Grommelle Duo en se reculant sur sa chaise. « Je ne vais pas faire tous tes caprices. »

-« Un des deux seulement. » Insiste Heero.

-« Non ! » Lâche Maxwell en prenant un autre toast pour mettre de la salade de crevettes grises dessus.

Au moment où il va le mettre en bouche, Yuy retient sa main, le regard noir, il avance son toast vers la bouche de l'ex-02.

-« Bon dieu Ro' ! Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi que je goûte à tout ? De la merde, pour ne pas crever de faim j'en ai mangé. Tu sais à quoi me fait penser ton truc ? » S'énerve Duo en reculant à nouveau pour s'éloigner du toast que le brun avance toujours plus.

-« A quoi ? » Interroge le métis qui a enfin arrêté d'avancer la main.

-« A une tartine qu'on m'avait donnée et qui m'a glissé des mains, elle était tombée dans les graviers, il y avait trois jours que je n'avais pas mangé, j'arrivais pas à tout enlever. C'était la manger ou crever. La faim tu ne connais pas ! » Achève Maxwell le regard un peu vague au souvenir.

-« Si, J estimait que quand on me présentait des aliments venant de lui, je devais être capable d'avaler tout et n'importe quoi. Tant que je ne l'avais pas mangé, il m'en resservait, ça ne servait à rien que je le laisse pourrir, j'avais la même chose jusqu'à ce que je le mange que j'aime ou pas. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'en auras plus, mais tu vas goûter. » Explique Yuy en durcissant sa voix et son regard.

-« Tu reproduis le comportement de J, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? » Questionne le casquetté de la tendresse dans le regard, il comprend maintenant d'où vient cette insistance.

Heero descend son toast, son regard se voile avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers la table.

-« C'est encré tellement au fond de moi, que non Duo je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. » Avoue-t-il excessivement confus.

-« Ro', ce n'est pas grave. Il y a des choses contre lesquels on ne peut pas lutter. Tu aurais été jusqu'à m'affamer pour me faire goûter ce truc ? » Interroge l'ex-02 en caressant la joue du brun.

-« Je ne sais pas, tu cèdes souvent pour que je te laisse tranquille. C'est le vrai premier refus que tu me fais. » Réalise le métis sans toutefois oser regarder son ami dans les yeux tellement il a honte de son comportement.

-« Non pour te faire plaisir. » Rassure Maxwell sans arrêter de caresser la joue de son compagnon.

Il a horreur de le voir dans cet état là où la souffrance est clairement affichée sur ses traits. Il y voit un petit garçon perdu dans un méandre de sentiments contradictoires.

-« Tes œufs de lumps je ne les mangerai pas comme ça, mais je veux bien essayer dans les pâtes. » Dit l'ex-02 pour essayer de chasser les idées noires de son ami.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé. » Lâche le métis en relevant enfin les yeux, dedans Duo peut y lire l'espoir clairement marqué.

-« Je ne suis pas obligé, mais par contre j'aimerai savoir pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de goûter à tout. » Demande Maxwell en mettant le toast qu'il s'est préparé tout à l'heure en bouche.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il remarque que son homme a tendance à vouloir manger de tout, dès qu'une nouveauté apparait dans le magasin, Heero l'achète pour en connaître le goût.

-« Pour me faire une idée sur la question, faire mes choix moi-même, pour qu'on ne m'impose plus ma vie. » Heero s'arrête dans son explication, le regard horrifié. « Désolé, je t'impose des choses en agissant de la sorte. »

Ainsi il ne fait qu'imposer ce qu'il ne veut plus qu'on lui fasse. A vouloir se révolter contre son entraînement, il le reproduit mais cette fois il est celui qui dicte.

-« Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas dramatique. Quand tu agiras encore comme aujourd'hui au moins je sais comment te contrer. »

Le métis se lève, prend les deux boîtes d'œufs de lumps pour les remettre dans le frigo, autant les garder pour les pâtes. Dès demain, les dépenses seront à part égal. C'est une des raisons de la frénésie dépensière du brun aujourd'hui, diminuer les frais de son ami puisqu'il a beaucoup moins les moyens que lui.

Quand Heero revient Duo a tiré la chaise de son homme pour qu'elle soit collée à la sienne pour pouvoir l'attirer contre son torse. Ainsi installé, ils finissent leur repas mangeant à deux les toasts que Maxwell prépare.

-« C'est quoi les salades que tu n'aimes pas ? » Interroge le casquetté vers le milieu du repas.

-« Salade d'anchois, salade de hareng et une au calamar. »

-« Tu me montreras l'aspect, quoi que je crois qu'anchois et hareng je devrais aimer. »

-« Hn » Se renferme le brun. Sous une caresse de son ami, il continue. « J'aurai dû penser à les prendre, tu aimes les harengs, tu demandes toujours des anchois sur ta pizza, j'ai vraiment été égoïste. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as pris de la charcuterie pour si je n'aimais pas tes salades. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Mais j'ai agi en fonction de mes goûts, pas des tiens. » S'insurge Heero en se retournant vers son ami pour pouvoir sonder son regard.

-« Je fais pareil sur L2. On va vraiment devoir ajuster nos comportements. » Sourit Duo avant de déposer un baiser sur le nez de son compagnon.

Ce dernier passe rapidement sa main derrière la nuque de Maxwell et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, sans lâcher la bouche de l'ex-02, il vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser.

C'est la respiration haletante que le brun finit par s'éloigner de Duo qui le regarde avec tendresse, lui caressant la joue.

-« On ferait bien de remettre tout ça dans le frigo. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« On le fera après ! » Répond Yuy la voix rauque de désir.

-« En empilant les raviers, on peut le faire en deux voyages. Ro' il y en a pour une fortune sur cette table. »

-« Tu arrives à rationaliser dans des moments pareils ? » S'étonne le brun sans arriver à quitter son homme du regard.

-« J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Moi je sais à quoi m'attendre, voilà pourquoi ! » Répond doucement l'ex-02 tout en continuant ses caresses sur la joue basanée.

-« Plus vite tout sera dans le frigo, plus vite on sera au lit ? » Interroge le métis en attrapant à l'aveuglette un ravier au hasard dans son dos.

-« Oui, cette fois on ira au bout, je te l'ai promis. »

Pendant que Heero remet les capuchons sur les raviers et commence à les empiler pour les transporter plus facilement. Duo prépare une assiette avec des toasts. Alors que Yuy les range dans le frigo, Maxwell s'en va avec ses provisions vers la chambre.

Quand le brun va retrouver son compagnon, il a la surprise de voir que l'ex-02 y a aussi amené son verre de vin ainsi que le fond de la bouteille. Il se glisse dans le lit et prend le verre que lui tend Maxwell.

En se regardant dans les yeux, ils finissent les derniers toasts, ils achèvent le vin au même verre, une seule gorgée pour Duo qu'il boit à la bouche de son homme dès que celui-ci dépose son verre vide sur la table de nuit.

A Suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

**_ATTENTION LIME_**

* * *

Chapitre 46

* * *

Duo embrasse tendrement Heero, leurs langues commencent un ballet qu'elles connaissent bien, cherchant à dominer l'autre puis se soumettant un temps avant que le ballet ne recommence.

Ce baiser se prolonge alors que Maxwell couche Yuy dans le lit pour le caresser et le préparer avec douceur donnant des petits baisers posés délicatement sur tout le corps du métis. Duo commence par la pomme d'Adam, suivant la courbe de l'épaule droite, puis à gauche.

Pendant ce temps, Heero laisse ses doigts courir sur les reins de son homme, mais c'est plus un effleurement qu'autre chose, il ne voudrait pas entraver la descente de l'ex-02 vers son envie bien marquée.

Quand l'ex-pilote du DeathScythe mordille les mamelons durcis, Yuy laisse sortir le premier gémissement d'une longue série qui fait sourire l'ex-02 dans ses baisers.

Maxwell s'occupe tellement bien de détourner l'attention de ce qui est le plus douloureux que l'inconfort passe presque inaperçu et vite oublié.

Le brun n'a plus accès qu'à la nuque de son futur amant mais il la caresse sans relâche, sachant que l'ex-02 est très sensible à cet endroit là.

Le métis n'en peut plus, il veut que son compagnon le fasse sien, lui fasse découvrir encore plus de sensations.

-« Duo ! » Gémit-il pour l'inciter à passer à l'action.

-« Ro', je viens de te montrer comment on prépare quelqu'un, mais… » L'ex-pilote du DeathScythe s'arrête rouge de confusion.

Le brun se redresse un peu et fait descendre sa main le long du flanc de Maxwell pour constater d'où vient le problème. Même si Duo était excité au début, une fois de plus son corps l'avait lâché au mauvais moment.

Le métis laisse retomber sa tête sur le coussin, intérieurement il rage tout en sachant que son homme n'est pas responsable de cet état de fait.

Prenant le visage à deux mains de son compagnon qu'il a déposé sur son bas-ventre en soupirant, le brun le fait remonter pour l'embrasser et lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

-« On remettra ça à un autre moment. » Dit avec un petit sourire Heero.

-« Ro' Fais-moi l'amour. » Dit l'ex-02 le regard fiévreux.

Il se sent aussi frustré que son ami. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver. Le stress, les médicaments peuvent lui jouer un mauvais tour, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a repoussé si longtemps leur première fois, pour pouvoir accueillir en lui le métis.

-« Je voulais que tu me montres avant. » Répond Yuy en sondant son ami tout en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

-« Et si je reste incapable de tenir une érection, tu vas rester sur ta faim, frustré. Je n'en peux plus du malaise qui grandit entre nous. » Soupire Duo en cachant son visage sur le torse de son ex-coéquipier.

Le brun reprend tendrement le visage de son compagnon pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, ça lui fait mal de voir tellement d'incertitude dans le regard améthyste.

-« Chut ! Calme-toi, si j'arrive à t'exciter, on inversera les rôles, d'accord ? »

Maxwell toujours couché sur le ventre du métis acquiesce. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Yuy renverse leurs positions d'un coup de rein tout en tenant serré son homme dans ses bras, il roule pour se mettre sur l'ex-02.

Comme un peu avant, Heero embrasse toutes les parties du corps de son concubin. Il joue avec le mamelon droit avec sa langue tandis qu'il titille l'autre entre ses doigts. Quand ses lèvres retracent les abdominaux de celui qui a été le pilote du DeathScythe, Duo sourit, il est toujours autant chatouilleux de toute la zone autour du nombril, pour finir Maxwell lui relève la tête pour qu'il arrête. Yuy lui sourit tendrement avant de descendre plus bas et de laisser courir ses doigts sur toutes les zones sensibles découvertes sur le corps de son homme durant les dimanches matins.

L'ex pilote du Wing ne lésine pas sur ses efforts mais rien n'y fait. Au bout de dix minutes, Duo finit par lui tendre le tube de lubrifiant. Il l'a toujours près de lui pour l'avoir utilisé un peu plus tôt.

Pendant que le métis prépare l'ex-02 pour le recevoir, ce dernier met une de ses jambes sur l'épaule de son futur amant et lui sourit confiant.

Heero repousse cette jambe pour venir embrasser l'ex pilote du DeathScythe. Il remonte la main gauche sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Maxwell pour venir la remettre sur son épaule, la main droite de Yuy se dépose sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Les futurs amants soudent leurs regards. L'ex-02 tend la main droite vers la joue de Heero et lui sourit alors qu'il descend son autre main et la dépose sur le fessier de l'ex 01, l'encourageant par ce geste à commencer son avancée.

µµµ

Il y a un moment que Duo halète couvert de sueur. Le métis essaie tout comme son amant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière, couché sur le torse de Maxwell, il fait des petits ronds autour du mamelon qu'il ne couvre pas, déclenchant des frissons chez l'ex-02.

Yuy finit par se redresser pour sourire à son homme, l'embrasse sur le nez, sur la joue droite, puis le menton, avant de prendre délicatement la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

Tout en caressant la joue de Maxwell, il lui demande nerveusement.

-« Ca va ? Je n'ai pas été trop mauvais ? »

-« Non le meilleur. » Répond Duo après lui avoir donné un baiser papillon sur le nez.

-« Sur combien ? Deux ! » Interroge en souriant Yuy.

Il se sent tellement bien dans sa peau à ce moment là, même s'il n'a pas encore vraiment eu tout ce qu'il désire. Il voudrait tellement que Duo puisse lui faire également l'amour.

-« Non, il doit y en avoir eu une quinzaine peut-être plus. Mais avec Pedro, tu es le seul à avoir cherché à savoir si j'ai eu bon. »

Le brun arrête de caresser le torse de Duo pour venir mettre son regard dans l'indigo qui lui fait face.

-« Pedro, celui de la mer ? » Demande le métis de suite sur la défensive. « Je croyais qu'il te protégeait de ce genre de relation. »

Maxwell se mord la lèvre, le plaisir lui a fait perdre de vue une des règles primordiales de sécurité, ne pas trop parler.

Heero vient se coucher à côté de son amant, ce dernier le ressent comme un rejet. Pourtant, il sait que le brun attend une réponse. Il ne s'en tira pas avec une simple entourloupette comme il a l'habitude en retournant la question.

-« Oui, celui-là ! Tu sais dans un espace où il n'y a que des hommes et où les femmes qu'il y a sont trop gradées pour le bas de l'échelle, c'est le plus faible qui trinque. » Répond doucement Maxwell en regardant le plafond.

Oui ça le métis s'en doutait, mais il croyait que Pedro le protégeait de ça justement.

-« Tu payais cette protection en acceptant un amant, plutôt que de subir plusieurs amants brutaux ? » Questionne Heero pour en savoir plus, il est obligé de prendre le menton de son homme en main pour qu'il le regarde.

-« On peut dire ça ! » Voyant le regard posé sur lui, Maxwell soupire avant de continuer. « Personne ne m'a jamais touché sans mon accord, je m'esquivais bien avant. Mais ils ont vite compris qu'avec un met attrayant, j'acceptais. La rue m'avait appris cette pratique, c'était logique pour moi. Pedro me voulait pour lui seul. Je ne perdais pas mes acquis avec lui, de la nourriture en plus et des cours de mécanique supplémentaires. En plus il est le seul à avoir cherché à me donner du plaisir. »

L'ex-02 s'arrête un moment, il est rassuré de voir qu'Heero ne le regarde pas avec le même dégoût que Wufei quand il a essayé de lui expliquer tout ça. Alors il reprend plus sereinement.

-« Quand G a découvert que j'avais d'autres talents que l'infiltration en le sauvant d'une mort certaine en prenant les commandes de la navette sous les tirs ennemis. J'ai gagné ma place de pilote de Gundam. Pedro, je n'en avais plus besoin, ça été fini. »

-« Pourtant tu avais de l'affection pour lui. » S'étonne Yuy.

Le brun se dit que Duo ne pourrait pas avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait abusé. Ca ne correspond pas au caractère de son amant. Et puis il a bien vu à la mer qu'il y avait un lien fort entre les deux, c'est même pour ça qu'il a voulu lui rendre visite après le départ de Duo.

-« Ro' entre se faire mettre les fesses à l'air et prendre presque sans préparation et les attentions que j'ai eues pour toi, il y a une différence. A part Solo, le père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène qui m'aimaient sans condition, je n'avais plus eu de marques de tendresse. Je ne savais plus que j'étais un être humain, que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose, et surtout que je n'étais pas seulement un objet qu'on payait pour se vider. »

Heero tend la main vers la joue de Duo et lui sourit. Puis il vient se remettre sur le torse de son amant et l'embrasse, il met son front contre celui de l'ex-02.

-« Alors j'ai été bon ? » Demande doucement le brun pour clôturer cette discussion.

-« Très bon, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ta cheville. » Assure Maxwell.

-« Tu seras le meilleur. » Affirme le métis sérieusement.

L'ex-02 éclate de rire.

-« Sans comparaison c'est facile. »

-« C'est une drôle de sensation, on ne voit presque rien et pourtant c'est tout doux. » Lâche Yuy en passant sa main sur le crâne de son amant.

-« Ro ! » Gronde un peu Duo.

-« Je sais tu n'aimes pas. » Sourit le brun.

-« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Questionne Maxwell parce que lui aurait bien mangé encore un peu.

On ne peut pas dire que ça nourrit son homme des toasts surtout après l'exercice.

-« Un peu ! » Avoue le métis, il caresse la joue de son homme.

-« Bouge-toi je vais aller nous faire des toasts. »

Après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois Maxwell, Heero se déplace pour se mettre à plat ventre sur le lit, les yeux pétillant de bonheur, il le regarde partir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie ? » Demande de la cuisine l'ex-02

-« Toi ! » Répond Heero.

-« Du foie sur des toasts ? En plus il n'y en a pas même en pâté. » Répond Duo en plissant le front.

Le rire de Yuy éclate dans l'appartement. Un rire clair de vrai plaisir, ça intrigue tellement Maxwell qu'il revient dans la pièce. Le brun à la tête dans ses avants-bras, il est toujours couché sur le ventre, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

L'ex pilote du DeathScythe s'agenouille devant le lit.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » Demande-t-il en passant ses doigts dans la frange d'Heero.

-« J'ai dit toi, pas foie, je n'aime pas le foie, mais toi je t'aime. » Recommence à rire de suite après Yuy.

-« Moi j'aime le foie surtout de génisse. Et j'aimerai que mon envie de toi soit plus visible. » Répond avec tendresse Duo.

Le métis redresse la tête, se tourne sur le côté, le coude appuyé sur le matelas, le menton dans la main.

-« Je sais que tu m'aimes, par des gestes que tu as, des attentions. Tu arriveras bien à me le prouver physiquement. Tu es encore fatigué et c'est moi qui te pousse. » Avoue Heero.

-« Je vais finir nos toasts. » Dit Duo en se levant pour repartir vers la cuisine.

Maxwell revient au bout de cinq minutes avec deux assiettes remplies de toutes sortes de toasts.

L'ex-02 s'assied dans le lit, le métis vient s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ce dernier recommence le rituel du repas nourrissant Duo puis mangeant la fin du toast. Les yeux dans les yeux tout en discutant.

-« Il n'est que 21 heures, tu n'as pas envie d'aller te promener ? » Demande Maxwell la dernière bouchée avalée.

-« Je suis bien là ! » Admet Yuy les deux mains derrière la nuque de son homme.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de rester sans rien faire. » Avoue Duo en caressant la joue du métis.

-« Je peux nous trouver de l'occupation. » Certifie le brun avant de s'avancer légèrement pour embrasser l'ex-02.

Il passe sa langue sur les lèvres pour en demander l'ouverture, ça ne tarde pas. Duo répond au baiser avant de repousser délicatement le métis.

-« C'est une occupation qu'on peut avoir partout, tout le temps, enfin presque, je me méfie avec toi. » Dit Maxwell en gardant sa main sur les pectoraux d'Heero, il n'a même pas conscience qu'il le caresse doucement.

Le brun vient l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« Je vais me rhabiller, tu veux visiter quelque chose de précis ? » Demande-t-il de devant la commode où il sort un jean et un polo bleu clair.

-« Non, j'aime la promenade sur la jetée, le long de la mer mais je n'ai pas envie de marcher sur le sable. » Dit l'ex-02 en se levant pour se préparer également.

L'ex pilote du DeathScythe doit constater que depuis qu'ils sont passés à l'acte, la tension est retombée entre eux. Il s'est tracassé pour rien, Heero est vraiment différent.

µµµ

Yuy effleure la main du natté qui marche à côté de lui sur la jetée, avant d'enlacer leurs doigts. Le perruqué se tourne vers lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun se sent soulagé des gestes comme ça, Duo ne les tolère pas sur L2 en rue. Le métis ressent le besoin de toucher son homme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

-« Regarde. » Dit le natté en montrant quelque chose dans le lointain.

Heero suit du regard la direction que lui montre son amant, ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu avant de sourire légèrement. Venant vers eux, Trowa. Cependant, le jeune homme n'est pas seul. Marchant à côté de lui, Relena tient un bichon en laisse, suivant un pas derrière eux, un garde du corps. Rien qu'à sa tenue, il est repérable, ça fait soupirer Yuy.

-« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as formé ? » Questionne Maxwell devant la tête de son homme.

-« Certainement pas. Discrétion c'est la meilleure protection. » Affirme le brun en tournant son visage vers le natté.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-« Ca reste ancré en toi. Et j'aime ce côté professionnel. »

Bloom doit les avoir repérés aussi, le métis peut le voir dans son attitude plus décontractée. Duo pareil à lui-même avance droit sur eux, Yuy veut relâcher la main de son copain, mais ce dernier ressert sa prise.

-« Tu ne devais pas me prévenir quand tu arrivais à Sank ? » Attaque l'ex-02.

-« Je l'ai fait à 18 heures quand le cirque était installé. » Répond Trowa.

-« Bonsoir Heero, Duo. » Murmure Relena. « Trowa je continue ma promenade, merci pour la compagnie. »

-« Je viens, je les verrai à un autre moment, quand il aura répondu à mon mail ! » Explique le brun-roux en faisant un signe de tête à ses deux ex coéquipiers pour suivre la jeune femme.

Maxwell les regarde partir avec un certain plaisir affiché sur le visage.

-« Hé bien, il a mis le turbo, on dirait. » Sourit le natté en finissant par lâcher le couple du regard pour reprendre sa promenade.

-« Surtout que ce n'est pas des vrais restes pour lui. » Complète le brun en passant son bras autour de la taille du châtain.

-« Heero, je ne peux rien y changer, si tu n'es pas le premier. » Dit Maxwell désolé, de la tristesse dans les yeux également en s'éloignant un peu de son amant.

-« Je serai passé derrière la terre entière ainsi que les colonies, si j'avais su que j'aurai été le dernier. » Rassure le brun en lui mettant une main sur la joue.

-« C'est sûr que tu aurais été le dernier. » Sourit Duo les yeux pétillants de malice.

Yuy ouvre des grands yeux quand il réalise l'ambiguïté de sa phrase qu'il a voulue pleine d'amour et rassurante.

-« Je m'en fous de savoir combien sont passés avant moi, pour autant que je sois le dernier. » Rectifie le métis.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas le dernier. Le tout est de savoir si tu ne finiras pas par te lasser de vivre près de moi. » Dit sérieusement Maxwell.

-« Tu es suffisamment complexe pour que je ne fasse jamais le tour de toi. » Certifie Yuy pour rassurer Duo avant de lui passer la main sur le visage.

Puis il reprend la main de son amant pour reprendre leur promenade. Arrivé au bout de la digue, ils font demi-tour. Ils sont presque à l'appartement que Heero s'arrête, il tourne le natté vers la mer et le prend par la taille.

L'astre solaire n'est plus qu'un demi-cercle rouge qui descend dans l'eau renvoyant des couleurs orangées sur les nuages alors que le ciel est dans les tons de violet. Maxwell regarde émerveillé le coucher de soleil.

-« Tu es sûr de vouloir quitter tout ça pour moi ? » Finit par demander Duo quand le trait rouge disparaît à l'horizon.

Pour voir sa réaction, il se tourne légèrement vers son homme.

-« Duo ! »

-« Tu as l'air tellement plus heureux sur Terre que sur L2. » Coupe le natté fuyant le regard du métis.

Yuy lui prend le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« Je suis sûr de mon choix. Te demander de quitter « _Allnonsense_ » n'est pas réalisable ! Je ne veux pas ton malheur, tu ne veux pas du mien. J'aime la Terre, tu l'as toujours su et la seule raison qui me fait quitter tout ça, c'est toi ! Parce que tu es plus important que tout ça justement. Je peux faire sur L2 tout ce que j'aime dans mon métier. » Explique énergiquement le brun.

-« On devait reparler de ce que tu voulais faire à « _Allnonsense_ » quand j'irai mieux. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Tu veux en parler ici ? » S'étonne le métis.

Duo aurait pu choisir un autre endroit et surtout moins romantique.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu fais tellement de sacrifices pour être près de moi. » Avoue Duo en fuyant le regard d'Heero pose sur lui.

-« Je ne fais aucun sacrifice Duo ! Je fais des choix et des choix qui me rendent heureux ! » Affirme Yuy en cherchant à convaincre son homme aussi du regard.

-« Oui mais ici tu rayonnes ! » Se justifie Maxwell de la tristesse dans les yeux.

-« Je suis en vacances Duo ! Les premières vacances de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime, qui est sauvé, qui va rester près de moi. Duo j'aurai rayonné sur L2 également. On rentre, il commence à faire plus froid, tu n'as pas pris de pull. »

-« Toi non plus ! »

Heero l'embrasse et l'entraîne d'autorité vers son appartement six cents mètres plus bas.

Chacun se prépare pour la nuit. Duo est déjà couché dans le lit quand Yuy vient le rejoindre, il l'embrasse dans le cou alors que Maxwell est déjà en position pour dormir. La main basanée se balade en douceur sur les abdominaux nacrés. L'indigo vient se fixer dans les yeux fiévreux du métis.

-« Tu es fatigué on dirait. » Constate le brun en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

-« L'air m'a épuisé mais on peut si tu veux ? »

-« Non, on va dormir. Si tu as des envies tu peux aussi me réveiller, je ne veux pas être celui qui réclame continuellement. »

Duo lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le nez et se remettre en position pour dormir. Le métis vient se coller contre son dos, coucher sur le sien. Il dort mieux dans cette position qu'en cuillère derrière son amant même si ce dernier préfère. Néanmoins, ça Maxwell ne lui dira jamais.

µµµ

Le mardi 10 juillet AC 199

Il doit être deux heures du matin quand Duo s'agite, se redresse haletant.

-« Où est-ce que je suis ? » Murmure-t-il les sens aux aguets.

-« Dans mon appartement à Sank. » Précise doucement Heero sans bouger pour autant. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

-« Même pas. » Répond Maxwell en se tournant vers le brun, il se colle à lui en mettant une jambe sur la cuisse du métis.

Ce dernier tourne son visage vers l'ex-02 après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet.

« Et c'est dû à quoi ? » S'étonne Yuy en sentant quelque chose de dur contre l'extérieur de sa jambe.

Maxwell cache son visage sur le torse de son amant et murmure.

-« J'ai pas envie de le dire, mais je veux bien te faire l'amour. »

-« Duo, j'ai rêvé de te l'entendre dire. Mais comment est-ce qu'un rêve peut te faire ça ? Alors que j'en suis incapable la plupart du temps. » Répond Heero en se tournant pour faire face à son homme et diminuer le contact qui le perturbe.

-« Tu prends un risque. » Dit simplement l'ex-02 en caressant le dos contracté du brun.

-« De souffrir ? »

-« Que je ne puisse pas te faire l'amour. » Avoue Duo dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« S'il t'a excité pourquoi en le racontant il aurait l'effet inverse. » Murmure Heero pour ne pas briser l'instant.

-« Ok. » Duo sert plus Yuy contre lui avant de commencer son histoire. « Je me trouvais dans les colonies, c'était la guerre, c'était juste avant de se faire capturer, c'était l'époque ou toi et Trowa pilotiez le Vayeate et le Mercurius en tout cas tout était semblable. Je fuyais OZ pour tomber sur un laboratoire secret des Mads. »

-« Et c'est ça qui t'excite. » Coupe Heero étonné par ce que lui raconte son amant.

Si c'est le cas, il ne comprend plus rien à son homme.

-« Non, la suite. Au lieu de trouver la construction du DeathScythe Hells. Il y avait une machine et J m'a souri. »

Le brun frissonne dans les bras de Maxwell rien d'excitant dans cette situation.

-« Toi et un clone êtes sortis de la machine. » Continue Duo même s'il sent le front de son compagnon se contracter sous l'étonnement mais cette fois il ne dit rien. « J me dit que je dois vous emmener dans ma fuite, que vous êtes l'arme de la victoire. Pour finir je ne sais rien faire pour vous protéger et on se retrouve tous les trois dans une cellule glaciale. »

L'ex-02 fait une pause, il caresse le dos de Yuy et descend ses mains un peu plus bas vers le bas des reins avant de reprendre son récit d'une voix plus grave.

-« Comme je grelottais, tu es venu te mettre derrière moi et toi ou ton clone devant pour essayer de me tenir chaud et de me réchauffer à la chaleur de votre corps qu'un des deux m'a dit. Seulement, au bout d'un certain temps comme je frissonnais toujours autant, celui qui était devant s'est retourné et a commencé à détacher mes vêtements, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher. »

-« Mais ? » Demande intrigué le métis sentant son corps réagir sous les caresses de son amant qui a des gestes sensuels qui accompagnent ses pensées de plus en plus osées. Parce que si Heero ne voyait pas encore la suite du rêve, Duo le revivait c'est certain.

-« Celui qui était derrière m'a dit : 'Nous allons te donner chaud'. Je me suis vite retrouvé nu avec un qui s'occupait de moi devant et l'autre derrière. Je n'avais rien à faire, vous vous occupiez de tout. » Susurre l'ex-02 en flattant les rondeurs fessières de son compagnon.

-« Ce n'est pas avec Wufei que tu as surtout été enfermé ? » Questionne Yuy n'arrivant pas à ne pas penser à la situation réelle.

-« Si c'est là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. A croire que mon subconscient veut gommer cet épisode. » Répond tendrement Maxwell tout en laissant ses mains devenir plus entreprenantes.

-« Duo ! Je dois être deux pour te rendre heureux ? » Demande le brun de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Les mains arrêtent de se balader sur l'arrière de son corps. Le métis se sent décoller de la chaleur protectrice des bras de Maxwell. Il a eu raison d'avoir peur de souffrir, tout dans le rêve de Duo lui prouve que son homme est incapable de le protéger.

L'indigo où brille une lumière que le brun ne connaît pas vient se fixer dans les orbites bleues de son vis-à-vis après qu'une main lui aie relevé le menton. Doucement, il passe le pouce sur les lèvres d'Heero.

-« Je ne le voyais pas comme ça ! Mais que toi tu me rendais deux fois plus heureux. Tu cherches à me donner du plaisir et tu acceptes que je t'en donne. Je ne suis pas un objet dans tes mains, c'est mon plaisir avant le tien, ça mon rêve me l'a montré. » Rassure Duo.

Heero vient se blottir contre le torse de son amant, ce dernier le sert dans ses bras.

-« Fais-moi l'amour Duo ! J'ai besoin de sentir ton amour. » Implore le brun.

L'ex-02 couche le métis sur le dos, l'embrasse à l'arrête de la mâchoire puis au coin de l'oreille, il finit par se redresser un peu pour lui dire tendrement les yeux brillants.

-« Je vais continuer ton écolage, te montrer d'autres positions. »

µµµ

Duo sort de son sommeil, il sourit en repensant à sa nuit, mais aussi en sentant Heero collé dans son dos. A la respiration, il sait que le métis ne dort pas, ça lui fait encore plus plaisir car les derniers temps à peine éveillé Yuy s'en allait pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Oui, leur relation a glissé vers quelque chose d'autre mais qui rend Maxwell bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. S'il avait su tout ce qu'il sait maintenant, il n'aurait pas eu tellement peur. Duo avait pressenti que le brun serait un amant tendre mais pas à ce point là. Il n'avait pas imaginé un tiers de ce qu'il avait reçu hier. Ils ont fait l'amour jusqu'à ne plus en être capable, l'ex-02 bien avant son amant, il faut bien l'avouer.

-« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » Demande Maxwell affectueusement.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi bien dans sa peau, je n'ai plus envie de bouger. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Alors tu n'es pas déçu ? » S'informe Duo un sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'il a sa réponse rien qu'à l'attitude du métis.

-« Non, il y a encore des positions à tester ? » Questionne le brun la voix un peu rauque.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas on n'a pas fait le tour. »

Heero se décolle un peu pour regarder le réveil sur la table de nuit de Maxwell.

-« 10h15, il est temps que je me lève, tu peux encore paresser, je vais nous chercher des croissants et payer le poissonnier. » Précise Yuy en sortant du lit.

-« Prends l'argent dans mon portefeuille pour les croissants. »

-« On fait comme sur L2, j'inscris et on coupera en deux à la fin du mois. » Signifie le brun en prenant des vêtements dans la commode.

-« Si tu veux, je te rembourserai, mais note tout ! » Rappelle Duo en cherchant une bonne position pour se rendormir.

-« Tout ce qui est commun. » Dit le métis en venant donner un baiser à son homme avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quand l'odeur du café réveille Maxwell, il s'étonne qu'il soit 11h15 au réveil, ce dernier sort du lit. Après avoir repassé son bas de pyjama et sa casquette sur la tête, il se dirige vers la salle à manger, tout y est préparé mais pas de métis à l'horizon.

-« Heero ? »

-« Je suis dans la chambre d'ami ! »

Devant les yeux indigo s'étalent des cartons et des plastiques d'emballage, des étiquettes de livraison.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas expédier chez m.., sur L2 ? » Rectifie rapidement l'ex-02 en espérant que son amant n'ait pas réalisé ce qu'il a failli lâcher.

Il y a un véritable capharnaüm qui règne dans la pièce.

-« Tout ce que j'aime, que j'ai envie de garder, Duo je referais un dernier tri quand on sera sur L2, ce qu'on n'aura pas besoin, je le revendrai ou donnerai au 3R là où tu as revendu les électroménagers. » Justifie Yuy en se redressant après avoir fermé un carton avec du collant.

-« C'est ton argent Ro', tes affaires, si des trucs à toi sont plus récents ou plus pratiques que les miens on peut faire l'échange, ça doit devenir chez nous, qu'on s'y sente bien tous les deux. » Enonce Maxwell.

-« Viens on va déjeuner-dîner, on travaillera un peu à ça avant d'aller prendre ta leçon de natation ! » Sourit le brun en prenant la main de son amant pour le tirer vers la table.

-« Tu vas faire le programme tous les jours ? » Interroge l'ex-02 en s'asseyant à sa place.

-« Pas forcément. Ca te gêne ? » S'informe Heero en lui servant une tasse de café.

-« Du moment que je peux dire non si ça ne me plait pas. Tu crois qu'on s'engueulera un jour ? » Questionne l'ex-02 en beurrant un croissant avant de le tremper dans son café au lait sucré qu'il boit tous les matins.

-« Certainement ! »

Duo reste la bouche ouverte et en oublie d'amener le croissant à sa bouche, un morceau se détache et tombe sur la table.

-« Toutes les disputes ne finissent pas en rupture. » Certifie Yuy.

-« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'engueulade. » Lâche le casquetté de suite soulagé.

-« Je sais. » Dit simplement Heero l'œil pétillant alors que rien d'autre dans son attitude marque son plaisir.

-« Oui mais… »

-« Duo, l'avenir nous le dira, mange. » Ordonne le brun.

Après le déjeuner, Maxwell se rend dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

-« Heero j'ai le temps de répondre à mes mails avant de te donner un coup de main. » Demande le perruqué en arrivant dans la chambre d'ami.

-« Bien sûr. » S'étonne le métis de cette question, son ami est libre de son temps.

-« Ecoute ça. Trowa va se faire engager dans la garde rapprochée de Relena, c'est son mail d'aujourd'hui ça. Il dit qu'elle a accepté après leur longue promenade. » Lâche Duo alors qu'il est installé sur la table de la salle à manger son portable ouvert sur la table.

-« Et celui d'hier ? » Demande Heero de l'autre bout de la salle à manger à la limite de la chambre d'ami où il emballe les bibelots dans du papier bulle.

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Je suis à Sank ! » Lit-il.

-« C'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? » S'étonne le brun en mettant ce qu'il vient d'emballer dans une caisse.

-« Rien, c'était histoire de ne pas faire le trop entreprenant à mon avis. » Rétorque le natté.

Le mail de Hilde est fait rapidement. Maxwell racontant sa journée, surtout ce qui est racontable, ses impressions. Les mails de la jeune femme sont fort semblables puisqu'elle ne peut plus se lever que deux heures par jour. Elle raconte les attentions de Wufei, qui lui fait ses repas. Une femme d'un collègue de son mari vient lui tenir compagnie aussi de temps en temps.

Après avoir fermé son portable, Duo vient près de son amant pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider avant de partir pour prendre sa leçon de natation dans le courant de l'après-midi.

A Suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 47

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine de vacances, Duo nage la brasse. Heero entreprend de lui apprendre le crawl.

Leur vie est répétitive, un petit rituel avait fini par s'instaurer. Yuy se lève toujours avant son amant. Certains jours même de grand matin afin d'effectuer des démarches comme porter ses affaires déjà emballées chez le transporteur chargé de l'expédition des colis ou aller signer des papiers à l'agence de location ou autres démarches administratives que son changement de vie définitif avaient créées.

µµµ

Le samedi 21 juillet AC 199

Les vacances s'égrainent doucement. Main dans la main, ils remontent à l'appartement après la leçon de natation. Ce soir, ils ont rendez-vous dans un café avec Trowa qui doit leur raconter son installation définitive à Sank.

-« Duo ne va pas prendre ta douche. » Demande le métis alors qu'il introduit la clef dans la serrure de la porte.

-« Mais je suis couvert de sable. » Rouspète Maxwell.

-« Laisse-moi une demi-heure pour te préparer une surprise. » Insiste le brun en lui montrant la terrasse.

Duo prend son portable et se rend sur le balcon à l'abri de l'auvent, au moins il ne mettra pas du sable partout. S'il doit patienter autant regarder ses mails maintenant, même s'il l'a fait au matin. Hilde s'ennuie de plus en plus et le bombarde de mails en tout genre avec ses idées du moment. Elle demande aussi parfois certains détails sur des activités que les deux jeunes gens ont effectuées pendant la journée de la veille. Elle lui fait passer également des chaînes sans importances parfois.

Le châtain, puisqu'on peut le rappeler ainsi depuis qu'un fin duvet pousse sur sa tête, attend patiemment que les programmes s'ouvrent. Il sourit en pensant qu'Heero ne se lasse pas de passer la main sur le duvet avec un réel plaisir dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas que Duo apprécie ce geste mais il voit tellement de bonheur dans les yeux de son amant qu'il le laisse faire.

Maxwell fronce des sourcils qui repoussent aussi, Yuy vient de fermer la tenture pour agir sans être vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prépare ? Et pourquoi ? D'un autre côté, il apprécie ce petit côté gamin qui le pousse à découvrir des choses et faire des surprises plaisantes.

-« Ro' je peux avoir mon téléphone. » Crie légèrement l'ex-02 quand il l'entend circuler derrière la tenture.

Dans les trois minutes, la main basanée, encore plus par le soleil, lui tend ce qu'il a demandé. Duo compose le numéro de Joé.

-« Salut. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

-« Non patron, il y a à faire entre surveiller mon appartement, celui de Bertrand, faire un saut à Média Corporation. Alicia est passée. » Précise Vestral.

-« Je lui avais dit pourtant. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui, mais elle a trouvé une place de six heures de nettoyage le vendredi, elle voulait que je vous prévienne qu'elle aimerait faire un autre jour chez vous. » Explique Joé.

Cependant, il n'a pas voulu déranger son patron pour si peu. Il se doutait qu'il finirait par téléphoner, il le faisait au moins une fois la semaine.

-« Quand elle repasse, tu peux lui dire que c'est d'accord. N'importe quel jour sauf le dimanche et pendant les heures d'ouverture du magasin. » Il ne va quand même pas se lever et avoir quelqu'un dans sa maison quand il est en congé.

-« Bien patron. Le travail commence à s'empiler pour la rentrée, on ne va pas chômer. » Ajoute enthousiasmé Vestral.

Même si on lui avait promis un temps plein, rien ne dit que si le travail venait à manquer, il aurait gardé son poste.

-« C'est bien… » Maxwell est coupé dans ses paroles par Heero qui ouvre la tenture.

-« Duo, tu viens c'est prêt. »

-« Je te laisse, si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours laisser un message sur mon téléphone, je le consulte souvent. » Précise le natté en coupant son ordinateur.

-« Bien patron, amusez-vous bien. »

Le châtain raccroche et se lève. Il dépose son portable sur la table de la salle à manger. Yuy passe ses deux mains sous la prothèse capillaire pour l'ôter. Son amant frissonne sous les gestes tendres du métis.

-« C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu la remettes dès que tu es à l'extérieur et pas sur la plage. » Gronde en souriant le brun.

-« Je me sens plus confiant, plus fort. » Admet l'ex-02.

Heero dépose la perruque sur le rouleau d'essuie-tout préparé à cet effet. Et prend la main de Duo pour le tirer vers la salle de bain. Là, le brun a préparé un bain avec des huiles parfumées, il y a des bougies allumées tout autour de la baignoire pour tamiser la lumière. Deux tables basses où sont préparés des œufs mimosa, des roulades de jambon, des asperges aux lards, une salade de pâtes froide au thon et légumes.

-« Quand est-ce que tu as préparé ça ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Ce matin quand tu dormais. » Sourit Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de cuisine. » Avoue Duo.

C'est vrai que l'air marin l'aide à dormir d'un sommeil réparateur, comme il ne l'a jamais sur L2.

-« Si je m'active avant 9 heures, une bombe pourrait éclater tu n'entendrais rien. » Plaisante le métis en mettant ses mains sous le Tee-shirt de son homme pour lui ôter.

-« Oui mais bon. » Soupire Maxwell en levant les bras pour aider son compagnon.

-« Tu veux venir dans mes bras ou que j'aille dans les tiens ? » Questionne le brun en déposant le Tee-shirt sur le lavabo.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu. » Rétorque l'ex-02 étonné également que son ami lui laisse le soin de la directive des opérations.

-« Je me sens bien dans les deux sens. Qu'est-ce qui te convient le mieux ? » Insiste Heero amusé en même temps que le jeune homme ne saute pas sur l'occasion d'imposer sa volonté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre ? »

-« Tu sais qu'on peut jouer longtemps à ce jeu-là et que l'eau refroidit ! » Lâche Maxwell de plus en plus étonné par le tour que prend la discussion.

-« On en mettra de la chaude. » Avoue Yuy en soulevant les épaules.

Il veut sa réponse, cette fois il l'obtiendrait, il s'en était fait le serment.

-« C'est du gaspillage ! » S'indigne l'ex-02.

-« Alors répond à ma question. » Sourit le brun sentant qu'il va avoir gain de cause.

-« Je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras, même si je me masque une porte de sortie dans ce bain. » Répond en soupirant le châtain.

-« C'était si pénible de me répondre. » Lâche le métis en mettant ses deux pouces dans l'élastique du maillot de bain de son homme.

Duo met ses deux mains sur les poignets de son amant.

-« Est-ce que le Heero soumis de L2 va réapparaître ? » Questionne Maxwell.

Ca le tracasse de plus en plus pour l'avenir, pas qu'il n'aime pas cette relation mais surtout pour la façon dont Heero se comportera sur L2 à leur retour.

-« A Sank, tu ne dois pas affirmer ton autorité. Tu n'es plus un mort en sursis. Ton attitude est plus soumise également car tu n'es pas dans ton élément. » Précise Yuy parce que pour lui, même s'il ne sera pas aussi soumis au travail, il ne cherchera jamais à nuire à son compagnon.

-« On a passé le jeu de la séduction ? » Interroge l'ex-02, ça peut venir de là également.

-« C'est possible. Duo l'eau refroidit ! » Rappelle le métis.

L'ex pilote du DeathScythe relâche la pression sur les poignets et sourit au brun.

-« Tu es terrible pour arriver à tes fins, tout en douceur mais tu sais ce que tu veux. »

Après avoir déshabillé Duo, Heero le pousse jusqu'à la baignoire en lui disant.

-« Installe-toi, j'arrive ! »

Un peu septique Maxwell regarde Yuy quitter la pièce pour revenir avec deux flûtes avec du liquide pétillant à l'intérieur et une bouteille verte dans l'autre main.

-« Ro' ce n'est pas du champagne. » S'alarme l'ex-02 sachant le prix que peut avoir une bouteille, surtout que tout ressemble à la célébration de quelque chose.

-« Non du jus de pomme pétillant, ça ne sert à rien que je te propose des boissons alcoolisées. » Répond le brun en tendant les deux verres à son homme après avoir déposé la bouteille sur la table.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » Interroge Duo en écartant les bras une coupe dans chaque main pour que son amant puisse venir se lover dans ses bras, puis il prend un des deux verres.

-« Nos trois mois, aujourd'hui il y a trois mois que tu as dit qu'on allait tenter le nous deux. »

-« Et quoi, tu vas fêter l'anniversaire de notre première fois ? » Rigole Maxwell parce que si leur mise en ménage c'était un grand pas dans leur vie, il trouve l'idée ridicule.

-« Si l'envie me prend. » Sourit Heero avant de boire un peu de son jus de pomme en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux.

Yuy avait fini par se mettre un peu de biais en s'appuyant sur le côté gauche de son ami afin de lui laisser le côté droit complètement libre. Le châtain dépose sa coupe sur la table basse et prend un œuf entre ses doigts. Il mord dans la moitié avant de donner le reste à son homme.

-« Ce n'est pas d'un pratique de manger dans le bain. Et les pâtes tu comptes les manger comment ? »

Heero se redresse, il attrape le plat, l'amène au-dessus de l'eau avec une fourchette en plastique que Duo n'avait pas remarqué, il commence à lui tendre des aliments.

Après avoir ouvert la bouche pour manger ce qu'on lui tend, Maxwell caresse la joue de son homme en lui disant tendrement.

-« Je préfère savourer ta présence, le jus de pomme et manger quand on sera propre. »

Yuy dépose le plat sur la table et vient se remettre dans les bras de Duo, ce dernier glisse un peu dans l'eau pour se détendre, prenant son amant sur ses cuisses pour lui permettre de s'allonger un peu. L'eau déborde de la baignoire, Maxwell veut se redresser.

-« On épongera après, je suis bien ainsi. » Roucoule le brun en caressant la cuisse de son amant et en se boudinant plus sur son torse.

-« Moi aussi. » Avoue l'ex-02 en déposant un baiser sur la joue de brun.

µµµ

Pendant presque une heure, ils restèrent dans cette position, Heero remettant régulièrement de l'eau chaude, ils discutent de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils feront quand ils retourneront sur L2, de ce qu'ils avaient vu à Sank.

Duo laisse une main courir sur le torse du métis, ce dernier caressant la main gauche posée sur son épaule droite.

-« Je commence à avoir faim. » Lâche Maxwell en enlevant sa main de l'épaule d'Heero.

Yuy se retourne et se couche sur le ventre du châtain. Une main sur le torse de l'ex-02, les yeux près de ceux de son amant. La main nacrée vient se mettre sur la base des reins et descend pour suivre les courbes galbées un peu plus bas.

-« Tu as faim ? Où est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« Ro' est-ce que tu sais que tu as un corps de rêve. Ni trop, ni pas assez. » Avoue le châtain la voix rauque.

-« Il a l'air de te faire de l'effet c'est tout ce que je constate. » Sourit légèrement le métis en sentant quelque chose durcir contre sa cuisse.

Duo passe ses mains sous les aisselles du brun pour le monter jusqu'à sa bouche afin de l'embrasser sans vergogne, Yuy se laisse faire. Maxwell finit par lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Laisse-moi m'asseoir, on va manger plus tard. »

L'ex pilote du Wing se redresse, Duo s'assied mais pas contre le bord du bain et il attire Heero vers lui, il va l'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui, les pieds de son homme dans son dos. Les mains toujours sous les fesses du brun. Ce dernier est subjugué par la douceur du châtain qu'il comprend mieux quand il sent que son compagnon le positionne sur sa verge tendue. Heero l'embrasse pour tout accord et se laisse faire, le plus lentement qu'il peut le châtain le redescend.

Les deux mains sur les joues de Duo, Yuy dévore littéralement son compagnon de baisers, mettant une hargne dans cette passion à oublier la douleur due à une préparation hâtive.

-« Ces vacances te font du bien. » Soupire Yuy quand la descente est finie.

-« Etre aimé pour soi ça fait du bien. » Répond Duo en remettant une mèche en place de la frange du brun.

-« Montre-moi ton amour puisque tu ne me le diras jamais. » Murmure le métis avant de reprendre ses baisers.

Déjà les mains de Maxwell sont retournées sur ses fesses pour lui donner la cadence.

µµµ

La salle de bain a eu droit à un nettoyage à grande eau que les amants ont fait en se souriant tout en picorant dans les plats. Juste après ils se préparent pour retrouver Trowa au café et passer la soirée avec lui. Ils parlent du bon vieux temps, de la formation de Barton. Heero veut savoir si ses méthodes de formation sont toujours en vigueur. Il en doute étant donné que le garde du corps actuel n'agit pas comme lui l'aurait voulu.

Le brun-roux lui confirme que la formation ne lui apporte rien, néanmoins il ne le dira pas. Il ne tient pas à se retrouver à former les futurs gardes du corps, il vise la protection rapprochée de la princesse.

Trowa les quitte à 20 heures pour accompagner la blonde dans sa promenade comme tous les soirs.

µµµ

Si Maxwell se rend compte tous les matins en se levant de l'avancée de l'aménagement de l'appartement. Dans l'armoire à cadenas, Heero va entreposer des draps de leur couette pour leur passage. Il y aura aussi quelques vêtements que Yuy n'aura pas d'utilité sur L2 mais bien ici lors de leurs vacances tels que les maillots, certains draps de bain. Enfin pour l'instant tout ça est sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. La seule chose que Duo réalise vraiment c'est qu'il ne participe pas à tellement de choses. L'ex-01 s'arrêtant souvent au moment où le châtain se lève.

Le bureau du brun se démonte également. Tout le matériel électronique est déjà emballé et amené chez le transporteur ce qui avait étonné Duo.

-« Avec nos occupations, je n'ai pas l'envie de me mettre derrière un ordinateur. Ce n'est même pas dit que j'en aurais l'utilité sur L2. » Avoue Yuy en mettant toutes ses clefs USB et CD Rom dans une caisse.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu une seule fois m'installer derrière un ordinateur pour créer un programme en dehors du travail ? » Interroge le brun un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« Ca te manque ? » S'inquiète Maxwell de priver son ami d'encore un plaisir.

-« Même pas, j'ai trouvé des choses encore plus agréables à faire. » Avoue le métis en haussant les épaules.

Créer des programmes c'était un passe-temps pour ne pas s'ennuyer quand il vivait seul.

µµµ

A la fin de la deuxième semaine de vacances, le châtain a acquis le crawl. Heero lui donne maintenant les bases de la nage sur le dos.

Un jour où il a plu toute la journée, c'est à la piscine que la leçon de natation a été donnée. Une visite dans un zoo aquatique, puis un restaurant a fini la sortie et la journée. Ils n'ont pas été se promener après le repas, il pleuvait bien trop pour être à l'extérieur.

µµµ

La dernière semaine de congés les rendait plus moroses, pas qu'ils n'ont pas envie de reprendre le travail et une vie plus active. Mais il y a la séparation et la petite hospitalisation de Duo.

Le mercredi 1er août AC 199

Heero est allé chercher le petit déjeuner comme tous les matins. Vers 11 heures, il entre dans la chambre avec un plateau complet pour manger avec son homme dans le lit.

-« Sally m'a appelé. » Dit Yuy en remplissant la tasse de café de son amant.

-« Et pourquoi toi ? » S'étonne Maxwell en remettant un morceau de sucre dans son café au lait.

-« Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas ton numéro privé que celui de « _Allnonsense. »_ Sourit le brun.

-« Je vais chez l'anesthésiste à quelle heure ? »

-« 15 heures. »

-« Ca va couper notre après-midi. » Râle le châtain.

Il a maintenant un petit duvet de presque un centimètre en brosse sur la tête. Heero ne se privepas d'y passer la main durant leurs moments câlins.

-« On ira après ton rendez-vous à la piscine, s'il fait trop froid. »

On sent presque un espoir que ce soit le cas dans la voix du métis.

-« J'aime mieux nager en mer, j'aime le mouvement de la houle. » Précise en bougonnant Duo.

-« Sur le satellite Preventer, il y a une piscine, on pourrait y aller certains dimanches. Si tu as le courage de te lever pour prendre la navette de 10 heures. » Ricane Heero sachant très bien que son homme se lève toujours très tard le dimanche matin, il est plus près de une heure de l'après midi que douze heures.

-« Pourquoi pas de temps en temps ! J'en profiterai pour aller voir mon filleul. »

-« Tu as raison autant combiner, comme ça tu ne devras te lever qu'une fois. » Rétorque Heero en venant donner un baiser sur le nez du châtain avant de se lever pour commencer leur journée.

µµµ

Comme presque tous les soirs, le couple croise Trowa et Relena sur la digue. Elle promène Wing pendant que Bloom lui fait la conversation. A chaque fois, Duo a envie de les inviter à souper. Après en avoir discuté avec son homme, Maxwell finit par les aborder et leur proposer pour le lendemain soir. Bientôt ils repartiront, s'ils ne le font maintenant, il faudrait attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir le faire. Et personne ne sait où ils seront à cette époque.

Si le brun-roux est ravi par l'invitation, la blonde la décline directement.

µµµ

Le jeudi 2 août AC 199

Au matin, Maxwell a eu la joie de devoir se raser. Il a fait ça avant de mettre son maillot pour sa leçon de natation. Les deux jeunes gens ont passé ensuite une partie de l'après-midi à préparer un repas. Le natté a eu un peu peur que pour finir les deux se décommandent. Mais Bloom vient à l'heure prévue, il est radieux.

-« Comment est-ce que Catherine a pris ton départ ? » Finit par demander le natté durant le repas.

-« Je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter de courir le monde c'est tout. » Avoue en haussant les épaules Trowa en se réservant un peu de salade pour accompagner son cordon bleu.

-« Elle n'a pas rouspété ? » S'informe le châtain en coupant sa viande.

-« Non, je crois qu'elle a compris. » Affirme le saltimbanque.

-« Où est-ce que tu vis pour l'instant ? » Interroge Maxwell qui a envie de tout savoir, puisqu'il ne dit rien dans ses mails.

-« Toujours au cirque tant qu'il est à Sank. » Répond l'ex-03.

-« Et après ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Je verrais bien. » Admet Trowa.

Ce n'est pas tellement important pour lui, il a tellement bourlingué et dormi dans des endroits bizarres qu'il ne se tracasse pas pour ce genre de chose, un souci à la fois.

-« Tu peux rester dans mon appartement le temps que ta formation soit finie. » Propose le brun. « Je suppose qu'après tu auras une chambre au palais. »

-« Je voulais parler de ce problème avec Relena, ce soir, J'espère avoir une chambre rapidement au palais. Le cirque quitte Sank fin de semaine. » Rappelle Bloom.

-« Si tu n'as pas de solution, n'hésite pas. » Rétorque le brun avant de se lever pour refaire des frites.

-« Et pour te déplacer, tu n'as pas besoin d'un véhicule ? » Demande en souriant Maxwell sûr d'aider son amant à replacer sa voiture.

-« Duo, elle est vendue, l'acheteur vient la chercher demain soir. » Précise le métis avant que Trowa ne se fasse de fausse joie.

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ! » S'offusque le châtain.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu me laissais faire, j'ai cru que ça ne t'intéressait pas. » Avoue Yuy du coin cuisine.

-« Enfin, on l'a eu presque jusqu'au bout du séjour. » Sourit le natté pensant que demain il va déjà voir l'anesthésiste pour son dernier examen.

En espérant qu'ils ne trouveront pas autre chose. Le châtain y pense souvent. Heero se fait une joie de commencer à Média Corporation, de pouvoir mieux s'occuper de ce qu'il gère, de ne pas se sentir l'inférieur de son amant. Duo n'est pas sûr que Yuy le pense comme ça, mais lui n'aimerait pas trop cette situation si elle était inversée et surtout il ne veut pas priver le brun de cette joie parce qu'il doit recommencer des traitements lourds.

-« Je l'ai vendue moins cher mais c'était la condition qu'on puisse la garder jusqu'au dernier moment. » Explique le brun en ramenant un plat de frites, il s'assied et passe ses doigts sur la joue de son homme pour le rassurer. « Je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup ne t'inquiète pas. »

-« Hilde n'a pas encore accouché ? » Demande Trowa pour changer la discussion de direction et faire disparaître la tension qu'il sent grandir entre les deux jeunes gens.

-« Non, c'est pour un jour où l'autre, c'est prévu pour le 10 août. » Répond le châtain un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaise pas avec vous. » Dit le brun-roux à la fin du repas avant de se lever.

-« Mais c'est l'heure de la promenade sur la digue. » Achève Heero en commençant à rassembler les assiettes pour les mettre au lave-vaisselle.

-« Va retrouver ta dulcinée, on va sûrement faire un tour aussi quand on aura rangé. » Complète Maxwell en se levant pour aider son amant.

-« Désolé de laisser le désordre. » Ajoute Bloom en passant sa veste alors qu'il est déjà dans le hall.

-« Va, surtout si elle ne t'attend pas. Tu sauras si elle est heureuse de te retrouver. » Dit Duo avec un clin d'œil à Trowa.

-« Merci pour tout vieux frère. Ca fait plaisir de sentir la pression de tes bras. » Dit le brun-roux en lâchant Maxwell qui est venu l'enlacer. Puis il serre la main d'Heero. « Si j'ai besoin de ton appartement, je te préviens. »

Duo vient passer son bras autour de la taille de son amant et regarde avec lui, l'ex-03 qui s'en va jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Demande Maxwell. Devant le sourcil levé du métis, il complète sa question. « Que Relena et lui, ils vont se mettre ensemble, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir pour Trowa, il a l'air mordu. »

-« Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il a été amoureux de Quatre ! » Réalise d'un coup Yuy.

Il ne se voyait pas ne plus aimer Duo et n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que les sentiments pouvaient changer entre les personnes.

-« Tu vois beaucoup de différence entre les deux ? » Questionne le châtain en mettant les restes dans une barquette pour la ranger au frigo.

-« Physiquement parlant oui Duo ! Quatre est un homme, Relena est une fille. » Affirme le brun en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle pour mettre les assiettes dedans.

-« Blonds, yeux bleus, de la haute, timide, réservé mais vachement déterminé sous des airs un peu frêle. Le sexe d'une personne, c'est un détail pour moi. Je crois qu'il avait de l'affection pour les deux dès le départ mais Quatre a été plus entreprenant. » Explique le natté en passant un coup de torchon sur la table.

Yuy sort de la cuisine et reste la bouche ouverte d'étonnement.

-« Ne me dis pas que… » S'arrête le métis.

-« Si, Winner est un chasseur, il l'a toujours été. » Affirme en souriant Duo en remettant les chaises convenablement autour de la table.

-« Je devais vraiment vivre dans un monde à part pour ne rien remarquer. » Avoue penaud Heero en sortant la brosse pour balayer les miettes du repas.

-« Tu faisais la guerre, tu avais assez à découvrir sur toi, sans regarder les autres vivre. C'est toi qui a le plus évolué en un an, encore maintenant tu progresses plus vite que nous tous. » Admet Maxwell en se mettant dans le divan pour ne pas gêner son homme.

-« On a fait de moi une machine de guerre. Duo, je dois apprendre le reste, si je veux survivre. » Affirme le brun en s'arrêtant devant son amant toujours son balai en main.

-« Tu ne veux que survivre ? » Interroge Maxwell avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Non, je veux vivre et être heureux. Je veux profiter de ce qu'on a tous instaurés. » Répond le métis en partant avec son petit tas de crasses vers la cuisine pour le mettre dans la poubelle.

-« Maintenant que tout est en ordre, on va se promener ? » Demande le natté à genoux dans le fauteuil, souriant à Heero.

-« Hn, demain je t'amène chez l'anesthésiste et j'emmène les derniers cartons à l'entrepôt. Je devrais en avoir pour une heure et je te reprendrai après avoir fait ça. » Rétorque Yuy en prenant un pull qui met sur ses épaules au cas où le temps refroidirait.

-« Ca me va. A quelle heure l'acheteur vient chercher la voiture ? » Questionne Maxwell en prenant le pull que lui tend son compagnon.

-« A 19 heures. » Voyant son ami froncer des sourcils le brun demande. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Ma leçon de natation. » Avoue le châtain en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

-« Tu l'auras, on trouvera le temps. »

µµµ

Après la promenade, les deux jeunes gens retournent à l'appartement. Heero ne réclame pas systématiquement tous les soirs qu'ils fassent l'amour. Duo trouve ça nettement plus sain, ils ne sont pas dans une routine faite d'obligations, mais dans une vraie relation faite d'envies communes, tout comme Yuy n'est pas toujours l'actif. Il a même tendance à préférer le rôle de passif, ce qui change beaucoup de choses dans sa relation amoureuse pour l'ex-02 qui a toujours été le passif et celui qui subissait la relation physique aussi bien qu'amoureuse.

Par contre tous les soirs, le brun vient se mettre en cuillère dans le dos de son amant, le temps que ce dernier s'endorme, puis Yuy se met sur le dos, il dort mieux ainsi.

Ce soir le sommeil fuit Maxwell.

-« Ca va me faire bizarre ! » Lâche d'un coup Duo.

-« Quoi ? » Murmure le métis.

-« D'être hospitalisé sans toi. » Avoue le châtain en déposant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

-« Il est trop tard pour tout modifier. Je ne sais pas te tenir compagnie et surveiller ton entreprise sur L2. » Justifie Yuy en mettant son nez dans la nuque de son ami.

-« Je ne voulais pas sacrifier nos vacances. » Bougonne Maxwell.

-« Il faut assumer ton choix ! » Rétorque plus sèchement Heero en se décollant un rien du dos de son homme.

-« Ca à l'air de te faire râler ! » Constate l'ex-02 en se tournant pour regarder son compagnon.

-« Tu as pris cette décision seul, tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que je préférais. Tu as estimé que c'était mieux pour nous. Maintenant tu as des doutes. Oui Duo ça m'énerve. Je sais bien que je suis un exécutant mais on est un couple, peut-être que tu ne le considères que comme ça depuis qu'on l'a consommé. » Répond le métis en se contenant pour ne pas crier.

-« Certainement pas. Tu méritais tes vacances ! » S'étonne l'ex-02.

Il ne comprend pas bien la réaction d'Heero.

-« Je méritais de m'angoisser loin de toi ? » Questionne simplement Yuy en se retournant pour essayer de dormir et clore cette discussion avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

-« Ne me fais pas sentir que je suis coupable ! N'agis pas comme Wufei. » Se fâche Duo en se redressant dans le lit pour essayer de voir le regard du brun.

Ce dernier tourne sa tête, même dans la pièce sombre, Maxwell sent et voit la colère dans les orbites bleus aciers.

-« Ne me compare pas à lui, jamais. » Gronde Yuy avant d'ajouter plus calmement. « Tu n'es pas coupable, tu as fais un choix, on va devoir l'assumer tous les deux. Toi en te retrouvant seul et moi, en m'angoissant parce que même si c'est une opération bénigne, il y a anesthésie complète. »

-« J'ai cru bien faire. » Plaide le châtain un ton plus bas parce qu'il se rend bien compte qu'il a vexé son homme.

Le brun se retourne dans le lit en soupirant pour lui faire face avant de passer une main dans les cheveux en brosse.

-« Les décisions qui touchent nos deux vies, j'aimerai qu'elles soient prises à deux. Je ne parle pas de bêtises. Regarde où ça nous mène ! Tu te sens rejeté de ma vie avec l'histoire de la voiture et moi de la tienne avec ton examen. »

-« Je voulais… » Heero met son doigt sur la bouche de Duo pour le faire taire.

-« Me faire plaisir, je sais, mais tu n'es pas moi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'aime. Comme je ne sais pas tout sur toi. Quand ça nous concerne demande s'il te plait ! » Insiste le métis.

-« Tu aurais préféré perdre une semaine de vacances et être là ? » Demande étonné Maxwell.

-« Oui, j'aurai voulu. Quand tu as parlé de repousser ton examen, j'aurai dû te dire à ce moment là qu'il fallait l'avancer. Je suis autant fautif que toi de ne pas avoir voulu imposer mes aspirations. » Rassure Heero aussi bien en parole qu'en geste tendre.

Maxwell passe sa main sur la joue de Yuy avant de l'embrasser affectueusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son homme ! Avec lui, il se sentait toujours bien dans sa peau, ni objet, ni coupable et encore moins victime. Interrompant le baiser le châtain se lève du lit.

-« Duo ! » S'inquiète le brun.

-« J'arrive, j'ai envie de toi ! »

µµµ

Le vendredi 3 août AC 199

C'est Duo qui est venu s'installer sur le torse du métis pour finir leur nuit après leurs ébats amoureux. Au matin, le châtain se sert toujours du brun comme d'un coussin. Ca ennuie un peu Heero qui a encore des choses à emballer, même s'il ne reste pas grand chose à faire. Il voudrait aussi pouvoir passer la commande pour la viande qu'il doit ramener dimanche sur L2. Ils ont fait la liste il y a deux jours en y mettant des aliments qui plaisent aux deux.

Yuy reprendra la navette pour les Colonies à 10 heures. La dernière fois qu'il a fait le trajet seul, c'était en mars pour aller retrouver le natté qu'il puisse enfin se soigner.

A l'époque, il était en colère du manque de confiance de Duo, de son silence, parce qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher sa solitude et sans la chimio il n'est pas sûr que Maxwell lui aurait avoué sa détresse.

Sa main glisse sur le flanc de son amant.

-« Hm. » Murmure l'ex-02 dans son sommeil.

Maintenant, Heero n'est pas en colère, mais déçu de ne pas être plus proche de son homme, de ne pas encore être en osmose avec lui, mais en trois mois c'est peut-être trop en demander surtout avec la complexité de son amant.

Rassuré par son analyse, Yuy vient embrasser le crâne de son compagnon avant de se rendormir, le reste peut être remis à plus tard.

A Suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Catherine.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

* * *

Pour une fois, c'est Maxwell qui s'est levé le premier et est sorti chercher les croissants du petit déjeuner. Quand il revient Heero est debout et a préparé le reste de ce qu'ils prennent à table.

-« J'ai donné la liste au poissonnier pour demain 17 heures. » Dit Duo en venant embrasser son amant qui empile les dernières caisses dans l'entrée.

-« J'ai fait le calcul de ce qu'ont coûté les vacances en me levant. » Précise Yuy en venant s'installer à table.

-« Elles ne sont pas finies et puis il y a encore les courses que tu vas ramener. » S'étonne le natté en prenant le thermos de café qui trône au centre de la table.

-« Tu veux vraiment assumer tout ça ? » Demande le brun en coupant en deux un des croissants pour le beurrer.

-« Oui, je vais avoir plus facile en août, je n'ai que le salaire de Joé à payer. Et à partir de septembre, toi à mi-temps. » Affirme le châtain en prenant aussi un croissant dans le sachet posé sur la table.

-« Duo ! Ca ne va rien changer, Joé sera à temps plein, tu te retrouveras avec un mi-temps en plus. » Gronde légèrement outré le métis qu'il essaie de lui faire avaler un tel bobard.

-« Oui, je sais, mais ça va aller. »

-« Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de me montrer ta gestion ? » Interroge Heero vers la fin du déjeuner.

Ca fait un moment qu'il veut savoir ce que gère son ami pour pouvoir ajuster ses dépenses et ses envies, mais surtout mieux comprendre ce qu'est la vie de Duo.

-« Privé ou société ? » Rétorque l'ex-02 en fuyant le regard de Yuy.

-« Privé, que je vois si je participe assez avec mes 300 crédits. » Affirme le brun.

Il ne va pas trop en demander à son homme surtout qu'il sait très bien qu'il aime avoir sa vie en main et se débrouiller tout seul.

-« Wufei ne payait pas plus. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je ne suis pas Wufei. » Gronde le brun, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. « Je veux payer la moitié des frais qui touche le privé avec toi, comme pour l'alimentation. » Défend le métis, c'est son plus cher désir depuis qu'il vive ensemble et plus seulement en cohabitation.

-« Je te montrerai ça à mon retour. » Soupire le natté.

-« Je ne suis pas pressé. » Rétorque Heero en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

Les deux jeunes gens finissent le repas presque en silence. Yuy sait que ça met mal à l'aise Duo qu'il veuille participer activement. Cependant, la situation a changé, ils sont plus amants que patron/employé maintenant, s'il ne s'impose pas dès le début, ils vont droit dans le mur.

Le brun s'en rend bien compte, leur façon d'agir dépend aussi de leur environnement. Sur L2, Duo est beaucoup plus dominant qu'à Sank où c'est Heero qui tient les rênes. Tant qu'il se sent en situation de force autant instaurer de nouvelles règles.

µµµ

Comme le temps est un peu couvert, après avoir préparé les dernières caisses, Heero fait leurs sacs de piscine.

-« J'espère pouvoir nager dans la mer demain. » Râle un peu Maxwell en le voyant faire.

-« Tu préfères aller en mer aujourd'hui ? » Demande Yuy alors qu'il dépose les sacs sur une des caisses à prendre.

-« Tu as déjà préparé les sacs pour la piscine. » Répond simplement le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Heero met sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amant alors qu'il va partir avec une caisse d'archives que Yuy n'a pas eu le temps de trier.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. » Rappelle le métis un peu froidement.

-« On verra quand je sortirai de chez l'anesthésiste si le ciel s'est dégagé et l'heure qu'il est aussi. »

-« Pour moi c'est la même chose. » Insiste le brun.

-« Je n'aime pas trop la piscine. » Avoue en rougissant légèrement Duo.

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne Yuy de l'attitude de son ami.

-« Tu n'as pas vu toutes ces femmes qui te lorgnent ? » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je ne vois que toi. » Affirme en souriant le métis.

Le natté ouvre grand la bouche sous la réponse avant de sourire et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Ce dernier pousse le bouton de l'ascenseur, attrape la caisse et les sacs qui restent dans le hall de l'immeuble. Tout est prêt.

Les examens chez l'anesthésiste se passent comme les autres fois. Test sanguin, test de coagulation. Vérifier la capacité thoracique, le souffle, un relevé de l'activité cardiaque au calme et après l'effort.

L'analyse sanguine est presque normale, Duo manque encore un rien de fer, sinon tout est en ordre.

-« A lundi Monsieur Maxwell. Nous vous attendons dimanche soir avant 20 heures. » Rappelle le médecin en le raccompagnant à la porte de son cabinet.

-« Je serai là. » Affirme-t-il.

Quand le châtain sort du cabinet du médecin, Heero est debout devant la porte, appuyé sur le mur d'en face.

-« Tu as déjà fini ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. » S'inquiète Duo en s'avançant vers son compagnon.

-« Lundi sonne-moi rapidement. » Murmure Yuy en mettant ses yeux dans ceux de son homme.

Maxwell vient mettre son front contre celui du métis.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je dirai à Sally de te faire un rapport également. » Chuchote l'ex-02 sans bouger.

Heero passe ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et ils restent là pendant quelques secondes.

-« C'est dimanche qui va être le plus pénible. Je n'aurai rien à faire. » Avoue penaud Yuy.

-« Tu auras les courses à ranger. Préparer le travail pour Joé et Bertrand. » Propose Duo comme solution.

-« Quel travail ? Tu l'as fait ! Au matin, ils doivent rendre le hangar fonctionnel. » Rappelle sèchement le brun.

Maxwell passe ses bras autour des épaules du brun et le tire contre son torse et l'embrasse sur le front.

-« Je suis désolé Ro'. Je ne savais pas que tu angoissais tellement avant qu'on m'opère. »

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Murmure le métis.

-« C'est un risque mais j'ai eu trop de chance pour en manquer maintenant. Ta présence ou non ne changera rien. » Réconforte le natté.

-« Hn » Laisse échapper Heero en resserrant encore l'étreinte.

-« Par contre, je veux m'en sortir pour pouvoir continuer à vivre avec toi, ça me motive encore plus à me battre. Essaye de voir ça comme une mission. » Tente le châtain ne trouvant plus d'autres arguments pour rassurer son amant.

Yuy repousse Duo pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Une mission alors que je ne contrôle rien ! » S'indigne ouvertement le brun. « Sur quoi veux-tu que j'agisse ? Rien ! Alors ne dis pas des inepties. »

Maxwell sourit et vient l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-« Autant te changer les idées. Rester près de moi durant l'opération n'aurait pas plus changé les choses. » Explique le châtain tout en marchant.

-« Sauf qu'en étant présent, j'aurai eu l'impression d'agir, de pouvoir modifier le cours de l'histoire. » Précise le brun parce que c'est ce qu'il pense.

-« Je le sais pour la prochaine fois. » Sourit Duo. « Et je suis désolé, je ne sais pas faire plus pour me faire pardonner. »

-« Si ! » Rétorque le métis platement.

-« Ah bon ! » S'étonne Maxwell en s'arrêtant.

Heero se retourne vers Duo et commence à l'embrasser, il passe ses mains sous le postiche et le retire.

-« Ro' non rends-moi ça ! » Gronde l'ex-02.

Le brun connaît parfaitement son amant, plus rapide que lui, il a déjà enlevé la casquette dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son homme. Ce dernier avance vers Yuy qui recule un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ro' s'il te plait ! » Supplie Maxwell.

-« C'est ennuyant d'être impuissant. » Raille Yuy en marchant à reculons alors qu'ils sont toujours au sous-sol de l'hôpital.

Duo s'arrête, se décompose, regarde ses pieds, alarmant Heero.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je n'en peux rien si j'ai des pannes. » Murmure penaud l'ex-02 en regardant le sol.

De suite Yuy revient sur ses pas, vient lui mettre une main sur la joue, l'autre étant prise par la perruque et la casquette.

-« Je… »

Heero n'a pas le temps de dire plus que Duo attrape sa casquette, la met sur sa tête et redresse cette dernière, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-« Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces. Mais promis, s'il y a une nouvelle hospitalisation, un examen à faire, on discute de la meilleure manière de contenter les deux. » Promet Maxwell.

-« Enlève ta casquette que je remette ta prothèse capillaire. »

Les deux mains basanées descendent doucement pour mettre la perruque en place, après l'avoir positionnée comme il faut, Heero dispose la frange pour voir les yeux de son amant.

Les gestes du brun sont tellement doux et attentionnés que Maxwell sent des picotements fourmiller dans son bas ventre.

Duo s'avance pour embrasser Heero quand son Gsm sonne.

-« Oui ! » Dit le châtain les yeux dans deux lacs bleus tendre.

-« Tu viens de devenir parrain. » Annonce fièrement une voix dans le combiné.

-« Wufei ! » S'étonne l'ex-02, trop pris à regarder son compagnon, il n'a pas vérifié le numéro appelant.

Yuy soulève un sourcil se demandant pourquoi le Chinois appelait.

-« J'ai eu peur que tu ne décroches pas mais c'est arrivé tellement vite que Hilde n'a pas pris son portable. » Dit tout excité Chang d'un débit rapide.

-« Comment va Hilde ? » Interroge Maxwell alors qu'il articule pour son amant que la jeune femme vient d'accoucher.

-« Bien, elle est heureuse. »

-« Dis-lui que je passe dès que je peux ! » Précise Duo quoi qu'il ne sait pas quand il pourra si rendre, il a un mois d'août très chargé.

-« Tu peux aller en sortant de l'hôpital ! » Propose Heero en murmurant pour qu'on n'aie pas l'impression que l'idée vient de lui.

-« Wufei, je passerai le 9 août en quittant Sank. » Offre Maxwell

-« Sonne-moi, je viendrais te chercher au port spatial. » Répond Chang.

-« A dans six jours ! » Lâche le natté cherchant à clôturer la conversation rapidement.

-« Duo tu ne veux pas savoir son prénom ! » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« Allez dis-le puisque tu en meurs d'envie. » Rit le châtain de sentir l'insistance de son ex-amant.

-« An. » Annonce Chang.

-« Ca s'écrit comment en français et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? » Questionne Maxwell en attirant Heero contre son torse.

-« A N. et ça veut dire paisible et en bonne santé. » Répond Wufei heureux que Duo montre un peu d'intérêt.

-« Embrasse An et Hilde pour moi. » Conclut le châtain sans laisser le temps au chinois de reprendre la conversation, il raccroche. « Tu ne voulais pas venir le voir avec moi que tu as proposé le 9 ? »

-« Je le verrais la deuxième fois. » Sourit Yuy en s'éloignant un peu de son amant parce qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital. « Si tu veux nager en mer, il est temps. »

-« Je me suis fait à l'idée de la piscine. » Sourit Duo en marchant à côté de son homme pour rejoindre la voiture sur le parking.

-« Il faut que je sache. » Insiste le brun.

-« Oh mon dieu ! » Eclate de rire Duo.

-« Il n'y a rien de drôle ! » S'énerve le métis croyant qu'il se moque de son envie de savoir s'il veut aller à la piscine ou nager en mer.

-« Si les initiales de la famille Chang. » Répond Maxwell en se tenant les côtes.

Heero fronce des sourcils puis commence à sourire.

-« Evidemment, il n'y avait que toi pour remarquer ça ! » Affirme Yuy.

-« Je n'avais jamais fait attention, c'est quand j'ai pensé que ça devenait long de mettre les noms en entier sur une lettre autant mettre les initiales. Sally pareille, Trowa aussi qu'il s'appelle Triton ou pas ses initiales ne changent pas. » Rit de plus belle le châtain.

-« P.S. Duo calme-toi ! » Insiste le métis quand il voit que son amant devient de plus en plus rouge parce qu'il n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle.

-« AC WC HS. Oh mon dieu, il veut ma mort. » Rit toujours le natté.

-« Tu l'avais prévenu pour ton Duo Dénome ? » Interroge Heero en tapotant le dos de son homme.

-« Je n'aurai pas osé. » Se calme directement Maxwell.

-« Bon, tu me réponds ! » Sourit Yuy heureux d'avoir trouvé l'argument adéquat pour calmer son compagnon, il reprend sa marche vers la voiture.

-« A quoi ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Où veux-tu nager ? » Repose le brun.

-« Comme tu veux ! »

-« Tu sais que tu peux être énervant quand tu veux, si je te pose la question c'est que c'est ton choix ! » Lâche le métis en arrivant à sa voiture.

Il soupire d'exaspération.

-« Pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas les tiens ? » Lâche Maxwell en regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard de son petit ami.

-« Si, je les assume mais j'ai la possibilité de modifier les miens pour te faire plaisir alors je l'utilise. »

Le châtain tourne sa tête vers Heero, de la colère inscrite clairement dans sa rétine. Yuy soutient son regard, sans ciller.

-« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » Gronde le natté.

-« Alors répond. On n'aura bientôt plus le temps d'y aller ! » Rétorque Yuy par au-dessus de sa voiture.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit toi qui décide ? Où est le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus qu'un moment de natation en jeu ! » S'énerve Duo en fusillant le brun du regard.

Ce dernier met la clef dans la serrure pour ouvrir les portes, puis après s'être installé derrière le volant, il met le contact.

-« J'ai encore une chose que je voudrais t'apprendre en natation, mais j'ai besoin de la piscine pour ça. » Avoue le métis en enclenchant la marche arrière. « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas choisir ? »

-« Tu avais bien une idée derrière la tête en préparant les sacs. Ne t'oublie pas pour me faire plaisir. »

Le trajet se fait en silence. Il se parque devant le bassin de natation, Duo interpelle Heero.

-« Pourquoi es-tu si renfermé tout d'un coup ? »

Le questionné ouvre la portière et sort de la voiture pour se rendre au coffre.

-« Tu es bien le plus fort de nous deux ! Quand tu décides que tu veux avoir le dernier mot tu l'as. Quand je l'ai c'est uniquement parce que tu le veux bien. » Répond le brun toujours le visage fermé.

-« Tu le savais, il y a plus d'un an que tu l'as constaté ! » S'étonne Maxwell en sortant les sacs du coffre.

-« Oui mais là j'en ai la certitude. Comment veux-tu que je m'impose si tu as décidé du contraire ? » Questionne le métis plus pour lui que pour son ami.

Il se sent si mal dans sa peau tout d'un coup. Lui qui croyait qu'il arrivait enfin a être plus fort.

-« En trouvant les arguments qui me convaincront. » Sourit le châtain en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amant.

Yuy prend le sac que lui tend son homme et part avec lui vers le complexe sportif. Ils se préparent chacun dans une cabine avant de se rendre au bassin. Ils passent par la douche et Heero s'arrête devant la grande profondeur.

-« Viens te mettre ici. » Dit le brun en se mettant au milieu de la largeur.

-« Ro' » S'inquiète Duo constatant que les échelles sont loin et qu'il ne sait pas si après avoir fait ce que veut son amant il sera encore capable d'y aller.

-« Tu vas apprendre à plonger. » Explique le métis.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Soupire l'ex-02

-« Monte là, la tête entre les deux bras. Rentre-la un peu plus. Regarde comme ça ! » Mime Heero. « Bien, fléchis les jambes, arrondis le dos, laisse-toi aller en avant. » Tout en donnant ses explications Yuy redresse la position de son amant. Une main sur le ventre pour l'empêcher de basculer dans l'eau avant la fin du commentaire. « Quand tu sens que tu bascules en avant tu pousses sur les jambes, tu dois rester le plus droit possible. Je te tiens fais un essai. Bien, très bien Duo, tu as la poussée sur les jambes au bon moment. On y va pour de vrai ? »

Heero s'installe à côté de Maxwell, voyant au dernier moment que l'entrée dans l'eau de son homme ne se fera pas comme prévu, Yuy stoppe son geste et reste sur le bord. Les jambes de l'ex-02 viennent claquer sur la surface de l'eau.

-« Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait correctement ? » Demande Duo en revenant en brasse vers le bord.

Il tend la main pour que Heero l'aide à remonter.

-« Tu as pris peur et tu n'as pas laissé tes jambes droites. La poussée n'était pas assez puissante. » Explique Yuy en le tirant hors de l'eau.

-« Ok, c'est reparti, tu viens cette fois ? » Interroge Maxwell en se mettant sur le bord pour plonger.

-« Je te rejoins si ton plongeon est impeccable. » Rétorque le brun en restant en retrait.

-« Contente-toi d'un bon. » Lâche l'ex-02 en se mettant en position, Heero rectifie la position.

-« Vas-y. Pousse sur tes jambes. »

Le métis s'accroupit devant l'eau quand Duo revient vers lui.

-« Ca fait mal ! » Râle Maxwell, s'il pouvait, il masserait ses jambes qui ont claqué sur la surface de l'eau.

-« Tu dois rentrer plus droit. » Insiste Yuy.

-« Mais je vais descendre trop bas ! » Panique l'ex pilote du DeathScythe au moment où Heero le tire pour le remettre sur le bord.

-« Non quand tes pieds rentrent dans l'eau, tu te cabres pour remonter. » Explique le métis en montrant les gestes. « Duo, c'est moi que tu dois regarder. »

-« Arrêtes la gestuelle ! » Dit un ton plus bas Maxwell. « Elles te matent. »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Si tu me montrais ? » Propose l'ex-02 en se remettant une fois de plus sur le bord.

-« Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu es assez intelligent. Tu vas y arriver. » Assure le brun en souriant à son homme.

Maxwell soupire, prend une grande inspiration et plonge. Il réapparaît triomphant quatre mètres plus loin.

-« Reviens en crawl, on y va cette fois. »

Quand Duo arrive au bord, une des jeunes femmes qui lorgnaient sur son amant tout à l'heure est debout au côté d'Heero, il entend.

-« Vous pouvez m'apprendre, vous avez l'air d'un bon professeur. » Dit-elle en papillonnant des cils.

-« C'est surtout mon amant qui est doué. » Réplique Yuy en reportant son attention sur Maxwell qui essaie de cacher son sourire quand le brun lui tend la main pour le sortir de l'eau.

Il a encore plus dur quand il voit la jeune femme partir en redressant la tête.

Cette fois, le métis se met à côté de son homme.

-« On plonge, une longueur à la brasse, le premier choisit le repas du soir. » Propose l'ex-01.

-« C'est de la triche, tu nages plus vite que moi. » Râle l'ex-02 en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

-« Essaie la brasse coulée. » Rétorque Yuy en mettant sa tête entre les bras.

-« Tu as plus de force dans les bras. » Peste Maxwell en se mettant en position.

-« Je te laisse cinq secondes d'avance. »

Duo laisse échapper un soupir et plonge. Quand il réapparaît, il active ses mouvements. Bien trop vite à son goût, il entend le plongeon d'Heero. L'ex-02 est au trois-quarts de sa longueur quand Yuy vient se placer à côté de lui.

-« N'accélère pas tes mouvements, fais les plus larges justement pour chasser plus d'eau. Rentre la tête dans l'eau pour en empêcher le ralentissement. »

Duo essaye de suivre les conseils de son amant, satisfait ce dernier prend de la vitesse pour attendre son homme au bord opposé de leurs plongeons.

-« On peut nager juste pour le plaisir ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant au bord.

-« Hn ! » Sourit Yuy en repartant avec lui dans des mouvements plus lents.

Après avoir nagé pendant quarante minutes, un peu le crawl, la brasse ou sur le dos, tout en discutant. Heero sort de l'eau et tend la main à Maxwell, le brun n'a pas besoin de parler, Duo sait que c'est reparti pour la leçon de plongeon. C'est aussi pour cette raison là que l'ex-02 préfère nager en mer, son amant est moins exigeant qu'en piscine. Deux plongeons corrects ne pouvaient satisfaire son compagnon.

µµµ

Le dimanche 5 août AC 199

Bien trop vite pour les deux jeunes gens, le moment de la séparation arrive.

Dès 8h30, ils sont à l'embarcadère, le hall est bondé de couples dont un repart, des femmes en pleurs s'accrochent au cou de leur conjoint. Des enfants agrippés à la main d'un père.

Tout ce que peut porter Heero a déjà été enregistré pour la cale de la navette. Il lui reste juste son portable à la main.

-« Je suis là, jeudi dans la soirée, je n'ai pas encore regardé les horaires des navettes. » Dit Duo en passant une main sur la joue d'Heero.

-« Sonne-moi le plus vite que tu peux. » Rétorque Yuy un peu d'angoisse dans les yeux.

-« Ro' je n'y manquerai pas. » Rassure le châtain.

On appelle pour l'embarquement, des sanglots se font entendre. Le brun s'en va, mais Maxwell reste accroché à la main qu'il tenait.

-« Tu vas me manquer. » Murmure l'ex-02

Le métis revient l'embrasser aux yeux de tous.

-« Merci de laisser transparaître de temps en temps des armes. » Dit simplement Heero avant de partir sans se retourner.

Duo se sent vide, il n'a jamais ressenti ça toutes les fois où il a quitté Wufei. Comment en si peu de temps, son compagnon a pu prendre autant d'importance dans sa vie ?

Une main sur son épaule le tire de la contemplation de la navette qui disparaît dans le ciel.

A Suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 49

* * *

Une main sur son épaule fait se retourner Maxwell, il tombe sur un œil émeraude.

-« Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour mon déménagement et le démontage du cirque ? » Demande Trowa quand il a l'attention de Duo.

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du châtain.

-« Heero te l'a demandé ? » Questionne le natté en emboîtant les pas du brun-roux.

-« Oui, comme de te tenir compagnie les trois jours, je ne saurai pas le faire autant que lui, mais je passerai tous les jours. » Certifie Bloom.

-« Vous êtes des vrais amis. Quatre sur ma demande, attendra Heero à l'aéroport de L2, il passe la journée et la nuit avec lui et repart lundi matin. » Explique Duo un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Et vous plein d'attentions pour l'autre. » Atteste Trowa en le guidant vers une voiture sur le parking.

Yuy et Maxwell sont venus au matin avec un taxi qui est reparti depuis belle lurette.

-« Alors tu déménages où ? » Interroge le natté en s'installant à la place passager.

-« Au palais, dans la caserne. » Rétorque le brun-roux en enclenchant la marche arrière.

-« Ca avance vous deux ? »

-« Tu es bien curieux. » Lâche le troubadour l'œil pétillant.

-« C'est parce que je m'intéresse à vous. » Argumente Maxwell en espérant avoir sa réponse, mais vu comme son ami a détourné la réponse, il a un doute.

-« Disons qu'Heero n'est pas facile à oublier pour elle. » Avoue Trowa après un long moment de silence.

-« Je peux le comprendre. » Murmure le natté.

-« Je suis content pour lui. » Sourit le brun-roux après avoir regardé le jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

Arrivé dans l'enceinte du cirque, Catherine vient accueillir chaleureusement Maxwell en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Laisse-moi te regarder. » Dit la jeune femme en le tenant à bout de bras au niveau des biceps. « Il faudra te remplumer, tu es maigrichon, mais ça fait plaisir de te voir vivant. »

-« Merci Catherine, je préfère cet accueil que celui de la guerre. » Sourit nerveusement le natté.

-« Ne parlons plus de cette horrible période. » Rétorque sèchement la rousse.

-« Viens Duo, nous allons déjà rassembler mes affaires et les mettre dans l'auto. » Propose Trowa en se dirigeant vers sa caravane.

-« Elle le prend bien que tu t'en ailles en tout cas. » Constate Maxwell en emboîtant le pas à son ancien coéquipier.

-« Je suis heureux et je vais vers mon bonheur. » Affirme Trowa en ouvrant la porte de sa roulotte.

-« Tu es pareil à Ro'. Capable de tout quitter pour celle qui fait battre ton cœur. » Réalise le natté.

-« J'étais amoureux des deux durant la guerre, seulement Quatre m'a marqué de l'intérêt. » Avoue le brun-roux en sortant une valise en dessous de son lit pour la tendre au châtain qu'il la dépose sur la table.

Maxwell met sa main sur l'épaule de Bloom pour le soutenir.

-« Courage, elle finira par te remarquer, te voir. »

-« J'espère. » Soupire l'ex-03.

Trowa donne ses directives et ils continuent à préparer les bagages du saltimbanque.

-« Dis, il me semble que tu étais bleu de Quatre, là tu me dis que tu hésitais. » Réalise tout d'un coup l'ex-02 en mettant des pulls dans un carton.

Le brun-roux sourit et se redresse une valise pleine pour la porter jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture. Le châtain l'arrête.

-« Je t'ai un peu menti, il fallait que tu réalises l'amour que tu portais à Heero, il fallait te faire avancer. » Explique Trowa avant de repartir.

-« Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Quatre. » Duo reste la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement.

-« Si ! Quatre est un gamin capricieux, très gentil et serviable, mais quand il veut quelque chose, il sait se montrer très persuasif. Le voir se faire remballer par Relena m'amusait parce que quelqu'un lui tenait tête et que tant que lui n'y arrivait pas, il me restait une chance. » Affirme Bloom en faisant un clin d'œil au natté.

-« Tu m'as quand même menti sur les sentiments que tu portais à Quatre. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« On croyait qu'on allait mourir tous les jours, alors pourquoi ne pas céder et passer un bon moment ? La guerre finie, je ne l'intéressais plus. Il avait survécu, il se devait d'honorer son nom. » Explique posément Trowa avant de partir cette fois jusqu'à sa voiture.

Qu'est-ce que Duo a à ajouter à ça ? Il ne connaît pas tout de Quatre, ni des autres coéquipiers. Même sur Wufei, il ne sait presque rien de ce qui fait sa vie. Et là dans cette caravane, il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas grand chose d'Heero et de son passé.

µµµ

Le reste de la journée se passe au démontage du chapiteau, s'occuper des animaux, les préparer pour la route. Quand tout sera prêt, le cirque prendra la direction de l'Espagne où il se présentera tout le mois d'août.

Peu avant 20 heures, Trowa conduit Duo chez Heero pour qu'il puisse fermer l'appartement. Puis il l'emmène à l'hôpital. L'ex-03 n'aura plus qu'à défaire ses valises dans la chambre de la caserne, ses vêtements seront rangés dans son casier, ça ne va pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

-« Je passe demain dans l'après-midi. » Dit Bloom au moment où Duo sort de la voiture.

-« Ce n'est pas une obligation mais ça me fera plaisir. » Répond Maxwell avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture pour en sortir son sac.

Le pas lourd, le natté se rend vers le deuxième étage, il soupire en poussant sur le bouton. Elle va être pénible cette soirée, Trowa a son aménagement, Heero est occupé par Quatre, du coup le blond ne sera pas sur le net non plus et Hilde est toujours à l'hôpital avec son fils.

Maxwell monte jusqu'au deuxième, quelle que soit la raison de son hospitalisation, c'est toujours le même secteur qui l'accueille, à chaque fois, il a la même chambre. Est-ce un hasard ?

Le châtain arrive devant le poste des infirmières.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, votre chambre est libre. » Sourit Jessica.

-« Encore, ne me dites pas que vous en virez les autres patients quand j'arrive. »

-« Non, en réalité, c'est une des plus chères avec le plus d'avantages. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas les moyens de se la payer. » Explique l'infirmière en guidant le natté jusqu'à la chambre 202. « Voilà, installez-vous, je vous amène les médicaments nécessaires pour vider vos intestins pour l'examen. »

-« Merci, je dois déjà passer le tenue d'hospitalisation ? » S'informe Duo en mettant sa main sur la poignée.

-« L'examen est prévu pour 10 heures. Vous devez être à jeun à partir de minuit, vous pouvez la passer à ce moment là. » Répond la jeune femme.

-« Merci Jessica. »

Le châtain pousse la porte de la chambre 202, il dépose sa valise sur le lit, son regard est attiré par un cadeau sur l'oreiller. Duo le prend, son nom est inscrit dessus et c'est l'écriture d'Heero. Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Maxwell. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore offert ? L'ex-02 comprend mieux également le sourire de la jeune infirmière.

Le jeune homme ouvre le paquet sans déchirer l'emballage pour faire durer le plaisir. Sous ses yeux, il y a un livre de jeux comprenant des mots fléchés, Sudoku, mots cachés ainsi que des blagues et des courtes histoires. Une carte accrochée à un mini plumier avec un bic à quatre couleurs, un crayon et une gomme. Sur le mot il y est inscrit.

_Comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop sans moi._

_Reviens-moi !_

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Maxwell écrase une larme, il doit bien reconnaître que si son cœur ne bat pas comme il a battu pour Wufei, ce qu'il ressent pour le métis est beaucoup plus fort. Leurs vies sont jumelées, il se sent bien avec son homme. Combien de fois avec le chinois n'a-t-il pas fait son travail en soirée pour ne pas s'ennuyer ? Ici, ça n'arrive jamais, ce qui le tue le couple, c'est l'ennui.

Heero l'amuse, le touche aussi bien physiquement que moralement. C'est aussi le seul à qui il a envie de se confier. Il n'a pas peur de lui montrer ses faiblesses, il les respecte et ne les utilise pas contre lui.

Oui, pour le châtain plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte qu'il l'aime d'un amour bien plus fort que Wufei. Il a envie de rester toute sa vie avec lui. Sans lui, son existence est vide. Même à l'époque où il vivait avec Chang, il doit bien admettre que le moment où il s'est senti le mieux dans sa peau, c'est quand Heero partageait celle-ci. Il est une présence rassurante et apaisante. Il ne sait même pas comment il survivrait si Heero disparaissait de cette dernière. Ce serait pire que tout ce qu'il a déjà perdu.

Avec cette idée en tête, Maxwell compose le numéro de son amant, à la deuxième sonnerie, Heero décroche.

-« Merci pour la compagnie. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à mon angoisse. » Commence le métis alors qu'il est en train de préparer une sauce spaghetti pour le souper et mettre le reste au congélateur.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé sur L2, il n'a pas encore arrêté de s'activer, Winner le suppléant et lui tenant compagnie.

-« Je dois te retourner le remerciement. Et merci pour le petit cadeau. »

-« Tu es dans quelle chambre ? Que je puisse demander des renseignements ? » Interroge le brun en continuant à tourner dans sa préparation.

-« Toujours la même, je vais bientôt pouvoir mettre mon nom sur la porte. » Rit le natté.

-« C'est bien, tu as toutes les commodités comme ça. Joé a bien travaillé. Rien n'a disparu. Le grillage n'est pas plus endommagé. » Explique Yuy croyant que son amant téléphonait aussi pour savoir ce genre de chose.

-« Je m'en fous du travail Ro'. Je te voudrais là avec moi. J'aurais dû y penser. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Il y aura les joies des retrouvailles. C'est toi qui m'as appris à ne pas regretter mes choix. Ne regrette pas les tiens. Je sens déjà qu'il y a du positif à cette séparation. » Affirme Yuy un petit sourire dans la voix.

-« Je vais réfléchir. » Dit Maxwell alors qu'il sait très bien de ce que parle le métis.

Oui il sait l'importance de Yuy pour son cœur maintenant. Il ressent le vide de son absence.

-« Ma sauce est prête. On va manger avec Quatre, sonne-moi avant de te coucher si tu veux ? » Propose le brun alors que Winner égoutte les pâtes.

-« Tu coupes déjà ! » C'était le cri du cœur, Duo se mord la lèvre d'avoir dit ça sur son ton là surtout.

De l'autre côté, Heero sourit, même s'il va angoisser, Duo a eu raison de vouloir être hospitalisé sans lui. Tout comme lui d'avoir voulu travailler à mi-temps à Média Corporation. A être trop ensemble, ils ne se voyaient plus vraiment.

-« Ce n'est pas poli pour Quatre si je mange et que je discute avec toi. » Rappelle Yuy parce qu'au fond de lui-même il l'aurait bien fait. Mais Winner est là sur la demande de Maxwell, lui doit aussi penser à son ami.

-« Tu as raison, bon appétit. » Lâche le natté avant de raccrocher.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, le châtain envoie un message à son homme.

_Sally te préviendra dès que je sors de salle de réveil._

_Dors bien._

_µµµ_

_Dès que tu peux appelle-moi ! Bonne nuit._

Reçoit rapidement en réponse Duo.

µµµ

Le lundi 8 août AC 199

A 13 heures, Maxwell est ramené dans sa chambre, son bonnet d'opération masquant les petits cheveux châtains se dressant sur son crâne, il a presque un centimètre maintenant.

Il a également un tuyau d'oxygène dans le nez, il se sent complètement dans le gaz. Il a la nausée, mal aux épaules, il se sent ballonné. Pourtant, au prix d'une certaine douleur, il prend son téléphone qu'il a demandé à Catherine en remontant. L'infirmière qui est venu le chercher, avait déposé dans la salle des infirmières son Gsm ainsi que son portable pour la durée de son opération.

-« Ro', Vivant. » Arrive à articuler l'ex-02.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme. »

-« Mal partout. » Avoue Duo.

-« Repose-toi. Merci de m'avoir rassuré. Je te sonne quand j'ai fermé, tu iras mieux. » Assure Yuy d'une voix rassurante.

-« Espère. »

L'infirmière revient et injecte dans l'attache de la perfusion, le contenu d'une seringue.

-« C'est de l'ibubrofène contre la douleur. » Explique Catherine, parce qu'il est bien précisé dans le dossier du patient qu'on devait lui dire ce qu'on lui donne pour calmer les angoisses que la prise de médicament peut déclencher.

-« Merci. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, la jeune femme range le Gsm dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et met le bouton d'appel à portée de main.

-« N'hésitez pas, le docteur Po a fait au plus léger dans la prescription de l'antalgique afin que vous vous remettiez vite. Pas de sonde urinaire, cette fois, alors appelez. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-« Hm ! »

Au moment du café, Chloé entre dans la chambre pour voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Duo est couché dans le lit sur le côté, lisant les petites histoires qu'il y a dans le fascicule offert par son homme. Il a enlevé son chapeau d'opération et remis sa perruque qu'il avait préparée dans la table de nuit pour y avoir accès rapidement.

-« Vous voulez du café ? » Interroge-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-« Je vais essayer. Je peux me lever, j'ai besoin. » Avoue le natté en cornant la page.

-« Bien sûr. Attendez, je vais vous aider. » Répond l'infirmière en redressant déjà le lit pour faciliter la tâche de son patient.

Chloé le soutient et le laisse devant le cabinet de toilette après lui avoir accroché la perfusion à l'appareil sur roulette.

Quand elle revient avec le café, Duo retourne à son lit en se soutenant au porte-perfusion en titubant un peu.

-« Vous avez su faire ? » Demande l'infirmière en déposant le café sur la table de nuit.

-« Oui. » Répond-il en rougissant gêné par la question.

-« Tant mieux, parfois le gaz envoyé dans le ventre pour l'examen comprime le canal, alors on doit le déboucher. » Explique Chloé pour justifier sa question.

-« On a injecté du gaz dans mon ventre ! » S'étonne le natté en arrivant enfin au lit.

-« Oui pour faciliter le passage de la caméra. » Développe la jeune femme en l'aidant à se réinstaller convenablement dans le lit.

-« Voilà pourquoi je me sens ballonné. »

-« Peut-être. On est là pour vous rendre service. N'hésitez pas. » Dit l'infirmière en le bordant.

-« Vous avez les résultats ? » S'informe le natté, c'est ce qui l'intéresse le plus, savoir si on n'a pas encore détecté quelque chose.

-« Le docteur Po passera demain matin, ici elle a dû partir en urgence. » Avoue la jeune femme en arrivant à la porte pour continuer son travail.

-« Il faudra bien attendre alors. » Soupire Maxwell.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux, une fois le café bu, il sort son ordinateur pour voir ses mails. Hilde lui a envoyé la première photo de An, un petit bout avec énormément de cheveux noirs de geai, le visage plus rouge qu'autre chose. « _Je suis à la maison, on t'attend avec impatience. » _Disait le petit mot accompagnant la photo.

C'est le seul message qu'il a, après avoir rangé son portable, il prend son livret de jeux et commence un sudoku mais ça ne l'amuse pas vraiment. Le temps ne passe pas. Heero a dit qu'il téléphonerait à la fermeture, il ne peut pas l'appeler avant, même s'il en meurt d'envie.

La porte s'ouvre sur Chloé après des heures, du moins Duo le ressent comme ça. Elle lui dépose son plateau repas. Maxwell s'attaque directement au couvercle pour voir ce qu'il a, manger va l'occuper. Pourtant il n'a pas vraiment faim.

Duo cligne des yeux de surprise, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, il n'attend cependant personne. Son Gsm sonne au même moment.

-« Je repasse ? » Demande le visiteur.

-« Allô ! Non entre Trowa ! » Rétorque le natté en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

-« Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. Tu as eu tes résultats ? » Demande Heero de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-« Non, Sally est partie en urgence. » Répond Maxwell en souriant à Bloom.

-« Tu n'as plus rien même pas une tâche, tu ne dois pas reprendre la chimio. Deuxième chose : le lave-linge fuit. » Réplique d'un ton rapide Yuy comme si les deux informations avaient la même importance.

-« C'est vrai, je suis sauvé ! » S'exclame le natté en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller de soulagement.

-« Oui. » Sourit le brun. « Et le lave-linge ? » Insiste-t-il.

-« Je regarderai en rentrant. La soudure doit avoir lâché. Si tu as trop de linge, demande à Bertrand si sa femme ne peut pas le faire moyennant finance. » Propose le châtain.

-« C'est un appareil de récupération ? » S'étonne le brun, le regard rivé sur le dit appareil. Il a l'air neuf.

-« Ro' tout ce qui est chez moi est de seconde main ou transformé. » Rit Duo.

-« On peut faire venir le mien. » Tente le métis.

-« Il est utile quand on est à Sank et tu peux louer ton appartement plus cher avec ça. » Rétorque Maxwell toujours la tête sur les épaules voyant l'avantage d'une situation.

-« On en discutera après, je vais te laisser avec Trowa. Je vais aménager ma pièce pour ne pas sentir le manque de toi. » Murmure Heero en raccrochant.

-« Ro ! »

Mais c'est trop tard, le brun n'est plus en ligne. Il sonnera à son homme quand Bloom partira. Maintenant il va profiter de sa présence. Ce dernier s'est assis dans le fauteuil et il le regarde un petit sourire en coin.

-« Ca te gêne si je prends mon repas ? Tu en veux ? Je n'ai pas fort faim. » Avoue le châtain en commençant à beurrer sa première tartine.

L'ex-03 se lève et vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Tu es sauvé, ce n'est pas encore la bonne. » Sourit Trowa en prenant une tranche de pain dans le plateau.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as des vues sur Ro'. » Répond en souriant Maxwell.

-« C'est sûrement ce que va me dire Relena. » Admet en soulevant les épaules Bloom.

-« Je te plains Tro'. »

-« On pensait la même chose pour Heero, Quatre et moi. » Avoue le français en mordant dans la tartine qu'il s'est préparée.

Maxwell rougit légèrement.

-« C'est pour ça que tu es si prévenant avec la demoiselle ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Mon comportement ne changera pas. Le comportement de Heero a changé ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Non, il reste le même pour moi. Une présence constante et rassurante. » Avoue le châtain en buvant un peu de son café.

Après une tartine, il se sent repu au moins les nausées ont cessé mais par rapport à celles de la chimio ce n'était rien. Il se sent bien dans sa peau.

-« Tiens l'adresse mail de Catherine, elle m'a demandé que tu lui donnes de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Puisqu'elle n'aura plus aussi souvent de tes nouvelles de mon côté. Elle va s'arranger pour que le cirque retourne sur L2. Tu iras la voir ? » Interroge le brun-roux en se refaisant une seconde tartine.

-« Oui, si j'avais la place, je l'hébergerai avec le cirque. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu que ma décharge soit vide. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Va la voir, elle sera heureuse. » Affirme Trowa.

-« Et elle te plait ta chambre à la caserne ? » Interroge le natté en touillant un peu dans son café.

-« Un casier, un lit dans un dortoir de cinq personnes. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le luxe. J'aurais dû garder ma roulotte. » Dit Bloom en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« C'est provisoire. » Rassure le natté sachant pertinemment que son ami est voué à une autre profession après sa formation.

-« Oui le temps de sortir du lot. »

Les deux jeunes gens discutent jusqu'à 20 heures, puis l'ex 03 s'en va pour être disponible pour la promenade quotidienne de Relena.

Duo lui prend son portable pour rappeler son amant.

-« Salut toi ! » Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le coussin.

-« Trowa est parti ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Hm. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

-« Je remonte mes bibliothèques et mon bureau, tout à été livré cette après-midi dans la pièce aux commandes. C'était plus facile pour le livreur. J'ai utilisé les ouvriers pour monter les caisses, je te paierai les heures. J'ai noté le temps qu'on a utilisé à faire ça ! » Explique le brun en rangeant des fascicules dans une étagère déjà montée.

-« Je te les offre, c'est ma participation à ton aménagement chez nous. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je te rembourserai en tendresse. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Je ne préfère pas tu vois, si je pense que tu me rembourses, je ne te croirais pas sincère. » Avoue le châtain en lâchant un léger soupir.

Yuy s'assied sur le sol et commence à trier une caisse de papiers ne sachant plus monter ses meubles d'une main.

-« Tes douleurs ont cessé ? » Interroge le brun pour en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de son homme.

-« J'ai encore mal au ventre et aux épaules. Le reste ça va. » Admet Duo.

-« Dans trois jours tu es à la maison, ça va vite passer. »

-« Ro' ne fais pas mes papiers à moins qu'il n'y en ait de trop. Je ne crois pas pouvoir forcer rapidement. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder, je te les laisserai alors. On n'a pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui. » Dit d'une voix neutre le brun.

-« C'est normal, le premier jour. Et toi à Média Corporation ? » Demande le natté.

-« Même chose qu'ici. »

-« Je te dérange ? » Questionne le châtain se rendant compte que la voix de son homme manque de fermeté.

-« Non Duo, tu ne me déranges jamais. » Rétorque le brun en lâchant la farde qu'il épluchait.

-« Je vais te laisser et essayer de dormir. Ca fera passer le temps. » Dit Duo d'une petite voix.

-« Tu t'ennuies ? C'est rare ! » S'étonne Yuy en se levant pour ne pas être tenté de continuer à arracher les pages qu'il n'a plus besoin.

-« Oui, je sais mais… Je regrette mon choix, tu me manques. » Finit par dire Maxwell d'une petite voix honteuse.

-« Je m'occupe pour ne pas penser que tu n'es pas là. Quand je serai épuisé, je saurai dormir enfin j'espère. » Avoue sur le même ton le brun.

-« Ro' ça n'arrivera plus, c'est ici que je te voudrais. » Affirme le natté.

-« Duo, il n'y a que trois jours. Tu as tenu plus sans Wufei ! » Rappelle le métis.

Cependant, ça lui réchauffe le cœur de l'entendre.

-« Tu étais là ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu tout ça plus tôt ? » Lâche le châtain en secouant la tête.

-« L'important c'est que tu le vois et tout ce que tu viens de me dire me prouve que tu n'avais pas tellement tort de vouloir cette séparation. » Lui dit tendrement Heero.

-« Oui, je sais. »

-« Allez essaie de dormir, il faut que je m'abrutisse. » Affirme Yuy.

-« A demain après le travail. »

-« Sonne-moi quand tu es libre. » Dit en guise d'au revoir le brun.

Maxwell reprend son livret de jeux, ça l'occupe mais sans y trouver du plaisir. Autant dormir.

µµµ

Le mardi 7 août AC 199

Catherine vient réveiller le natté pour prendre ses constantes et voir s'il veut de l'aide pour faire sa toilette, afin de l'incorporer dans le listing.

-« Je peux prendre une douche ? » Interroge le châtain parce qu'il a envie d'une, il se sent sale.

-« Il faut attendre que votre médecin soit passé. Vous pouvez mettre un pyjama après votre toilette pas besoin de garder votre tenue d'opération. » Précise l'infirmière en rangeant son tensiomètre.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin d'aide en pédiatrie ? » Demande Duo plein d'espoir, au moins il aurait de l'occupation intéressante.

-« Monsieur Yuy ne vient pas vous tenir compagnie ? » Questionne Catherine.

-« Non pas cette fois. Il est sur L2. »

-« Vous le séquestrez on dirait ! Vous pourrez aller voir au service quand votre médecin sera passé. N'oubliez pas de lui demander un badge, on ne laisse pas n'importe qui y circuler. » Affirme l'infirmière en partant.

-« Merci. »

µµµ

Maxwell essaie de s'occuper comme il peut. Mais le début de matinée ne passe pas. Sally arrive vers 10h30.

-« Je vais regarder les deux cicatrices que tu as. Voir si elles se referment comme il faut déjà. Tu n'as pas fait de fièvre, c'est de bonne augure ! » Dit Po tout en détachant les boutons du pyjama. « C'est bon, je te garde encore demain et puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »

-« Et les résultats ? » Interroge anxieux le natté.

-« Heero ne t'a rien dit ! » S'étonne Sally. « Il a pourtant insisté pour que je lui donne quand je l'ai prévenu que je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui donner tes constantes. »

-« Si, mais c'est certain ? »

-« Oui, Duo ! » Rassure le médecin en mettant sa main sur l'épaule un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Tu continues à me faire des contrôles tous les six mois. Les fils tu iras les faire enlever au dispensaire dans dix jours. »

-« Tu ne passes plus ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Il trouve ça très étrange qu'elle lui donne déjà toutes ses consignes.

-« Je pars en vacances, j'ai repoussé pour toi ! » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Décidément, j'aurai été bien égoïste sur ce coup. » Se démoralise le châtain.

-« Tu voulais des vacances, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. » Admet Sally en s'asseyant sur le lit près du jeune homme.

-« Non, mais Ro' voulait être là, toi en vacances. »

Il laisse échapper un nouveau soupir de découragement.

-« Allez, je me sauve. » Dit Po en se levant.

-« Je peux avoir un badge pour me rendre en pédiatrie ? » Demande Duo en lui attrapant la main pour la retenir.

-« Oui, ça va te faire du bien. »

µµµ

Au moins en pédiatrie, le temps passe plus vite. Maxwell s'y rend durant 1h30 le matin et 1h30 l'après-midi. Il raconte des histoires, invente des jeux. Il utilise pour se faire le panneau offert à Malika pour reproduire des jeux inventés pour elle. Il apprend aux plus grands à faire des cocottes en papier.

Tous les soirs, Trowa passe pour lui tenir compagnie pendant deux heures avant de rejoindre Relena pour la promenade de Wing.

Juste après Duo téléphone pendant une bonne heure à son homme.

µµµ

Le jeudi 9 août AC 199

Au matin, c'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il dit au revoir aux enfants et aux infirmières. Malgré ses activités de trois heures sur la journée, le temps s'est écoulé lentement.

Son homme lui manque de plus en plus. S'il n'avait pas promis à Hilde de venir voir sa petite merveille, c'est vers L2 qu'il se précipiterait tellement il a envie de se retrouver dans les bras du métis, de le voir et non simplement l'entendre.

Dans trois heures, il sera sur le satellite Preventer. Duo hésite sur la marche à suivre, appeler Wufei ou y aller en bus. En arrivant sur le satellite, il regarde les départs pour L2, sa navette est prévue pour 19 heures. Il aura quatre heures à passer près de Hilde, An et le chinois.

Le voyage l'ayant un peu fatigué, Maxwell décide d'appeler Wufei. Il ne veut pas s'épuiser et créer des complications à son opération.

-« Je suis là dans dix minutes. » Lui dit l'ex 05.

Pour gagner du temps, l'ex 02 va se mettre à la sortie de l'aéroport.

C'est un chinois radieux qui vient se parquer devant lui. Il le trouve beau, mais c'est aussi une des premières fois qu'il n'éprouve rien au niveau de son cœur en le voyant, ni amour, ni haine.

-« Tu as eu les résultats de tes derniers examens ? » Interroge Chang quand Duo s'installe à côté de lui.

-« Bien sûr ! Je l'ai dit à Hilde que je lui dirai de vive voix. » S'étonne le natté.

-« Elle me l'a dit. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. » Avoue le chinois en regardant le route.

-« Si ce n'est que pour lancer la conversation, il y avait aussi. Tu as fait un bon voyage ? » Sourit le châtain.

-« Moque-toi de moi. » Rétorque Wufei en prenant la direction de son pâté d'immeubles.

-« Un peu, mais te voir heureux me fait plaisir surtout que je suis heureux également. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Heero serait ma Hilde ? » Demande Chang rassuré de voir que son ex-amant est plus sympathique avec lui et surtout moins agressif.

Par contre la question de l'ex 05 perturbe le châtain. Comment y répondre sans en dire de trop ? Parce que oui, Heero est devenu pour lui presque plus important que sa société.

-« En tout cas, il me convient mieux. Notre relation est plus équilibrée que celle que j'avais avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que t'apporte Hilde pour les comparer. » Finit par dire Duo en espérant que Wufei ne l'utilisera jamais comme une arme contre lui.

-« Le bonheur. » Rétorque simplement Chang en se parquant devant son immeuble. « Et puis la vie de L2 ne me convenait pas : faire attention à tout, se sentir épié, manquer de beaucoup de choses, aussi bien en nourriture qu'en amusement. »

Maxwell ravale un soupir. Le chinois n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans la case des privilégiés de L2. Qu'il y a bien pire que de ne pas trouver le dernier best-seller à la bibliothèque, que de ne pas trouver un chateaubriand chez le boucher ou son thé aromatisé préféré à la supérette du coin.

Eux mangeaient tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. Ils avaient accès aux soins médicaux de toutes sortes, ils avaient un toit sur la tête, un emploi, le chauffage et de quoi se laver. Pour le châtain sa vie actuelle est presque luxuriante par rapport à son passé.

Duo ouvre la portière pour sortir et rejoindre Wufei qui l'attend devant son immeuble. Hilde les attend à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le bébé dans les bras. Il est déjà beaucoup moins rouge que sur la photo. C'est un beau nourrisson de cinquante centimètres, 3kg500 qui regarde son parrain en plissant des yeux. La brune a attendu que son ami soit installé dans le fauteuil pour y déposer son fils. Pour l'instant le bébé a des yeux très bridés d'un bleu acier et un peu vitreux, il a toujours autant de cheveux noirs sur la tête, presque cinq centimètres. Duo reste en émerveillement devant cette petite miniature.

-« Il est magnifique Hildie. »

-« Merci, mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable. » Remercie la brune un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Si, c'est toi qui l'as couvé pendant neuf mois pour le faire. » Affirme le natté sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

La jeune femme sourit et vient embrasser son ami sur la joue.

-« Je voudrais que tu me rendes encore un service pour l'avenir de An. » Commence en rougissant la brune.

-« Demande, je te dirai si je suis capable de le faire. » Dit le châtain en caressant tendrement la joue du petit colis qu'il a dans les bras.

-« Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec nous chez le notaire pour signer un papier de tutelle pour s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose que An ait de la famille reconnue ? » Propose Hilde en se mordant un peu la lèvre intérieure, dans l'attente de la réponse de son ami.

-« Je ne vous survivrai peut-être pas. » Avoue Duo en pensant à ses multiples cancers.

-« Je sais. » Dit la brune en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du natté.

-« Les résultats sont bons, je n'ai plus rien. Mais… Tu es malade ? » S'inquiète Maxwell en regardant son amie dans les yeux de la panique clairement inscrite dedans.

-« Non, Duo, nous sommes tous les deux orphelins. Wufei a parfois des missions à risque. Et nul n'est à l'abri d'un accident. On veut le meilleur pour An et donc prévoir l'imprévisible. » Explique posément la jeune femme.

-« Tu es sûr que s'il vous arrive quelque chose, tu veux que ce soit moi qui élève ton fils ? » Demande le natté en regardant Chang assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-« Je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur tuteur que toi. » Avoue le chinois.

-« Il faut que je demande à Heero auparavant. » Finit par dire Maxwell après un moment de réflexion.

Il sort directement son Gsm.

Wufei hausse un sourcil, ce n'est pas habituel que le châtain ne prenne pas une décision seul. Quand il vivait avec lui, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il faisait les choix seul en réfléchissant au mieux. C'était une des raisons de cette tension entre eux, Chang ne supportant pas cette façon d'être traité.

-« Wufei, si je dois élever ton fils, Heero a son mot à dire, il fait partie de ma vie, je ne peux pas lui imposer un enfant comme ça, même un enfant hypothétique que nous n'aurons jamais à l'élever. » Conclut-il avec un sourire.

-« Oui, téléphone-lui, tu as raison. » Rétorque Hilde.

Maxwell se lève pour avoir un peu d'intimité. La jeune mère continue de sourire en voyant son ami bercer imperceptiblement An sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il circule dans la salle à manger.

-« Salut toi ! Si je te dis qu'un jour, j'aurai peut-être à élever un enfant, tu serais contre ? » Demande le châtain quand son homme décroche.

-« L'enfant de qui ? Tu as une de tes ex qui est réapparue ? » Interroge Yuy intrigué par la question qui sort complètement de l'ordinaire.

-« Non, Ro' je parle de An. » Répond Duo en clignant des yeux.

Une ex, son propre enfant, il ne l'aurait pas présenté comme ça, en plus il n'a jamais eu d'ex au féminin.

-« Sois précis Duo. » S'impatiente le métis parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à la demande de son homme, surtout qu'il est préoccupé par un autre problème. « Bertrand, il n'y en a pas dans le stock. » Crie-t-il avant de redire dans le cornet. « Je suis à toi. »

-« Des problèmes ? »

-« Non, une grosse commande qui est arrivée. Alors ton problème avec An ? » Questionne à nouveau le métis.

-« Wufei aimerait ainsi que Hilde qu'on passe chez le notaire et que je sois inscrit comme tuteur suppléant. » Explique le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas envie et tu veux que je dise non à Chang ? » Demande de plus en plus perturbé Heero.

Ca ne ressemble pas à son amant de ne pas savoir envoyer les gens sur les roses.

-« Non, j'ai envie de le faire pour Hilde, mais toi, si ça devait arriver, tu le prendrais comment ? » Insiste Maxwell.

Yuy comprend la manœuvre de son amant. Un droit de regard sur sa vie. C'était ce qu'il avait demandé. Mais en réalité, il s'attendait à devoir batailler, lui rappeler plusieurs fois avant que ça ne devienne naturel pour Duo.

-« Je n'ai jamais envisagé élever un enfant. Mais si ça devait arriver, nous assumerions à deux. » Répond en souriant le métis. Heureux de savoir que le natté puisse tenir compte de ses remarques et les appliquer rapidement.

-« Heero, je ne veux pas que tu acceptes pour moi. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« J'aime les enfants et je ne lui souhaite pas de perdre ses parents. Mais s'il avait cette épreuve à passer, je comprends la démarche de ceux-ci. »

-« Mais ce serait une corvée. » Souligne Maxwell pour bien comprendre et être sûr de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

-« Duo, qui a passé des heures en pédiatrie ? Je ne souhaite pas l'élever avec toi, mais si ça arrivait, j'en serai ravi. »

-« Je préfère être sûr. » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu peux y aller serein. Merci de m'avoir prévenu avant de le faire. » Ajoute Yuy avant de couper la communication.

La société est en effervescence, Bertrand a pris une commande par téléphone ce matin et prévenu le client qu'il pourrait passer en fin de journée qu'elle serait prête. Seulement Vansbider n'a pas réalisé que si les pièces sont courantes, le diamètre l'est beaucoup moins, ils n'ont plus que trois heures pour l'honorer.

Maxwell relève un sourcil, ce n'est pas la première fois que son homme lui raccroche au nez. Enfin, il a mieux à penser que ça, surtout qu'il doit bien admettre que ce n'est arrivé que pendant les horaires de travail.

-« Tu avais prévu le rendez-vous chez le notaire à quelle heure ? » Demande Duo en rangeant son Gsm dans sa poche.

-« D'ici une demi-heure. » Répond Wufei.

-« Tu me rends An que je le prépare pour cette sortie. » Dit la brune en tendant les bras vers son fils.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demande Chang quand sa femme est partie avec l'enfant pour changer le lange et lui passer son manteau.

-« Un café si tu as. »

Maxwell sirote sa boisson tout en discutant avec le chinois. Très vite, il est temps de partir chez le notaire. Ce dernier montre le document à Duo.

-« Voilà, vous devez signer là et là et parafer les trois pages. »

-« Je dois le lire auparavant. » Dit le châtain en prenant les papiers pour les consulter.

-« Enfin Duo, le notaire vient de t'expliquer en quoi ça consistait ! » S'indigne Wufei.

-« Si tu veux que j'appose ma signature sur un document officiel, il faut que je le lise. » Explique l'ex-02 avant de se plonger dans la lecture.

Chang laisse échapper un sifflement de mépris que son ex amant ne relève pas.

-« Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur Maxwell. » Dit le notaire. « On ne signe pas un document à la légère. S'il y a des mots que vous ne comprenez pas faites-moi signe. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le châtain prend le bic pour parafer les feuilles avant de les signer.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. An doit bientôt manger. » Râle Chang en se levant.

-« Wufei ! » S'indigne Hilde en secouant la tête.

Par contre Duo sourit.

-« Tu ne changeras jamais, Wufei. »

Après être aller chez le notaire. Les trois jeunes gens rentrent à l'appartement du Chinois. Hilde nourrit son fils pendant que Chang réchauffe ce que sa femme a préparé au matin pour le repas : du hachis Parmentier aux épinards. Ils mangent relativement tôt pour que Wufei puisse reconduire Maxwell avant sa navette de 19 heures.

A Suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 50

* * *

Il est 22 heures quand Maxwell arrive aux portes d'_Allnonsense. _Tout est dans le noir. Heero ne l'a pas attendu, on dirait. Après avoir déposé son sac dans la buanderie et son portable sur la table de la cuisine. Le natté monte les escaliers. Son homme doit sûrement être dans sa pièce. C'est donc dans cette direction qu'il s'oriente une fois arrivé sur le palier.

Duo ouvre la porte, la pièce est dans le noir. Il allume et reste le bouche bée devant ce qu'a fait le métis. Tous les meubles sont remontés, tous les ordinateurs sont rebranchés, les classeurs sont en place. Il n'y a plus de désordre dans la pièce, comme le natté se l'imaginait en allumant. Combien d'heures a-t-il passé ici pour que tout soit fini ?

-« Ca te plaît ? » Entend-il dans son dos.

Le châtain se retourne et perd le sourire qu'il avait eu en entendant sa voix chaude. Il passe la main sur la joue du métis qui a des cernes sous les yeux.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Même après l'opération, je n'arrivais pas à dormir convenablement. » Avoue le brun en mettant sa main sur celle de son amant.

-« Va vite te remettre au lit. Je passe par la salle de bain et j'arrive. »

-« J'ai envie de toi, de te faire l'amour. »

Il y a du désespoir dans les yeux bleus ainsi que dans sa voix.

-« Ok, ok. » Rassure Maxwell la main toujours sur la joue basanée. « Va, je me prépare. »

C'est à regret qu'Heero fait demi-tour pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Le natté se mord la joue en le regardant partir. Il ne veut pas que Yuy soit si dépendant de lui, il faudra qu'il le rassure sur son amour. Il éteint la lumière de la pièce de son homme et se rend à la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide. Il revient vers la chambre en tenue d'Adam.

Duo sourit en voyant le brun dormir comme un bien heureux. C'est certain qu'il pourrait le réveiller, mais c'est de sommeil qu'il a besoin pour l'instant. Alors il fait le tour du lit et vient dormir en cuillère derrière son compagnon.

µµµ

Le vendredi 10 août AC 199

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui sort de sa torpeur le châtain. C'est les doigts qu'il connaît par cœur. Des doigts qui passent inlassablement sur sa tête ébouriffant de ce geste tendre, les petits cheveux qui poussent. Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Duo, elles sont capturées par celles de son amant, tout en délicatesse, en tendresse. La langue de Yuy finit par venir parcourir les lèvres de Maxwell pour en demander le passage.

L'ex-02 recule un peu pour regarder le métis dans les yeux et passer ses doigts sur la joue basanée un peu piquante.

-« Je ne veux pas être ta raison d'exister. Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. » Affirme affectueusement le châtain.

-« Tu me manquais. Dans cette chambre, il y avait ton odeur mais pas ta présence. » Se justifie le brun.

-« Ro ! Il fallait dormir dans la chambre d'ami. »

-« Tu m'en veux ? » Interroge le métis en mettant la tête de côté.

-« C'est magnifique la façon dont tu m'aimes, mais ça me fait peur. » Admet Duo après l'avoir embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres pour le rassurer.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te survivrai. Du moins, je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre dans la tombe, si tu meurs prématurément. » Assure Heero en passant sa main derrière la nuque de son homme pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Duo le repousse tendrement après un court baiser.

-« En faisant quoi ? Tu es à moitié mort alors que je suis juste absent. » Se révolte Maxwell.

-« En quittant L2. » Lâche le métis.

De suite il voit l'ex-02 se refermer, perdre son sourire, avoir les traits qui se durcissent.

Duo repousse la couette et veut sortir du lit, Heero l'attrape par l'avant-bras pour le maintenir près de lui.

-« J'aime L2 parce que c'est toi, c'est ta vie, ta société. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché que toi mort, je n'y reste pas. Alors ne fait pas ta tête de cochon, celui qui tombe des nues. » Sermonne le brun sans le lâcher.

Le réveil sonne, Yuy se tourne pour le couper, Duo en profite pour s'esquiver et se lever. Le brun soupire. Décidément ces retrouvailles ne ressemblent en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé, une longue nuit d'amour. Mais d'un autre côté, ils jouent leur avenir pour l'instant. Ils sont ensemble et tous les deux sont en bonne santé. Ca mélange un peu les dispositions de base et Heero préfère ça au train-train quotidien.

L'ex-01 se rappelle très bien que son homme lui a dit de lui laisser du temps quand il fuit la conversation. Néanmoins en sa faveur, ils ne sont pas en public, pas besoin d'attendre et laisser mariner une situation n'est pas des plus sains.

Yuy se lève, refait le lit et se rend à la salle de bain pour se préparer et se rendre à Média Corporation. Il croise son amant rafraîchi qui vient chercher un bleu de travail dans la chambre.

Heero estime que le déjeuner sera plus propice à continuer leur conversation. Autant lui laisser encore un peu de répit qu'il ne le prenne pas complètement en traître. Après un tour à la salle de bain, le brun vient s'asseoir devant Maxwell qui a repassé sa prothèse capillaire. Assis ce dernier regarde son café au lait sans vraiment déjeuner.

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit que je ferai tourner « _Allnonsense_ » en ta mémoire et que je ne revendrai pas. Duo, nous en avons déjà discuté. » Attaque directement le brun en se servant une tasse de café.

-« Ce n'est pas ici que tu as envie d'être. Tu te sacrifies encore. Ce n'est plus pour la paix, c'est pour ma paix intérieure. » Rage Maxwell en fusillant son amant du regard.

-« Je me moque de l'endroit où je vis du moment que je puisse vivre près de toi ! » Affirme le brun.

Il en rage également de devoir encore une fois se justifier sur ce point là. Il croyait que c'était réglé une fois pour tout.

-« Tu n'aimes pas L2. »

-« Sans toi, elle manque de charme cette colonie. »

-« Arrêtes tes conneries Yuy. » Peste Maxwell, outré par l'humour mal placé de son homme.

-« Redescends sur L2 Maxwell. J'ai l'air d'une girouette ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait l'amour que ce que je pense change. Si ton but en me donnant ton cul c'était de m'attacher plus à L2 en ton absence, tu as utilisé une mauvaise carte. » Gronde le brun.

Il n'est pas décidé pour un sou à se laisser mener par le bout du nez.

Heero n'avait encore jamais vu le regard de Duo devenir aussi noir, rempli de colère. Le stade Shinigami était dépassé. L'explosion n'allait pas tarder.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Maxwell se lève en repoussant sa chaise qui en tombe sur le sol. Il va tout aussi furieux ouvrir la porte. Pourtant il est calmé quand il voit Alicia qui attend derrière.

-« C'est la semaine prochaine que je viens jeudi. » Justifie la jeune fille en voyant les étincelles dans le regard indigo.

-« Viens entre, je reviens seulement. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il y a à faire. Tu regarderas ce qui est le plus urgent. » Dit Duo en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la cuisine.

-« Bien monsieur Maxwell. Bonjour Monsieur Yuy. » Dit-elle en voyant le brun assis à la table du déjeuner.

-« Le bureau est à faire Alicia. » Annonce Heero ne voulant pas laisser de témoin, ni la possibilité à son homme de se cacher derrière des étrangers.

-« Bien. » Dit la jeune fille en quittant le cuisine pour commencer son travail.

-« Tu vas être en retard. » Lâche le natté en mettant le café non bu dans un thermos.

-« Je t'aime et c'est près de toi que je suis heureux, pas dans un endroit précis. » Avoue Yuy en se levant de la table pour aller chercher sa valise informatique posée dans le hall.

Maxwell se sent confus en regardant la porte que son amant vient de fermer. Non, il n'a pas voulu finaliser leur relation dans l'espoir de garder Heero sur L2 après sa mort. Son compagnon a raison, il n'a pas changé son fusil d'épaule, ce qu'il lui a annoncé ce matin, il le savait déjà alors pourquoi ça lui a fait si mal ?

Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si Heero ne fait pas tourner lui-même sa société s'il meurt ? Il ne sera pas là pour le voir. L'obliger à faire ça serait vraiment un acte égoïste. L'obliger à vivre quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas ce serait lui gâcher la vie après sa mort. Ce sera déjà bien assez difficile pour son amant sans cette promesse. Enfin s'il devait mourir avant Heero. Pour l'instant cette option vient d'être repoussée, du moins médicalement parlant.

Maxwell soupire, il est descendu bien bas. Il prend son Gsm et écrit un Sms.

_Désolé. Je n'ai pas à t'imposer une vie après ma mort._

Et il l'envoie. Bertrand arrive avant même que Duo ne reçoive la réponse.

-« Bonjour patron. »

-« Bonjour, je n'ai pas encore regardé le travail à effectuer. » Admet le châtain en se grattant le crâne.

-« Heero m'a dit qu'il le ferait pour te permettre de te remettre à jour. Ca doit être sur le tableau des commandes, comme les autres jours. » Rétorque l'ouvrier en serrant la main de Joé qui vient d'arriver.

-« Tant mieux alors. Mettez-vous au travail. » Dit Maxwell en sortant son Gsm pour lire le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

_De ton vivant, je fais les choix qui me rendent heureux. A 13h30._

Les deux ouvriers partis, le natté regarde son bureau et la pile de documents qui s'accumule dessus. Il avait demandé à son homme de ne pas le faire, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se sentirait aussi bien dans sa peau et en forme. Mais puisque c'était prévu, il n'a pas trop le choix. Il va s'y atteler.

-« Alicia quand je te gêne pour le ménage, tu le dis. »

-« Oui Monsieur Maxwell. »

Le châtain s'assied à son bureau et allume son ordinateur. Autant être méthodique pour s'en sortir. Quand il ouvre la boite mail, il peut constater que Heero a fait le tri dans les mails. Il ne lui a laissé que les factures à reclasser et le stock à faire. Puisqu'il ne doit pas se rendre chez le comptable avant le mois de septembre, il a tout le temps pour se remettre en ordre.

Au bout de deux heures, Maxwell voit le bout de son retard, encore une chance parce que Alicia vient de lui demander si elle peut laver son bureau. Duo sauvegarde et ferme l'ordinateur pour se rendre dans la buanderie. Il va en profiter pour regarder ce qui ne va plus à son lave-linge.

Il commence à enlever la carcasse et tique en constatant que la cuve est cassée et irréparable cette fois. Il devra le remplacer. Puisqu'il est foutu, autant le débrancher et le conduire directement dans la décharge comme ça Alicia pourra laver la buanderie à fond.

Avec l'aide de Joé, le natté déplace le lave-linge dans la décharge. Et il demande à la jeune fille de finir sa journée à faire la buanderie comme il faut maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus rien pour la gêner.

Heero revient avant 14h, le châtain est dans le bureau à reclasser les factures clients faites directement. En guise de bonjour, le brun lance.

-« Je passe un bleu et je m'y mets. »

-« Ro' comment as-tu honoré cette commande, ce n'est pas inscrit sur le bon ? » Demande Duo avant que son homme ne quitte le bureau.

-« J'ai démonté. » Répond Yuy après être venu regarder la facture.

-« Je ne peux pas avoir des circuits aussi petits, des joints aussi fins, des résistances miniatures. Sur quel appareil ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Sur la vieille tour de mon ordinateur dans la chambre. Je la remettrai en fonction plus tard. » Rassure le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Ro ! »

-« Oui ? » S'étonne le métis de se faire encore rappeler pour une simple facture.

-« Si c'est irréalisable sans démonter ton avoir, tu dis non ou tu demandes un délai. Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! » Affirme le natté.

-« Média corporation Sank a les pièces. Il me les envoie. » Assure Heero en ouvrant la porte.

-« Ro' Je veux la facture. » Ordonne le châtain.

-« Tu l'aimerais nuance. Laisse-moi le temps de me changer, j'arrive. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, Yuy réapparaît en boutonnant sa chemise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Demande-t-il en se plantant devant son patron.

-« Qu'on discute de ton nouveau travail ! » Admet Duo beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Le brun soulève un sourcil. Nouveau travail ? Il n'avait pas souvenance qu'ils devaient discuter de Média Corporation et surtout pas sur son temps de travail à _Allnonsense._

-« Tu as dit que tu préférais faire des recherches, démonter, gérer les stocks et ce genre de choses plutôt que de préparer des commandes. » Reprend Maxwell en se levant pour se mettre à la même hauteur de son homme.

-« Oui, je l'ai dit. »

-« Tiens, il y a eu trois commandes de mobile. Après je voudrais que tu me recherches un nouveau lave-linge à acheter dans les magasins de seconde main de L2. Je me suis remis à jour pour le stock et les factures. Dorénavant c'est ton rôle. Je garde juste la gestion des paiements des factures. Ca te convient ? Tu pourras rester en informaticien sauf cas de force majeur. » Explique en souriant le natté, heureux de son initiative qui va certainement arranger la tension qu'il y a entre eux pour l'instant.

-« Je préfère cette tenue ici pour donner un coup de main en renfort sans devoir me changer. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Comme tu le souhaites. Mais le rôle te convient ? » Insiste le châtain, parce que la tenue c'est vraiment un détail par rapport au reste.

-« Si ça t'arrange ! » Lâche Yuy en haussant les épaules.

-« Non Ro'. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux faire ici ? » Demande Duo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il est vraimant malheureux au fond de lui-même de ne pas cerner mieux son homme.

-« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux faire ? » Questionne le brun septique du changement d'attitude de son amant depuis ce matin.

-« Oui Ro'. »

Le métis respire à fond, expulse l'air pris et se lance.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu me cantonnes dans un travail. Je veux pouvoir toucher un peu à tout. Aller là où tu as besoin d'un renfort, pas que tu me laisses ce que tu aimes pour ce que tu crois être mon bonheur. Avoir accès à ta gestion. »

-« Non ! » Stoppe Maxwell les deux mains levées. « Pas la gestion ! Le privé d'accord mais pas la société. »

-« Commençons au moins par le privé. De quoi as-tu peur en me montrant la gestion de ta société ? Tu es près de la banqueroute ? » S'informe le métis, surtout que le refus a été violent.

Il s'attendait à un refus, mais moins énergique.

-« Si on met la gestion du privé en commun, tu me montreras tes finances ? » Ajoute rapidement Duo.

-« Bien sûr, tu n'es pas mon ennemi. » Sourit le brun.

-« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser droit de vision sur tout. » Dit le natté un peu de tristesse dans le regard.

-« Commençons déjà par le privé. »

-« Et restons sur le plan privé. Tu sépares bien Média Corporation et le reste. » Tente comme dernier argument le châtain.

-« On parlera du reste ce soir. Je commence par le lave-linge. Je te laisserai faire les mobiles. » Rétorque Heero en se déplaçant vers son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur.

-« Tu veux venir à la poste avec moi ? » Demande Maxwell en commençant à rassembler les documents nécessaires pour les déposer sur le chariot.

-« Tu ne te sens pas bien ! » S'inquiète le métis la main en suspend près du bouton d'allumage de sa tour.

-« Si pourquoi ? » S'étonne le natté en regardant son homme.

-« Tu agis bizarrement. »

-« On se retrouve pour s'engueuler. » Admet le châtain en reportant son regard sur ses papiers.

-« Mettre les choses au point. Duo, je n'avais pas l'intention que ce qu'on vivait pendant ta maladie se reproduise. » Avoue Heero en enfonçant le bouton.

-« Je ne peux pas tout mettre en commun ! » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je peux le comprendre. Mais je suis plus que ton employé. Je ne peux pas te laisser me considérer comme tel. » Rétorque Yuy pour expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Ro' »

-« Pas en dehors du travail. » Rectifie le brun.

-« Donc on risque de s'engueuler pendant un moment. » Réalise le natté avant de lâcher un soupir.

-« Je veux bien faire beaucoup de concessions, mais la soumission totale n'en fait pas partie. » Argumente le brun en s'asseyant à son bureau pour ouvrir une page de recherche.

-« Je te demande juste de faire la part des choses entre le privé et le travail. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Je l'ai toujours fait. »

-« Ro, tu veux bien venir avec moi dans la cuisine ? » Demande le châtain en se levant de son bureau.

Le métis se lève et suit son homme. Celui-ci l'attend, appuyé contre l'évier. Heero sait très bien pourquoi il l'a appelé dans le privé, alors il vient directement se mettre dans ses bras avant de relever la tête pour demander un baiser. Il n'attend pas longtemps pour le recevoir.

A bout de souffle, ils s'éloignent un peu l'un de l'autre.

-« Je te montrerai la gestion, samedi après les courses, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule ce soir. Tu m'as promis quelque chose hier que je n'ai pas eu. » Murmure Maxwell en caressant les épaules de son compagnon.

-« Je peux te le donner maintenant si tu veux. » Nargue le brun en venant se serrer un peu plus dans les bras de son amant que ce dernier sente bien qu'il ne ment pas.

-« Tu m'as manqué ! » Avoue le châtain en refermant encore plus ses bras autour des épaules du métis.

Après cinq minutes, Heero chuchote.

-« Je sais que tu es le patron, qu'il n'y a pas des masses de travail, mais on ne devrait pas s'y mettre ? »

-« Tu n'as même pas mangé. » Constate d'un coup Duo.

-« Si je mange un sandwich sur le trajet du retour. » Dit Yuy en sortant des bras de son homme.

-« Tu manges en rue ? » S'étonne le natté en écarquillant les yeux.

Puis il réalise que ça doit être normal pour Heero.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu reviens par quel chemin ? » Questionne en souriant le châtain.

-« Le parc. »

-« On ne t'a pas encore réclamé quelque chose ? » S'informe Duo en étant toujours appuyer sur l'évier.

-« Aujourd'hui une gamine en haillon. Je lui ai donné la fin de mon sandwich. » Admet Yuy en haussant les épaules.

-« Attends-toi à en avoir deux lundi. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« On ne peut pas manger en rue ? C'est un décret ? » Questionne le brun parce que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rend compte que son attitude à mis mal à l'aise son homme.

-« Du savoir-vivre pour ne pas tenter. » Explique le natté en donnant un coup de rein pour se redresser et venir près de son amant qu'il l'attend à la porte du commerce afin de se mettre au travail.

-« Je comprends mieux la tête du vendeur quand je lui ai dit de ne pas l'emballer que c'était pour manger directement. »

-« Patron ! » Entendent-ils.

-« J'arrive. » Crie Duo avant de donner un dernier baiser à son homme.

Le reste de la journée, les jeunes gens n'arrêtent pas de travailler. Heero a trouvé rapidement un lave-linge à un prix intéressant. En allant à la poste Maxwell va le voir de visu et payer un acompte dessus. Il demande également qu'on vienne leur livrer lundi dans la journée.

Yuy a aussi fait les recherches pour les mobiles. Le natté les fabrique en revenant de la poste.

Durant toute l'après-midi, le brun garde un petit sourire sur les lèvres en regardant son homme circuler autour de lui. Joé et Bertrand donnent les factures à faire au fur et à mesure au métis. Il en fait l'encodage, l'inscription dans le cahier et gére le stock de front.

Ce travail lui plait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il travaille à « _Allnonsense. »_ Mais travailler pour Duo, avec Duo c'est ce qu'il apprécie parce que comme ça il fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Au soir, les deux jeunes gens savourent leurs retrouvailles sous la couette.

µµµ

Le samedi 11 août AC 199

La journée avait été relax, comme d'habitude pour un samedi. Ils décident de travailler intensivement à la remise en ordre du hangar que le matin et de servir la clientèle qui se présenterait l'après-midi.

Après le repas de midi, Duo arrive avec tous ses classeurs privés qu'il a pris dans une armoire du bureau. Heero le regarde intrigué commencer à étaler sa comptabilité en écarquillant les yeux. Quand il a fait la demande, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il y a une farde par secteur.

Maxwell tend à son homme la moitié d'un bloc de brouillon du format A4 et il prend l'autre moitié pour son usage personnel.

-« Bon Ro', l'électricité est à 1,5 crédits le kilowatt. La consommation tourne à 9 kilowatts par jour pour le personnel. » Dit le natté en consultant un graphique qu'il a devant lui après avoir tourné certaines pages d'une de ses fardes.

Yuy écarquille encore plus les yeux.

-« Depuis toujours ? » Demande d'une petite voix le brun.

Il espère ne pas entendre que ses ordinateurs ruinent son amant.

-« Non, ça a diminué depuis que tu es là. Les lampes de lecture de Wufei consommaient beaucoup. » Sourit le châtain pour rassurer son compagnon.

Le brun fait un rapide calcul pour obtenir une consommation mensuelle et son coût puis il demande.

-« Le gaz ? »

-« Il est à 0,75 crédit le m³ et la consommation journalière est de 50 m³. » Duo se mord la lèvre en donnant les chiffres.

Il ne quitte pas du regard la deuxième farde. Ca il est sûr que son amant ne lui pardonnera pas.

Le métis recommence à calculer et fusille son amant du regard avant de dire froidement.

-« L'eau ? »

-« Dix crédits le m³. » Répond Maxwell, il n'a pas le temps de donner la consommation que Yuy le coupe.

-« Dix crédits, c'est cinq fois plus qu'à Sank. »

-« La consommation journalière tourne autour de 0,10 m³. Il y a des piques les jours de lessives, mais moins les autres jours donc c'est une estimation. » Explique le châtain.

La sonnette retentit. Le natté se lève pour servir le client. Il met vingt minutes à revenir. Devant Heero, il y a une page couverte de chiffres et de calculs.

-« Le gaz ce n'est pas constant ? En été tu dois en consommer moins. » Questionne Yuy avant même que son homme ne se soit assis à sa place à table.

-« Ro' c'est des moyennes faites sur base d'une année. En plus, j'ai chauffé plus cet hiver, j'avais tout le temps froid. Mais je le ferai porter à la société. Les chiffres que je t'ai donnés c'est une moyenne qui rentre pour le privé. »

-« Je comprends mieux que certains mois tu sois serré. Loyer ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Non pas pour le privé. Pas de satellite, j'ai fait ma parabole moi-même. Il y a certaines assurances pour 12 crédits le mois. » Ajoute Maxwell en parcourant la dernière farde qu'il a devant les yeux.

Il voit Heero noter six crédits sur un coin de sa feuille.

-« Je te donne cinq cents crédits en plus tous les mois et pas de protestation. » Dit fermement le brun.

-« Ro', je ne participe pas pour Sank. Alors cinq cents crédits en tout. » Répond Duo en se faisant violence pour accepter l'aide d'Heero du moins en partie. Mais surtout en trouvant un argument qui pourrait faire fléchir son homme.

-« Je calculerai la prochaine fois ce que nous coûte en consommations nos vacances. Tu paieras la moitié des charges de Sank sur cette période. Je te donnerai cinq cents crédits dorénavant. » Accepte Yuy se rendant bien compte que son compagnon a déjà fait une concession en prenant plus que les autres mois.

De toute façon, Heero a fait exprès de taper le montant beaucoup plus haut, pour permettre à son amant de descendre. Là il donne exactement ce qu'il voulait donner au départ.

-« N'empêche qu'il doit y avoir moyen de diminuer tes consommations. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. » Lâche le brun après un moment de réflexion durant lequel il a repensé aux calculs et montants de la consommation journalière.

-« Ro' s'il y avait moyen, je l'aurai fait crois-moi. » Rétorque Maxwell en rassemblant ses fardes pour aller les ranger.

-« En tout cas, je comprends mieux ta manie de n'utiliser que le minimum en eau, de mettre le bouchon pour tout et pour rien. De fermer les portes et les lumières quand tu quittes une pièce. »

-« Je fais mes économies comme je peux. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je vais faire plus attention. » Répond Yuy en se levant pour venir l'embrasser.

Après avoir répondu au baiser, le châtain se lève avec ses fardes en main pour aller les ranger dans le bureau. Heero, lui retourne la feuille de calcul pour préparer le liste des courses sur son dos.

µµµ

Au soir, bien au chaud sous la couette, le brun reste couché sur le dos pour réfléchir.

-« Tu ne dors pas. » Constate Duo de l'entendre respirer plus bruyamment qu'il ne devrait.

-« Toi non plus ! » Réalise le métis.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas collé à moi alors ? » Interroge le châtain parce que c'est toujours comme ça.

Un Heero qui ne dort pas est toujours dans son dos avec une main sur son ventre.

-« Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir. Surtout que là je t'ai déjà réveillé en bougeant. » Fait remarquer le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionne Maxwell.

Vu le ton de la voix et son manque de sommeil, il ne peut y avoir que ça qui justifie cette modification dans leur habitude.

-« J'ai honte. » Avoue d'une petite voix Yuy le regard sur le plafond.

Le châtain se retourne dans le lit pour venir se mettre sur la poitrine de son amant.

-« De quoi peux-tu avoir honte ? » S'étonne Duo en caressant le torse de son homme pour le rassurer.

-« D'avoir vécu à tes crochets pendant cinq mois, de t'avoir mis le couteau sous la gorge. » Répond Heero en prenant la main de son compagnon pour qu'il arrête ses caresses.

-« Pas plus que… »

Un doigt basané vient se mettre sur les lèvres du châtain pour le faire taire.

-« S'il te plaît ! Arrêtes avec ça. »

Maxwell déplace le doigt.

-« Ca me valorisait de t'entretenir et d'y arriver. » Avoue tendrement Duo.

-« N'empêche que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus de ta maladie. » Soupire le brun.

Les deux jeunes gens se taisent. Ils écoutent la pluie nocturne sur le toit de la maison.

-« Tu n'as jamais pensé à récupérer la pluie quotidienne pour l'utiliser ? » Demande d'un coup Yuy en entendant l'eau couler dans la gouttière.

-« Si mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le faire, ni trop comment le réaliser. » Admet le châtain en bâillant.

-« J'ose à peine imaginer tes factures professionnelles. » Lâche le brun alors que son compagnon se retourne pour dormir.

-« Alors ne le fais pas. »

µµµ

Le lundi 13 août AC 199

Sur le chemin du retour, la fillette en haillon attend Heero dans le parc. Au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dès qu'elle le voit arriver, elle tend la main droite, dans la gauche elle a celle d'un petit garçon plus jeune et dans un état encore plus pitoyable.

Yuy est tenté de donner plus que la fin de son sandwich, surtout qu'il a mangé plus lentement parce qu'il réfléchissait toujours à ce problème d'eau. Cependant, il doit se rendre à l'évidence que son homme a raison et que s'il commence à donner plus, il y en aurait de plus en plus à l'attendre.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que le brun ne lui donne pas plus que vendredi et qu'il garde le reste en main, il le finira un peu plus loin.

-« Je ne peux pas donner plus. » S'excuse le métis avant de reprendre son chemin.

µµµ

Au soir quand Duo vient s'installer dans le salon pour la soirée, il trouve Heero son portable ouvert devant lui posé sur la table basse, face à la télévision.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Maxwell en restant debout entre la table basse et le divan.

-« Je regarde comment je pourrai dériver les pluies nocturnes qu'on puisse en bénéficier. » Répond le brun sans regarder son homme.

-« Je préfèrerai pouvoir regarder la TV dans tes bras comme d'habitude ? » Soupire le natté.

-« Quand veux-tu que je fasse ça sinon ? » S'étonne le brun en tournant son visage vers son compagnon tellement il est surpris

-« Dans l'après-midi, pendant ton temps de travail. » Rétorque le châtain en haussant les épaules comme si c'est tout à fait normal.

-« Tu ne me payes pas pour faire ça ! » S'offusque le métis en reprenant ses recherches.

-« Ro', tu le feras quand tu n'auras pas la gestion et les factures à faire. » Insiste Duo.

Heero se redresse, scrute le visage de son amant et finit par dire.

-« Tu vas me payer pour faire ça ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant que tu fais tes recherches ? » Finit par dire Maxwell en détournant son visage.

-« Reprends tes maquettes. » Propose Yuy en se tournant à nouveau vers son portable.

Le natté se gratte légèrement le crâne, soupire et s'assied abattu à côté du métis.

-« Moi qui préfère clôturer une journée de travail en étant dans tes bras, c'est raté. » Baragouine le châtain. « Je préfère ça, même si ça dérive en câlin. »

-« Duo ! » Heero écarquille les yeux surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre et l'attitude de son homme surtout.

-« Tu es le premier à me faire sentir vivant, à me donner l'impression d'être capable de ressentir quelque chose de fort par mon corps. J'ai envie de ces moments là. Alors oui, Ro' je préfère te payer à faire tes recherches et te garder en soirée. » Avoue Duo en regardant ses mains.

Touché par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Yuy referme son portable.

-« Allez, viens. » Sourit le brun en s'installant à moitié-couché dans le divan pour pouvoir prendre son amant sur son torse comme les autres soirs.

Maxwell hésite un peu, puis vient se nicher dans ses bras. Il ne va pas faire l'enfant et prétendre ne plus vouloir.

-« Tu voulais regarder quelque chose de spécial ? » Demande Heero en prenant la télécommande.

-« Non, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a. »

Le brun commence à zapper jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un film sur la colonisation de l'espace, sachant que le sujet intéresse également son amant, il le laisse.

-« Même si ça dérive en câlin ? » Murmure Yuy dans le creux de l'oreille de Duo pendant une page de publicité.

-« Avec toi, je m'en fous. Tu penses toujours à moi avant toi. » Répond Maxwell en passant sa main sous le t-shirt de son homme.

-« C'est normal. »

-« Pedro le faisait aussi, mais je ne ressentais rien. Il ne m'a donné du plaisir qu'une fois. » Avoue Duo en rougissant.

Il se rappelle s'être fait surprendre par l'homme alors qu'il se masturbait derrière un cageot de grenades pendant qu'il observait deux hommes faire l'amour dans un coin reculé d'une cale.

Pedro l'avait appuyé contre le cageot pour lui faire une fellation en lui disant de continuer de les regarder. A peine avait-il jouit que le Sweeper le retournait contre le coffre pour se soulager en lui.

Bien qu'il en coûtait à Heero, il s'étonne presque de s'entendre poser la question.

-« Avec Wufei c'était différent puisque tu l'aimais ! »

Maxwell relève la tête pour regarder le métis, stupéfait que pour une fois ce soit Yuy qui parle de Chang. Lui qui a de plus en plus difficile de se contenir dès que le prénom du chinois est prononcé par le natté.

-« Non, je ressentais plus ! »

-« Mais ? » Insiste le brun.

Cette fois, il veut comprendre ce qu'il y a eu entre les deux jeunes gens pour l'avoir blessé autant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour lui faire redouter les moments de tendresses ? Pour que se soit presque devenu une fatalité et non un partage pour le châtain.

-« Ro' ! » Rougit le châtain en baissant le regard vers le poste de Télévision.

-« Il ne te laissait pas le temps d'arriver à ton plaisir ? » Demande Heero. Mais il est persuadé qu'il a trouvé le problème.

Duo pose son visage sur le torse de Yuy pour ne pas affronter le regard bleu qui le sonde.

-« A chaque fois tu y arrives toi. C'est pour ça que si ça dérive, je m'en fous. » Murmure-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire entendre.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser faire si tu n'as pas envie. » Rappelle tendrement le brun en relevant le menton du natté puis en capturant les lèvres fines qu'il lui offre.

-« Si je n'en ai pas envie, tu m'en donnes envie. » Affirme Maxwell.

Yuy lui vole encore un baiser, avant qu'ils ne se laissent captiver à nouveau par la télévision puisque le film reprend.

A Suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Alicia et Bertrand.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 51

* * *

Le temps passe, Heero finit par rassembler assez d'informations pour récupérer les pluies nocturnes et quotidiennes. Duo lui ayant donné carte blanche pour réaliser ce travail, le brun fait ses recherches dès qu'il a un peu de temps libre dans la gestion des factures.

Que le brun soit cantonné au bureau simplifie grandement la vie de Maxwell, surtout qu'il y a assez de travail en hangar pour trois hommes à temps plein.

Leur nouvelle organisation arrange tout le monde à vrai dire.

µµµ

Le mardi 4 septembre AC 199

Duo a l'habitude de recevoir des livraisons, mais celle là lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

-« Livraison pour monsieur Yuy, paiement comptant. » Déclare le livreur en poussant la porte du magasin.

-« Il y en a pour combien ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Deux cents crédits. » Rétorque l'homme en regardant son bon de livraison.

Maxwell tire un peu la tête, cependant il prend son chéquier dans le tiroir pour faire l'avance. Heero le remboursera quand il reviendra de Média Corporation.

Après avoir payé, le châtain suit le livreur jusqu'au camion, et en voyant l'importance du colis, il peste encore plus, ça va lui prendre une bonne partie de la pièce aux commandes. Il aurait voulu le rentrer dans le bureau, mais alors là, il n'aurait plus su bouger.

µµµ

Comme tous les jours quand son homme est au bureau, le métis l'embrasse puis il monte se changer.

Au moment où il redescend, Heero trouve son amant qui l'attend dans le hall appuyé contre le mur. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'avance vers le brun pour venir se planter devant lui alors que ce dernier est sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

De son pied le natté effectue des petits ronds sur le sol, alors que son index droit tourne autour du bouton central de la chemise.

-« Tu me dois deux cents crédits. Il y a un colis qui est arrivé pour toi. »

Yuy est amusé par l'attitude de son compagnon, il met la main sur la poche revolver de son pantalon et sort son portefeuille pour lui tendre cent crédits, Duo qui écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-« Heu ! » Commence le natté avant de se faire couper par le brun.

-« C'est un réservoir et le matériel pour récupérer les pluies. » Justifie-t-il.

-« Et où vas-tu installer ça ? » Demande Maxwell en se déplaçant pour laisser Heero se rendre au bureau. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais une solution, on n'en a jamais reparlé. »

-« Ca n'avait pas l'air de t'intéresser surtout ! » Rétorque Yuy en partant vers le hangar, son homme derrière lui pour regarder l'emplacement et comprendre ce qu'il veut faire. « Dans ton stock, tu aurais des poutrelles pour soutenir la citerne à hauteur de la passerelle ? »

-« Parce qu'en plus de payer la moitié du matériel, c'est moi qui fournis la ferraille et la main d'œuvre. » Lâche Duo les deux mains sur les hanches.

Heero après avoir dévisagé son compagnon, met sa main sur son portefeuille.

-« Arrête Ro', je plaisantais. » Dit le châtain en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun.

-« Moi pas, tu as raison. Tu fournis mon temps de travail, les poutrelles et je paie le reste c'est logique. » Rétorque le métis en tendant deux billets de cinquante crédits.

Maxwell en prend un.

-« Il ne faut pas exagérer, tu ne vas pas travailler pour deux cents crédits. » Justifie le natté pour lui faire comprendre sa décision de n'en prendre qu'un. « Allez viens, on va voir pour tes poutrelles. Il faut que ça soutienne combien de kilos ? »

-« Un peu près mille kilos, si un litre donne bien un kilo sur L2. »

-« Tu ne savais pas prendre un réservoir plus grand ? » Demande sarcastique le châtain en ouvrant la porte du coin de la décharge qui contient la marchandise de monsieur Ronaldo.

-« Si mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Il pleut toutes les nuits pour arroser les jardins, les parcs. Mais il ne pleuvra jamais assez pour le remplir. Surtout que vu la pollution, l'eau n'est pas potable, elle sera juste bonne pour remplir le boiler (1) de la salle de bain, le WC et la lessive. » Répond Yuy en suivant son homme.

-« Ro', je blaguais. » Rit le châtain en commençant à déplacer de la marchandise.

-« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » Demande le brun en tirant sur la première poutrelle de deux mètres cinquante. « Si tu en as trois autres comme ça, il ne manquera plus qu'un support pour la citerne. »

-« Viens j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Ca te convient ? » Questionne Maxwell en montrant une surface grillagée en acier d'un mètre cinquante, sur un mètre cinquante.

Sur le transpalette, les quatre poutrelles attendent déjà.

-« Parfait. »

-« Comment vas-tu faire ? » Interroge le natté alors qu'il aide Heero à mettre la plaque sur les poutrelles.

-« Tiens ça t'intéresse maintenant ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Excuse-moi Ro', mais commencer à me parler de ça quand je te fais un massage que je croyais sensuel. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Il était sensuel. »

-« Vu ce que tu pensais, il n'avait pas l'air. » Rétorque en bougonnant Duo en passant sa main sur son front pour en enlever la sueur.

-« Tu venais de t'attaquer à une zone particulièrement érogène. Soit je pensais à autre chose, soit notre nuit d'amour aurait fini là. »

-« Tu as les omoplates érogènes, toi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Et toi la nuque. » Sourit le brun en voyant son compagnon piquer un fard.

-« Explique-moi ce que tu vas faire. » Dit Duo pour changer la conversation qui le met mal à l'aise surtout sur le lieu de travail.

-« Du bas de la citerne, je vais me recouper sur l'installation d'eau normale, il y aura un injecteur pour propulser l'eau dans le circuit et un robinet pour faire office d'aiguillage. Soit ce sera l'eau de la citerne, soit l'eau de L2. Je me raccorde après le compteur, bien sûr. S'il n'y a plus d'eau dans la citerne, c'est l'autre système qui reprend la relève. Il faudra juste ne pas oublier de changer l'aiguillage avant de prendre de l'eau en cuisine pour préparer le repas. » Explique le brun pour laisser souffler un peu son amant qu'il voit rouge après l'effort fourni.

-« C'est possible que tu mettes cet aiguillage sous l'évier de la cuisine qu'on ne doive pas sortir au hangar ? » Demande Maxwell en se rendant devant le transpalette pour commencer à le tirer.

-« C'est une bonne idée, je voulais le mettre derrière l'injecteur mais c'est encore mieux là. » Affirme le métis en commençant à pousser derrière le transpalette pour donner un coup de main à son compagnon.

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu le dis. N'oublie pas les factures, c'est prioritaire ça. A moins que je ne les fasse demain matin. » Réfléchit à haute voix le natté. « On va faire ça. » Dit-il en arrêtant le transpalette devant le lieu où la citerne va s'élever.

Yuy se redresse et croise ses bras sur son torse.

-« Pas question, je fais mon travail ! »

-« Plus vite c'est en fonction, plus vite je dépense moins d'eau, c'est mon avantage aussi. » Rétorque le châtain surpris par le ton agressif de son amant.

-« Je, mon, alors que les factures sont coupées en deux. » Ricane Heero en regardant Duo du coin de l'œil pour observer sa réaction.

Depuis la journée de mise à jour de la gestion privée, il sait que ce qu'il paye par mois couvre la moitié des factures privées.

-« Elles arrivent à mon nom. Si tu ne me paies pas, c'est moi qu'on saisit. » Lâche énervé Maxwell.

Il le savait très bien que montrer ses comptes n'apporteraient que des problèmes, il aurait mieux fait de tenir tête.

-« Tu as un marteau piqueur, que je puisse enfoncer les poutrelles dans le sol ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Je te l'amène. » Rétorque le natté pas encore tout à fait calmé.

En partant vers le cabanon extérieur, le châtain voit bien qu'il a peiné son amant, n'empêche qu'il est chez lui. En faisant plus que domicilier son homme ici, il aurait l'impression de se dépouiller. L'appartement à Sank, n'est qu'au nom d'Heero, pas au deux leurs.

C'est sa maison, il a bataillé assez pour l'avoir. Il a mis toutes ses économies dans l'acquisition de ce hangar qu'il a transformé à l'entre deux guerres en maison vivable, petite mais vivable. Tout ce qu'il n'investit pas dans le commerce l'est dans la maison. Il a vécu avec une bassine d'eau, une baladeuse et une rallonge comme seule électricité dans la maison pendant presque un an avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment habitable.

Maxwell revient avec l'outil. Heero a déjà marqué l'emplacement des quatre poutres sur le sol.

-« C'est ce dimanche que tu vas voir An ? » Demande Yuy en voyant arriver son homme.

-« Oui, il vient d'avoir un mois. Je voudrais pouvoir y aller au moins une fois le mois. On peut aller à la piscine en même temps. » Propose le châtain.

-« J'allais te proposer d'y aller seul, j'aurai fait ça à ce moment là. » Répond le brun en montrant le coin de la tête.

-« C'est Wufei que tu veux éviter ? » Demande Duo avant de lâcher un soupir.

-« Non éviter de faire ça sur mon temps de travail. » Avoue le métis en prenant le marteau piqueur pour le mettre près de la première marque.

-« Ro' je croyais que c'était réglé. Si tu ne le fais pas sur ton temps de travail, je te rends de l'argent ! »

Maxwell s'apprête à rejoindre les ouvriers mais il se retourne le regard effaré.

-« Tu te ballades avec deux cents crédits sur toi ! »

-« Tu as déjà vu le nombre de distributeur qu'il y a sur L2. Je n'aime pas être sans argent. » Admet Heero.

C'est vrai aussi qu'il revenait tout juste de la banque où il avait repris un peu de liquidité.

-« Ro' active ton paiement électronique pour des petites sommes sur ta carte bancaire. La plupart des commerçants préfèrent ce mode de paiement que du liquide. Ca évite les ennuis. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Je le ferai. Dimanche, tu veux aller à la piscine avant ou après ta visite à Hilde ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Ca dépendra des horaires de la piscine. Je demanderai à Hilde ce soir par mail. » Admet le natté bien qu'il soit surpris par la question.

Disons qu'elle ne l'avait pas effleuré surtout.

-« Bien, je commence par quoi, patron ? Les factures ou la citerne ? » Demande le brun parce qu'il estime qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail.

-« J'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça ! » Répond le châtain le regard noir.

-« Moi, j'aime tes yeux quand je te le dis. » Sourit le métis.

-« La citerne. Si tu n'as pas fini mardi soir, je ferai les factures moi-même mercredi. » Lâche Duo après un moment de réflexion.

-« J'espère bien avoir fini en huit heures. » Rétorque Heero en ramassant le marteau-piqueur.

-« Fais ça convenablement. Le temps qu'il faut je m'en fous. » Répond Maxwell en allant rejoindre les deux ouvriers.

Rapidement le bruit du marteau-piqueur s'élève dans le hangar.

Dans les trous réalisés, Duo et Bertrand maintiennent à tour de rôle les poutrelles en position verticale, pendant que Joé et Heero les bloquent dans cette position avec des gravas. Pour finir, Yuy coule un béton liquide sur le tout.

Maintenant, il faut laisser le temps au béton de fixer solidement les poutrelles dans le sol. Cette pause dans le travail permet au métis de se mettre à jour dans la facturation.

µµµ

Le mercredi 5 septembre AC 199

En revenant de Média Corporation, Heero installe le support afin de pouvoir monter le réservoir. Ce dernier se compose d'une baudruche en PVC très résistant, mais souple dans laquelle par le trou supérieur, une armature en plastique est montée pour la rendre de forme carrée.

Après avoir fait ça, Yuy dérive les canalisations de la gouttière du toit à l'intérieur de la citerne et prévoit une sortie pour le surplus que le hangar ne soit pas inondé et que l'eau retourne dans la gouttière. On ne sait jamais qu'il y ait un incendie dans le coin et qu'on déclenche le système de pluie pour aider les pompiers.

Demain, Heero n'aura plus qu'à s'occuper de la connexion au circuit d'eau interne. S'il veut pouvoir être à jour dans ses factures et son travail, il n'a plus le temps de le faire aujourd'hui. Mais au moins cette nuit les pluies nocturnes seront emprisonnées dans le réservoir.

µµµ

Le jeudi 6 septembre AC 199

A la fin de sa journée de travail, Alicia vient trouver Duo. Toute sa matinée de travail, elle a retourné dans sa tête ce qu'elle va dire et comment elle va le présenter. C'est donc très embarrassée qu'elle se lance.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ! Monsieur Yuy pactise avec l'ennemi. Rodrigo m'a demandé de vous prévenir. »

-« Ce n'est pas l'ennemi, c'est une gamine de six ans et son frère de quatre ans et je suis au courant. » Répond le natté en se redressant sur sa chaise pour regarder la jeune fille.

-« Il faut lui dire d'arrêter. Rodrigo n'apprécie pas. » Insiste Alicia de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Il ne donnera pas plus. Il ne voit pas la différence entre les zones. Si ça avait été dangereux pour l'équilibre des zones, je lui aurais dit d'arrêter. Rodrigo s'énerve pour rien. » Explique le châtain un rien plus tendu.

-« Monsieur Yuy ne respecte pas les règles. » Précise la jeune fille désireuse de se faire comprendre de son patron.

-« Il respecte ses règles. Il n'ira pas plus loin. En mon absence, il n'oublie jamais les sacs. » Rappelle Duo de plus en plus sur les nerfs de la voir insister de cette façon. Il continue pourtant à exprimer sa pensée. « Il ne voit pas la différence entre donner un morceau de sandwich à cette gamine et les sacs à vous. C'est sa façon de vous tendre la main, de redonner ce qu'il a. »

-« Rodrigo… ! » Alicia se tait en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

La jeune fille et Duo ouvrent des yeux horrifiés en voyant Heero entrer. Il a une balafre sous l'œil gauche et il se tient l'avant-bras qui porte son attaché-case.

-« Ce n'est rien, je me suis fait agresser par un type avec un bandana rouge et jaune. La police l'a déjà arrêté. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils cherchaient à mettre la main dessus depuis un an. » Explique Yuy pour rassurer les deux personnes présentes.

Maxwell se lève et regarde l'importance de la blessure à l'avant-bras en soulevant la manche de la chemise. Il y a juste une légère entaille pas beaucoup plus profonde qu'en dessous de l'œil. Après avoir été chercher la trousse de secours, le châtain désinfecte et met un pansement sur le bras. Tout en faisant ça, il questionne.

-« L'arme qui t'a fait ça était propre ? »

-« Je n'ai pas regardé. J'ai juste cherché à éviter sans lui faire du mal. » Avoue le métis.

Alicia met sa main devant sa bouche quand elle entend les paroles du brun. Geste qui n'a pas échappé à Duo.

-« L'arme n'était pas propre Alicia ! » Gronde l'ex-02 le regard fermé.

-« Je lui ai dit d'attendre que je vous parle. » Pleurniche la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre, devant le regard insistant, elle enchaîne. « Je ne sais pas. »

-« Voilà, tu es soigné. Mets-toi au travail, j'ai des choses à régler. » Dit Maxwell en passant une dernière fois le coton imbibé d'alcool sous l'œil gauche.

Se tournant vers Alicia, il l'appelle du doigt pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Alors que la porte se ferme, Heero entend.

-« Ils sont ingratias, fais passer le mot. »

Yuy monte se changer, puis s'attaque à son installation. Il est plus dans la cuisine que dans le hangar aujourd'hui, puisqu'il doit mettre la dernière touche à sa dérivation.

-« Patron ! »

Le brun se relève et entre dans le bureau.

-« Il a dû s'absenter, je peux te renseigner ? » Interroge-t-il en y arrivant.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là. Cette facture est urgente. » Dit Vansbider en ayant un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage d'Heero qui attrape une teinte un peu bleue sur la mâchoire du côté droit.

-« Je la fais de suite. Bertrand, tu es de L2 toi. Ingratias qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demande Yuy en prenant le bon de commande des mains de l'ouvrier.

-« Où as-tu entendu ça ? Seul le chef de zone peut l'utiliser, enfin même si tout le monde connaît. » Conclut avec un drôle de sourire Vansbider. « Donc vu ta tête et ce que tu viens de me dire, tu t'es frotté à Rodrigo, le chef de cette zone de L2 ! »

-« 1m65, cheveux bouclés bruns, type amérindien, yeux bruns, bandana rouge et jaune ! » Enumère Heero.

-« C'est Rodrigo, oui ! »

-« Ca ne me dit pas ce que veux dire ingratias. » Insiste Yuy.

-« Intouchable, celui qui ose lever la main sur une personne ingratias a le chef de zone sur le dos, donc tout le gang. Alicia est ingratias ? » Demande Bertrand en réfléchissant rapidement. « Elle s'est plainte de geste déplacé de ta part. » Rajoute-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

-« Non, ce n'est pas Rodrigo qui l'a dit. Même si c'est lui qui m'a agressé. » Répond le métis, il doit bien en dire un peu, s'il veut des réponses à ses prochaines questions.

-« Eloigne-toi de lui, il est mauvais. » Dit Vansbider en s'éloignant pour retourner au travail.

-« Comment fonctionne la justice ici ? Un type recherché est relâché ? »

-« Non, s'il est recherché, il va en prison. Il est jugé rapidement. Suivant les faits, il est exécuté ou emprisonné. Il doit alors effectuer du travail pour payer son emprisonnement. Rodrigo s'est fait arrêter ? Oh ce n'est pas bon ça ! Il va y avoir une guerre dans le gang pour le remplacer. » Commence à paniquer l'ouvrier.

Même s'il n'habite pas dans cette zone, il doit la traverser deux fois par jour pour venir au travail.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une guerre. Rodrigo n'est qu'un sous-fifre, un exécutant ! » Précise Heero.

-« Ca se saurait si c'était le cas. » Affirme l'ouvrier en repartant travailler.

Néanmoins, il doit bien admettre que ça le tracasse. Toutefois les bruits circulent vite, d'ici à ce soir, il aura le fin mot de cette histoire.

Heero quant à lui fait rapidement la facture urgente avant de se remettre au travail dans la cuisine. Il est interrompu vingt minutes plus tard par la sonnette et un : « C'est moi ! »

Yuy préfère continuer ce qu'il fait avant d'aller rejoindre son amant. Il est presque à la fin autant clôturer. Maxwell ouvre la porte entre le privé et le commerce.

-« Heero ! »

-« Dans la cuisine. »

Duo s'y rend, il a le regard un peu fuyant, mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il doit dire à son homme.

-« Tu auras une prise de sang à effectuer dans six semaines. Son arme était rouillée et il n'y avait pas que des traces de ton sang dessus après une rapide analyse. »

-« C'est ce que tu es allé faire ? » Demande le brun sans sortir d'en dessous de l'évier.

-« Entre autres. » Admet le natté en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

-« Qui sont les personnes que tu as classées intouchables ? » Interroge le métis d'une voix morne.

-« Ro' avec qui as-tu parlé de ça pour en savoir la signification ? » Demande le châtain de la panique dans la voix.

Ce qui fait sortir Heero d'en dessous de l'évier, même s'il aurait préféré avoir cette discussion sans affronter le regard de son compagnon. Il s'assied sur le sol, dos à l'évier.

-« Bertrand ! Il savait que Rodrigo est le chef de zone. Il a paniqué quand il a compris qu'il venait de se faire arrêter. C'est bien un exécutant Rodrigo ? » Questionne Yuy avec de la déception dans le regard.

-« Oui Ro', c'est bien un exécutant et il y a déjà quelqu'un d'autre à sa place pour la stabilité du quartier. Il sera couronné en grandes pompes ce soir, pour rassurer la population. » Admet Duo en venant s'asseoir en face de son homme à même le sol.

-« Je suis ingratias ! Et les autres ? » Interroge le brun se remontant ses genoux pour y déposer sa tête.

Elle lui semble si lourde. Il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que son cœur ressent, entre la souffrance, la déception, la tristesse et la honte de n'avoir rien vu.

-« Ta gamine et son frère. Je ne peux pas faire plus Ro'. » Répond le natté en venant mettre sa main sur la joue de son compagnon.

Heero se recule un rien pour fuir le contact. Il en veut tellement à son amant pour tous ces non-dits.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué les règles, ton statut ? » Demande Yuy de la tristesse dans les yeux.

Il croit bien que c'est ça qui le blesse le plus, le manque de confiance de son homme.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne veux plus de cette vie ? J'aspire à une vie normale. »

-« Je n'aurai jamais mangé en rue. Je n'aurai jamais donné mon premier bout de pain, si tu m'avais expliqué ! » Accuse le brun. « Et nous n'en serions pas là. »

-« Et tu vivrais complètement opprimé par des règles, des gestes à contrôler. Tu redeviendrais le militaire sur le qui-vive, pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Ce n'est pas ce jeune homme là que j'aime, c'est celui qui a évolué. » Explique tendrement le châtain en tentant à nouveau de toucher son homme.

Heero dépose le tournevis qu'il a encore dans la main et s'approche du châtain.

-« Tu aimes devoir réparer mes bêtises derrière moi ? » Interroge Yuy en déposant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

-« Tu aimes bien t'occuper de moi, mais j'aime le faire aussi. » Affirme Duo en mettant sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

-« Est-ce que les membres de ton gang s'imaginent seulement que tu peux être quelqu'un de très soumis, de très câlin ? »

-« Ton déni des règles et le fait que tu plies devant moi affirme mon autorité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à la tête de mon gang pour qu'ils m'obéissent et qu'on me respecte. Je ne les ai pas abandonnés malgré que je sois sorti de la rue. »

-« Quand est-ce que tu as repris le contrôle des choses ? » Questionne le brun qui tient à vider l'abcès tant que son amant est disposé à lui en parler.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment perdu, quand je m'absentais Rodrigo prenait la relève. Je n'ai eu qu'à m'imposer au couteau en revenant sur L2 pour confirmer que j'étais toujours le premier. Ro' personne ne doit savoir que je suis le chef de zone. Je suis respecté par la police, les travailleurs et les gangs pour ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Ca doit rester comme ça ! » Affirme Maxwell en mettant son regard indigo dans celui en face de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour eux ? Puisque tu ne les as pas abandonnés ? »

Le natté soupire avant de répondre.

-« Je paye le loyer de l'immeuble qu'ils squattent et les charges. Pour le reste, ils doivent se débrouiller. »

-« C'était ça, 'vous savez ce qui va arriver si je dois fermer' ? » Demande Heero se rappelant de la première confrontation avec la bande.

-« Oui Ro', ils perdaient leur logement. »

Le châtain finit par embrasser son homme avant de se lever et de repartir au travail.

Heero le rejoint vingt minutes plus tard.

-« Ca marche, je viens de faire un test. On est encore sur le circuit normal, on peut changer avant la douche pour remplir le boiler. »

-« C'est une bonne idée. »

-« Duo, ce qu'il y a dans la cage d'escalier, c'est à cause de mon agression ? » Interroge Yuy en regardant si on a déposé des bons de commandes sur son bureau.

Maxwell rougit directement.

-« Je suis désolé, mais même si tu n'es plus sain après, je ne me priverai pas de toi. Il y aura juste des précautions à prendre, à moins que tu ne veuilles plus. » Réalise le natté.

Il se peut que son homme lui en veuille de ce qui lui est arrivé.Malgré le baiser, il le sent beaucoup plus distant.

-« Non, ça me convient. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pensé à te protéger. Avec ta santé plus fragile autant y penser et prendre d'autres habitudes. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir attrapé ? » Questionne le brun en s'asseyant à son bureau après avoir allumé sa tour.

-« Sida, hépatite. Il n'a pas voulu dire qui il a agressé avant toi ! » Avoue Maxwell en parlant à voix basse et les sens aux aguets pour surveiller que personne ne puisse les surprendre.

-« Il n'a pas voulu te répondre ? » S'étonne Yuy en se tournant vers son homme.

-« Ro' je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je me suis juste présenté comme ton compagnon voulant savoir si tu devais faire des examens et venir déposer ta version des faits. Comme tu n'es pas de L2, tu ne connais pas les procédures judiciaires de la Colonie. Ils m'ont répondu qu'il y avait des risques. Mais que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir faire ta déposition pour clôturer le dossier. Il y avait une caméra de surveillance qu'on venait de remettre en fonction après six mois d'inaction, elle a filmé ton agression. On voit clairement que tu ne cherches qu'à esquiver, pas un seul geste de provocation. C'est classé agression gratuite et vu son dossier il sera exécuté dans le mois. »

-« Tout ça pour un bout de pain. » Soupire le métis.

-« Il attrapait la grosse tête, il faisait n'importe quoi. Alicia s'était déjà plainte qu'il n'appréciait pas que certains travaillent. J'ai mis un travailleur à la tête du gang cette fois. » Explique Duo pour rassurer son homme et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas responsable, le problème est antérieur à cette situation.

-« Alicia s'était plainte ! Elle savait qui tu étais ? » S'étonne Heero en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Ro' ce serait un monde que ma bande ne sache pas qui est le chef. » Rigole Maxwell avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « J'allais régler ça à l'arme blanche, c'est pour ça que je repoussai tout le temps. On ne peut pas dire que j'aie été assez en forme pour faire ce genre de choses dernièrement. »

-« Hn »

Ca ne plaisait pas à Heero de se sentir tellement en dehors de la vie de son homme. Le pire pour lui c'est qu'il ne s'est douté de rien.

Tout en faisant son travail, son esprit s'éloigne de ce qu'il fait pour l'instant.

-« Je peux aller à la piscine dimanche ? » Lâche d'un coup Yuy.

-« Téléphone à Sally, je ne suis pas médecin. » Répond Duo en se levant pour partir au hangar voir comment les ouvriers travaillent.

C'est ce que fait le métis.

-« Si ta plaie n'est pas refermée, j'hésiterai parce que tu peux t'infecter ou infecter les autres. Tiens-moi au courant des résultats. Heero, si la première prise de sang est négative, refais en une six semaines après, là tu seras sûr d'être sain. »

-« D'accord Sally. »

-« Tu peux aller à la piscine ? » Interroge Maxwell en rentrant dans le bureau pour reprendre sa gestion.

-« Si c'est cicatrisé, on verra dimanche matin, mais ça ne doit pas te priver toi. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Si tu ne nages pas avec moi, on fera autre chose. Je demanderai à Hilde tout à l'heure par mail, ce qu'on peut faire d'autre sur son satellite. » Répond le natté en s'installant devant son PC.

-« Oui demande-lui, je n'ai pas trop envie de rester 9 heures avec eux. » Avoue Heero.

Cependant, il est préoccupé par autre chose que ça, il se demande s'il doit prévenir Duo pour la deuxième prise de sang. Il veut le faire par honnêteté et il tient à se taire à cause de tous les non-dits, comme une douce vengeance et ne le prévenir que dans six semaines. Il soupire de se trouver aussi mesquin alors il dit d'une petite voix.

-« Le préservatif on devra l'utiliser pendant trois mois minimum. »

-« La période d'incubation peut être plus longue. » Lâche hébété Maxwell avant de taper ses deux poings sur le bureau et se lever brusquement.

Il se rend d'un pas furieux dans le privé pour laisser libre cours à sa rage. Heero le regarde surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Il ne peut pas laisser les choses s'envenimer, il décide de le suivre pour finir cette discussion sans regard indiscret.

-« Tu n'aimes pas les préservatifs ? » Demande Yuy n'en ayant jamais utilisé, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre lui. C'est possible que ce soit ça qui perturbe son homme.

-« Ma lâcheté vient de te faire prendre des risques pas possibles, je m'écœure. » Rétorque Maxwell les deux mains sur son visage pour masquer ses émotions.

Le brun s'avance et les retire, il cherche le regard de son homme pour lui dire tendrement et le déculpabiliser.

-« Duo, tu m'avais prévenu qu'on ne mangeait pas en rue. J'ai décidé de continuer de le faire et de donner son bout de pain à la gamine et son frère… »

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit les risques que tu pouvais encourir. » Coupe le natté fou furieux contre lui-même.

-« Duo ! » Lance sèchement le métis.

-« Je suis responsable, complètement responsable, incapable de te protéger. J'espérais que si tu ne voyais pas L2 avec les yeux grands ouverts, tu resterais ici parce que je suis incapable de vivre ailleurs, j'ai trop de choses à prouver ici. Du coup… »

Maxwell se tait, incapable de continuer, il est submergé par le dégoût de sa personne. Par la réalité de ce qu'il a fait inconsciemment.

-« J'ai toujours su que tu ne vivrais jamais ailleurs, que si je voulais vivre avec toi, je devrai vivre sur L2. Je ne partirai pas Duo ! Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi. » Affirme le métis en soulevant le menton de son compagnon.

-« Tu es fou ! » S'indigne le natté en secouant la tête pour se libérer.

-« Oui de toi ! »

Heero s'approche encore plus et vient l'embrasser, le câliner pour le calmer et lui faire oublier ce qu'il croit être sa faute.

-« J'ai joué avec ta vie et tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je ne te comprends pas ! » Avoue le châtain de plus en plus déboussolé par l'attitude de son amant.

-« Duo ! Tu m'as vu sauter d'un immeuble sans parachute. J'ai survécu à la destruction de mon gundam par deux fois. Sois franc, est-ce que tu me considères comme quelqu'un à protéger ? Qui est incapable de passer à travers une épreuve sans se relever ? » Interroge le brun en sondant son compagnon du regard.

-« Je n'ai rien expliqué à Wufei non plus. » Lance le châtain en dernier argument.

Yuy soupire discrètement. Quand arrêtera-t-il de les comparer ?

-« Wufei ne s'impliquait pas dans la vie de L2. Il était dans un cocon avec toi. Tu ne lui aurais jamais laissé la liberté que tu me laisses. Justement parce que tu sais au fond de toi que quoi que tu dises, si je veux tester, je testerai à moins que ta vie ne soit en danger. Je ne tiendrai pas forcément compte de tes dires sans avoir vérifié par moi-même les conséquences de mes actes. Tu n'es pas responsable de moi. » Explique le brun, la voix s'élevant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-« Par ma faute, ta vie est en jeu ! »

-« Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as attaqué avec un couteau. Tu préfères me tirer dessus au revolver. » Plaisante Heero pour essayer de le dérider par un autre chemin.

-« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » S'indigne le châtain en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-« De toute façon, c'est fait ! Tu ne sais rien changer au passé. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit ça à propos de la mort de la petite fille ? Si tu vois que je cours un danger pour une non-connaissance d'une règle de L2, dis le moi. Si je persiste dans mon erreur, je serai le seul responsable, comme cette fois. » Affirme le métis.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ta gamine n'était pas du quartier. » Gronde Duo en se redressant.

-« Si je le savais. Tu n'as pas voulu traverser le parc en revenant du satellite XP 928 parce que ce n'était pas ta bande qui y sévissait. Ne me fais pas passer pour plus stupide que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne pensais pas que les adultes s'occupaient d'histoires d'enfants, c'est tout ! » Rétorque le métis en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu as agi délibérément ! »

Maxwell reste sans voix, ça dépasse son entendement.

-« J'ai vu la gamine, pas les conséquences dans un monde d'adulte. »

-« Patron ! » Crie Bertrand en voyant que le bureau est vide.

-« Décidément, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une discussion en paix ici. » Râle le natté en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Heero le regarde partir en souriant. Ainsi Duo a peur pour lui, croit qu'il doit le protéger contre les difficultés de L2, ça lui réchauffe le cœur de le voir aussi inquiet.

µµµ

Le dimanche 9 septembre AC 199

Pour finir dans le courant de l'après-midi, Hilde conduit le couple sur le terrain d'un mini golf. La jeune maman est ravie de faire autre chose pour une fois. Wufei étant de garde de dimanche midi jusqu'au lundi midi, il ne pourra pas les accompagner. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au métis.

A leur arrivée chez les Chang, il a fallu expliquer le visage tuméfié d'Heero, le chinois n'en revenait pas.

-« La vie s'est dégradée sur L2, on dirait ! » Lâche Wufei sans arriver à quitter le visage du brun.

-« Non pas vraiment, elle va même en s'améliorant. Il y a un cinéma qui vient d'ouvrir. Les films ne sont pas récents, mais le prix est abordable pour beaucoup de personnes. Du coup ça a donné de l'emploi à plusieurs jeunes de la rue. » Explique fièrement Duo comme si c'était son exploit.

-« Mais c'est très bien ça ! » Dit Hilde aussi enthousiaste que son ami.

An a bien grandi, il commence à répondre aux sourires. Il a perdu tous ses cheveux ceux-ci repoussent presque blond. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus foncés.

-« Tu veux le prendre Heero ? » Demande la jeune maman.

-« Ca me ferait plaisir. » Avoue le métis qui lorgne sur le nourrisson dans les bras de son amant.

Ce dernier lui tend.

-« Profite, je vais bientôt devoir l'allaiter. » Dit la brune en voyant l'air radieux du jeune homme.

Pour finir, Yuy est satisfait de sa visite.

-« On devrait toujours choisir le jour de garde de Wufei pour venir voir ton filleul. » Propose Heero dans la navette de retour.

La phrase fait sourire le châtain.

-« On peut le faire comme ça aussi si tu préfères. C'est Hilde et An que je viens voir, pas Wufei. »

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) boiler : Pour rappel, c'est un ballon à eau chaude.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Quatre, Bertrand, Hilde, Wufei.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 52

* * *

Le jeudi 18 octobre AC 199

Heero se rend de bon matin au dispensaire pour y faire sa prise de sang avant de se rendre à Média Corporation. Sally y a fait envoyer une demande d'analyse.

Depuis quelques temps, il sent la culpabilité de Duo prendre le dessus, surtout quand il faut sortir le préservatif au milieu des câlins. S'il pouvait ne rien avoir attrapé, ça le soulagerait et pas rien que pour le moral de son amant. Surtout que dernièrement son homme a voulu avoir des relations sexuelles non protégées, comme s'il voulait s'infliger un châtiment, porter une croix imaginaire également. Et ça Heero ne veut pas l'autoriser.

Il aura les premiers résultats dans le courant de l'après-midi. Au dispensaire, on lui a donné un numéro de code pour obtenir les résultats de manière anonyme.

Tout en réparant des ordinateurs, Yuy ne peut qu'attendre que les heures passent. Mais l'attente risque d'être longue, il ne pourra sonner avant 16 heures.

Seulement, il y a autre chose qui le tracasse. En donnant ses coordonnées, il a réalisé une chose qu'il veut pouvoir élucider avec son homme début d'après-midi. Toutes ses attentes font que le temps n'avance pas assez vite à son goût.

En quittant Média Corporation à 13 heures, il passe comme tous les jours chercher son sandwich au fromage qu'il mange sur le trajet. Il garde la fin pour sa gamine comme l'appelle Duo. Aménia, c'est son prénom. Heero lui a demandé, son petit frère lui s'appelle Raymond.

A 13h30, Yuy pousse le porte de Allnonsense. Le bureau est vide, c'est que Duo se trouve dans le hangar.

-« C'est moi ! » Crie-t-il avant de monter se changer.

En redescendant, il constate qu'il y a un tas de factures à faire sur son bureau ainsi qu'une recherche pour trouver les pièces cassées d'un piano mécanique. Le métis s'installe et commence son travail. Il sait que le châtain ne tardera pas. La première commande à ramener dans la pièce aux commandes, c'est toujours lui qui l'amène.

Alors ils discuteront cinq à dix minutes et son homme repartira au travail.

Heero a déjà le sourire aux lèvres en entendant la porte du hangar s'ouvrir. Duo va venir l'embrasser dans le cou avant de déposer son colis. Au retour, il s'assoira sur le coin de son bureau pour parler.

Le rituel est respecté. Yuy laisse à peine son homme s'installer sur le bureau et l'embrasser, qu'il l'interroge déjà.

-« Qui est ton médecin traitant ? »

-« Sally ! » S'étonne Maxwell devant la question.

-« Il n'y a pas de médecin sur L2 ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Si, au dispensaire ! » Répond le châtain en plissant le front, ne voyant pas ce que veut savoir son amant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui pour se poser toutes ses questions ?

-« Des médecins qui viennent au domicile des patients quand ils sont malades ça existe ? » Cerne plus précisément le métis, puisque c'est ça qui le tracasse.

-« Pas dans cette partie de la colonie. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Donc quand tu as eu ton malaise, je n'en aurais trouvé aucun. » Réalise Heero en regardant son homme.

-« Je crois que tu aurais abordé la première personne que tu aurais croisée. Il t'aurait dit d'aller au dispensaire et tu m'aurais ramené un médecin de là sous la menace. » Sourit Duo.

Tout compte fait ça lui plait bien de voir son compagnon s'intéresser de plus près à la vie du quartier. Qu'il prenne ses points de repère sans pour autant redevenir le soldat.

-« Il y a des ambulances, si tu es trop mal pour te déplacer jusqu'au dispensaire ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Oui Ro', mais tu as intérêt à te blesser en journée ou de téléphoner à la police qu'eux viennent avec les ambulanciers. Sinon ils ne se déplaceront pas. » Admet Maxwell en se relevant pour repartir au travail.

-« Tu as un schéma du piano mécanique ? » Questionne le brun quand son homme arrive à la porte du hangar.

-« Non, il faut le chercher. Dans mon ordi, il y a une photo, mais on ne voit pas bien, tu peux demander des précisions par mail également. » Répond le châtain en restant dans la porte.

-« Le délai ? »

-« Il n'y en a pas, mais il faut le remettre en état. Le propriétaire me l'amène la semaine prochaine en passant sur L2. Quand est-ce que tu as tes résultats ? » Interroge le natté puisque son amant n'a pas abordé le sujet.

-« A partir de 16 heures je peux téléphoner. Ils seront provisoires. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Ouais ! Je le savais ! » Soupire Duo en refermant la porte.

Si Heero a une partie de ses réponses, il reste le plus dur, attendre les résultats de sa prise de sang. Même avec un travail prenant, le temps s'égraine lentement.

A 16h05, Yuy compose le numéro qu'on lui a donné, puis il introduit le code reçu au dispensaire et il attend le souffle court.

-« Résultat négatif, résultat négatif. » Fait la voix numérique un peu plus tard.

Toute cette tension sera à revivre dans six semaines. Heero se sent soulagé sans l'être. Il se lève pourtant pour se rendre au hangar.

-« Duo ! Pour les résultats, ils sont négatifs. » Dit-il de la rambarde.

En regardant Maxwell, il voit bien qu'il n'est pas plus soulagé que lui par cette nouvelle.

µµµ

Les semaines passent rythmées par le travail. Yuy continue à donner son bout de pain à Aménia et son frère. De temps en temps, ils échangent quelques mots. Il ne sait pas vraiment d'où ça vient, mais cette petite fille l'attire. Souvent en rentrant dans le parc, il sourit déjà de la voir à sa place habituelle, la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. Ses vêtements font souvent pitiés, même s'ils sont raccommodés et sont relativement propres. Quand le temps refroidit, ils ont des chaussettes dans leurs sandales.

Heero se demande parfois ce qu'ils peuvent faire de leur journée, une fois qu'il est parti. Mais qu'il vente, qu'il fasse soleil ou qu'il fasse froid, elle est là à l'attendre. Est-ce qu'ils ont un autre repas sur la journée ? Ca le tracasse également. Cependant, il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui donner autre chose qu'un bout de pain qui augmente depuis qu'il fait plus froid. Il a bien trop peur de déclencher une bagarre entre les zones.

µµµ

Le mercredi 21 novembre AC 199

Heero, les deux mains sous la tête alors qu'il est couché dans le lit, réfléchit. Le sommeil le fuit et il retourne ce problème dans sa tête depuis une bonne heure. Il tourne le visage vers son homme et sourit de voir le casque de quatre bons centimètres qui recouvre le crâne de son compagnon. Duo lui a dit dernièrement qu'il enlèverait sa prothèse après Noël, il la supporte de moins en moins.

-« Duo ! » Murmure le métis dans l'espoir que son amant ne soit pas endormi trop profondément.

-« Hm. » Répond-il dans un demi-sommeil.

-« Si je donne une couverture à Aménia, je dépasse les bornes ? » Questionne le brun sachant que son homme l'entend.

-« Ca ne servirait à rien, elle se la ferait prendre par des plus grands qu'elle avant d'arriver chez elle. »

-« Elle se plaint du froid. » Insiste Yuy.

Maxwell se retourne dans le lit pour lui faire face, même si la chambre est dans la pénombre autant qu'il sache qu'il a son entière attention.

-« Le froid va persister maintenant, pour donner l'impression d'hiver. Les œuvres humanitaires vont descendre dans les quartiers pauvres pour distribuer des couvertures. Elles reviendront au printemps pour les reprendre. Deux fois l'an, il y a un médecin qui ausculte ceux qui y vont. En récompense, ils reçoivent un petit colis alimentaire et une couverture. Quand tu as faim, que tu as dur, tu y vas, tu mets ton orgueil en poche. C'est fait aussi pour réaliser un relevé de la population qui n'apparaît nulle part. » Explique posément le châtain.

-« Tu y allais ? » Demande le brun en se mettant sur le côté vers son copain captivé d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de son homme.

-« J'y allais et je traînais le plus de gosses possible avec moi, même si je ne savais rien faire du riz non cuit. J'allais l'échanger dans les commerces contre de l'alimentation. » Raconte Duo un peu de nostalgie dans la voix.

-« Si J ne m'avait pas trouvé. Je crois que je serais mort de faim. » Lâche le métis.

-« Solo m'a élevé pour survivre Heero. Odin n'a jamais pensé que tu te retrouverais seul. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il t'aurait abandonné dans un pensionnat. » Rappelle Maxwell en mettant sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Hn. »

Yuy se remet sur le dos, le châtain ferme les yeux persuadé que son homme a fini de parler, qu'il ne se tracasse plus et qu'il va bientôt s'endormir.

Duo se laisse rattraper par le sommeil qu'il entend.

-« Depuis que tu as accepté la tutelle de An, tu n'as jamais pensé adopter un enfant de la rue. »

Le châtain sourit avant de rouvrir les yeux et de lui répondre.

-« Non ! Et ta gamine n'est pas orpheline. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Questionne le brun en se tournant à nouveau dans le lit.

-« L'habitude de la rue. Demande-lui puisque vous parlez ! » Propose l'ex 02.

-« Si elle est orpheline ? » Interroge le métis.

-« De mon côté c'est non. Ro' déjà à cause de mon dossier médical qui ne jouera pas en ma faveur. » Répond Maxwell espérant que cet argument sera suffisant.

-« Si je les adopte, ils pourront vivre ici ? » Demande un peu mal à l'aise Heero.

Parce qu'il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, son homme a vraiment l'air réticent à l'idée. Le châtain se retourne, allume la lampe de chevet avant de regarder son amant.

-« Tu as une envie d'enfant ou c'est elle que tu veux ? »

Yuy écarquille un peu les yeux devant la question étrange.

-« J'ai envie de l'aider elle ! » Avoue-t-il.

-« Admettons que ta gamine soit orpheline et seule dans la rue, mais je te préviens ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu obtiens d'elle et de la loi de l'élever, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire le matin quand tu travailleras à Média corporation ? » Questionne l'ex-02 qui tient bien à faire comprendre à son homme qu'il y a des difficultés dans son projet.

-« Il n'y a pas d'écoles ? » S'étonne le brun, les enfants de Bertrand et de Joé y vont pourtant.

-« Si Ro', payantes pour la plupart. » Répond Duo.

-« L'idée ne t'emballe pas. » Réalise vraiment Heero.

Il faut bien qu'il se rendre à l'évidence, son homme ne lui parle que des inconvénients d'aucun avantage.

-« Ca me rassure que ce ne soit qu'elle et son frère et pas un besoin d'enfant. » Admet Maxwell en passant ses doigts sur la joue du métis.

-« Tu n'as pas envie de les voir traîner dans ta maison. » Dit Yuy le regard voilé par la tristesse.

-« C'est notre maison. Si elle est orpheline, tu peux faire les démarches, je t'aiderai même. » Affirme l'ex 02.

-« Mais tu souhaites de tout ton cœur qu'elle ne le soit pas. » Dit le brun pour compléter la pensée de son amant.

-« On va dire ça comme ça. »

-« An ici serait une corvée plus pour toi que pour moi. »

-« Je crois bien. Ro' je n'ai pas l'instinct paternel. J'ai accepté pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Hilde. » Murmure Duo un peu penaud de devoir l'avouer.

Heero tend la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

-« Je peux ne pas lui demander. » Propose Yuy pour ne pas créer d'histoires.

-« Et tu vas te tracasser. Demande-lui et si elle est orpheline, ils pourront venir ici. Ca risque de faire un peu jaser que j'accepte une nordiste dans ma maison, mais on fera avec ça. Il faut bien faire évoluer les choses. On s'est battu pour la paix dans les colonies pas rien que pour le quartier Est. » Sourit Maxwell avant de venir embrasser son homme.

Duo se retourne dans le lit, coupe la lumière et se met en chien de fusil. Après un petit moment, il sent Heero venir se caler dans son dos.

-« Je n'avais pas pensé aux problèmes de gang ! » Murmure Yuy.

-« Tu m'aurais dit que tu voulais juste un enfant, je t'en aurai trouvé un dans le quartier Est. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Tu m'aurais ramené un gosse alors que tu n'en veux pas plus que ça ! » S'étonne le brun en se redressant pour essayer de voir le visage de son compagnon.

-« Je préfère te voir heureux que malheureux, surtout si ça n'entrave pas mon bonheur. Dors maintenant. » Rétorque Maxwell en bâillant à fendre les pierres.

µµµ

Le jeudi 22 novembre AC 199

En entrant dans le bureau de Allnonsense, Yuy est un peu renfrogné.

-« Elle n'était pas là ? » Demande le châtain en se grattant le crâne avec son bic sous sa prothèse.

-« Si. Ote cette perruque, tu vas finir par devenir chauve à force de te gratter la tête. » Répond sèchement le brun.

-« Je l'enlèverai demain en revenant de la poste, comme si j'avais été chez le coiffeur. » Admet Duo en ôtant le bic.

-« Tu vas les laisser repousser pour pouvoir les natter à nouveau ? » Demande Yuy en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau de son patron en souriant légèrement.

-« Je ne sais pas Ro'. Parce que c'est de l'entretien aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? » Questionne Maxwell parce que c'est aussi important pour lui pour déterminer le choix qu'il fera.

-« Que tu sois vivant. »

-« Je verrais avec le temps comment je me plais ! Si elle était là pourquoi cette tête ? » Interroge le natté pour en revenir au sujet de base.

-« Tu avais raison. Sur le temps de midi sa maman reçoit toujours des messieurs, des ouvriers de l'usine d'à côté, alors elle doit sortir de la maison avec son petit frère. Comme à chaque fois qu'un monsieur vient. » Explique en se refermant le brun.

-« Au moins tu sais. » Rétorque le châtain avant de prendre un papier sur son bureau.

-« Je voudrais tellement qu'elle ait une autre vie que ça ! » Soupire le métis.

-« Ro', elle a un toit sur sa tête, une maman qui s'occupe d'elle, qui pense à elle ! » Insiste Duo.

-« Tu as sûrement raison. » Dit Heero avant d'embrasser son compagnon et de quitter le bureau pour se changer.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne vers son amant.

-« Oh ! Tu pourrais demander à Alicia si elle veut bien venir travailler trois heures par semaine pour entretenir les locaux de Média Corporation. »

-« Non Ro'. Demande à l'intérim. Je ne ferai pas courir de risque à Alicia en la faisant travailler dans le quartier Ouest ou demande à la maman de ta môme. » Répond sèchement Maxwell.

-« Tu es sûr que tu ne dramatises pas ! » Rétorque Yuy légèrement amusé par la montagne qu'il fait de pas grand chose.

-« Ro' tu as bien été agressé pour avoir donné à manger à une Nordiste. Si une Estiste doit traverser leur zone pour travailler. » Soupire le natté de voir que son homme n'a pas encore compris tout ce que ses actions peuvent déclencher.

-« Je comprends. Et je suis catalogué dangereux et ingratias. » Sourit le brun.

-« Ingratias c'est récent. J'ai cru que dangereux suffirait. » Admet le châtain.

-« Duo, Wufei était ingratias ? » Interroge Heero toujours la main sur la porte.

-« Depuis le premier jour, il fallait lui faciliter la vie pour qu'il reste. » Avoue le natté.

-« Du coup je me sens moins aimé. »

-« Ro' rappelle-toi comment tu as débarqué ici ! On en peut pas dire que nous ayons commencé sur de bonnes bases. » Dit Duo en lui souriant.

-« C'est sûrement la plus solide. » Affirme Heero.

-« Ingratias ne veut pas dire que tu peux tout te permettre ! » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je l'ai compris. » Sourit Yuy en partant se changer

µµµ

Le vendredi 23 novembre AC 199

Quand Duo rentre de la poste, il n'a plus que sa casquette sur la tête. Le sac qu'il a toujours pour se rendre à la poste est plus lourd. Après l'avoir vidé des papiers nécessaires pour la comptabilité, il dépose son sachet dans la cage d'escalier.

-« Tu vas garder ta casquette à l'intérieur ? » Demande Heero après dix minutes ne le voyant pas l'enlever.

-« Ro' laisse-moi avancer à mon rythme. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me dévisageait sur le chemin du retour. » Avoue Maxwell alors qu'il encode la note de la poste dans le facturier de l'ordinateur.

-« Si ta coupe de cheveux est la preuve que tu as été malade, c'est aussi la preuve que tu es guéri ! Et que même la maladie n'aura pas ta peau.» Certifie Yuy.

-« Peut-être mais ça me fait bizarre, pas devant toi, mais devant les autres. » Précise un peu gêné le châtain.

-« Garde-la dans le commerce si tu veux, mais pas dans le privé, elle me cache tes yeux. » Rétorque tendrement le brun.

-« Bien chef ! » Dit Duo avec un sourire juste au moment où Bertrand entre dans le bureau.

-« Patron. » Dit Vansbider en s'adressant à Heero.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux, c'est bien la première fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

Puis l'ouvrier sourit et se tourne vers Maxwell.

-« Si tu l'appelles chef, c'est que c'est lui le patron, non ! »

-« Il ne faut pas tout mélanger, Bertrand. » Sourit l'ex-02 devant la plaisanterie de son ouvrier en chef. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

-« Un coup de main au hangar et je crois qu'on va devoir fondre, on est de plus en plus juste en pièces. On doit démonter de plus en plus souvent pour obtenir des valves, des grilles d'aération. » Explique Vansbider.

-« Je prévoirais ça pour la semaine prochaine. Je viens de suite. » Dit Duo avant de se tourner vers Heero. « Fais une liste de ce qu'on doit couler pour lundi, prépare les moules pour le piano mécanique aussi. » Complète-t-il en se rendant vers la porte du hangar où l'attend l'ouvrier.

-« Je fais ça directement. » Annonce Yuy en s'installant devant son ordinateur.

-« Ca te va bien les cheveux courts, patron. » Dit Bertrand en partant avec ce dernier.

-« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je ne supporte plus ma prothèse. » Avoue le châtain en descendant les escaliers, ce qui le fait légèrement tousser.

-« Ca vous donne un air plus mature. Ce n'est pas plus mal pour le commerce. » Surenchérit Vansbider.

µµµ

Le lundi 26 novembre AC 199

En arrivant à Allnonsense, Heero sait qu'il travaille en fonderie aujourd'hui. Il a fait sa prise de sang au matin. Il se doute de ce qui a poussé son amant à fondre aujourd'hui, il voulait s'occuper les mains pour ne pas penser.

Il monte rapidement se changer. Il ouvre la porte du hangar et regarde Bertrand et Duo s'activer dans le coin qui sert de forge. Joé de l'autre côté prépare des commandes. Les deux autres sont torse-nu, ils dégoulinent de sueur. Yuy les mains sur la rambarde les observe et fronce les sourcils.

-« Ro', je ne te paie pas pour bâiller aux corneilles. »

Le brun descend enfin les rejoindre.

-« J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à comment récupérer la chaleur de la forge, c'est de l'énergie perdue qui pourrait nous servir pour chauffer. » Précise-t-il en attendant que son homme lui dise ce qu'il doit faire dans l'organisation.

-« Prends ma place, je vais poncer les pièces. » Dit l'ex-02 en se dirigeant vers le tabouret en remettant sa chemise sur son dos.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » S'inquiète de suite le métis.

-« Si, je tousse un peu depuis vendredi et j'ai un chat dans la gorge depuis ce matin. Je vais refaire des aérosols, c'est ce que m'a conseillé Sally. Je dois avoir attrapé un virus, avec l'hiver qui approche c'est normal. Elle m'envoie aussi une ordonnance d'antibiotiques si ça ne passe pas. » Explique Duo en commençant son travail de ponçage.

-« Tu ne dois pas faire d'examens ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Non, je peux être malade comme le commun des mortels. » Sourit Duo. « Et la chaleur ne se garde pas ! » Lâche-t-il pour changer la discussion sur un autre sujet que sa petite personne et sa santé.

-« N'empêche que c'est du gâchis ! » Rétorque le brun en prenant un moule pour se rendre à la fonderie.

-« Une hélice au-dessus qui tourne à la chaleur qui entraîne une turbine qui va recharger une dynamo. Ma fille a fait un travail scolaire comme ça à l'école avec une bougie. » Explique Bertrand en venant déposer un moule pour qu'il refroidisse.

-« La bougie, la chaleur de la forge, la dynamo qui fait tourner l'hélice qui malaxe la fonte. Ca peut-être réalisable. » Avoue Duo après un moment de réflexion où il s'est imaginé le mécanisme.

-« Je ferai des recherches, c'est une bonne idée, merci Bertrand. » Lâche Yuy qui a entendu la conversation.

-« Après la remise en ordre du stock, tes recherches. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Je ne voyais pas ça autrement. » Sourit le brun avant de repartir avec un moule.

A trois le travail avance plus vite.

-« Joé n'a pas fait de pièces ? » Demande au bout d'un moment le métis.

-« Un peu mais il était lent. J'ai dû lui expliquer plusieurs fois comment on faisait. Repasser derrière lui. Peut-être qu'à la longue il arrivera à en faire, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais la patience pour un écolage épuisant pour les nerfs. » Avoue Maxwell en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour tousser.

Puis il reprend une nouvelle pièce pour la poncer. Une fois sa caisse pleine, il va la ranger dans le stock en ayant pris soin de tout noter ce qui est fini.

Vers 16h30, Heero dépose le moule qu'il vient de remplir et se dirige vers le bureau. Même faire un travail prenant et qu'il aime n'arrive pas à lui faire oublier sa prise de sang.

Duo à le regard fixé sur son homme quand il revient, ce dernier a le visage fermé. La respiration de l'ex-02 se coupe dans l'attente de la réponse.

Quand il est à portée de voix, Yuy dit.

-« Je n'ai rien. »

Le châtain expire, puis tousse. Le brun vient lui tapoter le dos en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas revenir avec une autre tête au lieu de me faire paniquer. » S'indigne Duo quand il arrête de tousser.

-« Tu viens de payer l'angoisse du 6 août, nous sommes quitte. »

-« Rancunier en plus. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Ca m'arrive, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir pour me faire pardonner. » Propose Heero en prenant un moule à remplir sur la table.

-« Je préférai en tête à tête ici, que de devoir surveiller mes gestes en public. » Avoue le châtain en passant sa main sur la joue du métis.

-« Aménia n'a plus froid, tu avais raison, ils sont passés ce week-end. » Dit Yuy en revenant avec son moule plein.

-« Tu vois sa maman fait attention à elle. » Rassure l'ex-02.

Ils continuent leur travail pendant encore une demi-heure avant que les deux ouvriers disent au revoir pour rentrer chez eux à 17 heures comme tous les jours.

Duo et Heero restent seuls pour finir leur travail. Quand la forge n'a plus assez d'acier pour couler des pièces, Maxwell la coupe.

-« Dimanche on va voir An ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas trop une corvée pour toi d'y aller tous les mois ? » Interroge le châtain en venant se rasseoir sur son tabouret pour finir de poncer des pièces.

-« Non, il faut bien qu'il te connaisse et puis on goupille avec la piscine. » Admet le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Il va avoir quatre mois, je me demande si je vais le reconnaître, il change de fois en fois. » Dit Duo en déposant la pièce dans sa caisse.

-« Tu fermes entre les fêtes de fin d'année ? » Questionne Heero en commençant à ouvrir les derniers moules qui refroidissent.

-« Oui, une semaine. »

-« On a le temps de retourner à Sank ? » Demande Yuy avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Ses paroles sont sorties toutes seules, son envie lui a fait oublier le nécessaire.

-« Tu as envie ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Il n'a jamais pensé à quitter son satellite durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

-« Oui mais tu as ton inventaire. Est-ce que tu peux tout laisser une semaine ? » S'informe le brun.

-« L'inventaire ne pose pas de problèmes, tu maintiens le stock à jour. Il faut juste comparer et noter la décharge. Tu peux le faire avant. Bertrand reste sur L2 pour les vacances, je peux lui demander s'il peut passer. On peut mettre des minuteries pour faire du mouvement. » Réfléchit à haute voix le châtain.

-« Si je te comprends bien ! Si l'inventaire est fait on peut y aller ! » Sourit le métis.

Il se sent vraiment heureux, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse favorable, Duo pensant plus à sa société qu'à autre chose.

-« Oui, si ça te fait plaisir. » Rétorque l'ex-02 en prenant une nouvelle pièce après avoir noté celle qu'il vient de finir.

-« Tu n'as pas plus envie que ça ! » S'étonne Heero en partant avec la caisse presque pleine de pièces poncées pour les ranger.

-« Ro' je suis une véritable marmotte quand j'ai des congés. Si toi tu te sens mieux chez toi, autant y aller. » Répond Duo.

-« L'inventaire sera fait. » Dit Yuy en souriant, il revient vers la table pour embrasser son homme avec passion.

Avant de reprendre le travail, le brun envoie un mail à l'agence pour les prévenir de ne pas louer l'appartement du 23 au 30 décembre parce qu'il revenait pour les fêtes.

L'agence lui répond directement pour marquer son accord et le prévenir que l'appartement est loué la première quinzaine de janvier AC 200. Ce genre de mail, n'est pas fréquent, toutefois l'appartement se loue de temps en temps et à chaque fois, Heero reçoit un mail et le montant sur son compte bancaire.

µµµ

Le dimanche 2 décembre AC 199

Quand Hilde voit arriver Duo, elle commence à pleurer en passant sa main dans la repousse de cheveux. Puis elle les conduit dans le salon chacun s'assied dans un fauteuil, Heero et Duo dans le deux places face à l'entrée, Hilde dans le une place en face d'eux.

-« Ce n'est pas dramatique Hildie. Calme-toi. » Rassure Maxwell en lui souriant et lui prenant la main au-dessus de la table basse.

-« Il me semble plus fin. Tu es si différent. » Répond la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Hé ! Ce n'est que l'apparence extérieure. Dedans je suis le même. Enfin, j'espère. » Lâche l'ex-02 en se tournant vers son homme.

-« Oui tu es le même. » Certifie Heero. « Toujours aussi cabochon et têtu. »

-« C'est l'amour fou entre vous. » Sourit la jeune femme de la réplique de Yuy.

C'est ce qu'avait espéré le brun en lançant sa petite pique, ramener un sourire sur les lèvres de la brune, lui faire oublier l'apparence de son homme, ça blesse ce dernier, il le sent.

-« Au moins il ne m'aime pas que pour mes qualités. » Sourit le châtain en regardant son amant.

-« Parce que tu en as ? » Rétorque sarcastique le métis.

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Heero, je t'adore. Tu es vraiment plus chaleureux quand Wufei n'est pas là. » Constate la jeune maman.

-« Je n'ai pas de qualités ? » Demande le châtain en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-« Est-ce que tu es capable d'énumérer les miennes ? » Interroge Yuy en se mettant comme son homme.

-« Gentil, enfin ça dépend des moments. Tendre, protecteur, patient, intelligent, espiègle, combatif, bon cuisinier, très bon amant, le meilleur. » Commence à énumérer Duo.

Le rire cristallin de la brune coupe l'énumération de Duo. Par contre Maxwell blanchit, le brun fronce des sourcils en voyant l'attitude de son compagnon, puis il suit son regard pour découvrir Wufei dans le dos de Hilde.

Heero met une main rassurante sur celle de son amant qu'il se ressaisisse avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne pourquoi les deux jeunes gens sont si choqués.

-« Excuse-moi Wufei, je ne devrais pas parler de ces choses là. » Dit le châtain en baissant le regard.

La jeune femme se tourne vers son mari pour lui faire un sourire de bienvenue, puis elle reprend la discussion là où elle l'a laissé.

-« Ne soit pas si prude, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des jeunes oreilles. » Admet la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Yuy. « Tu sais faire la même chose pour Duo, énumérer ses qualités ? »

-« Oui ! » Répond simplement le brun sans lâcher la main de son homme.

-« Alors vas-y. » Insiste Hilde.

-« Courageux, combatif, attentionné, la tête sur les épaules, pragmatique, ingénieux. » Cite le métis en regardant son compagnon dans ses yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas un bon amant ? » Demande Wufei en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa femme, de suite cette dernière lui prend la main et la porte à sa bouche.

-« Pour moi, c'est le meilleur et le seul que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'en veux pas d'autres. » Lâche Heero en fusillant le chinois du regard.

-« Quand est-ce que An se réveille qu'on puisse le promener un peu ? » Demande Duo pour changer la conversation que ça ne s'envenime pas.

-« Il en a encore pour une petite heure. » Répond Hilde en regardant sa montre. « On va passer à table, Wufei n'a que son temps de midi de libre aujourd'hui. »

-« Passons à table alors. » Propose Maxwell en se levant.

Si l'ex-02 fait des efforts, Yuy ne veut pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le brun met donc aussi de la bonne volonté pour que le repas se passe bien. Le Chinois ne fait qu'une courte apparition. Depuis la deuxième fois, Duo choisit exprès le Week-end de garde de son ancien amant. Les gardes s'effectuent une fois par mois au même rythme que la venue de parrain de son enfant. Ca vexe Chang, toutefois c'est mieux pour l'ambiance autour de son fils, Maxwell l'a justifié en disant qu'il tient compagnie à son amie, au moment où elle est seule.

µµµ

Le mois de décembre s'égraine lentement. Heero gère l'inventaire et a décidé de commencer de noter le stock après le 15 décembre. Il aurait huit jours pour le mettre à jour avant qu'ils ne quittent L2 pour une semaine.

Avec deux aérosols par jour la toux de Duo s'estompent rapidement, pour s'arrêter complètement après une semaine de soins. Par précaution, le châtain continue à en faire un le soir. Après l'hiver il l'arrêtera.

µµµ

Le vendredi 14 décembre AC 199

Le téléphone sonne, Yuy décroche.

-« Allnonsense. »

-« Heero ! C'est Quatre, Duo est dans les parages ? »

-« Je te l'appelle. »

Rapidement le châtain arrive, il enclenche le haut parleur et s'assied sur le coin du bureau.

-« Je suis là, je t'écoute. » Dit-il, il est pressé une grosse commande en attente et on a besoin de lui au hangar.

-« Je voulais vous inviter pour le réveillon de Noël. Dorothy et moi voulons réunir nos amis. » Expose le blond.

-« On sera à Sank, Quat'. » Avoue déçu l'ex-02.

-« Oh mais c'est encore mieux, on se retrouvera le 24 décembre dans la résidence de Dorothy. Je vous y attend à 20 heures. » Et Winner raccroche.

-« J'espère que tu n'avais pas commencé à faire des projets pour nos vacances ? Parce que Quatre n'a pas l'air enclin de nous laisser nous éclipser. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Non puis retrouver les autres ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital c'est bien aussi. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Ca c'est sûr, allez j'y retourne sinon les commandes ne se feront jamais. » Lâche le châtain en se redressant.

-« Il y a encore eu deux commandes payées pour des mobiles à faire pour Noël. » Dit le métis avant que son homme ne disparaisse.

-« Prépare-les, je n'aurai pas le temps. »

Heero n'avait pas pensé au succès de cet article quand il l'avait proposé. Depuis, tous les mois, ils peuvent en construire au moins quatre, les motifs varient entre grenouilles, colombes, poissons, avions. Une fois on leur a fourni la photo des quatre grands frères pour une petite fille et on leur demandait de mettre un berceau rose pour le centre.

Les commandes commencent à quitter L2, les personnes ont vu l'article alors qu'ils visitaient un proche.

µµµ

Le dimanche 16 décembre AC 199

Alors que l'après-midi est déjà bien entamée, Hilde sonne sur le numéro privé.

-« Duo, je voulais t'inviter avec Heero à venir passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous. »

Maxwell se mord la joue.

-« Nous sommes déjà invité chez Quatre à Sank. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça aurait été avec plaisir. »

-« Wufei va finir par croire que tu l'évites. » Lâche exaspérée la jeune femme.

-« Nous avions prévu de passer l'entre deux fêtes à Sank chez Heero de toute façon. » Se justifie le châtain.

-« Toi qui ne voulais jamais partir avant, il t'a bien changé Heero. » Rétorque Hilde un sourire dans la voix.

-« Il me rend heureux. Autant le rendre heureux aussi. » Avoue l'ex-02.

Les deux jeunes gens discutent encore un peu, avant que Duo n'aille retrouver Yuy dans son bureau où celui-ci effectue des mises à jours de ses programmes.

µµµ

Le dimanche 23 décembre AC 199

La dernière semaine fût véritablement dingue. Le brun dû venir en renfort dans le hangar pour arriver à clôturer les dernières commandes. Malgré tout ça l'inventaire du stock est préparé quand ils partent pour Sank au matin.

Malgré son surcroît de travail, le métis a réussi à trouver un moyen pour récupérer l'énergie provoquée par la chaleur de la forge. Tout est presque installé, mais ils n'ont pas encore pu le tester parce que Heero doit encore créer une hélice dans de la tôle de récupération. C'est sur la liste des travaux qu'il doit effectuer dès qu'ils seront de retour sur L2. Un vieil accumulateur sert de réservoir pour l'énergie produite par une hélice.

Au moment de tourner la clef dans la porte pour fermer, Maxwell vérifie le panneau de fermeture. Tout sera fermé jusqu'au mardi 2 janvier AC 200.

A Suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 53

* * *

Le dimanche 23 décembre AC 199

Après un vol sans encombre, un taxi les emmène jusqu'au domicile de Yuy. Le concierge a ouvert l'appartement au matin qu'il ne sente pas trop le renfermé, comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il y a un locataire qui va venir s'installer pour les vacances dans l'appartement.

La première chose que font les deux jeunes gens, c'est le lit.

-« On vide les valises ? » Demande Duo.

-« Oui, on remettra le linge sale dedans ce sera plus pratique. » Répond Heero en les ouvrant sur le lit fait.

-« Tu sais que pour les draps ce serait plus intelligent de les ramener cette fois, on n'aura sûrement pas les temps de les relaver. » Propose Maxwell alors qu'il sort les sous-vêtements pour les ranger dans la commode.

-« On verra, on n'en est pas encore là. » Sourit Yuy.

-« En tout cas demain, je dors jusqu'à ce qu'on parte chez Quatre. Me lever à 5h30 du matin, je ne le fais même pas pour travailler. » Bâille le châtain.

-« Maintenant que tout est rangé, tu peux faire une petite sieste. J'irai faire des courses, on a mangé dans la navette à 10h30, on peut sauter un repas. » Suggère le brun en déposant les valises à côté de la commode.

-« Ro ! » S'indigne l'ex-02.

-« Ca ne me gêne pas. Je viendrais te retrouver en rentrant. » Dit le métis en venant embrasser le bout du nez de son homme.

-« Pour m'épuiser c'est ça ? » Interroge en souriant Duo.

-« Tu peux faire le passif, tu sais. Même si j'aime mieux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Ajoute Heero en venant se nicher dans les bras de son amant.

-« Va faire les courses, je vais t'attendre au lit. » Rétorque Maxwell en se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'y coucher.

-« J'aime les vacances pour ça, je suis sûr de te trouver au lit et réceptif. » Plaisante Yuy.

µµµ

Deux heures plus tard, le brun revient avec tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir une semaine. Silencieusement, il range ses achats avant de venir retrouver son amant. Il se glisse dans le lit dans le plus simple appareil.

Heero glisse sa main sur le ventre de Duo, il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Maxwell ne met pas longtemps à se réveiller pour répondre aux attentions de son compagnon.

Ils sont en congé autant profiter de la vie et d'eux également. C'est pour ça qu'ils restèrent à l'appartement jusqu'au moment de devoir partir pour le réveillon de Noël. Déjà parce que les deux jeunes gens ont du sommeil en retard, le travail physique plus les longues heures à prester ne sont pas ce qui est le plus conseillé pour se remettre d'une longue maladie.

µµµ

Le lundi 24 décembre AC 199

Duo doit bien admettre qu'Heero a agi intelligemment en désirant venir à Sank. S'ils étaient restés sur L2, il n'aurait pas arrêté, il aurait trouvé de l'occupation. Ici privé de ses installations, il ne lui reste que le repos et profiter de la vie ainsi que des facilités de la Terre. Comme pouvoir prendre un bain chaud, paresser avec son amant dans l'eau en se lavant mutuellement.

Quatre leur a spécifié par mail de ne pas faire des frais vestimentaires, alors après être sorti du bain, Maxwell passe un jeans noir et une chemise bleu clair.

-« Tu ne vas pas mettre ta caquette, ça va gâcher l'ensemble. » Constate Yuy en voyant son homme la mettre en touche finale.

Lui attache le dernier bouton d'une chemise blanche au reflet bleuté. Tout en regardant le châtain, il passe le bas de la chemise dans son Jeans bleu clair.

-« Ro' ! »

-« C'est tes amis, tu ne vas pas te cacher pour tes amis. Tu ne la mettais presque jamais à Sank sur ta prothèse. » Insiste le brun sans toute fois l'enlever lui-même.

Avec un petit soupir, l'ex-02 ôte et plie sa casquette qu'il glisse dans la poche revolver de son pantalon.

-« Tu sais qui vient également ? » Demande Maxwell en suivant son compagnon.

Le taxi vient de klaxonner, il est temps de partir.

-« Non, je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a le plus de contact avec les autres. Quand on ne vivait pas ensemble, je devais avoir de leurs nouvelles une fois par mois. » Explique Yuy en descendant les escaliers.

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Personnellement ? Jamais. La dernière fois que je dois avoir eu des nouvelles de Trowa, ça doit être le 3 août. » Sourit Heero en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

-« Quand tu t'es arrangé pour qu'il me tienne compagnie. » Réalise Duo en ouvrant le porte du taxi de son côté.

-« Hn »

Tous les deux s'installent à l'arrière du véhicule, Maxwell donne l'adresse de la résidence de Dorothy. Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Quatre les attend sur le perron pour payer la course.

Le blond serre ses amis dans les bras avant de les conduire vers la salle des festivités.

-« Wufei et Hilde sont invités également vu que tu y vas régulièrement. Ca ne doit pas te poser de problèmes. » Expose Winner un peu gêné tout de même de les mettre devant le fait accompli.

-« Non, je vais pouvoir voir mon filleul en plus. » Avoue Maxwell en passant une main rassurante sur l'avant bras de l'ex-04.

Winner se tourne vers Heero, il n'a pas manqué la tension qui a émané du jeune homme au prénom du Chinois. Il s'arrête pour lui parler en solitaire, alors que le châtain continue dans la direction montrée. Il voit déjà la maîtresse des lieux.

-« J'aurais dû te demander. » S'excuse le blond.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème Quatre du moment que Wufei n'attaque pas Duo. »

-« Je croyais que le problème venait de Duo. » S'abasourdit Winner de cette révélation.

-« Non c'est l'attitude de Wufei que je ne comprends pas. Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment ? » Interroge à mi-voix le métis.

Maxwell pendant ce temps est arrivé près de Dorothy, cette dernière est dans une superbe robe rouge de soirée qui lui va à ravir et met sa taille fine en valeur. Il a le plaisir de voir Hilde dans un fauteuil. Il croyait que la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée. Cette dernière à An dans les bras, la brune arbore un chemisier bleu pastel à frou-frou et une jupe bleu foncée évasée. Le mini dragon est en costume de marin.

-« Petite cachottière. » Sourit Duo en prenant son filleul dans les bras.

-« Quand j'ai expliqué à Wufei que vous étiez à Sank chez Quatre. Il l'a contacté et nous voilà. Noël sans toi me rend malheureuse. Tu fais partie de ma famille. Le premier on l'a raté parce que j'étais à l'hôpital, le deuxième à cause de Marie-Meiya. Depuis tu as toujours été là, tu m'as trop manqué l'année passée. Wufei ne comprend pas trop ce qui nous lie. » Rougit le brune.

-« L'amitié, tu es ma petite sœur. » Avoue Duo en lui déposant un baiser sur le joue ramenant un vrai sourire chez son amie.

De l'autre côté de la salle, deux paires d'yeux bridés regardent la scène. Une avec tendresse, l'autre avec un brin de colère et d'incompréhension. Winner ne saisit pas la réaction de ce dernier, il devrait savoir qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

Le blond s'approche du Chinois pour lui parler.

-« C'est pourtant toi qui a voulu venir ? »

-« Pour ma femme, elle en avait envie. Je croyais qu'il était heureux avec Heero. » Murmure pour lui Chang.

-« Il est heureux, je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment précis. » Affirme Quatre avec conviction.

-« Et tu crois que ça me rassure ! » Peste Wufei en se dirigeant vers son épouse et son ex-amant.

Yuy s'approche de Winner au moment où la sonnette retentit. Avec un sourire contrit au métis, le blond va ouvrir le personnel étant occupé pour l'instant en cuisine à préparer l'apéritif et les amuses-gueules.

-« Soyez les bienvenus, c'est tout droit !. » Dit Winner au couple qui vient d'arriver pour attendre le passager de la voiture qui vient de se parquer dans l'allée. « Sally ça fait plaisir que tu aies pu te libérer. » Avoue-t-il en serrant la femme contre son torse.

-« Moi aussi, c'est une bonne idée de se voir pour autre chose que des examens. » Rétorque le médecin.

L'ex-04 entraîne la nouvelle venue vers la salle où Trowa est près d'Heero, naturellement Relena a retrouvé Dorothy.

-« J'arrive. » Dit le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il réapparaît après cinq grosses minutes. Il se dirige directement vers Heero qui est toujours un peu à l'écart, là où il l'a laissé tout à l'heure.

-« Je crois que Wufei a peur que Duo ne veuille lui prendre Hilde par vengeance. » Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire son devoir d'hôte et de circuler d'un convive à l'autre.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus proches qu'à l'époque où elle travaillait pour lui, mais il n'y a plus le lien patron/ouvrier et ils se voient moins souvent, alors ils profitent quand ils sont ensemble. » Pense Yuy sans quitter son homme du regard.

Une main sur l'épaule le ramène à la réalité.

-« Il ne va pas s'envoler ! » Lui sourit le brun-roux.

-« Ca fait plaisir de te voir arriver avec Relena. » Répond le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

-« En étant son garde du corps attitré et en allant au même endroit c'est plus facile. » Dit Trowa en soulevant légèrement les épaules.

-« Duo sera déçu, il avait un sourire victorieux à votre arrivée. » Déclare le métis.

-« C'est elle qui m'a voulu comme garde du corps. » Précise Bloom.

-« Donc tout n'est pas perdu, elle apprécie ta compagnie. »

Maxwell traverse la salle, An sur la hanche, Heero lui sourit en le voyant venir.

-« Encore scotché à ton filleul ? » Taquine Yuy.

-« Je le vois si peu, puis il est adorable. Alors ? » Interroge Duo en regardant l'ex-03, un regard rempli d'espoir et d'attente.

-« On est dans une relation purement professionnelle. » Révèle le brun-roux pour mettre fin à tout supposition de son ami.

-« J'espère que ça changera rapidement. » Compatit le châtain en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son vis-à-vis.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Soupire Trowa.

Wufei arrive pour venir reprendre son fils. Il le prend et lâche sèchement.

-« Il doit dormir sinon demain il sera d'une humeur massacrante. »

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de penser.

« Il a quand même quelque chose du père. Un sale caractère. »

-« Je ne sais pas quand je te revois bout'chou, dors bien. » Dit Duo en caressant la joue du bébé avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

C'est un peu à ce moment là qu'entrent deux soubrettes avec un plateau de zakouski et l'autre un plateau avec une boisson couleur ocre pétillante.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande le châtain en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Du cidre. » Répond la jeune fille.

Maxwell se tourne vers Yuy.

-« Un verre ne te tuera pas, tu prendras autre chose après. Il doit y avoir des jus de fruits. » Suggère-t-il comme solution.

-« Oui monsieur, je peux en ramener un directement. » Propose la soubrette.

-« Je vais l'attendre. Je goûterai dans ton verre. » Décide l'ex-02 en se tournant vers son amant.

Trowa soulève un sourcil ne comprenant pas leur discussion à demi-mots.

-« Quatre t'a parlé de la disposition de la table ? » Demande Duo aux deux hommes autour de lui.

Bloom et son amant secouent la tête, avant que ce dernier constate en regardant la salle.

-« Par contre il y a trois groupes. »

-« On peut déjà diviser le nôtre. » Propose l'ex-02 en souriant, avant de quitter les deux jeunes gens.

Heero soupire, il a le choix entre Wufei ou Relena, on ne peut pas dire que ça l'enchante. Naturellement Maxwell se dirige vers Hilde et Trowa part rejoindre sa patronne qui discute toujours avec Dorothy et Quatre.

Yuy finit par préférer se rendre près de son amant. Hilde étant de bonne compagnie surtout qu'il y a également Sally.

Après l'apéritif, Winner propose de se diriger vers la salle à manger. La table est disposée intelligemment. Dorothy avec son fiancé à sa droite et Relena à sa gauche, vient Trowa à côté d'elle. Heero s'assied à côté de Bloom, puis vient Duo, Hilde, Wufei et Sally ferme le tour.

Pendant la soirée, profitant que Duo et Hilde se rendent vers la chambre pour voir si An dort convenablement lors d'un changement de plat où tout le monde quitte la table pour permettre au service d'agir. Le chinois se déplace pour venir parler au métis.

-« Est-ce que tu peux toujours accompagner Duo durant ses visites à Hilde et An ? »

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en Hilde ? » Demande sarcastique Heero.

-« Tu ne connais pas Duo comme je le connais. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi avec lui. » Rétorque Wufei avant de partir la tête haute.

-« C'est toi qui ne connaît pas Duo. Il est incapable de faire du mal volontairement maintenant. » Murmure Yuy en fusillant le dos de Chang.

-« Tu parles tout seul ? » Sourit Maxwell en passant ses bras autour de la taille du métis en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le brun se laisse aller contre le torse de l'ex-02.

-« Parfois. »

Les mets sont délicieux, les discussions vont bon train. A la fin de la soirée, tout le monde repart heureux de s'être retrouvé, d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Pô contente de voir que la tension entre les jeunes gens a enfin disparu, qu'ils peuvent de nouveau être réuni dans une pièce sans qu'il n'y ait une guerre froide entre eux.

Relena repart un peu avant Duo et Heero, appuyée sur Trowa. Il faut dire qu'elle a trop bu également. Maxwell se sent coupable, durant tout le repas, ils n'ont pas masqués leurs gestes de tendresse. A chaque changement de vin, Duo a goûté à même le verre de son amant en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, leurs deux mains enlacées sur le verre.

Pas une fois les deux jeunes gens n'ont regardés dans la direction de la blonde, sauf si elle en abordait un. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas voulu discuter avec Relena, mais ils ne savent pas trop quoi lui dire surtout.

Trowa et Relena partis, Sally propose à Heero et Duo de les raccompagner chez eux qu'ils ne doivent pas reprendre un taxi.

Hilde et Wufei restent dormir cette nuit dans la maison de Dorothy, leur navette n'étant prévue qu'à 14 heures le lendemain.

Sur le pas de la porte, la brune secoue la main, heureuse. Duo lui a fait le plus beau cadeau, rester près de Wufei sans l'agresser verbalement. Elle l'a dit à son ami juste avant qu'il ne parte et lui a glissé dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Merci pour le cadeau de Noël, d'être resté près de Wufei sans tension. »

Ces petits mots ont fait bouillir intérieurement Yuy. Ce n'est qu'une simple phrase cependant il aurait apprécié que son amant rectifie le tire. Toutefois, si Duo accepte par amitié ce n'est pas lui qui va entrer en guerre et clarifier la situation.

Hormis ces deux, trois frictions, tout le monde a profité de ce que doit toujours être Noël. Une fête de retrouvailles où il n'est que question du plaisir d'être ensemble et non de devoir offrir quelque chose.

µµµ

Le mardi 25 décembre AC 199

Quand Duo se lève vers 11 heures, c'est pour découvrir un paysage enneigé. Le châtain reste en admiration devant ce qu'il a sous les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il voit la neige. Il est littéralement en extase.

-« Merci. » Finit par dire Maxwell les yeux brillants quand il les dépose sur son compagnon.

-« Je n'y suis pour rien. » Sourit le brun de l'attitude de son amant.

-« Si. Si tu n'avais pas voulu venir à Sank, j'aurai manqué ça ! » Répond le châtain en ouvrant la porte du balcon pour venir toucher la couche blanche et floconneuse.

Un sourire encore plus grand déchire le visage de l'ex-02. Il ouvre la main pour que des petits cristaux d'eau viennent tomber dedans.

-« Viens t'habiller, on va aller promener jusqu'au restaurant. » Propose Heero en le tirant par le bras qu'il ne reste pas dans la courant d'air en pyjama.

-« On n'est pas obligé. » Rétorque Duo en fermant la fenêtre sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-« Je sais mais autant partir maintenant tant qu'il neige toujours. Habille-toi chaudement il fait moins deux degrés dehors. » Précise Yuy.

Rapidement Maxwell est prêt, une grosse doudoune, une écharpe autour du cou et les voilà partis main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtent un moment dans le parc pour regarder les enfants faire un bonhomme de neige. Duo s'accroupit pour ramasser de la neige et faire une boule. Heero le regarde faire attendri. Pour finir sur un coin de banc où ils se sont installés pour observer les enfants, le châtain réalise un mini bonhomme de neige.

Le brun embrasserait bien son homme tellement il resplendit de bonheur.

-« On y va, je commence à avoir faim. » Suggère le métis en voyant son compagnon frissonner un peu.

Il se lève pour inciter le châtain à le suivre.

-« Tu crois qu'il sera encore là à notre retour ? » Demande Maxwell en se retournant pour regarder une dernière fois son petit bonhomme de neige

-« J'ai un doute, sinon tu en referas un sur le balcon, celui là on n'y touchera pas. » Sourit Heero en tendant la main pour entraîner son ami vers le restaurant.

Devant une bonne soupe Waterzooi, ils discutent.

-« Duo quand Hilde m'a demandé si j'aimais vivre sur L2. » Commence Yuy un peu mal à l'aise.

-« J'ai aimé ta réponse en tout cas. La vie y est compliquée, difficile mais que c'est pour ça qu'elle est intéressante et que tu l'aimes. » Rétorque en souriant le châtain.

-« Hilde sait ton rôle dans notre quartier ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Non, elle a été outrée que je veuille faire mon commerce dans ce secteur. C'est le plus sale quartier mais si personne n'y fait rien, il le restera. » Explique avec conviction l'ex-02 sur le point de s'énerver sur la mentalité de sa colonie.

-« Elle ne savait pas que tu en venais ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Ro' même si elle le savait, tout le monde cherche à fuir L2 et surtout ce quartier. Je ne parle jamais que des grandes lignes, Solo, l'Eglise Maxwell, le reste je ne le dis jamais. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Tu sais que tu peux me questionner aussi sur mon passé. » Dit Yuy en se rendant compte que Duo se dévoile de plus en plus, qu'il répond à ses questions sans gêne depuis un moment.

Maxwell tend la main à travers la table pour lui caresser la joue.

-« Tu m'as raconté également les grandes lignes de ta vie après m'avoir charcuté le dos. »

-« Tu dormais ! » Proteste le métis.

-« Je me reposais, tu m'avais peut-être sauvé le vie, mais je ne pouvais pas te faire vraiment confiance. C'est après cette nuit que je t'ai vu différemment comme un gosse blessé par la vie. Ton parcours semblable au mien, orphelin, tuteur, apprentissage de la vie, mais toi on ne t'a pas appris à vivre, on a fait de toi une arme de guerre. On t'apprenait à réussir ta mission avant de sauver ta peau. » Indique le châtain posément.

-« Duo comment as-tu rencontré G ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Tu ne te moqueras pas ? » Murmure Duo très gêné.

-« Est-ce que je l'ai déjà fait ? » S'informe étonné Yuy de le voir si mal à l'aise à cause d'une simple question.

-« Après le décès du Père Maxwell, je suis retourné dans la rue, j'ai monté mon gang. J'y allais au coup de poing, à la ruse. Je me suis fait une renommée. Bon ça donnait des responsabilités aussi, seul c'est risqué, en bande faut nourrir les troupes. J'ai appris que ce cargo allait bientôt quitter L2. Ca ne sert à rien de voler les autres bandes, de s'attaquer à des gens qui peuvent vous le faire payer comme la résistance, j'avais déjà donné dans cette solution. Je me suis donc infiltré dans le vaisseau, ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai trouvé la cuisine, j'ai rempli mon sac à dos pour repartir. »

Heero a arrêté de manger son Waterzooi tellement il est captivé.

-« Et ? »

-« Il en avait des sécurités. Il y avait des gens à éviter. » Reprend Maxwell.

-« Et ? » Interroge Yuy de plus en plus impatient.

-« J'ai pris trop de temps pour sortir, et je me trouvais toujours dans la navette au moment du décollage. J'étais pris au piège. J'ai vu le regard de Rodrigo paniqué qui me scrutait alors que j'étais à la lucarne. C'était trop tard. Je me suis caché, j'espérais qu'on reviendrait rapidement sur L2, alors je pourrais sortir de là. On m'a découvert quand ils se sont posés sur la Lune. » Achève de raconter le châtain sur un ton de cachotterie tellement il a honte de lui.

-« Il n'y a pas de raison que je me moque. »

-« Il faut quand même être con pour se faire piéger. » Avoue Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« A ton avis combien de temps crois-tu être resté caché dans cette navette ? » Demande le brun en prenant la main de son homme à travers la table.

-« J'étais jeune, j'ai eu l'impression que ça a duré des mois et des mois. Ca a duré tellement longtemps que j'en ai perdu des réflexes. » Répond-il.

-« Trois mois Duo ! Comment veux-tu que je me moque ? Trois mois dans un vaisseau avec presque cent cinquante personnes à bord. Même avec l'entraînement de J, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça en chapardant ma nourriture. » Affirme le métis très fier de son homme.

-« Comment sais-tu ça ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« C'était dans ton dossier médical. G avait l'intention dès le début de faire de toi, le pilote du DeathScythe pour tes capacités en immersion de terrain, c'était noté également. » Précise Heero en recommençant à manger sa soupe.

-« J'aurai peut-être dû le demander à Sally. » Regrette le châtain en mettant une cuillère en bouche.

-« Je peux t'en sortir une copie si tu veux, je dois toujours l'avoir dans mon portable. » Propose le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. »

Les deux jeunes gens finissent leur repas en discutant de tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. Duo est le premier à finir, il attend que Heero dépose sa cuillère avant de demander.

-« On paie et on rentre ? J'ai encore envie de marcher dans la neige. »

Yuy appelle le garçon et demande l'addition. Maxwell sort son portefeuille, chacun met la moitié avant de se lever pour reprendre la direction de l'appartement de son homme.

En passant par le parc, Duo constate que son petit bonhomme de neige a disparu du banc. Dans un coin du parc légèrement en pente, il y a des enfants qui font de la luge. Le châtain montre une allée de l'autre côté de l'étang. Le brun sourit en voyant ce qu'il lui montre. Il y a Trowa et Relena qui se promènent main dans la main. La blonde a une toque en fourrure sur la tête et elle tient Wing en laisse. La jeune femme semble beaucoup plus souriante que pendant le repas.

-« Viens, on s'en va avant qu'ils ne nous voient. » Dit le brun.

Duo approuve passe une main autour de la taille de son amant.

Le métis apprécie être à Sank pour ce genre de choses. Jamais son compagnon n'aurait des gestes pareils en rue sur L2.

µµµ

Le mercredi 26 décembre AC 199

En début d'après-midi, Heero propose une sortie en ville pour faire du lèche vitrine et profiter de l'air pur. Arrivé au centre ville, Yuy entraîne Duo dans un magasin de jouets.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? » Questionne Maxwell sachant très bien qu'il y a toujours une raison aux actes de son amant.

-« En janvier, je vais récupérer des PC en soirée. Il faudra t'occuper ces jours-là. » Répond le brun.

-« Je peux faire du bureau ! » Propose le châtain en haussant les épaules.

-« Et quoi ? Je n'ai presque jamais de retard ! » S'indigne le métis.

C'est comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait mal son travail.

-« Je peux lire ta collection « _Les orphelines_ » ça m'intéresse, tu n'y as pas encore touché. » Suggère l'ex-02.

-« On pourrait se faire une soirée lecture, je voudrais aussi les lire. » Dit Heero.

Tout en discutant, ils circulent dans les rayons.

-« Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un livre pour deux ? » Questionne Duo en souriant à son homme au-dessus d'un étagère.

-« Perspective intéressante. » Avoue Yuy en souriant tendrement.

-« Je crois que ça risque de souvent dériver. »

-« Pourquoi plus que quand on regarde la télévision ? » Interroge intrigué le brun.

-« Oh ! »

Heero qui est dans une autre allée vient voir ce que son homme a trouvé.

-« Ca a l'air amusant, ils disent qu'il volera après. » Dit le métis en lisant la notice au dos de la boîte après l'avoir pris dans les mains de son amant.

-« Le prix est abordable en plus, ce n'est que cent crédits. » Précise le châtain en regardant sur l'étagère.

-« Adjugé. » Lâche Yuy en ouvrant son portefeuille pour tendre cinquante crédits à son compagnon.

-« Ro ! »

-« Je compte bien pouvoir jouer avec ton hélicoptère quand tu l'auras construit. » Sourit le brun.

Maxwell sourit également et prend le billet qu'il lui tend toujours. Ils continuent de circuler dans les rayons tout en discutant. Duo laisse son regard parcourir les étagères, il prend de temps en temps un objet avant de le ranger. Heero le laisse faire c'est pour son amusement à lui qu'ils sont là.

-« Média Corporation rouvre quel jour ? » Demande d'un coup le châtain.

-« C'est ouvert pour l'instant. » Répond-il.

-« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » S'étonne l'ex-02 en s'arrêtant net.

-« J'avais envie de venir et puis c'était mieux pour que tu te reposes convenablement. » Se justifie le brun.

-« Je sais bien que tu es le gestionnaire. »

-« Tout est une histoire de concessions. A partir de janvier, je fais un samedi à Média Corporation toutes les trois semaines. Régis voudrait aussi avoir des week-ends entiers. C'est un bon élément, je ne tiens pas à le perdre. » Argumente le métis.

-« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant de prendre cette décision ? » S'indigne Maxwell une main sur la hanche l'autre tenant le paquet.

-« Tu gères ta société, je gère la mienne. Duo tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant d'accepter que Joé commence une heure plus tard. Maintenant il travaille jusqu'à 18 heures nous retirant des moments de travail à deux. »

-« Tu sais que ça fait fort querelle de gamin ton attitude ? » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Ca fait ! Si tu ne le fais pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le faire, surtout. » Rétorque Yuy sèchement.

Le châtain n'en perd pas son sourire, Heero n'a pas peur de lui rentrer dans le lard, de le malmener. Dire qu'au début c'est à peine s'il osait contredire son compagnon. Néanmoins, c'est vrai aussi que si lui ne fait pas certaines choses pourquoi Heero devrait-il les faire ? Réalise-t-il en recommençant à avancer.

-« Tu n'avais pas parlé de peinture numérotée l'autre fois ? » Demande Yuy en constatant que son homme n'a pas fini ses achats de par sa façon de circuler dans les rayons.

-« Si c'est vrai, à part les trois cadres que tu as repris de chez toi. Point de vue décoration, je n'ai pas grand chose. » Réalise Maxwell en se dirigeant vers le coin des peintures.

-« Le fonctionnel est plus important. » Affirme le brun en suivant son homme.

Duo commence à choisir plusieurs modèles. Il y a des vues de mer, des animaux, des natures mortes. Heero sourit de le voir faire.

-« Ro' puisque c'est pour notre maison vient m'aider à faire le choix. » Interpelle le châtain après une dizaine de minutes.

-« On fait moitié-moitié alors ! »

-« J'espère qu'on ne va pas se séparer, ça risque d'être coton pour se partager les trucs. » Peste pour du beurre l'ex-02.

-« C'est une des raisons qui me fait partager les frais d'installation. » Plaisante Heero.

-« Celui-là, il n'est pas dans les choix, je le mettrais dans le bureau. » Précise Duo en montrant une mésange perchée sur une fontaine.

-« Tu devrais faire un mobile pour le bureau. » Remarque Yuy en déplaçant certaines boîtes pour voir ce qu'a présélectionné son amant.

-« Je me demandais si je n'allais pas faire un carillon pour mettre près de la porte d'entrée. » Enonce Maxwell en supervisant les faits et gestes de son compagnon.

-« Tu peux faire les deux pour augmenter les ventes. » Lâche Heero excité par l'idée. Il en oublie sa sélection. « Fais deux carillons, je mettrais l'autre à Média Corporation. »

-« Tu pourrais proposer les articles dans les autres Média Corporation comme publicité ? » Interroge Duo tout aussi animé que son amant.

-« Je peux toujours. Arrêtons de parler travail. » Réalise Yuy, ils sont en vacances et pas pour tellement longtemps. « Tu veux faire des peintures pour quelles pièces ? » Questionne-t-il pour parfaire son choix en fonction du lieu.

-« Notre chambre, la cage d'escaliers et le salon. » Enumère le châtain.

-« Comme tu as fait le premier choix et que tu dois toutes les aimer. Tiens pour la chambre. » Dit-il en tendant une peinture avec deux chevaux au galop. « Pour les escaliers. » Une vue hivernale atterrit dans les mains de Duo. « Ton navire risque de faire beaucoup avec le Titanic qui est sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les autres ne me plaisent pas trop. » Avoue-t-il en les rangeant à leur place. « Viens avec moi, j'ai vu quelque chose tout à l'heure. »

Yuy entraîne son homme jusqu'à la section puzzle et lui montre une vue d'un port, on dirait presque la vue qu'ils ont de l'appartement du métis.

-« Ce n'est pas de la peinture mais c'est beau aussi. » Admet Duo en le prenant. « Il faudrait un cadre pour le mettre dedans. »

-« On va demander à la caisse s'il en ont. » Dit Heero en partant déjà vers la caisse.

-« Attends ! » Lâche Maxwell.

Le brun s'arrête, son compagnon lui met une partie des achats dans les bras, c'est vrai qu'il devient fort chargé. Puis il prend une boîte avec un puzzle ovale qui représente les quatre saisons.

-« Pour mettre sur la TV, enfin si ça te plaît ? » Questionne le châtain réalisant qu'il n'est pas le seul à vivre dans la maison.

Ce n'est pas parce que ça lui plait que c'est le cas de son amant. La preuve vient d'être faite avec les peintures.

-« Ca me plait. Et je crois qu'on a intérêt à prendre un taxi pour rentrer. » Ajoute le métis en regardant ce qu'ils ont dans les bras.

-« J'ai encore envie de marcher dans la neige. » Bougonne un peu Duo. « Quand tout sera emballé on décidera ! »

Heero sourit pour seule réponse.

Arrivé à la caisse.

-« Vous pouvez faire des comptes séparés ? Une facture pour ça, mais je paierai le tout en une fois. » Demande Duo en sortant sa carte de banque.

-« Pas de problème. »

Maxwell encaisse les deux tickets, il donne un des deux à Heero pour leur comptabilité personnelle et garde l'autre pour le commerce. C'est Yuy qui s'occupe de la gestion personnelle. Dans un cahier, il y a une colonne par personne, et le premier du mois il additionne le tout et divise le montant en deux. Puis il additionne chaque colonne avant de regarder si un des deux a payé de trop, si c'est le cas, il rembourse son compagnon. Il fait ça depuis septembre, ils notent tout ce qui profite aux deux, pas rien que l'alimentation.

-« N'oublie pas de faire le calcul de nos vacances, loyer compris. » Dit Duo en appelant le taxi parce qu'ils sont bien trop chargés pour revenir à pied.

-« Il n'y a pas de loyer, l'appartement est payé comme ta maison. » Précise le brun.

Arrivé à l'appartement Yuy dit

-« Ne te déshabille pas, on va aller marcher dans la neige. »

µµµ

Le reste des vacances se passe surtout à l'appartement. Ils sortent seulement pour se promener dans la neige. Il y a aussi des moments câlins entre les draps ou dans la baignoire. Ils reprennent la direction de L2, dans l'après-midi du 30 décembre AC 199.

µµµ

Le lundi 31 décembre AC 199

Heero reprend le travail pour une journée, le temps de faire l'inventaire sur la matinée. Il est prévu que dans l'après-midi, ils s'occupent de mettre en place le récupérateur d'énergie au-dessus de la fonderie.

Yuy n'a pas voulu réveiller son homme, ce dernier dort jusqu'à 10 heures, puis il se rend au bureau pour voir quelles sont les commandes qui ont pu arriver durant leur absence. Après il se prépare rapidement un encas, le métis l'a prévenu qu'il prendrait un sandwich pour le cas où Aménia serait là à l'attendre. Il avait prévenu la gamine de son départ et de son temps d'absence. Il n'aurait pas voulu que la petite s'inquiète, quoi qu'il n'est pas persuadé qu'il ait autant d'importance pour elle, qu'elle en avait pour lui.

A Suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Bertrand, Sally, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 54

* * *

Les choses prennent une tournure qui plait à tout le monde, chacun trouvant sa juste place.

Un jour par semaine, Heero et Duo lisent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au même rythme. Ils n'ont pas trouvé la position actuelle directement, mais maintenant c'est au point. Yuy tient son homme dans les bras, le livre est appuyé sur le torse de son compagnon qui tient le bouquin. Le brun donne un baiser dans le cou du châtain quand il est arrivé à la fin des deux pages pour signaler à son amant qu'il peut tourner la page pour lui. L'ex-02 lit moins vite que son compagnon, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont opté pour cette façon de faire. Si Duo met trop de temps pour tourner la page, il arrive à Heero de distraire son amant dans sa lecture en lui caressant les cuisses ou les mains qui tiennent le livre.

Les soirs où le métis a des PC à réparer à domicile, Duo s'occupe avec ce qu'ils ont ramené de Sank. Il commence par la peinture pour le bureau, une vue de la mer avec des vagues qui s'écrasent contre un brise-lame.

Maxwell a également refait un mobile et un carillon pour Allnonsense, que les clients puissent les voir quand ils se présentent au magasin.

Deux semaines plus tard, Heero lui demande d'en refaire plusieurs, la publicité ayant été acceptée pour les cinq autres filières de Média Corporation.

Depuis janvier, le brun est un rien plus tard pour prendre son travail à Allnonsense, il reste près d'Aménia le temps qu'elle mange son morceau de pain qu'elle partage avec son petit frère. Il le fait surtout parce qu'elle s'est plainte qu'un plus grand lui avait volé après son départ. Pendant qu'ils le mangent, Heero lui demande ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. Mais elle est bien une enfant de L2, elle ne répond pas aux questions. Elle le regarde juste de ses grands yeux, par contre elle lui répond plus volontiers à des questions insignifiantes comme ce qu'elle préfère manger ou faire, que ce qu'elle fait vraiment. Yuy a fini par trouver la parade pour mieux la connaître.

µµµ

Le dimanche 10 février AC 200

Debout devant le miroir, Duo se sourit. Depuis le début de la semaine sa frange le gêne énormément. Il a maintenant sept bons centimètres sur la tête, les cheveux lui vont jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dans sa main droite, il a une paire de ciseaux. Il vient de sortir de la douche et s'est peigné les cheveux. D'un geste sûr, il commence à égaliser ses cheveux juste au-dessus des yeux.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Heero le regarde faire avec un vrai sourire de plaisir sur les lèvres. Le brun se demandait où traînait son homme, il lui avait pourtant dit, juste une petite douche et je te rejoins pour faire un scrabble.

µµµ

Le lundi 11 février AC 200

Le téléphone sonne au sein de l'entreprise de Duo. Ce dernier décroche tout en continuant de regarder les faxs qui viennent d'arriver.

-« Allnonsense. »

-« Duo c'est Sally. »

-« Oh comment vas-tu ? » Interroge Maxwell en souriant.

-« Bien, tu n'as pas repris contact avec moi en janvier pour tes examens bi-annuel. » Répond la jeune femme en allant directement à l'essentiel.

-« J'ai oublié Sally. Je suppose que tu as prévu une date. »

-« Oui, sois à Sank le 15 février. Quatre vient te chercher jeudi en fin d'après-midi et il te garde chez Dorothy pour la nuit. Par contre tu dois prendre une navette pour revenir, Quatre est en congrès à Sank jusqu'à lundi. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de te trouver un rendez-vous un lundi matin, tu as déjà dépassé les dates depuis un moment. » Expose d'un ton autoritaire le médecin qui ne permet pas vraiment de se défiler.

-« Ok, je l'inscris directement. »

-« Tu tousses toujours ? » Demande par acquis de conscience Sally.

-« Non, je fais encore un aérosol tous les soirs. » Répond le châtain en tendant la main pour inscrire son rendez-vous médical sur le calendrier au mur.

-« Tu avais dû prendre des antibiotiques ? » Insiste Po.

-« Non plus, c'est parti comme c'est venu. » Rétorque Maxwell en venant rasseoir à son bureau.

-« A vendredi 15 février alors. »

-« Je contacte Quatre pour voir à quelle heure il vient, merci Sally. »

-« Essaye d'y penser la prochaine fois. Si je dois courir derrière tous mes patients… » Plaisante la jeune femme.

-« Les autres examens c'est toujours toi qui m'a contacté, il fallait le dire. »

-« C'est Heero qui me le rappelait. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de ça pour te voir, il oublie. » Rit Sally.

-« Ne rigole pas, c'est sûrement ça. Je lui tirerai les oreilles quand il reviendra de Média Corporation. »

Le rire du médecin s'élève dans le combiné alors que Duo raccroche. Il tourne son visage vers le calendrier pour voir s'il a bien tout inscrit en discutant. Au 14 février il est mis Quatre et au 15 il y a Sank/examen. Il reporte son attention sur son ordinateur afin d'ouvrir sa boîte mail pour contacter Winner qu'il sache à quelle heure il doit se rendre à l'aéroport. Ca fait, il peut se remettre au travail.

µµµ

En voyant ce qui est inscrit sur le calendrier, Heero fait la tête. Il soupire et part se changer. Quand il redescend Duo est à son bureau.

-« Merci de m'avoir rappelé mes examens. » Sourit l'ex-02.

-« Tu aurais pu choisir une autre date. Pourquoi un vendredi alors que tu les fais d'habitude un lundi ? Notre première Saint Valentin et tu t'en vas. » Peste Yuy le regard triste.

-« Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale Ro'. Il te faut une date pour te rappeler que tu m'aimes ? Moi pas comme pour te le prouver. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi c'est Sally, j'ai plus de six mois entre les deux. Elle a pris le premier rendez-vous libre. » Explique Maxwell en lui prenant la main, avant de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser mais plus rapidement que quand ils sont dans la partie maison.

Sûr que pour certain ce simple baiser ne serait pas grand chose, mais pour Heero il vaut tous les 'je t'aime' qu'il n'entend jamais.

-« Tu pars à quelle heure ? » Demande le brun en se rendant à son bureau pour encoder les factures.

-« J'attends la réponse de Quatre j'espère pas trop tard ! » Il ne voulait pas arriver sur les genoux pour ses examens.

-« Moi bien, j'avais prévu quelque chose pour la soirée. » Lâche le métis d'une petite voix.

-« Tu ne sais pas le reporter à dimanche, si vraiment tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

-« Si je dois pouvoir faire autre chose. Comme en plus je travaille samedi, je ferai deux, trois courses pour nous faire un petit déjeuner spécial au lit avant ou après câlin. » Admet Heero en prenant une nouvelle facture.

-« Mes mails sont prioritaires pour Quat', je pourrai rapidement te dire à quelle heure je pars. » Sourit Maxwell.

Il se sentait soulagé que son homme n'ait rien prévu d'extravagant pour cette date. Parce que son idée première avait été de vite faire quelque chose pour son amant que celui-ci ne se croit pas mal aimé et lui rendre la pareille. De voir que ce n'était qu'un moment intime lui faisait plaisir.

Quatre répond dans l'heure, il viendra chercher Duo dans les environs de 15 heures. A part se croiser, ils n'auront pas vraiment le temps de fêter convenablement la Saint Valentin.

µµµ

Le jeudi 14 février AC 200

Heero a mis sa montre à sonner pour 5h30 du matin, il a envie de marquer le coup, de pouvoir faire quand même quelque chose en ce jour des fêtes des amoureux. Silencieusement il sort du lit et descend pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son homme. Hier, il avait acheté du pain au lait à la boulangerie, il sort le grille-pain pour en faire des toasts pendant qu'il met du lait à chauffer pour faire un chocolat chaud. Autant préparer un met qui enchante son amant, il ne va déjà pas apprécier de se faire réveiller un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Son plateau préparé, Yuy prend la direction de leur chambre pour réveiller son ange. Celui-ci ouvre un œil, il faut dire que la porte vient de cogner contre le mur, le brun n'ayant pas su faire autrement que la pousser du pied pour entrer.

Duo lui sourit tendrement en le voyant chargé de son plateau, une rose rouge posée dessus. Il s'assied dans le lit pour que son compagnon puisse déposer le plateau sur ses genoux. Ils déjeunent en se regardant dans les yeux. Maxwell vide sa tasse de cacao chaud que son réveil s'enclenche. Il soupire en le coupant. Ne devant pas manger, le châtain passe sa main derrière la nuque de métis pour l'embrasser tendrement et le remercier de cette attention, de lui avoir montré son amour.

Ayant passé un peu plus de temps au lit que prévu, c'est au pas de course que le brun se rend à Média Corporation.

Il revient à 13 heures comme tous les jours. A 14 heures, Duo se lève pour aller se préparer pour partir au port spatial. Il n'a pas l'intention de faire attendre Quatre.

Maxwell redescend rapidement en tenue normale, jeans et polo sous sa veste jeans. Il a la veste de Yuy en main.

-« Tu veux m'accompagner ? Bertrand peut se passer de nous une petite heure. »

Les yeux de son amant s'illuminent, il sauvegarde ce qu'il fait et se lève. Le châtain va jusqu'au hangar pour prévenir les ouvriers. Puis ils s'en vont à pied au port spatial pour attendre la navette de Winner. Heero s'il regrette de ne pas pouvoir marcher main dans la main comme à Sank est heureux de pouvoir l'accompagner et profiter un peu plus de sa présence.

Sur L2 et surtout dans le quartier Est, le Shinigami est toujours de sortie. Pourtant avant que Duo ne monte dans la navette. Yuy reçoit son cadeau de Saint Valentin, une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Maxwell prend le menton du métis entre le pouce et l'index et commence à l'embrasser pleinement aux yeux de tous. Heero en est tellement surpris qu'il reste stoïque, tout en savourant. Il ne veut pas devenir trop entreprenant au risque de perturber Duo ou de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-« Je suis là vendredi soir. Dors cette fois ! » Recommande le châtain en caressant une dernière fois la joue de son compagnon.

-« Il n'y a pas d'opération. » Rassure le métis.

Un dernier geste de la main et l'ex-02 retrouve Quatre qui l'attend près de sa navette.

-« Tu m'as l'air en forme ! » Commence Winner après le décollage de la navette.

-« Je me sens bien physiquement et moralement. » Avoue Maxwell en lâchant un soupir de bien-être.

-« Je sens ça ! » Sourit le blond avant de poursuivre. « Est-ce que tu pourras fermer ta société le samedi 10 mai ? »

-« Tout dépend de la raison parce que je préfère que Ro' la maintienne ouverte s'il ne travaille pas à Média Corporation. » Propose le châtain.

-« J'ai besoin de vous deux ! » Exige Winner sans perdre son sourire.

-« Un autre jour ça ne va pas que je puisse m'arranger avec les deux ouvriers ? » Demande l'ex-02 à la recherche d'une solution pour ne pas devoir fermer son entreprise.

-« Je me marie sur L4 et je te voudrai comme témoin. Tu ne vas pas venir sans Heero ? » Interroge sarcastique l'ex-04.

-« Alors si c'est pour te marier, je ferme sans problème. Je l'inscrirai dès mon retour sur L2 » Rétorque Duo avec un gros sourire et serrant son ami dans ses bras.

-« Je t'enverrai un mail que tu n'oublies pas puis les annonces dès qu'elles seront imprimées. » Complète Quatre en tapotant le dos du châtain.

-« Grande pompe, je suppose ! » Réalise Maxwell en se redressant.

-« J'aurai voulu un mariage en privé, mais Dorothy en veut un grand, puis avec notre statut c'est assez difficile de faire autrement. Il y a trop de monde qui serait vexé de ne pas être invité. » Expose le blond.

-« Le témoin de Dorothy ? »

-« Relena, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » Sourit Winner.

-« Elle viendra sûrement avec Trowa, de toute façon, tu vas l'inviter. » Réalise le châtain, pourquoi Trowa ne serait pas des leurs.

-« Naturellement vous êtes ma famille, bien plus que la vraie. Rachid et les Maganac aussi. Tu veux que j'invite Howard ? » Demande Quatre en sortant sa liste des invités.

-« Oh oui, ça me ferait plaisir de le voir plus qu'une demi-heure quand il passe avec de la marchandise. » S'exclame Maxwell les yeux pétillants.

-« Adjugé. Heero a des amis qu'il voudrait revoir ? » Interroge Winner pour faire aussi plaisir à l'amant de son ami, autant que cette proposition lui a fait plaisir.

-« Je peux lui demander, mais je ne crois pas. Quatre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de personne d'avant la guerre ou de la guerre. »

-« J'inviterai Wufei aussi. » Précise le blond qui ne voulait pas remettre son ami devant le fait accompli.

-« C'est normal. Quatre ne t'alarme pas pour ça. En plus ça me permettra de voir Hilde et An. Ca c'est bien passé à Noël. Relena ne va pas faire plus plaisir à Heero. » Confesse Maxwell.

-« Il ne devrait pas s'alarmer, elle a vraiment tourné la page. » Dit précipitamment Winner pour rassurer le châtain.

Puis il met sa main devant sa bouche de peur d'en avoir trop dit. Ca fait sourire l'ex-02. Il dépose sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'héritier pour le rassurer.

-« On a vu la princesse avec Trowa se promener dans le parc de Sank, ils étaient main dans la main. Même si Tro' ne m'en parle pas encore dans ses mails, je le sens bien mieux dans sa peau. » Avoue Duo.

-« Tant mieux parce que je n'aurai pas voulu le trahir. » Admet le blond en respirant mieux directement.

-« Quatre ce n'est pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu m'aies choisi comme témoin, mais pourquoi moi et non Tro'. » S'inquiète légèrement le châtain, est-ce qu'il y aurait une tension entre eux.

-« Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés ce jour là, j'ai eu trop peur de te perdre. » Avoue Winner en serrant la main de son ami.

-« Tu as de nouveau fait dériver tes appels ? » Demande Maxwell surpris de ne pas avoir encore été interrompu.

-« Oui, je voulais pouvoir te consacrer ce temps là. Car dès ce soir, je n'aurai plus de temps à te réserver. Je dois partir sur Ankara encore aujourd'hui. Greg sera à ta disposition pour te faire à manger et te conduire à l'hôpital demain matin. » Explique le blond.

-« Sally m'avait dit que tu me tenais compagnie. » Lâche déçu le châtain, il s'était fait une telle joie de passer toute une soirée avec le blond, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la guerre.

-« Je crois qu'elle a mal compris. Si tu préfères aller à l'hôtel, on peut encore voir s'il y a une chambre de libre. » Dit Quatre en attrapant le téléphone de la navette.

-« Non et puis je ne sais même pas me rendre dans l'appartement d'Heero. Il est loué cette semaine. » Précise le châtain avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« C'est bien, ça vous fait des rentrées d'argent supplémentaires. Encore deux paiements et tu auras fini de me rembourser. » Déclare Winner dans la suite de la discussion.

Ils sont en train de parler d'argent, l'enchaînement est venu tout naturellement.

-« Oui, ça me soulagera d'avoir fini, j'aurai plus facile et l'appartement ne profite qu'à Heero. Nous ne faisons pas compte commun pour nos rentrées d'argent. » Indique Maxwell en se levant pour marcher un peu dans la navette.

Là il attrape des fourmis dans les jambes, il n'a pas l'habitude de rester longtemps sans rien faire.

-« Dorothy ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ta façon de mener tes affaires. Elle t'aurait bien pris comme conseiller financier mais elle savait d'avance que tu refuserais. » Rétorque le blond des petits étoiles de fierté dans les yeux de savoir le bien que sa fiancée pense de son ami, c'est toujours mieux pour garder des contacts quand toutes les parties s'entendent.

Duo sent le rouge venir à ses joues.

-« Elle aurait pu, ça m'aurait plaisir de le savoir, mais c'est vrai, je me consacre corps et âme à Allnonsense. » Dit-il en allant se servir un verre au bar de la navette.

-« Pauvre Heero, il n'a vraiment que des restes. » Plaisante Quatre en se rappelant de leur discussion lors des derniers examens en commun.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Tu le trouves malheureux ? » S'inquiète Maxwell quand il se calme.

-« Non, il est comme toi, il irradie de bonheur. En fait, pour l'instant vous m'envoyez tous les trois des ondes positives. » Avoue le blond en prenant le jus de fruits que lui tend son ami.

-« Si ça pouvait continuer. Si on pouvait ne rien trouver. » Murmure l'ex-02 en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

La Terre se rapproche à grande vitesse, c'est en lâchant un soupir que le châtain reste le regard accroché dessus. Oubliant un temps Quatre assis à côté de lui.

-« Greg t'attend avec la limousine au port spatial pour te ramener au domicile de Dorothy. Elle m'a précisé de te dire de faire comme chez toi. » Dit Winner après un moment de silence pour essayer de changer les idées de son compagnon de voyage.

-« Tu remercieras bien ta future femme pour sa gentillesse. »

-« C'est naturel ! »

-« Attachez vos ceintures, nous arrivons dans l'atmosphère. » Lâche la voix du pilote dans l'interphone.

µµµ

Arrivé à la résidence Catalonia, Greg fait le tour du propriétaire avec Maxwell pour lui montrer sa chambre et les commodités. Puis il se tourne vers le châtain en lui demandant.

-« Quand est-ce que monsieur désire manger ? »

-« Quand c'est prêt vous pouvez m'appeler, je vais attendre dans le salon. » Précise l'ex-02 en s'y dirigeant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le majordome appelle Duo, il lui a servi son repas dans la salle à manger. Manger seul lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Tout en mangeant, il repense à l'époque où Wufei venait de partir. Maxwell sait que la solitude n'est pas son fort, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est avec le brun.

C'est certain que Heero a vraiment transformé sa vie. Et il veut pouvoir lui prouver, lui montrer qu'il n'envisage plus sa vie sans lui. Mais pour ça il doit d'abord réussir ses examens avec brio. Ca fait un moment que cette idée lui trotte en tête mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment la présenter à son homme.

De toute façon, si on ne découvre rien cette fois-ci, il est bien décidé d'attendre également d'avoir remboursé totalement Quatre, il ne voulait pas que son geste d'amour soit mal interprété par son amant. Tout en mangeant en solitaire, il pense à tout ça. Un moyen comme un autre de se rapprocher de son compagnon et qu'il reste dans ses pensées.

µµµ

Le vendredi 15 février AC 200

Sally attend Duo à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Après les embrassades de bienvenue, elle l'emmène vers son bureau, elle le guidera également vers les salles d'examen.

-« Tu connais maintenant. » Commence Po en marchant à côté de lui dans les couloirs. « On fait les trois en une fois. »

-« Chic j'aurai fini dans deux heures. » Se moque Maxwell le visage réjoui.

Le médecin ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Non Duo ! » Puis elle éclate de rire. « Soyons précis, tu vas me faire les trois examens l'un à la suite de l'autre. »

-« Je l'avais compris. » Rétorque le châtain.

Il a essayé de plaisanter pour masquer ses angoisses, mais ça ne sert à rien elles ésont toujours là. De plus en plus présentes même. Ils arrivent devant le bureau, Sally ouvre la pièce pour laisser entrer son patient. Elle lui montre la table d'examen en lui disant.

-« Bien, je te fais la prise de sang et puis direction le scanner. »

Les examens s'enchaînent les uns après les autres comme prévu. Rituel devenu bi-annuel mais moins amusant tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'entre deux des examens, il demande à Sally s'il peut manger son repas de midi dans son bureau. Cette dernière accepte volontiers. Elle a fait servir deux repas de l'hôpital qu'ils mangent en discutant.

-« Tu devrais garder cette coupe de cheveux. » Lâche-t-elle au milieu du repas.

-« Pourquoi, c'est plus pratique pour les mettre dans le bonnet d'opération ? » Demande presque sarcastique Duo en enfournant un morceau de son blanc de poulet.

-« Non, ça te va bien, ça te donne un petit côté plus mature. » S'indigne la jeune femme qu'il ait pu penser ça.

-« Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, mais j'ai l'impression de voir la coupe d'Heero un peu plus disciplinée. » Rétorque-t-il sérieusement. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un étranger quand il se regardait dans le miroir.

-« Tu vas les laisser pousser ? » Interroge le médecin.

-« Si je ne dois pas reprendre la chimio sûrement, jusqu'à ce que je puisse les tresser. » Dit le châtain en remettant le couvercle sur son plateau repas.

Sally ferme le sien et se lève pour déposer les deux plateaux sur une chaise près de la porte.

-« Je prends contact avec toi, vendredi prochain pour te donner les résultats. Tu n'as plus eu de problème sexuel ? » Questionne-t-elle en venant se réinstaller en face du châtain.

Duo pique un fard.

-« Non, plus aucune panne. » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Tant mieux, c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était plus psychologique que physique. Tu étais avec la mauvaise personne. »

-« Sûrement. » Rétorque l'ex-02 en se levant pour partir. « J'espère te revoir dans trois mois. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-« Dans trois mois. » Fronce les sourcils Sally. « Vous avez déjà décidé de faire vos examens en mai ? » S'étonne-t-elle alors qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

-« A mon avis, tu vas recevoir une invitation et tu me comprendras. » Sourit Duo.

-« Tu me laisses mariner ? »

-« Chacun son tour. » Plaisante Maxwell en halant un taxi devant l'hôpital pour se rendre au port spatial.

Il a une navette à 13h30 et le temps de l'attraper.

µµµ

Le casquetté pousse la porte de Allnonsense. Heero ferme la porte derrière son compagnon et le tire dans la partie privée pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmure le brun quand il s'éloigne un rien pour le laisser respirer.

-« Je vois ça. Tu as préparé la journée pour demain ? » Demande le châtain en caressant la joue du métis.

-« Hn. »

-« Bien ! Va prendre une douche, je te fais à souper. » Propose Duo en lui volant rapidement un baiser.

-« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Panique Yuy pourtant il devrait avec le jeun qu'il vient de faire.

-« Si, ne t'inquiète pas, je mange avec toi. »

Le brun repasse ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de partir vers l'étage pour se laver.

-« Soirée en amoureux, je n'ai pas de PC. » Précise le métis en arrivant près de la porte de la cuisine.

-« Tant mieux. »

Maxwell s'assure que son homme est bien parti et il sort de son sac de voyage ce qu'il a acheté avant de partir de Sank. Il sourit en voyant que ça a bien tenu le voyage.

µµµ

Le dimanche 17 février AC 200

Heero n'en a plus parlé, cependant il n'a pas oublié qu'il a une Saint Valentin à fêter même si elle est un rien en retard. On ne lui volera pas ses petits moments de bonheur et de pouvoir prouver à son homme qu'il l'aime plus que tout sur Terre, enfin il devrait dire de l'Univers.

A 10 heures, il rentre dans la chambre un plateau rempli de tartines grillées beurrées avec du chocolat fondu dessus, dans un thermos, il y avait du chocolat chaud et onctueux. Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais ça change du thermos de café avec des croissants du dimanche matin.

Duo se réveille à la bonne odeur et à cause d'une main baladeuse sur ses abdominaux.

-« Réveille-toi ça va refroidir. »

Voyant que son homme ouvre un œil et commence à se redresser, Yuy prend le plateau sur la table de nuit et le met en travers de leurs genoux.

-« C'est moi qui te ferait à manger à midi. J'ai prévu un repas spécialement pour toi. » Dit le châtain en calant son dos avec un coussin.

-« Je peux te demander ce que tu vas me faire ? » Demande le métis en tendant un des toasts à son homme avant de mordre dans la sien.

-« Non, surprise et prière de ne pas descendre tant que je ne t'appelle pas. » Menace Duo en lui mettant l'index sous le nez.

-« Je m'occuperai dans mon bureau. » Sourit Yuy en voyant la moustache de chocolat qu'à Maxwell.

Il s'approche et du pouce il efface la trace, ses yeux sont brillants d'amour.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas quitter ce lit rapidement ? »

-« On le quittera, j'ai envie de prendre une douche avec toi. J'ai mis le chauffage un peu plus fort dans la pièce. » Avoue Heero

-« Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles d'une douche à deux. Tu sais, je crois que ça sera moins plaisant qu'un bain à deux. »

-« Il faut essayer pour savoir. » Rétorque le brun en tendant un autre toast à son amant puisqu'il a fini le premier.

-« Tu avais prévu la douche avant ou après le moment câlin ? » Interroge le châtain.

Parce qu'il connaît son compagnon, à la façon dont il vient frotter sa cuisse contre la sienne, il a des envies.

-« Entre. Quand tu aurais fini de déjeuner, je m'attaque à l'autre partie de ma surprise. » Dit Heero en mélangeant un peu son chocolat chaud qu'il vient de verser du thermos.

-« Tu me laisseras le temps d'aller me préparer ? »

-« Pas besoin. »

Le châtain sourit avant de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du métis.

µµµ

Après le petit déjeuner, Duo n'a pas changé de position, Heero n'a pas voulu. Il s'est chargé de lui procurer du plaisir. Maxwell est heureux, il se sent bien, il passe ses mains sur le dos en sueur de son compagnon qu'il tient sur ses cuisses face à lui. Celui-ci se repose de ses efforts appuyé sur le torse du châtain en lui donnant des baisers dans le cou. Ils soupirent d'aise et de contentement.

Le métis se redresse pour embrasser les lèvres un peu meurtries par les baisers fougueux qu'ils ont échangé. Puis il veut changer de position pour s'asseoir à côté de son homme, qu'il lui donne moins chaud.

-« Reste encore un peu ! » Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

L'ex-02 veut encore le sentir autour de lui, ce genre de rapport où il donnait du plaisir sans en être le meneur de jeu lui plait beaucoup. Heero pourrait se servir de son corps autant qu'il voudrait, il n'aurait jamais l'impression d'être un objet, d'être sale.

La main du châtain se perd sur le torse de son compagnon, il caresse les mamelons. Heero gémit et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-« Tu es sensible au même niveau des deux côtés du corps ? » Demande en souriant Duo.

-« On dirait. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, viens avec moi sous la douche maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, Maxwell colle une main sur le dos de Yuy et s'avance dans le lit avec son colis bien ancré sur ses genoux, jusqu'à se mettre à l'extrémité du lit. Heero le laisse faire et dépose sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Passe tes jambes dans mon dos, on va à la douche. » Murmure le châtain en caressant le dos de son homme.

Il se sent tellement en sécurité et heureux qu'il n'a plus envie de le lâcher, ni briser l'instant d'intimité qu'ils partagent pour l'instant.

Le brun s'exécute et croise également les mains sur la nuque de son amant.

-« Ne te fais pas mal pour me prouver que tu es aussi fort qu'avant, je le sais ! » Affirme-t-il tendrement.

-« J'ai repris un peu de taille sur toi, ça me plaît ! »

-« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Si je pouvais, j'arrêterai de grandir. » Sourit Heero avant de resserrer sa prise autour de son homme pour lui signaler qu'il est prêt qu'il peut se lever.

Quand ils arrivent près de la douche, Yuy détache une de ses mains pour écarter le rideau. L'ex-02 le dépose dans la cuvette avant de l'y rejoindre. Après s'être lavé, ils reprennent leurs câlins en inversant les rôles. Ils sont aussi impatients l'un que l'autre, leurs gestes s'en ressentent en lavant l'être aimé.

Enfin propre, le brun essuie rapidement son homme et le tire vers la chambre. Duo n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir que sous les gestes d'Heero, il est prévenant et tendre, c'est sans crainte qu'il s'abandonne à son envie de plus en plus visible.

µµµ

Comblé par les attentions de son homme, c'est en sifflotant que Maxwell prépare le repas pour Heero. Il a ramené un morceau de cabillaud de la Terre dans la pochette isothermique qu'il a oublié de rendre à l'hôpital. Il l'a congelé directement pour qu'il ne se gâte pas. Maintenant qu'il est décongelé, il a décidé de le préparer avec une sauce cresson et des pommes de terre persillées.

Il a prévu une pêche melba comme dessert. Les exercices matinaux leur ont ouvert l'appétit. C'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils savourent le repas préparé avec amour par le châtain.

L'après-midi, ils vont au cinéma. Duo voulant aussi faire marcher les commerces pour qu'ils ne doivent pas fermer. Maintenant qu'il y a des activités prévues dans le quartier Est, il voulait les aider à vivre en s'impliquant.

µµµ

Le vendredi 22 février AC 200

Bien que Maxwell essaye de ne pas trop y penser, chaque fois que le téléphone sonne, il espère entendre la voix de Sally.

Il doit attendre 11 heures du matin pour que son souhait soit exaucé.

-« Allnonsense. »

-« Duo Maxwell s'il vous plaît ! »

-« Sally c'est moi ! » Crie presque le châtain tellement il est anxieux.

-« Voilà, j'ai tes résultats complets. Il n'y a rien, tout est en ordre. »

-« Merci mon dieu. Chaque fois que j'ai fait ses examens on a trouvé autre chose. » Soupire l'ex-02 en laissant son dos aller contre la chaise de bureau.

-« Il faut continuer les examens Duo, tu es un sujet à risque. Ta chimio peut avoir détruit tout ce qui couvait mais il faut mieux être prudent. » Explique le médecin en insistant pour qu'il ne prenne pas des risques pour le futur.

-« Oui Sally je n'oublierai pas. Dis, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait le chimio pour mon sein si ça pouvait tout détruire ? » Interroge Maxwell légèrement contrarié d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu s'épargner toutes ses opérations et ses périodes à l'hôpital.

-« Duo ! La chimio détruit les bonnes comme les mauvaises cellules, c'est pour ça qu'on évite le plus souvent quand on peut. Ca affaiblit tellement la personne que ça devient dangereux pour elle. » Explique énergiquement Sally.

-« Ok, je me demandais c'est tout. »

-« Au 10 mai Duo, porte-toi bien jusque là. »

-« Toi aussi Sally ! »

Maxwell prend son Gsm et rédige rapidement un message.

_Rien, nothing_

Puis il l'envoie à son homme avant de partir vers le hangar pour y mettre de l'ordre. Pendant que Joé et Bertrand préparent des commandes, le châtain démonte en sifflotant. Ce travail lui a manqué. Et depuis qu'il a reçu l'autorisation de Sally et leur retour des grandes vacances, il ne fait presque plus que ça. Quand les ouvriers rentrent une carcasse pour prendre une pièce, lui s'attaque au reste pour réassortir ses étagères et préparer des bons de stock pour occuper Heero l'après-midi.

µµµ

Début d'après-midi, Duo est dans le bureau avec un client quand le brun rentre le sourire aux lèvres. C'est rare de le voir si exubérant à l'extérieur.

Le métis monte se changer pendant que Maxwell fini de servir le client qui voulait un carillon spécial en combinant les figurines du mobile et les rouleaux creux du carillon.

-« Il sera prêt pour mercredi. J'ai besoin d'un acompte de la moitié du prix : sept crédits s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme introduit sa carte de paiement dans l'appareil à ACproton pour être débité de cette petite somme. Duo inscrit le montant sur le bon de commande et tend un double au client.

-« Merci ! »

-« A mercredi. » Rajoute le châtain en sortant son livre de caisse pour inscrire la somme et la raison de cet apport qu'il puisse le rajouter sur son extrait de compte quand il aura le relevé.

-« Tu es de bien bonne humeur. » Dit Duo quand Heero s'assied sur le coin de son bureau.

-« Deux bonnes nouvelles sur une avant midi, ça ne peut que me rendre heureux. »

-« Oh ! » Fait Maxwell en rangeant le cahier.

-« Oui, toi et je ne verrai plus Aménia. » Sourit le métis

L'ex-02 s'étonne que ce soit classé dans les bonnes nouvelles. Tous les jours, il lui parle de sa gamine.

-« Elle rentre à l'école ? » Demande Duo.

Pourtant il est certain que ça ne peut pas être pour cette raison. Si sa mère fait le tapin, elle n'a sûrement pas de quoi l'envoyer à l'école.

-« Non, sa maman se met en ménage avec un des entrepreneurs qui lui rendaient visite. Ils partent pour L3 dès demain. La vie sera plus facile. » Explique Heero sans perdre son sourire.

-« Elle t'a dit tout ça ! » S'étonne Duo en se renversant sur sa chaise pour pouvoir mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Sa maman m'attendait avec ses deux enfants bien habillés. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète lundi. Elle m'a remercié qu'un Estiste s'occupe un peu des Nordistes qu'ils sont. »

-« Elle a dit autre chose pas vrai ? » Insiste Maxwell en voyant Yuy un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Oui quand elle m'a vu, elle a dit qu'elle n'en revenait pas que l'Estiste en question soit le compagnon du chef de zone. » Murmure le métis en regardant vers la porte du hangar.

Maxwell ouvre des grands yeux.

-« Merde alors ! »

-« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, je croyais de Pascalino faisait office de chef de zone. » Chuchote toujours le brun.

-« A croire que j'ai visé trop haut avec lui. » Soupire Duo en se grattant la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge le métis pendu aux lèvres de son compagnon.

-« Rien puisque ça marche comme ça. Rodrigo a pris la grosse tête pendant mes six semaines d'hospitalisation. Regarde ce qui manque on fond lundi ! » Lâche Maxwell en repoussant sa chaise pour se rendre au hangar.

-« On va vérifier si ce qu'on a fait fonctionne. » Déclare Yuy avec entrain.

-« Oui ! » Rétorque le châtain en disparaissant par la porte.

Heero soupire, Duo peut essayer de lui faire croire qu'il ne s'en veu pas d'avoir laissé exécuter Rodrigo. Chaque fois que son prénom arrive dans la discussion, il voit son amant se renfermer et avoir l'air coupable. Heero sait que le nom du jeune homme a rejoint la trop longue liste dont il croit avoir la mort sur sa conscience et est responsable.

µµµ

Le lundi 25 février AC 200

Quand Heero arrive à Allnonsense, avec dix minutes d'avance par rapport aux autres fois. Il se précipite pour se changer, le travail en fonderie il aime ça.

Il ouvre la porte du hangar et constate que l'hélice tourne à plein régime entraînant tout le système et rechargeant la dynamo. Joé est assigné aux commandes comme l'autre fois, mais vu ses joues rouges, il a sûrement travaillé à réaliser des pièces, Duo doit l'avoir changé de secteur pour lui permettre de participer.

-« Alors ? » Demande le métis en arrivant près de son homme qui est couvert de sueur.

-« Il faudrait presque un accumulateur plus grand. » Sourit Maxwell avant d'ouvrir un moule qui a déjà bien refroidi. « On pourrait mettre tout la société dessus tellement ça fonctionne bien. La dynamo est presque pleine, je vais devoir la débrancher. »

-« Ca me soulage. Je regarderai, on ne sait jamais. Si ça ne coûte pas trop cher d'en acheter un autre. On finira par faire des économies sur tout. » Propose le brun en commençant à ouvrir les autres moules avec son homme pour pouvoir discuter un peu.

-« Oui, il y a déjà les douches et les machines de linge qui ne nous coûtent plus en eau. » Constate le châtain en commençant à poncer les premières pièces froides.

-« On va vivre en autarcie. » Sourit le métis.

Ca lui fait plaisir de savoir que ça permet à son compagnon d'avoir plus de loisirs, puisque moins de frais.

-« Pas de trop, je ne tiens pas à avoir une inspection. » Réalise Maxwell, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas très légal, il n'a demandé aucune autorisation.

De voir son amant aussi heureux, Heero l'aurait bien embrassé, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose. Il trouverait un autre moyen de le remercier d'avoir pensé à fondre aujourd'hui pour lui soulager le cœur de ne pas voir Aménia.

Pour finir, en début d'après-midi, Duo branche le corps de chauffe de la fonderie directement sur l'accumulateur pour ne pas devoir le débrancher et qu'il ne casse pas à cause d'une surcharge.

A Suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : friendship, romance, hurt/confort, un peu médical également

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Bertrand.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

* * *

Chapitre 55

* * *

Le mardi 11 mars AC 200

Heero arrive à la société, il soupire un peu en regardant discrètement par la porte-fenêtre, il voit que Duo est au bureau. Il prend son Gsm et fait un rapide Sms qu'il envoie à Bertrand.

Maxwell quant à lui, sourit, il vient d'effectuer son paiement mensuel à Quatre. Le mois prochain, il pourra mettre son projet à exécution. Il aura enfin tout payé.

-« Patron, tu peux venir ? » Demande Vansbider en entrant dans le bureau dans le dos du châtain.

Celui-ci coupe la page de la banque sur l'ordinateur, sauvegarde les pages ouvertes, on ne sait jamais, et se lève. Pourtant avant de quitter la pièce. L'ex-02 regarde vers la porte, il fronce les sourcils, il était persuadé d'être observé. Ca doit être l'effet de son imagination.

Yuy entre dans le bureau, un fois qu'il voit que son compagnon l'a quitté. Il ouvre la porte un minimum et se glisse sous l'œil électronique pour ne pas déclencher la sonnerie. Il se rend vers la partie privée le plus silencieusement possible et en longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Arrivé dans le hall, il dépose son attaché-case, puis il va dans la cuisine, il ouvre l'armoire et prend une assiette. Il y dépose le moka qu'il a acheté en même temps que son sandwich.

L'ex-01 ouvre le tiroir et sort une fourchette à dessert. Dans sa veste, il cherche le petit paquet, il sourit en le sentant sous ses doigts. Il en extrait une bougie qu'il plante dans sa pâtisserie.

Avec sa préparation, il repart vers le bureau sans oublier le briquet pour allumer sa bougie.

Heero dépose le gâteau sur le bureau de Duo, il allume la bougie et va passer sa main dans l'œil électronique. Il revient rapidement vers le bureau de son homme.

Le métis attend. Dans les trois minutes, la porte du hangar s'ouvre sur Maxwell. Ce dernier à un moment d'arrêt en le voyant debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur le torse, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas crié, j'étais occupé à démonter un carburateur pour une commande. » S'indigne le châtain en voulant repartir vers son travail.

Le brun fait un pas de côté dévoilant sa surprise.

-« C'est en quel honneur ? » S'étonne Duo, surtout au vu de l'unique bougie.

Aurait-il oublié un anniversaire, mais lequel ? Pas celui d'Heero, ni celui de l'opération météore, encore moins le putsch, ni son anniversaire, aucun des deux ne connaissant leur date de naissance, ils ne les fêtent pas.

-« Tu me déçois. » Lâche Heero en souriant.

Surtout qu'il voit que son ami réfléchit le plus vite possible à ce qu'il aurait pu oublier.

-« Vraiment Ro', je ne vois pas ! Cette date ne correspond à rien, certainement pas dans la guerre. » Avoue gêné le châtain, en passant sa main sur la joue de son homme.

-« Il y a un an que je travaille ici, ça se fête. » Claironne en souriant le brun d'avoir réussi à surprendre son compagnon.

-« C'était un 11 mars ? » S'étonne Duo. « Excuse-moi d'avoir oublié. »

-« Ne te tracasse pas. Tu avais énormément de soucis en tête à l'époque. »

Maxwell s'avance pour prendre le bas de l'assiette en main et la porte à hauteur du visage de son amant.

-« Souffle alors si c'est ton anniversaire. » Propose le châtain.

-« C'est le nôtre, un an d'aménagement ensemble. On souffle ensemble. » Précise le brun en s'avançant un peu pour se rapprocher de l'assiette.

-« Puis on s'y met, on le mangera ce soir. » Insiste Maxwell qui voit que le temps tourne.

-« Un, deux »

A trois les deux jeunes gens soufflent sur la bougie qui s'éteint. Alors que Duo veut mettre l'assiette dans les mains de son homme pour qu'il la rentre en allant se changer. Heero lui prend la fourchette et coupe un morceau du gâteau avant de diriger le bout du moka vers la bouche de l'ex-02.

Le châtain soupire légèrement mais ouvre la bouche pour manger le morceau. Satisfait, Yuy donne la fourchette à son amant et ouvre la bouche en grand, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

Duo sourit.

-« Tu sais que tu dois être le seul à me mener par le bout du nez. » Dit-il en coupant un morceau du moka pour le faire manger au brun.

-« Je n'exige pas grand chose de toi. Je m'étais seulement imaginé la scène comme ça. Je suis déjà content qu'on ait pas été interrompu par le téléphone ou un client. » Admet le métis après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il prend l'assiette pour la ranger dans le frigo.

Maxwell le regarde partir. Comme ça les dates sont importantes pour Heero, surtout les dates heureuses. Le brun lui avait avoué qu'il était content que Quatre les invite pour Noël. Se retrouver, tous ensemble à cette date pour fêter Noël et non pour faire la guerre, lui avait fait plaisir.

L'ex-02 vient de trouver la bonne date pour sa surprise. Il faut juste maintenant qu'il trouve le meilleur moyen de lui présenter la chose.

En repartant vers le hangar pour se mettre au travail, Duo pense à la journée de dimanche, ils iront voir An qui vient d'avoir sept mois. Il tient assis tout seul depuis peu. C'est un petit garçon bien éveillé aux grands yeux noirs mais moins bridés que son père. Et cette fois, ils ont prévu d'aller tous ensemble à la piscine. An suivant déjà des cours de bébé-nageur.

µµµ

Le vendredi 4 avril AC 200

Duo fait le dernier remboursement à Quatre, ce dernier lui renvoie par retour de fax, le papier de tous ses paiements acquittés que son ami ait la preuve de l'épuration de sa dette.

Ca fait maintenant quinze jours qu'Heero trouve que son amant est bien nerveux. Il n'ose pas le questionner, surtout que sur le plan du privé tout va bien. Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien, ils font autant ensemble qu'auparavant, c'est juste qu'il le sent un peu plus tendu. Yuy est donc persuadé que ça vient du professionnel, autant ne pas énerver encore plus son compagnon en le mettant mal à l'aise.

Quoi qu'il arrive dans la société, le métis ne veut pas encore entendre son homme lui dire de façon agressive.

-« C'est ma société, ne t'en occupe pas. »

µµµ

Le lundi 29 avril AC 200

Quand Heero arrive à Allnonsense à 13h15, il trouve Duo en jeans et chemise de coton couleur bleu clair assis derrière son bureau.

Yuy fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être arrivé pour que son amant ne soit pas en tenue de travail ?

Le brun n'a pas le temps de vraiment poser de questions à son compagnon que celui-ci se lève et se rend à la porte du hangar qu'il ouvre pour crier.

-« Bertrand, Heero vient de rentrer, c'est comme si j'étais déjà parti. »

-« Bien patron. »

Revenant vers le métis, le châtain prend la main de son homme pour le tirer dans la partie maison. Le cœur du pilote du Wing s'accélère, il panique. Qu'est-ce que veut lui dire Duo pour qu'il ait le regard si fermé, si sérieux ? Vansbider a été prévenu donc il a préparé ce qu'il va dire.

Maxwell laisse le temps à Heero de déposer son attaché-case avant de continuer à le tirer vers le salon. Yuy bloque sa respiration, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ca ne doit vraiment pas être une bonne nouvelle, sinon ils auraient discuté dans la cuisine.

Arrivé à la hauteur du fauteuil, le châtain fait asseoir le métis dedans alors qu'il s'installe sur la table basse. Les yeux indigos sont un peu voilés, preuve qu'il n'est pas à l'aise non plus.

-« Ro', aujourd'hui j'ai prévu une surprise pour toi. » Commence Duo en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-« A voir ta tête, je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais l'apprécier. » Lâche Yuy dans l'espoir de se faire rassurer par un sourire ou une parole compatissante.

-« Ce que je vais te proposer n'est pas une obligation, tu as le droit de refuser. » Explique Maxwell avant d'inspirer puis d'expirer bruyamment.

Le cœur d'Heero rate un battement. Duo n'a pas rencontré quelqu'un, il ne supporterait pas de devoir le partager, ni de le perdre d'ailleurs.

-« Explique-moi. » Finit par dire le brun que toute cette tension cesse.

Il s'apprête à entendre quelque chose d'horrible quand la voix de Maxwell s'élève à nouveau, elle n'est pas très assurée à la limite du murmure.

-« Je voudrais mettre ma société à nos deux noms. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il doit avoir mal entendu.

-« Tu peux répéter ? » Insiste le métis

-« Je voudrais mettre la société à nos deux noms. Je garde ma maison, toi, ton appartement à Sank. On garde une autonomie financière, chacun notre compte bancaire, mais Allnonsense deviendrait la propriété de Messieurs Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy. » Reformule le châtain pour éclairer la lanterne de son compagnon.

-« Tu es au bord de la faillite ? » Interroge le métis.

Parce qu'il ne voit que cette raison qui aurait pu poussé son amant à faire cette démarche.

-« Non. »

Duo a prévu cette réaction, il prend la farde en plastique préparée chez le notaire la semaine dernière pour la donner à son homme.

-« Là dedans, tu as le vécu de la société, ce qu'elle vaut actuellement, et la balance commerciale, les avoirs et le passif quoi. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour analyser et te rendre compte que je ne suis pas au bord de la banqueroute et que je n'essaie pas d'avoir ton appartement à Sank en caution. »

Heero sort les papiers et commence à les compulser. Depuis le temps qu'il veut les voir, comprendre comment son amant gère son entreprise. Tout ce qu'il voit lui prouve que son compagnon dit vrai. Il a des rentrées mensuelles de minimum 15.000 crédits avec des sorties pour 11.000 crédits fixes, comprenant les salaires de tout le monde, les locations du hangar et de la maison de la bande de Duo. Sa balance est dans le vert à plus de 19.000 crédits. Il y a encore le stock qu'il connaît. La façon dont Duo gère ses affaires, c'est une société sûre.

Alors pourquoi cette démarche ? Ca dépasse le métis, il ne comprend pas bien. Sur le plan du privé, ils s'en sortent bien financièrement. Ce n'est pas ça qui motive le choix du châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois donner en contrepartie ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Rien ! Alors qu'il y a plus d'un an, on démontait ensemble, tu cherchais une solution pour que je me repose. Et en réalité, je voulais te demander en mariage et qu'on se marie aujourd'hui. »

Heero regarde Duo les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche finit par suivre le mouvement. Le brun en oublie de respirer. Pourquoi le faire comme ça, dans la précipitation et sans avoir ses amis autour d'eux pour partager leurs bonheurs.

-« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » Questionne le brun.

Même s'il en a une petite idée, il veut élucider ce mystère petit à petit. Il essaie en réalité de repousser le moment de poser la prochaine question.

-« Il y a un an que je t'ai dit qu'on allait tenter le 'nous deux'. » S'explique Maxwell.

Pour retrouver la bonne date, il a dû fouiller dans ses papiers et regarder quand ils sont allés chercher la prothèse avec Quatre.

-« Duo, je sais ce que représente le mariage pour toi, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu plus m'épouser ? » Demande Yuy la voix un peu cassée par la tristesse.

C'est vrai pourquoi lui dire qu'il aurait voulu le faire, si c'est pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Il le ressent comme une rupture.

Maxwell avance la main pour lui caresser la joue, dans ce geste affectueux qu'il a souvent. Le métis ne recule pas, même s'il y a beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

-« Je veux toujours t'épouser et nous allons nous marier si tu acceptes. Mais la loi de L2 ne reconnaît pas le mariage homosexuel, c'est une des rares colonies à l'interdire ainsi que les PACS. Je ne savais pas que ma colonie était tellement arriérée sur le sujet. Je connais les lois pour le travail et j'en ai oublié qu'elles ne pouvaient pas forcément nous convenir. C'est le notaire qui me l'a appris il y a trois semaines. En t'épousant, j'aurai fait un contrat de mariage avec séparation des biens et mise en commun de la société. C'est pour ça que je suis allé chez le notaire. » Explique le châtain en avalant difficilement sa salive parce qu'il se sentait vraiment stupide sur le coup.

Nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi, il le sait, mais de là à mieux connaître les lois dans les autres colonies que la sienne, ça le tue qu'il n'y ait pas encore une homogénéité inter-galactique.

Les choses commencent à s'éclairer pour Heero comme la raison de la nervosité de son amant ainsi que la première panne qu'il a eu dimanche dernier. De voir que ses projets étaient irréalisables avait dû anéantir le châtain et il ne pouvait même pas lui en parler.

Après un court silence, l'ex-02 reprend d'une voix plus forte et chaleureuse.

-« Le notaire cherchait une solution quand je lui ai proposé de faire un contrat entre nous, comme si on était marié. Il m'a dit que c'était faisable. Normalement en se mariant, tu n'aurais pas dû racheter une partie de ma société. Mais ici on va faire un versement fictif pour que tu deviennes copropriétaire. »

-« Je peux voir ce contrat ? » S'informe le brun.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en son homme, loin de là. Mais il sait pertinemment que Duo a une copie, il veut pouvoir l'étudier un peu et ne pas prendre trop de temps pour le faire chez le notaire.

µµµ

-« Tu es sûr de toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande le métis quand il a fini sa lecture.

-« Oui, c'est avec toi que je veux partager ma vie. Ro' si Wufei avait accepté de m'épouser à l'époque, en tant que acquis avant mariage, je n'aurai jamais mis la société à nos deux noms. » Certifie l'ex-02 pour bien lui prouver l'importance qu'il a pour lui.

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Heero, le premier depuis qu'il est rentré. Pourtant il avait des projets pour ce 29 avril. Certes pas aussi beaux que la preuve d'amour que Duo vient de faire mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette date.

-« On a rendez-vous a quelle heure chez le notaire ? » Interroge Yuy

-« 15h30. »

Le brun regarde sa montre, il est 14h30. Il se lève pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser câlin, lent, qui leur permet de se savourer.

Duo ne lui dit peut-être jamais 'Je t'aime' mais ça ça vaut tous les je t'aime du monde. La main basanée se perd dans les cheveux châtains.

-« Si on avait le temps, je t'emmènerai dans notre chambre. » Susurre Yuy à l'oreille de Maxwell, avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de ce dernier.

Duo quant à lui commence à relever la chemise d'Heero pour pouvoir parcourir des doigts cette peau qu'il aime toucher. Les mains du métis viennent se mettre sur celles de l'ex-02.

-« Si tu me touches, je ne saurai plus me contrôler. » Certifie Yuy en s'extirpant des genoux de son homme. « J'arrive, je passe juste à la toilette et on peut partir. »

-« J'espère ne pas avoir gâché ta surprise. » Lâche le châtain se rendant bien compte que son homme connaissait cette date même s'il avait demandé de justifier le choix de celle-ci.

-« Non, tu l'auras au soir. » Répond Heero en commençant à se déhancher, tout en détachant un bouton, puis deux de sa chemise.

Duo ouvre la bouche en grand. Il lui avait proposé de lui faire un strip-tease, il y a de ça deux à trois mois après avoir vu une émission à la TV. Heero lui avait répondu sèchement, le regard courroucé :

-« Ca va pas la tête ? »

Maxwell n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet. Rien que d'y penser et de l'avoir vu faire deux, trois mouvements, son pantalon est vraiment trop petit, déjà qu'il était limite avec le baiser de son amant.

Pour essayer de se rafraîchir les idées, le châtain reprend les documents laissés à l'abandon sur le fauteuil. Le bilan de la société, il le range dans la farde plastique et il remet le contrat qu'il doit amener au notaire dans la poche de sa chemise.

Quand Heero redescend, cinq minutes plus tard. Ils se dirigent ensemble vers la porte pour partir. Duo fait un crochet par la porte du hangar pour apostropher son ouvrier principal.

-« Bertrand, on y va ! »

-« Prenez le temps qu'il faut, si tu n'es pas là à 17 heures, j'attends et je fais la fermeture. »

-« Merci Bertrand. »

µµµ

Yuy regarde autour de lui en sortant du bus, il n'est encore jamais venu dans le quartier Sud considéré comme l'Eldorado de L2. Toutes les grandes sociétés, tous les gens aisés s'y sont installés.

-« Viens. » Dit Maxwell en se dirigeant vers une tour.

En marchant à côté de son homme, il a difficile de rester impassible. Ce sont des simples formalités mais il n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis que Duo lui a appris qu'il n'avait plus son cancer du foie.

En une heure, les deux jeunes gens en ont fini avec le notaire. Alors que Maxwell referme la porte, Yuy lui demande.

-« Tu as déjà prévu où et quand tu feras le mariage ? »

Comme la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant eux, ils s'y engouffrent. Le châtain se tourne vers son ami et lui sourit avant de passer sa main sur la joue basanée. Comme l'ascenseur est vide, il embrasse son petit ami.

-« Bientôt, un peu de patience. »

D'un côté ça rassure le brun, il pourra donner son avis.

Ils reprennent un bus pour retourner dans le quartier Est. Heero veut se lever au moment où le car passe devant la décharge.

-« On sort dans deux arrêts. » Prévient Duo en lui mettant rapidement la main sur la cuisse.

Bien que ça intrigue le métis, il ne demande pas plus d'explications, de toute façon en public, Maxwell ne le donnerait sûrement pas et si son homme veut se la jouer mystérieux, il ne va pas le priver de ce bonheur là.

A peine sorti du bus, le châtain sort sa casquette de la poche de son jeans. Il l'a met sur sa tête et la descend pour masquer ses yeux. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon. Il attend le visage fermé qu'Heero descend du bus. Celui-ci relève le col de sa veste et met ses mains dans les poches de cette dernière.

D'un même pas déterminé, Maxwell guide Yuy vers une église. L'église Maxwell reconstruite après la tragédie sur ses ruines. Le brun la reconnaît parce qu'ils y sont venus quand Trowa est passé l'année dernière.

L'ex-02 n'y va pas souvent, la vue du bâtiment reste douloureuse pour lui. Alors pourquoi dans un moment de grande joie vient-il ici ?

Duo pousse la lourde porte, enlève sa casquette dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. C'est aussi la première fois que le brun y entre. La dernière fois, ils sont restés sur le parvis, pas longtemps, Maxwell ne se sentait pas la force de rester si près d'elle à l'époque.

Le métis regarde son homme, ses traits sont transfigurés, il n'y a plus rien du Shinigami. Le châtain prend la main d'Heero et l'entraîne dans le coin Est de l'église. Il sort une pièce de deux crédits de sa poche qu'il met dans un tronc puis il choisit deux cierges qu'il allume avant de déposer un devant la photo d'un ecclésiastique et l'autre devant celle d'une nonne.

Ainsi c'est eux le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène, ceux qui ont façonné en partie l'homme qu'il aime.

-« Heero, je te présente ceux que je considère comme mes parents. » Maxwell se tourne vers les photos avant de reprendre d'une voix solennelle. « Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, j'ai fait le serment en vous serrant dans mes bras, dans l'amas de pierres qu'était devenu notre maison, que je n'y reviendrai qu'avec la personne qui me rendrait aussi heureux que vous m'avez rendu heureux, qui m'aimerait sans condition. »

Duo s'arrête de parler, il a un peu les yeux dans la vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Heero retient son souffle. Il ne s'était pas imaginé la vraie raison du refus d'y rentrer, il y a plus d'un an. Il se demande également si Wufei y est venu, mais aux dires de son compagnon, il croit bien que non. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne le demanderait pas à son homme et certainement pas maintenant. Chaque jour qui passe, Heero apprécie encore plus son compagnon pour sa complexité.

L'ex-02 met la main droite dans la poche de sa veste et il en sort une boite plate. Il se rapproche encore plus des cierges, curieux Heero avance également.

Maxwell ouvre la boite. Dedans se trouve deux mailles chaînettes, deux alliances et sur chaque chaînette il y a une reproduction dorée, sur l'une c'est le DeathScythe, sur l'autre le Wing Zero.

Le châtain sort la chaînette du Wing, l'alliance est retenue par le Gundam, l'empêchant de tomber, pourtant elle n'est pas passée au centre de la chaînette, juste enfilée sur celle-ci fermée.

-« Père et Sœur Hélène, vous serez les témoins. Je sais que vous me protégez de l'au-delà. » Commence-t-il en se tournant vers les photos. Avant de faire face à son homme. « Heero par cet anneau, je promets de te chérir, de t'être fidèle, de te respecter, de te laisser la plus grande place dans ma vie, de rester avec toi jusqu'à ma mort. »

Yuy, ému, se lasse passer l'alliance autour de son annulaire gauche, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Une larme coule le long de la joue basanée. Il croit bien que son cœur va exploser tellement, il est heureux.

Le pouce de Duo essuie la larme. Le brun ouvre les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Devant lui, Maxwell le regarde les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

-« J'ai pensé à cette solution à cause de mon travail. Je ne peux pas garder une bague au doigt. Quand je serai au hangar, j'aurai mon alliance autour du cou. J'ai fait le même système pour toi, que tu puisses l'enlever sans la perdre les jours où tu travailleras au hangar. » Explique le châtain en voulant passer la chaînette avec le Wing autour du cou du métis.

Yuy repousse les mains de son homme.

-« Je peux avoir le DeathScythe ? »

Duo passe le collier avec le Wing autour de son cou, il prend l'autre dans la petite boîte et enlève l'alliance, Heero la prend en main et attendant que son amant lui mette le Gundam de 02 autour du cou.

Le brun prend la main de Maxwell.

-« Par cet anneau, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre toujours heureux, de continuer de t'aimer aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra. De te survivre si la mort nous sépare prématurément. » Le métis se doute que son homme a besoin de se l'entendre dire qu'il ne lui suivra pas dans la tombe, même si la vie sans lui n'aurait plus la même saveur.

Voyant les yeux brillants de son compagnon, Heero finit par passer l'anneau à l'annulaire de son homme.

-« Et moi, je bénis votre union même si la loi l'interdit. » Dit le pasteur en sortant du confessionnal juste à côté d'eux.

L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, trempe son pouce dans l'eau bénite et fait un croix sur le front de Duo puis de Heero.

Maxwell sourit au pasteur, il prend la main de Yuy et remonte l'allée en la gardant dans la sienne. C'est quand ils poussent la lourde porte qu'ils se lâchent la main.

µµµ

D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigent vers Allnonsense. Ils entrent dans leur entreprise à 18h15. Bertrand a tout fermé. Ni Duo, ni Heero n'ont vraiment faim. Ils sont bien trop heureux pour avoir envie de nourrir leurs corps

-« Tu as encore une heure à me consacrer pour la société ? Un livreur doit nous amener le repas à 19 heures. » Précise Maxwell en allumant les lumières du bureau.

-« On n'a pas de douche à prendre, pas de souper à préparer. Alors oui, je te consacre ce moment là. » Sourit le brun en se demandant ce que son compagnon veut réaliser.

-« Bien, tu peux me sortir les factures d'aujourd'hui pendant que je prépare les papiers qu'il faut qu'on signe puisqu'on passe en SPRL, maintenant qu'on est deux gestionnaires. »

Heero allume l'ordinateur et prend le premier bon de commande pour l'encoder.

-« Duo, mon contrat n'est plus nécessaire ? » Demande Yuy en fronçant les sourcils au bout d'un court moment.

-« Oui, tu as raison, c'est dans les modifications prévues. »

-« Avec mon contrat on pourrait engager Joé. » Propose le brun un peu sur la défensive.

Oui, ils sont associés, mais comment Maxwell va apprécier le fait qu'il prenne des initiatives dans l'entreprise.

-« Tout à fait. J'allais t'en parler. » Avoue le châtain sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

Yuy a fini d'encoder la facture, il vérifie et l'imprime. C'est quand il la plie pour la mettre sous enveloppe que le brun a un moment d'arrêt.

-« Duo tu as changé le logo ! » S'étonne le métis.

-« C'est normal, ça ne faisait pas trop de travail, non plus. » Sourit l'ex-02, il est même resplendissant.

-« Je suppose que c'était un prétexte. » Lâche Heero en secouant légèrement la facture pliée.

-« Oui. » Admet Duo le regard malicieux.

Yuy se lève, la facture toujours en main. Le D et M noirs enlacés d'origine sont maintenant toujours un D noir suivi d'un H blanc tout aussi enlacés.

-« Je ne pourrais jamais te prouver autant que toi que je t'aime. » Dit Yuy la voix rauque d'émotion.

-« Ce n'est rien par rapport à toi qui a tout abandonné pour vivre avec moi. » Certifie Maxwell en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus ! Même si tu ne me le dis jamais, je le sais. »

-« Regarde à l'intérieur de ton alliance quand tu doutes de mes sentiments. »

Le métis l'ôte et lit.

_Heero, je t'aime Duo_

-« Tu as gravé quelque chose dans la tienne ? » Interroge Heero en remettant son alliance.

-« Non, si un jour tu veux mettre quelque chose dedans, tu me la demandes. » Précise le châtain.

-« Réglons les dernières formalités que tout soit fait quand le livreur arrive et qu'on puisse se consacrer à nous. » Dit Yuy alors qu'il est toujours assis sur les genoux de son 'mari'.

-« Je continue à te verser ton salaire normalement. »

-« Duo, tu touches combien ? »

-« Ca dépend des mois, pour l'instant je n'ai jamais touché en dessous de 1200 crédits, parfois plus si c'est un bon mois, le mois d'août rien puisque je n'ai pas travaillé le mois de juillet ! » Répond le châtain.

-« Verse-moi la moitié de ce que tu touches, si certains mois, tu as plus dur, je peux nous entretenir avec mon salaire de Média Corporation. » Propose le brun comme solution.

-« Ro', jamais je n'accepterai de me faire entretenir. » S'indigne l'ex-02.

-« Ok, on se serra tous les deux la ceinture. » Sourit le métis, parce qu'il pensait bien que ce serait la réaction de son homme, mais il pouvait tenter la proposition. On ne sait jamais qu'il ait accepté cette idée.

Il pourra toujours l'inviter au restaurant de temps en temps, comme il le fait à Sank. Sur L2, ils ne sortent pas beaucoup, la colonie ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Mais il y a déjà un moment que Duo ne se prive de rien et regarde moins à la dépense.

-« Tu vois autre chose à changer ? A part ces documents à signer pour donner au comptable, le contrat de travail de Joé pour la semaine prochaine ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Non, rien, tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureux. » Avoue Yuy en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Il peut toujours dans le futur lui proposer une aide financière pour changer le corps de chauffe, que l'apport financier fictif ne le soit plus tellement.

-« Du moment que je ne te rende pas malheureux. » Rétorque Maxwell.

La sonnette se fait entendre, Heero se lève pour ouvrir et prendre les plats du conteneur thermique, il donne un pourboire au livreur.

Duo l'attend déjà près de l'entrée de la partie habitable. Leur soirée va commencer. Heero va prouver à son compagnon qu'il l'aime autant que lui.

Une phrase vient de germer dans son esprit. Il sait ce qu'il va faire graver sur l'alliance de son homme demain.

_Je suis malade de toi._

Sans le châtain, il n'aurait pas voulu survivre à la guerre. Ca avait été dur de le voir partir et d'apprendre qu'il s'était mis en ménage avec Wufei. Comme de constater qu'il ne nourrissait pas les mêmes sentiments mais maintenant seul la mort pourra les séparer.

Tous les deux savent qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas. Ils ont des caractères forts, il y aura des frictions, mais ils savent aussi qu'ils resteront soudés dans l'adversité, parce qu'ils ont trouvé le bonheur ensemble et qu'ils ne sont pas heureux loin de l'autre.

OWARI

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette longue fic durant un an et demi.

Merci pour les reviews, pour les newletters, ça fait plaisir de savoir qui suit l'histoire et veut avoir le suite.

Encore merci à tous.


End file.
